


Vài ba chuyện

by Tami



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 137,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: Tên gốc: Nhị tam sựTác giả: augustbaiEditor: K.TThể loại: hiện thực giả tưởng
Kudos: 7





	1. Chương 1

01.

Lại một mùa hè độ nóng lên cao điểm, ở phim trường tạm thời ngoại thành Bắc Kinh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang quay một quảng cáo nước hóa. Năm nay, nhãn hiệu này chủ yếu quảng cáo hai loại, nhắm vào nhóm người tiêu dùng vẫn là nữ giới trẻ tuổi, mùi hoa thanh thoát ngọt ngào, vẻ ngoài tinh tế. Sân quay quảng cáo dựng lên hệt như giấc mộng đêm hè, người phát ngôn đang hot mặc áo sơ-mi bằng tơ lụa ngồi ở giữa. Đèn lớn chiếu đến, máy quay cận cảnh, hắn ngửi đóa hoa trên tay, ánh sáng phác nên những đường nét sắc sảo.

Sau lưng, nơi ống kính không lia đến, mồ hôi đã sớm làm ướt đẫm sống lưng. Ngày đó điều hòa gặp vấn đề, thường hay ngừng hoạt động, tạm thời không sửa được, mà tất cả máy móc và nhân viên đều đã chuẩn bị, lịch trình của diễn viên thì đã kín mít, không thể đổi phim trường và đổi ngày. Nhân viên hết sức sửa chữa, đưa quạt rồi đưa nước đá, liên tục xin lỗi. Nhưng dưới sức tàn phá của sức nóng cực điểm bốn mươi độ thì cũng không ăn thua gì. Trước giờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không phải nghệ sĩ khó tính, hắn nổi danh là chuyên nghiệp lại dễ chịu, hắn chỉ đưa tay bảo người phụ trách đừng để bụng. Đây chỉ là việc nhỏ.

Đạo diễn dừng lại một chút, trợ lý lập tức đưa một ly Americano đá lại, quạt nhỏ thổi bớt hơi nóng bên tai. Chuyên viên trang điểm đi lên dặm thêm lớp trang điểm, vừa dặm phấn lên chóp mũi vừa tán gẫu với Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Nhìn đi, còn trẻ đúng là tốt thật, chụp cả đêm, còn ngồi máy bay, ngủ được mới hai ba tiếng đồng hồ đã dậy làm việc, thế mà da vẫn không tệ lắm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười lắc đầu, lấy một viên đá bỏ vào miệng nhai, tiện tay đặt ly lên bàn bên cạnh, nhắm mắt để đầu cọ phất qua mặt, “Chị, em cũng hai mươi mấy rồi, không thể so với trước được nữa.”

“Thế chắc là chị già rồi, ký ức đã cố định, giờ vô thức vẫn cảm thấy mấy đứa còn là trẻ con mười bảy mười tám tuổi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giả bộ đau lòng, thở ra một hơi rất dài.

Kết thúc nửa ngày quay phim chụp ảnh, lại tiếp tục hành trình tiếp theo. Lúc này vẫn đang là giờ cao điểm buổi chiều, dòng xe nhốn nháo, đèn xe tụ thành một dải sông sáng. Xuyên qua cửa sổ, phía chân trời nơi mắt nhìn đến được vẫn nhiễm một rặng lửa đỏ. Ngày mùa hè luôn dài hơn bình thường, lâu đến tưởng chừng sẽ vĩnh viễn không chấm dứt.

Thành phố vẫn oi bức, trong xe lại là một thế giới khác, sạch sẽ thoải mái, mát lạnh lại an tĩnh. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thay quần áo xong ở trên xe thì ăn bữa cơm đầu tiên của hôm nay. Ban ngày hắn uống quá nhiều cà phê, tiêu sưng nâng cao tinh thần hạ nhiệt giải khát, cuối cùng mất hết cảm giác thèm ăn. Buổi tối hắn chắc chắn phải uống rượu, bụng rỗng dễ say, miệng lầm bầm phải vì sinh tồn, cố gắng lắm mới ăn vài miếng lót bụng.

Ở ghế sau có 2 người ngồi một trái một phải, một là Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, một là người đại diện hắn vừa mới đổi nửa sau năm nay, họ Tôn, một phụ nữ lớn tuổi độc thân giàu kinh nghiệm, làm việc cẩn thận, không tự tiện quyết định, lại ít nói.

Trời đã tối hẳn, trong xe chỉ có đồng hồ đo tốc độ và di động của người bên cạnh là tỏa ra một chút ánh sáng mỏng manh, cả giọng nói cũng vô thức nhỏ đi.

“Tiệc tối hôm nay có không ít người có máu mặt sẽ đến, nhớ tới chào hỏi… một chút, chuyện lần trước cũng nhờ người ta giúp đỡ…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên có được một danh sách miệng không ngắn, tất cả đều là những người mà hắn muốn tới gặp mặt.

Thật đúng là muốn nổ đầu.

Thật ra đến tuổi này rồi, không cần người bên cạnh dạy, hắn cũng đã như cá gặp nước, tự nhiên tự tại. Người ở trong cuộc, đã từng bị tiền bối chỉ điểm, đã bị dạy cách làm người, cũng đã từng trúng đòn ngầm của tiểu nhân, mò đá ở sông này mười năm dần rồi cũng qua.

Mấy tháng gần đây hắn vẫn luôn đóng phim ở ngoài, cả người chôn ở đoàn phim không ra được. Mãi mới xin nghỉ về được, thì hoạt động sắp xếp dày đặc, thời gian eo hẹp, tất cả dặn dò thêm một chút cũng không mất mát gì.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cắn ngón tay thất thần nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ, rất nhiều người và chuyện, nên cắt đứt thì cắt đứt, nhưng hắn vẫn luôn không thể sửa được thói quen này.

“Đêm nay Ngô Lỗi cũng đến.” Người đại diện họ Tôn không nhận ra cái tên này khiến không khí trong xe đột nhiên thay đổi, cô tiếp tục nói, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy đêm nay cô nói nhiều hơn bình thường, hắn không trả lời, chỉ cúi đầu sửa sang lại cổ tay áo, “… Bên phía cậu ta cũng có chút năng lực. Đạo diễn lớn nghỉ ngơi đã nhiều năm, nam chính bộ phim đầu tiên sau khi hoạt động lại cậu ta chắc là lấy được. Chuyện mới đầu tháng thôi, bộ phim này mục đích chính là lấy thưởng.”

“Chị đã thấy cậu bé kia. Dáng vẻ rất đẹp, tuổi còn nhỏ đã biết xử sự, rất thông minh đấy.”

“Nhưng cậu ta không bằng cậu.”

“Nếu lịch trình của cậu có thể sắp xếp được để đi thử vai, thì nói không chừng cậu cũng…”

Thấy chuyện không biết sắp lạc đi chỗ nào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lên tiếng cắt ngang:

“Trước giờ em không tranh đồ vật với Ngô Lỗi.”

“Người ta nói thế nào, miệng nằm ở trên người của người ta, em không làm gì được.”

“Nên là của cậu ấy thì cậu ấy sẽ có được, không ai có thể lấy được, không có giả sử.”

“Sau này chị đừng nói thế nữa.”

Chị Tôn nhanh chóng điểm lại chuyện cũ trong đầu, nhớ lại vài tin đồn đã cũ, mới nhận ra mình quá đắc ý mà lỡ miệng, lập tức im bặt.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống xe, cài lại nút áo Âu phục, rồi thẳng lưng lên, bị vây giữa đám người mà đi qua lối vào, tiến vào bên trong phòng tiệc. Hắn nhận lấy ly rượu nhỏ dài, rồi đi gặp mặt bạn cũ.

Bắt tay, ôm, chào hỏi.

Mười năm nay, chỉ cần nơi nào có máy quay, thì nơi đó không có sự mỏi mệt, hắn như vậy, những người làm nghề này như họ cũng đều như vậy. Quần áo chỉnh tề, cười tươi rực rỡ, cầu gì được nấy.

Vô số đèn flash, vô số lần được gọi tên.

Hắn vẫn chưa thấy Ngô Lỗi.

Người đến người đi, cứ đi hai bước thì sẽ có người đi lên chào hắn “Lâu rồi không gặp”. Làn váy lả lướt của cánh nữ giới phất qua mặt đất, những ly rượu cùng vào nhau phát ra những tiếng thanh thúy, ban nhạc ở bên cạnh biểu diễn, những gương mặt trẻ trung xinh đẹp khi thì kề tai nói nhỏ khi thì cười đùa, nhiếp ảnh gia qua lại chụp giữ những hình ảnh đó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên được yên tĩnh một lúc, hắn khẽ thở ra rồi xoay người nhanh chóng rời xa khỏi đám đông.

Hắn để ly rượu lên khay rồi gọi người phục vụ mang đến một ly nước. Tất nhiên tửu lượng của hắn không chỉ chừng đó, chỉ là hắn thấy khó chịu, đầu trở nên nặng nề.

Giữa lúc hỗn độn, thanh âm đã từng quen chính là một vị thuốc thần.

Nháy mắt thanh tỉnh.

Nói thật, Ngô Lỗi không hề thay đổi, ngày trước cậu đã rất biết cách khiến thiếu nữ vui vẻ. (Nhưng cậu càng biết rõ cách làm thiếu nam mềm lòng rung động.)

Lúc mới tầm hai mươi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn cho rằng việc này là nhờ vào thiên phú, nằm trong gien. Hắn không làm được vậy, nhưng hắn sẽ phũ người. Hay còn gọi là chuyên gia giám X. Thầy Ngô nhìn không được, phải hướng dẫn hắn: “Miệng chó không phun ra được ngà voi, nhưng có thể nói thật mà, anh cứ…”

“Em nói ai là chó?”

“…Đừng có ngắt lời em, cái này không quan trọng. Nếu đẹp thì khen thẳng là đẹp, dáng người đẹp thì khen dáng người, dáng người không đẹp thì nói khí chất độc đáo, khí chất bình thường thì nói luôn là tóc đẹp, anh hiểu ý em chứ?” Cậu hướng dẫn từng bước.

“Nếu tóc cũng không đẹp luôn thì sao?”

“Còn cãi hả?”

“Không dám.”

“Cốt lõi chỉ có một, không ai là không thích được khen, anh tìm được chỗ nào đặc biệt thì thuận miệng khen một câu thôi. Tóc không tốt thì nước hoa? Trang sức độc đáo? Móng tay đáng yêu? Mà trước giờ anh theo đuổi con gái nhà người ta thế nào vậy.”

“Khen móng tay có gay quá không?”

“…Hình như hơi gay, vậy cái này bỏ qua.”

Nghe tiếng trò chuyện gần đó ở phía sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vui vẻ xoay người lại. Hắn nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi đang quay lưng về phía mình. Thon gầy thân thể bọc trong Âu phục đen vừa vặn người, vòng eo cắt rất sát càng tôn lên vai rộng mông cong. Khi nghe người ta nói, cậu sẽ nhìn thẳng vào mắt đối phương, thỉnh thoảng lại cúi đầu nghiêng tai. Không ai thích hợp xuất hiện ở một nơi cụng ly giao chén ăn uống linh đình như vậy hơn Ngô Lỗi. Bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi luôn luôn có người vây quanh, cậu đi đến đâu cũng đều là tiêu điểm, là trung tâm. Mọi người đều thích cậu, kể cả Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mọi người ở cạnh cậu đều thấy vui vẻ, kể cả Lưu Hạo Nhiên trong quá khứ.

Vui vẻ theo mọi nghĩa.

“Mẫu vòng cổ trông rất đặc biệt, rất hợp với em.” Ở một khoảng cách lịch sự, Ngô Lỗi liếc nhìn đánh giá một cái. Cô gái được khen lộ rõ sự vui mừng trên mặt, cô vừa nói cảm ơn vừa cúi đầu e lệ, xong rồi lại kéo bạn của mình rời đi trước.

Rốt cuộc làm con gái nhà người ta trúng sét như thế nào vậy chứ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chửi thầm, thuận tay cầm ly rượu mới chậm rãi đi tới.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu cười nhìn bóng người rời đi. Cậu lấy di động trong túi ra, còn chưa kịp mở khóa, giọng nói của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã truyền đến từ đằng sau khiến cậu sửng sốt.

“Đẹp thì khen đẹp, không đẹp thì khen dáng người, dáng người bình thường thì nói khí chất, mùi hương,” hắn khựng lại một chút, “trang sức?”

Lời nói mới vừa ra, Ngô Lỗi đã lập tức xoay người lại. Cậu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên dần đến gần, nghe hắn nhắc lại lời nói trẻ con trong quá khứ, lại vừa ghét bỏ vừa buồn cười mà quay đầu đi cười nhẹ. Cậu đành phải gật đầu.

“Lâu rồi không gặp, em vẫn như trước.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chạm ly với Ngô Lỗi.

“Lâu rồi không gặp, anh cũng vậy.” Ngô Lỗi lại nói thêm một câu, “Miệng vẫn phũ người như vậy.”

Cái ly sủi từng bọt khí nhỏ, từng cái một, màu rượu sâm panh.

Họ đứng đối diện nhau ở một góc phòng tiệc, cách xa đám đông và đèn trần.

Nhưng những người có ngoại hình và khí chất đều xuất chúng thì dù ở đâu cũng đều tỏa sáng.

“Lại cao lên rồi.”

“Chắc vậy, em cao đến 183 liền ngừng, có lẽ được 184,” Ngô Lỗi sờ đầu, tiếc nuối nói, “Vẫn không cao hơn anh.”

Nhiếp ảnh gia đến gần nói muốn chụp ảnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thuận thế ôm vai người bên cạnh, bàn tay từ vai lướt dọc theo nếp vải Âu phục, dần chuyển qua lưng, rồi đến eo. Ngô Lỗi vẫn không biểu lộ gì.

Cậu không phải người khó kiềm chế trước cám dỗ. Nếu là người sống ôm ấp một ít suy nghĩ mờ ám đến gần và đụng chạm thì cũng không tính là cám dỗ, cậu không gặp được một ngàn thì cũng đã có năm trăm lần. Chắc vì đó là Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Vì mùi hương dễ chịu trên người hắn. Vì cái ghim cài áo hình sừng hươu trên ngực hắn. Vì khi hắn nói chuyện thì nghiêng sát người cậu, nhướng mày có vẻ không có ý tốt, mùi rượu và hơi nóng đồng thời phả lại, hắn cười lộ ra răng nanh, giả bộ hiền lành. Vì đèn trong phòng tiệc quá tối, khiến không khí trở nên mập mờ. Vì đã uống rượu với quá nhiều người, bên này một ly bên kia một ly, cả người lâng lâng khó kiểm soát…

Chỉ ngắn ngủi vài giây, Ngô Lỗi đã nghĩ ra rất nhiều lý do, kết luận vẫn hơi chán nản, cậu vẫn không thể nào từ chối Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Thừa dịp còn tỉnh táo, tốt nhất cậu nên thoát đi sớm, nếu không sớm hay muộn sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

Đi ra ngoài nhận một cú điện thoại hay là rời đi nơi này trước luôn, chọn một trong hai.

Lý do còn chưa chọn xong lời chưa kịp nói ra đã bị Lưu Hạo Nhiên đoạt trước. Hắn nhăn mày lại, tay nắm lại để lên miệng, rồi xoay người đi vội, để lại Ngô Lỗi vô cùng hoang mang.

“Sao, sao vậy.”

Ở gian vệ sinh trong nhà vệ sinh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nôn thốc nôn tháo, hắn vừa ôm bồn cầu nôn sạch sẽ thoải mái, vừa cảm thấy vô cùng mất mặt. Ngoài cửa có người gõ cửa dò hỏi, hắn lập tức tự dưng tràn đầy cảnh giác: “Ai?”

“Em.” Ngô Lỗi không yên tâm đi theo hắn, “Nôn rồi à? Mở cửa lấy nước đi.”

Ngô Lỗi tiến vào, ngồi xổm xuống vặn nắp ra, rồi đỡ gáy Lưu Hạo Nhiên giúp hắn uống nước. Một nửa để hắn súc miệng, một nửa để hắn uống vào. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng nghe lời, nói phun ra thì phun ra, nói nuốt vào thì nuốt vào.

Ngô Lỗi chạm vào trong túi thì thấy bên trong còn viên kẹo mình chưa ăn. Cậu xé kẹo ra rồi nhét một viên vào miệng Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Vị mai mơ ồ ạt kéo đến, làm Lưu Hạo Nhiên an tâm. Sau một lúc hắn mới ổn định lại, hắn đậy nắp bồn xuống rồi ngồi lên, thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi. Trong này không quá rộng, cậu đứng ở một bên, đây là lần họ cách nhau gần nhất trong mấy năm gần đây.

“Cho anh ôm một chút.”

“Không cho.” Ngô Lỗi biết sự lợi hại của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, một khi cậu không quyết đoán quay đầu bỏ chạy, cậu sẽ sớm khó có thể chịu được. Cậu đi mở khóa cửa gian vệ sinh, nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng nhanh hơn. Hắn đứng lên cản cậu lại, mắt nhìn thẳng Ngô Lỗi.

Cả giọng nói và vẻ mặt của Ngô Lỗi đều trở nên lạnh lùng: “Anh đừng khiến em cảm thấy hối hận đã có lòng tốt vào đây xem anh sống chết thế nào. Tránh ra.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không thèm quan tâm: “Ngô Lỗi em đời này hối hận cũng nhiều chuyện lắm mà, thêm một chuyện của anh thì cũng đâu nhiều lắm.”

Không cho.

Bầu không khí thân mật tốt đẹp hòa khí cất công xây dựng trước đó giờ đã hoàn toàn biết mất, bắt đầu phát triển theo một hướng kỳ dị.

Ngô Lỗi thấy hơi bực bội.

Gần đây toàn xảy ra mấy chuyện kỳ quái. Trước đó cậu đã lén xác nhận là đoàn phim mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên tham gia sẽ không tới, không biết tại sao đến gần ngày tiệc lại đột nhiên được nghỉ, từ trên trời giáng xuống thủ đô. Cậu có thể làm gì đây, nhắm mắt nhắm mũi mà đi thôi. Cậu cũng không làm chuyện gì trái với lương tâm, có gì phải sợ.

Ngô Lỗi hất cằm hỏi: “Gì đây? Anh muốn nối lại tiền duyên làm anh em với nhau, hay là…” Cậu cố ý dừng lại, biểu tình khó nhìn thấu, “anh còn muốn ngủ với em.”

Đó không phải câu nghi vấn, cũng không phải giọng nghi vấn.

Nói rõ ra cũng không khó khăn. Ngậm kẹo mai mơ đã hóa thành một viên nhỏ giữa đầu lưỡi và hàm trên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã gần như tỉnh táo lại. Hắn dán sát chóp mũi của Ngô Lỗi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, “Làm anh em thì thôi đi. Làm anh em với người như em không thú vị gì cả, thật đấy,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên bắt chước biểu tình lúc nói chuyện của Ngô Lỗi vừa nãy, “Nhưng em đúng là người tốt nhất mà anh từng ngủ cùng.”

Tức giận, vô cùng tức giận.

Rõ ràng cậu biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang cố ý, hắn rất có thiên phú khiêu khích người ta, nhưng cậu vẫn không nhịn được.

Ngô Lỗi nhớ lại mấy năm trước cậu còn tủm tỉm cười ở trước máy quay nói với phóng viên, Hạo Nhiên là anh em tốt của em, bọn em phải làm anh em tốt cả đời. Cậu nói vô cùng chân thành, nói xong còn gật gật đầu khẳng định.

Vào ban đêm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa làm cậu vừa trêu đùa: “Anh em tốt gì suốt ngày lại làm chuyện này, đúng là đặc biệt.”

Ngô Lỗi thở dốc không nói được chữ nào.

Sau đó, một đêm nào đó không ngủ được, cậu trốn trong chăn tìm cái video lúc xưa lại bấm xem lần nữa. Bị kinh sợ bởi cái vẻ ngu ngốc của bản thân, cậu run tay bấm thoát, ném di động ra rất xa, sau đó cậu nằm yên một lúc lâu, tất cả đều yên lặng bất động, chỉ còn tiếng thở.

Thế gian đều đầy giả dối, tất cả đều là chót lưỡi đầu môi, không có thể thống gì, chỉ có một chuyện là thật.

Lúc đó thật sự rất vui vẻ.

Bên cạnh hắn.


	2. Chương 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương này có H :v

Chapter 2

02.

Từ nhà vệ sinh ra rửa tay, nhìn gương sửa sang lại cổ áo xong, Ngô Lỗi ra ngoài trước.

Tiệc tối đến nửa phần sau, vài người còn chưa chơi đã thèm, vài người đã lấy cớ có công việc rời đi trước.

Trở lại khách sạn tắm rửa xong là vừa qua khỏi 12 giờ, Ngô Lỗi đứng trước gương lau khô đầu, áo ngủ lỏng lẻo khoác trên người. Cửa phòng cạch một tiếng mở ra, có người tiến vào. Cậu không quay đầu lại, cũng không xoay người, thẻ phòng là do cậu đưa, cậu biết đó là ai.

“Chậm quá đấy.”

“Gặp phải người quen, trò chuyện thêm vài câu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ phía sau bước tới, hình bóng quen thuộc trong gương càng lúc càng gần. Chóp mũi cọ vào sợi tóc còn ẩm ướt, đôi môi khô ráo sát vào sau cổ, đó là một cái đụng chạm không thể gọi là hôn.

Ngô Lỗi đã xác định là mình sẽ hối hận, chẳng cần chờ đến sáng mai, ngay khoảnh khắc đưa thẻ phòng qua, cậu đã muốn đổi ý. Nhưng có người quá nhanh tay đã nhanh chóng rút đi, không cho cậu cơ hội nào.

Người càng đi tới càng tiến lên cao, quá cô đơn, cuộc sống vừa cô độc vừa khó chịu đựng.

Càng là thế lại càng muốn tùy ý buông thả một lần, bất kể hậu quả.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói rất đúng, nợ nhiều không lo, rận nhiều không ngứa, thêm một món nợ nữa thì có thể ra sao được.

Rõ ràng về lại trên giường đi.

Rượu ở tiệc tối rất khó uống, lúc trở lại khách sạn, hai người lại uống một chút rượu nữa. Mùi rượu vang trắng rất nồng đậm, miệng ly trào ra mùi quả hạch, vị hơi có chút đắng.

Ngô Lỗi uống một ly, Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống “một chút” theo đúng nghĩa đen. Hắn mới nhấp được hai hớp đã bị Ngô Lỗi đổi ý lấy lại cái ly.

Rượu trong ly sắp cạn. “Cho anh xem vết thương của em đi.”

Nửa năm trước lúc đóng phim, lưng Ngô Lỗi bị vật sắc cắt qua, lúc ấy chuyện đó cũng coi như là một tin tức không lớn không nhỏ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ.

“Đâu còn vết thương, đã thành sẹo hết rồi.” Ngô Lỗi không ngại ngùng gì, cậu đứng lên cởi một bên áo ngủ cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem. Ở phần xương sườn lệch sang eo có một vết sẹp dài độ bàn tay.

“Sâu thật, phải đau lắm nhỉ.” Đã qua rất lâu, nhưng hắn vẫn có thể tưởng tượng được vết thương đau đớn tróc da tróc thịt và vết máu ở đó. Ngón tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên cẩn thận lướt qua.

Ngô Lỗi sợ ngứa, né đi một chút, nhanh chóng kéo áo lại. Cậu ngửa cổ uống xong giọt rượu cuối cùng, “Quên rồi, chắc là rất đau, có khi còn lén khóc. Nếu sẹo vẫn không mờ được, em sẽ đi xăm cái gì đó, coi như làm kỷ niệm.”

Mái tóc vừa gội xong không tạo kiểu gì xoã tung mềm mại, lúc nói chuyện, Ngô Lỗi một tay chống đầu, một tay xoa đầu tóc xõa bông, giọng hững hờ. Men say khiến cậu cười lên, đôi mắt cong cong, ánh mắt dịu dàng.

Họ cách nhau rất gần. Qua lớp vải dệt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại đưa tay đặt ở một chỗ đại khái, làm bộ quan tâm: “Chỗ này coi chừng ảnh hưởng đến thận đấy.”

Phép khích tướng.

Ngô Lỗi xì một tiếng, dựa sát lại, “Thử đi.”

Thử thì thử.

“Muốn anh nhỉ…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi bên tai Ngô Lỗi, thở dồn dập hôn lên lỗ tai và thái dương cậu, rồi ngậm vành tai khẽ cắn. Ngón tay thon dài luồn vào mái tóc phía sau của Ngô Lỗi, hơi giật tay khiến cậu ngửa đầu ra.

Họ nghiêng ngả lảo đảo ngã về phía mép giường. Ngô Lỗi không nói lời nào, chỉ đáp lại những nụ hôn bừa bãi đó, thậm chí càng chủ động. Cậu ôm lấy cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, muốn càng thêm sát vào người hắn một chút nữa, tay giật mở hai nút áo của người trước mặt, nôn nóng chạm đến da thịt ấm áp của hắn, hấp thu chút hơi ấm duy nhất trong căn phòng điều hòa lạnh lẽo.

Tất nhiên là cậu muốn, nhưng cậu không muốn thừa nhận. Người thừa nhận trước sẽ thua, cậu không muốn làm kẻ thua cuộc.

“Em không nói gì thì anh sẽ không giúp em thấy sướng đâu.”

“Em đã thử rồi mà, anh có rất nhiều cách để xử lý em.”

Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển, từ dưới nhìn lên Lưu Hạo Nhiên, tay cởi bỏ dây nịt và khuy quần hắn, mò vào quần lót mà sờ cây gậy đang hưng phấn của hắn, di động lên xuống, cả tay ướt át.

“Không, anh mới càng muốn em hơn một chút.” Kèm theo một nụ cười chiến thắng ranh mãnh.

Trẻ con hư có khuôn mặt xinh đẹp lại không hề sợ hãi đáng bị hung hăng làm một trận mới có thể nhớ lâu, khiến mông cậu nhớ lâu.

Nụ hôn đó càng giống cắn hơn. Hai bên vờn lẫn nhau, không ai muốn để đối phương hoàn toàn chủ đạo, còn mình liên tục bại lui.

Vệt nước bọt thấm ướt chạy một đường từ vai, cổ, xương quai xanh, uốn lượn đến bụng. Mỗi thớ cơ đều siết chặt, Ngô Lỗi gần như nín thở.

Hai ngón tay vô cùng dễ dàng đâm vào, bên trong ướt mềm, quấy loạn qua lại, đầu ngón tay cọ lên tường thịt bên trong. Lưu Hạo Nhiên hơi tiếc vì mình không thể tham dự quá trình đó, “Tự em chuẩn bị rồi à?”

Đáng tiếc. Nếu là hắn giúp cậu mở rộng, chuyện gì cũng chưa bắt đầu Ngô Lỗi đã có thể khóc trước, cậu không thể chịu được nhất chính là cái này.

“Tiết kiệm thời gian, lúc tắm rửa… tùy tiện… chuẩn bị một chút, vào đi, không sợ đau…”

Lỗ nhỏ chật mà nóng vây quanh thu lấy ngón tay, cả bắp đùi và đáy chậu đều ướt đẫm chất bôi trơn. Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ đến nơi nào thì nơi đó run rẩy, hồi hộp hưng phấn mà chờ mong.

Sau tiếng xé mở bao cao su, như Ngô Lỗi mong muốn, một vật càng cứng càng nóng hơn chặn ở chỗ đó, tiến vào, đâm xuyên. Cậu vô thức rên lên, tay nắm chặt cánh tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chống ở bên cạnh, móng tay cắt gọn để lại dấu vết mờ nhạt.

Mùi hương tình ái nồng đến mức như có thể hòa tan một vùng trời. Mỗi một lần đều đâm thẳng vào rồi rút ra. Đi vào càng sâu càng gợi lên nhiều khát khao. Da thịt kề sát. Những tiếng rên dài ngắn không che giấu. Sau khi mở đê xả lũ là hoàn toàn buông thả tự diệt.

Thứ tình dục hoang đường lại ào ạt kéo đến này sắp đốt cháy họ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá tốt, ở trên giường họ quá hợp nhau. Ngô Lỗi rủa thầm trong lòng, ba năm qua coi như vô dụng, có thích nữa cũng không thích hơn giờ phút này. Đáp án rất rõ ràng. Thứ đầu tiên mới là thứ tốt nhất. Cậu giữ chặt eo hắn, đưa tay kéo đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống. Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đôi môi khép mở thở dốc:

“Thích làm em đúng không?”

“Bên trong em sướng lắm đúng không…”

“Làm em thấy thích lắm nhỉ?”

Giọng Ngô Lỗi nũng nịu mềm mại, lại dán sát mà nói vào tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mỗi một câu đều như móc lấy tim hắn, khiến hỏa khí của hắn tuôn trào xuống dưới, đổi lấy một trận làm tình càng mãnh liệt, khiến mông cậu lãnh đòn. Hắn nhất định phải làm cậu đến mức mềm nhũn chín rục mới bỏ qua.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đoán không đúng, Ngô Lỗi vẫn có thay đổi, phóng túng hơn trước nhiều.

“Trước kia anh có khen em lẳng lơ chưa, Ngô Lỗi?” Hắn vừa thúc vừa hỏi.

“Chắc là có… Quên, quên mất rồi. Mẹ nhà anh, nhẹ chút đi!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị mắng, hắn nắm gương mặt nhỏ tuấn tú đang say mê trong tính sự trước mặt này mà lật qua, “Sau em có thử với ai chưa? Mấy người? Có người nào anh biết không? Họ ngủ em có khó chịu không?”

Cậu duỗi đầu lưỡi liếm ngón tay đặt bên miệng. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đêm nay mình thắng chắc rồi, ít nhất là ở nói ngả ngớn.

“Ngoại trừ ngủ với anh, em không nằm dưới.”

“Em chỉ để cho anh làm…”

“Thật ra anh cũng là người tốt nhất em từng ngủ cùng, người khác đều không bằng anh, kém xa.”

Có người không biết trời cao đất rộng, đúng là xứng đáng bị làm chết ở trên giường.

Bóp chặt vòng eo nhỏ dẻo dai trước mặt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý liên tiếp đụng vào cùng một điểm khoái cảm, ra vào va chạm cực nhanh. Ngô Lỗi không chỗ có thể trốn, bị hung ác mà đè ở trên giường, bị vùi vào sâu trong giường, đùi bụng và sống lưng đều kéo thẳng, liên tục bị làm đến cực khoái. Khắp người cậu, mỗi tấc da thịt đều nhiễm vào hơi thở mạnh mẽ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Hơi thở mà cậu thích.

Đầu vùi vào cổ Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại bắn một lần nữa.

Sức cùng lực kiệt, hai người nằm liệt trên giường, tứ chi quấn lấy nhau, chỉ còn thở và nuốt.

“Lúc nãy em nói thật chứ?”

Sau trận làm tình kịch liệt, phản ứng của cậu rõ ràng chậm lại, sau một lúc lâu Ngô Lỗi mới hỏi lại, “Chuyện nào?”, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa kịp mở miệng bổ sung, cậu đã nói, “Mà dù là chuyện gì thì đều là đàn ông, anh phải rõ chứ, lời nói ra ở thời điểm như vậy…”

“Không thể xem là thật.” Không mạnh tay, như đang dỗ trẻ con, Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đỉnh đầu, rồi gắng gượng ngồi dậy, chân nhũn trần trụi mà đi trước vào phòng tắm.

Nước ấm xối lên người, trước ngực, sau lưng. Đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy rất đói bụng, đói đến dạ dày quặn thành một khối, ngũ tạng lục phủ trống rỗng.

Cậu ló đầu ra khỏi phòng tắm, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở một khe hở trên cửa sổ, đang tựa vào cạnh đó hút thuốc. Cậu gọi thẳng tên hắn:

“Lưu Hạo Nhiên, có đói bụng không? Mình kêu đồ gì đó ăn đi.”


	3. Chương 3

03.

“Đã quên hình dáng của bản thân lúc hai mươi tuổi, nhưng vẫn nhớ rõ hình dáng của em.” *

Lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, hợp tác, quen biết đều là khi Ngô Lỗi hai mươi tuổi, năm tháng đẹp nhất trong mắt người.

Cho đến hiện tại thật ra cũng mới ba, bốn năm thôi, nhưng mỗi lần hồi tưởng, lại như xuyên qua một đường hầm dài quanh co, tưởng như đã là chuyện rất lâu trước đây, lâu đến mức trong trí nhớ Ngô Lỗi, cả chính gương mặt mình cũng đều đã mơ hồ.

Trước giao thừa ba ngày, đoàn phim làm việc ngày đêm, cả tổ đóng máy vào một đêm tuyết nhẹ rơi. Ngô Lỗi quấn một cái áo lông vũ đen dài đến mắt cá chân, ôm bọc giữ ấm tay và một bó hoa xuyên qua đám người, vừa nhảy nhót, vừa đứt quãng gào: “Đóng máy, đóng máy, về nhà, chúc mọi người năm mới vui vẻ…” Nửa câu sau giọng vỡ, khiến mọi người đều cười cậu.

Ở trường quay đèn đuốc sáng trưng, bầu trời đêm là bức màn thẫm màu kéo dài không ngừng. Ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, bông tuyết lả tả rơi, ngừng lại trên vô số gương mặt vui mừng, ngừng lại trên lông mi của Ngô Lỗi. Mỗi nhân viên công tác đều tranh thủ lại xoa đầu cậu, chụp ảnh làm kỷ niệm, vì không biết lần sau làm việc cùng nhau trong mưa trong gió như này nữa là khi nào.

Làm nghề này đa phần là như vậy, chỉ trong tầm ba bốn tháng, một đoạn duyên phận, tiệc tàn người tan.

Tại nhà mình ở Thượng Hải, cậu ăn cái Tết Âm lịch thứ hai sau khi vào đại học tới nay. Cậu không có kế hoạch ra ngoài nào, chỉ ngủ đến tối mắt tối mũi. Lúc tỉnh dậy, cả người ngẩn ra, trong phòng, lầu trên lầu dưới đều bay đầy mùi đồ ăn, mùi chỉ riêng ngày lễ mới có.

Ngày nghỉ ngắn đến không nhắc đến cũng được. Sắp xếp xong hai cái vali cỡ to, mùng năm Tết Ngô Lỗi đã chuẩn bị đi làm lại.

Người nhà đưa cậu xuống lầu, người đại diện giúp bỏ đồ vật vào trong cốp xe. Ngô Lỗi chào một tiếng “Con đi”, rồi khom lưng chui vào chỗ ngồi chuyên biệt của mình trong xe, đầu không quay lại nữa, cửa sổ xe cũng không hạ xuống nữa. Hơn mười năm qua đều như vậy, cậu đã sớm quen, đứa trẻ con hai mươi tuổi tỏ vẻ ngầu nghĩ như vậy, làm gì có nhiều quyến luyến như vậy nữa.

Chỉ có một điểm không vừa ý là chưa nghỉ ngơi đủ, Ngô Lỗi đeo tai nghe im lặng không nói lời nào, cả người ủ rũ. Ngày nghỉ quá ngắn, cậu chỉ vừa tách rời tháo dỡ từng khúc xương từng khối cơ khắp người, trong ngày hội đèn hoa rực rỡ mà trải đầy đất, mà hớn hở tẩy rửa, khâu khâu vá vá, lau chùi xong lại lắp ráp trở lại, cố gắng lắm mới lắp ra được một bản thân còn chưa hoàn chỉnh, đã phải về lại thế giới ồn ào ngược dòng mà đi.

Bên ngoài còn lạnh, sương mù đọng lại trên cửa sổ thủy tinh. Ngô Lỗi không nhịn được đưa ngón tay chà chà vẽ tranh ở trên cửa, chỉ để lại nửa lỗ tai nghe người đại diện nói chuyện. Cậu gọi anh là Lão Tiền. Lão Tiền đúng như tên gọi, thẳng thắn yêu tiền, làm việc chuyên nghiệp, là một người đại diện rất tốt, cũng là người tốt, có con trai con gái có bà xã, ba mươi mấy tuổi chưa đến bốn mươi. Lúc ký anh là Ngô Lỗi được mười tám tuổi, đến giờ cũng đã được hai năm.

“Đừng trông như mất sổ gạo vậy, mới năm mới gặp em lần đầu mà. Cũng đâu phải đưa em đi biến hình, là công việc mà, đúng không.” Kỹ năng số một của người đại diện là dỗ nghệ sĩ.

“Người ta đều đánh nhau vỡ đầu chảy máu vì lịch quay Tết Âm Lịch, tự dưng lại lọt vào tay em một bộ phim như vậy. Phim này bây giờ quay thì cuối năm chắc là có thể chiếu, nhà phát hành này luôn đúng hẹn.”

“…Có khi còn có thể kết bạn mới đấy. Mấy đứa tuổi như em rất dễ chơi thân với nhau mà nhỉ. Không phải hồi trước em luôn nói là khi diễn xong thì không có ai chơi với em à.” Ý anh đang nói đến Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nam phụ trong phim, lớn hơn Ngô Lỗi hai tuổi, tốt nghiệp trường hàng xóm.

Ngô Lỗi không trả lời. Trước đó cậu chưa từng gặp Lưu Hạo Nhiên, người với người muốn quen nhau phải nhờ duyên phận. Mấy thứ như tính tình tính cách, ai biết có hợp nhau hay không. Bạn bè đâu phải muốn là kết được, rõ là mơ hồ. Chuyện này cậu cũng chỉ coi như gió thoảng bên tai thôi.

Lão Tiền nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Trả ơn, kết bạn, lộ mặt ở tiết mục mừng năm mới, không có chỗ nào xấu nhỉ.”

“Sao lại không có…” Ngô Lỗi kéo cổ áo lông lên trên, cho đến khi bao hết toàn bộ cái cằm, lời nói thốt ra như bị nghẹt trong đám mây nặng hơi nước, “Năm ngoái chưa được nghỉ ngơi, quay phim từ đầu năm đến cuối năm, chen vào còn phải về trường đi học, còn bay luôn một cô bạn gái. Theo kế hoạch thì năm nay sẽ thả lỏng một chút, nói là nghỉ ngơi… mà lại thành ra thế này.”

Vai diễn đột ngột thêm vào hoàn toàn làm rối cả lịch trình năm tới. Diễn viên đã sớm ký hợp đồng với bộ phim kia nhận được phim càng tốt hơn nên to gan bội ước với đoàn phim, Ngô Lỗi được người ta nhờ vả phải không trâu bắt chó đi cày. Mùng năm Tết, cậu mang gương mặt đầy sầu lo ngước lên trời 45 độ u buồn đi trên xa lộ đến sân bay, trong lòng nghĩ nên đốt tiền vào cái tai nghe nào trong giỏ hàng mới được. Hay là mua hết đi, không thì để dành nhiều tiền như vậy làm gì, cũng không có thời gian rảnh mà tiêu.

Nói là khách mời đặc biệt, nhưng bên kia lại không hề khách sáo mà muốn cậu dành ra suốt bốn mươi ngày lịch trình. Lúc đầu mới nghe tin, Ngô Lỗi đã trợn mắt há hốc mồm, “Đây là cướp hả…” Lão Tiền thương lượng nửa ngày, điều chỉnh thời gian tham gia diễn của hai bộ phim sau đó cũng thật sự tốn không ít sức lực. Một năm chỉ có mười hai tháng, Ngô Lỗi có đẹp đi nữa cũng không thể có nhiều hơn thời gian so với người khác. Tất cả mọi người đều chỉ có 365 ngày tuần hoàn, công bằng. Nếu không biến ra được nhiều thì đành phải hết sức nén thời gian hiện có, của bản thân, của riêng tư. Năm mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu, mùa xuân còn chưa thức tỉnh, ước mơ của Ngô Lỗi đã trước vỡ tan. Thảm.

Đoàn phim mới đã khởi công được một tháng, đa số người đều không thể về nhà, mọi người ở lại đoàn phim ăn mừng một cái Tết vô cùng náo nhiệt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng vậy. Ngày ba mươi Tết, ban ngày quay phim, buổi tối ăn một bữa cơm tất niên đông đúc, ồn ào láo nháo chơi cả một buổi rút thăm trúng thưởng mà quan trọng là có tham gia, uống say khướt về ăn hành ba ván game, bị đồng đội chửi rát mặt. Trước kia, khi nào ăn Tết mà không về nhà được, hắn sẽ đón ba mẹ đến đoàn tụ một chút. Sau này hắn cũng không vất vả như vậy nữa, năm ngoái chị gái hắn có con, làm thế nào cũng đều không tiện. Một mình hắn cũng ổn. Nơi họ quay phim không phải thành phố lớn, nhưng vào lúc mười hai giờ, pháo hoa lại nổ tung cả bầu trời, tiếng pháo xa xa vang lên đến hơn mười phút. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống má đứng trên ban công khách sạn, ở phương xa vạn nhà đèn sáng, gió lạnh thổi tỉnh cả men say. Trong túi quần jean, di động liên tục rung lên, giữa những ngón tay có một đốm lửa nhỏ khi tỏ khi mờ.

Dở khóc dở cười là gần đây hắn đang trải qua một màn quấy rối công sở xưa nay chưa từng có. Một chuyên viên trang điểm trong đoàn theo đuổi hắn đủ cách không dứt, cũng không biết ai cho người kia can đảm đi theo tín niệm có niềm tin ắc có tình yêu, không vứt bỏ không buông tay. Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ chối rất rõ ràng dứt khoát, nhưng người kia bám quá cứng, nhắm trúng con chó độc thân là hắn không thả. Ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy, xong việc còn hỏi thăm qua WeChat. Tính của Lưu Hạo Nhiên không khắc nghiệt, làm người làm việc đều muốn chừa đường lui, vả lại trong giới người kia cũng coi như có danh, cũng chưa nói gì quá phận, nên vẫn chưa đến mức phải block. Nhưng đúng là rất phiền, hắn đã cài đặt tin nhắn là không làm phiền, nhưng mỗi lần mở WeChat lên hắn vẫn thấy da đầu căng ra, chỉ liếc vội một cái, nếu có việc thì trả lời, không có việc gì thì lập tức xóa tin nhắn.

Má nó, đúng là số hút gay mà. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không lên tiếng, chỉ dùng khẩu hình mà thầm mắng một câu.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi tới khách sạn mà đoàn phim đặt thì chưa đến giờ cơm tối, cậu cất đồ, rửa mặt rồi lại ra ngoài. Đây là ngày đầu cậu đến, lại là do người khác nhờ đến giúp, tháng giêng luôn có quá nhiều cớ để tiệc tùng, phim còn chưa bắt đầu quay, cuộc chơi đã được tổ chức trước. Cậu gặm một cái sandwich thịt muốn lót bụng trước, sợ lát nữa không ăn được miếng cơm nào mà chỉ uống được mỗi rượu. Chắc chắn sẽ không uống thắng được đám người Sơn Đông kia, nhưng cũng đừng để đau dạ dày.

Cậu đến vẫn hơi sớm, Ngô Lỗi và trợ lý trước tiên gọi cà phê ở quán cà phê dưới lầu uống. Người phục vụ nhận ra cậu. Chỗ của họ là một trong những khách sạn tốt nhất ở địa phương, tiếp đãi phần lớn đoàn phim tới quay phim, qua một năm, họ đã thấy được vô số minh tinh, nhưng đây đúng là lần đầu thấy Ngô Lỗi. Người pha chế ở quầy bar chăm chú nhìn nửa bên mặt ở cách đó không xa, vẽ hoa văn lên cà phê còn cẩn thận hơn bình thường vài lần. Thấy trên mặt cà phê được bê lên có vẽ một con gấu nhỏ, Ngô Lỗi hé miệng cười, “Đáng yêu”. Tới rồi thì bình tĩnh lại, tâm tình khó hiểu của cậu cũng dần dần tốt hơn. Nhưng mà cậu vốn cũng là người như vậy, cảm xúc đến cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh.

Bên cạnh bàn có người ngồi xuống, là hai người, quay lưng về phía cậu gọi món. Chờ người phụ vụ đi rồi, họ mới tán chuyện vớ vẩn. Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy tên mình được nhắc đến. Bản thân cậu không định nghe lén người khác trò chuyện, nhưng cậu rất nhạy cảm với tên của mình, không thể làm gì được. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào hoa văn trên mặt bàn đá cẩm thạch, tay cầm ly cà phê lên, lắng nghe đầy hứng thú.

“Anh biết hôm nay Ngô Lỗi đến chứ? Chắc là đã tới rồi. Bữa này coi như mời khách.”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đáp lời, tới rồi, đang ngồi ở đây nè.

“Lúc trước em còn nghĩ người kia bội ước, họ phải tìm ai đến thay thế. Với cái việc hỗ trợ dài không mười ngày cũng đến nửa tháng này, đa số diễn viên đều đã sắp xếp xong công việc trong năm mới này, ai mà muốn chứ…”

Ngô Lỗi lặng lẽ gật gật đầu, không sai.

“Nghe nói là tìm thầy giáo của cậu ta ở trung gian nhờ hỗ trợ một chút.”

Cậu khẽ thở dài. Trời đất bao la, thầy là lớn nhất.

“Không biết cậu ta thế nào, mong đừng là một kẻ thích gây chuyện. Loại người còn nhỏ nhưng đã đi diễn nhiều năm thế này thì bệnh ngôi sao cũng không nhỏ, tri nhân tri diện bất tri tâm, anh phải cẩn thận một chút… Này Hạo Nhiên, em đang nói chuyện với anh đó. Từ lúc ngồi xuống đến giờ anh cứ mân mê mãi cái di động vậy, không đáp lại em một câu nào…”

Trùng hợp, đúng thật là trùng hợp.

Mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên rõ ràng đầu óc không để ở đây, hôm nay sự kiên nhẫn của hắn đã đến cực điểm, người theo đuổi quấy rầy càng nghiêm trọng hơn, sắp đạp đến vạch giới hạn. Hắn đã xóa khung thoại ba lần, nhưng tin nhắn mới vẫn không ngừng xuất hiện. Hắn cũng không phải người không thể quyết tuyệt làm tổn thương người ta, rõ ràng cứ nói thẳng ra luôn: không thể, không thích. Quay phim xong hắn đến khách sạn, ngồi ở quán cà phê, cơn giận bốc lên, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà đùng đùng gõ chữ. Thế nhưng trước mặt hắn còn có một đàn em cùng đóng phim trên miệng không có khóa kéo, khiến hắn thấy phiền vô cùng, nhưng hắn thật sự không rảnh bận tâm.

“Nghe rồi, nghe rồi, Ngô Lỗi Ngô Lỗi. Từ lúc ngồi xuống đến giờ cậu không câu nào là không nói cậu ta.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thờ ơ đáp lại một câu.

Đối phương nghe được đáp lại lập tức bắn liên hồi. Bọn anh gặp nhau chưa, bọn anh biết nhau à, có thân không, trước kia có hợp tác với nhau không, anh có biết không…

Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết được mình làm sai rồi, lẽ ra không nên mở miệng nói chuyện, cứ ngó lơ cái tên lắm lời phiền người này thì tốt rồi. Hắn mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Chưa gặp không quen không biết. Chỉ biết mặt rất đẹp…”

Hắn đang nói thì trợ lý gọi điện thoại xong từ bên ngoài vội vã tiến vào, hoàn toàn không biết tình huống bên trong thế nào. Trợ lý vọt đến trước mặt Ngô Lỗi, gõ bàn của cậu, giọng nói không lớn không nhỏ, nhưng vừa vặn đủ để bàn bên kia nghe được, “Lỗi Lỗi, đi thôi, nhanh lên, người ta đến gần hết rồi.”

Mọi người xem có trùng hợp không.

Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng rồi đứng lên mặc áo khoác, nơi khóe mắt cậu thấy được lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên bỗng căng ra.

“… Nghe nói diễn xuất cũng khá tốt.” Cái này vốn phải là nửa câu sau. Nhưng chậm rồi, đã không còn kịp, phải cố nuốt vào.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đầu óc đột nhiên trống rỗng. Hắn đối nhân xử thế luôn cẩn thận, hôm nay không biết bị ai nhập. Đúng là người ta một khi không thể điều khiển được cảm xúc của mình thì sẽ phạm sai lầm, mà còn là loại sai lầm cấp thấp mà lúc mười mấy tuổi hắn mới ra mắt cũng sẽ không phạm phải.

Không thể tránh được, bên ngoài vẫn luôn so sánh họ với nhau, nhưng mấy năm qua họ chưa bao giờ chạm mặt nhau, dù là ở bên ngoài hay lúc riêng tư. Tối qua lúc tập thoại, người đại diện có đề cập chuyện này, ý bảo là nếu là bạn cùng trang lứa lại hợp nhau thì kết một người bạn trong nghề cũng không tệ, bảo hắn tự mình ước lượng cho tốt. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu nói, “Thì sau đó chơi game với nhau đi”.

Không tưởng được là hôm nay sẽ gặp nhau như vậy. Nhớ lại ngữ điệu vừa nãy ai nghe cũng hiểu lầm của mình, thôi, chuyện này coi như hỏng rồi.

Chơi game, chơi cái quần.

Lúc đi ngang qua bàn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, khóe môi khẽ nhếch lên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt đụng vào nhau. Không biết có phải ảo giác của hắn không, nhưng lúc rời đi người ta hình như còn khẽ gật đầu chào hắn.

Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt của họ thật sự rất gượng gạo, chủ yếu là Lưu Hạo Nhiên xấu hổ. Riêng Ngô Lỗi thì cảm thấy khá thú vị.

Sau này họ thân nhau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới nói: “Ngày đó ánh mắt em lúc quay lại như đang nhìn một thằng ngu. Anh điên mất.”

Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, “Đó là ảo giác do anh thấy xấu hổ đó. Lúc em quay đầu nhìn lại, thấy anh cũng rất đẹp mà, trăm nghe không bằng một thấy.”

Ngô Lỗi mặc một cái áo khoác dài nâu nhạt cắt vừa người, tay đút túi chậm rãi đi ra ngoài, biến mất trong tầm mắt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu lại hỏi đàn em: “Cậu chết ngay tập đầu tiên trong phim cung đấu thì thôi đi, lại còn kéo theo đàn anh cậu, có phải quá nặng tình trọng nghĩa không?” Rồi hắn cúi đầu block hoàn toàn cái mầm tai hoạ kia. Nên làm vậy từ sớm mới phải.

* từ Giả Chương Kha


	4. Chương 4

04.

Buổi tối trở về phòng, Ngô Lỗi tắm xong rồi chui vào chăn dựa vào đầu giường chơi di động.

Hơi nóng của nước ấm khiến men say trong người cậu bốc ra, cậu chỉ cậy vào chút tỉnh táo cuối cùng mà đưa tay quẹt trên màn hình.

Trợ lý ở phòng bên ngoài sắp xếp đồ, người đại diện vào phòng đi một vòng. Buổi tối lúc ăn cơm Lão Tiền không có ở đó.

“Thế nào? Thấy bạn mới chưa?”

Ngô Lỗi như nhớ ra chuyện gì vui lắm, cậu dừng một chút, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi màn hình, ậm ừ nói, “Thấy rồi.”

Lúc tối họ ngồi cùng một bàn, đối diện chéo nhau, vừa nâng mắt lên là thấy mặt của người kia. Trong một bữa cơm không biết họ đã nhìn nhau bao nhiêu lần. Ngô Lỗi thì không sao cả, mắt đụng nhau, nhìn lại, rồi tự nhiên dời đi. Còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ gì thì cậu đoán không được.

Mấy ngày tiếp theo họ có diễn phối hợp với nhau, theo lý mà nó nói thì đây là lần đầu họ gặp nhau, trước đó cũng không biết nhau. Đạo diễn làm người trung gian, trên bàn cơm gọi hai người trẻ tuổi lại giới thiệu với nhau.

Là người lớn tuổi hơn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật gật đầu, chủ động vươn tay: “Lưu Hạo Nhiên.”

“Bọn cháu gặp nhau rồi.” Ngô Lỗi vừa bắt tay vừa quay đầu qua cười với đạo diễn.

Không khí hòa hợp, người đàn ông trung niên đã uống một ít rượu vui vẻ cười vỗ vai hai người, không ra vẻ tự đại, hết cổ vũ lại khích lệ, nói mấy thứ như là rất có triển vọng tuổi trẻ tài cao gì đó, tỏ vẻ hâm mộ tuổi tác của họ, xong rồi đi sang bàn khác mà vui vẻ, để lại không gian cho hai người trẻ, “Mấy cậu trò chuyện đi.”

Một khoảnh khắc yên lặng ngắn ngủi, không có chuyện gì để trò. Ngô Lỗi thu nụ cười, ngồi lại chỗ của mình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng như vậy.

Mỗi người đều thở phào một hơi.

“Nói chuyện rồi chứ?” Lão Tiền hơi hứng thú.

Cậu cắm sạc cho di động rồi đặt ở tủ đầu giường, sau đó nhắm hai mắt nằm xuống, mơ mơ màng màng phun ra một câu: “À… Khen em đẹp.”

Lão Tiền tự nhận không hiểu được suy nghĩ của người trẻ tuổi bây giờ, anh nghi hoặc nhìn thoáng qua Ngô Lỗi đã buồn ngủ chỉ lộ mỗi cái đầu, rồi tắt đèn thay cậu.

Mùng sáu khởi công, sáu sáu thuận lợi.

Ngày đầu tiên, tổ đầu tiên.

Hóa trang xong thì vào phim trường. Đạo diễn giải thích đơn giản một chút, làm mẫu một chút với người bên cạnh cho diễn viên xem, còn cụ thể thế nào thì lúc quay thật còn phải điều chỉnh nữa.

Cơ bản cũng không có gì khó khăn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay tay xoay chân, rồi nhận lấy cây súng mà nhân viên đạo cụ đưa qua. Đồ làm rất giống thật, nặng trĩu cả tay. Hắn xoay hai vòng trong tay để làm quen với đạo cụ. Ngay sau đó hắn từ sau đi lên, chống nòng súng lạnh băng lên thái dương của Ngô Lỗi.

“Tất cả đừng qua đây, tụi mày còn muốn đầu của thằng nhãi này không.”

Diễn viên đủ tư cách chính là như vậy, có được sức lôi cuốn vô hạn. Ngay khi máy quay bật lên, họ không còn là chính mình nữa, mà đã hoàn toàn trở thành một người khác. Nhân vật dù nhỏ thế nào cũng có kiếp trước kiếp này, cũng đã từng sống trên đời, là con người có máu có thịt.

Năm mới quay màn diễn đầu, Ngô Lỗi bị siết cổ, súng chĩa vào đầu, khó thở, đỏ mắt, có thể coi là một trải nghiệm kỳ ảo. Người ở sau cũng nhập vai, lệ khí áp bức kẻ bị bắt cóc, cùng đường tuyệt vọng, giọng nói run lên cũng phát cuồng, mỗi một câu thoại đều vững chắc thốt lên bên tai Ngô Lỗi.

Đạo diễn hô dừng lại, cảnh này được qua.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức thả lỏng cánh tay, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Không sao chứ?” Hắn biết mình dùng sức rất mạnh. Phong cách của trường hắn luôn rất thống nhất, nghe trực tiếp xem trực tiếp cảm thụ trực tiếp.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, đưa cổ qua lại để xác nhận đầu mình vẫn còn, trong lòng thầm khen: “Diễn rất tốt.”

Còn quay mấy cảnh nữa, một buổi sáng suôn sẻ ngoài dự đoán.

Trong lúc đổi cảnh, tổ quay phim điều chỉnh vị trí máy, còn diễn viên thì nghỉ ngơi và dặm thêm trang điểm tại chỗ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm súng đạo cụ trong tay vứt tới vứt đi, tay trái đổi sang tay phải tay phải đổi sang tay trái, tâm trí đã lạc đi đâu. Hắn đang do dự không biết làm sao để nói chuyện ngày hôm qua, không thể cứ để nó treo ở kia mãi.

“Này…” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên xoay người.

“Này…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên há mồm định nói.

“Anh nói trước đi.” Ngô Lỗi chớp mắt, “Em không có chuyện gì hết.”

Đối thoại đột nhiên xảy ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn chưa chuẩn bị xong lời nói trong đầu, “Thì… chuyện hôm qua ấy,” để khiến bản thân trông có vẻ chân thành hơn, hắn chăm chú nhìn vào đôi mắt của Ngô Lỗi, từng câu từng chữ nói ra, “Không phải anh tìm thêm cớ cho mình, nhưng mà sau đó anh vốn còn lời chưa nói xong, ngữ khí đó cũng tuyệt đối không phải nhắm vào em. Lúc đó anh vướng chuyện khác, không dễ xử lý lắm, rất phiền, cũng được một thời gian rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dừng lại. Hắn không biết Ngô Lỗi có tin không, bản thân hắn nghe cũng giống đang biện minh nói lung tung.

Ngô Lỗi như nghĩ ngợi gì, đưa tay sờ cằm, nói rất từ tốn lại vô cùng chắc chắn:

“Nhưng mặt em đúng là rất đẹp mà!”

Cho lối thoát giữ mặt mũi hòa hoãn bầu không khí.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên phì cười một tiếng, đụng vai cậu, “Sao em không hề khiêm tốn gì cả vậy?”

Người trẻ tuổi tự kỷ thở dài: “Cũng chỉ đẹp trai nhất Trung Hoa thôi mà, à em có cái ốp điện thoại…” Nói rồi cậu lôi di động ra tìm cái ảnh ốp điện thoại đẹp trai nhất Trung Hoa của mình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa đầu lại gần nhìn, miệng phát ra thanh âm kinh ngạc.

Nhân viên công tác ở gần đó nghe được tiếng náo nhiệt quay qua nhìn mấy lần, cảm thán một câu, đúng là tình hữu nghị tốt đẹp của con trai, chỉ một buổi sáng đã dựng được. Người có kinh nghiệm hơn thì ý bảo đừng vui mừng quá sớm, thêm mấy ngày nữa là tụi nó sẽ họp nhau phá làng phá xóm, cần phải chuẩn bị thêm đạo cụ mới được.

Mấy ngày sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở ngoài trở về, trên tay cầm hai túi đồ ăn, lắc lư đi tới. Vừa ra khỏi thang máy, từ đằng xa hắn đã thấy có người đang ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất trên hành lang. Hắn đến gần thì thấy là Ngô Lỗi đang đeo tai nghe tập trung chơi game, vành mũ kéo rất thấp, hoàn toàn không biết có người đến gần. Ngô Lỗi ngồi dưới đất cuộn mình lại chỉ thành một cục nho nhỏ, nhưng rõ ràng lúc đứng thắng đóng phim cũng cao đến hơn một mét tám.

Hắn lặng lẽ tới gần, đưa chân đá nhẹ vào mũi chân cậu trai đang chơi game, dọa cậu giật nảy mình. Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, di động rớt xuống đùi.

Từ góc này, từ trên nhìn xuống, đôi mắt cậu có vẻ càng to hơn, hai hàng lông mi vừa dày vừa dài vừa cong.

Ái chà, đôi mắt to hoảng sợ này. Lưu Hạo Nhiên hơi có cảm giác thành tựu.

“Sao không lên tiếng?! Làm em sợ hết hồn.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thẳng người lên, “Em đeo tai nghe, anh nói thì em nghe được à?”

Ngô Lỗi tháo tai nghe xuống, duỗi thẳng đôi chân hơi tê ra, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: “Thế thì cũng không thể dọa người ta chứ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi cậu ngồi đây làm gì mà không về phòng, hay là tính làm nghệ thuật.

Trên hành lang trải thảm dày, ngồi thì không lạnh nhưng cũng khá bẩn.

“Quên mang thẻ phòng, có người đi lấy rồi, nên em tranh thủ chơi một ván luôn.” Ngô Lỗi vẫy vẫy cái di động trong tay, trên màn hình vẫn đang là giao diện trò chơi.

“Nghiện game nặng nhỉ. Người của em khi nào quay lại? Vào phòng anh từ từ chờ nhé?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng cằm, chỉ vào cửa phòng xéo xéo ở đối diện, nói xong muốn kéo Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy.

Họ ở cùng tầng thì cũng không lạ gì, nhưng ở đối diện xéo nhau thì không biết là trùng hợp hay là cố tình.

Phòng có nội thất tương đồng thường tập trung ở cùng tầng, nói về việc phân hạng trong ngành thì cũng có đủ loại, diễn viên thế nào sắp xếp điều kiện thế nào, tất cả đều liệt kê trong hợp đồng, dựa theo quy tắc mà an bài. Trước kia lúc vừa bắt đầu họ cũng ở phòng rất bình thường, phải chấp nhận mà sống, công việc quan trọng hơn, sau này tình huống càng ngày càng tốt, họ đang nổi lên, danh tiếng độ nổi tiếng đều có đủ, điều kiện ăn ở cũng cao hơn.

Ngô Lỗi không chắc lắm, còn đang lưỡng lự. Cậu mới đưa tay qua thì cửa thang máy ở phía xa đã kêu một tiếng “Đinh” rồi mở ra. Người của cậu quay lại rồi.

“Thẻ phòng lấy về rồi, cảm ơn.” Ngô Lỗi đứng lên khỏi mặt đất nói cảm ơn.

“Không sao, vậy anh vào trước.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa phòng ra, khuỷu tay vung lên đóng lại, động tác rất lưu loát.

Nhìn thêm vài lần nữa, cậu mới thu tầm mắt lại, nửa phút sau Ngô Lỗi cũng vào phòng.

Hành lang dài tối tăm lại yên tĩnh trở lại.

Tết Nguyên Tiêu là ngày linh đình cuối cùng trong tháng giêng, đèn đuốc rực rỡ. Theo lệ thường thì trong đoàn sẽ mời khách liên hoan, đặt bao lầu hai ở quán cơm làm đồ ăn ngon nhất ở địa phương. Bữa cơm này mãi đến tận mười hai giờ mới tàn.

Trên đường từ quán ăn về khách sạn, chỉ ngắn ngủn khoảng mười phút đồng hồ, ngoài cửa sổ đã thấy đủ màu pháo hoa, trên đường rất vắng xe qua lại, ở vành đai xanh ven đường còn có vài ụ tuyết đọng, hai hàng đèn lồng đỏ rực vẫn tỏa sáng trong đêm. Bầu không khí lễ hội cuối cùng.

Ngô Lỗi tựa vào cửa sổ xe, trước mắt mơ hồ, cậu vuốt mặt, “Muốn đốt pháo bông quá đi.”

Không ai trả lời cậu. Cả ngày nay ai cũng mệt mỏi, tất cả đều chỉ coi là cậu thuận miệng nói vậy thôi. Tài xế đảo tay lái, quẹo vào khách sạn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và cậu xuống xe ngay sát nhau. Hắn quay đầu lại thấy Ngô Lỗi thì cười với cậu, “Uống nhiều quá à?”

“Vẫn ổn, không có không có.” Cậu lại xoa mặt lần nữa.

Trong đêm tối, hai người sóng vai đi ra bãi đỗ xe, những người khác theo sau.

Khách sạn ở vùng ngoại ô, bình thường rất vắng người, lúc này người tới đốt pháo bông cũng không ít. Cách đó không xa có một đợt pháo rất lớn phóng lên, chiếu sáng cả nửa bầu trời đêm. Ngô Lỗi dừng chân lại, ngẩng gương mặt nhỏ mang chút men say mơ hồ mà xem. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng làm theo cậu, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời. Hai người như hai thằng ngốc đứng ở đó, đồng tử nở ra thu lại theo pháo hoa đổi màu và kiểu trên không, mãi đến khi nhân viên công tác đến.

Chỉ chỉ pháo hoa đủ kiểu trên trời, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đánh mắt ra hiệu cho trợ lý của mình. Trợ lý ghét bỏ mà lắc đầu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại chỉ, lần này thì kiên quyết hơn.

Muốn cái này!

“Em có muốn đốt không?” Tay sợ lạnh đút trong túi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng khuỷu tay chạm vào Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh thần lại, “Em lớn vậy rồi, xem một chút là được. Em không…”

Cậu đang nói chuyện thì từ khóe mắt thấy trợ lý của Lưu Hạo Nhiên thở hồng hộc ôm về một đống pháo, mắt cậu lập tức sáng lên, “Nhiều vậy!”

Đại gia theo nguyên tắc tụi nhỏ (Thần Tài) vui vẻ là được đến chơi cùng họ. Mọi người tìm một chỗ đất trống, từng người đốt pháo. Lúc pháo hoa lao ra khỏi ống, phóng lên trời, nổ tung rực rỡ, trên mặt ai cũng đều toát lên vẻ hạnh phúc, đều thưởng thức vẻ đẹp thoáng qua trước mắt.

“Một đời người nếu giống như vậy cũng tốt lắm.”

Đau khổ sẽ không quá dài, chỉ đơn giản nổ tung thành một mảnh ánh sáng rực rỡ, chói lòa, xa xôi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đủ loại pháo hoa nở tung rồi biến mất, giọng nói rất khẽ, chỉ có Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ở bên là nghe được. Hắn quay đầu nhìn cậu.

“Ừ, rất tốt, anh cũng cảm thấy vậy.”

Tới lúc kết thúc, cuối cùng chỉ còn một hộp pháo cầm tay. Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm dưới đất rút hai que cầm trên tay.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy bật lửa trong túi ra cho cậu, mỗi tay một que mà đốt lên, phật một phát, lửa bừng sáng chiếu vào trong mắt Ngô Lỗi.

Ở sát bên cạnh, một trận pháo hoa rất to ầm ầm nổ vang, hai tay Ngô Lỗi đều cầm đồ cả, mỗi phát pháo nổ tung bay lên trời đều khiến cậu giật mình rụt cổ liên tục lui ra sau. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười, đứng sau lưng cậu như lúc đóng phim mà che lỗ tai Ngô Lỗi. Đôi vai rụt lên ở trước mặt chậm rãi thả lỏng.

“Cứ chơi đi, không sao đâu.”

Lúc lên lầu, thừa dịp những người khác đang mở cửa, Ngô Lỗi khẽ kéo cổ tay áo khoác của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Mai gặp lại, ngủ ngon.” Dứt lời nhảy ngay vào phòng.

“Ngủ ngon.”

“Ta đi xem pháo hoa được không? Đi xem ở bên trong phồn hoa làm sao tái sinh ra phồn hoa, ở trên mộng cảnh làm sao tái hiện được mộng cảnh, để ta sóng vai đi qua bờ sông hoang vắng, nhìn lên bầu trời đêm, niềm hân hoan và đau đớn của sinh mệnh, đều tồn tại trong khoảnh khắc này, tựa như pháo hoa.” *

* Từ “Thiệp mời” của Tịch Mộ Dung


	5. Chương 5

05.

Ở trong thành phố nhỏ phương Bắc, trời tháng ba chợt ấm chợt rét, khi lạnh khi nóng, nắng mưa thất thường.

Lúc mới đến, Ngô Lỗi vội vã làm việc mấy ngày, một tuần sau tiến độ mới dần chậm lại, bắt đầu tuần tự tiến hành.

Làm phim phải chậm rãi tỉ mỉ mới có được tác phẩm tinh tế. Một trang giấy mất đến một ngày, một cảnh phải lặp đi lặp lại, tất cả đều phải soi xét kỹ mới được tính. Mài giũa kỹ năng diễn xuất, cũng mài giũa tâm tính con người.

Đầu xuân, nhiệt độ dần bình thường trở lại, ban đêm còn có máy sưởi bật lên, có thể mặc đồ ngắn tay mở cửa sổ ăn kem.

Vào lúc nghỉ ngơi, nhân viên công tác mua một túi kem lớn đến chia cho mọi người ăn, cũng coi như là một thứ tốt để nâng cao tinh thần khác ngoài trà cà phê thuốc lá khi phải quay suốt đêm.

Ngô Lỗi chọn một cây mà ăn. Cậu thích đồ ngọt, càng là mấy thứ “chuyên dành cho trẻ con” cậu lại càng thích, ăn một cách hào hứng. Liếm liếm rồi hút vào, cậu quay qua thì phát hiện không thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đâu cả, miệng hỏi hắn đâu, thuận tay lấy một que mới trong túi ra. Không biết ai đáp lại là hắn mệt nên ra ngoài hút thuốc.

“Cả kem cũng không ăn luôn.” Ngô Lỗi lấy áo khoác rời khỏi phòng nghỉ.

Giãn người một cái, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết hôm nay đã làm bao nhiêu giờ đồng hồ, kế tiếp còn có một màn diễn ban đêm rất quan trọng. Hắn gian nan mà chịu đựng. Trong bao thuốc chỉ còn một điếu cứu rỗi cuối cùng, vô cùng quý giá. Trong lòng hắn hiểu rõ, tự mình định lượng cho bản thân. Ai mà ngờ giữa chừng lại có một kẻ tới “ăn cướp”, nhảy phốc ra ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn, mắt chớp chớp hỏi: “Còn không? Em cũng…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngây thơ mở tay trái ra, là cái bao giấy trống rỗng đã sớm bị hắn vò thành một cục, “Cây cuối cùng đấy.”

Giữa hai ngón tay phải là đốm lửa vừa đốt lên.

Ngô Lỗi hơi tiếc nuối mà ồ một cái, rồi nhét cây kem mang từ trong ra cho hắn, “Cho anh này.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hơi chần chờ một chút, mới đưa điếu thuốc trên tay qua, “Nếu em không chê thì hút cùng nhé.”

Không chê, tất nhiên là không chê.

Rạng sáng hai giờ, trong lòng có chút dè dặt khó hiểu, Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy điếu thuốc đã đốt lên từ trên tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vẫn còn nhiệt độ từ ngón tay, làn da đụng chạm lẫn nhau, còn có cả một chút nóng bỏng không biết từ đâu ra.

“Mẹ em mà thấy được chắc chắn sẽ đánh chết em.” Phun ra một làn khói mỏng xong, Ngô Lỗi vô cùng thành tín mà trả lại quyền hút thuốc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận lại, răng cắn lấy đầu thuốc.

Cậu là đứa trẻ được người nhà nghiêm khắc dạy dỗ, dần trưởng thành trước con mắt chờ mong của mọi người. Cậu không thể mắc lỗi, không thể nói sai, tốt nhất cũng không được than mệt than khổ. Cậu có được tình yêu của rất nhiều người, như vậy là đã đủ rồi, cậu cũng không cho phép bản thân khiến người khác thất vọng.

“Trẻ ngoan đúng là không nên làm vậy. Sau này hút thuốc sẽ không gọi em nữa. Cũng không để bọn họ gọi em.” Trong làn khói, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nheo mắt chọc cậu. “Bọn họ” là nói máy người nghiện hút thuốc khác trong đoàn.

Ngô Lỗi đứng đối diện với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lưng tựa vào tường, “Không được đâu, anh không thể bỏ lại em được. Khó khăn lắm mới có người gần tuổi em …”

Giọng của Ngô Lỗi lạc vào trong gió, nghe không hề chắc chắn rõ ràng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng lên, “Mở miệng ra”, rồi đưa lần hút cuối cùng cho Ngô Lỗi. Hai người một điếu thuốc, chỉ nói mấy câu đã hút hết rồi.

“Đi nào, đi vệ sinh thôi, xong rồi phải quay về.”

Ngô Lỗi vung vẩy tay đi, đột nhiên cậu lại cười lên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hiểu gì mà nhìn cậu. Thế giới nội tâm của người này khá phong phú, người ta không dễ đoán được cậu đang nghĩ cái gì.

“Thế này trông tụi mình hệt như học sinh cấp 2, đi tiểu cũng rủ nhau đi.”

Mấy ngày nay nhà vệ sinh ở địa điểm quay trong nhà nằm tại tòa nhà khác, hơi bất tiện. Đúng là hai người đã cùng rủ nhau đi tiểu vài lần.

Đã rõ người này đang cười chuyện gì, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm giữ cánh tay Ngô Lỗi: “Có phải còn phải đi như vậy không? Này, mai em mà đi cùng người khác là anh giận em đấy!”

Cái này thì là học sinh tiểu học.

Ngô Lỗi giãy vài lần cũng không rút tay ra được, đưa tay khác cù chỗ ngứa trên eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cả hai náo loạn ầm ĩ.

Hơn nửa đêm còn ồn ào, mấy con chó trong phim trường đều bị họ đánh thức, sủa vài tiếng về phía gây ra tiếng ồn, còn người thì không buồn ngủ lắm.

Đi vệ sinh xong Ngô Lỗi mang tay ướt đi vào, bị trợ lý sinh hoạt chặn lại ngay, rồi nào lấy giấy nào lấy kem dưỡng da tay trong túi ra.

“Nhanh lau đi, nếu không sẽ bị nứt da đó. Nhìn tay em kìa.”

Ngô Lỗi cứ mãi lầm bầm tháng mấy rồi còn đông lạnh được nữa à, thờ ơ nặn ra cả một tay kem dưỡng. Cậu cúi đầu mới phát hiện, trợn mắt nói: “Nhiều vậy!” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh đang nói chuyện với đạo diễn, nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn thì không nghẹn được cười.

Được rồi, anh cười thì chính là anh, đứa con được trời chọn.

“Đồ tốt phải chia sẻ với nhau, để cảm ơn anh, đưa tay ra đây.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bất đắc dĩ vươn một tay ra, Ngô Lỗi lập tức cọ cả hai tay lên, nhất định phải chia cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhiều một chút. Một kẻ cọ một kẻ trốn, dính lên dính xuống chơi cả buổi, mãi đến khi một nữ diễn viên đứng bên cạnh không chịu được, nửa đùa trẻ con nửa ghét bỏ nói: “Đừng có làm loại chuyện này ở trước công chúng chứ, có yêu nhau thì về nhà mà thể hiện.” Lúc này hai người mới ngừng, đứng đắn trở lại. Trên mặt Ngô Lỗi không lộ biểu tình gì, cậu ngồi trên ghế cầm kịch bản lật ra cảnh tiếp theo, tai lặng lẽ đỏ lên.

Ở phim trường luôn phải tìm cái gì đó vui vẻ mà làm thì mới có thể trải qua đêm đen. Nếu không chỉ có mệt mỏi, chờ đợi lắt nhắt lại lâu dài, và buồn tẻ đến chán nản.

Cũng trong ngày đó, cảnh cuối cùng là ngoại cảnh trời mưa, xe phun nước đi vào vị trí xong thì bắt đầu quay, phun cho các diễn viên ướt như chuột lột. Đạo diễn vừa hô ngừng là các trợ lý giành giật từng giây chạy lên bọc khăn lông và áo ấm cho nghệ sĩ của mình, nhưng thực tế thì cũng không ích gì lắm. Chỉ quay hai lần đã qua là may mắn trong bất hạnh.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi lạnh đến tím môi trắng mặt, gió thổi qua một cái là run như cầy sấy, khó kiểm soát được.

“Phun đến mức, lạnh thấu, tim gan.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên khó khăn lắm mới nặn ra được một câu cảm nhận như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi lộ ra nửa khuôn mặt sau cái khăn lông to đùng màu xanh lam, “Có, có thích không?”

Cũng coi như là tìm vui trong cái khổ, hai người run lẩy bẩy mà cười, run cả một đường cho đến phòng thay đồ.

Cửa còn chưa đóng lại hết, Ngô Lỗi đã cởi đồ ra trước. Cậu nắm cổ áo cởi ra một nửa, lộ ra phần lưng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi sau nhắc nhở: “Em cẩn thận một chút đi, cửa còn chưa đóng mà.”

“Có còn tình người không vậy? Em đã như vậy rồi, hơn nửa đêm còn muốn rình coi nam diễn viên đang chật vật à?!” Ngô Lỗi miệng phàn nàn nhưng vẫn không chậm lại tốc độ cởi quần áo, quần áo bị ướt nước dính sát vào da khiến cậu thấy khó chịu. Trong lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay người đóng cửa, cậu đã tuột đồ ra đến mức giới hạn.

“Cái này có tính là anh lợi dụng em không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên miệng thì hỏi rất khách sáo, nhưng mắt thì không hề lịch sự, đảo quét từ trên xuống dưới thân hình gầy nhưng không yếu có đường cong rất đẹp trước mặt mình.

“Đều là đàn ông con trai cả, em sợ anh nhìn cái gì chứ.” Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy một cái khăn mới trong tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cái quần rơi xuống cổ chân được cậu nhấc chân lấy ra rồi hất qua một bên. “Nếu mà anh nhân lúc này sờ vào em thì tính.” Mục đích vốn là khoe, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn cơ bụng của chính mình.

Nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ thật. Hắn thật sự sờ một cái. Sờ xong còn kèm theo một lời bình “Cũng được”, rồi ngồi xuống cái sô pha bên kia cởi nút áo.

Ngô Lỗi đơ người vài giây.

Hai người khoác chăn trụi lủi ngồi trong phòng nghỉ chờ trợ lý đưa quần áo sạch sẽ vào, yên lặng nhấp từng hớp nước ấm. Thân thể dần dần ấm lại, tay chân giãn ra. Nhiệt độ trong phòng rất cao, hấp đến mức bốc ra rất nhiều mỏi mệt mà vốn đã giấu rất kỹ. Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nói chuyện thì dần không còn âm thanh nào, đầu dựa đầu mà ngủ.

Đến khi trợ lý một trước một sau tiến vào, hiện ra trước mắt chính là một hình ảnh hai con vật lông xù nhỏ dựa vào nhau ngủ yên.

Lúc quay lại khách sạn, trời đã sáng lờ mờ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vùi đầu ngủ thẳng. Hắn chìm sâu trong giấc ngủ, không hề mơ thấy giấc mộng nào. Giữa giấc ngủ, hắn có tỉnh lại ăn một bữa cơm, cảm thấy còn có thể ngủ nữa, lại nằm xuống. Ngủ no rồi mở mắt ra thì trời bên ngoài đã lại tối, bỏ cả cơm chiều, lúc này thì có thể ra ngoài ăn khuya.

Khi ra cửa, trùng hợp sao cửa phòng đối diện cũng cùng mở ra, trợ lý và người đại diện của Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau đi ra, vẻ mặt lo âu.

Ngô Lỗi phát sốt, cậu không chống lại được trận phun nước rạng sáng kia, càng về tối càng sốt nặng.

“Em có thuốc, lát nữa em sẽ lấy qua, đừng lo quá.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay lại phòng lục lọi hòm thuốc của mình, tìm thấy một hộp thuốc mới, rồi gõ cửa phòng đối diện.

Hắn vào phòng ngủ, thấy Ngô Lỗi co ro ở một bên giường đôi, ở ngoài chăn chỉ lộ ra một phần đỉnh đầu xõa tung, độ sáng đèn đầu giường rất thấp. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi tới kéo chăn xuống cằm cho cậu, “Không sợ ngạt thở à.”

“Họ nói làm thế thì dễ ra mồ hôi, sẽ khỏe nhanh hơn.” Vì phát sốt không hề bất ngờ cùng với bị cảm, giọng Ngô Lỗi nghe đặc biệt mềm nhẹ, còn mang giọng mũi.

“Uống thuốc mới nhanh khỏi, uống nhiều nước rồi ngủ nhiều đi.” Ngô Lỗi dịch vào bên trong, chừa ra một khoảng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xuống.

Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng ừ một cái, lại rúc vào trong chăn, “Đừng để lây bệnh cho anh.”

Trợ lý ở bên ngoài chờ nước sôi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì ở bên trong trò chuyện cùng Ngô Lỗi.

“Em biết không, có một phương pháp trị cảm là đổ rượu Whiskey vào cà phê nóng, cho đường, rồi phủ lên một lớp kem thật dày, uống cạn một hơi thì sẽ khỏi. Tên nó là cà phê Ireland.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy rất hứng thú, mắt sáng lên không ít, “Em muốn uống. Nhưng mà nghe thì giống rượu hơn, không phải cà phê.”

“Coi như một loại rượu Cocktail đi.”

“Vậy em không uống thuốc, em muốn…” Bệnh nhân đột nhiên hưng phấn.

“Nằm mơ đi, không được.”

Canh chừng Ngô Lỗi uống thuốc xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy, cách chăn mà vỗ cậu: “Ngủ một giấc đi. Sáng mai dậy sẽ khỏe hẳn.”

“Được rồi.” Ngô Lỗi hơi thẹn thùng, cả người rúc vào trong chăn, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt nói cảm ơn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Mắt cậu là đôi mắt biết nói.

“Cảm ơn cái gì chứ,” hắn gõ gõ cái máy tính trên bàn của Ngô Lỗi, “Khỏi bệnh rồi mà có rảnh thì chơi game với nhau đi.”

Người trong chăn vươn ra ba ngón tay, “OK, không vấn đề gì, em sẽ dần anh.”

Mồm miệng lớn lối đấy, đến lúc đó còn chưa biết ai gọi ai là ba đâu.


	6. Chương 6

06.

Cuối tháng xuân là sinh nhật của rất nhiều Song Ngư.

Dù sao cũng còn trẻ, nghỉ ngơi một ngày xong Ngô Lỗi đã gần khỏe hẳn rồi, lại trở về tiếp tục quay. Buổi chiều mới vừa làm xong, đồng nghiệp mừng sinh nhật đã mời cùng đi ăn cơm uống rượu, thịnh tình khó từ chối, không từ chối được.

Thành phố nhỏ ít hoạt động giải trí, cũng chỉ có mấy thứ này. Cơm nước xong, hai xe người lại bị kéo đi ca hát.

Trong phòng khói mịt mù, mọi người ca hát chè chén, nhảy nhót loạn xạ trong bóng tối. Ngồi trong một góc sô pha, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu bắt đầu hoài niệm nửa điếu thuốc mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên chia cho cậu vào buổi quay ban đêm đó. Sao hút nó lại dễ chịu như vậy chứ, mùi bạc hà lành lạnh, không hề sặc chút nào. Cậu tưởng tượng món cà phê Ireland trị cảm mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói, cà phê, đường, Whiskey, và kem. Cậu nâng cái ly trước mặt lên uống một ngụm, rồi mượn bóng tối che giấu mà chán ghét buông xuống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mang theo hơi lạnh bên ngoài cùng đẩy cửa tiến vào.

Hắn cùng những đồng nghiệp đến trễ khác bị trêu đùa bắt phạt rượu, Ngô Lỗi ngồi yên ở xa nhìn lại.

Họ cùng quay phim với nhau mấy ngày đầu, sau khi mấy cảnh chúng của hai người quay xong thì tách ra thành hai tổ. Hôm nay tổ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên xong muộn, không kịp ăn cơm mà đến thẳng nơi ca hát.

“Uống được mà, mấy anh chị đừng giục.” Ứng phó một cách thành thạo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cởi áo khoác lộ ra áo thun màu trắng bên trong, rồi nhận lấy cái ly, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Hắn ngửa cổ ba lần, uống ba lượt, thoải mái sảng khoái không chừa một giọt. Lúc này mọi người mới bỏ qua.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức đi qua, ánh đèn đủ màu rực rỡ chập chờn trên mặt họ, phục cổ lại mờ ảo khiến người ta thấy như không thật. Hắn đụng người vào Ngô Lỗi, “Nhích qua một chút đi, chừa chỗ cho anh với.” Không hề khách khí chút nào.

Hai người mới đầu hai mươi, tuổi hơi nhỏ hơn so với người trong đoàn phim, nếu không phải nhờ quay cùng một bộ phim thì mạng lưới bạn bè bình thường cũng sẽ không trùng nhiều với những người khác ở đây. Lúc này họ nể tình đến chung vui, nhân vật chính vui vẻ, người khác cũng sẽ không cố ý chuốc say, để mặc họ tự tám chuyện ở một bên.

Di động trên bàn rung lên ù ù, trên màn hình hiện lên là “Ma ma”.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trêu đùa: “Bé con Ngô Lỗi, không còn sớm nữa nên ma ma gọi em về nhà ngủ đấy.”

Lúc cầm di động lên đi ra ngoài, Ngô Lỗi giơ tay làm bộ muốn đánh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêng người né, ngã xuống trên ghế mà cười.

Trong hành lang truyền ra rất nhiều tiếng hát và tiếng ồn không rõ ràng.

“Vẫn ổn lắm mà.”

“Không còn sốt nữa rồi. Con đã bảo đừng nói cho mẹ mà, Lão Tiền này sao lại vậy chứ.”

“Có uống một chút, không nhiều lắm, không mệt.”

“Chắc khoảng cuối tháng là kết thúc, khi đó con sẽ về Bắc Kinh, còn chuyện ở trường nữa mà.”

…

Ngô Lỗi đi về hướng nhà vệ sinh, di động áp sát bên tai, đáp lại sự quan tâm của mẹ mình ở xa.

Nói lung tung bảy, tám phút, báo cáo xong tình hình gần đây của mình, cũng không có gì để nói, mẹ cậu lại dặn dò lần nữa phải chú ý thân thể, hai bên mới cúp điện thoại.

Cậu đứng trong buồng, cảm nhận một chút sự tự do khi ở một mình. Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lòng không muốn về phòng hát lại lắm, hay là trốn đi luôn đi. Đang do dự thì đột nhiên có tiếng động bên ngoài truyền vào, làm cái tay đang định ấn nút xả nước của cậu khựng lại.

Ngô Lỗi thề với trời, cậu tuyệt đối không cố ý (lần thứ hai) nghe lén Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói chuyện. Quán cà phê, nhà vệ sinh, đều là những nơi mà tất cả mọi người có thể tới mà nhỉ.

“Đừng quấy rầy tôi nữa, ngay từ đầu tôi đã nói rất rõ rồi, không thể nào.” Giọng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe rất mỏi mệt, Ngô Lỗi nhớ ra vừa nãy hắn vừa tới đã uống ba ly bia.

“Cậu chặn WeChat của tôi, tại sao vậy? Tôi có làm gì có lỗi với cậu sao mà cậu lại chặn tôi?”

Người đứng trong buồng vẻ mặt thâm trầm: Là giọng đàn ông.

“Không phải là có lỗi hay không có lỗi, nhưng đó là quyền tự do của tôi.” Ngô Lỗi hơi muốn liếc qua khe cửa xem vẻ mặt của chủ nhân giọng nói lạnh băng này, bình thường trông hay cười tủm tỉm lắm mà.

“Lưu Hạo Nhiên, rốt cuộc thì cậu thẳng hay cong, độc thân hay là có người yêu, nói chính xác ra đi.”

“Không liên quan đến anh.” / “Liên quan mẹ gì đến anh.” Trong ngoài cửa lạnh nhạt như nhau.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên văn minh kiềm chế hơn một chút, Ngô Lỗi thì nhỏ giọng hơn một chút.

Kế tiếp là dây dưa lôi kéo không hề ý nghĩa không hề logic, giống hệt mấy bộ phim máu chó tám giờ tối. Đời người như diễn kịch, mấy bộ hài kịch rẻ tiền cũng đều từ cuộc sống mà ra. Ngô Lỗi nghe đến nhàm chán, cậu đồng tình với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng cậu càng muốn biết khi nào thì ngoài kia xong việc khi nào thì mình có thể ra ngoài.

Loại thời điểm này đều là cần thần binh từ trên trời giáng xuống mới có thể phá vỡ bế tắc, trong phim truyền hình đều là như vậy, Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không ngờ thần binh đó là chính mình.

Cuộc gọi WeChat bất ngờ vang lên trong nhà vệ sinh chỉ có ba người, nghe chói tai hơn bình thường. Cậu luống cuống ấn tắt, nhưng tiếng nói chuyện bên ngoài đã ngừng.

Giờ này phút này, tình huống này hoàn toàn có thể xếp vào một trong những khoảnh khắc xấu hổ nhất trong tuyển tập xấu hổ 20 năm cuộc đời của Ngô Lỗi.

Ý định của cậu không phải như vậy.

Cậu xả nước, nhún vai, rồi bình tĩnh thản nhiên ra khỏi buồng vệ sinh. Mắt nhìn thẳng đi đến trước gương, tỉ mỉ thấm ướt tay bóp xà phòng rửa tay ra, rửa sạch rồi lau khô. Vào những thời điểm thế này càng phải bình tĩnh.

Trong gương, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu tay chống nạnh, cậu thấy không rõ vẻ mặt của hắn.

Không cần xen vào việc của người khác, đặc biệt là kiểu việc riêng nhạy cảm tế nhị thế này. Coi như chưa xảy ra chuyện gì cả, chưa nghe được cái gì cũng chưa nhìn thấy cái gì cả, đừng nói một câu nào, đi ra ngoài từ cái cửa kia, mọi chuyện đều tốt đẹp.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ như vậy, cũng làm như vậy. Rửa tay xong, cậu không nói một lời mà định thoát khỏi cái không gian này.

Cậu đi ngang qua bên cạnh hai người đó, tới cửa, chỉ còn một bước nữa.

“Ngô Lỗi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lên tiếng.

Được lắm Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi lại thở dài, tại sao phải đối xử với mình như vậy.

Cậu quay người lại nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trong mắt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ có hai chữ: Giúp anh.

Ngô Lỗi nghi là cậu vừa bước ra khỏi cánh cửa kia, trên cửa sẽ ngay lập tức treo biển “Tạm dừng sử dụng”, Lưu Hạo Nhiên sẽ ngay lập tức khó giữ được trinh trắng. Người bây giờ mạnh mẽ lắm.

Thấy “Chết” không cứu thì không hợp với đạo đức người giang hồ như họ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng khá tốt với cậu.

Ngô Lỗi lại vòng trở về, đứng che trước người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngăn cách hai người với nhau, chuẩn bị mạnh mẽ chấm dứt chuyện này.

Dáng vẻ lạnh lùng không kiên nhẫn của cậu cũng rất có khí thế, “Đừng quấy rầy anh ấy nữa, anh ấy không có hứng thú với anh, anh nghe không hiểu à?”

“Thích cái gì mà lại khiến anh ấy khổ sở như vậy chứ?”

Chuyên viên trang điểm không biết tại sao giữa chừng lại nhảy ra một Ngô Lỗi, đi rồi lại quay lại, vừa lên tiếng đã rất cứng rắn, khác xa với cậu trai trẻ khách khí lịch sự trong ấn tượng của mình. Dựa vào suy nghĩ bà đây cũng không phải dễ đùa mà phun lại: “Đây là chuyện giữa hai bọn tôi, không liên quan gì đến cậu. Tôi chỉ muốn nói rõ ràng với cậu ấy thôi, phiền cậu ra ngoài đi.”

Lòng hiếu thắng của Ngô Lỗi bị kích thích, lúc đó cậu cũng không biết tính hiếu thắng này ở đâu trỗi dậy, vì sao lại đến. Đã diễn kịch thì diễn cho trót, cơn tức giận trào lên, cậu không hề quay đầu ra sau mà nắm chính xác cánh tay của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, rồi theo cánh tay lướt tới cổ tay, rồi xuống một chút nữa nắm lấy bàn tay của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. “Anh thật sự cảm thấy không liên quan gì đến em à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng phối hợp mà nắm lại, còn bóp một cái, trong lòng tự dưng nhảy ra hai chữ “múp múp”.

Cảnh trước mắt coi như là một tin vô cùng to, nhưng khó phân biệt được thật giả.

“Thôi đi, vừa nãy cậu còn muốn giả vờ không quen biết bỏ đi mà. Ngô Lỗi đệ đệ giúp anh em thoát thân còn kéo cả chính mình vào, cũng có tình có nghĩa đấy, nhưng mà không đáng đâu.” Thăm dò một chút.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không đếm xỉa đến ai mà diễn tiếp, nhỏ giọng nói với thanh niên đang kéo tay mình: “Đừng tức giận ngó lơ anh, lúc nãy em cũng nghe thấy rồi đấy, tụi anh không có gì cả, anh chỉ thích mình em thôi…” Còn khẽ lắc cánh tay Ngô Lỗi một cái.

Ngô Lỗi đưa mắt ý bảo Lưu Hạo Nhiên câm miệng đừng nói gì nữa, một vừa hai phải thôi.

Có vài người diễn đến say mê nói diễn là diễn luôn, còn bịa rất sinh động thuyết phục, khó trách lại học ở trường hàng xóm.

Cậu giả vờ mất kiên nhẫn kéo cánh tay, “Về rồi nói tiếp, đi thôi.”

Coi một người khác ở đây như không khí, Ngô Lỗi kéo Lưu Hạo Nhiên rời khỏi nhà vệ sinh, mãi đến chỗ ngoặt mới vung tay ra, hất đi thật xa.

Hai người cười như điên.

“Ngô Lỗi, em diễn quá tuyệt, sao trên phim trường anh không biết em diễn tuyệt như vậy chứ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay đẩy Ngô Lỗi đang mang vẻ mặt thâm trầm một cái.

“Anh khiêm tốn rồi, là anh diễn khá tuyệt mới đúng, đến cả em cũng suýt tin.” Ngô Lỗi đánh giá diễn xuất lúc nãy của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã tái hiện nguyên vẹn một tên đàn ông khốn nạn đi ăn phở bị bắt tại chỗ, cố gắng giữ lại cơm của mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên điên cuồng xoa đầu Ngô Lỗi bắt cậu yên lặng.

Hai người đi dọc hành lang đến cửa thông gió ở lối thoát hiểm, làn gió lạnh ban đêm ngoài cửa sổ thổi vào khiến họ tạm thời yên tĩnh lại.

“Khi trước anh bảo có chuyện làm phiền anh là cái này à?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bất đắc dĩ nói, “Ừ, không biết làm sao mới được. Lúc nãy em cũng thấy rồi đấy.”

Lưng dựa vào tường, Ngô Lỗi cảm thán, “Ai ở trên đời mà có biện pháp vẹn toàn đôi bên đâu. Sống ở trên đời cuối cùng rồi cũng sẽ phải làm tổn thương vài người, phụ lòng vài người, không có cách nào khác cả.” Có lẽ là vì trong giọng nói nhẹ nhàng đó mang theo sự chân thành đáng quý, dù dùng gương mặt trẻ tuổi nói ra lời lão thành cũng không có vẻ kỳ lạ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, lấy ra ra một bao thuốc mà lần này rốt cuộc cũng còn đầy: “Phải, cảm ơn thầy Ngô đã chỉ bảo, đốt một điếu cho ngài này.”

Ngô Lỗi uống rượu rồi nên có vẻ lưu manh mà chờ người hầu hạ, đôi mắt cậu ngập nước đến không bình thường.

Ai mà ngờ cái bật lửa của Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hề nể mặt, gió thổi là tắt. Cậu không nhịn được muốn rủa Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng trong miệng ngậm đồ, nói không rõ ràng, “Sao anh không bỏ ra thêm hai đồng mà mua cái chắn gió hả?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lạch cạch quẹt hai lần nhìn chằm chằm vào tia lửa, “Cái này là lúc ở sân bay, anh qua chỗ kiểm tra an ninh tiện tay nhặt một cái trong rổ, lúc đó chỉ chọn cái đẹp thôi…”

Chòm Thiên Bình đúng là chỉ thích cái đẹp. Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày không hề giấu diếm.

“Vậy thế này…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đổi chỗ, cậy vào một chút ưu thế về chiều cao mà từ sau ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, một tay chắn gió, một tay bật lửa.

Trong không gian tối tăm, vốn chỉ có ánh đèn màu xanh lục ở chữ “Lối thoát hiểm” là sáng.

Bỗng nhiên, một ngọn lửa nhỏ bừng lên.

Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt, quên hút vào. Cậu bị một thân hình cũng trẻ tuổi như mình dán sát, cảm nhận được trái tim không thuộc về mình đang đập. Bên tai vang giọng nói trầm thấp của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chóp mũi hắn mơ hồ cọ qua vành tai cậu, cố ý nói: “Hút vào, hút vào mới có thể… Hay là em còn chưa học được?”

Ngô Lỗi làm theo.

Một làn khói mỏng bay lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên rút tay về, trở lại khoảng cách vừa nãy. Chính hắn cũng đốt một điếu.

Không ai nói chuyện, trong thầm lặng, có thứ gì đó lại lần nữa dấy lên.

Là cao thủ. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mình gặp đối thủ rồi.

Lớn hơn hai tuổi đúng là vẫn có khác biệt.

Bản thân cậu mang theo một ít cảm xúc người ngoài khó phát hiện được mà bắt đầu làm việc, cảm thán khởi đầu năm mới, cuộc sống đúng là không dễ dàng.

Hiện giờ đã đi được hơn nửa đường, nhưng mọi chuyện lại dần thú vị hơn so với lúc cậu vừa đến, thú vị hơn nhiều.

Mà tất cả đều là vì Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Chỉ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.


	7. Chương 7

07.

Giữa họ cũng từng có những ngày ngây thơ. Chắc là hai mươi ngày, hay là nhiều hơn? Không nhớ rõ.

Vừa khéo gặp nhau, khói lửa dưới bầu trời đêm hội, giao lưu thường xuyên, vui cười đùa giỡn.

Cuối cùng dừng lại ở một điếu thuốc.

Vốn dĩ hắn có rất nhiều cách để châm điếu thuốc đó, nhưng lại cố tình chọn cách ái muội nhất. Hắn đang ướm thử thăm dò, cũng là xác nhận, xác nhận người kia có suy nghĩ đó hay không, mới có thể phát triển được chuyện tiếp theo.

Thời đại lộn xộn này đa số đều như thế, thuận mắt, hợp nhau, có nhu cầu tình dục, sau đó lăn lên giường làm một phát. Nếu hàng to xài tốt kỹ năng trên giường giỏi, kéo quần lên nhanh chóng dứt khoát không rắc rối, cũng không phải là không thể làm nhiều hơn vài lần.

Tình yêu là xa xỉ, vô cùng quý giá, rất khó mà có được, người tham lam muốn sướng muốn tình muốn yêu không mấy ai có kết cục tốt, đa phần đều dở khóc dở cười.

Họ cũng không phải trai ngoan.

Người thành niên đánh qua vờn lại cũng có thể cố tỏ ra bí ẩn không mệt mỏi, anh tới tôi đi, tạo ra vài sự quan tâm và lãng mạn khó phân biệt thật giả. Họ cũng có thể thẳng thắn minh bạch, ở một thời điểm nào đó mà để cho một ít dục vọng vén mây kéo màn, như là tôi rất có hứng thú với cậu, tôi muốn có một ít chuyện gì đó cùng cậu.

Hoặc đơn giản trực tiếp hơn nữa, tôi muốn ngủ với cậu, nếu cậu đồng ý.

Sau tối hôm đó, hai ngày sau, lúc Ngô Lỗi đang tắm rửa thì cửa bị gõ liên tục. Cậu mới gội đầu xong, không biết ở ngoài có chuyện gì lớn xảy ra, mới hô lên, tắt nước rồi ra mở cửa.

“Anh sẽ sớm bị đuổi đấy.” Cậu tức giận mở cửa cho người vào. Trợ lý theo cậu đã nhiều năm cũng không để ý lắm câu uy hiếp này, trong nhà có chút chuyện nên hắn phải trở về, lúc chiều cũng đã xin nghỉ rồi. Trong hai ngày hắn phải đi nhanh về nhanh, trước khi đi còn phải tới dặn dò rõ ràng với ông chủ. Phần lớn thời gian, các minh tinh nghệ sĩ đều được người ở bên chăm sóc rất kỹ, cho dù có người bình dị dễ nuôi một chút thì cũng không thể so được với người bình thường.

Ngô Lỗi để tóc ước khoác áo tắm dài vừa nhận đồ vừa nghe dặn dò. Mãi đến khi đã dặn đến cả đầu cắm của mỗi một cái đồ điện tử, trợ lý mới vung tay nói, ông chủ, anh đi trước nhé, máy bay không chờ, cậu tự lo liệu đi.

Còn chưa suy nghĩ được câu “tự lo liệu” là có ý gì, cậu quay đầu nhìn lại thì thấy cái sạc điện thoại trên bàn. “Vứt bừa bãi”, cậu nghĩ người ta còn chưa đi xa nên cầm lên đuổi theo.

Trên hành lang không có bóng người, đúng là chạy rất nhanh.

Cậu xoay người, cửa phòng đóng lại một cái “sầm” vang dội trước mặt Ngô Lỗi, khiến cậu trở tay không kịp.

Đậu má…

Hình như đây không phải lần đầu tiên, cũng cùng một sai lầm như vậy cậu đã mắc phải hai lần, đến hai lần.

Mà lần thứ hai, chuyện này gọn gàng dứt khoát đưa cậu vào phòng đối diện.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đâu nghĩ đến lại có chuyện tốt đưa tới cửa thế này. Đồng nghiệp chất lượng tốt, nửa đêm nửa hôm, quần áo xộc xệch, Ngô Lỗi xấu hổ ấm ức đứng đó.

Thật ra hắn cũng đại khái có thể đoán được là có chuyện gì. Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật cười, dựa khung cửa, không vội cho người vào trong.

“Em trai Ngô Lỗi,” hắn bắt chước gọi cậu là em trai Ngô Lỗi như mấy người khác, giả ngu như thật, “Em thế này giữa đêm, không ổn lắm nhỉ.”

Hắn còn giả vờ xem phía sau cậu, “Lỡ đâu người ta nhìn thấy rồi truyền đi thì có mấy cái miệng cũng không giải thích được.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy vẻ mặt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã biết ngay hắn cố ý chơi xấu, cậu lắp bắp, “Em đang tắm thì hắn cứ gõ cửa… Xong rồi đồ của mình cũng quên lấy. Em muốn gọi lại để đưa, thì, thành ra vậy…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng cười dữ dội hơn, Ngô Lỗi lung tung huơ tay huơ chân, chỉ chính mình chỉ cửa phòng rồi chỉ về phía thang máy, vẻ mặt hoàn toàn mờ mịt.

“Em sao mà có độc đến thế nhỉ, sao cứ hay gặp vấn đề với thẻ phòng vậy? Có phải đi máy bay lúc nào cũng đến trễ không?” Đây vốn không phải câu nghi vấn, nhưng người nghe lại để ý.

Ngô Lỗi: … Sao anh biết?

Lúc này đến lượt Lưu Hạo Nhiên sửng sốt, “… Anh thuận miệng nói thôi.”

Tiếng ở hành lang khi cửa phòng mở ra nghe rất rõ, ngay khi có tiếng “tinh” của thang máy ở xa mở ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhanh chóng đưa tay kéo cậu vào rồi đóng cửa lại, khiến Ngô Lỗi bất ngờ không kịp phản ứng, cổ áo kéo kín bị tuột ra hơn phân nửa.

“Anh làm gì vậy.” Cậu trách một câu.

“Em muốn để người ta thấy thật à?”

Cửa ở sau lưng cách ly với thế giới ngoài kia, trước mặt là Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang dựa rất sát, một tay chống ở bên tai cậu. Trên trần nhà ở bậc thềm trước cửa có một bóng đèn hành lang, ánh sáng vàng ấm rọi xuống. Người đắm mình trong ánh sáng, đuôi mắt, sống mũi, khóe môi, tất cả đều rõ ràng hơn trước mấy phần; cũng có một vài nơi khuất trong bóng tối, hắn còn nắm cổ tay cậu chưa buông.

Ngô Lỗi không sợ, cậu nhận lấy ánh mắt hơi có chút khiêu khích suy tư trước mặt, rồi nhìn thẳng lại.

Cuối cùng là Lưu Hạo Nhiên trước lui về sau một bước, “Em chưa tắm xong phải không? Dùng phòng tắm của anh đi.” Rồi hắn đẩy cửa phòng tắm ra hộ Ngô Lỗi, sau đó ngồi xuống lại trước cái máy tính còn đang sáng.

Mười phút trước, hắn vừa mới chơi xong một ván game với bạn cũ, trò chuyện tán gẫu, đang tính hay là chơi một ván nữa vì cũng chưa muộn lắm. Ngay sau đó thì có tiếng chuông cửa.

Đầu ngón tay vô thức lướt qua khe phím, trong phòng rất yên tĩnh, tiếng nước trong phòng tắm cứ như tưới cả vào trong lòng hắn, khiến hắn cứ bồn chồn không yên. Dựa vào một chút hồi ức, hắn tưởng tượng dòng nước ấm nóng đó sẽ chảy qua eo bụng mông chân mà hắn từng thấy như thế nào, nước nhỏ giọt liên tiếp, lại sẽ chảy đến nơi nào càng kín kẽ hơn.

Cổ họng Lưu Hạo Nhiên khô khốc.

Người ở bên kia máy tính hỏi hắn đang làm gì còn chơi nữa không. Hắn nhìn thoáng về hướng phòng tắm, tiếng nước đã ngừng.

“Không chơi nữa. Chơi một chút cho vui là được rồi, ngày mai còn phải làm việc.”

Hắn từ chối chơi thêm một ván mới, nhưng vẫn không kết thúc trò chuyện. Hắn cứ nói lung tung chuyện này chuyện kia, đều là mấy chuyện vụn vặt không quan trọng, mãi đến khi Ngô Lỗi ra khỏi phòng tắm, lấy khăn khô đứng trước gương mà lau mái tóc rối của mình.

Lau vội hai ba cái xong, Ngô Lỗi đi qua, ngồi ở cái ghế sô pha bên cạnh. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ cái ly trên bàn, bảo Ngô Lỗi uống nước.

“Đang trò chuyện à?” Hầu kết lăn lên lăn xuống, cậu mở to miệng bổ sung lượng nước bị thoát đi.

“Là bạn cùng lớp hồi còn học cấp ba, hôm nay vừa lúc cũng rảnh nên hẹn chơi game.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay ghế qua, đối mặt với Ngô Lỗi mà nói chuyện.

“Tiếc quá, em không vào được phòng mình, máy tính còn bị khóa ở trong.” Ngô Lỗi tiếc nuối.

Tất nhiên một cánh cửa không phải chỉ có một thẻ phòng duy nhất là có thể mở được.

Sau khi tìm được người cứu giúp, lúc nào cậu cũng có thể liên hệ bất cứ người nào mà cậu muốn, sau đó giải quyết vấn đề.

Nhưng nếu trong lòng ôm ấp tâm tư nào khác, như vậy toàn thế giới sẽ chỉ có một thẻ phòng đó, vào ban đêm, trừ Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì làm phiền ai cũng đều là không lịch sự lắm.

Cả hai cùng yên lặng một phút ngắn ngủi.

Ngô Lỗi mở miệng phá vỡ sự im lặng, “Học cấp ba như thế nào vậy? Không biết có giống với tưởng tượng của em không.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa mới nhắc đến bạn cùng lớp cấp ba của hắn.

“Em không học cấp ba à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hơi bất ngờ với vấn đề này.

“À… Từ khi còn rất nhỏ em đã bắt đầu đóng phim rồi, lúc cấp một cấp hai thì còn có thể lo được cả hai bên, chỉ hơi vất vả hơn so với người khác một chút. Nhưng mà sau này càng ngày càng bận, thành ra có gia sư theo sát, trường học chỉ là danh nghĩa thôi.” Ngô Lỗi mân mê ly nước, “Coi là thế này đi, em không có tuổi thơ, cũng không có thời niên thiếu, đóng phim là tất cả những gì em có.”

Lúc nói những lời này, cậu đang cười, cứ như đó là chuyện đương nhiên, không hề buồn bã.

“Sau thì em vào đại học, thật ra cũng có trải nghiệm một chút cuộc sống ở ký túc xá, rất náo nhiệt. Nhưng mọi người đều là người trưởng thành rồi, đều có vỏ bọc mặt nạ của mình, quan hệ cũng đều không sâu.”

“Bọn anh thì… bọn anh nuôi heo trong ký túc xá.” Đây là chuyện đầu tiên mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ tới.

Lúc ấy ở gần trường học có một chợ bán hoa, chim, côn trùng, cá, đó là nơi mà thỉnh thoảng họ cần phải đi dạo. Tất cả mọi người đều có một tấm lòng nhiệt tình yêu cuộc sống, trong ký túc xá cái gì cũng có nuôi, chó mèo là chuyện bình thường, hắn thậm chí còn từng muốn lén nuôi rắn. Về sau heo hương nhỏ càng ngày càng béo, cả một con heo mập ủn ỉn cọ qua cọ lại, tiền tiêu vặt của họ cũng không nhiều, nuôi không nổi, đành phải trả về lại cho ông chủ… Cả một đám trèo tường ra ngoài lên mạng bị giáo viên bắt được, một đứa con trai thất tình, con trai cả lớp uống rượu cùng. Mười lăm mười sáu tuổi, những năm tháng càn rỡ.

Trường cấp ba nghệ thuật có nhiều chỗ rất khác với trường cấp ba bình thường, không chỉ mỗi chương trình học, “Mấy đứa học sinh như bọn anh rất khó quản, mỗi đứa đều bất tuân cao ngạo, còn sớm trưởng thành, rất phong phú về trải nghiệm tình cảm…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên là một người kể chuyện rất giỏi, khi kể lại chuyện cũ cũng rơi vào hồi ức, giọng nói thấp xuống. Hắn chậm rãi nói, mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi ôm gối ngồi trên sô pha, áo tắm dài to rộng của khách sạn bao lấy người cậu, một cẳng chân trắng nõn cùng mắt cá chân mảnh khảnh lộ ra trong không khí, khiến người nhìn đến xôn xao trong lòng.

“Rồi sao nữa? Còn có bí mật gì đặc biệt không?”

“Có chứ…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy khom lưng, cầm cái chân trắng nõn trước mặt. Đúng là giống với tưởng tượng của hắn, nhỏ gầy vừa phải, đủ một bàn tay vòng lấy.

Ngô Lỗi đưa mắt liếc xuống nhìn cái tay kia, cậu không nhúc nhích, “Ví dụ?”

“Có muốn biết một bí mật công khai trong ký túc xá nam sinh không?”

Ngô Lỗi chưa kịp trả lời là muốn hay không thì bàn tay đang vòng ở mắt cá chân của cậu đã lướt dọc lên bắp chân cậu, dừng lại giây lát ở gối, rồi vuốt thẳng vào đùi trong, nắm lấy chỗ càng nhạy cảm chết người hơn của cậu.

Ngô Lỗi chịu thua.

Cậu cắn môi dưới, dương vật bắt đầu cương lên, ướt át trong tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, phản ứng vô cùng mạnh mẽ và rõ ràng. Cậu đành phải cọ phần da thịt mịn màng ở đùi trong lên mu bàn tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, coi như một lời cầu xin, “Ngày mai em còn phải làm việc.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm người ngồi lên đùi mình, Ngô Lỗi ngồi tách hai chân ra quay lưng về phía hắn. Hắn cố ý không cởi hoàn toàn áo tắm của Ngô Lỗi, đôi khi mặc nửa vời càng kích thích giác quan hơn so với không mặc gì cả, tràn đầy sắc tình. Ngô Lỗi không chịu được trêu chọc, xương bả vai dựa sát vào ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đầu gối lên bả vai người phía sau, áp toàn bộ trọng lượng của mình lên.

Chóp mũi dán lên cần cổ phía sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngửi thấy mùi hương quen thuộc. Ngô Lỗi dùng sữa tắm của hắn sữa, hắn đã dùng loại sữa tắm đó lâu đến vậy, nhưng hôm nay mới lần đầu tiên ngửi ra một chút mùi thơm khác thường, rất nguy hiểm cũng rất lôi cuốn.

Một đôi tay khá đẹp, thon dài mạnh mẽ, như lớn lên trong nhung lụa, vuốt qua phần bụng bằng phẳng chắc chắn của Ngô Lỗi, nắm lấy dương vật đã cương cứng của cậu, gân xanh nổi rõ trên mu bàn tay.

Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt thấy rõ Lưu Hạo Nhiên giúp cậu vuốt ve thế nào. Cũng là tuốt súng như vậy, nhưng đổi thành một bàn tay khác lại có thể mang đến khoái cảm cuồn cuộn không dứt như vậy. Cu không nhịn được mà rên thành tiếng lần nữa, thở dài thỏa mãn, tay đưa lên sờ mặt và cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Khoái cảm tầng tầng lớp lớp trào dâng, dần dần tăng thêm, lần lượt phá vỡ phòng tuyến đã lung lay nguy ngập, giọng nói Ngô Lỗi bị ngâm trong tình dục mà trở nên khàn khàn, gọi tên Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặc biệt mềm mại nũng nịu. Đây chính là tín hiệu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi đã sắp đạt cực khoái. Hắn nắm tay chặt hơn, dùng lực mạnh hơn, hắn vuốt từ gốc đến đỉnh nhanh hơn, ngón tay cọ mạnh lên phần đỉnh đang chảy nước… Người ngồi trong lòng run lên, tinh dịch đậm đặc bắn đầy tay hắn. Ngô Lỗi tan ra như một bãi nước đường, cơ thể hoàn toàn thả lỏng.

Ngô Lỗi còn đang ở trong dư vị cực khoái đỉnh điểm, ánh mắt mê loạn, nghiêng đầu khàn khàn yêu cầu: “Hôn em…”

“Không ngại à?”

Cậu im lặng lắc đầu, xoay người lại ôm cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, toàn bộ thân trên áp lên, hai chân để ở hai bên sườn, để mặc môi bị mút ngậm, tách mở. Cậu thích hôn môi, thích đôi môi mềm mại áp vào nhau, thích được vuốt ve, thích được yêu thương.

“Còn anh thì sao?” Ngô Lỗi cũng bị một vật nóng rực chọc lấy, cậu cách quần sờ đũng quần Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gối đầu lên sô pha phía sau, tựa vào lưng ghế, bỏ đi phần áo nửa kín nửa hở cuối cùng của Ngô Lỗi, nhấc chân hẩy hẩy cậu trai trần trụi trên người, “Tùy em đấy.”

Ngô Lỗi liếm môi, thay Lưu Hạo Nhiên lôi dương vật đã hoàn toàn cương cứng nặng trĩu ra, cậu dần hồi sức lại, có sức mà tự hỏi nói chuyện, “Hóa ra đây là bí mật công khai ở ký túc xá nam sinh. Mọi người giúp nhau tuốt súng tự sướng à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên được sờ đến thoải mái, ngón tay lướt qua cằm, xương quai xanh, rồi đến eo sườn Ngô Lỗi, “Còn so xem ai lớn hơn ai, ai giữ lâu hơn, ai bắn nhiều, bắn xa…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng lời nói kích thích cậu, nắm cằm Ngô Lỗi kéo lại để mặt hai người gần sát nhau, “Người thua bị cả ký túc xá sờ, em tin không? Em đoán xem nếu là em thì em có thắng không?”

Giai đoạn trơ rất nhanh đã qua, ngắn đến mức có thể coi nhẹ, Ngô Lỗi lại có phản ứng lần nữa. Cậu thô bạo hơn vừa nãy nhiều, cắn môi dưới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, rồi cầm hai cây đang cương lớn cùng nhau mà vuốt ve.

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên tay sau eo cậu, khiến hai người càng sát vào nhau hơn một chút nữa, màu da thẫm chỗ kín khiến mấy ngón tay cân đối thẳng tắp của Ngô Lỗi càng thêm trắng. Hắn đang nghĩ bàn tay múp múp đang thủ dâm cho họ, chủ nhân của bàn tay thì vội vàng muốn đưa hai người cùng lên đỉnh cực khoái, mím miệng đỏ đuôi mắt không nói lời nào.

“Đừng gấp…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm lấy tay Ngô Lỗi, bàn tay hơi lớn một chút vòng lấy tay Ngô Lỗi, vuốt từng chút một, mãi đến khi dịch trắng đục phun ra ướt bụng.

Ngô Lỗi vùi đầu vào vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, thân thể run lên không thể kiểm soát, cậu hé miệng thở dốc. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm lấy cậu. Trấn an lẫn nhau, chậm rãi bình tĩnh.

Khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên tắm xong lần thứ hai trong đêm nay, đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, hắn phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đã nằm nghiêng trên giường mà ngủ rồi. Người cậu cong lại, lưng trần trụi, hơi thở dài đều đặn, không hề đề phòng.

Bé con này đúng là rất thú vị.

* Cuộc sống của học sinh trung học lấy từ “Gặp gió”.


	8. Chương 8

08.

Cuối tháng, Ngô Lỗi và cả tổ A hoàn thành quay phim. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở tổ B còn phải quay thêm khoảng mười ngày nữa.

Cùng ngày đó, đoàn phim sắp xếp một buổi phóng viên đến thăm và phỏng vấn công khai.

Quay xong cảnh cuối, cậu đi ra ngoài, rất nhiều máy quay chỉa vào cậu, nhiều phóng viên các báo đang chờ. Trên bàn dài bày một cái bánh kem nhiều tầng rất lớn và rượu sâm panh, giống như bao lần trước, mọi người vây quanh diễn viên, vỗ tay hoan hô họ, diễn viên đứng giữa đám đông chắp tay lại, cúi người liên tục cảm ơn mọi người cũng đã vất vả như vậy.

Sau đó là nhìn về máy ảnh, trong không khí liên tục vang lên tiếng bấm máy, đạo diễn khép bảng quay phim, tuyên bố tổ A đóng máy.

Là người vai vế thấp hơn, Ngô Lỗi liên tục nhún nhường, chừa ra vị trí ở giữa cho các diễn viên vai vế cao hơn, còn mình thì chuyển sang bên cạnh, cũng ung dung bình thản. Cậu vui vẻ thoải mái đưa tâm hồn đi xa, tay chắp sau lưng, cả người đưa qua đưa lại, đầu óc đã bay về chốn nào.

Các nhân viên công tác theo kế hoạch đã sắp xếp tặng hoa chuẩn bị sẵn cho các diễn viên, Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy bó cuối cùng, rồi mới mở to mắt cười, đẩy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chạy tới hóng, “Hoa đồng gì nhà anh hả!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ mũi nói lung tung, hắn còn mặc quần áo trong phim, áo sơ mi trắng rộng thùng thình, tay áo cuốn lên, trên mặt có hóa trang vết thương đang chảy máu, “Không đủ người nên anh tới làm thêm, kiếm thêm một ít tiền.”

Ngô Lỗi ôm hoa nghe hắn nói tầm phào, tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững khoác lên vai cậu.

Tất nhiên phóng viên sẽ không bỏ qua một hình ảnh có nhiều chuyện để nói như vậy, súng trường đại bác đổi hướng chụp liên tục. Sau này khi tuyên truyền phim, họ phối hợp diễn thế nào, chuyện thú vị trên phim trường của họ là gì, đánh giá về nhau ra sao, hòa hợp như thế nào, có ngầm liên hệ với nhau không, có trở thành bạn bè không, tất cả đều sẽ là những hướng để truy hỏi.

Sâm panh bung mở, phun tứ tung vào đám người, khiến tất cả thét to chạy trốn, kem bánh bôi lên khắp người. Đây là cách chúc mừng của họ, trận cuồng hoan cuối cùng, lần thả lỏng cuối cùng.

Trong đám hỗn chiến, Ngô Lỗi liên tục lui ra sau, kêu to với Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang tính đánh lén cậu: “Để em ăn một miếng trước đã!”

Nhìn trông ngon quá, bôi hết thì quá phí.

Thừa dịp đám người đang ồn ào cười đùa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay đút cho Ngô Lỗi một miếng, đầu lưỡi mềm mại nóng bỏng liếm qua lòng bàn tay.

Ngô Lỗi kết luận: “Quá ngấy, không ăn được.”

Thôi, cứ lãng phí đi.

Họ ôm nhau lần cuối trong đám đông đang ồn ã.

“Đóng máy vui vẻ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói nhỏ bên tai Ngô Lỗi, dịu dàng đến khó tả thành lời.

Tiếp sau đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn quét kem đầy mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Đừng dễ dàng tin tưởng đàn ông, càng đẹp càng không được tin, tất cả đều là âm mưu.

Họ chơi đủ, phóng viên cũng quay chụp đủ tư liệu phong phú, sau khi phỏng vấn nhanh cả đoàn và cá nhân, từng xe một người trước sau mà về khách sạn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sang gõ cửa, định chia sẻ đồ ăn ngon cho Ngô Lỗi, người quen đến thăm mang cho hắn một ít đồ ăn đồ uống mà ở đây không mua được. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi không ở trong phòng.

Cuối cùng hắn tìm được người trên sân thượng khách sạn.

Không biết cậu từ đâu lấy ra một cái ghế, rồi cứ thế mà ngồi đó, nghiêng người nằm trên lan can. Nơi cao trống trải nên gió lớn, khiến tóc càng trở nên lộn xộn, phủ lên đôi mắt. Xa xa trời đầy mây, ban đêm có lẽ sẽ mưa. Mưa đến ba, bốn tháng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến gần mới thấy trên đùi Ngô Lỗi có một hộp bánh quy. Cậu lấy trong hộp ra hai miếng hoàn chỉnh, nhỏ dài, bỏ vào miệng cắn rôm rốp.

“Hóa ra một mình ở đây ăn mảnh.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ đầu Ngô Lỗi, cũng bắt chước cậu nằm trên lan can, rồi quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Ngô Lỗi đưa cái hộp bánh về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em ăn đi, đùa em thôi.”

Ngô Lỗi nâng cả hai chân lên ngồi xếp bằng, rồi hít sâu một cái, “Ở ngoài náo nhiệt quá.”

Cậu muốn nói là ở ngoài quá ồn.

Trước kia cậu cũng là một đứa trẻ ồn ào, hấp tấp, ríu rít, một phút cũng không yên. Sau này dần lớn lên, rời khỏi đám đông ầm ĩ, cậu luôn phải ở một mình một lúc mới có thể bình tĩnh lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên là kẻ xâm nhập vào thế giới một mình của cậu, nhưng cậu cũng không phải không vui.

“Em hơi nhớ con chó của em, không biết qua một năm nó có béo lên không.” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm với mình, “Không phải, là vô cùng nhớ.”

“Mai về không phải sẽ thấy à? Giờ bắt đầu nhớ rồi sao?” Ngô Lỗi đã cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem ảnh con chó, đúng là chủ nào chó nấy, rất có nét của Ngô Lỗi. Bình thường nó được gửi nuôi trong nhà dì giúp việc ở Bắc Kinh, mỗi lần cậu trở về mới có thể đón nó về ở cùng.

“Ầy, chắc giống như gần về nhà thì càng bối rối ấy,” Ngô Lỗi duỗi cổ, “Bình thường em luôn bận, biết sẽ không gặp được, nên cũng không nhớ, nhưng ngày về càng gần, càng là sắp sớm gặp được thì trong lòng càng… Có một cảm xúc rất lạ.”

“Với người, với chuyện, với thú cưng cũng đều giống nhau.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiếp lời, đầu nhô ra bên ngoài xem, từ mấy chục tầng lầu nhìn xuống, mọi thứ trên mặt đất đều quá nhỏ bé.

Giọng nói của họ có chút ướt át của mưa xuân trong không khí.

Vào mùa này, vạn sự vạn vật đâm chồi nảy lộc, nhưng có người lại sắp phải chia tay.

“Anh có muốn qua sờ chó của em không? Nó rất ngoan, được huấn luyện rất tốt.” Vị phụ huynh này giơ màn hình di động lên, vẻ mặt tự hào.

“Anh muốn sờ em hơn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay cả người lại nghiêng tới đối mặt với Ngô Lỗi, dáng vẻ hết sức lưu manh. Dù sao ở đây cũng không có người khác, kẻ có tài thì gan cũng lớn, hắn đưa tay sờ mặt Ngô Lỗi một cái.

Ngô Lỗi chụp lấy tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu nắm chặt cổ tay hắn không buông, “Lưu Hạo Nhiên, anh này…” Cậu không nói gì thêm nữa.

Thời gian quá ngắn, quan hệ giữa họ thay đổi liên tục, cuối cùng sẽ đi về hướng nào đó không thể đoán được. Sự việc không thể khống chế vừa khiến người sợ hãi vừa làm người hưng phấn. Đó là thói hư tật xấu của nhân loại. Đương nhiên gọi cho dễ nghe một chút thì là tinh thần tìm tòi của nhân loại, khiến họ càng đối mặt với những thứ nguy hiểm không thể đụng vào thì càng sa đọa, mê say.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn quanh khung cảnh trống trải không người. Một phần sân thượng bị biến thành vườn hoa, lộc xuân xanh mơn mởn, hắn cúi đầu chạm khẽ vào môi Ngô Lỗi, “Khi nào về Bắc Kinh anh đưa em đi uống rượu. Là rượu ngon.”

Ngô Lỗi đón lấy nụ hôn đó, cũng coi như là đáp lại.

Những hạt mưa bụi ướt át mịn nhẹ rơi xuống, không trung rất sáng rất xa, không người biết ước hẹn nơi này.

Tối đến, hai tổ ăn cơm với nhau. Tổ A tràn ngập không khí vui mừng. Ngô Lỗi từng nói mỗi người khi đóng máy đều sẽ có một vẻ mặt xấu xí, giờ trên mặt cậu cũng có vẻ mặt như vậy.

Cậu bưng ly bay tới bàn khác, một tay đặt lên lưng ghế của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cong lưng xuống mà cười ngả ngớn vui sướng bên tai người ta, bây giờ cậu đã bình tĩnh lại rồi, “Ngày mai cũng phải tiếp tục cố gắng nha! Còn em thì về thành phố lớn trước đây.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu, họ suýt chút nữa là hôn nhau, “Xem gương mặt của em kìa, đúng là khó ưa!”

Lúc trước còn nói mặt người ta đẹp mà, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là thiếu khách quan.

Ngô Lỗi rất vui vẻ, lượng cồn vừa phải giúp thả lỏng tâm trí và bành trướng sự sung sướng của cậu, cậu nhìn cái gì cũng thấy rất vui, nhìn dáng vẻ đau khổ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại càng vui.

Tiếng người hò reo ồn ào sôi nổi ở ngoài đều không liên quan đến họ.

Hắn tiện tay khóa trái cửa, đẩy cậu đến cạnh bồn rửa tay. Phần eo đụng phải đá cẩm thạch cứng rắn, Ngô Lỗi kêu rên một tiếng, câu chửi thề theo bản năng còn chưa kịp nói ra, đôi môi thấm đẫm rượu đã bị cắn mạnh.

Cậu nhiệt tình hôn lại, cũng cắn lại. Bất kỳ lúc nào, Ngô Lỗi cũng không để mình bị người khác đánh bại, càng không thể bị Lưu Hạo Nhiên đánh bại. Phần áo thun sau eo bị vén lên, một bàn tay còn vương hơi lạnh luồn vào, theo xương sống, da thịt ấm áp, dần dần lướt lên trên mà vuốt ve.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ đạo nụ hôn này một cách cẩn thận, kiên nhẫn cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi Ngô Lỗi. Hắn có thể thấy được một phần nhỏ thân hình mình trong gương, đại bộ phận cơ thể họ trùng điệp với nhau. Vành tai Ngô Lỗi rất mẫn cảm, chỉ khẽ chạm một cái đã rụt người lại. Lưu Hạo Nhiên liếc nhìn ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương một cái.

Bụng dưới kề sát vào, “Ngày mai là đi rồi, đêm nay em không định làm xong chuyện này với anh sao?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lần tay xuống, cách lớp quần jean cứng rắn mà sờ Ngô Lỗi, từ tốn nói, “Em kiên nhẫn hơn anh tưởng nhiều.”

Ngô Lỗi bị người ta thân đến gần như thiếu khí, bên dưới thì bị trêu chọc, lớp vải thô sần đụng vào càng làm da thịt mẫn cảm hơn. Cậu mơ màng, miệng lưỡi mơ hồ rên hai tiếng, đầu vùi vào cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hơi nóng chạy tán loạn. Cậu tóm bừa vào áo của người trước mặt, “…Làm, tối nay làm anh.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặc biệt thích cách nói chuyện kiêu căng ngạo mạn của Ngô Lỗi. Hắn nhìn cái tay của mình trong gương đặt lên sau đầu Ngô Lỗi, vuốt ve từng chút một như vuốt chó vuốt mèo, cười đến càn rỡ, “Không được uống nhiều, sau này về đừng uống nữa.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt ngây thơ mê mang, “Sao vậy? Sẽ không cương nổi thật à?”

Không uống đến say như chết là được. Nếu mà uống đến mức đó, đừng nói làm tình, không cần làm gì cả, đắp chăn ngủ là ổn nhất.

“Anh sợ em nôn lên giường anh.” Hắn vỗ vào gương mặt rất ấm trước mặt.

Hai người một trước một sau rời khỏi buồng vệ sinh trở về bàn của từng người.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ngăn được đàn ông tuổi trung niên uống chút rượu vàng vào thì muốn tâm sự nhân sinh dạy dỗ đàn em đàn cháu, hắn bị đạo diễn tóm lấy khuỷu tay từ trên bàn kéo đến sô pha trong góc phòng. Một cô gái mặc sườn xám cao gầy pha một bình trà khác cho họ.

Từ “Năm cậu mười sáu đóng phim, tôi đã cảm thấy thằng bé này có tương lai vô hạn” đến “Làm người làm việc, thanh niên thì không thẹn với tâm mà can đảm làm một lần đi”, cuối cùng là “Cậu gọi tôi là ca, sau này dù có việc gì khó cũng đã có tôi, giúp đỡ anh em”.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trong lòng nghĩ vai vế kém một bậc rồi, bên ngoài thì gật đầu, khiêm tốn nghe, nâng tách trà lên uống một ngụm.

Hắn nghiêng sang bên, khóe mắt thoáng lướt qua bóng dáng của Ngô Lỗi, hắn có cảm giác có vẻ có người sắp làm hỏng chuyện của hắn.

Ngô Lỗi không từ chối được người khác, cậu còn chưa học được mấy mánh khóe đối phó với mấy chuyện này. Nữ diễn viên lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi cười như chuông ngân, gương mặt đã trang điểm đầy đủ lần nữa, lông mi giả dài cong vuốt, bưng ly lại muốn uống một ly, sao có thể không tiếp. Mà đã tiếp một người thì không thể không tiếp người khác, rồi người khác nữa. Cậu uống thật sự, cạn ly sạch sẽ, còn người ta thì chỉ uống nửa ly, đôi khi thứ nuốt xuống có phải rượu hay không còn chưa biết chắc.

“Lỗi Lỗi quay xong rồi, mai phải đi rồi, không biết khi nào lại…” Người phụ nữ lấy bình rượu, nhưng chưa rót ra.

Một bàn tay khớp xương rõ ràng lại trắng nõn che ở miệng ly. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết nhảy ra từ đâu, đứng ở phía bên kia của Ngô Lỗi, mắt liếc nhìn xuống cô. Nháy mắt đó cô cảm thấy như bị áp chế. Cảm giác này khiến cô thấy không vui.

“Chị à, xem chị chuốc người ta thành ra thế nào kìa. Thế mà lúc sáng chị còn nói với phóng viên là bình thường chị thương mấy đứa em nhất. Chị không chột dạ sao?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười cười trêu, rồi cúi người gọi Ngô Lỗi đã tựa vào bàn, người lung lay.

“Em có sao không, tự đứng lên được chứ?”

Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lại yên tâm nhắm lại, vẫy vẫy tay.

Vòng tay qua cổ để lên vai, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng người lên, Ngô Lỗi bám dính vào bị nâng lên như nam châm, cánh tay thon dài, ý thức mơ hồ, cố lắm mới ôm được cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chân thấp chân cao bị nhét vào xe.

Họ đi chung một chiếc xe trở về. Người trong lòng ngực yên tĩnh bốc mùi rượu, lông mày giãn ra, mắt nhắm lại. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu chạm một bên mặt vào trán Ngô Lỗi. Ảnh phản chiếu ngoài cửa sổ xẹt qua người họ, lên mặt Ngô Lỗi, rồi nhanh chóng rời đi, không có bóng dáng nào sẽ dừng lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi lấy thẻ phòng của Ngô Lỗi, người bên cạnh hiểu ý, chỉ đưa họ đến thang máy chứ không vào theo.

Ngô Lỗi mềm oặt dựa vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên trong lòng ngực như người không xương. Người cả đường yên lặng giờ rốt cuộc cũng mở miệng, không đầu không đuôi mà nói: “…Em rất ghét”

“Em không… không thích…”

“Em không muốn…”

Không phải cậu đang cự tuyệt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mà cậu đang cự tuyệt những thứ cậu không cự tuyệt được.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo Ngô Lỗi đã sắp đổ xuống lên, ôm eo cậu, lảo đảo đi đến cửa phòng mình.

“Đều không tốt đẹp gì… Cả anh nữa, anh cũng không tốt!” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên có sức lực, nắm cằm Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Lúc nào cũng suy nghĩ phải làm em thế nào.”

Một tay ôm Ngô Lỗi một tay móc cái thẻ phòng không biết đã chạy đi đâu trong người, Lưu Hạo Nhiên để mặc cậu sờ mó, theo lực tay của cậu mà quay đầu sang, ánh mắt giao nhau.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng phun ra hai chữ “Làm em”, không thể không nói, giờ khắc này cậu đúng là rất gợi chịch.

“Đúng vậy, anh không phải.”

“Không cái gì mà không, quá qua loa.” Ngô Lỗi có lẽ đã quên mình nói gì.

“Anh không phải người tốt được chưa.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa phòng mang người vào.

“…Trùng hợp thế, hình như em cũng không phải.” Chân cậu mềm nhũn, đi theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào bóng tối vô tận, sau đó ngất đi.

Ngô Lỗi vừa nằm xuống giường đã ngủ, còn thở dài thoải mái, mặt cọ cọ khăn trải giường mềm mại dưới thân.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thành công mỹ mãn, lui ra sau hai bước, vỗ tay phủi đi bụi bẩn không tồn tại. Hắn mở tủ lạnh nhỏ lấy bình nước mở nắp, uống một hơi hơn phân nửa bình nước đá.

Ngồi một lát, hắn mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, vô dục vô cầu lấy quần áo sạch trong tủ ra, lúc đi ngang qua Ngô Lỗi lại lui về, nhéo mặt cậu một cái rồi mới đi tắm.

Nước ấm dội lên người, trôi đi những mệt mỏi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống tay trên lớp gạch men lạnh lẽo trong phòng tắm, nghĩ đến buổi đêm nóng bỏng này, nghĩ đến cái người giờ phút này đang nằm ngủ say trên giường mình.

Hắn lập tức bình tĩnh, không gấp.

Sau khi hắn tắm nước ấm thật lâu rồi lau khô tóc thay quần áo ném vào rổ thì Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại. Cậu đột nhiên ngồi dậy, khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang nhìn di động giật cả mình. Hắn đóng hầu hết đèn trong phòng, chỉ để lại một đèn tường hành lang, và đèn đặt dưới đất cạnh sô pha. Chủ căn phòng nằm ngang vắt chân trên sô pha một người, cập nhật tin tức trên Internet đã bị bỏ quên một thời gian.

“Nước, có nước không? Em khát.” Ngô Lỗi vuốt hầu kết, cổ họng nóng đến muốn bốc khói.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy, chân trần bước trên tấm thảm nhạt màu, ra ngoài lấy nước vào, rồi đến mép giường đưa cho Ngô Lỗi đang nhìn chằm chằm, “Nước này.”

Ngô Lỗi uống một hơi hết cả bình, rồi ngã mạnh xuống giường, lại bị nệm đàn hồi bắn lên.

“Nhanh tỉnh rượu đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xuống.

“Không, chưa tỉnh, chóng mặt.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, tay che mắt lại.

Một lát sau, cậu ôm lấy eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngồi ở mép giường, mặt vùi vào chỗ sau eo, “Em cũng muốn tắm một cái, tìm quần áo cho em đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên miệng thì nói “Anh thấy em ở trần cũng được”, nhưng vẫn đứng lên lục lọi tủ quần áo. Trong phòng tắm lại lần nữa vang lên tiếng nước, Ngô Lỗi quen thuộc mà mở vòi nước. Nước mở đến tối đa, cậu xoay người sang chỗ khác để cho nước vỗ vào trên lưng, để lại cảm giác đau rất nhẹ.

“Tự tắm được chứ? Quần áo anh để bên ngoài đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên gõ cửa kính.

“Nếu không thì sao? Anh tắm cho em à?” Ngô Lỗi mở hé cửa, hơi nước mù mịt và bọt nước cùng nhau bay ra, hành động thì rất to gan lớn mật, nhưng ngữ khí thì không phải như đang dụ dỗ người ta.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức giận đóng cửa lại, “Anh sợ em trượt ngã. Em đụng ngã anh còn phải gọi bác sĩ cho em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không phải lo lắng vô cớ. Hắn từng thấy không chỉ một con ma men uống quá say khiến bản thân té đến sứt đầu mẻ trán. Hắn dựa vào cạnh bồn rửa mặt, cách kính mờ là thân hình lúc ẩn lúc hiện, hắn đã từng nhìn, từng đụng chạm.

Ngô Lỗi bóp một ít sữa tắm ra tay, bôi lên cánh tay, ngực, bụng, động tác ngửa cổ vừa chậm rãi vừa sắc tình, rồi xuống phía dưới, lướt đến…

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở rồi đóng lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã ra ngoài.

Cậu ở bên trong cười, bàn tay đầy bọt lướt qua háng.

Nằm trên giường, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không kiềm chế nữa mà để mặc mình cương lên, thứ cứng rắn đó phồng lên. Quần đùi rộng thùng thình vẽ ra một hình dạng rõ ràng. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhưng hơi thở vẫn ổn định.

Có người mang theo một luồng hơi thở ẩm ướt tới gần, quỳ một gối lên giường, phủ trên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Làn da dính hơi nước, co dãn mềm mịn, môi hồng mềm mại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở mắt ra, vuốt mái tóc ngắn còn ước của Ngô Lỗi, ngón tay luồn vào từng lọn tóc. Mắt Ngô Lỗi sáng đến không bình thường, còn ẩn chút men say chưa tan đi, đặc biệt rõ ràng trong không gian mờ tối. Trong đêm không trăng, nước biển chập chờn, ở ngoài khơi xa có một điểm sáng, chính là hải đăng đêm tối.

Đi về hướng hải đăng nào.

“Sao lại uống nhiều rượu như vậy?”

Giọng Lưu Hạo Nhiên trầm khàn, dịu dàng chất vấn bên tai Ngô Lỗi, “Anh thấy có vẻ tối nay em không cương được rồi.”

Khăn tắm vừa đụng vào đã rơi, tiện tay ném xuống dưới giường, tay chơi đùa phần mông căng mẩy.

“Vì họ cũng giống anh, muốn ngủ em.” Trong giọng nói Ngô Lỗi lộ rõ sự khinh thường hiếm thấy.

“Nhưng em chỉ muốn thử chịch một lần với anh.” Người ở trên mềm mại miệng ngọt, dùng giọng hơi mà nói, trong ngoài đều ngọt lịm như nước đường tan chảy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nếm được viên đường này. Hắn xoay người đè Ngô Lỗi xuống, cậu trần truồng, như một con cá trên cạn mà giãy giụa trong lòng ngực hắn, trơn trượt đến không giữ chắc được. Lưu Hạo Nhiên hung bạo cắn cậu, như một con thú bị nhốt khiến người hãi sợ, cắn lấy da thịt nơi cổ nơi ngực, cắn xong lại thương tiếc dùng lưỡi liếm.

Vòng eo và vành tai Ngô Lỗi rất nhạy cảm, chạm vào là run rẩy, cậu phản ứng rất mạnh muốn đẩy ra, nhưng hai tay đặt trước ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại nhũn ra không có sức lực, tiến không được lùi không xong.

Vệt đỏ và dấu cắn ở nơi khác ít nhiều gì cũng có vài phần tán tỉnh, chốc lát nữa là sẽ tan, vết cuối cùng mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên để lại trên cổ tay Ngô Lỗi, một dấu răng ở phần xương cứng đột ra kia, về sau phải đến một tuần mới tan đi. Hắn nói, đừng quên anh dễ dàng.

Ngô Lỗi rất biết cách nhịn đau, dục tình hoang đường là nhạt đi cơn đau, cậu để mặc cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên cắn.

Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ dương vật nửa cương của mình, phần dịch trong suốt chảy ra trên đỉnh dính ướt tay họ.

“Được rồi đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên im lặng không nói gì, thở dốc dùng ngón tay vuốt ve phần đáy chậu và đùi trong của người ở trên, vuốt ve phần gốc dương vật.

Mắt hắn tối đi, bản thân cũng không chịu nổi, cũng giãy giụa trong lốc xoáy dục vọng.

“Không được.”

Ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi bối rối, đã đến mức này rồi, cậu không rõ không được ở đâu.

“Anh không có chuẩn bị đồ, em cũng vậy đúng không.”

Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa nói: “Vậy dùng đồ của khách sạn, trong phòng…” Cậu biết rõ là không được, giọng thấp xuống, “Có phải anh cố ý trêu em không vậy, Lưu Hạo Nhiên…” Vừa vội vừa ấm ức, cậu còn cương, tính dục không được phát tiết thỏa mãn, đầu gối cùng đùi liên tục cọ vào eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh nợ em một lần, nhớ đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi người xuống khẩu giao cho Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn mở to miệng cố gắng ngậm lấy phần lớn, phần không ngậm được thì dùng ngón tay vòng lấy mà vỗ về. Phun ra nuốt vào trọn cây, tràn đầy cả miệng, đâm thẳng đến cổ họng. Trong khoang miệng nóng bỏng mềm mại, bao bọc dương vật. Lưỡi cuốn lên liếm lấy mỗi một tấc.

Ngô Lỗi cắn ngón tay cả người run rẩy, cậu sắp khóc, ít nhất thì khóe mắt đã ướt. Khuỷu tay cố nâng nửa người trên lên, nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên vùi đầu vào bụng dưới của cậu, phập phồng lên xuống theo động tác ra vào.

Cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi đang nhìn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu, cố ý ngay trước mặt cậu, dưới con mắt của cậu mà thả ra phần lớn, chỉ ngậm phần đỉnh nhạy cảm mút vào, đầu lưỡi đùa giỡn lỗ sáo.

Ngô Lỗi không nhịn được khẽ rên lên, có cả tiếng nức nở rất rõ, cậu nắm lấy phần tóc sau đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà siết chặt ngón tay.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng lên lại, hôn lên cằm Ngô Lỗi, “Miệng anh mỏi cả rồi, em có muốn làm không?” Tiếng thở dốc bất ổn.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu lia lịa, trước giờ cậu chưa từng được người khác dùng miệng phục vụ, cũng chỉ nhìn thấy qua phim ảnh, “Không được, em sẽ làm anh bị thương mất, không được.” Cậu chủ động hôn lên đôi môi có hương vị của mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên khống chế lực, nuốt sâu hơn nữa, ngậm dương vật vào sâu, rồi dùng phản ứng nuốt khiến Ngô Lỗi thoải mái. Cả người Ngô Lỗi đều ửng đỏ, trên da lấm tấm mồ hôi, tay xuôi ở bên người, cả đầu ngón tay đều đang run rẩy.

“Xin anh đấy…”

Xin anh dứt điểm cho em đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Nuốt sâu hai lần, tinh dịch bắn ra trong miệng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên quỳ gối trên giường xoay người lấy khăn giấy rồi phun hết ra. Ngô Lỗi cong lưng lên, tay nắm lấy khăn trải giường dưới thân, toàn thân đều hơi run rẩy.

Hắn cúi người xuống ấn đầu Ngô Lỗi vùi vào hõm vai mình, ôm cậu thật lâu giống như lần đầu tiên. Đôi môi mỏng của cậu dán sát vào phần da ở cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Men rượu cùng mệt mỏi lại lần nữa nhanh chóng khuếch tán trong thân thể, sau khi thỏa mãn dục tình, cơn buồn ngủ lại ngóc đầu trở lại.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ say trong ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ở ngoài đã hửng sáng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỉnh lại theo đồng hồ sinh học, trên giường chỉ còn mỗi hắn.

Cửa sổ không biết khi nào đã bị mở ra một cánh, có lẽ là Ngô Lỗi lúc đi mở ra, gió ban mai thổi vào, rèm cửa sát đất dập dờn tốc lên, lại chậm rãi hạ xuống, cứ như thế, lên rồi lại xuống.

Hắn trở mình nằm trên giường, không ngồi dậy. Tất cả đều giống như nằm mơ, rất giống tiểu thuyết diễm tình chí dị thời cổ, khi trời rực sáng, chuyện đêm qua cũng chỉ là một giấc mộng hoang đường, hoàn toàn không biết là thật hay là giả, kia là người hay là quỷ.

Mà Ngô Lỗi đúng là có tồn tại trong không gian này, là sinh động có thật, không phải một giấc mộng, không phải diễm quỷ, cũng không phải yêu ma.

Trợ lý xem xét thấy thời gian cũng vừa tầm rồi nên lên lầu. Vừa khéo Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng nhắn tin WeChat qua, nói đói bụng muốn ăn. Anh mang bữa sáng đến mở cửa ra, đúng như dự đoán, người còn nằm ăn vạ trên giường.

“Mua hai phần, sợ tối qua cậu vất vả một phần không đủ.”

Nâng đầu lên khỏi di động, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo ngăn tủ đầu giường ra, lấy ra hai cái hộp còn nguyên vỏ, ném lên cạnh đèn bàn.

“Cất đi, đừng để phục vụ phòng thấy.”

“Chưa giải quyết hả?! Còn có người cậu không trị được sao? Anh thấy cái vẻ tối qua còn nghĩ là được rồi chứ.” Trợ lý vô cùng thất vọng, nhanh tay bỏ đồ vào hành lý khóa lại.

Không phải, sao có thể như vậy được.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã quyết tâm không làm đến bước cuối cùng, đơn giản là vì tạm thời hắn đã hiểu rõ người này. Ngô Lỗi không thích thiếu nợ người khác, người khác chăm sóc cậu một phần, cậu trả lại gấp đôi. Người ta tốt với cậu, cậu cũng phải tốt trở lại. Không trộn bùn không trộn nước, quan hệ giữa người với người, cậu cũng phải sắp xếp như hộp cất đồ trong nhà, đối nhân xử thế sạch sẽ rõ ràng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không cảm thấy mình sẽ là ngoại lệ.

Đêm qua nếu là làm xong phát kia, đạt được mong muốn, cậu sẽ rời khỏi đoàn phim này, từ đây hai người sẽ chỉ như bèo nước, gặp nhau thì gật đầu một cái, cắt đứt sạch sẽ.

Xem hình chó, uống rượu, còn đừng quên anh, cũng chỉ là lời vui đùa, cậu không coi là thật, hắn cũng không coi là thật.

“Phải để cho cậu ta nợ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống giường, chậm rãi kéo rèm ra hai bên.


	9. Chương 9

09.

Lần gặp nhau tiếp theo không hề nhanh hay dễ dàng như tưởng tượng.

Đoàn phim là thành bị vây quanh, thế giới sôi nổi hỗn loạn bị tách biệt ở ngoài tường cao. Ở bên trong bức tường, trong thời gian nhất định, họ từng sống chung với nhau, từng thân mật đến vô hạn. Nhưng khi hết giờ, ra bên ngoài tường, trở lại thế giới ban đầu, trời đất ngoài kia bao la rộng lớn, việc ngoài kia rối ren phức tạp. Tôi không còn chỉ có một mình anh.

Khi về lại Bắc Kinh, đại học đã khai giảng được nửa tháng. Ngô Lỗi đi xử lý vài việc ở trường trước, làm xong những gì nên làm, rồi đón chó về nhà ở với mình mấy ngày. Một người một chó, không nghĩ gì cũng không làm gì, ăn ăn ngủ ngủ chơi chơi bê tha đến hai, ba ngày. Ngay sau đó cậu bắt đầu bù lại công việc lúc trước còn nợ, bay hai lần đến Trường Sa quay tiết mục, dự hoạt động trạm xe của bên tài trợ, tham gia lễ khai trương cửa hàng mới của một nhãn hiệu xa hoa cao cấp, chụp ảnh cho mấy quyển tạp chí. Một bộ điện ảnh nửa cuối năm ngoái đã bước vào giai đoạn lồng tiếng, lại đến phim trường mà mài từng câu, trong lúc đó còn về trường đi học, ngày qua ngày bình thường bận rộn cũng vững chắc an tâm.

Họ gặp lại nhau lần nữa tại một buổi tiệc do một người bạn chung tổ chức, tiết trời đầu hạ, biệt lai vô dạng.

Người bạn trung gian tuổi gần với Ngô Lỗi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, là phú nhị đại nhà làm công ty điện ảnh, năng lực nghề nghiệp thì tàm tạm, nhưng rất cáo già tháo vát biết đối nhân xử thế, thích chơi đùa, thỉnh thoáng lại sẽ muốn tổ chức một buổi tiệc ở biệt thự của mình để vui vẻ một chút, bồi dưỡng cảm tình.

Đầu tháng tư cuối tháng năm, thời tiết đang độ tốt đẹp, sớm hơn một chút thì sau khi mặt trời lặn, trời sẽ lạnh buốt, còn trễ hơn mấy ngày, cái oi nóng mùa hè sẽ đổ ập đến, nhiệt độ sẽ không thoải mái. Trong sân bày bàn dài, giá nướng BBQ được đặt ra, rượu vang sủi tăm bỏ vào thùng đá, mát lạnh sảng khoái dễ uống.

Ngô Lỗi tới trễ, vốn cậu cũng không muốn đến nên chuẩn bị từ chối, sau khi thành niên rồi cậu rất ít tham gia mấy kiểu tiệc tùng này. Người đàn ông trưởng thành “Cáo già” làm nũng, nói với cậu anh em à đến đây đi tới chơi đi, lâu quá không gặp rồi, Hạo Nhiên cũng đồng ý đến đó.

Sau này họ trao đổi một chút thì phát hiện “cáo già” cũng nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên như vậy. Hai bên đều gõ, gõ mời được cả hai nghệ sĩ đang nổi.

Sau khi tắt máy, cậu ngồi trong xe vài phút rồi mới rút chìa khóa ra đi xuống. Người phục vụ đưa cậu đi ngang qua phòng khách lầu một đến sân sau. Trời đã tối hẳn, âm nhạc nổ tai, Ngô Lỗi nhìn qua hướng âm thanh nhưng không thấy được gì, cậu nghĩ thầm “cáo già” còn mời DJ tới chơi à, cái tình huống gì đây. Có âm thanh chén rượu cụng vào nhau, có tiếng thanh niên tụ tập trò chuyện phá lên cười cùng kêu la. Cậu bị nhiều người khác nhau ngăn lại chào hỏi, có cô gái chỉ gặp mặt một hai lần ấn tượng đã mơ hồ giữ chặt cánh tay cậu muốn cậu uống một ly. Cậu cười từ chối, nói với đối phương là để lần sau. Xuyên qua một đợt người, Ngô Lỗi thấy được thân hình của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Hắn ngồi đưa lưng về phía cậu, tóc ngắn hơn một chút, âm nhạc quá to, nên hắn phải nghiêng người tới nghe người khác nói chuyện ở bên tai hắn.

Ngay giờ phút đó, thần kinh đang căng chặt của Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên thả lỏng, cậu không suy nghĩ gì nữa, nói thật thì cậu nhận ra mình cũng hơi nhớ Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu đến phía sau Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vỗ bả vai bên phải. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không mắc lừa, hắn quay đầu về bên trái, ngẩng lên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Trẻ con!”

Ngô Lỗi cũng đồng ý mấy hành động mà chính mình cũng không thể hiểu được là trẻ con, cậu bĩu môi, “Anh không thể phối hợp với em một chút à?” Cậu mang vẻ mặt giả bộ thất vọng kéo cái ghế dựa bên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi ngồi xuống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bưng ly lên uống rượu, ngậm cả viên đá nhỏ vào miệng, “Anh chưa phối hợp với em đủ à?”

Hai người không ai bảo ai mà cùng nhớ lại một hai tháng trước, những hành động vô vị do thời gian quá rảnh rỗi hạ thấp chỉ số thông minh, những điểm cười kỳ kỳ quái quái. Một anh bạn mập mạp bên tổ đạo cụ có cái bụng siêu mềm sờ vào cảm giác rất đặc biệt, chị gái tổ trang phục ngày nào cũng mang đồ ăn vặt mới đến, hai người đi đến đâu thì trêu trai chọc gái đến đó, không chuyện ác nào không làm, cả quả dưa chuột ven đường cũng không tha, cứ phải nói nó quá buồn cười. Dưa chuột thì có lỗi gì, dưa chuột làm sai cái gì.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ lưng Ngô Lỗi một cái, “Thế nào? Gần đây ổn cả chứ?”

“Cũng cứ tàm tạm vậy thôi.”

“Cáo già” thấy Ngô Lỗi tới nên lại đây nói chuyện với họ, gã đứng ở giữa hai người, khuỷu tay chống trên lưng ghế. Gã nhìn cái ly không trước mặt Ngô Lỗi, định rót thêm rượu vào. Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “Trong này là nước, đừng rót bừa.”

“Không uống à? Thế thì còn gì vui nữa.”

“Em lái xe, còn uống thuốc cảm, không uống được.”

Đối phương hậm hực thu tay lại, tiếc nuối nói: “Khó khăn lắm mới họp được một lần.”

Sau khi gã đi rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới lắc lư cái ly mà nói: “Giờ biết từ chối rồi à? Còn nói được phải uống thuốc nữa. Sao không làm vậy sớm?”

Ngô Lỗi đá hắn dưới bàn, giơ tay lên, dưới ánh đèn chiếu rọi khiến người vô cùng rung động, “Còn chưa tính toán với anh đâu. Anh có biết cái vết cắn của anh mất bao lâu mới tiêu không? Làm em gặp ai cũng bảo là chó ở nhà cắn, tiêm thuốc rồi, ngại quá ngại quá.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười đến che mặt lại, nghiêng người dựa vào người cậu.

“Nào, đi kiếm cho em cái gì ăn đi. Nhân vật chính hôm nay không phải làm tiệc nướng BBQ à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy kéo Ngô Lỗi đến cạnh giá nướng thịt cướp đồ ăn. Thịt đã được ướp sẵn xiên vào que thiết, than đốt đỏ hồng, rắc thì là và ớt cay lên hai mặt rồi vừa lật vừa nướng xèo xèo. Thịt nướng BBQ đúng là thịt nướng BBQ, đúng chuẩn. Ngô Lỗi chờ thịt nướng chín, cắn môi, trong mắt đều là thèm thuồng, trong lòng thì sốt ruột.

Lấy lại hai xiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa thổi vừa gỡ cánh gà trên xiên xuống, “Nóng nóng nóng. Này.” Rồi đưa sang cho Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh. Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay muốn lấy, nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu, đưa lên miệng cậu, “Mở miệng ra, đừng làm dơ tay.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng đói bụng, cũng không quan tâm có người xem hay không, mọi người đều mạnh ai nấy chơi, ai mà quan tâm đến họ, cậu nghiêng tới gặm nửa bên.

“Ngon chứ?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên không đợi Ngô Lỗi nuốt thịt trong miệng xuống đã nhét nửa bên kia vào trong miệng mình mà ăn, tự hỏi tự đáp, “Ngon.”

Ngô Lỗi lấy khuỷu tay chọc hắn, “Anh này…” Cậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Cái đó em gặm rồi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mang cái vẻ “ủa thế hả” giả bộ bừng tỉnh, nghiêng người dán sát bên tai Ngô Lỗi, đáp lại cậu bằng giọng càng nhỏ hơn.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn ánh lửa trước mặt, nghe xong lập tức xoay người bỏ đi không quay đầu lại.

“Cái gì của em mà anh chưa ăn?”

Sau khi đã khuya, một vài người rời đi trước, những người còn lại thì vào trong nhà tiếp tục uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm.

Ngô Lỗi ở trên lầu hai uống trà, dưới lầu náo nhiệt, cậu đi ra dựa vào lan can bằng gỗ nhìn xuống.

“Cáo già” ở dưới lầu gọi cậu “Lỗi, xuống dưới đi, hôm nay đại sư vừa khéo có hứng, theo duyên xem bói một lần.”

Trong giới giải trí có nhiều người mê tín, cũng có rất nhiều người không hẳn là mê tín, chỉ là muốn tin vào cái gì đó để an lòng một chút. Hôm nay có một cô gái biết xem bói một chút, trong lúc trò chuyện. lòng hiếu kỳ của mọi người được khơi lên, tất cả đều nhiệt tình muốn biết một chút về bản thân.

Ngô Lỗi xua tay, chỉ đứng trên cao vui vẻ xem.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không muốn xem bói, nhưng hắn ngồi giữa sô pha, bị người khác lôi kéo qua. Cô gái kia hỏi hắn muốn xem về chuyện gì, hắn cũng không nói được mà nhìn sang người bên cạnh, “Mấy người bảo tôi xem, vậy tôi xem cái gì đây.”

Cô gái chủ động nói, “Hay là xem về sự nghiệp?”

Những người khác lập tức chen vào, “Sự nghiệp của cậu ta thì cần gì mà xem. Trên mặt tên này với cái tên trên lầu kia đều viết sáng rực như ban ngày. Xem về tình duyên cho cậu ta đi!”

Ngô Lỗi không biết tại sao lại có vài đôi mắt nhìn về phía cậu, ở trên lầu cậu chỉ có thể đoán thôi nên chỉ biết nhún vai.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hô hai tiếng nói mình mới chừng này tuổi thì xem tình duyên làm cái quỷ gì, nhưng vẫn hơi tò mò nhìn phía thầy bói.

“Nếu là tình duyên thì,” cô gái kín đáo nói, “xem bói cũng nhìn duyên phận, hôm nay không thích hợp lắm.”

Có nhiều người chờ xem, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng vui vẻ vì cô gái đó chưa nói ra cái gì, hắn chừa chỗ cho những người khác, còn bản thân thì đi ra, ngoắc tay với Ngô Lỗi ở trên lầu, gọi cậu xuống dưới.

Bãi tàn cuộc trong sân đã được dọn dẹp một phần. Họ đi xa một chút, ngồi hút thuốc ở vườn hoa nhỏ cạnh đó. Ban đêm đầu hạ, trong gió mang theo hương hoa không biết tên.

“Kỳ lạ thật, sao cô ấy không xem bói cho anh, còn nói là không có duyên phận?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy kỳ lạ vì sao thầy bói không xem cho mình, dù là trong số mệnh không có thì đó cũng chỉ là một cách nói thôi.

“Anh xem cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi cũng tò mò.

“Tình duyên, họ nói xem sự nghiệp thì không thú vị.”

Ngô Lỗi hiểu rõ, cậu dụi tắt tàn thuốc không ngừng cười vào mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Người ta nói cái gì chưa đúng thời điểm hôm nay không được đúng là nể mặt anh.”

“Anh biết gì không, trong bói toán, tính hướng này của anh là không có tương lai, cô ấy hoàn toàn sẽ không xem cho anh.”

Hồng loan không vào cung mệnh, âm dương không hòa hợp, độc thân không tình duyên, duyên con cái mỏng.

“Hóa ra là thế.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không để ý lắm, thắc mắc trong lòng đã giải quyết, cuối cùng giờ chỉ còn hai người họ, ồn ào suốt cả đêm khiến hắn đau đầu. Hắn nắm cằm Ngô Lỗi muốn hôn lên, nhưng cậu tránh đi, lui ra sau một bước dựa vào tường thấp, “Đừng, cận thận kẻo bị người ta nhìn thấy.”

Trong bóng đêm, đôi mắt Ngô Lỗi đong đầy tình ý, rõ ràng cậu cũng muốn thân mật với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng cậu vẫn cẩn thận né tránh.

“Vậy thì phải làm sao đây? Anh muốn hôn em.” Có người, bị cồn rượu tưới một phát, không dùng đầu, cái gì cũng có thể nương theo bóng đêm mà thốt ra, “Bé con nhẫn tâm, lâu như thế em có gọi điện thoại cho anh lần nào không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm vào giữa cánh tay Ngô Lỗi, ngón cái vuốt ve làn da non bên trong, râm ran ngứa. Ngô Lỗi không xác định cảm giác ngứa đó đến từ đâu, có lẽ là từ trong lòng.

Cậu nhìn tòa nhà bốn tầng sáng đèn nơi xa trong đêm, “Em không thích ở trong nhà người khác, anh đưa em đi đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên.”

Cuối cùng họ vẫn bị giữ lại đến hơn bốn giờ, không thể bị buông tha dễ dàng. Ngô Lỗi kiên quyết không uống rượu, ngồi bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, bừa bãi chơi đại mấy ván trò chơi. Hai người khôn khéo cả đêm nhưng vẫn không tránh được bị gài bẫy. Họ thua thảm hại, lại khiến không khí sôi nổi đến sắp lật nóc nhà.

Chủ nhà níu kéo hai lần vẫn không thể giữ hai người ở lại. Ngô Lỗi lái xe được, cậu cất kỹ di động của hai người, nói lung tung mấy thứ như mình đưa Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi trước, ngày mai còn công việc không ở lại được, về thành phố không kịp gì đó.

Những người khác không biết định chơi tới bao giờ, còn mở hội đánh bài, hẳn là chơi suốt đêm, nhưng mấy chuyện này đều không liên quan đến họ.

Đường vắng người ít xe, đi thẳng thông thoáng, càng đi trời càng sáng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên ghế phụ, đắp áo khoác của Ngô Lỗi đặt ở trên xe mà ngủ. Lưng ghế đẩy thấp xuống, hắn nhắm mắt nằm nghiêng, khóe mắt Ngô Lỗi thoáng lướt qua là có thể nhìn thấy.

Đến khi đỗ dưới nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mặt trời đã nhô lên một nửa, cửa sổ xe được hạ xuống, tiếng chim hót giòn tan ùa vào. Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỉnh lại, mở mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi tựa vào tay lái nhìn hắn, nắng sớm nhuộm vàng rực tóc và lông mi cậu.

“Anh tỉnh rồi à.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa Ngô Lỗi lên nhà mình. Hắn rất hiếm khi đưa người ngoài về nhà, hội họp với bạn bè cũng đa phần là ở bên ngoài. Trợ lý có chìa khóa, nhưng số lần dùng thì ở hàng đơn vị. Hắn muốn để lại không gian này cho riêng mình.

Phòng ngủ phụ sạch sẽ gọn gàng, lúc trang hoàng là định dùng làm phòng cho khách, nhưng thực tế chưa có khách nào tới ở. Nguyên một mặt tường là kệ sách âm tường, kéo đến tận trần nhà, bên cạnh có một cái ghế cao, dùng để lấy sách và đồ đặt trên cùng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thường nằm trong phòng này đọc sách, lắp ghép mô hình Gundam, bỏ di động ở phòng khách để được yên tĩnh. Đôi khi hắn vô thức ngủ thiếp đi.

“Trừ anh ra thì chưa ai ngủ ở đó đâu. Dì giúp việc hai ngày trước mới đến thay đồ trên giường. Nếu muốn tắm thì bên trong có phòng tắm.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa nói vừa kéo màn lên.

Ngô Lỗi nằm xuống giường, lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên bước ngang qua mép giường thì nắm lấy tay hắn. Cậu lười biếng ngáp một cái rồi hỏi: “Anh không ngủ cùng em à?”

“Nhìn em mệt quá rồi đấy, ngủ đi. Anh ở phòng bên cạnh.” Hắn rút cái chăn dưới người Ngô Lỗi đắp cho cậu. Hắn chưa rời khỏi phòng thì cậu đã chìm sâu trong mộng.

Lâu rồi Ngô Lỗi mới ngủ một giấc dài yên bình như vậy, lúc cậu tỉnh lại đã là buổi chiều. Cậu rửa mặt trong nhà vệ sinh ở phòng ngủ phụ xong đi ra thì không thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đâu. Cậu gãi đầu đi vòng quanh tham quan một chút. Đây là kiểu nhà đơn giản của nam giới độc thân, cũng không khác với nhà của cậu. Trong phòng bếp có một cái nồi đang nấu trên lửa nhỏ, bên trong đang hầm canh.

Có tiếng động ở cửa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ ngoài về, mang theo đồ ăn đóng hộp, ở gần nhà hắn có một quán ăn Vân Nam, hắn đã đi ăn vài lần, mùi vị cũng ổn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không giỏi nấu cơm lắm, tối hôm qua nổi hứng muốn thử nướng thịt, hơn nữa lại có đầy đủ hết thiết bị trước mặt, ai có thể ngăn được sự cám dỗ muốn làm một bậc thầy nướng BBQ chứ. Kết quả thịt nướng xong chỉ có Ngô Lỗi là nể mặt ăn hai miếng, những người khác muốn sống nên khuyên hắn nhanh chóng bóp chết mộng đầu bếp Le Cordon Bleu (**) trong lòng đi.

Ngô Lỗi giúp dọn đồ ăn ra đĩa mang ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở nắp nồi nếm canh, rắc một nhúm muối vào rồi tắt lửa múc ra hai chén. Món canh này hắn giữa trưa ngủ dậy thì bắt đầu nấu, đổ nước ngập nguyên liệu tươi mới sạch sẽ rồi nấu, không cần kỹ năng gì, chỉ cần kiên nhẫn là được.

Ăn canh xong thì bắt đầu động đũa, họ đang ở độ tuổi có thể ăn có thể uống, bình thường vì đóng phim lên hình đẹp, họ phải ăn uống điều độ, hở một chút là không ăn cơm tối, có khi buổi sáng bỗng dưng còn sẽ bị phù thũng. Lúc không làm việc có thể ăn một bữa no thật sự là không dễ dàng lại vui vẻ. Trên bàn cơm hai người hầu như không nói gì mà chỉ lo ăn, trong lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn gắp đồ ăn cho Ngô Lỗi hai lần.

Sau khi ăn xong, họ để chân trần ngồi uống rượu trên sàn nhà gỗ trong phòng khách, bên ngoài trời mưa, ai cũng lười bật đèn nên để mặc cho phòng tối đi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở bình rượu mạch nha đơn cất Scotland, vị rượu cất thuần lúa mạch nồng đậm lại tinh tế, mùi rượu được hâm nóng thơm đậm đà. Hắn thêm đá cho bản thân uống nguyên chất, rồi đặt ly sang một bên làm kiểu uống khác cho Ngô Lỗi.

Một viên đá tròn lấy trong khuôn ra được bỏ dưới đáy ly, lần này đá tròn đông rất thành công, trong suốt tròn trịa, một phần rượu hai phần soda, chanh cắt miếng ngâm vào. Thành ly đã lạnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa lên áp vào má Ngô Lỗi, “Này, thử xem uống có được không.” Trên tay hắn còn dính nước chanh chảy ra khi cắt.

Đã qua lâu lắm rồi, Ngô Lỗi khó nhớ được ly rượu đầu tiên ngày đó có uống được hay không, hay có hợp khẩu vị của cậu không. Trong trí nhớ của cậu chỉ còn cảm giác lạnh lẽo và dư vị thuần khiết, chắc là ngon, Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn có thái độ thành kính với đồ ăn thức uống nên sẽ không lừa gạt.

Tới cuối cùng, họ nằm xuống, Ngô Lỗi gối lên khuỷu tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, dựa vào ngực hắn.

Cậu nhớ rõ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói với cậu: “Em nhìn thì ôn hòa, bình dị gần gũi rất tốt với mọi người, thật ra thì kiêu ngạo từ trong xương. Người em thấy thích không có bao nhiêu, người làm bạn được với em lại càng ít. Cửa vào tim em là làm từ đá, người khác gõ thế nào cũng không mở được. Sao lại có đứa trẻ như em chứ?”

Mưa rơi ngoài cửa sổ, trong phòng ẩm ướt tối tăm, hơi nóng thuộc về Lưu Hạo Nhiên và mùi rượu hòa lẫn một mùi hương thoang thoảng vấn vương bên tai Ngô Lỗi. Cảm giác râm ran đó lại dậy lên trong lòng cậu.

Sàn nhà bằng gỗ đặc cứng rắn, thân thể con trai lại càng cứng rắn, bên trong còn có cả một sự ngông nghênh cứng cỏi.

Lúc đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ đè người xuống sàn nhà mà hôn, tay đỡ sau đầu Ngô Lỗi, không để đầu cậu đập xuống. Môi ngậm lấy môi, Ngô Lỗi mở miệng ra để cho lưỡi Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào, càng chủ động ôm cổ hắn, hôn lại hắn, đáp lại hắn. Thân dưới áp vào cọ lấy nhau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đẩy eo thúc hông, ngón tay cọ qua đôi môi đã bị hôn đến ướt át của Ngô Lỗi, cúi đầu lại in nụ hôn lên khóe môi và cằm.

Họ im lặng nhìn nhau, chỉ có tiếng hít thở, ánh mắt quấn quít, tim đập dữ dội, như mưa to sắp hạ xuống.

Mưa luôn phải rơi, đổ xuống rất nhiều lần trong lòng họ, cuối cùng cuồn cuộn rơi xuống đất.

Hắn kéo Ngô Lỗi từ dưới đất đứng dậy, không buông tay ra, dắt cậu bước qua ly rượu và bình rượu với hoa văn tinh tế phức tạp trên mặt đất, dẫn cậu vào không gian riêng tư mà chưa từng có người nào khác bước chân vào của mình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa cậu lên giường.

Lần đầu tiên Lưu Hạo Nhiên làm cậu thế nào, chỉ cần bốn chữ là đủ miêu tả, lăn qua lộn lại.

Ngô Lỗi bị đẩy xuống giường, tự giác nâng eo cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên lột quần cậu ra, cởi sạch sẽ. Thân thể hừng hực như thiêu đốt, làn da nóng lên, dù chỉ là bàn tay lướt qua cũng có thể tạo ra vô số tiếng thở dốc rên khẽ.

Cương rất nhanh và vô cùng rõ ràng.

Mở nắp tuýp bôi trơn ra, với ngón tay có thứ chất lỏng lành lạnh, lần đầu tiên Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào thân thể rộng mở vì hắn trước mặt. Lỗ hậu chật hẹp, thành ruột ấm mềm bọc lấy hai ngón tay hắn. Ngô Lỗi cắn môi kiềm chế bản năng bài xích, thả lỏng bản thân. Ngón tay trong thân thể cậu mở rộng, ấn đè, rút nhanh ra rồi lại mang theo càng nhiều chất bôi trơn hơn mà tiến vào, từng chút một mở rộng thân thể cậu. Cho đến khi sát qua điểm nhạy cảm, một cảm giác cậu chưa bao giờ trải nghiệm trước đó nổ tung như pháo hoa trong đầu, cả người đột nhiên run lên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn cậu, biết mình đã tìm đúng chỗ, hắn cúi người xuống nhìn gần đôi mắt Ngô Lỗi, tay liên tục đè ép cùng một chỗ.

“Hóa ra là chỗ này, cũng không khó tìm lắm.”

Giống như bị phát hiện nhược điểm lớn nhất mình cất công che giấu, ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi tán loạn khắp nơi, vô ý thức phát ra từng tiếng rên rỉ hoặc cao hoặc thấp. Cậu muốn kẹp chặt hai chân lại nhưng lại bị tách ra.

“Đừng đùa nữa, nếu muốn làm thì nhanh lên đi…” Khó khăn lắm cậu mới thốt ra được một câu kháng nghị hoàn chỉnh, tay đưa lên che mắt lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xé bao cao su ra đưa vào tay Ngô Lỗi, như đùa dai mà yêu cầu, “Giúp anh đi”. Ngô Lỗi ổn định hơi thở, tay run rẩy, mất hai lần mới đeo được cho hắn.

Trong lúc đó hắn còn tranh thủ hỏi một câu: “Còn chưa hỏi em, em có thích hay ghét cái gì không?”

Đầu óc Ngô Lỗi trống rỗng, mất một lúc mới nói, “Không chơi SM, em sợ đau. Đừng bảo em gọi anh là ba ba. Chắc là hết rồi nhỉ.”

Cũng không biết cậu đang xác nhận với ai.

Chắc là hết rồi nhỉ, hết rồi thì phải làm thật.

Cảm giác bị đao thật kiếm thật đâm vào là đau đớn, nhức nhối. Thân thể bị lấp kín, cả góc thiếu hụt trong linh hồn dường như cũng được lấp đầy.

Mẹ nó, hóa ra đây là cảm giác bị đâm, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên làm hắn từ chính diện, bình tĩnh đẩy thẳng tới, không cho phép chống cự, cắm vào hoàn toàn, vùi vào nguyên căn. Hắn cúi xuống liếm lấy vành tai Ngô Lỗi, chóp mũi cọ vào quai hàm, cuối cùng hôn lên mắt cậu. Đến khi Ngô Lỗi dễ chịu được một chút, hắn thẳng thừng ưỡn lưng động eo đâm vào rút ra.

Lửa dục hừng hực, thống khổ, vui thích.

Đường ruột chật hẹp nóng bỏng, đưa đẩy mạnh mẽ khiến dục vọng bành trướng gấp bội, mỗi một lần rút ra đâm vào, dương vật lại bị đè ép bao bọc ve vuốt, họ giúp nhau đạt được khoái cảm.

Chịu đựng xong sự khó chịu lúc đầu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên giữ lời không khiến cậu bị đau. Ngô Lỗi sướng đến mức đầu óc quay cuồng, cửa ngõ mở rộng trước sau tấn công. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ chọn những điểm nhạy cảm của cậu mà đâm tới, rút ra một chút lại tiến vào không hết, tay nắm eo Ngô Lỗi ghì chặt cậu trên giường, đè điểm nhạy cảm mà làm. Không thể trốn được, Ngô Lỗi cũng không có cả ý nghĩ chống cự, trước sau cùng đạt cực khoái, bắn tinh. Lỗ hậu co rút từng đợt, phản ứng hậu cực khoái của Ngô Lỗi khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên không chịu nổi cũng cướp cò, bắn vào trong bao rồi rút ra.

Sau giai đoạn trơ, cả hai lại lăn lộn hai lần nữa.

Cậu bị lật sấp lại, cái thứ cương lên lần nữa của Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại chọc vào mông. Ngô Lỗi rên hai tiếng, nhưng không giãy giụa thật sự, cậu quay đầu lại muốn hôn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cắn bờ môi cậu, lại lần nữa kéo cậu sa đọa trong lốc xoáy bể dục.

Tư thế làm từ sau khiến dương vật vào rất sâu, lần vừa nãy cậu đã hoàn toàn bị làm mở rộng, bên trong còn ướt mềm. Ngô Lỗi phát hiện mình cũng nhanh chóng có phản ứng, dương vật ướt đẫm phía trước lại lần nữa đứng thẳng, áp vào bụng dưới. Sự thật là mình bị Lưu Hạo Nhiên làm đến cứng lên khiến cậu hưng phấn, cậu đẩy về sau phối hợp, tự mình co rút đường ruột kẹp lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên rõ ràng cũng cảm giác được, hắn đưa tay sờ cậu, sờ đến Ngô Lỗi cắn răng khó nhịn. Hắn hạ thấp người xuống, vừa nhanh chóng đâm vào vừa gọi tên Ngô Lỗi bên tai cậu, “Ngô Lỗi… Ngô Lỗi, làm em thật quá sướng… Mẹ nó…”

Làm đến khi thỏa mãn, làm đến khi eo chân hai người bủn rủn, không còn chút sức lực nào, khăn trải giường dưới thân ướt đẫm từng mảng lớn. Họ dịch sang bên khô hơn một chút, giang rộng tứ chi há mồm thở dốc, không hề nhúc nhích.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ sau ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, bàn tay lướt từ bắp đùi lên cổ tay, cuối cùng mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Im lặng thật lâu, ôm cũng đủ lâu, cuối cùng hắn mới mở miệng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên buông cậu ra, dựa vào đầu giường bấm bật lửa, trong giọng nói có chất trầm khàn và lười biếng đặc biệt sau khi làm tình xong, lời hắn nói ra khiến Ngô Lỗi mở bừng mắt.

“Em là trai tân.”

Ngô Lỗi không thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận, cậu hỏi lại: “Sao vậy? Biểu hiện của em kém lắm à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa nửa điếu thuốc đến bên môi Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi ngậm lấy.

“Em rất giỏi. Nếu đây đúng là lần đầu tiên thì có thể nói là em có tài đấy.” Dù sao thì đa số người trong lần đầu tiên đều rất bối rối xấu hổ khó nhìn lại được, “Ngoại hình rất phong lưu, mùi hương trên người lại rất sạch sẽ.”

Ngô Lỗi không bày tỏ ý kiến gì.

Giữa người và người luôn phải có rất nhiều bí mật, có bảo lưu mới có thể phát triển.

Tỉnh rồi lại ngủ, lại hâm nóng một ít đồ trong nhà bếp mà ăn, Ngô Lỗi đòi ăn một chén canh lúc sáng.

Khi cậu rời đi đã là hơn nửa đêm.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ ra gì đó, bảo Ngô Lỗi chờ, mình thì chạy về phòng khách. Ngô Lỗi ngồi trên ghế dài ở cửa trước mà mang giày xong xuôi, chân duỗi thẳng, trước mặt cậu là một tấm gương toàn thân. Cậu đối diện với bản thân trong gương, mắt hạ xuống, nhìn thấy dấu hôn màu đỏ ở xương quai xanh, cậu đưa tay kéo cổ áo cao lên che lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mang theo một bình rượu trở ra, là rượu màu hổ phách, thân bình thon dài trơn nhẵn, nhãn hiệu rượu mang phong cách retro, được vẽ bằng tay, logo đơn giản lại độc đáo.

Đây là một chai rượu khá lâu năm, niên đại ghi ở chính diện là 1999, dấu mộc thiếp vàng, vô cùng trịnh trọng.

“Làm từ những quả nho cuối cùng của những năm 90.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xổm xuống nhìn thẳng Ngô Lỗi.

Những trái trong quý cuối cùng của thế kỷ 20 được thu hoạch, tuyển chọn, ép lấy chưng cất, trải qua 17 tháng ròng rã chờ đợi cuối cùng cũng hình thành, được đóng chai vào năm 2001.

Tất cả những thứ đáng giá kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, dài lâu, mệt mỏi, trên bản chất đều là lãng mạn.

“Tặng cho thiếu niên cuối cùng thế kỷ 20?”

Ngô Lỗi sinh ra vào cái ngày chỉ thiếu năm ngày là chuyển sang kỷ nguyên mới.

“Anh có thể thêm vào một chữ ‘mỹ’ nữa.”

Đây là lần đầu cậu thấy hơi ngượng ngùng, Ngô Lỗi ôm chai rượu, cằm tựa vào miệng chai, mí mắt rũ xuống cảm thán một tiếng, rồi chỉ cười không nói lời nào.

Gió đêm đầu hạ, mát lạnh và ấm áp song hành hòa hợp.

Trong làn gió như vậy, Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt lại. Giờ phút này cậu không quan tâm đến thế giới, không quan tâm đến nhân loại, chỉ muốn chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.

Ngồi chung với cậu ở ghế sau xe là chai rượu ngon sản xuất cuối thế kỷ trước. Đèn đường màu vàng cam khúc xạ thành những bóng hình khác nhau lọt vào cửa sổ xe, lướt nhanh qua những chữ thiếp vàng.

“Vintage: 1999”.

(*)Học viện đào tạo Ẩm thực và Quản trị nhà hàng khách sạn lâu đời nhất thế giới và thuộc Top 10 thế giới, ngôi trường đào tạo nhiều “Master Chef”, những nhà quản lý khách sạn tên tuổi,…


	10. Chương 10

10.

Người trưởng thành đòi lấy cái mình cần từ nhau đơn giản trực tiếp hơn nhiều so với trong tưởng tượng.

Một khi đã khơi dòng thì vui sướng đến không biết mỏi mệt.

Dĩ nhiên không phải họ đang yêu đương hò hẹn gì với nhau, cũng không phải người yêu. Giữa họ không hề có hứa hẹn, cũng không suy nghĩ về tương lai, trong suy tính về cuộc đời của họ càng không có tên tuổi của đối phương. Từ trên giường xuống, kéo quần lên rồi, lần sau lại nói chuyện lần sau.

Lúc rảnh rỗi, ở thời điểm khác nhau, địa điểm khác nhau, họ lại ngủ với nhau rất nhiều lần.

Đôi khi Ngô Lỗi sẽ ở qua đêm tại nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đến nhà Ngô Lỗi vài lần. Nếu không kịp làm đủ các bước ăn cơm uống rượu lên giường, thì thuê một phòng gần đó cũng là chuyện thường.

Nửa đêm máy bay hạ cánh, trên đường cao tốc thưa thớt không có bao nhiêu xe, đến nơi cởi quần tắm rửa làm việc, làm xong vừa mệt vừa kiệt sức không muốn trò chuyện, nằm xuống là ngủ luôn, hôm sau tỉnh dậy lại ôm nhau mà cắn mút một chốc. Chất lượng giấc ngủ cũng có cải thiện.

Giữa tháng sáu Ngô Lỗi lại tập trung đóng phim, trước tiên là quay ở Giang Tô, Chiết Giang, Thượng Hải. Trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến Thượng Hải tham gia hoạt động trạm ga của bên nhà quảng cáo. Khi kết thúc hoạt động, sau khi ăn uống xong với người bên phía tổ chức, hắn tự dưng nổi hứng lái xe hai giờ giữa đêm qua chỗ cậu, hai người tranh thủ thời gian làm một phát. Sáng sớm hôm sau Lưu Hạo Nhiên phải bay về Bắc Kinh, không thể ngủ lại. Ngô Lỗi vừa mắng Lưu Hạo Nhiên là tâm thần vừa đẩy người ta lên giường, răng cắn vào môi, hôn loạn một lát, mở rộng sơ sài hai ba cái rồi ăn dương vật đã cương lên từ lâu của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vào mông. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng eo thúc vào cậu, tư thế ở trên này vào rất sâu, chỉ vừa nhúc nhích Ngô Lỗi đã không chịu nổi, tay run rẩy chống trên ngực hắn: “Mẹ nó, anh đừng có cử động lung tung!” Nhưng chỉ đổi lại một cú thọc càng ác hơn.

Lúc trước Lưu Hạo Nhiên có tò mò sao Ngô Lỗi có thể sống mà không chửi tục một câu nào, hóa ra cuối cùng toàn gom lại ở trên giường cho hắn, làm vài lần thì lần nào cũng chửi hắn dữ dội. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cứ để cho cậu chửi, tay tách chân cậu ra rồi ra sức mà làm cậu, làm đến khi không chửi được nữa là được.

Rạng sáng hắn trở về Thượng Hải, nhắn tin báo đã đến an toàn, phía Ngô Lỗi rất nhanh đã có dòng “Đối phương đang đánh chữ”, cuối cùng chỉ gửi một chữ “Tốt” đơn giản qua. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm di động trong tay nhìn, cười một cái, rồi ném sang ghế phụ lái.

Đau eo.

Tới gần cuối kỳ, Ngô Lỗi xin đoàn phim nghỉ một tuần về trường học, cậu phải chuẩn bị thi môn chung và bài biểu diễn báo cáo. Hai thứ này chồng chéo lên nhau nên cậu dứt khoát ở lại trường học hai buổi tối. Tuy sang học kỳ hai năm một cậu rất ít ở trường học, nhưng tính cậu rất chu đáo, mỗi lần khai giảng thứ gì nên chuẩn bị thì cậu đều chuẩn bị hết, trong ký túc xá thứ gì cũng có đủ, ở lại không thành vấn đề. Những bạn cùng phòng khác người thì dọn ra ngoài ở, người thì đi đóng phim, phòng sáu người mà cậu ở như phòng đơn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe cậu nói ở trường bận đến hơn nửa ngày, thuận miệng hỏi một câu ăn cơm chưa. Đúng như dự đoán, Ngô Lỗi quên béng việc ăn cơm, cậu nằm bất động giả chết ở giường tầng phía dưới trong ký túc xá. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang đi ăn cùng mấy người bạn, hôm nay hắn mời, đến cuối bữa, hắn gọi thêm hai món đóng gói mang đi, rồi tính tiền cùng nhau.

Ngô Lỗi vừa tắm xong, trên người còn có mùi sữa tắm, mặc quần đùi áo ba lỗ tha dép lê xuống lầu, liều mạng đưa cả cơm cả người đưa cơm lén lút vào ký túc xá.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên học mấy năm đại học đúng là chưa từng trải qua cái trò lén lút giấu giếm này, vì có bao nhiêu đôi mắt ngoài kia đang chăm chú nhìn hắn. Lúc nhảy vào từ cửa sổ tường bên ở lầu một, cả tim cả người đều đập cái “bùm” một tiếng.

Đưa cơm là nửa thật nửa giả, làm một phát là toàn tâm toàn ý.

Quần đùi rộng thùng thình, tay sờ lên dọc theo ống quần không hề vướng víu gì cả, sờ đến cuối cùng cũng không hề đụng vào lớp vải nào, kẻ mang theo ý xấu cười đầy ẩn ý, “Em cứ thả rông chim như vậy mà ra à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thuận theo tự nhiên mà đè Ngô Lỗi xuống cái giường ọp ẹp ở ký túc xá mà làm tình, khung giường như sắp sập. Ngô Lỗi thất thần một giây mà nghĩ nếu giường bị họ làm sụp thật thì phải giải thích thế nào, cậu dám báo lên để sửa sao.

Hai bên trái phải đều có người ở, cậu nằm trên giường vùi mặt vào gối nhịn không kêu thành tiếng cũng đã quá sức rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở sau lưng đứng sát mép giường chỉ cởi khóa quần ra, nắm chặt eo cậu mà thúc vào chỗ sâu nhất. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ mình chưa ăn được mấy miếng cơm, cởi sạch trần trụi bị đè trên giường ký túc xá mà làm, còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì lại ăn mặc đầy đủ chỉnh tề. Cậu vừa xấu hổ vừa tức giận, quay đầu lại đỏ mắt trừng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, còn co rút lỗ hậu cố ý kẹp hắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên bị kẹp mấy cái, suýt nữa đã không nén được mà bắn ra. Hắn hít một tiếng, giơ tay lên phát hai cái vào mông Ngô Lỗi không nghe lời.

“Đừng quá đáng, ở bên cạnh có người đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng lực mà đâm cậu, phía sau va chạm mãnh liệt, Ngô Lỗi không chống được thân mình nên thân trên lại ngã xuống trên giường.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nằm sát người xuống, chậm lại tốc độ thọc vào rút ra, vào chậm rồi ra từ từ. Hắn nắm lấy phần tóc sau đầu Ngô Lỗi, nói vào tai khích cậu, “Tốt chứ sao. Có người càng tốt. Em kêu lên đi, đừng che lại, để mấy anh em bạn học của em nghe một chút ở phòng kế bên có đồ dâm đãng nào.”

“Đệch… mẹ anh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cút đi.”

“Anh mà cút thì ai làm em sướng?”

Tiếng động trên giường rất lớn, song sắt đập vào trên tường, ván giường rung kẽo kẹt. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ghì chặt tay Ngô Lỗi không cho cậu tự vuốt ve, phải khiến cậu bị đâm đến bắn ra mới rời khỏi. Hắn tháo bao ra bắn ở khe mông của Ngô Lỗi.

Hơi thở hắn dần chậm lại, hắn đưa tay rút khăn ướt trên bàn.

Ngô Lỗi xoay người nằm ngửa trên giường, cả người mềm oặt bất động cả buổi, ánh mắt vô tiêu cự, đùi mở rộng để mặc Lưu Hạo Nhiên lau rửa sạch. Hai người ôm nhau chen chúc nằm một lát trên cái giường đơn chật hẹp, lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp vào tường, Ngô Lỗi rúc vào trong lòng hắn, chân gác lên trên hông hắn.

“Mấy ngày nữa anh tới xem công diễn kịch Shakespeare của tụi em không?”

“Có kịch gì?”

“Kịch đặc biệt cho mùa hè, tiết mục áp cùng.”

“Giấc mộng đêm hè à, hợp thời gian hợp tình hình đấy.”

Ngô Lỗi ừ một cái, bỏ chân xuống khỏi người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, xoay người nằm hướng ra ngoài, nửa cánh tay rũ ngoài mép giường.

“Nếu là buổi tối thì chắc là rảnh, giữ cho anh một chỗ đẹp nhé.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp ứng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy lý do là giường ở ký túc xá của Ngô Lỗi quá khó ngủ nên muốn đưa cậu về nhà của mình. Ngô Lỗi ngại phiền phức không muốn đi, ăn vạ trên giường kéo không đứng dậy, miệng lầm bầm, “Không đi. 8 giờ sáng mai thi môn đầu tiên, thế chắc phải dậy lúc 6 giờ, tính ra không ngủ được bao nhiêu giờ. Em còn chưa lái xe được…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đung đưa cánh tay cậu, “Sáng mai anh đưa em tới trường. Ngoan, dậy đi mà.”

Cậu không chịu được, cuối cùng cũng phải mặc quần vào đi theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Trước khi công diễn ba ngày, trợ lý thông báo cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên là ba ngày sau từ chiều đến tối có công tác đột xuất, bảo hắn sắp xếp thời gian.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xác nhận đi xác nhận lại vẫn không thể đổi ngày, nên điện thoại cho Ngô Lỗi nói bên mình có chút việc, hẳn là không đến kịp buổi diễn báo cáo của cậu. Ở đầu bên kia, giọng của Ngô Lỗi rất nhẹ nhàng, cùng là người trong nghề nên cũng hiểu cho nhau, cậu trêu ghẹo: “Vậy cũng được. Anh mà đến thì còn cướp hào quang của em nữa, thôi đừng tới. Vé chỗ đẹp như vậy để em tặng cho người khác.”

Nó xong vài câu tiếc nuối, Ngô Lỗi bận việc nên cắt điện thoại trước. Trước khi cúp máy, cậu còn tung thêm một câu, nói là Lưu Hạo Nhiên đừng bận tâm quá, chỉ là buổi diễn nhỏ bán công khai cuối kỳ mà thôi, sau này còn cơ hội.

Ngô Lỗi càng tỏ ra hiểu chuyện, thông cảm hắn, lý giải hắn, trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng khó chịu . Hắn loáng thoáng cảm giác được có lẽ đây là mánh khóe nhỏ của đứa trẻ kia nhằm khơi lên sự hổ thẹn của hắn. Nhưng dù thế nào thì nó cũng có hiệu quả.

8 giờ tối, “Giấc mộng đêm hè” đúng giờ mở màn.

Phông màn lớn được kéo ra, Lysander đứng giữa sân khấu, ánh đèn đuổi theo.

“Hermia dịu dàng ơi, nếu nàng yêu ta, vào tối mai, xin nàng hãy lẻn khỏi nhà của cha nàng, đến khu rừng ở vùng ngoại ô cách đây ba dặm đường, nơi ta đã gặp nàng và Helena cùng nhau ăn mừng ngày mùng năm tháng năm. Ta sẽ chờ nàng ở đó, mong nàng sẽ không thất hẹn, hỡi tình nhân.”

Buổi phỏng vấn kết thúc sớm hơn nửa tiếng so với dự định, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vội vã đến trường của Ngô Lỗi, nếu đi nhanh thì có lẽ có thể đến kịp màn cuối và phần chào bế mạc. Hắn tiện đường đi lấy hoa đã đặt lúc trước nhưng không hủy. Lúc ấy tâm trạng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô cùng vui vẻ, vô cùng làm dáng muốn một bó hoa hồng Kenya lớn, trắng hồng xen kẽ, còn lại thì để người cắm hoa tự phối.

Trong lúc chờ đèn đỏ, hắn thấy nhàm chán, ngón tay gõ lên tay lái mà nói chuyện với bó hoa, “Này, mày thấy hai chúng ta có thể đến kịp không?”

Lại lầm bầm cái nơi rách rưới gì thế này, giữa đêm còn kẹt xe. Trong con mắt của người đang nóng lòng nóng ruột thì dưới chân hoàng thành cũng chỉ là một nơi rách rưới nửa bước cũng khó đi.

Cuối cùng vẫn không đến kịp, đến khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến được sân khấu kịch, chạy lên bậc thang, vài ba người xem đã dần đi ra.

Hoa trong lòng nở rất đẹp, tầng tầng lớp lớp, nhan sắc đầy đủ, trong đêm tối màu đỏ thì rực lên như lửa, như muốn thiêu cháy, hoa màu trắng thì lại giống tuyết rơi, lặng lẽ lất phất, lạnh lẽo và nóng rực đan xen. Rạp hát không chỉ có một cửa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vòng đến cửa sau mà vào, trong lòng cầu nguyện Ngô Lỗi còn chưa rời đi. Hắn vừa gọi điện cho Ngô Lỗi, vừa đi tìm trong các phòng hậu trường mà phần lớn đã tắt đèn, mãi đến cuối hành lang, vẫn không có người nghe điện thoại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm hoa, nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình di động vì quá thời gian nên đã tự động khóa lại, môi mím lại.

Ngô Lỗi đi ra từ chỗ tối, bọt nước trên tay còn chưa khô.

Cậu cũng mới thấy được Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu còn nghĩ là hắn sẽ không tới, mở màn giữa buổi diễn chào bế mạc, lúc ánh đèn sáng lên, người xem đứng dậy vỗ tay, chỗ ngồi thuộc về Lưu Hạo Nhiên vị trí vẫn luôn trống không, thấy rất rõ ràng. Cậu cũng bất ngờ mà đứng sững tại chỗ vài giây, thấy vẻ mặt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ nôn nóng biến thành mất mát nên vội vàng tiến lên.

“Hoa này là tặng cho em à?”

Trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên thoáng hiện lên một vẻ vui sướng mất mà tìm lại được khó có thể miêu tả, “Dĩ nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi mở hai tay ra, ôm cả hoa lẫn người vào trong lòng, má áp má, cậu vốn định nói “Em rất vui” hoặc là “Cảm ơn anh tới được”, nhưng cuối cùng cậu không nói gì cả, chỉ nhìn hắn cười vui vẻ.

Đồ đạc trong phòng nghỉ đã dọn dẹp xong, Ngô Lỗi đi ăn cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Họ sóng vai đi dọc theo hành lang ra khỏi rạp hát, bước vào đêm hè, đèn phía sau từng bóng tắt đi.

“Vậy anh cũng nợ em một lần đấy, nhớ nhé.”

“Ừ, nhớ rồi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giới thiệu nhà hàng mà mình che giấu, Ngô Lỗi đã thi xong, biểu diễn cũng thành công, yên tâm được một chuyện trong lòng nên thấy rất thoải mái, yêu cầu mạnh mẽ để mình trả tiền.

Đồ ăn Italy rất ngon, ăn với rượu vang nguyên chất năm 2014, năm sản xuất gần, vị rất nhẹ, không che lấp hương vị của đồ ăn.

Với món mì Ý sốt kem và tôm bóc vỏ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã nhắc hai lần phải nhớ nấu mềm. Họ cũng coi như đã ăn với nhau vài bữa cơm, hắn biết món ăn phải làm thế nào mới hợp khẩu vị Ngô Lỗi. Pizza song hợp đế mỏng, một nửa là nấm một nửa là thịt gà, thịt gà có vị cay, nấm thì vị nhạt, cắt ra bỏ vào một cái đĩa, rồi dùng dao ăn lấy một chút phô mai mozzarella trong bàn đồ nguội phết lên trên. Khoảng nửa ký bít tết Tomahawk, miếng thịt chín bảy phần có màu sắc rất hấp dẫn, được người phục vụ cắt ra bê lên bàn. Từ bên cạnh xem, miếng thịt trông vừa hồng hào vừa non mềm. Chấm một ít muối hồng Himalaya và hồ tiêu, hai người nghiêm mặt dùng kèm với rau củ mà ăn sạch. Dạ dày thanh niên là lỗ đen không đáy.

Ngô Lỗi đói thật sự. Trước khi biểu diễn, đầu óc của cậu toàn đặt vào những chuyện khác, đã vài ngày chưa ăn bữa nào hoàn chỉnh. Sau khi hoàn toàn thả lỏng, cả đêm nay cậu không hề dừng miệng, ăn từ salad đồ nguội ăn đến đồ ngọt tráng miệng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn món kem nấu vị quýt được một nửa thì không ăn được nữa, Ngô Lỗi vô tư ôm luôn. Cậu dùng muỗng hất miếng lá bạc hà nhỏ trên đỉnh ra, kem nấu vừa ngọt vừa mát lạnh, bỏ vào miệng là tan, bên trên còn rắc hạt hương thảo mang lại một mùi hương khá đặc biệt.

Họ là khách cuối cùng trong nhà hàng, sau khi đóng cửa, ông chủ nhà hàng mời Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi đến quầy bar uống một ly rượu Hakushu 12 năm.

“Loại này đã ngưng sản xuất, uống một ly thì mất đi một ly, uống một chai thì mất đi một chai.” Ông chủ khẽ cụng ly với hai vị diễn viên trước giờ chỉ nhìn thấy trên màn ảnh rộng.

Họ đều uống rượu, không ai có thể lái xe. Xe để lại tại chỗ để ngày mai tài xế tới lấy, còn mình thì gọi xe về nhà, không có chuyện ai chở ai. Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên chia tay ở cửa nhà hàng, sáng mai cậu lại phải bay về phía nam tiếp tục làm việc.

“Lần sau em về ta còn đi uống rượu chứ?”

“Không phải em không thích uống rượu à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý hỏi.

“Uống cùng anh thì thích. Rượu với rượu không giống nhau, người với người cũng không giống nhau.”

“Không thể phụ sự khẳng định này được, lần tới em về anh phải đào gia tài ra.”

Ngô Lỗi đi thẳng một tháng rưỡi, cả người chôn ở đoàn phim không ra được. Ban đêm cậu lên mạng chơi game, gào khóc rõ ràng mình vẫn còn là sinh viên, sao lại không được nghỉ hè, còn mấy tên xã súc nào đó đã nghỉ ở nhà hơn hai tháng sao còn chưa đi làm việc.

“Lại chỉ dâu mắng hòe nữa là anh giết đồng đội đó.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nhịn được mà lên tiếng đe dọa.

“Mọi người nghe đi, nghe xem, có còn thiên lý hay không? Như vậy mà cũng nói ra miệng được.”

Mấy đồng đội khác trong game cười bò, bảo hai người họ muốn đánh nhau thì tự đi ra ngoài bắt cặp mà tra tấn lẫn nhau, đừng làm phiền họ.

Lúc sắp hết mùa hè thì Ngô Lỗi trở lại. Mấy phần quan trọng cậu đã quay xong rồi, còn một chút nữa thì để tháng chín tiếp tục. Giữa khoảng đó có hơn một tuần rảnh là để xử lý những việc bên ngoài, báo danh khai giảng, trong lúc đó còn gặp mặt bạn bè ăn bữa cơm. Còn mấy thứ như nghỉ hè thì cậu cũng chỉ hưởng được chút mùi mà thôi.

Gia tài mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói phải đào ra là một cái hầm rượu, theo hình thức vừa bán trên mạng vừa có cửa tiệm.

Ông chủ Phương mới hơn ba mươi tuổi, đã ở nước Đức khoảng năm, sáu năm, biết một chút tiếng Pháp và tiếng Tây Ban Nha. Năm ngoái anh về nước mở một hầm rượu nhỏ ở khu sáng tạo tại vòng thứ năm hẻo lánh, làm ăn không tốt cũng không xấu, có lượng khách cố định, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chính là một trong số đó.

Dưới ánh đèn mờ ấm áp, kệ rượu sắp từng dãy, xếp phân biệt theo quốc gia, trang trại rượu, niên đại, chủng loại và nơi sản xuất nho, ngay ngắn trật tự. Càng đi vào bên trong, niên đại của rượu càng lâu đời, giá trị càng cao, có loại không sản xuất hàng loạt nữa, chỉ có mấy bình, phải vượt biển vượt sóng mấy tháng mới đến. Trong tiệm có cả một mặt tường là cửa sổ sát đất, trước cửa sổ có hai cái bàn, thường ngày khách mà đến uống rượu thì đều sẽ ngồi ở đây.

Ông chủ dắt hai người từ bên ngoài nóng hực tiến vào đi ngang qua những cái kệ bằng gỗ cao, thỉnh thoảng sẽ dừng lại giới thiệu mấy loại rượu ngon mới đến. Họ biết nhau đã lâu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thích cái gì anh cũng đã dần nhớ kỹ.

“Cái này cậu có thể uống hằng ngày, mỗi ngày uống một chút, thời tiết hiện giờ uống là thích hợp nhất.” Anh tùy tay chỉ vào rượu vang Riesling sản xuất tại Đức trên kệ, “Không biết cậu bạn mới này thích vị thế nào?”

Ngô Lỗi còn chưa kịp đáp lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã mở miệng trước: “Cậu ấy thích…”

“Để người ta tự nói đi chứ, cậu vội cái gì.” Ông chủ Phương không khách khí cắt ngang lời Lưu Hạo Nhiên, dù sao hai người họ lần nào gặp nhau cũng khịa tới khịa lui như vậy.

“Ít chát, chua ngọt ngang nhau, hơi ngọt hơn một chút, ngon miệng, còn giữ nhiều vị quả một chút.” Ngô Lỗi đáp.

Trước mặt ông chủ Phương, Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoa đầu Ngô Lỗi như xoa con trai mình, “Thấy không, vẫn còn là khẩu vị của trẻ con.” Trong giọng nói có một loại kiêu ngạo vô cớ, như đang khen con nhà mình thi Toán đạt yêu cầu với người ngoài.

Ngô Lỗi hiếm thấy không đánh lại. Cậu đi theo phía sau, gặp phải chai nào thích thì lấy xuống xem, chọn hai chai theo vị mà hắn đề cử.

Họ đi đến tận cùng bên trong, đẩy một cánh cửa ra, dưới lòng đất còn có nửa căn phòng bày toàn là những chai rượu độc nhất không trưng ra phục vụ. Khác với bên ngoài, kệ rượu ở đây chỉ cao chừng nửa người, lượng ít nhưng đều là tinh phẩm, mỗi một chai đều mang theo một câu chuyện.

Cầu thang bằng gỗ khi dẫm lên đi xuống lại phát ra tiếng kẽo kẹt. Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay người dắt Ngô Lỗi, “Cẩn thận chỗ này, đừng có ngã. Có người keo kiệt đến mức cả cầu thang cũng không chịu sửa.”

Ông chủ Phương nghe Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói mình keo kiệt cũng không giận, vừa xuống cầu thang vừa chỉ vào những chai rượu trân quý, vui vẻ nói: “Hai cậu mua hết cả tầng này thì tôi sẽ đổi cho các cậu một cái cầu thang mạ vàng, ngày nào cũng lau chùi sáng bóng.”

Dắt tay người ta rồi lại không buông ra nữa.

Ông chủ Phương đi phía trước không quay đầu nhìn lại. Trong hầm rượu đều là những sản phẩm tâm đắc của anh, nửa tầng ngầm này lại càng tâm đắc. Khi nào anh không muốn mở cửa buôn bán thì sẽ uống rượu giữa ban ngày với nhân viên. Tất cả đều là người nhà, ngồi trên sô pha tắt đèn mở máy chiếu xem mấy bộ phim lâu đời, thời gian như đọng lại, không biết hôm nay là hôm nào.

“Năm trước Hạo Nhiên lấy cái chai rượu quý kia đi, là năm 99, đồ của thế kỷ trước, đẹp đến mức tôi cũng không muốn bán. Nhãn rượu bị hư hại không hề làm giảm giá trị, mà càng khiến nó có hương vị hơn, giá trị sưu tầm lớn hơn giá trị mở ra uống rất nhiều. Nho trên khoảng mười cây nho được thu hoạch muộn rồi cho lên men chỉ là để làm ra một chai đó. Sự lãng mạn không màng chi phí của người Châu Âu.”

Mà giờ chút lãng mạn không màng chi phí xa xỉ kia đang được cất giữ trong ngăn tủ của Ngô Lỗi.

Ông chủ Phương đưa họ xuống phía dưới, mở một chai rượu vang trắng hỗn hợp bán nguyên chất do Lưu Hạo Nhiên chọn. Cuối mùa hè, phải tranh thủ thời gian uống càng nhiều rượu vang càng tốt. Trong tiệm không cung cấp đồ ăn, cùng lắm thì chỉ có một chút đồ nhắm rượu, như chân giò hun khói Tây Ban Nha cắt thành miếng tròn nhỏ hơi mỏng, phô mai hương thảo cắt thành miếng, bỏ lên đĩa bưng lên.

Sau khi đã sắp xếp xong cho họ, ông chủ đi lên trên. Trừ khi tự họ đi ra, nếu không thì sẽ không có người xuống dưới quấy rầy nữa.

Giữa thành thị ồn ào náo nhiệt lại có được một nơi an bình hiếm thấy.

Chỉ còn hai người họ, Ngô Lỗi càng thoải mái hơn. Cậu ho mấy tiếng, nửa dựa vào ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà lướt di động, trong lúc đó còn bưng ly lên uống một ngụm.

“Sao giữa mùa hè mà em lại ho? Vừa nãy thấy em cũng yểu xìu, nếu là bình thường em đã sớm đánh anh rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay lên nhéo mặt Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi tát một cái bay đi.

“Đâu có, em luôn như vậy mà. Cơ thể vốn yếu lại làm việc quá mệt.”

Ngô Lỗi chưa quay bộ phim nào nhẹ nhàng. Hoặc là điều kiện quay phim gian khổ, ở trên núi trong nông thôn giữa thiên nhiên, còn nếu điều kiện tốt một chút, thì cậu lại là phái thể nghiệm, khi nhập vai thì trong lòng luôn chịu giày vò. Trong ngoài tất phải có một bên chịu khổ, nhiều khi cả hai bên đều cùng nhau chịu khổ. Nhưng qua nhiều năm như vậy cậu vẫn sống như thế, hết một đoàn phim lại sang đoàn tiếp theo, vừa rời khỏi một nhân vật thì lại nhập vào một nhân vật khác, không ngừng tạo ra người khác, trở thành người khác. Thân thể cậu không khỏe mạnh được, bệnh của cậu cũng không hết hẳn được.

Cậu ngồi trên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, họ hôn nụ hôn đầu tiên sau hai tháng không gặp nhau, “Đừng bị bệnh, em hôn một cái thì sẽ không ho nữa.”

May mắn là từ sau khi quen biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên, có vẻ càng ngày cậu càng có thể trở thành chính mình.


	11. Chương 11

11.

Một ngày trước Tết Trung Thu, hoa đương rộ trăng đương tròn, quay xong phân đoạn cuối cùng, Ngô Lỗi mang vẻ mặt đau đớn cả người đảo xuống, ngã trên phim trường. Đó là ngày sợ hãi nhất trong cuộc đời đại diện Tiền.

Bệnh tràn khí màng phổi bộc phát từng là cơn ác mộng khi xưa của anh, mấy năm sau đó, đến hôm qua lại tái xuất.

Cậu được đưa đến bệnh viện lập tức vào cấp cứu, bệnh sử của cậu giúp bác sĩ càng nhanh chóng đưa ra chẩn đoán, lập tức sắp xếp giải phẫu.

Giải phẫu tiến hành thuận lợi, sau đó vào mấy ngày trong ICU, rồi chuyển sang phòng bệnh bình thường.

Bên làm phim phong tỏa tin tức, không để tin tức bay đầy trời, nên ở ngoài kia gió êm sóng lặng.

Ngô Lỗi nằm trong phòng bệnh dần hồi phục. Sau mưa thu dầm dề, thời tiết trở nên đẹp hơn đồng thời cũng trở nên lạnh hơn. Bên ngoài cửa sổ, trời vừa cao vừa xanh. Khi xuống giường đi lại, cậu đứng cạnh cửa sổ có thể ngửi được hương hoa quế nồng nàn bay đến. Buổi chiều ngày thu, cậu quay đầu lại nhỏ giọng nói với mẹ mình: “Ngọt quá, con hơi muốn ăn bánh trôi hoa quế rượu ủ.”

Lúc ấy cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mất đi ý thức, cơn đau lúc đầu đến rất mãnh liệt, như muốn từng chút một xé đôi cậu ra từ lồng ngực, sau đó thì chuyển sang tê dại, trong tê dại lại sinh ra cảm giác như sắp chết.

Lúc sắp chết, người ta sẽ nghĩ cái gì? Họ nghĩ đến tất cả chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt ngắn ngủi, ngàn ngàn vạn vạn thứ.

Ván game khởi đầu rất tốt nhưng kết cục rất đáng tiếc, ly cà phê buổi sáng mới uống được một nửa đặt trên bàn, lại lần nữa quên tưới cây, thần tượng sắp có phim mới chiếu, thế này thì không xem được rồi, người nhà đến Bắc Kinh đã nói đóng phim xong thì cùng ăn Trung thu, hôm qua Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại khoe đội bóng mà hắn thích lại thắng rồi, ghét quá đi…

Những thứ râu ria, lông gà vỏ tỏi, tóm lại là vẫn quyến luyến thế giới này, vẫn còn chưa muốn chết.

Cậu muốn bảo người đang liên tục gọi tên cậu ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng lại một chút, với cả đừng khóc nữa, nhưng cuối cùng há miệng ra lại không thốt nổi một câu nào.

May mắn là mấy phân đoạn cuối cùng kia là chuyển về quay ở phim trường ngoại ô Bắc Kinh, chứ không phải ở cái nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nào khác. Cậu được đưa đến bệnh viện tốt nhất gặp bác sĩ tốt nhất, sau khi xảy ra chuyện, người nhà cũng nhanh chóng đến bên cạnh. Tin tức về cơ bản không bị lộ ra, không cần giữa lúc này còn phải phân tâm đối phó với truyền thông, chỉ có rất ít người biết được chuyện, cũng quan tâm hỏi vài câu.

Ngô Lỗi còn trẻ, tốc độ hồi phục vô cùng nhanh. Lúc đầu cậu còn ngoan ngoãn mà nằm, vẫn còn cảm giác đau đớn nên rất cẩn thận. Ban đầu cả điện thoại di động cậu cũng không đụng vào được, mà bản thân cậu cũng không có thời gian để ý, sau khi bệnh tình dần tốt đẹp, cậu không nằm yên được, lúc thì muốn di động lúc thì muốn xuất viện về nhà. Di động có thể đưa cho, nhưng xuất viện thì không được.

“Để thằng nhóc này ở thêm ba ngày đi, phải tung tăng nhảy nhót được như ra ruộng gặt lúa thì mới được.” Lão Tiền tự quyết định.

Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt biểu hiện không còn gì để nói, ngặt nỗi mẹ cậu đứng bên cũng đồng ý. Sự cố lần này khiến mọi người đều sợ chết khiếp, mỗi người đều rất cẩn thận, không dám lơ là cảnh giác, bị coi là phản ứng quá mức cũng cam chịu.

Cậu quấn chăn trả lời WeChat của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Còn phải ở nữa, em sắp ngột ngạt đến phát bệnh rồi”

“Em thấy họ sắp thành tốt quá hóa lốp rồi”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hóa trang xong, xuất phát từ khách sạn, đang trên đường đi dự lễ khai mạc liên hoan phim. Hắn ngồi trong xe ngón tay thoăn thoắt gõ chữ.

“Trong bệnh viện giờ giấc nghiêm chỉnh ăn uống khỏe mạnh, khá tốt”

“Vậy giờ em khỏe mạnh đến cỡ nào rồi? Có thể ra ruộng gặt lúa chưa?”

Thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không nói ra câu nào dễ nghe để cho cậu thoải mái một chút, cậu đáp lại một câu “Đúng là có thể đấy.” rồi nhét di động xuống dưới gối, cắm tai nghe vào nghe nhạc.

Bệnh viện như tạo ra một thời không khác, mỗi một ngày đều dài lâu hơn bình thường, mùi nước sát trùng, giường bệnh lạ lẫm, các loại kiểm tra, chờ đợi đến vô chừng. Nhưng trong lòng cậu lại vô cùng bình tĩnh. Cậu mặc đồ bệnh nhân phục đi từ đầu này đến đầu kia, đi ngang qua những phòng bệnh khác nhau, có mọi khổ đau trên đời. Ở cuối hành lang, đại thụ rợp trời với cành lá đã bắt đầu nhuốm vàng gần như mọc xuyên vào trong cửa sổ, thăm dò đến tận cùng.

Ngô Lỗi có hơi tiếc nuối, mùa thu phương bắc ngắn ngủi mà quý giá, sợ là cậu lại phải bỏ qua quý này rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bận bịu xong trong hai ngày, nói muốn tới bệnh viện thăm Ngô Lỗi. Lúc mới biết tin tức, hắn cũng kinh hoàng, đầu óc trống rỗng, nhớ lại lần gặp nhau cuối hè, lúc ấy Ngô Lỗi đã có vẻ không ổn, mỏi mệt, ho khan. Tin nhắn và WeChat gửi cho Ngô Lỗi như đá chìm đáy biển, hắn do dự một chút rồi gọi điện cho người đại diện bên này, dò hỏi bệnh tình xong mới yên tâm. Ngô Lỗi đòi lấy điện thoại, chỉ nói không có việc gì không cần lo lắng.

Hắn cũng sắp quay phim, một khi tiến vào trạng thái làm việc, thời gian không phải do hắn sắp xếp, cũng không phải do hắn nắm giữ, lần sau gặp mặt là xa không thấy đến. Duy nhất có thể xác định là sau khi bộ phim này quay xong trong ba tháng, phim điện ảnh mà họ hợp tác vào đầu năm sẽ sang giai đoạn tuyên truyền, đến lúc đó thời gian để họ quang minh chính đại ở bên nhau sẽ nhiều lên, mà thời gian không quang minh chính đại cũng sẽ không thiếu.

Dù thế nào thì trước khi đi hắn cũng phải gặp cậu trực tiếp mới an tâm được.

Trong phòng bệnh chỉ có mỗi Ngô Lỗi, sau khi ăn xong cơm tối cậu đã bảo bố mẹ quay về nhà, “Sáng mai sẽ xuất viện, giờ con khỏe cả rồi, đừng canh nuôi nữa, bố mẹ về đi.”

Cậu cũng không cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên tới, cầm di động tựa vào cửa sổ ngắm hoàng hôn.

“Đừng tới, khỏe lắm rồi không sao cả, đã tung tăng nhảy nhót… Bệnh viện giờ cũng không tiện lắm, ở lâu quá nên dần có rất nhiều người biết rồi. Bắt đầu từ hai ngày ở trước cửa đã có người đi qua nhìn vào bên trong, hôm nay nghe nói ở bên ngoài bệnh viện hình như cũng có phóng viên…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết ứng biến linh hoạt, tính toán ở trong lòng, lựa chọn lúc đêm khuya yên tĩnh mà lẻn vào phòng bệnh đơn của Ngô Lỗi.

“Chết đi chết đi chết đi Lưu Hạo Nhiên…” Ngô Lỗi ngủ đến đầu tóc như ổ gà ngồi trên giường nhỏ giọng chửi người ta, “Làm sao anh vào được? Quá đáng lắm rồi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tự chào đón mình, cởi áo khoác kéo ghế qua ngồi cạnh giường. Hắn mở chai nước trên bàn ra uống: “Quy củ là chết, người là sống mà, đúng không?”

Không có nơi nào mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên này vào không được.

Gối dựng lên lót phía sau, bệnh nhân dựa vào đầu giường, “Thế nào? Gặp được người rồi, không lừa anh phải không?” Trong lúc nói chuyện, cậu lấy con dao gọt hoa quả ở đầu giường định gọt táo cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Cổ tay rất nhỏ, mang vòng tay của bệnh viện, mặt trên có đánh dấu là đã làm phẫu thuật.

“Không cần gọt, không ăn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy đồ trên tay Ngô Lỗi đặt lại chỗ cũ, rồi nắm cái cổ tay nhỏ gầy gò của cậu, không nói chuyện nữa.

“Có đau không…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết mình hỏi câu này rất vô nghĩa, hắn cũng không rõ rốt cuộc mình đang hy vọng Ngô Lỗi nói đau hay là không đau.

“Rất, rất,” Ngô Lỗi nhìn vào mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, gằn từng chữ một, “đau.”

“Có một thoáng chốc em thật sự nghĩ là em sắp chết.” Cậu lắc lắc cổ tay, rồi nắm lại tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngón tay lại bỗng bị siết chặt.

“Sợ không?”

“Sợ.”

Không có gì phải che dấu cả, Ngô Lỗi thẳng thắn thừa nhận.

Cởi nút áo bệnh nhân ra, Ngô Lỗi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem nơi được phẫu thuật, ngực trái bị mổ ra một lỗ không lớn, làm dẫn lưu màng phổi kín, tích dịch ra từ đường ống.

“Được rồi, thấy cũng thấy rồi xem cũng xem xong rồi, anh có thể yên tâm đi về rồi đó.” Ngô Lỗi vừa gài nút áo lại vừa xuống khỏi giường đuổi người.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, không biết được hắn đang nghĩ gì.

Ngô Lỗi đưa tay kéo hắn, hắn ngẩng đầu nở nụ cười hì hì xấu xa, mắt sáng lên hỏi: “Bé ngoan, ra ngoài chơi không?”

Tin anh chết liền, ra ngoài chơi lúc nửa đêm.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi tỉnh hồn lại, cậu đã ngồi trên xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Nếu ngày nào đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ bỏ con đường diễn viên mà đi bán hàng đa cấp, Ngô Lỗi chắc chắn sẽ là người đầu tiên gặp họa.

“Giữa hôm giữa đêm anh muốn đưa em đi đâu? Nhà anh hả? Mà hướng này cũng không đúng lắm.” Ngô Lỗi cố gắng hết sức để phân biệt, vừa hoảng hốt vừa hưng phấn.

Giống như bỏ nhà theo trai vậy, quá kích thích.

“Đừng vội, cứ đi tiếp sẽ biết.”

“Anh thấy em đúng là khỏe lại rồi, giọng nói rất có lực lại to lớn vang dội.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lười nói lại cảnh lén ra ngoài lúc nãy.

Ngô Lỗi miệng cứ nói không được không được điên rồi à, tay lại rất nhanh, áo gió dáng dài quấn quanh người, động tác nhanh nhẹn, cơ thể khỏe mạnh, quay đầu lại giục Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi nhanh lên một chút rề rà gì ở đó.

Đứa nhỏ này bứt rứt đến điên rồi.

Càng đi về phía tây, người càng thưa thớt.

Ngô Lỗi đưa ra một phỏng đoán rất to gan, “Hay là muốn đưa em đi xem lá đỏ điên…”

Lá đỏ có điên không thì Ngô Lỗi không biết, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì đúng là điên rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tập trung lái xe không trả lời, “Sợ gì chứ, anh cũng sẽ không bán em.”

Xe dừng ở bãi đỗ xe lưng chừng núi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ cửa sổ xe xuống nhìn quanh bốn phía, hắn rất vừa lòng, “Không có cái xe nào cả, có vẻ trên núi không có ai, may mắn đấy.”

Hai con đường còn lại đi lên đỉnh núi thì sau khi trời tối sẽ đúng giờ đóng cửa, chỉ có đường phòng cháy sau núi này là mở 24 giờ, là đường nhất định phải đi nếu lên núi ban đêm. Giờ không phải ngày nghỉ cuối tuần, sau khi thời tiết chuyển lạnh, đúng là không có người bình thường nào sẽ tới vào lúc này.

“Leo, leo núi?” Ngô Lỗi co người ở ghế phụ lái quấn áo khoác to mà lắp bắp.

Tháo dây an toàn xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống xe vòng sang bên kia kéo cửa ra, “Đi thôi, lên hít thở không khí. Đường giờ đã sửa rồi, rất dễ đi.”

Họ trước sau nhảy qua rào chắn trước xe, đi về phía trước.

Trong núi ban đêm rất im ắng, không có âm thanh nào, chỉ có tiếng thở và tiếng gió xuyên qua lá cây. Trên bầu trời, trăng hé một nửa, không có đèn đường, một tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên dắt Ngô Lỗi bệnh nặng mới khỏi, một tay bật đèn pin soi sáng đường dưới chân.

Đường sườn núi bằng phẳng rộng rãi, họ đi rất chậm, đường mà người bình thường chỉ đi mất hai mươi phút thì họ đi hơn bốn mươi phút.

Tay nắm nhau giấu trong cổ tay áo gió, trong ban đêm trong trẻo lạnh lùng lại có vẻ càng thêm khô ráo ấm áp.

Thỉnh thoảng họ sẽ nói chuyện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên sẽ hỏi có mệt không hay có khó chịu không, còn phần lớn thời gian họ chỉ yên lặng mà đi, cho đến khi tới nơi.

Ở đài ngắm cảnh trên đỉnh núi, Bắc Kinh sáng đèn rực rỡ bày ra ở trước mắt.

Đêm cuối thu yên tĩnh, lần đầu tiên Ngô Lỗi dùng góc nhìn này quan sát Bắc Kinh. Ánh sáng trong thành phố như từng mảng sao trời lớn bất diệt vỡ tan, rơi xuống mặt đất, lặng lẽ âm ỉ trong đêm thu, không tàn không tắt. Hóa ra đây chính là nơi họ sinh hoạt đi lại.

Có thể ngắm lại không thể đụng vào.

Vừa tráng lệ lại vừa nhỏ bé.

Cậu lung lay tay đang nắm của hai người, đi lên phía trước, trên núi gió lớn, thổi qua gò má, cổ áo và tóc.

“Giống như một giấc mộng đẹp rực rỡ.” Khuỷu tay Ngô Lỗi tì lên trên thành lan can ngang eo.

Trước khi hửng sáng, trước khi mặt trời dâng, trước khi thành phố lại ồn ào náo nhiệt trở lại, rất dễ mộng mơ.

Lấy di động trong túi ra, Ngô Lỗi rất muốn lưu lại giờ phút này. Cậu tìm góc độ lấy cảnh, lúc nhấn phím chụp cậu ngừng thở, chụp dọc rồi lại chụp ngang.

Vừa chụp, cậu vừa nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: “Lẽ ra nên mang máy ảnh tới, di động chụp cảnh đêm quá tệ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lui ra sau vài bước, miệng mỉm cười, ở phía sau chụp Ngô Lỗi đang cầm di động vô cùng tập trung nghiên cứu cảnh đêm. Bóng dáng cậu, hình dáng cậu, hòa vào làm một với thành phố rực rỡ đèn hoa.

Họ đều muốn lưu lại giờ phút này.

Ngày sau, vào giờ phút đau khổ muôn phần, trừ bỏ ký ức mờ ảo không biết thật giả - ký ức xa xưa cũng sẽ gạt người, dầu gì cũng còn lại một ít đồ để làm chứng, chứng minh ngày nọ tháng nọ năm nọ, tôi đã cùng ai từng trải qua bên nhau.

Tiếng gió vù vù thổi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy áo đang vắt ở khuỷu tay, hất lên lại khoác thêm một lớp cho Ngô Lỗi. Hắn luôn chuẩn bị sẵn một cái áo khoác trên xe, nhưng không mấy khi dùng, để đó hai ba tháng nhớ ra thì mang về nhà giặt, đêm nay rốt cuộc cũng có tác dụng.

Hắn ôm cả người cậu vào lòng, cánh tay siết chặt ôm ghì lấy, cằm tựa lên vai Ngô Lỗi.

“Sao lại đưa em đến đây à… Đây là nơi anh từng ở.”

“Em từng hỏi chuyện thời trung học của anh. Mấy năm trước, lúc mới đến Bắc Kinh, trường của bọn anh ở gần Hương Sơn, phần lớn thời gian anh đều sinh hoạt ở quanh đây. Lúc đó anh có rất nhiều điểm không giống với bây giờ, anh rất quái gở, lúc nào cũng một mình, cự tuyệt ý tốt của người khác, không thể hòa đồng được. Những lúc náo nhiệt, anh cứ phải ở một mình mới cảm thấy dễ chịu. Khi mẹ anh không ở Bắc Kinh với anh, anh đã lén một mình đến đây ngắm cảnh đêm rất nhiều lần. Mười năm trước không có mấy người biết đường này, lúc đi trên đường, đôi khi anh sẽ thấy sợ, có một lần anh bất cẩn té ngã, có một cái sẹo còn đến bây giờ, không nhìn kỹ thì sẽ không thấy.”

“Khi đó thật sự có rất nhiều tâm sự tuổi thiếu niên…”

Ngô Lỗi không quay đầu lại, nháy mắt nhìn thẳng về phương xa, tay giơ lên vuốt ve sườn mặt đang tựa vào đầu vai, như đang an ủi.

“Chúng ta đều lớn lên như vậy.”

Trưởng thành là quá mức cô độc. Con người tự xưng là động vật quần cư, kết quả trên bản chất vẫn là sinh vật cô độc.

Cô độc đến vô cùng.

“Bầu không khí tốt như vậy mà không hôn một cái thì quá tiếc.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì thầm bên tai.

Bình thường họ nhất định sẽ không làm hành động nguy hiểm như vậy, cả suy nghĩ cũng rất ít có. Tất cả những đụng chạm thân mật đều xảy ra ở những nơi tối tăm không người.

Cảm nhận được cánh tay trên eo siết chặt, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, trong ánh mắt họ chứa tất cả nửa vành trăng và ánh sao toàn thành, dưới bầu trời, ngầm bên dưới, có càng nhiều những thứ không thể nói rõ đang phập phồng.

Một nụ hôn hi hữu, hiếm thấy, dịu dàng, không mang theo dục niệm nào.

Khẽ khàng chữa lành miệng vết thương nho nhỏ từ thời niên thiếu.

Tranh thủ trước khi trời sáng càng nhiều người phát hiện không thấy Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa người trở về.

Người may mắn không phải vẫn luôn may mắn, ở bãi đỗ xe bệnh viện, xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên và xe người đại diện của Ngô Lỗi tiến vào từ hai cửa khác nhau, không biết xui xẻo làm sao lại đụng phải nhau. Ngô Lỗi ở trong xe thầm mắng một câu thật xui xẻo, “Anh không cần xuống, để em về giải thích.”

“Em về chịu mắng thì có.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng cùng chịu phần xui xẻo này.

Hai mặt nhìn nhau.

“Kệ đi, dù sao em cũng khỏe rồi, lát nữa sẽ lên làm thủ tục xuất viện, từ từ nghe anh ấy càu nhàu.” Ngô Lỗi bất chấp tất cả, áp sát vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hai tay ôm lấy mặt hắn hôn một cái thật vang dội, rồi hiên ngang lẫm liệt xuống xe rời đi.

Qua cửa sổ xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi càng đi càng xa, cho đến khi hoàn toàn biến mất trong tầm mắt.

Ánh nắng sớm trải khắp trên sàn phòng bệnh, hôm nay lại là một ngày đẹp trời.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở mép giường, Lão Tiền yên lặng ngồi trên sô pha.

“Em biết anh có chuyện muốn nói. Anh nói đi, ở đây chỉ có hai chúng ta thôi.” Ngô Lỗi đã chuẩn bị xong.

“Hai đứa quá trớn rồi, đùa giỡn quá mức rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi không phủ nhận, lúc yên tĩnh lại, cậu dần cũng có thể cảm giác được có rất nhiều thứ đang vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát.

“Cho anh hỏi một câu, hai đứa em hiện tại đổi thành hẹn hò nhau à?”

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, không có.

“Được, không có. Giờ anh rất hối hận để cho hai đứa biết nhau. Em học được cái gì tốt ở hắn chứ, hút thuốc uống rượu, sau đó là uốn tóc à? Lưu Hạo Nhiên…” Lão Tiền suy nghĩ tìm từ, sau đó vô cùng kích động nói, “Anh thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên là một con hồ ly tinh đực! Một thằng bé ngoan ngoãn như em…”

Ngô Lỗi bật cười, phụt một tiếng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hề biết gì cả, đang đi trên đường nhảy mũi hai cái, hắn nghi hoặc tự hỏi: “Bị cảm à?”

Ngô Lỗi bị trừng mắt nhìn mới đứng đắn lại, cậu không đồng ý: “Em đâu có tự nói mình là trẻ ngoan đâu, anh ấy cũng chưa từng khiến em hư hỏng, em là người lớn có hai chữ mở đầu, các anh rõ rồi chứ?”

Ngô Lỗi nói đúng, thời đại cũng đã thay đổi rồi, người đại diện chỉ có thể ước chừng lo liệu liên tục nhắc nhở.

“Chính em cũng chú ý một chút đi, Lỗi Lỗi. Chơi với lửa có ngày chết cháy, em còn nhỏ, cậu ta cũng không lớn, trong mắt anh hai đứa đều là mấy đứa trẻ ham chơi, cẩn thận đừng đốt chính mình.”

Nói chuyện đến đây là hết, Lão Tiền đi làm thủ tục xuất viện, lúc đi còn đóng cửa lại. Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy cởi quần áo bệnh nhân ra, thay quần áo của mình.

Mới cởi được một nửa, cậu đột nhiên nảy lên suy nghĩ kỳ lạ nên để trần thân trên mà cầm di động, hớn hở sửa lại chú thích của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Emoji một cái đầu hồ ly nhỏ xuất hiện ở trên đầu giao diện trò chuyện, đối mặt với Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt ngây thơ.


	12. Chương 12

12.

Mùa thu ngắn như cái ngủ gật sau trưa.

Đảo mắt một cái, đông đã đến.

Sau khi xuất viện nghỉ ngơi hơn một tháng, bộ phim tiếp theo của Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu quay. Đó là kịch hiện đại, quay ở Bắc Kinh. Khi nào không quay cả đêm, thì mỗi đêm cậu còn có thể về nhà ngủ.

Đi sớm về trễ, cậu được trải nghiệm ngắn ngủi những ngày bình thường của dân đi làm.

Sau khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên bắt đầu quay phim, cả thể xác và tinh thần hắn đều nhập tâm vào vai diễn mới, thời gian chơi game hay lên mạng đều giảm mạnh, hai người ngẫu nhiên có trò chuyện đôi câu vài lời. Hắn hỏi thân thể có khỏe lên chút nào không, Ngô Lỗi trả lời cơ bản thì không ảnh hưởng gì.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi chưa được hai ngày là đến sinh nhật 23 tuổi của hắn.

Ngô Lỗi suy đi tính lại, không biết nên nói cái gì. Đều là đàn ông con trai cả, nói nhiều thì hơi quá mức, lại màu mè quá. Gõ đại sinh nhật vui vẻ vạn sự như ý thì lại thiếu chân thành. Thật là khó nắm bắt.

Cuối cùng cậu viết: Sinh nhật vui vẻ, chúng ta còn phải ăn thật nhiều bữa nữa, uống rượu thật nhiều lần nữa cùng nhau.

Cả đời người cuối cùng cũng không tách rời được hai chữ ăn uống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cứ như đang chờ cậu nhắn lời chúc mừng, gửi trước một biểu tình ghét bỏ, rồi sau đó rất nhanh trả lời: Được.

Đầu tháng mười hai Lưu Hạo Nhiên có trở về một chuyến. Bắc Kinh lạnh đến kỳ lạ, máy bay hạ cánh lúc đêm khuya, chỉ chờ hành lý đã mất hơn nửa giờ.

Ngô Lỗi kiên nhẫn chờ ở trong xe, gió ấm thổi đến mức khiến cậu buồn ngủ.

Di động rung lên, ba chữ hiện ra trên màn hình, “Anh ra rồi”.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh táo lại, nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang đẩy xe hành lý tới gần.

Áo khoác màu xám đậm dài đến bắp chân, mặt giấu kín sau khăn quàng nhung bằng lông dê màu đen, nhưng lại lộ ra một đoạn mắt cá chân, trong đêm tối trắng đến chói mắt. Thân hình cao, dong dỏng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại gầy.

Cửa xe được kéo ra mang theo một luồng khí lạnh tràn vào.

“Bệnh ngôi sao nặng đấy, em đợi sắp ngủ luôn rồi.” Ngô Lỗi vừa nói vừa khởi động xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thân mật nhấn đầu cậu một cái.

“Hành lý chưa ra, đợi lâu lắm.”

“Lần này ở mấy ngày?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

“Ba ngày, một quảng cáo một bìa tạp chí, chụp xong là đi.” Trên xe nóng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cởi khăn quàng cổ ra.

“Không có thời gian nghỉ ngơi.”

“Không có, bên này sau Nguyên Đán mới có thể quay xong. Sau đó phim điện ảnh của tụi mình cũng phải vào giai đoạn tuyên truyền.”

Giai đoạn tuyên truyền cho phim năm mới là thế nào họ đều biết cả. Khua chiêng gõ trống, mỗi ngày một buổi trình diễn giới thiệu ở một thành phố, nhiều thì hai nơi, diễn từng tiết mục lớn nhỏ. Mười mấy cái phỏng vấn, câu hỏi tới lui cũng chừng đó không có gì mới, có thể nói thì truyền thông không có hứng thú, không thể nói thì phải giữ kín miệng không được nói ra. Một guồng quay liên tục dài lâu, mãi cho đến khi phim được chiếu, người xem vào rạp chiếu phim, mới có thể tạm thời nghỉ ngơi.

Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng, là khách mời đặc biệt có nhiều phân cảnh, cậu cũng phải tham dự giai đoạn tuyên truyền. Đến lúc đó phải chạy qua chạy lại đoàn phim và tuyên truyền, nghĩ thôi cũng thấy sầu.

“Thân thể thế nào rồi? Đi làm lại nhanh thế.”

“Bệnh này nhìn thì đáng sợ vậy chứ khỏe rồi thì cũng không sao cả, không vận động mạnh, ít thức khuya thôi.” Ngô Lỗi trả lời rất nhẹ nhàng.

Tháng mười được nghỉ một tháng, cậu đã bù lại được thời gian nghỉ ngơi mà cậu muốn ở đầu năm.

“Không thể vận động mạnh.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy được trọng điểm, nhân lúc đèn đỏ nắm chặt ngón tay Ngô Lỗi rũ xuống, hờ hững hỏi: “Vậy phải làm sao đây?”

“Anh có thể tìm người khác mà.” Ngô Lỗi không rút tay lại, trên khóe miệng thậm chí còn có một nụ cười.

“Em nói gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe rõ, nhưng vẫn hỏi lại theo bản năng.

Ngô Lỗi nói thẳng thừng, “Em nói là anh có thể tìm người khác, ngủ với người khác. Em không được thì còn có rất nhiều người muốn bám lấy anh.”

Tay rút lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trong xe thỉnh thoảng có ánh đèn lướt qua, không chiếu rõ vẻ mặt của hai người.

“Mấy thứ vớ vẩn đó mà em cũng tin à.”

Thứ vớ vẩn trong miệng Lưu Hạo Nhiên hẳn là tin đồn tình cảm nóng hổi mới tuần này. Nam chính tất nhiên là hắn, nữ chính là đồng nghiệp cùng đoàn phim, không có mấy cảnh diễn cùng nhau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên gặp được hai ba lần, nhưng vẫn không nhớ được cái tên khó đọc đó.

Paparazzi đi theo chụp được một cảnh vào nhà hàng ăn cơm, một cảnh trước sau vào khách sạn, bối cảnh video giải thích thì đầy ẩn ý. Chậu phân từ trên trời bay đến, tất cả diễn viên chính đều cùng nhau ăn cơm, toàn đoàn phim ở cùng một khách sạn.

Ý lăng xê quá rõ ràng, tiếp xúc trực tiếp thật sự thì không chụp được cái nào, bên phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên thậm chí còn lười phản hồi. Nhưng hắn đánh giá sai, không ngờ ở ngoài đã lan truyền tới đồng nghiệp trong nghề cũng đều đang hóng trò.

“Em tin hay không thì liên quan gì chứ, anh vui là được.” Trên đường ít xe, cậu tăng tốc lên. Đúng là Ngô Lỗi không có hứng thú gì với mấy tin đồn đó, cậu cũng là người lớn lên trong đống tin đồn nên rất coi thường đại đa số lời đồn. Lúc đầu cậu cũng không có thấy tin về Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cho đến khi bạn bè quen biết muốn hỏi thăm tin tức thông qua cậu thì cậu mới đi tìm hiểu.

Cậu không coi là thật, cũng không muốn chứng thực. Dù sao quan hệ của họ cũng rất lúng túng, là loại lúng túng vô cùng đơn giản, có vài phương diễn đừng đụng chạm vẫn là ổn nhất. Nếu Lưu Hạo Nhiên sẵn lòng chủ động nói thì càng tốt, nhưng hắn không nói gì cả, trong vài lần điện thoại WeChat ít ỏi cũng không hề đề cập lấy một chữ.

Cái này gần như là ngầm thừa nhận trong mắt Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên độp lại: “Tin đồn tình cảm của em cũng đâu ít so với anh, một chín một mười thôi.”

Cả quãng đường còn lại không ai nói với nhau câu nào.

Về đến dưới lầu nhà mình, Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống xe, Ngô Lỗi thì ngồi yên, không tắt máy xe, tỏ rõ cậu còn phải đi.

“Em không lên nhà với anh à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống cửa xe hỏi, ý hắn muốn nói là em không ở lại với anh à.

“Em còn có việc.” Ngô Lỗi không biết nói dối, cậu quay đầu đi không nhìn hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng sầm cửa xe bỏ đi.

Đây là lần đầu tiên họ thật sự giận nhau.

Vào nhà rồi, càng nghĩ càng tức, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngâm mình trong bồn tắm nhắm mắt lại, mất cả buổi mới tạm nguôi được cơn giận.

Trước khi về, hắn kín đáo làm nũng với Ngô Lỗi, nói cái gì mà giờ Bắc Kinh chắc lạnh lắm, giữa đêm giữa hôm xuống máy bay không có miếng cơm nóng nào để ăn, muốn Ngô Lỗi tới đón hắn. Đã lâu rồi họ không gặp, chỉ có hai buổi tối có thể ở bên nhau, thời gian quý giá, hắn cẩn thận tính toán một lần.

Ai mà ngờ sau đó còn có mấy việc này chờ hắn chứ.

Tắm rửa xong, hắn liên lạc với người đại diện, “Ngày mai gửi công văn của luật sư đi.”

Sáng hôm sau, hắn mở mắt ra, người còn nằm trên giường, tay lấy di động, không suy nghĩ mà gõ chữ trên Weibo một phút đồng hồ xong, rồi bấm gửi đi.

“Giả, đừng tin.”

Phòng làm việc nối gót theo sau, cho thấy thái độ, khiển trách chụp lén và tin tức giả, kêu gọi để cho người nổi tiếng không gian riêng gì đó.

Nhưng ồn ào chủ yếu vẫn tập trung bên phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hắn chưa từng thẳng thừng vả mặt phủ nhận tin đồn như vậy.

Những người đang nổi trong giới thì đều giao những việc này cho đoàn đội của mình làm, phòng làm việc sẽ phụ trách, còn bản thân minh tinh chỉ bày tỏ thái độ chứ không tham dự vào.

Tài khoản chính chủ không quanh co lòng vòng không dài dòng dây dưa mà dứt khoát phủ nhận thì rất hiếm thấy.

Sức nóng còn chưa rút đi, những người đến hóng chuyện thì lại mở ra ý tưởng mới, đại khái là trước giờ chưa thấy thẳng thừng như vậy, qua lâu rồi thì cái nào thật cái nào giả ai cố ý thì mọi người đều biết cả, lúc này chính chủ đi ra trực tiếp phủ nhận thì thú vị đấy, có vẻ hẳn là có người rồi…

“Cáo già” không cam yên lặng thò ra trả lời một cái: Thật là cái nào, phía sau còn thêm biểu tình cười đểu, nằm khá gần trên đầu ở phần bình luận. Tài khoản của hắn đại V chứng thực là thành viên ban giám đốc công ty điện ảnh nào đó, khiến vài người càng thêm khẳng định suy nghĩ của mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không trả lời mà cất di động đi bắt đầu làm việc, những chuyện còn lại không liên quan gì đến hắn.

Giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm, ở trong xe bảo mẫu Ngô Lỗi cũng lướt tới cái Weibo này được chia sẻ bình luận rất nhiều này. Cậu hừ một tiếng, ném điện thoại sang bên tiếp tục ăn cơm. Trợ lý ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu: “Em sao vậy?”

“Sao không làm sớm đi.” Cậu lựa ớt xanh trong hộp cơm ra, miệng lẩm bẩm độc thoại nhưng giấu không được vẻ đắc ý nho nhỏ của mình.

“Hả?…” Trợ lý lại càng ngơ ngác.

Hơn một tháng không ai nói gì với nhau. Đã sớm nguôi giận rồi, nhưng vẫn còn ngượng ngịu.

Giai đoạn tuyên truyền phim điện ảnh bắt đầu bằng một lần thử chiếu nội bộ, toàn thể nhân viên chủ yếu đều xuất hiện, mời các bên truyền thông và các nhà phê bình điện ảnh có tiếng.

Trước đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã xem một phần phim cắt thô, còn Ngô Lỗi thì mãi đến buổi thử chiếu nội bộ mới xem được phim hoàn chỉnh.

Cậu đến hơi muộn, sau khi cậu đi vào thì phòng chiếu phim vừa tắt đèn bắt đầu chiếu, cả phòng đều im lặng. Ngô Lỗi khom lưng đi đến hàng ghế sau, theo thói quen chọn ngồi ở một cái ghế gần cuối trong góc.

Khi cậu đi qua hàng thứ hai từ dưới đếm lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngồi sát lối đi lên tiếng: “Ở đây.”

Mắt hắn nhìn chằm chằm màn ảnh, tay vỗ vỗ chỗ ngồi bên cạnh.

Ngô Lỗi ồ lên một tiếng, nâng đầu gối cọ lên đầu gối mà ngồi xuống. Cậu cố ý.

Đàn ông không chịu nổi cọ.

Trong bóng đêm, cậu sờ ngón tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang rũ tự do. Thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững không phản ứng gì, cậu kéo thẳng tay hắn qua đặt lên đùi mình, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

Lúc này Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới quay đầu liếc qua, rồi quay lại ngay, giọng nói bình tĩnh hỏi: “Không phải là em không thèm quan tâm đến anh à?” Bàn tay hắn cách vải quần tây mà trượt vào đùi trong của Ngô Lỗi, hướng thẳng về phía trước. Ngô Lỗi ngưng thở, đè lại bàn tay đang làm loạn, nhưng không hất ra, bàn tay áp lấy bàn tay.

Hôm nay không ai bảo ai mà họ cùng chọn Âu phục màu đen. Phim điện ảnh không biết xem được bao nhiêu, ý đồ xấu thì lăn qua lộn lại ba bốn hồi.

Sau đó mọi người rời khỏi phòng chiếu phim, chuyển đến phòng tiệc loại nhỏ thoáng đãng hơn. Tất c ả tự do đứng ngồi giao lưu suy nghĩ.

Đó là phim điện ảnh đầu tư lớn mừng năm mới tiêu chuẩn, dàn diễn viên bắt mắt, vừa có nam chính là ảnh đế, cũng có diễn viên thời đại mới như Lưu Hạo Nhiên Ngô Lỗi. Kịch bản chắc chắn, theo hướng an toàn, năng lực hướng dẫn câu chuyện và khả năng truyền đạt ý nghĩ của đạo diễn, hình ảnh, phối nhạc, tất cả đều cân đối, thuận mắt. Sau đó thì có phần tuyên phát và các phần tiếp theo, nói chung là tất cả mọi người đều đánh giá cao.

Đám người tản ra, tụ năm tụ ba nói chuyện phiếm. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thả lỏng cổ áo ra, hắn và Ngô Lỗi cùng ngồi trên hai ghế sô pha đơn ở cạnh cửa sổ sát đất. Người phục vụ đặt hai ly rượu xuống rồi cất khay rời đi, không quấy rầy họ.

Mùa đông phương bắc thật sự khắc nghiệt, nhưng trong nhà cũng đúng là vừa khô vừa nóng. Thời tiết càng lạnh thì người ta lại càng thích những thứ ngọt ngào mát lạnh.

Rượu vang trắng ngọt thật sự rất hợp, rượu có màu vàng nhạt, mùi thơm mê người.

Ngô Lỗi đặt ly ở dưới mũi ngửi một chút, chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống trước.

“Coi anh là Thần Nông thật đấy à.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhấp một ngụm, “Không độc, uống được.”

“Uống ngon không?” Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt đầy chờ mong.

“Không ngon.”

Thế nghĩa là không tệ lắm, Ngô Lỗi bưng ly lên, uống một ngụm nhỏ. Rượu êm dịu, vị cồn rất nhẹ, đầy vị quả, ngọt nhưng không ngán, sau khi ướp lạnh thì rất thoải mái.

“Buổi tối em xếp lịch thế nào?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ, mới 6 giờ, ngồi xuống chưa lâu thì trời bên ngoài đột nhiên tối hẳn. Ngoài lầu cao kia, ngựa xe như nước áo quần như nêm.

“Tối nay em bay đến Thượng Hải, mai còn có việc.” Ngô Lỗi cười cười, vẻ mặt đều là vẻ “Đúng là không may”.

Không phải là không thất vọng. Dù sao thì nhân cơ hội hôm nay, họ cũng đã mở đường cho nhau, chấm dứt chiến tranh lạnh, chuyến đi lần này cũng không tệ lắm.

“Em tính cho anh ăn chạy thật rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thán. Vừa nói xong thì điện thoại Ngô Lỗi vang lên. Cậu nhận điện thoại, vẫy tay với Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi yên không nhúc nhích. Hắn nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, hồn đã thả đi đâu, di động trên bàn bên cạnh đột nhiên rung lên.

Hắn sợ nghe không rõ nên cầm di động đi nhanh ra ngoài, người phục vụ giúp hắn kéo cánh cửa to nặng của phòng tiệc ra. Chỉ cách một cánh cửa, hành lang đã rất im ắng, tiếng người ồn ào bị nhốt ở bên trong cánh cửa. Hắn dẫm lên mặt thảm dày, mỗi một bước đều không hề có một tiếng động.

“Này, sao vậy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận điện thoại.

Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện ở góc cua hành lang. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu thấy được, cậu không buông di động bên tai xuống, miệng mấp máy. Giây tiếp theo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe được rất rõ ràng.

“Đổi ý rồi, cho anh ăn miếng mặn đi.”

Sóng tình trai trẻ nhiệt liệt ập đến trước mặt.

Bập bùng, mãnh liệt, trào dâng.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy mạnh hắn vào trong buồng vệ sinh, trời đất bốn phương, cậu như một con sói nhào lên, cắn xé đôi môi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hôn hắn cắn hắn. Nửa thân dưới bị khiêu khích cả buổi dán sát bên nhau mà cọ xát, dục vọng va chạm vào nhau tóe ra những đốm lửa bỏng cháy, rồi sau đó bùng cháy thảo nguyên.

“Em định cho anh ăn mặn thế nào?” Hai người tạm tách gương mặt đang áp vào nhau ra.

Ngô Lỗi cởi áo vét ra, rồi cởi bớt một nút áo sơ mi, ngón tay đặt lên khóa nịt quần của Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà cởi ra, rồi ngồi xổm xuống.

Thế này là biết được rồi.

Cậu liếm môi, không hề do dự mở miệng ra ngậm lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cố hết sức mà ngậm vào cho đến cổ họng.

Khoang miệng ướt nóng mềm mại, đầu lưỡi mềm mịn linh hoạt, bao bọc, liếm mút mỗi một tấc.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhắm mắt rồi lại mở ra nhìn xuống dưới, tay đặt trên đầu Ngô Lỗi, ngón tay luồn vào mái tóc mềm mềm của cậu, cổ họng vang lên tiếng thở dốc cố nén.

Miệng Ngô Lỗi nhỏ, môi thì mỏng, bị nước miếng và dịch tuyến thấm vào càng thêm đỏ, hồng đến dâm mỹ, tham lam muốn nuốt toàn bộ cái đó của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cố gắng nhả ra ngậm vào. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý khẽ thúc về phía trước, khiến cậu bất mãn hừ một cái. Người bên dưới miệng bị nhét đầy không nói được lời nào, đành phải ư ư hai tiếng bày tỏ bất mãn.

Kỹ năng khẩu giao của Ngô Lỗi cũng không thể coi là tốt lắm, chỉ tàm tạm thôi, cơ bản là cậu chưa làm việc này được mấy lần. Theo hướng dẫn của tình dục, dựa vào khuôn mặt xinh đẹp dụ làm này, tình cảm ập đến, cậu quỳ dưới đất khẩu giao cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên một cái.

Cằm mỏi vô cùng, Ngô Lỗi phun cái đó của Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra, nhỏ giọng oán trách, “Sao lần nào anh cũng lâu tới vậy chứ, em làm không được, không kịp máy bay rồi…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vuốt ve gương mặt cậu, cầm dương vật cọ qua đôi môi hơi sưng lên của Ngô Lỗi, lại đưa vào. Hắn cũng sắp đến giới hạn rồi, hô hấp của hắn trở nên nặng nề, khoái cảm trào dâng từ bên dưới, phần eo nhức nhối.

Hắn rút ra vuốt hai cái, “Em chọn đi, anh bắn chỗ nào đây?” Dương vật ướt đẫm cọ lên gò má Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi ngửa đầu, hé miệng đưa đầu lưỡi ra. Lúc tinh dịch chảy vào khoang miệng, khóe mắt cậu rơi lệ.

Cậu tựa vào bồn rửa phun đồ trong miệng ra, rồi mở vòi nước nghiêng mặt đến vốc nước súc miệng.

Trong gương, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo khóa quần lên chậm rãi tới gần.

Mắt Ngô Lỗi đỏ hồng, môi sưng lên rõ ràng, bọt nước đầy mặt, lông mi cũng dính ướt. Cậu đưa mặt lại gần gương kiểm tra, cũng may là khóe miệng chưa bị nứt.

“Để anh xem thử.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay người cậu qua để mặt hướng về phía mình.

Ngô Lỗi hít vào, giọng khàn khàn, “Anh xem cái gì mà xem…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm cậu, “Còn chưa hỏi em. Không giận nữa à?”

“Em giận cái gì chứ? Em có tư cách để giận à?” Nhân lúc không khí đang tốt, cái gì cậu cũng dám nói ra.

“Em có thể có mà.”

Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ trước câu trả lời đó, cả người cậu đơ ra, không thể phản ứng được gì. Cậu còn chưa kịp nghiền ngẫm ra nguyên do thì tiếng chuông đột ngột của điện thoại di động trên mặt bồn đã gọi cậu đi.

Ngô Lỗi co cẳng chạy biến đi.

Cuộc chiến lớn cho phim mừng năm mới đã bắt đầu từ một tháng trước, các điểm chiếu phim nở rộ khắp nơi, diễn lưu động chạy từ bắc vào nam.

Một bìa tạp chí thời thượng chụp theo nhóm trước đó cũng xuất bản để phối hợp tuyên truyền, ở trang bìa có cả ba thế hệ lão niên, trung niên và thanh niên, mỗi người một phong thái khác nhau, tiêu đề màu đen rất lớn rất rõ ở dưới chân họ - “Lựa chọn của thời đại”.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi có một tấm ở trang bên trong, họ mặc đồ thời trang Xuân Hạ đi trên sân khấu chữ T năm đó, có vẻ tự do ngồi dưới đất vai kề vai.

Góc phải bên dưới trang thì dùng dấu ngoặc kép trích lại lời họ:

“Bọn em mới gặp mà như quen thân từ lâu.”

“Rất vui vì lúc hai mươi tuổi lại quen biết được một người bạn cùng trang lứa hợp tính nhau.”

“Ở cùng cậu ấy, em mới là người nóng vội.”

“Anh ấy là người nhường em nhiều hơn một chút…”

Năm ngày trước tân niên là ngày chiếu đầu tiên ở Thượng Hải, ba ngày trước tân niên, lễ chiếu đầu toàn cầu và họp báo ở Bắc Kinh đúng giờ bắt đầu.

Ngoại trừ diễn viên và nhân viên sản xuất đều xuất hiện, thì các nhà đầu tư, các bên phát hành, bạn bè trong giới đều tới không ít, mọi người đều tụ tập, cả ông chủ của Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng tới cổ vũ.

Trong buổi họp báo, trailer cuối cùng được chiếu lên, sau khi đèn sáng thì diễn viên được mời lên theo từng nhóm.

Đạo diễn và ảnh đế tất nhiên sẽ lên trước, diễn viên gạo cội đức cao vọng trọng, người dẫn chương trình tung hô, phóng viên bên dưới phỏng vấn cũng rất nghiêm túc quy củ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu vỗ tay, tay còn chưa kịp buông, ảnh đế đã xuống ngồi, đạo diễn ở lại, họ là nhóm thứ hai đi lên.

Hai người đứng dậy khỏi ghế, cài lại nút áo vét, một trước một sau bước lên bậc thang. Sân khấu sôi nổi lên trông thấy. Hai thanh niên tuấn tú phong cách khác nhau, mỗi người đều có vẻ cởi mở thoải mái và ngang tàng độc đáo của độ tuổi này, hình ảnh một tay đút túi song song đứng còn tốt hơn gấp mười lần so với tưởng tượng. Họ có ăn ý với nhau về vấn đề ăn mặc, sự kiện càng lớn thì càng khiêm tốn, không cần nổi bật, Âu phục toàn thân màu đen, phần eo bó lại, trông thân hình càng cao ráo thẳng thớm. Những nơi tiểu tiết thì tùy vào sự cẩn thận của chuyên viên tạo hình, màu sắc khăn tay hài hòa, cài ngực màu bạc, khi giơ tay lên thì có một đóa hoa thêu thủ công ở cổ tay.

Mọi người trước tiên bảo hai người nhớ lại những chuyện ấn tượng sâu sắc khi đóng phim.

Ngô Lỗi nói mình lớn đến chừng này rồi nhưng rất hiếm khi diễn nhân vật có sức lực thấp, thế mà lần này ngày đầu làm việc vào mùng sáu năm mới đã bị người ta, chính là Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chĩa súng vào đầu rồi bóp cổ, mà còn chĩa đến vài ngày. Cứ hở ra là bị uy hiếp còn quấy rối nữa là bắn một phát vào đầu mày đấy, vô cùng uất ức.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi một bên ngượng ngùng cười nhìn chăm chú vào một bên mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Đèn flash bên dưới nhấp nháy liên hồi, tiếng bấm máy ảnh vang lên liên tục, pháo dài súng ngắn luôn luôn bám theo thân hình của họ.

Diễn viên trẻ tuổi khiến bầu không khí của cuộc họp báo bầu sinh động lên, ở khán đài thỉnh thoảng lại phát lên từng tràng cười.

Kể xong chuyện buồn cười thì cũng phải kể chuyện khó khăn, nhưng họ thật ra cũng không giỏi kể khổ, chỉ nhớ một lần quay phim cả đêm đầu xuân bị xe chở nước phun nước. Chuyện này gần như diễn viên nào cũng đã trải qua, thật sự không đáng nhắc đến.

Đạo diễn im lặng một lúc lâu, đột nhiên nhắc đến trước Trung thu Ngô Lỗi bị đột phát bệnh tràn khí màng phổi phải vào ICU, còn nói lớp trẻ bây giờ đúng là rất dốc sức đến họ cũng khâm phục, vì lâm thời nhận công việc này mà làm rối loạn lịch trình đã sắp xếp đầu năm, có khi nào là không được nghỉ ngơi mà làm việc liên tục đến nỗi phát bệnh.

Ngô Lỗi ngạc nhiên, cậu không nghĩ sẽ nói một chuyện hoàn toàn không liên quan đến phim điện ảnh ở cuộc họp báo. Cậu liên tục vẫy tay luôn mồm nói “Không sao cả” và “Đã qua lâu rồi”.

Cậu rất ghét nói chuyện bi thảm và sự đồng tình, càng ghét người khác tỏ vẻ bi thảm kiếm sự đồng tình thay mình. Cậu mỉm cười im lặng lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ vỗ lưng cậu, ý bảo không sao đâu, rồi tiếp nhận công việc trò chuyện nửa phần sau, trả lời đại phần câu hỏi.

Đến phần chọn phóng viên đặt câu hỏi, người cuối cùng là Ngô Lỗi chọn.

Phóng viên hỏi: Các cậu có lời nào muốn nói cho nhau không?

Nếu là có thì người thường cũng rất khó nói lời thật lòng ở giờ phút này và trong hoàn cảnh này.

Mà một trong những công việc của họ lại là để lộ cõi lòng mình ra trước công chúng, trước những con mắt nhìn chăm chú của mọi người.

Hoặc thật hoặc giả, rất xinh rất đẹp.

Là Ngô Lỗi chọn nên cậu trả lời trước, “Gặp được Hạo Nhiên là may mắn của em, Hạo Nhiên là anh em tốt của em, bọn em phải làm anh em tốt cả đời của nhau.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe đến khó chịu, trong lòng bức bối muốn chết, lại chỉ gật đầu cười. Càng lớn dần, hắn càng có thể thấu được sự bi ai thấm ra từ bên trong khung cảnh khách quý chật nhà, phồn hoa hưng thịnh này.

“Vậy còn Hạo Nhiên?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói: “Bọn em còn phải ăn chung với nhau nhiều bữa nữa, uống rượu nhiều lần nữa. Anh sẽ đưa em đi ăn món ngon, rất nhiều món ngon.”

Ngô Lỗi hiểu rõ, cũng gật đầu cười đồng ý.

Họ chào bế mạc trong tiếng vỗ tay.

Vào ban đêm, họ không về nhà mà qua đêm ở khách sạn.

Chỉ còn ba ngày nữa là đến tân niên theo lịch truyền thống của người trong nước. Thành phố Bắc Kinh càng ngày càng vắng vẻ.

Trên giường lớn trong khách sạn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa làm cậu vừa trêu đùa: “Anh em tốt gì mà cả ngày làm chuyện này chứ, đặc biệt thật đấy.”

Cho dù là làm anh em lên đến trên giường, hay là xuống khỏi giường thì làm anh em với nhau, đều khiến người ta phải bật cười.

Ngô Lỗi thở dốc không nói nổi nên lời, cắn mạnh vào bả vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên.


	13. Chương 13

13.

Tân niên âm lịch đã đến, phim điện ảnh công chiếu, tiết mục mừng năm mới chính thức lên đài.

Tấm màn lớn được kéo ra, tháng đổi năm dời, một màn kịch hay.

Một bộ phim trước của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa kết thúc quay phim thì ngay lập tức tiến vào giai đoạn tuyên truyền, chạy một vòng đông tây nam bắc. Ngô Lỗi vừa quay phim vừa rút thời gian ra tham gia hoạt động chủ yếu tập trung ở Bắc Kinh.

Sau khi bận rộn xong, họ đã làm hết sức mình, còn lại thì tùy vào người xem và thời gian.

Cho dù thế nào, họ cũng giống như đại đa số người, sau khi đã vất vả cả một năm, họ cũng muốn bắt đầu một khoảng thời gian nghỉ phép ngắn ngủi Tết Âm Lịch.

“Tốt đẹp đến như một giấc mộng.”

Dù qua bao lâu, dù sau này đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn cho rằng lần “bỏ nhà đi” đột ngột xảy ra kia là khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi quý giá nhất đời mình. Nhân loại nhạy cảm luôn giữ một thái độ hoài nghi với những thứ quá mức tốt đẹp, hoài nghi nó có thật sự từng tồn tại trong đời mình hay không, mình có phải thật sự đã từng có được nó hay không. Họ sẽ nói nó tốt đẹp đến như một giấc mộng.

Tự nhiên tỉnh lại trên một cái giường mềm mại lạ lẫm, nửa bên giường hỗn độn, chỉ để lại dấu vết từng có một người khác ngủ ở đó, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mất hai giây để xem mình đang ở đâu. Hắn nằm bất động nhìn trần nhà cao. Ánh nắng rạng rỡ trên hòn đảo mùa khô tràn khắp phòng, vị khách trẻ tuổi vừa đến đêm qua chậm rãi tỉnh dậy từ cơn buồn ngủ.

Ngô Lỗi có một sự quyết đoán hơn xa người thường, chỉ cần đó là chuyện cậu muốn làm, cậu sẽ tự mình trải nghiệm. Hai ngày sau Tết, lúc cậu lơ đãng thoáng nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên dò hỏi mấy bạn bè khác có nơi nào hay có thể đi ra ngoài chơi thư giãn mấy ngày không. Bên ngoài cậu im lặng, trong lòng lại lập tức nghĩ ra ý tưởng. Cậu mím môi ở trong phòng mình bật máy tính lên, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất tiến hành lựa chọn. Di động cậu đặt một bên, những tin tức tốn tiền trả khiến màn hình sáng lên liên tục. Cuối cùng cậu hài lòng gọi điện thoại cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, tuyên bố mình muốn dẫn hắn ra ngoài chơi.

Trong toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nói quá năm câu. Hắn chỉ hả một tiếng tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc, kiểm tra một chút hộ chiếu bên người, kiểm tra đối chiếu thời gian đi và về, cúp điện thoại xong mới phát một câu cảm thán “Quá điên rồ”.

Điên rồ, nhưng hắn lại rất thích. Đột ngột có một lần du lịch, không mục tiêu không kế hoạch, đúng là sự giải phóng hoàn toàn mà hắn muốn.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang, Lưu Hạo Nhiên theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại. Mắt nhắm nên những giác quan khác càng thêm nhạy. Ngô Lỗi mang theo mùi hương của ánh nắng, nước biển và gió biển tới gần. Cậu không mang giày, đi chân trần trên sàn nhà. Cậu ngồi ở mép giường như đang quan sát cái gì, nệm hơi lõm xuống, sau đó cả người leo lên giường, dùng cả tay chân bò hai bước. Làn da cọ vào khăn trải giường trắng tinh phát ra âm thanh rất nhỏ, cánh tay chống hai bên sườn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu thở rất nhẹ cúi đầu xuống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng lúc mở mắt ra, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Anh tỉnh rồi.”

“Tỉnh rồi.”

“Ngủ ngon chứ?”

“Nhờ em mà đây là lần ngủ ngon nhất gần đây.” Dứt lời, hắn chạm vào đôi môi gần ngay trước mắt. Đó là một nụ hôn mang theo khen thưởng, còn có một sự cảm ơn mơ hồ. Được tặng một nụ hôn chào buổi sáng, Ngô Lỗi nở nụ cười, buông lỏng cánh tay cách chăn tựa vào trên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Đồng hồ sinh học khiến Ngô Lỗi tỉnh rất sớm, khi đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn ngủ say. Cậu ăn sáng xong thì trước tiên bơi lội mấy vòng ở bể bơi trong nhà, sau đó lang thang vô định khắp nơi trên đảo. Mặt trời mới nhô lên lơ lửng trên mặt biển, biển khơi chập chờn rải rác ánh nắng sớm dịu dàng. Rất yên tĩnh. Yên tĩnh đến mức dường như giữa đất trời chỉ tồn tại một mình cậu.

Cậu đã nói trước với Lưu Hạo Nhiên là đa số thời gian sẽ tắt di động, không có lịch trình công việc, không có trò chuyện trên internet, không có những buổi xã giao không từ chối được. Không có cái gì cả, không quan tâm cái gì cả.

Đây là trải nghiệm chưa từng có, cả trong cả ngoài đều bình tĩnh.

Tóc Ngô Lỗi còn mang theo hơi ẩm, ánh nắng buổi sáng chỉ giúp hong khô hơn phân nửa. Lúc lang thang khắp nơi, cậu cảm nhận được trong lòng nổi lên một nỗi cô đơn không giới hạn hệt như biển rộng, nên cậu lập tức vòng trở về. Cậu chậm rãi chạy cả một đường, chạy về bên Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa mới tỉnh dậy.

Sợi tóc không an phận thoáng phất qua mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngứa đến khó nhịn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên mạnh mẽ cuốn cả người Ngô Lỗi vào trong chăn, vào trong ngực hắn, vào trong cái bẫy dịu dàng của hắn.

Vị trí trên dưới đột nhiên thay đổi, Ngô Lỗi làm bộ đẩy đẩy Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Tất nhiên là cậu biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên nổi lên suy nghĩ gì, cậu trêu chọc phía bên dưới của hắn, “Này, sao mới sáng sớm mà anh đã như vậy… Anh dậy trước ăn cái gì đi đã…”

Những nụ hôn mang theo tình dục và khát cầu rơi xuống như lông chim, đậu trên vai cổ, bên tai, trên ngực và trên khắp phần da thịt có thể nhìn thấy được. Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ sự chống cự vốn không hề chân thành của mình. Cậu tách hai chân ra ôm quanh vòng eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, dùng phần thịt non mềm đùi trong cọ vào người ở trên. Cổ cậu ngửa lên, để lộ ra phần nhạy cảm, mời gọi Lưu Hạo Nhiên gặm cắn và mút lấy. Tiếng thở dốc nặng nhọc và những cái hừ nhẹ bằng giọng mũi vô ý nghĩa thay thế cho lời nói.

Dùng tư thế từ sau lưng quen thuộc, tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên bóp eo Ngô Lỗi đẩy vào toàn bộ của mình, mạnh mẽ thẳng tiến rồi rút ra một phần nhỏ, cảm nhận được thân thể Ngô Lỗi vội vàng giữ lại thì lại đâm vào, liên tục đánh vào điểm nhạy cảm. Bàn tay từng chút một mơn trớn phần xương nhô ra sau lưng Ngô Lỗi, rồi từ xương cùng lần sờ lên đến phần bụng dưới chắc khỏe. Ở đó ướt đẫm, mồ hôi và dịch tuyến tiền liệt chảy ra hòa lẫn vào nhau, có một dương vật cũng cương cứng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm lấy nó trong tay, không có động tác gì.

“Muốn anh sờ chứ?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên mơ hồ hỏi, lấy răng cắn nhẹ lên vành tai đã đỏ ửng của Ngô Lỗi. Dáng lưng hắn hoàn toàn bao bọc lấy người bên dưới, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn ôm lấy toàn bộ vào trong lòng.

Ngô Lỗi ở trên gối mở mắt ra. Cậu hận nhất là Lưu Hạo Nhiên lúc lên giường biết rõ mà còn hỏi, dùng đủ cách để giày vò cậu, như một gã trai hư hỏng xấu xa. Cậu không thể kháng cự, chỉ có thể bị dạy dỗ càng ngày càng không thể thoả mãn. Cậu rất sợ bản thân trở nên tham lam. “Thích sờ hay không tùy anh…” Cậu đột nhiên dở chứng.

Cậu nhớ rõ một bữa tiệc có liên quan đến phim điện ảnh vào năm trước. Sau khi đã rượu chè say sưa, câu chuyện trên bàn dĩ nhiên sẽ dẫn xuống nửa thân dưới. Thỉnh thoảng sẽ có những cái tên quen thuộc bị nhắc tới, có liên quan với mấy chữ lộ liễu hạ lưu. Ngô Lỗi thấy vô cùng khó chịu, rất muốn rời đi. Nhưng cậu đã không còn là trẻ con nữa, không còn ai sẽ giữ ý tứ trước mặt cậu nữa. Cậu gượng gạo cười, lấy một điếu thuốc từ bao thuốc trước mặt ra ngậm trong miệng rồi bậc lửa. Cậu không thể nào tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện này nên đành phải dùng một ít hành động giả bộ bận rộn, tránh rơi vào cảnh khốn quẫn chỉ biết ngồi ngốc ở đó cười theo. Trên bàn tròn to lớn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa khéo ngồi đối diện Ngô Lỗi, ánh mắt họ chạm vào nhau. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhướng mày chào hỏi với Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi cụp mắt xuống một lát lại nâng lên, vẫn không tránh được mà đụng phải Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trong sương khói mờ mịt, cậu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên như suy tư gì, rồi lại quay mặt đi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ chỉ miệng mình ra hiệu cho Ngô Lỗi, lúc này Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện điếu thuốc sắp cháy hết, tích rất nhiều tàn tro. Cậu đưa tay dụi tắt đầu thuốc rồi cuối cùng cũng kéo ghế ra đứng dậy, đi vào nhà vệ sinh.

Lòng bàn tay vốc nước lạnh rửa mặt, lúc cậu ngẩng dậy, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đã theo ra. “Sao vậy?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi. Ngô Lỗi chỉ gương mặt đỏ ửng của mình, “Rơi lên mặt nên đi rửa.”

“Không phải cái này. Lúc này trông em rất…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên suy nghĩ tìm từ thích hợp, “Rất khó chịu.” Chung quanh không có người, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bạo gan áp lòng bàn tay lên má Ngô Lỗi, “Làm sao vậy?”

Từ góc nhìn hơi cao hơn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi vẫn rũ mắt và hai hàng lông mi thật dày xuống, đây là dáng vẻ lúc cậu suy nghĩ gì đó.

“…Anh sẽ như vậy chứ? Anh sẽ nói cho người khác anh đã từng ngủ em, không chỉ một lần mà rất nhiều lần chứ… Em thích cái gì, bình luận kỹ năng trên giường và phong cách của em, sẽ…” Ngô Lỗi gian nan nuốt nước bọt, bắt chước một câu nói trên bàn, chủ ngữ đổi thành tên mình, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Sẽ nói những lời như ‘Ngô Lỗi đúng là một đứa dâm đãng’ chứ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngơ ngẩn, hắn không ngờ Ngô Lỗi khó chịu như vậy là vì vận những lời nói dơ bẩn kia lên người mình. Hắn lắc đầu, tay xoa mặt Ngô Lỗi, “Không thể nào, đồ ngốc, không thể nào.”

Đối với Ngô Lỗi thì những lời nói thốt ra không kiểm soát được vừa nãy là bất lịch sự lại khác thường. Màu đỏ trên mặt cậu chưa rút đi, tay chân cũng không biết để thế nào cho đúng nên dứt khoát xoay người đối mặt với vách tường, trán áp lên gạch men lạnh lẽo, chỉ để lại cái gáy quay về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Đêm đó cuối cùng là Lưu Hạo Nhiên không chào hỏi gì mà dẫn Ngô Lỗi đi, vô lễ lại không đúng quy củ, cũng coi như đắc tội với người ta, nhưng ngay lúc đó hắn chỉ muốn làm như vậy. Sau đó hắn lấy cớ thân thể đột nhiên thấy khó chịu, ôm hết tội vào mình, mời bù lại một bữa nhận lỗi, uống rất nhiều ly rượu không cần thiết, phải nằm cả một ngày rưỡi mới hồi lại được.

Cảnh tượng tối tăm trong hồi ức hòa lẫn với căn phòng sáng ngời và một mảng xanh lam lớn ngoài cửa sổ hiện tại. Đầu óc Ngô Lỗi hỗn loạn, trong mông chứa dương vật nóng rực của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu bỏ ngón tay vào miệng dùng răng cắn lấy, tránh để chính mình xin tha quá nhanh, câu trước còn cự tuyệt, giây tiếp theo đã đổi ý xin Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ cậu chạm vào cậu giúp cậu bắn ra cậu muốn bắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên giải cứu ngón tay đáng thương đang bị cắn rất hung dữ. Để phòng Ngô Lỗi lại bỏ chúng vào trong miệng cắn, hắn dùng tay mình bao lấy tay Ngô Lỗi, lại đan từng ngón vào khe hở các ngón tay mà giữ chặt.

“Bé con càng ngày càng dễ nổi nóng nhỉ.”

“Em không phải, em không phải bé con.” Ngô Lỗi khẽ cãi lại, vặn vẹo không yên dưới thân Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên rút ra, thay đổi tư thế, để Ngô Lỗi ngồi bên trên, hắn muốn mặt đối mặt nhìn rõ ràng vẻ mặt của cậu. Ngô Lỗi miễn cưỡng tách chân ra bước ngang bụng dưới Lưu Hạo Nhiên, tay đưa ra phía sau đỡ cây gậy kia rồi ngồi xuống lại. Đầu cậu nghiêng qua một bên, đùi run lên. Không có rượu và ánh đèn mờ ảo, không có sự che chở của bóng đêm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi hơi ngượng ngùng nên kéo chăn qua che lại phần dưới eo, tạm thời che đậy những va chạm và nhấp nhô kịch liệt hướng lên trên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hôn lên cái lúm nhỏ trên cằm Ngô Lỗi, tay ấn sau eo cậu kéo gần khoảng cách của hai người. “Hôn anh một chút được không?” Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng, điều chỉnh lại hơi thở hỗn loạn mà kề sát vào, nhưng không ngờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại cố ý né đi, Ngô Lỗi lập tức mở to hai mắt nhìn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thậm chí đã chuẩn bị tinh thần bị đánh. Ngô Lỗi đưa tay kéo gương mặt trước mắt lại đối diện mình, “Cái đồ đàn ông vô sỉ khốn nạn nhà anh, quá sức tệ hại, em thật quá hối hận…”

Lúc hàm răng Ngô Lỗi đánh vào môi dưới của mình, ngay sau đó môi bị cắn mạnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ, dễ lừa lại dễ dỗ, nhanh nóng nảy nhưng cũng nhanh nguôi, lúc tức giận mắng chửi người ta cùng lắm cũng chỉ biết được vài câu mắng điển hình trong nước. Vô sỉ? Khốn nạn? Đệch mẹ nó, quá đáng yêu.

Những ngày tiếp theo trôi qua chậm chạp lại dễ chịu, tất cả những gì ở ngoài kia đều không liên quan gì đến họ.

Tỉnh rồi ngủ không hề theo quy luật, hôn môi và làm tình không hạn chế. Những bộ phim bình thường vì bận rộn mà không kịp xem thì dần bù lại từng phim một, có hay có dở. Đọc những quyển sách trước đây đọc dở. Ba bữa đều được đưa đến tận phòng, đồ ăn Ấn Độ, đồ ăn Italy, rồi còn ăn mấy bữa đồ Trung Quốc, thật ra đang tân niên nên người trên đảo rất ít, nhưng vẫn phải cố tránh những rắc rối không cần thiết. Hoạt động ngoài trời duy nhất là tản bộ trên bãi biển tư nhân sau khi ăn xong. Hạt cát dưới chân vừa mềm vừa mịn, không trung tỏa màu hồng nhạt, ánh tà dương cam hồng, nơi tiếp giáp giữa trời và nước thoáng nhuộm màu lam và tím.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trên bờ cát nhất quyết đòi Lưu Hạo Nhiên xây cho cậu một lâu đài lớn sang trọng ba tầng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không xây, “Con nít mới làm mấy chuyện này, em mấy tuổi rồi?”

“Em là con nít, em là con nít, em đúng là con nít, anh nhanh đến xây đi.” Ngô Lỗi nổi cơn điên lên thì miệng toàn nói lung tung, kéo tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn hắn ngồi xuống cùng chơi.

Đến khi chơi thật thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại nghiêm túc hơn ai hết, ánh mắt tập trung vào tác phẩm nơi tay, miệng lẩm bẩm: “Xem ca ca cho em xây một lâu đài lớn xinh đẹp này.”

Phút kích thích nhất vẫn chưa phải là xây xong lâu đài.

“Chuẩn bị xong chưa?” Hai người xếp bằng ngồi đối diện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêm túc hỏi.

“Rồi!” Mắt Ngô Lỗi sáng lên, gật gật đầu, xoa tay lăm le.

“3——”

“2——”

“1!”

Lâu đài lớn tốn công tốn sức xây xong chỉ trong khoảnh khắc đã bị bốn bàn tay hủy thành tàn tích.

Người đầu têu vô cùng hưng phấn, “Má nó quá đã ghiền!” / “Quá sướng!”

Ngô Lỗi nằm sải lai trên bãi biển cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cát đầy tay, nước biển làm ướt mắt cá chân cậu đồng thời cũng cho cậu linh cảm.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa kịp bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi thì thấy Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngồi dậy, chạy đi như gió, cởi quần đùi và áo thun rồi trần như nhộng nhảy xuống biển.

Khoảng cách giữa họ cách ra một khoảng, Ngô Lỗi lớn tiếng kêu Lưu Hạo Nhiên mau tới cùng cậu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không vội vã chậm rãi nhặt quần áo trên mặt đất lên rồi đi xuống biển, nước không vượt quá đầu gối hắn. Ngô Lỗi bơi lại đây, rõ ràng là chơi đến điên rồi.

“Em đã nghe… chuyện của Đổng Vĩnh và thất tiên nữ chưa?”

“Hả? Má nó Lưu Hạo Nhiên anh thiệt đấy hả!” Ngô Lỗi kịp phản ứng xong thì giấu nửa thân mình trong nước. Đổng Vĩnh thất tiên nữ gì chứ, cùng lắm thì cậu mặt dày chút mà ở trần đi về, dù sao cũng đâu có người khác. Cậu để ý hơn là: “Anh không mang di động chứ?” Cậu vừa nói vừa vươn tay ra muốn sờ vào túi quần Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lanh lẹ lui về sau hai bước không để Ngô Lỗi đụng tới, nhấc cái quần đùi tắm biển bị tóm lấy lên một cái, giơ chân đá tung bọt nước khiến Ngô Lỗi lùi ra sau. “Nói động không nói chứ đó *, em cẩn thận một chút đi. Xem kìa, nam minh tinh nổi tiếng, trên mạng tắm tiên.”

Ngô Lỗi trong nước linh hoạt như một con cá, sau khi vốc nước biển hất ướt Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì lập tức bơi lại gần, ra sức tóm lấy người ta lôi xuống biển. Mặt biển dao động, Ngô Lỗi ôm cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi: “Xem phát trực tiếp mãnh liệt như vậy mà không thưởng siêu xe du thuyền gì đó à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở dưới nước ôm eo Ngô Lỗi, bĩu môi giả bộ đáng thương, “Vội ra ngoài không mang nhiều tiền vậy, em thấy anh thưởng anh cho em được không?”

“Hành vi lưu manh!” Ngô Lỗi cười hôn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Nụ hôn triền miên lẫn vị mặn của nước biển và hơi thở của gió biển. Nếu hoàng hôn có mùi hương, nếu ngôi sao có vị ngọt, nếu tất cả ánh tà dương và tất cả sao trời cuối cùng đều rơi vào biển rộng, thì đại dương mênh mông sẽ có hương vị gì.

Là hương vị của Ngô Lỗi, là hương vị của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ký ức độc nhất vô nhị, công thức độc nhất vô nhị, không thể phục chế lại.

Sau khi lên bờ, bước đi khó khăn, không về được phòng, ở trên bãi biển, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào Ngô Lỗi.

Sóng biển từng đợt vỗ vào cẳng chân, hạt cát dính trên da mang cảm giác thô ráp. Ngô Lỗi không rên một tiếng nhịn xuống tất cả cơn đau mãnh liệt, lòng bàn tay cọ vào sau cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, sau khi bị lấp đầy cậu khẽ hé môi thở dốc.

Khi cực khoái ập đến, nhìn lên sao trời lúc đêm xuống, Ngô Lỗi dùng sức cào vài cái trên lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mượn cái này để nhịn xuống càng nhiều lời âu yếm không nên nói ra. Móng tay cậu ngắn ngủn, cuối cùng chỉ có thể để lại mấy vệt đỏ hư trương thanh thế.

Ngày cuối cùng trong kỳ nghỉ là ngày duy nhất trời đầy mây.

Họ hiểu ý nhau mà chọn một bộ phim Italy dài sáu tiếng đồng hồ xem để giết thời gian. Ngoại trừ ở giữa chừng gọi phục vụ phòng đưa cơm lên, thì thời gian còn lại họ luôn ngồi trên thảm dựa lưng vào sô pha chăm chú xem điện ảnh.

Biển bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa.

Câu chuyện bắt đầu từ năm 1966, mãi đến sau năm 2000, vượt qua thế kỷ. Hai anh em, hai số mệnh khác nhau, vui buồn của một gia đình, những hỗn loạn biến thiên ở nước Ý trong vài thập niên.

Khi phim điện ảnh kết thúc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn phần credit chậm rãi dâng lên hỏi: “Nếu em chọn thì em chọn Matteo hay Nicola?”

Ngô Lỗi tự hỏi rất nhanh, đáp: “Matteo, chết đi trong đêm tân niên, thẩm mỹ của bi kịch, rất đẹp. Còn anh?”

“Nicola, người sống sót, người chứng kiến.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa đáp vừa đứng dậy, đặt hai ly rượu sang một bên, đưa tay kéo Ngô Lỗi, “Ra ngoài dạo một chút đi.”

Ngô Lỗi duỗi lưng một cái thật dài, “Đúng là chúng ta sẽ không cướp đồ của nhau, mỗi người mỗi sở thích.”

Lần dạo chơi cuối cùng trên bờ cát này, vẫn như mấy ngày qua, họ lúc đi lúc dừng, thỉnh thoảng lại bâng khuâng nhìn biển, yên lặng, tựa như tất cả sẽ không có cuối cùng, họ còn vô số thời gian có thể lãng phí.

“Ngày mai phải trở về rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu.

“Anh có chuyện muốn nói với em.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên có vẻ đã quyết định xong.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu.

“Có cái gì muốn nói thì để về rồi nói, để chuyến du lịch này chỉ là một chuyến du lịch đi. Em sẽ luôn nhớ anh lén đưa em ra khỏi bệnh viện, đưa em lên núi xem cảnh đêm, chia sẻ bí mật khi còn nhỏ của anh, đồ anh cất giữ. Em chưa từng vui vẻ đến như vậy, thật đấy. Trước khi gặp được anh, đã lâu rồi em chưa được vui vẻ… Nên em vẫn luôn muốn cố hết sức mình để lại cho anh một chút gì đó tốt đẹp.”

Gió biển thổi tung tóc họ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói “Được”, sau đó kéo tay Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục đi về phía trước, mãi đến khi trời tối.

Nửa đêm sau khi Ngô Lỗi đã ngủ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại mở bộ phim kia ra. Hắn xem đi xem lại đoạn đêm tân niên, Matteo xoay người nhảy xuống ban công và hình ảnh núi lửa ở Sicily phun trào mà Ngô Lỗi ca ngợi.

Matteo rơi xuống, pháo hoa bùng lên, màn ảnh không dịch chuyển không đi theo, từ đầu đến cuối đều chĩa vào khung cửa sổ kia. Khung cửa sổ chính là khung ảnh, chứng kiến một vài thứ lóe lên rồi chợt tắt. Có lẽ là vẻ đẹp của sự tồn tại và tiêu vong.

Lúc trở lại giường, Ngô Lỗi trở mình, không mở mắt mà khẽ lẩm bẩm “Anh đi đâu vậy” rồi ngủ lại. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nằm xuống, nhẹ nhàng ôm Ngô Lỗi, hôn lên tóc cậu.

Khi bình minh lên, chuyến lữ hành đi đến điểm cuối cùng.

Giống như khi tới, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bay từ Bắc Kinh thì giờ bay trở về Bắc Kinh, Ngô Lỗi xuất phát từ Thượng Hải thì giờ trở về Thượng Hải.

Họ thay đổi thành vẻ mặt của người lạ, mang khẩu trang và mũ lên, tách ra đi con đường riêng.

Đi được một đoạn rồi, Ngô Lỗi xoay người thoáng nhìn bóng dáng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhìn hắn đeo tai nghe thong thả lên máy bay, càng đi càng xa, cho đến khi biến mất trong tầm mắt.

“Hình như lúc đi quên nói tạm biệt.” Ngô Lỗi cũng lấy tai nghe từ trong túi ra.

I know you know I love you, di động phát ngẫu nhiên bài hát đầu tiên.

_* Chỗ này là chơi chữ, trước đó câu Lỗi nói nguyên văn là “…thủ cơ đi” (手机吧). “Cơ” (机) trong tiếng Trung đồng âm với “Kê” (鸡 ). Mà người Trung thường dùng chữ “Kê ba” (鸡 吧) để dương vật đàn ông, cũng thường dùng từ này để chửi. Mà chữ “Kê” để sát với trợ từ “Ba” (đi) thì sẽ dễ liên tưởng tới chữ kia. Nên có người nói đùa thành “Nói kê không nói ba, cậu tôi hắn văn minh”._


	14. Chương 14

14.

Có đôi khi người ta không thể không tin tưởng những bất an liên tiếp bùng nổ trong lòng, kíp nổ một khi đã bị châm lửa thì không thể cứu vãn. Sự khác nhau của những cơn bùng nổ chỉ ở thời gian là sớm hay muộn, nổ bao nhiêu phát, phạm vi lớn hay nhỏ.

Đèn treo rực rỡ mà bạn lo lắng thật lâu, treo ở đỉnh đầu lung lay chao đảo rốt cuộc cũng sẽ rơi xuống.

Chuyển xảy đến rất đột ngột, dù là bên phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên hay Ngô Lỗi đều không có nhận được tin tức báo trước.

Không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào, đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Sau Tết Âm lịch, tháng giêng vẫn còn, dư âm ngày Tết trong nước còn chưa tan. Điện ảnh đang chiếu, danh tiếng xu thế đều không tệ, ít nhất còn có hai tuần thì những phim cạnh tranh trong Tết Âm Lịch mới có thể hạ màn.

Tin đồn nóng hổi mới xuất lò cứu vớt rất nhiều người vừa mới đi làm trở lại vô cùng uể oải.

Mọi người đều thích đọc tin về trai xinh gái đẹp, thế còn trai xinh trai đẹp? Vậy thì còn tốt hơn.

Ngô Lỗi bị đánh thức bởi hàng loạt cuộc điện thoại không ngừng nghỉ. Cậu mở di động lên, tin tức điên cuồng ập đến, rung rung khiến cậu phát ngốc. Trên người cậu xuất hiện cảm giác ớn lạnh cứng người lan tràn khắp toàn thân mà lâu rồi chưa có. Cậu như rơi vào hầm băng, cơn rùng mình lạnh lẽo thấm ướt từ đầu đến chân. Tim cậu cứ luôn chùng xuống, không ngừng rơi xuống, cứ mãi vỡ tan.

Trước khi bấm mở, Ngô Lỗi đã đoán được mấy mươi phần, dù sao bí mật của cậu, điểm yếu của cậu cũng chỉ có một. Chỉ là không ngờ họ bị bám theo lâu như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trên giường, trong lòng chỉ có một giọng nói, lặp đi lặp lại một câu, mình quá ngốc, mình quá ngốc, mình quá ngốc.

Sớm nhất là ở đoàn phim, chỉ mấy đoạn phim ngắn, phần lớn là đùa giỡn nhau ở phim trường, không ảnh hưởng gì nhiều. Tin đồn văn bản nói lúc đầu quan hệ giữa họ chỉ tàm tạm, sau này mới thân hơn.

Ngay sau đó có một vài ảnh chụp ở cuộc gặp riêng tư, họ ngồi chung một chiếc xe tới, cuối cùng cùng nhau rời đi. Có video mấy lần nửa đêm và buổi sáng ra vào khu căn hộ của nhau. Còn có ảnh chụp Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến trường của Ngô Lỗi hai lần bị người khác vô tình gặp.

Trọng điểm là ở hai chỗ, thứ nhất là bãi đỗ xe của bệnh viện, phóng viên nhận ra biển số xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngồi canh quay được cảnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên mang Ngô Lỗi từ bệnh viện đi ra, cuối cùng bị thất lạc trên đường bám theo. Chỗ thứ hai, mới nhất cũng nóng nhất, tất nhiên là chuyện lý thú họ vừa đi nghỉ về. Giấu đầu lòi đuôi, bay đi từ thành phố khác nhau, đích đến lại giống nhau, sau sáu ngày lại trước sau xuất phát từ cùng một sân bay tách ra trở về nước.

Tin tức về đồng tính có hạn chế về chừng mực, cách cư xử bề ngoài của họ cũng rất kín đáo, lời thuyết minh trong video cố hết sức giải thích, mỗi một câu đều ám chỉ, quái thanh quái gở lặp đi lặp lại “Quan hệ giữa hai người tốt quá”, dùng giọng ám chỉ mà nhấn mạnh hai chữ “Tình bạn”, hát lên “Yêu là rất cần can đảm”, như sợ người xem không nhận ra họ đang ám chỉ cái gì.

Vài phút video, mỗi một giây đều như giày vò, mỗi một câu nói bên trong đều như châm chọc, là sự châm chọc tối cao đối với mối quan hệ của Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên một năm qua.

“Bạn tốt”, “Anh em tốt”, “Huynh đệ tốt”, “Có được tình bạn sâu đậm”, “Thân thiết đến không thể phân”, “Gắn bó keo sơn”, “Tạm biệt vẫn lưu luyến không rời”……

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, cậu quá ngốc, cậu cơ bản không thể có tự do thật sự, cũng sẽ không có cuộc sống của chính mình, xây dựng một mối quan hệ lâu dài với người mình thích lại càng là lời vớ vẩn. Cậu đã nhầm là mình thật sự có được vận may. Hy vọng xa vời mà không chiếm được mới có thể gọi là hy vọng xa vời. Tàn nhẫn hơn một chút là cho cậu nhìn, cho cậu chơi, sau đó lúc cậu vui vẻ hào hứng nhất lại lấy về.

Đoàn đội trả lời lại là, trước hết cậu đừng vội đáp lại, còn lại thì giao cho bên quan hệ công chúng, cũng không cần lo lắng quá, còn chưa đến mức thiệt hại nặng nề. Nếu những gì bị lộ ra hiện giờ là toàn bộ thì không thể gây ra sóng gió gì, mỗi một cái đều có thể giải thích được. Nếu làm thích hợp thì có lẽ có thể lật ngược thế cờ, khiến cậu và Lưu Hạo Nhiên song thắng.

Ngô Lỗi nghe được chữ “Song thắng” thì yên lặng lắc đầu.

Giữa trưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời tin nhắn, giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng, nói mới vừa tỉnh ngủ, bị dạy dỗ một hồi, chỉ trích hắn quá bất cẩn, “Nói là chúng ta trước hết đừng gặp nhau, tránh né cái đã, cuộc sống riêng tư thì họ không xen vào.”

“Cũng đều rất tức giận, nói anh mới bắt đầu đi làm lại đã gia tăng lượng công việc. Anh nhớ rõ ràng là cuối năm anh cũng thưởng nhiều lắm mà. Rốt cuộc ai mới là ông chủ chứ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng nói giống như vậy, “Đừng lo.”

Ngô Lỗi bị ảnh hưởng, tâm trạng hơi tốt hơn một chút. Cậu thả di động xuống, muốn tập trung vào công việc, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy khó chịu. Cậu đi tới đi lui tại chỗ như con thú bị vây nhốt, trong lòng vừa bất an vừa xao động.

Trong phòng nghỉ, trợ lý vẫn luôn trấn an cậu, cố ý chọc cho Ngô Lỗi cười, “Không sao đâu, sẽ qua thôi mà, không có chuyện gì cả, thật không phải chuyện lớn gì. Không thì em tự xem đi, không ai mắng em cả.” Ngô Lỗi từ chối, xua xua tay, không nhìn không xem.

Cậu vừa không muốn xem người khác nói về cậu, cũng không muốn xem người khác nói về Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu càng sợ nhìn thấy người khác đánh giá quan hệ giữa họ. Cho dù là bênh vực bọn họ cũng vậy, họ không làm gì sai cả.

Cao trào của toàn bộ sự việc diễn ra vào ba ngày sau đó, khi tất cả mọi người, kể cả người trong cuộc đều cho rằng nhiệt độ của sự việc đã mất đi gần hết rồi, đám người hóng chuyện cũng tản đi phần lớn rồi. Bên sản xuất phim còn dùng quan hệ tốt đẹp giữa họ mà lăng xê phim điện ảnh một đợt. Ai mà ngờ tiệc cũ chưa tàn, cỗ mới đã dọn.

Phải miêu tả cảm giác khi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy video đó đâu? Không còn chỉ là ớn lạnh và cứng đờ nữa, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác mình ngay lập tức ầm ầm nổ tung thành một đống mảnh vụn. Sau này cậu mất rất nhiều năm cũng không thể khâu lại những mảnh vụn đó để trả lại một bản thân hoàn chỉnh. Có vài thứ đã thật sự tiêu biến mất tăm mất tích trong trận nổ mạnh đó.

Nguồn gốc video mà tài khoản nặc danh phát ra là sau khi họ kết thúc quay phim, ra khỏi tường thành, lần đầu tiên gặp nhau. Đó là bữa tiệc ở biệt thự đầu hè, tiệc nướng sân cỏ. Hóa ra lúc đó mầm tai họa đã gieo xuống.

Đêm đó trước khi rời đi, họ có tham gia chơi mấy ván trò quốc vương. Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi sắp phải đi rồi nên ván cuối cùng, mọi người quyết định muốn chơi lớn.

Có chín người chơi, trên bàn có mười lá bài được chia. Lưu Hạo Nhiên bốc trúng lá bài quỷ, trở thành quốc vương cuối cùng. Lá bài mỏng kẹp giữa ngón trỏ và ngón giữa của hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười gian khoe lá bài quỷ trong tay một vòng, “Vậy thì xin mời hai bạn nào bốc được lá số 3 và 4 bước ra đây, hôn sâu trước mặt mọi người, không lâu lắm, 30 giây là được.”

Mọi người mở bài theo chiều kim đồng hồ, 6,2,1,8,5,9,7… Ngô Lỗi sầm mặt vứt ra một lá số 3, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh phá lên cười vang. Hai giây sau, hắn đột nhiên nhận ra được gì, nụ cười khựng lại trên mặt.

Có người hét to một tiếng, “Ấy, hiện giờ không có 4. 4 là lá bài ẩn trên bàn kia, 4 là bài ẩn của chính quốc vương! Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu tự đào hố chôn mình rồi!”

Trong trò quốc vương, quốc vương ngoại trừ việc bốc được một lá bài quỷ làm chứng minh để dễ ra lệnh, còn sẽ có một lá bài ẩn của mình. Chỗ kích thích nhất của toàn bộ trò chơi chính là quốc vương cũng có khả năng không nhỏ sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho chính mình.

Ván cuối cùng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đào hố chôn cả bản thân và Ngô Lỗi.

Đã đánh cuộc thì phải chịu thua, chơi trò chơi thì phải tuân theo quy tắc trò chơi.

Trong tiếng ồn ào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở lá bích đỏ số 4 của mình rồi ném bừa lên bàn, tay nâng Ngô Lỗi mặt để sát vào, “Coi như chúng ta xui xẻo đi.”

Da mặt Ngô Lỗi mỏng, mặt đỏ bừng bừng, cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy hết dũng khí chịu chết ra mà thành thật gặm đủ ba mươi giây.

Video không hoàn chỉnh, rất đơn giản, rất ngắn, chỉ mười mấy giây, góc nhìn là đối diện, phông nền rất ầm ĩ, tất cả đều là tiếng ồn ào, mọi người đang đếm, 1,2,3,4……

Đoạn phim ngắn ngủi lại lan truyền khắp trên mạng với tốc độ không thể tưởng được, có xóa thế nào cũng xóa không xong, khắp nơi đều có.

Hai bên không hẹn mà nhanh chóng cùng hủy vài hoạt động kế tiếp. Cho đến khi chuyện này được giải quyết thì tạm thời họ không thích hợp xuất hiện ở những nơi công khai. Mấy nhãn hàng không kiềm chế được mà trước sau tới thăm dò tình huống.

Tất cả những ai đã xem video đều có thể thấy rõ đây là trò chơi trừng phạt ở tiệc riêng tư. Thấy rõ là một chuyện, nhưng công chúng lại rất khắt khe với thế hệ trẻ như họ. Sóng gió sẽ lắng xuống, sự chú ý của công chúng sẽ bị dời đi, hứng thú sẽ tiêu giảm, nhưng cùng lúc đó, hình tượng cá nhân cũng đã bị tổn thương không thể đảo ngược, trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không thể tiêu trừ, không thể đền bù.

Vào thời điểm này thì đã không có gì gọi là riêng tư nữa, đối nội cần phải trình bày rõ ràng đầu đuôi, tuyệt đối thẳng thắn thì đoàn đội mới có thể ứng phó với một loạt biến cố tiếp sau.

Ngô Lỗi không hề lộ ra biểu cảm gì, chỉ ngồi xuống hỏi gì đáp nấy. Tay trái cậu cạy tay phải, sự chú ý toàn đặt vào móng tay của mình.

“Không kể lúc đóng phim thì đại khái là hơn mười tháng.”

“Đi ra ngoài không có người khác, chỉ có hai bọn em.”

“Không có người khác biết.”

“Không hẹn hò nhau, còn chưa.”

“Hôm nay anh ấy vẫn chưa liên lạc với em.”

Câu hỏi cuối cùng khiến Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu lên: Chỉ là vui đùa vẫn là muốn thật sự.

Ngô Lỗi đáp: Em không biết.

Ngay sau đó cậu đứng dậy bỏ đi.

Tình cảm giữa họ phát triển đến hôm nay đã rất khó nói rõ được chỉ trong vài ba câu.

Tri âm thưởng thức, có. Bầu bạn lẫn nhau, có. Theo như nhu cầu giải sầu tịch mịch, có.

Cảm giác an toàn, bình yên trong tâm hồn, dục vọng độc chiếm, thích, lo được lo mất, có, tất cả đều có. Ngô Lỗi thừa nhận toàn bộ, tất cả đều không phải giả.

Mà trong toàn bộ sự kiện này, điểm tàn nhẫn nhất là trừ cậu và Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì không ai để ý đến thứ quý trọng nhất của họ. Những tình cảm yếu ớt, chỉ vừa nảy mầm, còn đang trưởng thành, cần tránh đi ánh sáng. Đối với những người khác thì chúng không đáng giá dù chỉ một đồng, cũng chỉ là chuyện trà dư tửu hậu mà thôi.

Lúc mới đầu, Ngô Lỗi không dám nhìn, không muốn xem, sau lại cậu đánh cược một hơi, cậu càng muốn nhìn xem.

Tất cả những gì liên quan đến họ trong quá khứ, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, cho dù chỉ là những thứ nhỏ bé vụn vặt, đều bị đào ra, như đạt được bảo vật, vội vàng gấp gáp mà phơi bày ra ở giữa trung tâm phố xá sầm uất. Có người cười, có người mắng, có người cảm thấy nhàm chán, có người hợp lý mà nghi ngờ sinh hoạt cá nhân của họ rất hỗn loạn. “Lạm giao, “Tùy tiện”, “Không ngờ”, “Tôi đã sớm nói”… Thậm chí còn có người bịa ra những tin giả dối. Chỉ có một vài tiếng nói yếu ớt nói lên họ mới là người bị hại, họ không hề làm gì sai cả.

Xem nhiều ngược lại sẽ chết lặng, Ngô Lỗi thả di động xuống.

Đã tối rồi nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn chưa trả lời tin nhắn.

Trước khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời lại, Ngô Lỗi nhận được hai cuộc điện thoại.

Cuộc thứ nhất là từ trong nhà, cậu không nói một lời mà nghe rất lâu, tùy cho mẹ mình trách móc. Nhưng trong lời nói của mẹ thì lại vừa giận vừa lo thay cho cậu.

Từ đầu đến cuối toàn bộ sự việc cậu đều không nói xin lỗi, nhưng trước khi tắt điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi lại cúi đầu, như một đứa trẻ phạm lỗi: “Mẹ, xin lỗi mẹ, con khiến mẹ thất vọng rồi.”

Cuộc thứ hai lại là bạn bè ở công ty sản xuất phim, trước hết là ào ào nhắn WeChat hỏi cậu có bị ảnh hưởng gì hay không, sau là gọi thẳng điện thoại qua.

“Có thể là có hai đại ngôn hết hạn hợp đồng sẽ không ký tiếp, có một trang bìa tháng một không tệ lắm bị áp xuống, trước mắt thì em chỉ biết được chừng đó.”

Người đó là bạn bè khá thân với cậu, nghe xong thì yên tâm được một nửa, “Còn ổn, mấy thứ đó sau này cứ từ từ. Bên bọn anh cũng vừa mới nhận được tin, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị thất bại một bộ phim rất tốt, sau khi chuyện này lộ ra thì bên kia đổi người.”

“Nhưng mà tháng sau anh ấy đã chuẩn bị vào đoàn phim rồi mà?” Giọng Ngô Lỗi cao lên hai độ. Cậu biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất xem trọng bộ phim này, phía nhà đầu tư vốn cũng không nhìn trúng hắn mà muốn dùng người của mình. Nhân vật này là hắn lấy được bằng tài năng của mình, cũng tốn không ít công sức.

Hèn gì, hèn gì lâu như vậy rồi, tin nhắn Ngô Lỗi phát ra lại giống như đá ném vào biển khơi, không có tiếng vang, không thấy bóng dáng.

“Chuyện trước khi bắt đầu quay mà thay đổi người thì không nói chắc được… Vốn dĩ chính là quan hệ cạnh tranh lẫn nhau. Bên kia xử lý tốt hơn, chuyện này vừa lộ ra mấy ngày hôm trước là họ đã tích cực quạt gió thêm củi. Mãi sau này video tung ra, cậu cũng biết là ảnh hưởng càng lớn, không giữ được. Có khả năng là còn thêm điều kiện gì đó càng tốt nữa, mấy thứ này thì chúng ta không thể biết được.”

Gần đến khuya, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện.

Thế nhưng Ngô Lỗi lại nghe được một cảm giác giải thoát từ giọng nói của hắn.

Lúc đó cậu ngồi xếp bằng trên sô pha cạnh cửa sổ, trong nhà không bật đèn, di động đặt ở một bên mở loa ngoài. Hôm nay cậu đã nhận quá nhiều điện thoại, đã mệt mỏi không muốn cầm đồ vật đặt bên tai nữa. Giọng nói của Lưu Hạo Nhiên tràn ngập trong không gian yên tĩnh.

“Anh đang làm gì?”

Sau mấy tiếng xột xoạt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời: “Vừa lên giường nằm, mệt chết đi được.”

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ hôm nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã trải qua cảm giác thất vọng gì, hắn đã chịu tổn thương ở một việc mà hắn coi trọng nhất, nhưng giờ phút này hắn lại nằm trên giường gọi điện trò chuyện với mình. Giống như chưa xảy ra việc gì, giống như tất cả đều bình thường.

“Anh bị cảm à? Bị sốt sao?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hắng giọng một cái, “Sau khi về thì có hơi cảm lạnh, không bị sốt, không sao đâu.”

“Thật sự không sao chứ?” Ngô Lỗi không biết mình đang hỏi câu ngốc nghếch gì nữa.

“Thật mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất kiên quyết.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi bên cửa sổ mãi cho đến rạng sáng.

Theo trình tự thời gian, cậu cố hết sức hồi ức những việc từ nhỏ đến lớn, mất đi và có được.

Cậu tính toán, giờ này năm trước, cậu còn chưa quen biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng đã sắp gặp hắn lần đầu.

Thời gian sao lại qua nhanh đến thế. Quán cà phê, tòa nhà bỏ hoang làm phim trường quay phim, hành lang khách sạn, phòng karaoke huy hoàng lộng lẫy nhưng lỗi thời, sô pha và giường đôi trong phòng… Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn chụp cảnh mình bị dồn vào đường cùng bỏ lại con tin mà nhảy xuống vực. Ngô Lỗi cũng ở trường quay, cậu phải diễn cặp với Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trước khi bắt đầu quay, nhân viên công tác vội chuẩn bị bảo hộ cho diễn viên, lên dây treo, không ai còn quan tâm cảnh vật trước mắt bao la hùng vĩ. Ngô Lỗi cẩn thận ngồi cạnh đó, bảo trợ lý chụp lại cho cậu một bức ảnh kỷ niệm nguy hiểm. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại kéo cậu, “Quá nguy hiểm, không có phương pháp bảo hộ, không được.” Khi đó hắn nói như vậy.

Khi kiểm tra dây treo lần cuối, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng cách nhân viên công tác nói giỡn với cậu: “Lát nữa anh nhảy xuống thì em đừng khóc quá thật lòng đấy.” Ngô Lỗi độp lại hắn: “Anh phải rõ ràng đấy nhé, anh ‘chết’ rồi thì em mới có thể được cứu giúp. Em cũng đâu phải bị Stockholm.”

Đến lúc thật sự bắt đầu quay, hắn đẩy cậu ra, không hề do dự lui ra sau hai bước “Nhảy” xuống. Ngô Lỗi vô thức vươn tay muốn giữ lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng chỉ nắm được thinh không. Cái này vốn không có trong kịch bản, tất cả đều là phản ứng theo bản năng của diễn viên. Đạo diễn rất thích, cuối cùng giữ lại nó trong bản chính của chính, cả cảnh Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng sụp đổ bên vực thẳm cũng được giữ lại.

Vào thời điểm thế này, dưới tình cảnh như vậy, có vài hình ảnh trong hồi ức thậm chí quá mức rõ ràng. Cậu mân mê ngón tay, cảm giác cát sỏi thô ráp phảng phất còn đọng trên tay.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, “Họ thì biết cái gì, họ không hề biết gì cả.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô tri vô giác mà ngủ thật lâu, bệnh cảm khiến đầu hắn rất nặng nề. Ngủ một giấc dậy thì đã quá giờ ăn trưa. Hắn ngồi dậy từ trên giường, trên màn hình di động hiển thị một tin nhắn từ Ngô Lỗi, thời gian gửi là bốn giờ sáng.

“Hôm nay tranh thủ gặp nhau đi, anh chọn chỗ nhé.”

Trong lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng thế này thì gặp nhau không phải chuyện dễ dàng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên suy nghĩ rồi chọn chỗ gặp nhau là hầm rượu của ông chủ Phương, vị trí xa xôi, người cũng có thể tin được.

Buổi chiều trước khi ra cửa, hắn gọi điện thoại trước cho ông chủ Phương. Ông chủ Phương vẫn nói bằng giọng điệu chầm chậm như vậy: “Đôi uyên ương số khổ, hôm nay đi xa như vậy mà ăn lễ.”

“Lễ? Lễ gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn trên tường, bừng tỉnh nhận ra hôm nay hóa ra là ngày mười bốn. Lễ Tình Nhân. Mấy chuyện rắc rối gần đây đúng là khiến đầu người mụ mẫm cả.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa ho vừa đi vào, thời tiết bên ngoài không tốt, nhiệt độ rất thấp, dự báo thời tiết nói buổi tối có thể sẽ có tuyết. Trong nhà ấm áp, hắn cởi mũ và khẩu trang ra, “Cậu ấy tới rồi chứ?”

“Vừa đến, ở dưới chờ cậu đấy. Có mang theo đồ ăn cho cậu.”

“Thế à,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa đi vào trong vừa cởi áo khoác ra, hắn lên giọng hỏi: “Cái cầu thang nát bét kia của anh đã đổi chưa?”

Hỏi một đằng, ông chủ Phương đáp một nẻo: “Cũng không khiến cục cưng của cậu ngã được đâu!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cửa gỗ ra, đi từng bước xuống. Có lẽ là để tạo nên bầu không khí nào đó, ánh đèn dưới lòng đất luôn là mờ mờ tối. Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở chỗ bàn nghe thấy tiếng động nên ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn. Hắn đứng trên ba bậc thang cuối đối mặt với Ngô Lỗi.

Không ai mở miệng nói câu đầu tiên, ở trung tâm gió lốc, có hai người vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Vắt áo khoác lên lưng ghế, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống. Hắn tự giác lấy một chén cháo trên bàn.

“Biết anh chưa ăn à?”

“Anh nhắn tin lại cho em là khuya rồi, em đoán là anh vừa mới dậy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, múc một muỗng cháo vào miệng. Trên bàn còn có một ít đồ ăn đóng gói mang đến từ tiệm trà, sủi cảo tôm và đồ lót dạ, có bốn, năm cái hộp đồ ăn.

“Tại sao lại muốn gặp nhau hôm nay? Ở ngoài đều có người chăm chú theo dõi mà. Muốn ăn lễ với anh à?” Giữa lúc ăn cháo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn không quên nói giỡn với Ngô Lỗi.

“Có chuyện muốn nói với anh.”

“Vừa khéo thế, anh cũng có chuyện muốn nói với em.”

“Em nói trước.”

“Được rồi, cho em nói trước đấy.”

Khóe mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên lơ đãng đảo qua, mới phát hiện hai tay đặt lên nhau của Ngô Lỗi có một bàn tay đang bóp chặt một bàn tay khác đến tàn nhẫn, cứ như là vì đang kiềm nén cảm xúc nào đó.

Hắn bắt đầu có dự cảm xấu.

Giọng Ngô Lỗi nhàn nhạt, “Thật ra em cũng không biết nên nói thế nào, có lẽ nói chuyện không thấy mặt nhau sẽ càng tốt cho anh và em hơn, nhưng em vẫn quen có chuyện thì gặp nhau nói rõ ràng.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt vững cái bát sứ trắng xuống bàn, “Em muốn nói gì.”

“Trong tình huống này, hai chúng ta, em và anh, sau này thôi đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên rút lại cánh tay đang chống trên bàn, dựa người vào lưng ghế, “Thôi đi là sao?”

Ngô Lỗi cầm ly thủy tinh lên hớp một ngụm nước ấm, “Người lạ, đường ai nấy đi, cắt đứt quan hệ, không hề liên lạc? Anh hiểu thế nào cũng được.” Cậu lại nói thêm, nói với vẻ tiếc nuối khoa trương, “Vì chưa hề hẹn hò nhau thì nói chia tay không đúng lắm, nếu không hai chữ chia tay là đơn giản rõ ràng nhất.”

Ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên phập phồng một lần, rồi kiềm nén lại, “Anh tưởng là…”

“Được rồi, em nói thôi thì thôi.”

Ngô Lỗi vừa lòng gật đầu, quá trình đơn giản hơn một chút so với cậu nghĩ. Cậu đứng lên cầm lấy áo khoác trên ghế, chuẩn bị đi vòng qua Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra ngoài, “Quên mất, hôm nay là Lễ Tình Nhân, chúc anh ngày lễ vui vẻ. Lần sau nhớ phải tìm đúng người, đừng lãng phí thời gian với người như em, không đáng đâu.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đứng lên, rất đột ngột, ghế dựa đổ ra sau.

“Vậy tất cả đều là sai lầm, đều là giả dối à?”

Ngô Lỗi vắt áo khoác lên khuỷu tay, dựng lại cái ghế trước mặt, ấn Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi lại.

Cậu trai trẻ hơn cúi người xuống.

“Anh nghĩ thế nào? Anh thích em, muốn ở bên em? Anh nói thử xem anh thích được chừng nào? Có quá nhiều người thích em. Anh nghĩ em chơi đùa với anh là vì sao? Vì cũng thích anh à? Đó chỉ là vì lên giường với anh khá sướng thôi. Ai mà ngờ được Lưu Hạo Nhiên anh lại muốn yêu thật chứ? Dĩ nhiên em không chơi cùng rồi.”

Dưới tay Ngô Lỗi, bả vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên trở nên cứng đờ. Cậu đứng dậy, giọng nói trở nên lạnh băng, “Anh thấy đấy, em chính là loại người như vậy. Anh nói sai rồi, không chỉ tim của em là đá.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng chưa vội rời đi, cậu thong thả mặc áo, chỉnh lại cổ áo, mang khăn quàng cổ, rồi đi đến cầu thang. Cậu bước lên từng bậc thang kẽo kẹt, mỗi bước đi đều rất vững vàng.

Nếu ngày đó có câu nào là lời thật lòng, thì đó là ở cuối cùng của cuối cùng. Lúc Ngô Lỗi sắp đẩy cửa ra, cậu nắm lấy tay vịn cầu thang nói: “Em sẽ yêu người khác.”

“Sau đó thì sao? Quên đi anh à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dưới cầu thang.

“Không dễ như vậy. Có thể sẽ vĩnh viễn nhớ đến anh.”

Trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiện lên nét châm biếm hiếm thấy, “Quá buồn cười. Loại người như em, cả bản thân mình cũng không yêu thì làm sao yêu được người khác. Anh dám cá là em không làm được.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng cảm thấy có vẻ mình đã nói câu gì đó ngu xuẩn, cậu không phản bác, mà đồng ý: “Anh có thể thắng, anh thắng.”

Nói xong một bước đi ra ngoài, không hề quay đầu lại.

Sau khi trời tối, tuyết lất phất rơi trong màn đêm bao la. Đó là tuyết đầu mùa sau Tết, tuyết rơi mãi suốt đêm.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trong xe nửa buổi tối, mãi cho đến khi tuyết phủ kín mui xe và cửa sổ bốn phía.

Cậu cho là mình sẽ khóc, nhưng khi đưa tay lau mặt thì lại chỉ thấy khô khốc, không hề có gì cả.

Dồn hết sức đẩy cửa xe ra, cậu đi vào trong tuyết.


	15. Chương 15

15.

Bắt đầu từ đêm tuyết Lễ Tình nhân ba năm trước, thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh.

21 tuổi, 22 tuổi, 23 tuổi, 24 tuổi, Ngô Lỗi không hề dừng bước mà cố sức chạy về phía trước, cũng không dám quay đầu nhìn lại.

Mọi người ái mộ thiếu niên, ngợi ca tuổi mười tám niên thiếu, nhưng không ai sẽ vĩnh viễn là thiếu niên.

Con người rồi sẽ phải lớn lên, choàng gai, chém góc, đấu ác long.

Khi không có chỗ an lòng, hàng đêm không thể ngủ.

Số mệnh luôn có sắp xếp của nó. Lưu Hạo Nhiên mất đi bộ phim sản xuất lớn, có thời gian rảnh trước khi bộ phim tiếp theo bắt đầu quay, thì ngẫu nhiên nhận một bộ phim điện ảnh ít vốn, “Diễn viên thì phải đóng phim thôi”.

Đạo diễn họ Tùy, đây là bộ phim đầu tiên của cô.

Kết quả không ai ngờ, năm ấy bộ phim ít vốn này lại nổi bật lên trên, thắng được cả ba thứ, lợi nhuận bán vé, danh tiếng, giải thưởng. Đạo diễn trẻ tuổi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên thử một phong cách hoàn toàn mới giúp nhau thành công.

Mùa đông năm thứ hai, vào thời điểm lạnh nhất, Ngô Lỗi đi đến tận cùng phương bắc, lăn lê bò lết trước máy quay trong trời đông giá rét. Cậu nghe thầy của mình nói, càng khó càng phải thử, thứ cậu không sợ nhất chính là khổ nhọc. Tay chân suýt nữa bị thương vì lạnh, đầu gối bị tổn thương thành tật. Cuối cùng cũng trở thành người trẻ tuổi nhất đạt được giải thưởng chủ lưu. Người đoạt giải một năm trước vừa khéo là Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Chính là bộ phim của đạo diễn họ Tùy đó. Thời vậy, mệnh vậy.

Họ nói là hậu sinh khả uý.

Ngô Lỗi nâng cúp đứng trước microphone mấy giây không nói nên lời, dưới khán đài vang lên những tiếng cười thiện ý và tiếng vỗ tay.

Từ trước đến nay, người thành công phải thành công nhiều bề. Ngô Lỗi cũng đã từng thử yêu đương, nhưng không duy trì được, khoảng một, hai tháng là sẽ kết thúc một mối tình. Quá khó, khó hơn cả đóng phim. Về sau cậu không thử nghiệm vô dụng nữa, mà biến thành tìm bạn tình, có thể thích tiền của cậu, có thể thích danh tiếng của cậu, nhưng không thể thích cậu.

“Như vậy thì sẽ không nợ nhau. Nếu không tình cảm sẽ không thể nào xử lý rõ ràng được.”

Về điểm này thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên dù ở xa cũng rất ăn ý với cậu.

Báo chí gọi đùa là: Các em trai đã trưởng thành, bắt đầu thi đấu đổi bạn trai / gái.

Ngô Lỗi xóa phần thông báo tự động hiện lên tin nóng —— Tình yêu mới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu khịt mũi một cái, “Siêu mẫu? Cẩn thận tham lam không nhai được.”

Cùng lúc đó, “Bạn gái” của cậu rất có phong cách của cậu, tự mình tới trực tiếp gặp mặt chia tay với cậu, cũng dọn dẹp toàn bộ đồ đạc của mình. Lúc đi cô còn thành khẩn cổ vũ Ngô Lỗi: “Anh còn trẻ như vậy, đừng bỏ cuộc dễ dàng, lỡ đâu tình yêu là có thật thì sao.”

Ngô Lỗi tiễn người ta lên xe, lại xác nhận lần nữa không phải dạo này người ta không viết được gì trong kịch bản nên mới tới giày vò qua lại, mới nói: “Không phải là anh không tin có tình yêu, anh cảm thấy là anh đã bỏ lỡ nó.”

“Những người viết về tình yêu như tụi em cũng biết mà, thứ đã bỏ qua thì không thể có lại.”

Bạn gái cũ đóng cốp xe lại, mở cửa xe ngồi vào: “Tụi em cũng viết bừa thôi, anh phải tự mình thử xem. Em đi nhé, gặp lại sau.” Rồi phóng khoáng nghênh ngang đi thẳng.

Trên trời treo một vầng trăng tròn, Ngô Lỗi lẩm bẩm gặp lại sau, trên đường chậm rãi đi về nhà mới nhận ra mình (lại) bị đá.

“Hay lắm, được lắm, gặp lại sau gì chứ.” Đấm tường.

Lúc ấy cậu đâu biết được lời nguyền gặp lại sau đó sắp xếp cho cậu một Lưu Hạo Nhiên vội vàng đến trong tiệc tối một tuần sau.

“Lâu rồi không gặp, em vẫn như xưa.”

“Anh cũng vậy.”


	16. Chương 16

16.

Bạn tình đã ai đi đường nấy mà lên giường với nhau lại thì đúng là cấm kỵ, vả lại sự việc năm đó kết thúc rất khó nhìn. Cho dù đã qua rất lâu, có rất nhiều thứ đã sớm bị quên đi, trận hài kịch đó vẫn là một vết thương khó lành, cắt ngang trong lòng.

“Con người thật sự là rất khó dễ dàng buông tha cho bản thân.” Ngô Lỗi đã từng dùng giọng điệu cảm thán nhẹ nhàng mà cười thừa nhận.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trong xe gục trên tay lái, trong đầu hỗn loạn, không phân rõ ràng được.

Buổi sáng lúc tỉnh lại, nhân lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi tắm, cậu rời khỏi khách sạn, lấy xe đi trước. Cậu không chào hỏi, cậu tự nhận thấy là không cần thiết làm vậy, cũng không cần thiết phải ân cần giả bộ ôn chuyện. Con người phải biết một vừa hai phải.

Cậu suy nghĩ lại một lượt từ đầu đến cuối những chuyện ba bốn năm qua, kể cả chuyện hoang đường phóng túng ý loạn tình mê đêm qua. Nghĩ họ quen biết nhau thế nào, đưa đẩy nhau vài lần sau lại làm với nhau ra sao, phút nào là hư tình giả ý, chỉ vì thỏa mãn nửa người dưới, lại bắt đầu có vài phần tình cảm thật từ khi nào. Sau đó mình đã tàn nhẫn buông lời làm tổn thương người mang tình cảm thật lòng thế nào chỉ vì để chấm dứt thương tổn.

Ba năm qua chia tay cậu đã vượt qua như thế nào? Ngô Lỗi nghĩ.

Cậu vuốt cái áo sơ mi nhăn nhúm trên người, tay vò nát hộp thuốc rỗng ném sang một bên.

Chịu đựng.

Tất cả đều là chịu đựng mà qua.

Cậu nhận ra sau khi rời đi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, những hình ảnh trong trí nhớ phần lớn đều rất mơ hồ, đứt quãng. Vài ánh sáng, vài giọng nói, rồi đột nhiên đã qua ba năm.

Con người thật sự là rất khó dễ dàng buông tha cho bản thân, dù là trên thân thể hay là trong lòng thì cũng đều phải có sẹo, nhưng nhẫn là chuyện mà Ngô Lỗi khá là giỏi từ nhỏ đến lớn. Vốn cậu còn cho rằng có thể chịu đựng được ba năm, vậy thì năm năm, mười năm, cả đời, cũng là có thể. Cậu làm được.

Chỉ là vận mệnh thích đùa cợt, còn chưa nhìn đủ chuyện cười của hắn và cậu, cứ buộc họ phải nối lại tình xưa.

Thoáng nhìn thời gian, Ngô Lỗi nhận ra mình đã ngồi rất lâu ở trong xe, buổi chiều còn có công việc, buổi tối còn có bữa tiệc. Cậu vuốt mặt rồi đẩy cửa xe ra định xuống xe về nhà, tắm rửa một cái, thay một bộ đồ, nếu còn kịp thì sẽ ngủ khoảng hai giờ.

Cổ tay trống trơn khiến tay Ngô Lỗi khựng lại, não đình trệ một giây.

“Đâu rồi?” Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn dùng tay phải che cổ tay trái, mắt tìm kiếm chung quanh, ngón tay cẩn thận lần vào tìm tòi trong khe hở của ghế xe.

Không có.

Ngô Lỗi chống trán cố gắng nhớ lại lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy lắc tay ở trên tay là khi nào, có tháo ra lúc tắm rửa ở khách sạn hay không. Cậu nhớ không nổi, không nhớ được gì cả, tức giận đấm tay lái.

Cậu trước bảo trợ lý gọi điện thoại hỏi bên khách sạn lúc dọn phòng có nhìn thấy hay không. Điện thoại nhanh chóng gọi lại.

Không có.

“Em mất lắc tay?”

“Vâng, tìm trên xe rồi, không có.”

“Nếu rớt trên đường thì rắc rối rồi, nhưng mà sẽ không phải là không hề có cảm giác gì…” Hai đầu điện thoại đều yên lặng một lát, trợ lý cẩn thận đề nghị, “Hay là em gọi… điện thoại cho cậu ta hỏi xem. Tối qua hai đứa ở bên nhau, lỡ đâu…” Chỉ là một câu đơn giản thôi nhưng ngập ngừng khó nói, anh ta rất sợ cái tên Lưu Hạo Nhiên này không cẩn thận sẽ khiến mình dẫm mìn tự nổ bản thân.

Ngô Lỗi thở dài, “Chỉ có thể làm vậy thôi.” Sau đó ngắt điện thoại rồi gọi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Mấy giây trước khi bên kia nhận điện thoại, cậu vô thức cắn môi theo từng tiếng chuông hồi âm.

“Xin chào, ai vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc lướt nhìn di động đặt bên tai, như thể làm vậy thì có thể nhìn thấy mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh xóa số điện thoại của em à?”

Ngô Lỗi lên tiếng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức nhận ra. Hắn ở nhà vệ sinh trong sân bay, đứng trước gương chỉnh lại mũ, mỉm cười.

“Là em à, có việc gì thế?”

“Anh thế mà lại xóa số của em.”

Đầu bên kia điện thoại là một Ngô Lỗi với sự khó tin tràn ngập cả trong trong giọng nói.

“Không thể à? Không thể xóa sao?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi lại.

“… Có thể.” Ngô Lỗi nhận ra mình thất lễ, cậu siết chặt tay kiềm chế lại.

“Vậy rốt cuộc là ngài đây có chuyện gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên kiên nhẫn hỏi lại lần nữa.

“Lắc tay của em bị mất, anh có nhìn thấy không? Là tối hôm qua hoặc sáng hôm nay. Đã hỏi khách sạn, họ nói không thấy.”

“Lắc tay à… Để anh nhớ lại.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trong phòng nghỉ, trong lòng bàn tay là một sợi dây rất xinh đẹp. Hắn đưa nó sát trước mắt, rồi nắm tay lại, trong vài giây đó tựa như thật sự đang cố gắng nhớ lại.

“Không thấy.”

“Không thấy à…” Ngô Lỗi ủ rũ thấp giọng.

“Là cô bé xinh đẹp nào đưa à? Nếu để ý như vậy thì mua lại một cái là được.” Hắn dụ cậu nói ra.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ biết mình không vui, nói tuột ra hết, “Không phải. Năm trước cả nhà em đi du lịch, mẹ em mua cho em. Em luôn đeo nó, đeo mãi thành quen, cũng có tình cảm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đùa nghịch vật nhỏ trong tay, đáp lại: “Chẳng trách. Kiểu dáng này, chà, nhìn khá là khiêm tốn.”

Ngô Lỗi sờ cằm, cảm giác có chỗ nào đó không đúng lắm.

“Lưu Hạo Nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi giận dữ nói, “Thú vị lắm à? Đùa em vui lắm sao? Nhất định là ở chỗ anh!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không có ý giấu. Lúc hắn tắm xong đi ra nhìn thấy một căn phòng giường thì hỗn độn lại không có một bóng người, hắn thậm chí còn bật cười. Nửa giờ trước họ mới làm xong một phát buổi sáng, Ngô Lỗi nằm trên giường không nói một lời nhắm mắt lại hồi phục từ cơn cực khoái. Lúc cậu xoay người ngồi dậy, chăn tuột khỏi ngực, khắp người toàn là dấu vết. Ngủ xong bỏ chạy, đúng là rất có phong cách Ngô Lỗi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lau tóc ngồi xuống mép giường, phát hiện cái lắc tay bị bỏ quên trên đầu tủ.

“Đúng là thu hoạch bất ngờ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hài lòng cầm lấy nó, hất lên hất xuống trong tay.

“Rất thú vị, vô cùng vui.” Trong lời Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều mang theo ý cười, hắn còn không quên đe dọa, “Em đấy, tốt nhất là giờ em nên lễ phép với anh một chút, nói dễ nghe một chút. Nếu không, quà mẹ tặng cho cục cưng sẽ bị anh vứt vào thùng rác, cuối cùng không tìm lại được đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng bên cửa sổ ở sân bay, thời tiết bên ngoài rất đẹp.

“Anh dám!” Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng la lên rồi mới nhận ra không thể chọc giận Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu lắp bắp: “Anh sẽ không, anh không phải người như vậy… Đừng vậy mà…” Cậu không biết cầu xin người ta, ấp úng mãi được hai câu, giọng càng ngày càng thấp, cuối cùng im lặng.

“Sao anh lại không dám chứ. Chính em đã chứng thực anh ‘không phải người tốt’ mà. Anh chính là loại người như vậy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý ác miệng.

Ngô Lỗi không biết cầu xin người ta, nhưng lại có phương pháp cư xử của riêng mình. Cậu bình tĩnh lại, mở miệng hỏi: “Anh muốn gì?”

Loa bắt đầu thông báo lên máy bay.

“Trước kia là muốn em.”

“Giờ không muốn nữa à?”

“Không muốn bị tổn thương nữa.”

Nhưng không phải là không muốn em.

“Anh ra điều kiện đi, chỉ cần em có thể làm được, em sẽ đáp ứng anh.” Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh thương lượng với Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh ở sân bay, sắp lên máy bay rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi đến cửa đăng ký, chuẩn bị cắt điện thoại.

Ngô Lỗi vội vã hỏi: “Hôm nay anh đi rồi à?”

“Phải.”

“Vậy anh gửi nó về được không?”

“Không được.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại nói thêm, “Đồ quý trọng thì không được làm mất nữa.”

“Khi nào anh về?”

“Nửa tháng sau anh đóng máy, anh sẽ về nghỉ.”

Nửa tháng cũng không lâu lắm, chỉ cần đồ chưa mất thì cậu chờ được. Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói, “Về Bắc Kinh thì gọi cho em.”

“Là em, gọi cho anh.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói xong rồi ngắt điện thoại, cảm thấy hài lòng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn thấp giọng nói chuyện, không đến gần thì hoàn toàn không nghe được hắn đang nói gì. Sau khi thả di động xuống, người bên cạnh nhìn mặt đoán ý, “Cậu có vẻ khá vui.”

“Thế à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hề nghĩ mình biểu hiện rõ như vậy. Hắn nhéo hai má, đưa tay thắt dây an toàn. Đắp chăn xong, hắn định sau khi cất cánh sẽ ngủ một chút.

Mà đầu bên kia, Ngô Lỗi có cảm giác như rốt cuộc cũng ngoi lên từ đáy biển, ngắt điện thoại nghĩa là lần nữa có thể thở lại. Cậu nắm di động không biết nên vui hay buồn mà thở phào một cái.

Cũng may không có thật sự làm mất đồ, đây là tin tốt duy nhất, còn chuyện về sau thì để sau tính.

Ngô Lỗi nâng tay lên, phát hiện không biết từ khi nào lòng bàn tay đã đẫm mồ hôi.

Ngô Lỗi vô cùng tin tưởng Lưu Hạo Nhiên là một kiếp trong mệnh của cậu.

Hai tuần sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng máy về thủ đô. Ở trong đoàn phim lâu quá nên đồ cũng nhiều, phải ký gửi hai va li cỡ to, còn xách tay một cái cỡ nhỏ. Lần này về có thể nghỉ rất lâu, hắn sẽ có được một kỳ nghỉ dài. Theo lời của hắn thì đây gọi là “Nghỉ hè muộn”.

Bắt đầu từ năm ngoái, hắn đã cố ý giảm đi số lượng phim, điều chỉnh trọng tâm sinh hoạt, phân một phần tinh lực cho hậu trường, thỉnh thoảng cũng chú ý đầu tư trước. Đầu tư phần lớn là do bạn bè lôi kéo tham gia, ném chút tiền vào đầu tư nhỏ lẻ thôi. Nhưng hắn có mắt nhìn, thật sự kiếm lời không ít. Có người trời sinh đã có vận khí này, vô tâm cắm liễu liễu mọc xanh (1). Hắn rất rõ ràng, tuổi càng lớn dần, mình càng nên chuyển sang giai đoạn thay đổi và củng cố.

Sau khi nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ động điện thoại cho Ngô Lỗi. Chờ cậu liên hệ cho hắn thì không biết tới bao giờ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trong quán bar Whiskey có cổ phần của mình chờ người tới, vào buổi tối không có nhiều khách lắm. Trên lầu có hai bàn, trước quầy bar có hai cô gái, mỗi người uống một ly. Họ nhận ra hắn nhưng lại sợ làm phiền đến hắn, trước khi đi mới lại nhỏ giọng nói vài câu. Hiện tại chỉ còn mỗi mình hắn.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi nhận được điện thoại là cậu mới rời khỏi bệnh viện. Thầy của cậu đang nằm viện, thỉnh thoảng cậu lại đi thăm.

“Anh về rồi.”

“Ừ, ở đâu đấy?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

“Đang trên đường, mới ở bệnh viện ra.”

“Bị bệnh?”

“Không phải em. Là thầy Lận.”

Ông Lận là Bá Nhạc và cũng là người dẫn đường của Ngô Lỗi, làm nghệ thuật hơn nửa đời người, lại dạy ở đại học, có cả danh vọng và địa vị, tính tình hiền hoà, cũng không có cá tính cổ quái hay thấy ở nghệ thuật gia. Thầy Lận của Ngô Lỗi cũng từng là thầy của hắn, tình cờ sao lúc trước hắn có học một khóa của thầy Lận. Khi đó Ngô Lỗi còn chưa vào đại học. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói đùa với Ngô Lỗi là họ cũng coi như là đàn anh đàn em đồng môn khác trường, gọi sư ca nghe một chút, bị Ngô Lỗi kiên quyết bác bỏ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ ra.

“Thầy Lận sao rồi?”

Ngô Lỗi chăm chú nhìn đèn đỏ đếm ngược trước mắt, “Họ nói sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Họ?”

“Bác sĩ, hộ sĩ, cô.”

“Còn bản thân thầy Lận?”

“Thầy ấy không hề nói gì cả, như trước khi bị bệnh… Anh gọi điện là để hỏi cái này à?” Ngô Lỗi nói rồi đổi chủ đề.

“Dĩ nhiên là không phải, không vội tới lấy đồ à?” Ngô Lỗi không muốn nói tiếp, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không hỏi nữa.

“Gửi địa chỉ cho em.”

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi nhận được địa chỉ Lưu Hạo Nhiên gửi, cậu biết quán này có cổ phần của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trước đó vì tránh gặp phải hắn, cậu không hề đến đó một lần nào.

Hai mươi phút sau, Ngô Lỗi mang theo nhiệt độ đêm hè tháng bảy đi vào.

Người đón khách ở cửa gọi cậu là Ngô tiên sinh, rồi dẫn cậu đi qua hành lang dài u tối quanh co đến quầy bar.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi quay lưng lại, người pha chế mới đến làm đặt một ly rượu old fashion vừa pha xong trước mặt hắn. Hắn đưa ly lên môi, còn chưa kịp nếm thì giọng nói của Ngô Lỗi đã vang lên ở sau lưng.

“Uống ít thôi.”

Hắn quay người lại theo cái câu quan tâm không biết thật giả kia, “Lại gặp nhau rồi.”

“Đúng thế.” Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, kéo cái ghế cao bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra cũng ngồi xuống.

“Uống cái gì đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa ánh mắt ý bảo “Xin mời”. Bartender mặc đồng phục chính thức ở quầy bar chờ vị khách mới tới gọi rượu.

Ngón tay Ngô Lỗi gõ gõ trên mặt bạn đen trơn, hỏi: “Uống gì cũng được à?”

Bartender khiêm tốn: “Nếu là tôi không biết làm, ngài có thể chỉ cách làm, tôi sẽ cố hết sức thỏa mãn khẩu vị của ngài.”

So ra thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên tùy tính hơn, hắn chỉ bưng ly lên uống.

“Vậy thì Ramos Gin Fizz đi.”

Lời vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, người pha chế nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên khựng lại xoay gần cả người sang nhìn Ngô Lỗi. Còn Ngô Lỗi thì bưng cái ly nước đá trong tầm tay lên nhấp một ngụm, khen: “Cái ly rất đẹp.”

“Em học thói xấu rồi, Ngô Lỗi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đánh giá, “Em biết loại rượu này muốn pha chế đến chính thống thì phải lắc suốt 12 phút chứ?”

Ramos Gin Fizz nổi danh vì lớp bọt dày và vị mềm mại tinh tế, nhưng càng được “thế giới ca tụng” vì sự thù hận của mỗi người pha chế đối với nó.

“Biết.” Ngô Lỗi mang vẻ mặt “Đúng là bởi vì em biết nên em mới gọi”.

“Ông chủ…” Người pha chế ngần ngại mà hỏi ý kiến của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Với loại rượu quá tốn thời gian tốn sức này, có quán bar sẽ từ chối làm vì khách đông, cũng có quán sẽ cung cấp phiên bản lắc 6 phút.

“Khó quá thì thôi, cho tôi một ly old fashion giống vậy đi.” Ngô Lỗi dửng dưng nói, nhưng biểu tình lại rất đắc ý.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu, “Làm cho cậu ấy đi, không thể thiếu một phút nào. Nhất định phải khiến vị tiên sinh này vừa lòng.”

Thấy bartender thật sự chuẩn bị làm, Ngô Lỗi lên tiếng cản lại, “Đừng đừng, em muốn uống thật đâu, em lái xe, không uống rượu được.”

Giữa thế lưỡng nan này, vừa lúc trên lầu lại có người gọi món, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bảo người pha chế đi pha rượu, không cần để ý đến họ.

“Cứ làm khó đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cụng cái ly Whiskey của mình với ly đựng nước đá của Ngô Lỗi, trước khi uống vẫn bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu cười.

Tổ tông, mà lại còn là tổ tông còn sống.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến việc chính, mở lòng bàn tay ra, đưa đến trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Lắc tay.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đánh vào tay Ngô Lỗi, “Không đem theo, ở nhà.”

Sau đó hắn trực tiếp thấy ý cười trên mặt Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi biến mất, biến thành vẻ mặt mà sau này luôn có trên mặt cậu, đó là lạnh nhạt. Lạnh nhạt nhưng không tức giận, không hề có một chút tức tối nào, có thể gọi là sự lạnh nhạt dịu dàng.

“Ngừng chơi cái trò này được rồi đấy. Em đã nói rồi, anh có thể nói điều kiện của anh, chỉ cần em có thể thỏa mãn là được. Nhưng đừng chơi em nữa, không vui đâu.”

“Anh không có điều kiện gì muốn đưa ra cả, em có gì anh cũng có.”

“Không có à?” Đôi chân dài của Ngô Lỗi bước ra một bước, xuống khỏi ghế cao, chen vào khoảng trống giữa quầy bar và Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Họ ở rất gần nhau, một phần làn da lộ ra ngoài dán vào nhau.

“Không có sao? Anh còn giả vờ giả vịt gì với em nữa vậy. Anh có suy nghĩ gì? Không phải là lại cùng anh trở về, ngủ hai lần, để anh làm, khiến anh thỏa mãn sao?” Đầu ngón tay Ngô Lỗi lướt qua cằm và sườn mặt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lúc nói chuyện cậu hạ giọng rất thấp, gần như là thì thầm.

Từ xa nhìn lại, đây hẳn là một cặp tình nhân tóc tai giao hòa, triền miên lâm li.

“Một cái lắc tay năm chục ngàn, hai lần, đây là giá bán cho mình mà em đưa ra đấy à? Đồ đẹp, giá rẻ. Hay là tính luôn cả mấy lần trước anh ngủ với em nữa?”

Ngô Lỗi biến sắc, biểu tình như là nỗ lực kiềm chế cơn thịnh nộ. Cậu nắm lấy cổ áo Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi lại chậm rãi buông ra, khiến bản thân hạ hỏa đồng thời vuốt phẳng nếp uốn trước ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Em không cần nó nữa, anh làm gì cũng được. Cũng không cần cố ý chọc tức em nữa, vô dụng thôi.”

“Thế mà cũng không tức giận à?”

“Em nhường anh đấy.”

Ngô Lỗi đẩy Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra rồi đi ra phía ngoài.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay người, hướng về bóng dáng của Ngô Lỗi hỏi:

“Không cần thật à?”

“Không cần!” Ngô Lỗi không quay đầu lại, hùng hồn trả lời.

“Quà của mẹ đấy.”

“Không cần.”

“Thế còn anh? Cũng không cần à?”

Ngô Lỗi dừng bước chân vội vã lại, do dự giãy giụa vài giây. Cậu xoay người, “Đừng nói mấy lời này.” Trong mắt cậu có một chút đau khổ không che giấu được.

“Tại sao lại không? Anh muốn hỏi từ lâu rồi, ba năm trước đã muốn hỏi.”

Hầu kết của Lưu Hạo Nhiên lên xuống.

Ngô Lỗi đứng bất động tại chỗ, “Em không muốn trả lời.”

“Tùy em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại quay người lại.

Họ lại biến trở về như lúc mới tới, Ngô Lỗi nhìn bóng dáng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, cuối cùng thì tại sao họ lại thành ra như thế này.

Mặt bàn quầy bar ở quán rượu rất lạnh lẽo, trên đá cẩm thạch màu đen rải rác những hoa văn bất quy tắc. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt tay trên đó, chăm chú nhìn gân xanh trên mu bàn tay, một nỗi đau quen thuộc khó có thể kiềm chế từ trên lưng chảy khắp trong huyết quản.

Người pha chế làm xong đơn gọi món khác thì lại đây đứng trước mặt hắn dò hỏi.

“Tiếp tục, giống vậy.”

Người pha chế có được câu trả lời nhưng không động, mà trước nhìn phía sau của hắn.

Truyền đến trước cả giọng nói là hương vỏ quýt xanh chua chát từ trên người Ngô Lỗi, theo sau là một câu “Không cần làm”.

Cánh tay bị Ngô Lỗi nắm trong tay, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thuận thế xuống khỏi ghế. Ngô Lỗi 24 tuổi trước mắt trùng điệp với Ngô Lỗi 20 tuổi lúc mới gặp, hắn lại lần nữa sinh ra suy nghĩ muốn ôm lấy cậu.

Ngô Lỗi không nói gì nữa, tay kéo Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi ra ngoài. Lưu Hạo Nhiên móc chìa khóa xe trong túi quần ra vứt cho người phục vụ đi từ trên lầu xuống, “Xong việc thì tìm người đưa xe của tôi về.” Chưa nói xong, âm cuối lẫn người đã cùng biến mất trong bóng đêm.

Ngô Lỗi có được địa chỉ nhà mới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lái xe vun vút trong đêm khuya tĩnh lặng. Trong xe không ai mở miệng nói chuyện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tựa đầu bên cửa sổ, nhắm mắt lại, dáng vẻ nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh. Khi đến cổng, xe từ bên ngoài không thể tự tiện cho đi vào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ cửa sổ xuống lộ mặt ra thì mới cho đi.

Mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên chạm vào khá nóng, “Kiểu này thì anh không thể nào chỉ uống có một ly.” Trong xe điều hòa mở rất mạnh, Ngô Lỗi lưu luyến cảm giác vừa mềm vừa ấm này, nên lại sờ thêm mấy cái nữa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ừ một tiếng, cởi dây an toàn ra, đẩy cửa xuống từ bên kia xe.

Thang máy đi xuống từ tầng bảy, trong khoảng thời gian đứng chờ ngắn ngủi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên miệng nói không cần đỡ lại dựa lên người Ngô Lỗi, thả lỏng toàn thân.

Ngô Lỗi hất hất bả vai, “Anh không sợ người ta thấy à?”

“Không sợ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp.

Bốn phía thang máy, cả trên đỉnh đầu đều là gương, ánh đèn màu trắng thiếu tự nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên mượn cảm giác say khẽ chạm môi vào vành tai, vào sau tai Ngô Lỗi. Chóp mũi dán sát vào càng ngửi rõ hơn mùi nước hoa hương quýt, dính vào nhiệt độ cơ thể của Ngô Lỗi, hòa quyện vào nhau tản ra hương vị riêng biệt của cậu.

“Không thể nhịn một chút sao? Sắp đến rồi.” Ngô Lỗi bị khiêu khích đến khó chịu, khuỷu tay không dùng lực thúc vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Em có thể nhịn được không?”

“Em có thể.” Ngô Lỗi đáp.

Cửa thang máy mở ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bước ra ngoài trước. Hắn mở cửa để vị khách đầu tiên của nhà mới tiến vào. Ngay khi đóng cửa lại, Ngô Lỗi bị ôm lấy.

Họ đứng trong bóng tối không bật đèn.

“Em có thể, em rất biết nhịn, quá lợi hại… Nhưng anh không làm được.”

Ngô Lỗi theo cảm xúc trên da thịt, nụ hôn thứ nhất đậu trên cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, dưới lớp da mỏng manh là động mạch đang đập. Cậu bị đẩy lùi lại vài bước, eo bị áp vào tủ đứng sau lưng, không thể động. Cậu giãy giụa vài cái rồi chiều theo ý Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên lưu luyến bên eo Ngô Lỗi, rồi vuốt về phía trước, thử lần xuống dưới. Động tác không coi là thô bạo, còn có sự kiên nhẫn, lòng bàn tay hắn vuốt ve, lúc nặng lúc nhẹ. Hắn sờ soạng cởi khóa quần của Ngô Lỗi, tay mò vào, cách một lớp vải cuối cùng mà xoa cọ. Ngô Lỗi bị sờ không chịu nổi, phát ra vài ba tiếng hừ nhẹ như tiếng của mấy con thú nhỏ, nắm tay chộp lấy cổ tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên bóp chặt rồi lại buông ra.

“Đừng sờ nữa, muốn làm thì nhanh lên…” Ngô Lỗi nghiêng đầu né đi nụ hôn muốn sáp lên lại, nhân lúc thở dốc mà sốt ruột muốn thẳng vào chuyện chính. Tình dục tới rất nhanh, mài đi hết tất cả kiên nhẫn của cậu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống rượu rồi nên sức rất khỏe, hắn lười biếng nói “Được” rồi lật người ta lại đưa lưng về phía mình. Đồ trang trí bằng gốm sứ trên ngăn tủ suýt nữa đã bị rớt trên mặt đất. Hông hắn cọ sát vào Ngô Lỗi, tay giả bộ muốn tụt quần cậu ra. Ngô Lỗi đưa tay ra sau bắt lấy đôi tay xấu xa của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh điên rồi hay sao mà muốn làm ở chỗ này? Anh có phải là người không vậy?”

“Gan cũng chỉ to chừng đấy thôi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng hai ngón tay diễn tả một xen-ti-met trước mắt Ngô Lỗi. Đôi mắt đã thích ứng với bóng tối nên Ngô Lỗi thấy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vùi mặt sau cổ Ngô Lỗi mà cười. Cảm nhận được rung động từ ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên truyền đến sau lưng cậu, Ngô Lỗi bất mãn mà giãy giụa, lần này cuối cùng cũng thoát được.

Không chờ được đến lúc lên lầu, không kịp lên giường, khó khăn lắm đi được vài bước, hai người lại lăn lên sô pha. Giống thiếu niên mười mấy tuổi, lỗ mãng lại nôn nóng, máu là nóng bỏng, nhắm thẳng mà xông lên.

So với lần trước, lúc này Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu hoàn toàn không thể quy thứ tình dục lỗ mãng trắng trợn như vậy cho bất kỳ nguyên do bên ngoài nào. Không phải ánh đèn mờ ám, không phải hương khí thúc tình, không phải men rượu quấy phá, tất cả đều không phải. Cậu tham lam tất cả những thứ liên quan đến Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhiệt độ nóng bỏng, những cái vuốt ve, giọng nói, gương mặt, còn cả giờ phút này, ngón tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào cơ thể cậu.

Ngô Lỗi tựa vào lưng ghế sô pha, eo thấp xuống, vạt áo thun bị vén lên, lộ ra toàn bộ vòng eo, nhỏ nhưng chắc khỏe. Từ nách đến xương hông tạo thành một độ cung mê hoặc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm lấy nơi nhỏ nhất của vòng cung đó, hông thúc vào.

Hai chân Ngô Lỗi run lên, mỗi lần cậu cảm thấy mình sắp quỳ không được nữa sắp ngã xuống thì đều sẽ bị kéo lên lại, bị thúc vào càng sâu càng triệt để hơn, đành phải cắn cánh tay nũng nịu nức nở.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp trên lưng Ngô Lỗi, môi hôn từ bả vai đến vành tai, “Quay qua đi.” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại hôn hắn, sau khi đầu lưỡi bị cắn lại nhanh chóng rụt lại, phát ra âm mũi tỏ vẻ không vui, trăn trở vài lần lại không nhịn được mà cuốn lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ xuống bụng dưới của Ngô Lỗi, vừa vuốt ve cho cậu vừa làm cậu. Ngô Lỗi đổ mồ hôi rất nhiều, trên người trơn trượt, lỗ hậu cũng trơn trượt, vừa chặt vừa nóng liên tục co rút lại, kẹp đến mức khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên sướng mê muội, bất chấp tất cả mà đâm vào chỗ sâu nhất.

Cứ vậy đến khi lưng Ngô Lỗi căng thành một cây cung, hơi thở vô cùng dồn dập, quay đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Muốn à?”

Ngô Lỗi cắn môi gật đầu, “Ừ…”

“Bắn đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thả tay ra, ngay lập tức bụng Ngô Lỗi run lên bắn ra. Cậu tựa vào khuỷu tay thở gấp, cơ thể lên xuống. Ngay sau đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng rút ra, tháo bao, vuốt hai lần, bắn lên phần lõm xuống nơi eo hông Ngô Lỗi, rồi thở ra thật dài.

Ngô Lỗi nằm nghiêng xuống, chậm rãi thoát khỏi cảm giác cực khoái. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên thảm trải sàn mỏng, dựa lưng vào sô pha, gối lên cánh tay của Ngô Lỗi đang đặt bên cạnh.

Nghỉ ngơi một lát, Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy khỏi sô pha, trượt xuống dưới ngồi dưới đất cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vai tựa vai đầu tựa đầu. Đã rất lâu rồi họ không ngồi bên nhau như vậy.

Lần thứ hai là do Ngô Lỗi tự mình gây ra. Sau khi phục hồi lại tinh thần, cậu phủ tay lên mu bàn tay của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngón tay chậm rãi vuốt ve, mãi cho đến lòng bàn tay.

Những ngày của cậu và hắn qua đêm nay không biết còn đêm mai không, dứt khoát vứt bỏ những rụt rè vô dụng, không cần cũng được.

Phía sau còn mềm, sau khi đã lên đỉnh một lần thì còn vô cùng nhạy cảm. Ngô Lỗi tách đùi ra quấn lên eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nơi riêng tư cọ xát vào nhau.

Hộp bao cao su rớt ở cách đó không xa, Ngô Lỗi mò lấy được, vốn định lấy một cái ra, nhưng vì tay run nên làm rớt tất cả đồ bên trong xuống, cậu nhặt lấy một cái xé bao ra. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nâng tay Ngô Lỗi giúp đeo bao vào.

Tiến vào từ phía trước có chỗ hay là có thể thấy được gương mặt mê loạn của đối phương cũng như rất thuận tiện nhận lấy rất nhiều nụ hôn liên tục không ngừng.

Sau mấy lần bị đè vào điểm nhạy cảm, Ngô Lỗi rất dễ đỏ khóe mắt, hốc mắt ướt át, thoảng như giây tiếp theo sẽ lập tức rơi lệ.

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp vào sườn mặt Ngô Lỗi, ngón tay cái đè lên khóe môi Ngô Lỗi.

“Lần nào cũng tỏ vẻ ấm ức như vậy, anh đã làm gì em nào?”

“Không được à?” Ngô Lỗi khó khăn lắm mới nói ra được một câu hoàn chỉnh.

“Là chính em mơi anh mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm tay Ngô Lỗi sờ lên đống hỗn độn nơi họ giao hợp, miệng lỗ dường như đã sưng lên.

Sau khi đã làm một lần, lần thứ hai kéo dài lâu hơn nhiều. Ngô Lỗi không nhớ rõ sau đó mình đã nói mấy lời thô tục dâm loạn gì, thân thể bị khai thác đến cực hạn nào, dù sao lần nào họ cũng phải làm đến thỏa thuê tràn trề, ép khô lẫn nhau không hề giữ lại mới có thể ngừng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã bận rộn cả ngày, sau khi làm tình xong thì cảm giác mỏi mệt và say rượu đồng loạt ùa đến. Hắn đưa Ngô Lỗi lên lầu xong, rồi đi tắm nhanh vài ba phút, lúc nằm lên giường gần như đã mơ màng chìm vào mộng, nhẹ giọng bảo Ngô Lỗi thích làm gì thì làm.

Ngô Lỗi lấy một bộ quần áo của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi tắm ở phòng tắm khác. Cậu vừa lau tóc vừa đi dạo khắp nơi ở nhà mới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Từ cầu thang đi lên hành lang có treo vài khung ảnh lồng kính, ở góc có một bức ảnh rất nhỏ, màu ảnh rất tối. Lòng hiếu kỳ thúc đẩy Ngô Lỗi chạm vào công tắc đèn trên tường, bật đèn lên, lần này cậu thấy rõ.

Chẳng thà là thấy không rõ.

Khung ảnh nhỏ là bởi vì ảnh chụp cũng rất nhỏ, ảnh trên di động in ra thì không được to lắm, nếu in to thì sẽ bị mờ.

Ngô Lỗi thấy được dáng người của mình.

Năm đó cậu mới khỏi bệnh, được Lưu Hạo Nhiên lén đưa ra khỏi bệnh viện. Họ ở trên núi cùng nhau xem cảnh đêm, quan sát thành phố mà họ sinh sống. Cậu bận rộn lưu lại ảnh chụp cảnh đêm, lại không hề ngờ mình cũng thành người trong tranh.

Cách lồng kính, Ngô Lỗi đưa tay sờ lên bức ảnh kia. Trên ảnh chụp, bóng dáng của cậu gần như hòa làm một với ánh đèn ban đêm, người khác phải quan sát rất kỹ mới có thể nhìn thấy trên ảnh chụp có người, đừng nói gì là nhận ra bóng dáng đó là ai. E là trên đời này chỉ có hai người bọn họ mới có thể thoáng nhìn đã nhận ra.

Ngày ấy tháng ấy năm ấy đêm ấy, tôi cùng người ấy, thật sự đã từng cùng nhau trải qua quãng thời gian đẹp nhất.

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy, lần nữa tắt đèn đi, khẽ khàng trở lại phòng ngủ chính. Sau đó cậu nhận ra mình cố gắng nhẹ nhàng cũng là thừa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngủ rất say, hơi thở đều đặn, một người khác trong phòng ra vào đóng cửa lên giường, hắn cũng không hề có phản ứng gì.

Ngô Lỗi nửa dựa vào đầu giường, nghiêng người nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chậm rãi chạm vào tóc hắn.

Cuối cùng cậu nín thở, cúi người hôn trộm một cái trên môi Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Cậu chưa bao giờ cẩn thận dè dặt đến như vậy, chưa từng một lần nào.


	17. Chương 17

17.

Buổi sáng tỉnh lại, bên cạnh không có ai.

Ngô Lỗi hơi ngạc nhiên, mình thế mà lại có thể ngủ say đến vậy trên một cái giường lạ. Về sau này giấc ngủ của cậu vẫn luôn chỉ tàm tạm, thậm chí là không tốt.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang pha cà phê trong nhà bếp, mùi hương đậm đà thuần túy bay khắp nơi.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, hắn nói mà vẫn không quay lại: “Anh sắp phải ra ngoài ngay, không có thời gian làm bữa sáng.” Nói xong thì tắt lửa bưng bình cà phê lên, trong ly có sữa bò đã hâm nóng, hòa vào với nhau, đưa cho Ngô Lỗi một ly.

Tới đúng lúc thật, Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy, khàn giọng nói cảm ơn.

Hai người đứng trong nhà bếp nhìn ra khung trời đẹp ngoài cửa sổ mà uống cà phê, không ai nói gì.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng trước, “Nhìn thấy cái túi nhỏ trên tủ đầu giường chứ? Đồ của em ở trong đấy.”

“Đồ gì…” Vừa nói xong Ngô Lỗi mới phản ứng lại đó là lắc tay của mình, lập tức sửa miệng, “Thấy rồi.”

Cậu thật sự không biết nói dối, bị Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn bằng ánh mắt “Chậc chậc” xong thì buông ly xuống quay đầu rời khỏi nhà bếp, đi thình thịch lên lầu.

Trên tủ đầu giường đúng là có một cái túi nhung tơ màu đen nhỏ dùng để đựng trang sức. Ngô Lỗi kéo dây, đồ đồ bên trong ra. Nhìn thấy lắc tay không hề hư hỏng gì nằm trên tay mình, cậu thật sự thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Cậu gượng tay tự đeo cho mình, thử đến mấy lần, mãi đến khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào.

“Cần giúp không?”

“Cần.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy cái lắc, tay của Ngô Lỗi giơ trên không chờ hắn, mắt nhìn hắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên khom lưng, một lần nữa đeo lại sợi lắc tay nho nhỏ đó vào tay Ngô Lỗi, cài lại chính xác, rồi không thả ra ngay mà mân mê, nửa dặn dò nửa trêu chọc: “Đeo cho chắc đấy, đừng làm mất nữa.”

Ngô Lỗi rút tay lại, bực tức nói: “Tuyệt đối sẽ không.”

Cùng nhau ra cửa đến bãi đỗ xe, xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã được đưa về, đang đỗ cạnh xe Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi lười cả chào tạm biệt, sải bước đi qua kéo cửa xe ra ngồi vào trong, khởi động xe muốn chạy đi cho nhanh. Nếu trễ một bước, có khi sẽ lại đưa đến tai bay vạ gió gì.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chăm chú nhìn bóng dáng Ngô Lỗi, nhìn cậu lên xe, rồi từ từ đi qua, gõ gõ cửa sổ xe của Ngô Lỗi.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi hạ cửa sổ xe xuống, vẻ mặt không muốn đó thể hiện quá mức rõ ràng, khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật cười.

“Gì nữa?”

“Có một việc em có thể suy xét một chút.”

Đối mặt vẻ nghi hoặc dò hỏi của Ngô Lỗi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chậm rãi nói: “Nếu em đồng ý, chúng ta có thể trở lại quan hệ như trước kia.”

Biểu tinh của Ngô Lỗi không thể nói được là vừa nghe được chuyện gì buồn cười hay là đang tự giễu, có lẽ tất cả đều có.

“Quan hệ trước kia là gì? Cả đời cũng không liên hệ à?”

“Em biết ý anh không phải vậy mà.”

“Chính là ý đó,” cánh tay Ngô Lỗi đặt lên cửa sổ xe, cả người tựa vào, cậu đổi một gương mặt vô cùng nghiêm túc đối mặt với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Lưu Hạo Nhiên, em đề nghị anh kiếm thời gian rảnh đi khám não đi. Phát hiện sớm trị bệnh sớm.”

Ngay sau đó nhấn ga lái xe ra ngoài một mạch.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững nhướng mày cũng lên xe. Đáp án của Ngô Lỗi không khác suy nghĩ của hắn lắm, nhưng vụ bảo hắn đi khám não thì đúng là không ngờ tới.

Bãi đỗ xe rất lớn, muốn ra được bên ngoài phải mất một lúc, Ngô Lỗi không quen đường, tốc độ không nhanh. Hai xe đi một trước một sau.

Ngón tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên gõ gõ tự do trên tay lái, như suy tư gì, dường như nghĩ ra gì đó, lại tự mình phủ định.

Thấy chỉ rẽ phải một lần nữa là ra ngoài, Lưu Hạo Nhiên rốt cuộc cũng quyết định.

Một người theo thuyết vô thần lại vẽ hình chữ thập trước ngực, rồi mang theo thái độ kiên quyết, khe khẽ, từ từ, nhẹ nhàng đâm vào đuôi xe Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi không xuống xe ngay, việc này khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng hoảng, đây cũng là lần đầu hắn làm chuyện thế này.

Cậu ấy bất động, mình cũng bất động. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhấp nhổm không yên trong xe, lại thấy chết không sợ, hắn nhìn xe Ngô Lỗi trước mặt thấy cứ như có một ngọn lửa phẫn nộ bùng lan ra ngoài.

Thật ra chỉ hơn một phút, nhưng giống như cả một thế kỷ.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy cửa xe ra, đóng sầm cửa xe lại, không thèm nhìn cả tình trạng của xe, cậu đập một cái lên phần đầu xe Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh ra ngoài cho em!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem chừng ra ngoài tám phần là sẽ bị đánh, hắn kiểm tra cửa xe trước xem đã khóa lại rồi, mới hạ cửa sổ xuống, “Đang nghe điện thoại, bị phân tâm, xin lỗi nhé.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn vẻ mặt cười tủm tỉm của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lửa giận lại bốc lên cao thêm, “Anh nghĩ em sẽ tin à? Mấy lời mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên anh nói ra khỏi miệng thì cả dấu chấm câu cũng không thể tin.”

“Thật mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỏ vẻ thành khẩn.

Ngô Lỗi không muốn nói lời vô ích nữa, “Anh ra đây! Trước kia anh với em có thể lên tin giải trí thì hôm nay cũng có thể lên tin xã hội. Em nhịn anh lâu rồi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoa dịu cậu, “Đừng giận, đừng giận, giận thương thân không đáng đâu. Sự cố giao thông ngoài ý muốn ngày nào cũng có mà.”

Ngô Lỗi nén không nổi nữa, “Cái xe tháng trước em mới đổi! Rốt cuộc anh là ai vậy hả? Anh tới khắc em có phải không…” Xong rồi mặc kệ duyên tình mong manh ngắn ngủi tối qua mà định tới tóm lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Di động trong túi quần đổ chuông một lần, Ngô Lỗi không để ý, lúc này lại đổ chuông lần thứ hai.

“Điện thoại điện thoại điện thoại.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vội nhắc.

Lo lắng sợ bỏ lỡ việc quan trọng, Ngô Lỗi xụ mặt buông Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra, đi sang một bên nghe điện thoại.

“… Bận chút chuyện… Được, được rồi, em tới ngay đây…” Ngô Lỗi vừa nghe điện thoại vừa trừng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, miệng thì đáp ứng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe tiếng trò chuyện cách đó không xa, hắn xuống xe.

Ngô Lỗi cúp điện thoại, nắm chặt di động trong tay, nhìn chằm chằm Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang đứng đút tay trong túi quần ở trước mặt. Cậu không thể thật sự đánh hắn một trận được, hiện tại là xã hội cai trị bằng pháp luật.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kiểm tra một chút, đuôi xe bị trầy chút sơn, không có gì nghiêm trọng. Hắn thầm khen ngợi kỹ thuật của mình, rồi quay qua đề nghị với Ngô Lỗi, “Em bận thì đi trước đi, lái xe của anh ấy. Cái này là chuyện nhỏ, anh đưa đến tiệm 4S sửa giúp em.”

Sau khi nghe điện thoại, cơn giận của Ngô Lỗi hạ xuống đáng kể, cậu bực bội nói: “Thôi, có bảo hiểm rồi, không cần anh.” Rồi cậu quay người định đi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cậu lại, “Anh gây ra thì anh sửa là chuyện tất nhiên mà. Đi làm việc mà lái xe hư thì khó coi lắm, em cứ vậy mà đi thì không được.” Sau đó không màng phản đối mà ép buộc đổi xe.

Sau khi tan mất khí thế, từ lúc nãy còn nổi cơn tam bành, giờ Ngô Lỗi đã biến thành rầu rĩ không vui, bĩu môi mặc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đẩy lên xe.

Cậu thắt dây an toàn xong mới mở miệng nói, “Có phải anh cố ý hay không cũng không quan trọng, nhưng nhớ là đừng trông mong gì ở em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng cạnh xe gật đầu, rồi lần thứ hai nhìn Ngô Lỗi thẳng thừng rời khỏi hắn.

Làm xong công việc buổi sáng, giữa trưa hắn có điện thoại của Trần Tây. Sau này sếp Trần không cho gọi là “cáo già” nữa, phản đối vài lần, cuối cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới đổi lại.

“Buổi tối có bữa tiệc, là chuyện nghiêm túc.”

Nếu nói hơn một nửa chuyện nghiêm túc của người Trung Quốc là thành công trên bàn tiệc, thì chuyện trong giới của họ có khả năng chiếm tỷ lệ cao đến 90%.

Ăn cơm xong lại uống rượu, có thành công hay không thì cũng phải móc nối quan hệ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đầu tư vào dự án mới nên đáp ứng ngay.

Tối hôm qua mới hồi xuân với Ngô Lỗi xong, hiện giờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất cần một người để hắn tâm sự một chút, vì thế chủ động hẹn người ta, “Giờ anh ở đâu, trưa nay cùng ăn cơm nhé?”

Trần Tây ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, sau khi cúp điện thoại thì gửi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên địa chỉ một quán bán đồ ăn Hồ Nam. Gã đang ở gần quán ăn nên tới trước cầm thực đơn gọi món. Trong quán cấm hút thuốc lá, hắn gọi đồ ăn xong ra đứng cạnh quán vừa hút thuốc vừa chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Mặt tiền cửa hàng hơi chếch ở trong góc, trang hoàng rất là trang nhã.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi xe taxi tới, xuống xe vẫy tay chào Trần Tây trước, vui vẻ lộ ra răng nanh.

Nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên bước đến gần, Trần Tây sờ gáy, trong miệng còn ngậm nửa điếu thuốc, “Cháu trai, có phải gần đây cậu có chuyện vui gì không? Ngay cả đi cũng cợt nhả chết mịa.”

“Có hả?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng sờ đầu, “Rõ ràng thế à?”

“Có thật à?!”

Hai người cùng nhau đi vào trong quán. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe Trần Tây nói móc mình cũng không giận, bởi vì gã nói đúng hết. Cái vẻ cây khô gặp mùa xuân của Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá mức rõ ràng.

Sau khi ngồi xuống, Trần Tây nói có thể mang đồ ăn lên, tiện tay rót trà cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Hôm qua ở trong quán cậu cãi nhau với ai đấy?”

Một trong hai người chủ khác của quán rượu là Trần Tây. Mấy năm nay Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không ít lần hợp tác làm việc với Trần Tây.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống một ngụm trà, “Có người mật báo cho anh, sao anh không hỏi hết đi.”

“Phẩm chất nhân viên tốt, chỉ nói một chút thôi, anh đây là ông chủ cũng không thể làm khó, còn lại chỉ có thể tự đi hỏi.”

“Không ai hết. Là bạn cũ, cũng không có cãi nhau.”

Trần Tây hừ một cái, “Ừ, cũng nghĩ vậy mà. Cãi nhau thì sao cuối cùng lại cùng người ta đi rồi chứ.”

Nhắc tới chuyện này, cả Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng nhịn không được mà cười.

Lúc này món đầu tiên được mang lên là tiết canh vịt Vĩnh Châu, hai người động đũa.

“Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, thế cũng được, cũng lâu rồi bên cạnh cậu không có ai cả. Cứ cô đơn một mình như vậy, lớn tuổi rồi thì cũng chịu không được.” Trần Tây nói rồi châm thêm trà cho mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới phản đối nửa câu “Em đâu có lớn tuổi…” thì bị chuông điện thoại của Trần Tây cắt ngang.

Trần Tây đưa tay ra hiệu “Ngưng” rồi nhận điện thoại.

“Ây, Lỗi à, sao thế?”

Ngô Lỗi gọi điện thoại hỏi Trần Tây địa chỉ cụ thể của biệt thự suối nước nóng mà lần trước gã có đề cập một lần. Trần Tây nhớ rõ, một thôi một hồi nói ra còn thêm cả đề cử.

Nói xong việc chính, Trần Tây hỏi: “Hôm nay nghe cậu có vẻ không vui lắm, có việc gì à?”

Ở đầu kia Ngô Lỗi nói gì Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe không rõ, chỉ nghe thấy Trần Tây nói: “Đậu má, cậu không bị gì chứ? Thằng đần nào tông vào cậu? Mắt mọc chỗ nào vậy…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu ăn, nghe anh em mình dùng giọng Bắc Kinh lẫn với phương ngữ Đông Bắc ở ngay trước mặt mắng mình hai phút không nghỉ.

Cúp điện thoại rồi, Trần Tây không động đũa, nhìn màn hình di động tối đi, nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi đối diện, đột nhiên thở dài.

“Đang ăn cơm bình thường, thở dài cái gì.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lễ múc chén canh đưa qua.

“Trước kia còn tốt đẹp, tất cả mọi người đều là anh em cùng chơi với nhau, vui vẻ bao nhiêu. Mấy cậu không giống với những người khác, không yêu cầu anh cái gì, mọi người ăn vài bữa uống ít rượu chơi vài ván game. Ở ngay địa bàn của anh lại xảy ra cái việc xấu kia, không ai trách anh, ngày cứ thế mà trôi, hai người các cậu lại không qua lại với nhau nữa, cái chuyện gì đây chứ…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết gã lại nhớ đến chuyện xưa. Trần Tây tạo cho bản thân một hình tượng con ông cháu cha vô học vô nghề não rỗng, thật ra lại chứa rất nhiều chuyện trong lòng. Hắn tiếp lời, “Chuyện của bọn em không thể nói rõ chỉ trong một hai câu. Em với cậu ấy nhất quyết cứ phải như vậy, không liên quan gì đến anh. Đã qua rồi, đừng nhắc đến nữa.”

Trần Tây vẫn là đột nhiên uể oải, chăm chú nhìn bóng cây rợp trời ngoài cửa sổ.

“Anh lớn hơn cậu hai tuổi, mấy tháng nữa là sẽ ăn sinh nhật hai mươi chín.”

“Sang năm anh muốn kết hôn, dù sao thì trước ba mươi tuổi cũng phải kết hôn. Lão Trần đừng thay bạn gái nhiều quá, sống lâu mấy năm, khỏe mạnh, anh lên làm chủ trễ mấy năm là tốt nhất.”

Lời nói ra rất đột nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhất thời không biết phải nói tiếp chỗ nào.

“Anh có đối tượng kết hôn sao? Bay tới bay lui trong bụi hoa, đâu thấy anh nghiêm túc với ai.”

“Bố mẹ anh không có hôn nhân tốt đẹp, xuống lứa của tụi anh cũng như vậy thôi,” Trần Tây không quay đầu lại, “Nhưng chuyện kết hôn, không nói dưới góc độ tình cảm thì cũng không khác gì kinh doanh, môn đăng hộ đối thời cơ chín muồi điều kiện ổn thỏa, muốn cưới thì sẽ có.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vươn người, “Em ấy à, cả đời này chắc là sẽ không kết hôn, cũng sẽ không có con… Nhưng nếu anh cần phù rể, kết hôn mấy lần thì người anh em này lúc nào cũng có thời gian.”

Cảm giác mình khiến chủ đề nặng nề hơn, Trần Tây ngại ngùng, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn xong thì gọi tính tiền.

Tính tiền xong, hai người ra ngoài.

Vua bà tám phục hồi lại tinh thần, “Trong lòng cậu chắc chắn có ai đó.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã ăn uống no say đáp: “Có chứ, anh lớn vậy rồi mà trong lòng không có ai à?”

“Nghĩ đến người ta thì hẳn là không thể nào kiềm chế được, như sương như mưa lại như gió, cậu không bắt được người ta, không đến được với nhau nên đành phải giấu trong lòng.”

Gã lại nói trúng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười kéo cửa xe ra, không có tiếp lời.

“Hỏi câu cuối cùng nhé, có liên quan đến người tối hôm qua à?”

“Câm miệng lái xe đi.”

“Thế thì chính là có… Dễ nhìn không?”

“Dễ.”

“Nóng bỏng?”

“Nóng.”

“Dáng người.”

“Đẹp.”

“Nói thêm hai chữ thì chết à.” Người hỏi tự thấy mất mặt nên ngậm miệng lại.

Tiệc tối được đặt tại một nhà hàng kiểu Trung Quốc truyền thống, đồ chủ yếu là món ăn Quảng Đông, nằm ở tầng ba một khách sạn năm sao cao cấp mới khai trương nửa năm trước, trang hoàng rực rỡ lộng lẫy, nhưng hiếm hoi là lại không khuôn sáo tầm thường, mà khéo léo vừa phải.

Lúc đến, Lưu Hạo Nhiên khen một câu “Anh đúng là biết chọn chỗ.”

Ăn cơm với ai phải chọn nơi nào, bên nhà đầu tư rất chịu chi. Ngoại trừ hai người họ thì còn lại đều là đàn ông trung niên bốn mươi tuổi trở lên, phong cách Pháp hay Nhật rất dễ không hợp. Phong cách Trung Quốc xa hoa, dù là hoàn cảnh hay đồ ăn thì cũng đều vừa đẹp.

“Không phải anh là con ông cháu cha cả ngày chỉ biết ăn chơi đổ đốn sao? Đám ăn chơi trác táng rất giỏi cái này.”

Rất thẳng thắn, đúng là bạn của mình, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ.

Ban ngày tiểu Trần nhắc đến lão Trần một câu, buổi tối lão Trần đúng là xuất hiện.

Trên bàn đang nói chuyện được một nửa, không khí tốt đẹp, một người phục vụ mặc sườn xám mở cửa phòng ăn ra. Trần Tây đứng lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đứng lên theo, gọi một tiếng chú. Liếc mắt ra sau thêm một cái, trong lòng hắn vang lên một câu “Má nó”.

Ông chủ lớn đi ra ngoài tất nhiên là có đám người hộ tống, có giai nhân ôm một bên cánh tay dán sát bên người càng hay thấy hơn nữa, con trai độc nhất của ông chủ cũng không phản ứng gì. Nhưng đối tượng là ai đôi khi rất quan trọng.

Buổi chiều trước khi tới, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã thay một bộ quần áo khá trang trọng, sau khi người đó đi rồi, hắn ngồi xuống cởi nút tay áo ra từ tốn vén tay áo sơ mi lên, lộ ra cánh tay.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đeo kính cầm di động nhắn tin cho Ngô Lỗi.

“Biết bạn gái mới của bố Trần Tây là ai không?”

Ba bốn phút sau, Ngô Lỗi hờ hững nhắn lại hai chữ, “Là ai”.

“Bạn gái cũ của em.”

Lần này trả lời nhanh hơn, “Bạn gái cũ nào?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên suy nghĩ một chút rồi gõ, “Người trước anh, bạn đại học của em.”

“Biết rồi.”

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi lại nhắn thêm một cái, “Còn nữa, anh thì không tính.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ăn không uống rượu mà nhìn di động cười, Trần Tây tò mò, lặng lẽ âm thầm thò qua, định nhìn lén một cái. Gã thật sự quá tò mò.

Liếc một cái không tin nổi, không nhìn cái gì, chỉ cần hình đại diện thôi đã biết đây không phải Ngô Lỗi thỉnh thoảng lại nói vài ba câu thì là ai.

“Đây không phải Ngô Lỗi sao? Hai đứa các cậu lại lại lại?… Sao không nói cho anh?!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không che lại, để thẳng di động lên trên bàn thừa nhận, “Không lâu, cũng mới đầu tháng thôi, gặp nhau ở cùng một hoạt động.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói rất thản nhiên, một gã trai thẳng trăm phần trăm như Trần Tây không rõ lắm những tình cảm tinh tế giữa hai người đàn ông với nhau, chỉ quan tâm có phải họ đã làm hòa lại hay không.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói rất mơ hồ, “Có ôn chuyện, trò chuyện vài câu.”

Nói lên tới trên giường thì lại là chuyện khác.

Đây có thể là tin vui vẻ nhất mà Trần Tây nghe được hôm nay. Gã gật đầu liên tục, hiếm thấy mà không biết nói gì cho phải, chỉ bưng ly lên khẽ cụng ly với Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi tự uống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn người bạn uống một hơi cạn sạch, trong tiếng khen “Tửu lượng của sếp tiểu Trần quá tốt” của mọi người, hắn nghĩ, chuyện giữa mình và Ngô Lỗi, hắn không biết gì cả cũng tốt.

Đến 12 giờ thì tiệc tan.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng hóng gió trước cửa khách sạn, chờ tài xế lái xe lại, một ngón tay móc áo khoác thờ ơ vắt trên vai. Nhớ lại những món ăn món nào cũng tuyệt trên bàn, nấm cục đen bào ra từng mảnh rơi như lông chim, không gắp được vài đũa, hắn tiếc nuối lắc đầu.

“Em có muốn ăn cơm vịt quay không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng di động hỏi Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi không trả lời.


	18. Chương 18

18.

Ngô Lỗi vào đoàn phim lúc thời tiết nóng nhất.

Nhận một bộ phim khiến người khác đỏ mắt thì càng phải nỗ lực gấp trăm lần để chứng minh bản thân có khả năng làm được.

Trước khi đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến trả xe.

Xe dựng lại dưới tòa nhà Ngô Lỗi ở. Trời mùa hè tối muộn, hơn 7 giờ vẫn còn sáng, hoàng hôn rất đẹp.

Ngô Lỗi mặc áo ba lỗ quần đùi xuống lầu, trên ngón trỏ móc chìa khóa xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dựa vào cạnh xe lướt di động, không biết nhìn thấy cái gì, cười rất hiền từ, Ngô Lỗi đến gần cũng không phát hiện, cho đến khi bả vai bị vỗ một cái.

“Đang nhìn cái gì vậy? Gì mà cười ngu dại thế.”

“Cháu gái của anh, đáng yêu chứ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa điện thoại đến trước mắt Ngô Lỗi, đứa trẻ trắng trắng mềm mềm trong video gọi cậu. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe tiếng cậu này, lại tan chảy thêm lần nữa.

“Anh thích con nít.” Ngô Lỗi kết luận, đi trước dẫn Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến gara lấy xe.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cất di động đi, “Cũng không phải, con nít nhà người ta vẫn tốt hơn.”

Ngô Lỗi phát ra tiếng tán thành.

Sau phút trò chuyện ngắn ngủi là tạm biệt.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói: “Không biết lần tới gặp em là khi nào.”

Họ đều là loại người một khi đã chuyên tâm đóng phim, không có việc gì quan trọng thì sẽ không dễ dàng ra ngoài.

“Lần sau… Sinh nhật Trần Tây em sẽ trở lại. Đó là sinh nhật đầu hai cuối cùng của anh ấy.”

Nhắc tới người bạn chung tiểu Trần của họ, hai người đều yên lặng một chút.

“Chuyện của chúng ta, anh cảm thấy Trần Tây biết được bao nhiêu?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp: “Anh ấy không biết chút gì cả là tốt nhất.”

“Hiện tại trừ việc chúng ta đã gặp nhau thì hẳn là anh ấy không hề biết gì.”

Ngô Lỗi ừ một tiếng, vỗ vỗ cửa xe, “Đi đi, lái chậm một chút.” Sau đó cậu lui ra sau một bước.

“Anh cũng có một câu hỏi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa vội đi.

“Sau đó em có yêu lại ai khác không?”

“… Không có, không có lần nào cả. Hài lòng chưa?” Ngô Lỗi đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó là bình thản.

“Vô cùng hài lòng.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói xong thì rời đi, biến mất dưới chạng vạng hoàng hôn đậm màu.

Sinh nhật Trần Tây là vào hai tháng sau. Gã chọn tổ chức ở một nhà câu lạc bộ tư nhân của mình, phong cách rất thanh lịch tao nhã.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bình luận là con người say sưa trong vàng son hoa thắm liễu xanh mười năm, lớn tuổi rồi thì phong cách cũng thay đổi, năm sau chắc là có thể đeo luôn tràng hạt hột đào.

Trần Tây lấy bừa quà sinh nhật của mình mà nhìn, cầm một gói quà lên xem trái xem phải rồi đặt sang một bên, “Miệng cậu càng ngày càng ác thế, không ai thoát được… Mà thật ra cũng không phải là không có ai, chưa thấy cậu dìm Ngô Lỗi như vậy bao giờ.”

Nói tới Ngô Lỗi, Trần Tây hơi buồn bực, “Chuyến bay của Ngô Lỗi bị hoãn, nói là tối nay đến, đừng vừa lúc đụng phải người kia là được.”

“Bố anh đưa tình nhân mới xuất hiện ở sinh nhật anh, ở trước nhiều người như vậy, anh không quan tâm, thế mà lại lo thay cho cậu ấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên trấn an gã là không cần lo, cứ yên tâm.

Cả bản thân Trần Tây cũng cảm thấy vô cùng trâu bò, liến thoắng tự giễu.

“Mấy thứ chuyện lố bịch của đám nhà giàu bọn anh thì xếp chồng xếp đống, không biết ở trong có bao nhiêu thứ ghê tởm bẩn thỉu. Mấy cậu, nói hai người bọn cậu thôi, là thuộc về kiểu gia đình tân phú hạnh phúc hài hòa mỹ mãn, trong nhà cơ bản đều là một bố một mẹ một trai một gái. Anh thì… thế đó, cậu cũng thấy rồi đấy. Anh cũng quen rồi, nhưng cậu xem, lát nữa Ngô Lỗi đến sao có thể chịu được. Bạn gái cũ khoác tay một lão già hơn năm mươi tuổi như ong bướm lả lơi đi khắp nơi, nhìn lại thì má nó, người đó lại là bố ruột của anh. Mới nói thôi anh đã đau đầu rồi, suốt ngày đều là mấy chuyện vớ vẩn gì đây chứ.”

Ngô Lỗi có biết, Trần Tây đã nói trước chuyện này rồi, nhưng không cần thiết phải vì một người cũ đã lâu trong quá khứ mà tránh né sinh nhật của bạn bè.

Đi ngang qua đám người đang trò chuyện uống rượu dưới lầu, Ngô Lỗi đến muộn đi thẳng lên tầng hai.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ, xin lỗi em đến trễ.” Ngô Lỗi giang hai tay ra.

Trần Tây luôn miệng nói không sao không sao cậu đến là được rồi, sau đó đi lên ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi vỗ lưng Trần Tây, mặt đối mặt với Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngồi ở ghế sô pha đơn phía sau gã.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không động đậy, chỉ nháy mắt với cậu.

Ngô Lỗi đưa một tay cởi nút áo ra ngồi xuống.

Trần Tây như hóa thân thành Nguyệt Lão, để Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở chỗ vốn là của gã, sát với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, còn mình thì ngồi ở đối diện. Có thể thấy được là gã rất vui vẻ. Sau khi rót rượu cho Ngô Lỗi, gã nâng ly lên, “Ba người chúng ta đã lâu không ngồi với nhau rồi, uống một ly đi. Năm cuối cùng của đầu hai, cugf chúc anh sinh nhật vui vẻ nào.”

Ly rượu vang đỏ cụng vào nhau.

Người được chúc uống cạn một hơi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không lộ vẻ mặt gì, mu bàn tay khẽ cọ qua ngón tay Ngô Lỗi.

Đặt ly xuống thoáng nhìn di động, Trần Tây gượng gạo sờ mũi, “Bố anh tới. Ông già đến một chút lấy uy cho anh, anh xuống đó vài phút thôi.”

Gã quay người đi được hai bước lại quay đầu lại, “Hai đứa ở trên này đi, không cần xuống.”

Sau khi gã đi rồi, Ngô Lỗi nhấc chân lên, thả lỏng người trên sô pha.

Có một điểm mà cậu rất thích là lúc ở cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu không cần phải dùng nhiều lời vô nghĩa để lấp đầy những khoảng lặng tẻ nhạt. Họ chỉ ngồi không nói lời nào cũng khá tốt rồi.

Đang chán chường lướt di động vài cái thì Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên hỏi: “Anh muốn đi xem không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên khựng một chút, “Được.”

Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên không xuống lầu mà dựa ở bên cạnh cầu thang, ẩn trong bóng tối, nhìn xuống cảnh náo nhiệt dưới lầu.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn đăm đằm vào trung tâm cảnh náo nhiệt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì hờ hững nhìn mấy cái, lại đưa mắt về lại trên mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi không có biểu cảm gì lớn, vẫn là vẻ mặt bình thản quen thuộc. Cậu nhìn Trần Tây đứng cạnh bố mình, cạnh đó nữa là người quen cũ năm xưa, đầm đuôi cá màu đen sửa may lộ ra đường cong mềm mại, đường vai cổ mịn màng, làn da trắng đến chói mắt trong đám người.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh người lại, lẩm bẩm “Sao anh nhìn em?”

“Có cảm giác gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hất hất cằm xuống dưới lầu.

“Có thể có cảm giác gì chứ? Cảnh còn người mất thôi.”

“Mấy anh đừng nhìn em bằng ánh mắt đó. Cô ấy có thể coi là bạn cũ hơn là người yêu cũ.”

Cho nên tình huống như thế này sẽ càng khó chịu hơn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không giễu cợt Ngô Lỗi, hắn cũng thấy được không ít so với Ngô Lỗi. Những cô gái trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp không có ô dù trong nghề mà muốn nổi tiếng, lúc đầu thì còn kiêu ngạo mắt nhìn thẳng, lâu dần cũng hoảng hốt, ỡm ờ đi vào con đường khác.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi chưa tới, hắn hỏi Trần Tây, anh cảm thấy Nam Thứ có thể làm được mẹ kế của mình không?

Trần Tây chối ngay tắp lự, “Bố mẹ anh sẽ không ly hôn, cậu nghĩ xa quá rồi. Chưa được mấy tháng, bố anh sẽ đổi tình nhân như đổi một bộ đồ thôi, vĩnh viễn sẽ không ly hôn vì ong bướm yến oanh nào. Ông ấy là kẻ khốn nạn như vậy đấy… Nếu mấy cậu biết cô ấy thì khuyên cô ấy đi, nhanh chóng ngăn cản tổn thương. Tuy anh có thương hương tiếc ngọc nhưng anh nói thì không phù hợp lắm.” Rồi gã lại nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi, “Thôi, lát nữa Lỗi đến thì cậu trông cậu ấy đi, đừng để họ đụng phải nhau, ngượng ngập lắm.”

“Em đi chào một cái đây.” Ngô Lỗi vỗ lan can một phát, như đã quyết tâm, rồi xoay người xuống lầu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang thất thần, không thể giữ được Ngô Lỗi, “Cần gì phải vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi không quay đầu lại mà vẫy tay, “Không sao đâu.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không xuống cùng cậu. Hắn ở trên lầu chăm chú nhìn Ngô Lỗi bước dần đến gần bạn cũ, nhân lúc đó còn thầm thưởng thức dáng người Ngô Lỗi trong ánh sáng rực rỡ.

Ngô Lỗi như cảm giác được ánh mắt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở phía sau nên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn.

Bọn họ một trên một dưới, đối diện với nhau trong khung cảnh ồn ã náo nhiệt.

Ngô Lỗi dùng khẩu hình nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên “Lát nữa gặp lại”.

“Lâu rồi không gặp.” Đây là câu mở đầu mà Ngô Lỗi hay dùng.

Váy dài màu đen thong dong quay lại.

Trên mặt của người đó có sự kinh ngạc vui mừng của người cũ gặp lại nhau, “Anh cũng đến à? Lâu rồi không gặp.”

“Anh là bạn của Trần Tây.”

“Phải rồi, mấy thanh niên tài giỏi đẹp trai các anh đều là bạn bè của nhau cả mà. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đến chứ gì.”

“Có đến, đang ở trên lầu.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn thấy hai người đang trò chuyện đột nhiên không ai bảo ai cùng quay đầu nhìn hắn. Hắn không rõ nguyên do, chỉ nâng cái ly trong tay lên chào, nở một nụ cười có lệ.

Vòng tay bằng phỉ thúy trên tay Nam Thứ khiến Ngô Lỗi thấy hứng thú. Màu ngọc rất đẹp, xanh biếc thanh trong, một kẻ tay mơ như cậu cũng có thể thấy được đây là ngọc cao cấp.

“Đồ tốt nhỉ. Trước Tết mẹ anh thích một cái bằng pha lê, nhưng mà đắt quá nên tiếc tiền, cuối cùng anh phải mua tặng mừng Tết.”

“Đúng thế,” Nam Thứ đưa tay lên khoe, “Sinh nhật tháng trước, là quà của sếp Trần đấy.”

Trần Tây đang ở bên kia nói chuyện với bố mình, không có thời gian để ý đến họ, Ngô Lỗi cật lực đào tìm lời thích hợp, “Vòng tay rất hợp với em, nhưng mà người tặng vòng thì lại không hợp… Bọn anh rất thân với Trần Tây, biết bố của anh ấy là loại người gì.”

Nụ cười trên mặt Nam Thứ trôi tuột đi.

“Em biết mình đang làm gì, cũng biết mình đi theo người nào.”

Ngô Lỗi thấp giọng, trong giọng nói hơi có vẻ nôn nóng, “Em không biết đâu. Anh không nên nói lời này, nhưng mà em còn trẻ, sao có thể chơi lại người lớn hơn em hai, ba chục tuổi được, cuối cùng chắc chắn sẽ bị tổn thương. Em phải yêu quý…”

Người đối diện cắt lời Ngô Lỗi, “Ngô Lỗi, mấy chuyện rắc rối của chính anh đã giải quyết hết chưa? Anh ấy à, lấy lại lòng tốt của mình đi. Lo bản thân cho tốt, đừng để thỉnh thoảng lại có video nào đó lộ ra khiến mọi người chế nhạo, khiến đám bạn gái cũ bọn em đã chia tay rồi còn phải chứng minh tính hướng thay anh.”

Nam Thứ nói xong rời đi, để lại Ngô Lỗi á khẩu đứng tại chỗ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, đi trên hành lang không một bóng người.

Tiếng người và tiếng nhạc ở xa xa, mờ ảo không rõ ràng, tưởng như ở đây đang có hai thời không.

Trên vách tường dài của hành lang, ánh đèn vàng mờ tối chiếu sáng tranh vẽ tay theo phong cách Ý, lộng lẫy phức tạp.

Thảm dày nặng, đi ở trên không phát ra tiếng động nào.

Thế nên Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên xuất hiện cũng không hề có dấu hiệu nào.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa kịp phản ứng gì đã bị đè vào tường, Ngô Lỗi nhiệt tình quá mức mà nhào tới hôn hắn, vừa mút vừa liếm.

“Mở miệng ra.” Cậu hạ giọng đòi hỏi.

Từ sau phút bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên phản ứng lại, thịnh tình không thể chối từ, mở miệng ra để Ngô Lỗi tiến vào, cánh tay ôm eo cậu, bắt đầu đáp lại.

Không biết Ngô Lỗi uống nhầm thuốc gì mà hứng tình cực độ, nhắm mắt lại hoàn toàn nhập tâm vào nụ hôn nồng nhiệt đó. Bụng dưới của cậu dán sát vào, bàn tay lang thang từ ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến bả vai, sườn mặt.

Không lâu sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng rõ ràng Ngô Lỗi định làm gì. Hắn là người dựa vào tường, hắn thấy rõ ai đến.

Có vẻ cuộc trò chuyện vừa nãy không vui vẻ gì lắm.

Cách đó vài ba mét, Nam Thứ đầu tiên là dừng chân lại, cho là mình quấy rầy chuyện tốt của người nào đó ở bữa tiệc nên định xoay người bước đi. Nhưng vì quá kinh ngạc, cô không thể cất bước, không cách nào quay người lại được.

Người cô nhìn thấy trước là Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng thấy cô, nhưng không vì cô bước đến mà định dừng lại, cũng không dời mắt đi.

Hắn làm còn nặng hơn.

Tay hắn vuốt theo eo của người ở trước mặt đi xuống dưới, bóp nhẹ phần mông căng mẩy được bọc trong quần tây đen của cậu.

Ngô Lỗi phối hợp kêu lên, bị bọc trong nụ hôn triền miên, thành một tiếng rên mơ hồ không rõ than nhẹ.

Mãi đến khi nghe thấy một tiếng “Hạo Nhiên…” mang theo tiếng thở dốc đầy tình dục, Nam Thứ mới hoàn toàn rõ ràng người còn lại là ai.

Giọng của Ngô Lỗi cô đã nghe thấy vô số lần, đã quá mức quen thuộc.

Cuối cùng cô hoảng hốt chạy đi mất.

Không gặp phải phim cấm đời thật, nhưng còn hơn hẳn nhìn một bộ phim cấm đời thật.

Thấy người ta rời đi rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thả Ngô Lỗi ra.

“Được rồi, đi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi giả vờ nói một câu “Ai” xong cũng tự thấy vô vị. Cậu đưa ngón cái lên lau môi, cả người thoải mái, định bỏ chạy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chộp lấy khuỷu tay Ngô Lỗi kéo lại.

“Lợi dụng anh xong rồi định đi à?”

Ngô Lỗi không né tránh, đôi mắt ướt át nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Vậy anh muốn thế nào.” Trong giọng nói của cậu không có ngữ điệu dò hỏi.

Lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đẩy cậu vào ghế sau của xe, hắn nói: “Không phải em rất biết ghi nhớ ân tình đền ơn gấp mười sao?”

Ngô Lỗi tựa lưng vào cửa xe một bên, im lặng đối mặt với Lưu Hạo Nhiên theo sau ngồi vào.

Không gian ghế sau vốn rộng rãi giờ trở nên chật chội chen chúc, chỉ động một chút đã chạm vào người kia.

Một lát sau, cậu chậm rãi cởi cái áo khoác vướng víu ra, tháo cà vạt đen mảnh nhỏ, cởi ba nút áo trước ngực, nhích về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi áp lưng vào hàng ghế phía trước, nửa ngồi nửa quỳ ở giữa hai chân tách ra của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Mắt cậu sáng lên, cậu cắn khóa quần Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi chậm rãi kéo xuống. Cách lớp vải, đầu lưỡi đỏ hồng vờn quanh dương vật của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Cảm thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã nhanh chóng cương lên, cậu mới từ từ kéo một bên quần lót ra, tiếp tục dùng đầu lưỡi thăm dò, lang thang trên dục vọng nóng bỏng.

Giống như một đứa trẻ lúc ăn kẹo trước hết sẽ là liếm, cậu vừa đưa đầu lưỡi ra liếm vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhấp lưỡi thành tiếng nước, khiến hơi thở của Lưu Hạo Nhiên tăng nhanh gấp đôi.

Dương vật đã cương hoàn toàn chọc vào một bên miệng Ngô Lỗi. Cậu đưa mặt cọ lấy nó rồi mới há mồm ngậm hết vào bắt đầu nuốt nhả, chăm lo kỹ càng mỗi một tấc, cẩn thận ngậm răng lại để tránh va chạm vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Cậu ăn rất nghiêm túc lại tận hưởng, mỗi lần nuốt vào đều rất sâu, liếm đến mức nơi nào cũng ướt át. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ có thể nhìn thấy phần đỉnh đầu phập phồng của Ngô Lỗi, một tay hắn đặt khẽ lên trên, một tay thì rũ bên người, lúc thì siết lại, lúc thì thả ra.

Khóe mắt Ngô Lỗi liếc thấy, dọc theo đùi Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà đặt tay mình vào lòng bàn tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm chặc lấy.

Nửa phần sau thì giao cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Không có người đàn ông nào có thể cự tuyệt sự mê hoặc của khẩu giao, khoái cảm tới ào ạt lại hỗn loạn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra vào không hề kiềm chế, nhiều lần cắm đến nơi sâu nhất, lúc rời đi lại nắm lấy hàm dưới Ngô Lỗi mà cọ xát bên môi cậu.

Nước miếng chảy ra không thể khống chế hòa lẫn với dịch tuyến rỉ ra từ dương vật, cằm và môi Ngô Lỗi đều thấm ướt, vệt nước trong suốt dính khắp mọi nơi.

Trong xe rất yên tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng thở dốc ngày càng nặng, ở trong đó còn lẫn vào tiếng nước do khẩu giao và tiếng nức nở do Ngô Lỗi phát ra theo bản năng vì bị đâm quá sâu.

Đôi mắt đen trong suốt của Ngô Lỗi trở nên ướt nhòe, ngực phập phồng, chờ đợi Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã gần lên đỉnh bắn cho cậu.

“…Nhắm mắt lại.” Giọng nói vững vàng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vang lên.

Nhắm mắt lại, Ngô Lỗi hơi quay đầu, lông mi run rẩy. Chẳng bao lâu sau, có chất lỏng hơi lạnh dính lên má cậu, một đợt, hai đợt.

Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra, len lên ghế, tay chống ở hai bên Lưu Hạo Nhiên, để mặc cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên hôn mình, nếm hương vị của chính hắn, lau đi dấu vết đùa giỡn hắn để lại trên mặt cậu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngả người lên lưng ghế, Ngô Lỗi ngồi trong lòng hắn.

Lúc nghỉ ngơi, Ngô Lỗi hỏi: “Lưu Hạo Nhiên, anh có hận em không?”

“Hận em cái gì.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoa tóc Ngô Lỗi.

“Tất cả.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu.

“Nếu anh không quen biết em thì tốt rồi. Nếu em không nhận bộ phim đó, nếu ngay từ đầu chúng ta không quen biết nhau, anh vốn có thể có một đường đi còn tốt hơn, mấy năm nay có thể sống bằng một cách khác tốt hơn nhiều.”

Lúc ấy, họ đã như mặt trời ban trưa, là tài năng xuất chúng trong đám người. Nếu không có những chuyện đó, việc họ xuôi chèo mát mái từng bước lên cao là chuyện đương nhiên. Tuy hiện tại cũng đủ tốt rồi, nhưng đúng như Ngô Lỗi nói, vốn họ có thể không đi đường vòng, có thể càng tốt hơn.

“Sau tất cả những chuyện đó, em mới nhận ra chúng ta cũng chỉ tựa như thuyền giấy, dù chỉ một cơn sóng cũng không vượt qua được, để mặc cho người ta nắn bóp, không làm được gì cả. Lúc ấy… em không có cách nào cả. Em không thể đối mặt với anh, cũng không thể đi tiếp cùng anh,” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nói, “Em thật sự không biết nên làm gì cả. Đều là do em, là em sai.”

Thấy Ngô Lỗi ôm hết tất cả mọi chuyện vào bản thân thật khiến người khác khó chịu. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nhìn rõ được vẻ mặt của cậu.

“Quen biết em là chuyện quan trọng nhất năm anh hai mươi hai tuổi. Dù tốt hay xấu cũng là do anh quyết định.”

“Nếu không nói được là lỗi của ai, thì ít nhất chúng ta hẳn phải nên cùng nhau chịu. Anh chỉ giận em một điều là em đã không làm vậy. Em muốn dùng cách của em để kết thúc tất cả mà không hỏi anh cảm thấy thế nào.”

“Em hy vọng anh hận em, em cảm thấy khiến anh hận em thì anh sẽ dễ chịu hơn một chút. Không đâu, hận em chỉ càng đau đớn thêm thôi.”

Sau lại, họ chọn cùng một con đường, lấy một cách thức càng thêm lặng lẽ, liều một phen, đi ngược dòng nước, nhặt lại thanh danh đã tan tành.

Lúc đầu, mọi người rất thất vọng. Nhưng khi họ nhìn về hai người trẻ tuổi, trên mặt lại sẽ xuất hiện một biểu cảm phức tạp xen lẫn giữa tiếc nuối và hóng chuyện vui.

Hiện giờ nhớ lại, năm đầu tiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận diễn tác phẩm của một đạo diễn mới chưa hề có danh tiếng gì, như một tờ giấy trắng, nhìn thì có vẻ như là thích thì làm, nhưng thật ra lại là đánh cuộc một lần. Sau khi công bố thì khắp nơi đều có người nói hắn đã bị vứt bỏ, rơi vào tình cảnh không có phim để diễn, tin đồn nhảm tuôn ra liên tục cho đến khi phim chiếu.

Ngô Lỗi cũng chịu không ít khổ cực, người khác chịu không nổi, cậu đều có thể, còn có thể từ trong đó đạt được một cảm giác sung sướng gần như tự ngược. Dưới âm hai ba mươi độ, đóng phim ở nơi xe không đến được chỉ có thể đi bộ, lúc kéo cái đầu gối bị thương đi ở trời đông tuyết giá, cậu chỉ có một ý niệm: “Tôi không tin.”

Cậu không tin đời người sẽ cứ như vậy.

“Có thể nghe anh nói, có thể nói với anh những chuyện này là em đã rất vui, trong lòng rất nhẹ nhõm.”

Cậu đứng lên khỏi người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hai chân tê rần một lúc. Ngô Lỗi hôn lên trán Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Cậu cầm áo khoác, đẩy cửa xuống xe rồi quay người lại nói: “Nhưng em đã không còn là người mà anh biết năm hai mươi hai tuổi nữa. Em khi đó đã vỡ nát rồi. Đừng đợi nữa, cậu ấy sẽ không trở lại.”

“Tạm biệt.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kêu tên Ngô Lỗi, nhưng cậu không quay đầu lại, cũng không dừng bước, thân hình vẫn cao lớn mạnh mẽ.

Trong bãi đỗ xe trống trải, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng cửa xe, đầu đập thật mạnh vào lưng ghế sau.


	19. Chương 19

19.

Ở bên cạnh phim trường quay phim có một sân bóng rổ trong nhà, khi quay phim xong, Ngô Lỗi thường hay bao sân chơi bóng với đồng sự. Tên bạn nối khố không đáng tin cậy của Ngô Lỗi nói là tới thăm cậu, kết quả được một nửa lại chạy đi chơi bóng với mấy người quen khác.

Lúc Ngô Lỗi tới, họ đã chơi được hơn một giờ.

Bạn nối khố thấy cậu tiến vào, chạy tới bên sân gọi cậu: “Sao không thay quần áo, không chơi hả?”

“Không muốn chơi.”

Bạn nối khố cầm khăn ngồi cùng Ngô Lỗi trên ghế dài cạnh sân bóng, nhận lấy chai nước đã mở sẵn nắp uống hết nửa chai. Cậu ta hỏi Ngô Lỗi:

“Có tâm sự gì hả?”

“Có.”

“Cũng đúng, bóng cũng không chơi, chắc chắn là đã có chuyện gì rồi.”

“Nói thử đi nào, sao thế?”

Ngô Lỗi đan hai tay vào nhau đặt trên đầu gối, nhìn đám người đang chạy nhảy trên sân bóng cách đó không xa, bên tai liên tục vang lên tiếng giày chơi bóng cọ trên sàn gỗ.

“Tao lại ngủ với Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi.”

“Mày điên rồi.”

“Không chỉ một lần.”

“Mày tiêu rồi…”

“Tao cũng cảm thấy vậy.”

Nửa chai nước còn lại thằng bạn nối khố phun ra hết, Ngô Lỗi ghét bỏ đưa một cái khăn mới qua.

“Tao biết một chuyên gia về não bộ, mày có muốn đi khám thử không? Người thứ hai giảm một nửa, gọi hắn cùng đi đi.”

Ngô Lỗi nghẹn họng, sờ sờ cổ.

“Từ nhỏ đến giờ, tao chỉ phục mày một điểm, cũng là điểm mà mẹ tao cứ bảo tao phải học theo mày, tính tự chủ của mày. Mày sẽ kiềm chế, thậm chí là bóp chết tất cả những tình cảm dù hợp lý hay không.”

“Kết quả là tất cả mọi người cũng đều giống nhau thôi, cuối cùng rồi cũng phải vấp ngã.”

Ngô Lỗi miệng thì hỏi “Vậy phải làm sao đây?” Thực tế thì cậu lại cười.

Cậu bất lực nói, vậy phải làm sao đây.

“Trên đời này có lẽ có vô số cách để cứu người khác, nhưng với mày thì,” bạn nối khố nói, “chỉ có một cách là làm giống như trước đây, đau thì sẽ biết phải thả ra.”

Ngô Lỗi cảm nhận được một cảm giác thê thảm không thể diễn tả.

Tuy trước đây Ngô Lỗi kháng cự cái đề nghị “quay lại quan hệ như trước đây” của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhưng họ vẫn dần liên lạc nhiều hơn.

Tin nhắn mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên gửi đi không hề biệt tăm biệt tích nữa, thỉnh thoảng họ cũng sẽ gọi điện cho nhau.

Buổi tối không quay phim, sau khi kết thúc công việc, từ chối lời mời ra ngoài chơi đêm của đồng nghiệp, Ngô Lỗi ở lại trong phòng quay số điện thoại của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Tất cả đều giống như trước đây.

Chỉ là hỏi đáp đơn giản, ăn cơm chưa, ăn gì, thời tiết tốt không, có mệt không, ngủ ngon không… Họ rất quen thuộc nhau hệt như khi xưa, dựa dẫm vào nhau từ xa, sau khi trò chuyện hoặc gặp nhau xong thì lại không còn bận lòng gì nữa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi, giọng như đã biết trước: “Bộ phim này hành em rất ra bã chứ gì?”

Ngô Lỗi nắm tóc, “Đúng vậy.”

Rất áp lực, đẩy đến giới hạn, rất khó thoát vai, cậu thường vô thức rơi vào hố sâu cảm xúc, sau khi tỉnh lại mới phát hiện mình lại bất cẩn đắm chìm đã lâu.

“Cần phục vụ thư giãn không?”

“Đúng là vừa nãy có người gọi em ra ngoài chơi.”

“Chơi cái gì?”

“Anh biết mà, cái loại đó ấy.”

“Sao em không đi?”

“Sợ bẩn.”

“Cũng đúng, cần gì tìm người khác, em có thể chơi anh mà.”

Ngô Lỗi đổi cầm di động từ tay phải sang tay trái, cách điện thoại cậu cũng biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang có cái biểu cảm hài hước nào.

Cậu ngồi trên giường, “Em không trả tiền đâu.”

“Chơi không trả tiền à? Vậy để anh suy nghĩ lại.”

“Được, anh suy nghĩ kỹ đi, em ngủ đây.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cản lại Ngô Lỗi sắp ngắt điện thoại.

Hắn đổi một giọng khác, dùng cái giọng mê hoặc người khác quen thuộc mà hỏi:

“Em đang ở đâu?”

“Trên giường.”

“Mặc đồ gì?”

Ngô Lỗi cười, “Không mặc gì.”

“Em thích anh bắt đầu hôn em từ đâu?”

“Mắt, tai hay là miệng, cổ?”

Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu có phản ứng, hầu kết của cậu lên xuống, “Có thể là cổ.”

Giọng Lưu Hạo Nhiên như đang hồi tưởng, “Đúng vậy, cổ của em vô cùng mẫn cảm, chỉ chạm vào một chút là sẽ cảm thấy rất nhột, giãy giụa rất mạnh.”

“Em thích anh cắn em chứ?”

Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút là có nên phân tích cái chữ cắn đó ra để hiểu không, cậu chần chừ đáp, “Không thích, lần nào anh cũng cắn em rất đau. Chỗ nào cũng vậy, phải vài ngày mới tan hết…”

“Thật sự không thích à? Không thích sao? Không được nói dối.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên kề rất sát loa, lại cố ý hạ thấp giọng, từng chữ một đều lọt hết vào tai Ngô Lỗi.

“…Thích.”

“Nhóc lừa đảo.”

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, bàn tay trượt từ cổ đến ngực, lại xuống đến bụng. Cậu tưởng tượng đó là tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang vuốt ve mình.

“Em đang tự sờ hả?”

“Ừ.”

“Tưởng tượng đó là anh à?”

“Ừ…”

Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu khẽ thở dốc.

“Em bắt đầu vuốt rồi à?”

“Chưa, chưa vuốt.”

“Đang đợi anh?”

“Chờ anh, chờ anh làm em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng hứng tình khó kiềm chế được.

“Tách chân ra, em phải ngoan một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi đặt điện thoại ở bên gối, tách hai chân ra, đưa tay xuống chậm rãi vuốt ve chính mình.

“Lúc nào em chẳng ngoan?”

“Em hiểu lầm bản thân quá rồi đấy, Ngô Lỗi. Lần nào em cũng không ngoan, cử động rất mạnh, rất khó khống chế được em.”

Ngô Lỗi tăng nhanh tốc độ vuốt của tay, trong tiếng nói chuyện có lẫn những tiếng rên rỉ dài ngắn không hề e dè, “Vậy anh có thích làm em không?”

“Thích.”

“Làm em rất sướng đúng không?”

“Đúng, ở bên trong em vừa mềm vừa ấm, lần nào cũng kẹp chặt anh.”

Nghe tiếng thở lên xuống của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu nói “Anh cũng đang chơi, anh đang tưởng tượng được làm em.”

“Tất nhiên…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp.

Cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi dựa nửa người ở đầu giường bắn đầy tay mình, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì vẫn chưa kết thúc. Cảm giác cực khoái còn chưa tan, cậu nằm xuống gối, gọi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe, hệt như giờ phút này hắn thật sự đang bóp lấy eo cậu mà đâm vào cậu.

“Khi nào em về?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

Gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa, luôn chỉ trị ngọn không trị gốc.

“Sắp rồi, tháng nào cũng có mấy ngày nghỉ.”

“Về rồi thì đến tìm anh.”

“Chưa chắc.”

Trong điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi nghe rõ Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười một tiếng.

“Em phải đi ngủ. Cúp đây. Bái bai.”

“Cả câu ngủ ngon cũng không nói.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên giả bộ làm vẻ ngạc nhiên với cái di động, nhưg thực tế thì hắn sớm đã quen rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết có phải nhân loại bẩm sinh đã có năng lực thích nghi không. Hắn cứ tưởng là sau sinh nhật Trần Tây lần trước, hắn lại sẽ không gặp được Ngô Lỗi cũng như không có được tin tức gì của cậu một thời gian dài. Ngô Lỗi sẽ giống như trước đây, biến mất biệt tăm biệt tích. Nhưng hoàn toàn ngược lại là có vẻ như họ lại trở lại một quỹ đạo nào đó, vẫn duy trì một sự cân bằng nhỏ bé, rất nhanh chóng chấp nhận người kia chiếm lấy một vị trí nhỏ trong cuộc đời mình.

Ngô Lỗi không hề chống cự nữa. Họ sẽ gọi điện thoại, nhắn tin cho nhau, số lần không nhiều nhưng ổn định.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không đề cập đến ngày xưa và tất cả những chủ đề sẽ gợi lại những hồi ức không vui. Cả Ngô Lỗi cũng cẩn thận. Họ cẩn thận duy trì mối quan hệ dậm chân tại chỗ này.

Duy trì như vậy là kết quả tốt nhất.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không ngờ sẽ gặp lại Ngô Lỗi nhanh như vậy.

Lúc ấy tiết trời phương Bắc đã rất lạnh.

Nửa đêm, Ngô Lỗi gọi điện thoại tới, trong giọng nói tràn ngập sự mỏi mệt.

“Em có thể đến gặp anh không?”

“Bây giờ à?”

“Bây giờ.”

“Đến đi, anh chờ em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dạo một vòng quanh nhà, hắn thầm suy nghĩ không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng nhất định là có việc gì đó, hơn nữa là một việc mà bản thân Ngô Lỗi không thể giải quyết được. Nếu không cậu sẽ không như vậy, không có một từ ngữ lịch sự cảm ơn tạm biệt gì cả, mà đi thẳng vào vấn đề, đột nhiên đến nhà.

Đường phố nửa đêm thông thoáng, Ngô Lỗi đến rất nhanh, nhanh đến mức Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghi ngờ không biết có phải Ngô Lỗi chờ ở gần đó hay không. Chờ hắn nói “Đến đi”, Ngô Lỗi lập tức gõ cửa.

Bên ngoài quá lạnh, chỉ vài bước ngắn ngủi sau khi xuống xe, tay và mặt Ngô Lỗi đã hoàn toàn lạnh cóng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên thay cậu chà xát cũng không giúp được gì.

Ngô Lỗi lấy một cái hộp từ trong lòng ra đưa cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Đây là cái gì?”

“Mua tình.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật cười không nén được.

Lần trước khi họ đổi xe, hắn phát hiện trong cốp xe Ngô Lỗi có một hộp rượu Whiskey Nhật Bản đã ngừng sản xuất, giá trên thị trường bị hét lên cao gấp mấy lần, lại còn vô cùng khó mua. Mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên sáng bừng, nhất định phải chia đôi với Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi sầm mặt nói Lưu Hạo Nhiên đừng nằm mơ.

Đã đâm vào xe ông đây còn muốn chia rượu của ông đây à? Trên đời làm gì có chuyện tốt như thế?

Người tính không bằng trời tính.

Mấy tháng sau, đúng là có thật.

Hắn nhận lấy đồ để sang một bên, “Ngoài trời lạnh quá, em tắm nước nóng nhé?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đề nghị.

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu đồng ý.

Cậu đi vào tắm trước. Lúc tiếng nước vang lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy đồ ngủ mới ra, đặt bên cạnh khăn tắm.

Đối với thời gian tắm trung bình của con trai thì Ngô Lỗi coi như tắm rất lâu rồi, nửa giờ sau mới ra.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng máy sấy. Hắn ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn về phía phòng tắm.

Máy sưởi trong nhà bật rất cao, hơn nữa còn ảnh hưởng từ tắm nước ấm, mặt Ngô Lỗi không còn trắng bệch như lúc mới tới, mà đã hồng hào hơn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi đọc sách trên ghế sô pha. Cả phòng khách chỉ có một cái đèn đặt dưới đất cạnh sô pha là sáng. Ánh đèn cam vàng dịu nhẹ rọi vào trang sách, ngay vào nơi hắn đang đọc.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ngẩng đầu, nói: “Mang dép vào, đừng đi chân trần.”

“Không muốn.” Cậu khẽ khàng bò lên sô pha.

Ngô Lỗi ôm đầu gối, cuộn mình thành một cục nho nhỏ, dựa vào bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, không nói lời nào.

Cậu không nói gì, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không hỏi gì, ngón tay đặt trên trang sách, lại lật một tờ.

Rồi cậu cũng sẽ muốn nói thôi.

Sau khi tắm xong, toàn thân Ngô Lỗi đều tỏa hơi ấm, tóc sấy khô bừa bãi, mềm mại, thoang thoảng hương chanh. Thật ra thì Ngô Lỗi không có biểu cảm gì, chỉ nép vào bên cạnh hắn, nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn cảm thấy cậu giống như một con thú cưng bị bỏ rơi đáng thương nào đó, khiến người ta không nhịn được muốn xoa một cái.

Khóe mắt hắn liếc xuống, đụng ngay vào đôi mắt to đen trong suốt của Ngô Lỗi cũng đang nhìn hắn.

“Anh đang đọc gì vậy?”

“Một quyển sách để lâu lắm rồi.”

“Hay không?”

“Cũng được. Hôm nay sắp xếp lại kệ sách thì thấy trong quyển sách này có thẻ kẹp sách, mới nhớ ra hồi ấy anh nhìn dở rồi để đấy.”

Ngô Lỗi à một cái, rồi cúi đầu, vẫn dựa vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hấp thu hơi ấm trên người hắn.

“Em muốn nghe anh đọc không?”

“Không sao đâu, anh cứ đọc phần anh đi, đừng để ý đến em.”

Vài phút sau, Ngô Lỗi lại đổi ý.

“Anh đọc một đoạn đi, em muốn nghe.”

“Được.”

Sách không dày lắm, chính hắn cũng đã đọc hơn phân nửa, đọc rất nhanh. Câu chuyện sắp kết thúc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đọc mà không cần suy nghĩ:

“Hắn không còn lưu luyến nữa. Không còn lý do để đi tìm cái chết, cũng không còn lý do để tồn tại, chỉ thế mà thôi. Hắn đứng lên trên bục, đang định tròng cổ vào dây thừng thì chuông cửa vang lên. Đó là tiếng chuông thay đổi vận mệnh. Hắn không để mặc, hắn không muốn gây thêm phiền phức cho bất cứ ai…”

“Sau khi tình cờ gặp được mẹ con Hanaoka, từ đây, cuộc sống của Tetsuya đã thay đổi. Ý định tự sát tan thành mây khói, hắn lại có được niềm vui trong cuộc đời,… Ở tọa độ này trên thế giới, lại có hai điểm tốt đẹp là Yasuko và Misato, đó là kỳ tích hiếm thấy.”

“Hắn hoàn toàn không có khao khát muốn có liên hệ gì với họ, họ cũng không phải là người mà hắn nên đụng chạm. Đối với những thứ cao đẹp, chỉ cần chạm vào một chút thôi cũng đã hạnh phúc rồi, toán học cũng vậy. Mộng tưởng có thể lấy được thanh danh thì sẽ chỉ mất đi tự trọng.” *

“Mộng tưởng có thể lấy được thanh danh thì sẽ chỉ mất đi tự trọng.”

Ngô Lỗi lặp lại câu này.

Cậu giống như nghĩ ra điều gì, lại nhắm mắt lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không tiếp tục đọc nữa.

Còn lại bốn năm trang, hắn nhanh chóng đọc xong. Lưu Hạo Nhiên khép sách lại, nhìn giờ rồi nhẹ vỗ đầu Ngô Lỗi, “Muộn rồi, đi ngủ thôi.”

Nói xong đứng dậy.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn ngồi không nhúc nhích, nhìn ánh mắt thắc mắc của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu hỏi: “Em không có dép, anh có thể cõng em không?”

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn cầm sách, hắn thả sách xuống bàn trà.

“Yêu cầu này hơi quá mức rồi. Nếu anh cõng không nổi thì sẽ mất mặt lắm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhấn mạnh ba chữ mất mặt lắm.

“Em không nặng, anh thử xem được không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bất đắc dĩ xoay người, “Lên đi.”

Ngô Lỗi đứng trên sô pha, bò lên lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đôi tay giao nhau để trước ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ôm vòng qua cổ hắn.

Đúng là không nặng, nhẹ hơn hắn nghĩ rất nhiều.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vững vàng đứng dậy, hất hất Ngô Lỗi ở trên lưng, “Lần cuối cùng nhé, lần sau không được như vậy nữa. Trẻ con lớn như vậy.”

Ngô Lỗi ôm vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Còn ai coi em là trẻ con nữa? Chắc cả thế giới chỉ có mình anh thôi.”

Vài tháng trước đó, mỗi người họ lại lớn thêm một tuổi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không buồn ngủ, không có ngủ theo cậu. Sau khi đặt Ngô Lỗi vào trong chăn, hắn lót gối dựa, nửa nằm nửa ngồi.

Trong đêm tối, Ngô Lỗi nói: “Nói cho anh một bí quyết nhé, anh có thể vỗ nhẹ em, dỗ em ngủ. Giống như mẹ dỗ con ấy, chẳng mấy chốc họ sẽ tự dỗ mình ngủ luôn.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ hai cái lên chăn, “Thế này hả?”

“Kiểu kiểu vậy… Hơi mạnh rồi đấy.”

Không ngờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng là người ngủ trước, vốn là hắn định nằm cùng Ngô Lỗi một lúc nữa lại dậy đi tắm.

Ngô Lỗi lăn qua lăn lại một lúc lâu, trong lòng bức bối, như không thở nổi, rốt cuộc cậu ngồi dậy.

Cậu cố gắng rời giường mà không gây tiếng động.

Ngồi trong nhà bếp, Ngô Lỗi mở hét cửa sổ ra một khe nhỏ.

Cậu tự rót cho mình một ly nước, theo thói quen mở một bao thuốc mới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra.

Cậu do dự.

Một điếu thuốc đốt hết, sau khi dập tắt xong, Ngô Lỗi tìm tới quần áo mình thay ra, lấy một hộp thuốc chưa mở từ trong túi.

Cậu thật sự không chịu đựng được mà xé cái nhãn dán ở miệng hộp đi, đổ đồ bên trong ra.

Một viên hai viên ba viên bốn viên năm viên, từng viên nhộng rực rỡ đáp xuống lòng bàn tay run rẩy, cậu nuốt xuống từng viên bằng nước ấm.

Đến viên cuối cùng, nó vô tình rơi khỏi kẽ ngón tay cậu lên mặt bàn, rồi rớt trên mặt đất, cứ lăn mãi lăn mãi tới trước, lăn đến bên cạnh chân Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi người nhặt viên nhộng lên, mặt không hề có biểu cảm mà hỏi:

“Đây là gì?”

“Thuốc giảm đau, không sao đâu.” Ngô Lỗi cố nặn ra một nụ cười, ngồi yên đưa tay đòi lại thuốc từ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Đưa cho em đi. Em đau đầu, chưa uống thuốc, uống xong sẽ ngủ ngon.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến gần, thả thuốc vào tay Ngô Lỗi, chậm rãi nói, “Để anh rót thêm cho em ly nước nữa.”

Lúc hắn đến gần Ngô Lỗi lấy cái ly trong tay cậu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vội nhìn sang, mới phát hiện điểm chết người.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kiên quyết rút ra mấy viên nhộng bị Ngô Lỗi đè dưới khuỷu tay.

Hắn đếm: “1,2,3,4……” Rồi lấy ra viên cuối cùng trong lòng bàn tay Ngô Lỗi, “5.”

Hắn không để Ngô Lỗi mở miệng lấy cớ, “Đây là hộp thuốc mới mở, còn nhãn ở đây.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhặt cái nhãn hình tròn trong suốt bị tàn thuốc đốt cháy một nửa ra khỏi gạt tàn thuốc đặt trước mặt Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống tay lên cạnh bàn, “Mẹ nó, em đang làm gì vậy? Em nói cho anh đi.”

Sắc mặt Ngô Lỗi lại giống như lúc cậu mới đến, thậm chí còn trắng hơn.

“Em không có gì để nói cả.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dịu lại, đặt tay ra sau cổ Ngô Lỗi hỏi cậu, “Em đau ở đâu, nói cho anh được không?”

Sau vài giây giãy giụa, Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ chống cự, “Chỗ nào cũng đau.”

Họ lại về sô pha.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên để Ngô Lỗi nằm xuống, lấy cái chăn đắp cho cậu. Ngô Lỗi tự giác gối lên chân Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chưa từng thấy cậu quấn quít lấy hắn đến như vậy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vuốt tóc Ngô Lỗi, nhẹ nhàng hỏi cậu: “Uống thuốc từ bao giờ?”

“Hơn một năm rồi.”

“Sao lại bắt đầu?”

“Lúc đầu là vì đóng phim bị thương, vết thương quá sâu, rất đau. Em không thể nghỉ làm để hồi phục, sau khi tạm nghỉ một thời gian thì bắt đầu làm trở lại. Rất khó chịu. Bác sĩ kê đơn thuốc giảm đau, cho khá nhiều.”

“Sau đó thì sao?”

“Em nhận ra thuốc giảm đau thật tốt. Trên thế giới lại có phát minh như thế này, dù có đau đớn thế nào, sau khi uống, chỉ hơn nửa tiếng đồng hồ sẽ dần ngừng lại, sẽ tốt hơn.”

“Thế nên em cứ uống mãi, sau khi vết thương lành cũng không ngừng?”

“Không phải, em uống đứt quãng, uống không dừng. Sau khi uống hết thuốc mà bác sĩ kê cho, em chỉ có thể mua thuốc không kê đơn ở ngoài, cứ thấy khó chịu là sẽ uống.”

“Thuốc sẽ bị nhờn.”

“Phải, trước hết em sẽ tăng lượng thuốc, tới một số lượng nhất định không còn hiệu quả nữa, em sẽ đổi thuốc khác.”

Ngô Lỗi nắm tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, để hắn cảm nhận được cậu.

“Không phải nghiện thuốc. Lưu Hạo Nhiên, em không ngốc, cơ thể của em là tiền vốn duy nhất của em, em sẽ không hủy hoại nó.”

“Là do tâm lý.”

“Phải.”

“Em phải đi khám bác sĩ. Anh sẽ đi cùng em.”

“Không, em không đi khám. Em muốn dừng là có thể dừng, em không cần bác sĩ hỗ trợ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cao giọng lên, “Vậy đêm nay là gì đây? Em giỏi như vậy sao còn cầm một hộp thuốc mới nửa đêm chạy đến nhà anh?”

Ngô Lỗi vốn nằm quay vào trong, nghe thấy sự tức giận trong giọng nói của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu nằm ngửa lại, để Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy rõ vẻ mặt của cậu.

Cậu nói: “Anh không biết hôm nay em khó chịu thế nào đâu.”

“Thầy Lận sau khi kết thúc một đợt hóa trị thì đã tạm xuất viện, họ nói rất khó có thể chịu đựng được một đợt, rất nhiều người không qua khỏi khi hóa trị. Em cũng cảm thấy thầy là người tốt, ở hiền sẽ gặp lành, sẽ ổn thôi. Hôm nay em đến nhà thăm thầy, cô giữ em lại ăn trưa. Đang nấu ăn dở thì thầy đột nhiên thấy khó chịu, bọn em luống cuống đưa thầy đến bệnh viện, sợ đến nỗi toát cả mồ hôi lạnh.”

“Sau đó thì sao?”

“Đến bệnh viện, bác sĩ nói tình huống không ổn, phải ở lại theo dõi. Em giúp cô về lấy vài đồ cần dùng khi nằm viện. Lúc mở cửa nhà ra, tất cả vẫn còn nguyên vẹn như khi rời đi. Ly trà trên bàn, trái cây lột một nửa, tờ báo rơi trên đất, tiêu đề trang đầu ở mặt trên… Trên bàn cơm có một đĩa măng đã xào, trên thớt trong nhà bếp là rau đã cắt, xương sườn hầm giữa chừng vẫn đang nấu trong nồi. Nước trà đã lạnh, đồ ăn đã lạnh, canh cũng đã lạnh… Em không biết phải mô tả như thế nào nữa, giống như là tất cả mọi thứ đều dừng hoạt động, thời gian cũng ngừng, chỉ có em là còn sống, đang cử động. Em rất khó chịu, cũng rất sợ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay phủ lên đôi mắt Ngô Lỗi. Hắn sợ Ngô Lỗi khóc, khóc rồi lại không muốn để cho hắn thấy. Nhưng phía trong bàn tay hắn vẫn luôn khô ráo. Ngô Lỗi không chảy một giọt nước mắt nào.

“Còn buổi tối đâu thì càng buồn cười hơn. Em có xã giao không thể từ chối, không đi không được. Cuối cùng anh đoán đi, Trần Tây đang cười giỡn với em thì Nam Thứ tiến vào gây rối. Hất một ly rượu vào người bố Trần Tây, bị những người khác kéo ra ngoài. Đã lâu rồi em không thấy tình cảnh nào nhục nhã như vậy. Lợi hại là vài phút sau, mọi người trên bàn lại ồn ào như cũ, ai khoác lác thì khoác lác, ai nịnh bợ thì nịnh bợ. Em ngồi ở đó mà nghĩ, thật ra em cũng rất lợi hại, chính em đang sống ở chỗ xô bồ hỗn loạn kia.”

Ngô Lỗi nói rất dài, rồi nuốt nước miếng một chút.

“Người ta nghĩ là em sẽ vui vẻ khi thấy Nam Thứ mất mặt, vốn là em cũng nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng mà rốt cuộc thì có gì đáng để vui vẻ chứ… Anh để ý em nhắc đến cô ấy không?”

“Không hề, em nói tiếp đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiếp tục vuốt ve tóc Ngô Lỗi, rất hiếm khi thấy cậu nói một lần nhiều như vậy.

“Lúc bọn em vừa vào đại học, mỗi người đều mang theo rất nhiều hy vọng cho tương lai. Khi nhớ lại họ lúc đó, mỗi người đều như sáng lên, những ngôi sao tương lai tỏa sáng rực rỡ trên sân khấu. Đôi khi bọn em tập luyện đến khuya, mọi người tắt đèn nằm la liệt trên sàn, gặp phải ánh trăng của cuộc sống bên ngoài chiếu vào. Mỗi người, mỗi người lần lượt nói lên những mộng tưởng niên thiếu trẻ người non dạ. Khi đó cô ấy rất đẹp… Rồi mấy năm nay có người chuyển ra làm hậu trường, có người đổi nghề, có người đã rời khỏi Bắc Kinh. Khi có người trong số họ đến tìm em, nếu em có thể giúp được thì sẽ cố hết sức, nhưng luôn có những việc em không thể giúp gì. Hôm trước có một phỏng vấn, mấy ngày nay em mới thấy bản thảo, em đã quên mất tiêu đề là quãng thời gian tốt đẹp nhất hay là thời đại tốt đẹp nhất rồi, nhưng mà những gì tốt nhất đã qua rồi. Giống như sushi trên băng chuyền ở quán ăn Nhật, như rương hành lý trên băng chuyền ở sân bay, em, anh, cô ấy, bọn họ, những tháng ngày tươi sáng đều đã qua rồi, anh có tin không?”

“Anh không tin.”

Ngô Lỗi như đang tán gẫu vu vơ, nghe thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời thì bĩu môi một chút, “Em không lừa anh.”

“Anh không tin là em để cho cô ấy bị đuổi đi như vậy.”

Rõ ràng là thuốc đã bắt đầu có tác dụng, vẻ mặt của Ngô Lỗi trở nên thoải mái hơn rất nhiều. Uống thuốc quá liều sẽ có cảm giác say mơ màng, cậu vẫn nhắm mắt lại, gối lên đùi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Anh rất hiểu em nhỉ. Em ngồi không được nên lấy cớ đi vệ sinh để ra xem cô ấy đã đi chưa, em không yên tâm… Trông cô ấy rất chật vật, quần áo nhăn nheo hết cả… Sau đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì, em sống hai mươi mấy năm, lần đầu tiên đứng cãi nhau một trận với phụ nữ ở giữa đường giữa phố.”

“Cô ấy nói cô ấy xứng đáng, nói mình đã bị trừng phạt thích đáng, nói rất nhiều lời đạp mình xuống vũng bùn, người ta phải hận bản thân đến thế nào mới có thể nói ra lời như vậy chứ. Trước khi tới, hình như cô ấy có uống rượu, lúc cô ấy bị đẩy lên xe có nói với em là ‘Ngô Lỗi, nếu em còn ở lại cái ngành này, chỉ vài năm sau, chưa biết chừng trong bộ phim nào đó, em sẽ diễn một nhân vật có mấy chục cảnh diễn, em sẽ diễn mẹ anh, mà anh thì vẫn còn có thể diễn học sinh trung học. Đây là tuổi trẻ của diễn viên nữ.’ Khi em về lại xe thì bắt đầu đau đầu, đau dạ dày, đau đầu gối, cơ thể cư như bị chém dọc thành hai nửa…”

“Lúc em gọi cho anh là em đang ở trên xe à?”

“Phải.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tưởng tượng ra một Ngô Lỗi đau đớn toàn thân cuộn tròn người lại đầy nguy hiểm như vậy, còn mình là khúc gỗ cứu mạng duy nhất của cậu giữa đêm đông.

“Em đến tìm anh là đúng.”

“Nhưng em hối hận.” Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy trên sô pha, ôm thảm đối lưng với Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không để ý, đứng lên hỏi: “Vậy em còn muốn anh lại cõng em lên không?”

Ngô Lỗi lăn một cái xoay người ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Lúc nãy không phải anh nói là lần cuối cùng à.”

“Anh cũng hối hận.”

Anh hối hận mấy năm nay để lại em một mình, hối hận ngày ấy em nói muốn chia tay anh lại dễ dàng đồng ý, vì lòng tự trọng yếu ớt ngày trẻ mà chưa từng níu giữ em, không mặt dày dây dưa với em. Em mềm lòng với mọi người, sẽ lại càng mềm lòng với anh. Nhưng anh không làm vậy. Anh hối hận.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết có phải Ngô Lỗi uống thuốc đến khờ người không. Cậu leo lên lưng hắn, kề sát vào tai hắn, cứ nhất định phải hỏi lần này có phải lần cuối cùng hay không, rốt cuộc còn mấy lần, cậu muốn tính số lần.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị hỏi đến mất kiên nhẫn, giả vờ muốn thả tay ra, cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi đã ôm chặt vai hắn mới nói: “Nếu em thích thì sẽ cõng mãi.”

“Vậy sau này lỡ đâu…”

“Không có lỡ.”

“Ồ…”

Ngô Lỗi co người lại, rụt người trên lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, áp mặt vào cổ sau của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập, có cả tiếng tim đập của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Thình thịch, thình thịch.

* đoạn đọc sách là trích trong “Phía sau nghi can X” của Higashino Keigo


	20. Chương 20

20.

Ngô Lỗi lùi thời gian về đoàn phim lại, xin nghỉ thêm mấy ngày.

Tất cả mọi người đều biết tình trạng của thầy Lận không tốt lắm. Nguyên tác bộ phim mà họ đang quay chính là của ông, kịch bản phim cũng là do thầy Lận trực tiếp cải biên trước khi kiểm tra phát hiện có bệnh. Nhà sản xuất chủ động gọi điện thoại bảo Ngô Lỗi ở lại Bắc Kinh thêm mấy ngày, để cậu đi theo cùng thầy đến khi xong lần phẫu thuật thứ hai thì trở lại, không cần lo lắng đến tiến độ, tạm thời không có vấn đề gì.

Lần giải phẫu thứ hai diễn ra rất thuận lợi, phục hồi hậu phẫu cũng khá ổn. Ngô Lỗi tạm thời yên tâm.

Chọn một buổi trưa đẹp trời, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mua một bó hoa lên đường đi chở Ngô Lỗi, cùng đến bệnh viện thăm bệnh.

Ngay trước khi xuống xe, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu căng thẳng, cậu nắm chặt dây an toàn hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Cứ làm như những gì ta đã bàn trước, được chứ?”

“Nếu em thấy không ổn thì cứ ngồi ở đây suy nghĩ một chút, có rất nhiều thời gian mà.”

Trong bệnh viện cấm hút thuốc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ kính xe xuống một nửa, tranh thủ từng giây hút một điếu trước khi vào.

“Không, sẽ không biết lúc nào là không còn thời gian nữa…” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng trả lời, lại giống như đang tự lầm bầm. Sau khi đã quyết tâm, cậu thả dây an toàn ra, hít sâu hai cái, “Đi, đi lên thôi.”

Hành lang ở khu nội trú rất yên tĩnh, hai người trước sau đi đến cửa phòng bệnh. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi chậm lại, nửa nghiêng người vươn tay đến chỗ Ngô Lỗi.

“Có cần không?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

“Không cần à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi lại.

Ngô Lỗi chần chừ một chút, rồi kiên quyết đưa tay cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Em tự nhiên chút đi, lát nữa đừng để thầy phát hiện ra.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ giọng, mỉm cười gõ cửa phòng bệnh, nắm tay Ngô Lỗi đang ngượng nghịu mà đi vào.

Tia nắng đầu chiều tràn ngập phòng bệnh, bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ rất xanh trong, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có tiếng nói chuyện cười đùa lọt ra từ khe hở ở cửa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên sô pha một người nói chuyện với thầy Lận và cô giáo, còn Ngô Lỗi thì một mình bận rộn tìm chuyện làm để không bị lộ. Cậu tìm một cái kéo nhỏ, sau khi cởi bọc hoa ra thì cắt tỉa cành hoa hồng đến chiều dài thích hợp cắm vào bình hoa, rồi vào phòng vệ sinh rót nước vào.

“Chưa cần đâu, Tiểu Lỗi ngồi xuống uống ly trà đi.” Cô gọi Ngô Lỗi, rồi quay lại nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Mỗi lần nó tới là ở lại cả buổi, ra ra vào vào tìm chuyện làm, sợ mình ngồi yên, còn chú ý hơn cả người giúp việc, chú ý nhiều lắm.”

Ngô Lỗi vâng một tiếng, đặt bình hoa ở đầu giường, rồi lấy cái ghế để sát vào bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xuống. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt tay ra sau lưng Ngô Lỗi, vì Ngô Lỗi ngồi hơi cao, bàn tay hắn rất tự nhiên đặt trên eo cậu, vô cùng thân mật, “Cô đang khen em đấy.”

Cô giáo tủm tỉm cười tiếp tục nói: “Cô thầy không muốn có con, nó chính là con của cô thầy, trước giờ cô thầy không coi nó là người ngoài. Lúc rảnh rỗi, cô thầy cũng để nó cùng đi chợ hoa. Đây, hoa mà ông Lận thích nhất nở rất đẹp… Lạc đề rồi, đúng là già rồi. Nên là nhân cơ hội này, Ngô Lỗi không giấu em mà đưa em đến để cho cô thầy gặp, cô thầy rất vui. Nếu không nó chỉ biết làm việc mãi, chuyện quan trọng cả đời này phải làm sao đây.”

Ngô Lỗi càng cúi thấp hơn nữa, tỏ vẻ ngượng ngùng, “Em mới chừng này tuổi mà.”

Khi họ tới, thầy Lận ngồi dậy, giường nâng lên một nửa, lót gối phía sau, sắc mặc có vẻ khá tốt, không hề e dè mà nói giỡn với Ngô Lỗi: “Thầy chỉ có một đứa con trai vậy thôi, đám tang của thầy em phải lo hết đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lập tức cảm thấy phần lưng dưới tay mình căng cứng, Ngô Lỗi lắp bắp nói: “Không, không đâu, thầy đang nói gì vậy chứ. Sắp xuất viện rồi, nói thế xui xẻo quá.” Tay cậu huơ mấy cái trên không như muốn xua đuổi những lời nói không may đó đi.

“Còn nhỏ mà mê tín nhỉ.” Thầy cười cậu.

“Không phải là em mê tín…” Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy, “Không sao chính là không sao. Thầy sẽ sống được trăm tuổi. Em còn rất nhiều thứ không hiểu, rất nhiều chỗ cần học, đám tang cái gì chứ…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên níu cổ tay Ngô Lỗi giật giật để cậu ngồi xuống, hắn vỗ nhẹ mu bàn tay cậu để trấn an, rồi không thả ra nữa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đổi chủ đề hỏi: “Em ấy có nhắc đến em với thầy cô không?”

“Có chứ, sao mà không có được. Lúc trước cứ khi nào ở Bắc Kinh, không bận việc lắm, cuối tuần nào Tiểu Lỗi cũng sẽ tới ăn cơm, câu nào cũng nhắc đến em, ở trong nhà bếp giúp cô lặt rau cũng luôn mồm hình như Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng thích ăn cái này, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ăn cái kia. Từ đó đến giờ chưa thấy nó nhắc đến bạn bè khác nhiều như vậy.”

“Em đâu có như vậy, cô phóng đại quá rồi, đừng nói về em, sao cứ nói về em mãi vậy?” Lúc này Ngô Lỗi ngượng ngùng thật sự, vội vàng muốn phủ nhận. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, nhưng lại không thể cắt lời người lớn đang nói chuyện, đành phải cúi đầu loay hoay với trái cây. Cậu gọt vỏ táo xong thì gọt vỏ lê, cắt hai quả cam to mọng nước ngọt ngào ra đặt trên đĩa chia cho mọi người. Lúc đưa cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu không dám nâng mắt lên nhìn hắn.

Buổi chiều trôi qua rất nhanh, khi chỉ còn nửa giờ nữa là hết thời gian thăm bệnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi.

Thầy Lận bảo Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở lại một chút. Ngô Lỗi đứng ngoài hành lang chờ, không biết ở trong đang nói gì. Cậu lén thò đầu vào nghe.

“Còn muốn nghe lén à?” Cô giáo ra trước, đánh một phát lên cái đầu đang thò vào của Ngô Lỗi, nói là đánh, nhưng nó lại giống vỗ về trìu mến hơn.

“Nghe một chút cũng đâu có sao.” Người bị phát hiện ấm ức nói.

Ngô Lỗi dắt tay cô giáo chậm rãi đi về phía thang máy. Lần nào cậu đến bà cũng sẽ tiễn cậu tới đó, việc này đã thành thói quen rồi.

“Cô với thầy Lận có thích anh ấy không?” Ngô Lỗi cẩn thận hỏi.

“Em thích mới quan trọng. Nếu em thích thì cô thầy cũng sẽ thích.”

“Em thì… rất thích.”

“Vậy thì tốt rồi. Sau này có người ở bên cạnh rồi, đừng cứ mãi làm việc giống như thầy em. Thanh niên trẻ tuổi cứ yêu đương đi có phải tốt không?”

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu vâng dạ một tiếng.

Mới vừa đứng trước cửa thang máy, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã nhanh chóng đuổi theo từ phía sau.

“Không chờ lâu chứ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi cùng chào tạm biệt cô giáo.

Ngô Lỗi nói ngày mai mình phải bay buổi sáng, lần này là phải đi thật sự, ở lại luôn phim trường mà ăn tết. Cậu dặn dò một lần nữa là muốn cô giáo phải chú ý thân thể, có việc gì thì phải thông báo trước cho cậu, rồi mới kéo Lưu Hạo Nhiên vào thang máy.

Cửa thang máy khép lại, Ngô Lỗi thả tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra, cảm giác cả người như vừa trải qua một bài kiểm tra quan trọng gì, rã rời dựa vào tường.

“Thỏa mãn rồi chứ?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

“Ít nhất cũng khiến họ yên tâm được một chút.”

Lúc cửa thang máy mở ra và họ sắp đi, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ ra, vội hỏi: “Vừa nãy thầy Lận nói gì với anh vậy?”

“Bí mật giữa đàn ông với nhau.”

“Em không phải đàn ông à?! Mau nói cho em biết.” Ngô Lỗi đuổi theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Không được, thầy nói là chỉ nói cho một mình anh thôi.”

“Em đưa anh tới, em muốn anh đóng kịch với em. Chắc chắn việc đó có liên quan tới em. Nói cho em đi mà.”

“Đừng gọi ba má lung tung.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cửa xe ra ngồi vào.

Ngô Lỗi lên xe từ phía bên kia, nắm ngay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Không nói cho em cái gì cả mà còn đùa giỡn em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tránh trái tránh phải, rốt cuộc nắm lấy hai cổ tay của Ngô Lỗi, “Khi nào đến thời điểm thích hợp thì anh chắc chắn sẽ nói cho em. Tin anh đi, tin một lần cũng được.”

Vẻ mặt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá mức chân thành, Ngô Lỗi hậm hực rút tay lại, ngồi thẳng thắt dây an toàn cho mình.

Đã vào giờ cao điểm buổi chiều, họ bị kẹt trên đường.

Không có cuộc hẹn quan trọng nào phải đi gấp, hai người đều rất kiên nhẫn nhìn phía trước, chậm rãi nhích dần tới trong dòng xe cộ.

“Sao cứ phải đóng cái vở kịch này? Làm giống như phim truyền hình ấy.”

“Họ cứ luôn lo lắng là em bận công việc, đến bốn mươi tuổi cũng không cưới vợ được.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không quay đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi mà nói câu “Sao vậy được”, rồi nói tiếp, “Thế rồi em đưa một thằng đàn ông đến à?”

“Họ cũng đâu có để ý.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ồ một tiếng thật dài, “Dù sao thì anh cũng là viên gạch, em cần chỗ nào thì đặt ở đó.”

“Hai vợ chồng thầy cô luôn lo nghĩ cho em, thật sự rất tốt với em. Nếu họ vui vẻ, em cũng sẽ thấy dễ chịu một ít, coi như cũng triệt tiêu được cảm giác áy náy vì nói dối. Nên em thật sự rất cảm ơn anh.”

Trước một quãng đèn đỏ rất lâu, Ngô Lỗi quay qua, đối diện với Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô cùng nghiêm túc nói cảm ơn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại thành người phải ngượng ngùng, nói một câu “Tối nay ăn cơm em trả đấy. Anh phải chọn chỗ nào đó để em bao một bữa to”, đèn giao thông chuyển sang màu xanh, xe đi ngang qua giao lộ.

Ngày hôm sau, Ngô Lỗi về lại phía Nam nhiệt độ ôn hòa mà tập trung vào công việc, biến thành nhân vật, tiếp tục sống cuộc đời của một người khác.

Sắp đến năm mới, khắp nơi tràn ngập không khí vui mừng thắm đỏ.

Phần quay phim lại nhiều thêm lên, các cảnh quay tăng lên, nội dung cũng đến phần khó khăn phải chú tâm.

Ngày hai mươi chín tháng chạp, một ngày trước giao thừa, có một cảnh thăm tù.

Lời thoại cảnh quay đều rất đơn giản, Ngô Lỗi vốn tưởng có thể một lần là thành công, nhưng lại liên tục NG hai lần.

Đạo diễn đến hỏi có phải quá mệt mỏi không, bảo cậu nghỉ ngơi mười phút rồi tiếp tục.

Đi ra khỏi phòng, cậu ngồi trên ghế đòi lấy di động từ trợ lý, mở ra thì không có gì cả, rất yên tĩnh, không hề có tin mới nào. Cậu bọc lấy cả người mình, cố trấn tĩnh lại, mạnh mẽ đè xuống nỗi bất an vô cớ liên tục dâng lên trong lòng. Cậu nhắm mắt lại vài phút.

Lúc mở mắt ra thì cậu đã điều chỉnh lại bản thân xong rồi.

Đi vào, tiếp tục quay phim.

Đứng trước song sắt, cậu hỏi: “Rốt cuộc là vì sao?”

Giọng nói từ đối diện truyền đến, bình tĩnh tựa như đất trời: “Hắn phản bội tôi.”

“Một người như vậy đáng để cô từ bỏ cả tương lai từ bỏ hy vọng từ bỏ tất cả những gì mà cô thích, mất đi cả tự do sao?” Cả người Ngô Lỗi nhào về trước, vì cảm giác không thể hiểu được và phẫn nộ mà cậu hạ giọng.

“Hiện giờ tôi có rất nhiều thời gian, tôi sẽ từ từ suy nghĩ, ngẫm lại bản thân đã làm sai điều gì, bắt đầu sai từ đâu.”

Diễn viên diễn cùng nói xong đứng dậy rời đi, Ngô Lỗi gọi tên một tiếng cũng không thể giữ lại người đó, cửa sắt đóng lại vang dội trước mặt cậu. Nằm rã rời trên ghế, Ngô Lỗi chống trán, vẻ mặt đau khổ như muốn khóc, nhưng cậu chỉ nhíu mày không khóc được.

Máy quay để sát vào lấy cận cảnh khuôn mặt. Đạo diễn hô dừng, xong.

Trợ lý lại đỡ Ngô Lỗi mới đứng lên được, chỉ một phân cảnh ngắn ngủi thôi đã khiến cậu kiệt sức đến mức này.

Ngày hai mươi chín quay phim đến tận nửa đêm. Khi kết thúc công việc mọi người đều chúc nhau ăn Tết vui vẻ, lại nói tiếp ngày mai gặp lại.

Ngô Lỗi mang đồ ăn khuya về khách sạn, ngồi trước bàn chậm rãi ăn.

Ban ngày bận quá không thèm ăn, trước mặt rất có khả năng là bữa ăn cuối cùng của cậu trước giao thừa, Ngô Lỗi không gấp không vội, dưới ánh đèn nhai kỹ nuốt chậm, miệng phình ra.

Di động trên bàn yên lặng đã lâu bỗng vang lên thật to, khiến cậu sợ đến nỗi làm rớt muỗng vào trong chén, bắn ra mấy giọt nước canh.

Là số lạ.

Bình tĩnh lại một chút, Ngô Lỗi nghe điện thoại, cậu thăm dò hô một tiếng.

Đó là giọng nói cậu đã từng rất quen thuộc.

“Nửa đêm gọi điện đến dọa anh hết hồn đúng không? May mà anh nhận.”

“Nam Thứ?”

“Em không có nhiều thời gian, anh nghe em nói nhé. Em xin lỗi, vì lần trước em đã thất lễ, vì lần trước nữa em lỡ lời, rõ ràng anh luôn muốn giúp em, em rất xin lỗi. Còn nữa, cảm ơn lời anh đã từng khuyên, anh nói đúng.”

“Em có chuyện gì à? Em đừng ngắt điện thoại!” Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy.

“Em, em ấy à,” Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy Nam Thứ ở đầu kia điện thoại đang cười, “lần này em thật sự không thể quay đầu được nữa. Hắn chơi xấu em, bọn em cãi nhau, em lỡ tay đâm tên khốn kia một dao. Giờ em đang trên đường đi tự thú. Sắp tới rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt, nhất thời không phản ứng kịp.

“Dù sao thì là em phát hiện sắp phải vào tù rồi mà còn chưa xin lỗi anh, nên gọi xin lỗi một tiếng. Vậy nhé, tạm biệt.”

Khi Ngô Lỗi gọi lại, điện thoại đã không thể liên lạc được.

Cậu ở phía Nam, rất xa Bắc Kinh, không biết buổi tối hôm đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Người trong cuộc giữ kín như bưng, mãi rất lâu sau cậu cũng không biết được.

Ngô Lỗi gọi rất nhiều cuộc điện thoại, bất chấp phép lịch sự, gọi điện hỏi từng người quen có liên quan dù chỉ một chút, nhưng không có tin tức gì dùng được. Họ nói đã quá khuya rồi, dù thế nào cũng phải đến sáng mới hỏi thăm tin tức được. Điện thoại của Trần Tây cũng không liên lạc được, có thể gã đang ở bệnh viện, cũng có thể ở đồn cảnh sát. Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng không biết gì cả, lúc bị Ngô Lỗi đánh thức, hắn còn đang mơ màng trong mộng. Không còn cách nào nữa, hắn ngồi dậy. Thông qua điện thoại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi cùng Ngô Lỗi hơn nửa buổi tối.

Ngô Lỗi rất ít nói chuyện, phần lớn thời gian cậu đều yên lặng.

“Anh còn có nhớ trước kia anh tới trường của em, lần đầu gặp Nam Thứ xong thì nói đùa tên cô ấy thế nào không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ rõ, “Anh chỉ lén nói cho một mình em thôi. Anh nói có phải mẹ cô bé này là Kỷ Hiểu Phù hiện đại không, đặt tên cho con gì mà gai góc quá vậy.”

Nam Thứ, khó thứ.

Rõ ràng là muốn tha thứ, nhưng có chữ Nam ở phía trước thì càng thêm khó khăn.

Rạng sáng, Ngô Lỗi ôm di động ngủ thiếp đi.

Làm việc cả ngày trời, buổi tối lại chịu nhiều kích thích như vậy, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cũng kiệt sức, ngã xuống giường ôm di động mà ngủ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe tiếng hít thở dài lâu của Ngô Lỗi, khẽ kêu tên Ngô Lỗi một lần, xác nhận cậu thật sự đã ngủ rồi. Trước khi ngắt điện thoại, hắn biết Ngô Lỗi không nghe thấy được, nhưng vẫn không nhịn được mà nói: “Em phải ổn đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên phát hiện bản thân cũng không khác gì so với người khác, đối mặt với thiên tai nhân họa, đối mặt với những chuyện đột ngột xảy đến mà hắn không làm gì được, cũng chỉ có thể liên tục lặp lại lời nói dối bất biến kia, là sẽ ổn, sẽ tốt hơn thôi.

Thời gian trôi nhanh đến cuối mùa xuân.

Bộ phim có thời gian và địa điểm quay tương đối dài lại trải qua nhiều trắc trở sắp kết thúc quay phim.

Ngô Lỗi đã bị hao mòn đến hoàn toàn không còn ý chí phản kháng, cùng tang thương theo cái bộ phim tang thương mình đóng. Trong lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên có đến thăm cậu một lần, thời gian còn lại thì chính hắn cũng bận đến mức không làm gì được. Hắn trở về Bắc Kinh một lần, ở lại một ngày cuối tuần, lịch trình chụp ảnh và phỏng vấn dày đặc từ sáng đến tối. Hai người vẫn luôn liên lạc với nhau bằng cách gọi điện hoặc nhắn tin.

Ngô Lỗi nói ngày nay người ta rất hiếm khi viết thư, nhắn tin thay cho viết thư trở thành một lựa chọn cẩn thận, một nghi thức trang trọng.

Cậu cẩn thận hỏi, khi nào thì anh đến thăm em.

Cậu trang trọng nói, quý ngài Lưu Hạo Nhiên, giờ là ba giờ sáng rồi, em cảm thấy bụng mình đói đến kêu to.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận được tin xong sẽ lăn một vòng trên giường trước. Hắn cũng không rõ tại sao mình làm vậy, cứ như là lăn xong một vòng thì sẽ có thể bình ổn được những rung động từ thuở dậy thì xa xôi.

Con người khi còn ở tuổi niên thiếu, trước khi trở nên tham lam, chỉ nói vài câu đôi lời là có thể dễ dàng làm một người rung động.

Ngày Ngô Lỗi kết thúc đóng phim ở Quảng Châu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa lúc ở Hồng Kông, khi kết thúc sự kiện hoạt động công khai và chụp ảnh thì vẫn còn sớm, chỉ còn một buổi phỏng vấn trực tiếp được xếp vào sáng hôm sau.

Trên xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy được bài đăng mạng xã hội mà lâu lắm Ngô Lỗi mới cập nhật.

Không kỷ niệm kết thúc quay phim, không bày tỏ một chuỗi cảm nhận, cũng không có ảnh chụp, chỉ có một câu “Muốn ăn bánh tart trứng nóng hổi quá đi mất.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ rõ Ngô Lỗi đã từng nhắc đến, khi cậu cập nhật trang cá nhân của mình, thì hoặc là vô cùng vui vẻ, hoặc là vô cùng buồn bực. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn di động, hoang mang nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi đang buồn bực chuyện gì vậy.

Hay chỉ đơn giản là đang nói chuyện với hắn từ xa?

Tính sơ thời gian một chút, Lưu Hạo Nhiên quyết định đi Quảng Châu một chuyến. Dù sao cũng gần, buổi tối không về được thì sáng sớm hôm sau cũng còn kịp.

Hắn không thông báo trước cho Ngô Lỗi, giả bộ đang bận nên bỏ qua cập nhật đổi mới của Ngô Lỗi.

Trời mới vừa tối, Ngô Lỗi còn chưa kịp đi tham dự tiệc kết thúc quay phim, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã mang theo hai hộp bánh tart trứng mới ra lò đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Ngô Lỗi vừa vui vừa sợ, không bận tâm là trong phòng còn có nhân viên khác mà nhào đến ôm lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên, treo trên người hắn hỏi: “Không phải anh bận lắm à?”

“Lừa em đấy.”

“Sao anh cứ lừa em mãi vậy?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vốn định nói câu gì đó sến súa vô cùng ghê tởm thì nhận ra chung quanh còn có người khác nên kịp ngừng lại. Hắn vỗ nhẹ lên cánh tay Ngô Lỗi, bảo cậu thả hắn ra trước.

Hộp bánh tart trứng lớn được chia cho nhân viên công tác. Mấy cô gái vừa nói ăn vào mập chết vừa cười đùa mang đi ăn, còn lại hộp nhỏ là của riêng Ngô Lỗi.

“Ăn nhanh đi,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ phía bên ngoài hộp một chút, “Còn ấm đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi, Ngô Lỗi nhét người vào giữa sô pha và bàn trà, ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất ăn hai cái. Vụn bánh dính trên mép cậu, rớt xuống áo tắm dài màu trắng.

“Ăn thêm cái nữa đi, dù sao cũng quay xong rồi, không sợ béo.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẫm nghĩ thấy cũng đúng, nghe theo đề nghị xấu xa này. Cậu phối hợp ngón cái và ngón trỏ, lấy trong hộp ra một cái nữa, diệt gọn trong hai ba miếng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên rút tờ giấy đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, “Lau đi.”

“Anh có đi lại không?”

“Nhìn em ăn xong rồi thì anh phải đi.”

“Gấp vậy à…”

“Sáng mai còn có việc.”

Ngô Lỗi ngồi yên trên thảm.

“Còn thời gian mà, anh có thể ở cùng em thêm một lúc nữa.”

“Là được bao lâu?” Ngô Lỗi quay đi, để lại cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên một bóng lưng không vui vẻ lắm và một cái gáy bướng bỉnh.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giơ tay nhìn đồng hồ, “Một giờ.”

Một giờ, sáu mươi phút, ba ngàn sáu trăm giây, thời gian trôi vùn vụt, nhanh đến mức như thể tất cả đều chưa tồn tại.

Nhẹ nhàng trò chuyện xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy phải đi, Ngô Lỗi ngồi yên.

“Không tiễn anh à?”

“Không thích tiễn.”

“Vậy anh đi nhé?”

“Đi đi, đi đi.”

Ngô Lỗi mất kiên nhẫn mà quay đi.

Lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên sải bước đi đến cửa, nhấn tay nắm cửa xuống thì Ngô Lỗi mới đổi ý. Cậu nhảy khỏi sô pha, chạy như bay về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đè cái rầm cánh cửa mới mở ra, đứng chắn trước cửa.

“Không đi được không? Ở lại đi.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Ngô Lỗi đưa ra yêu cầu nào đó. Trước đây cậu không đưa ra yêu cầu, cậu cho rằng trong một mối quan hệ như vậy, ngoại trừ trao đổi điều kiện hoặc báo đáp người kia, bản thân mình không thể tùy tiện, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không có nghĩa vụ thỏa mãn ý thích của cậu.

Em biết anh phải làm việc, em biết anh rất bận, nhưng em muốn ở cùng anh. Em không muốn làm người rộng lượng biết thông cảm. Anh hãy ở lại vì em có được không.

Chỉ vì em thôi.

“Được.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp ứng, tuyệt đối không có khả năng từ chối.

Trước khi đi, đối diện với vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ của người đại diện, hắn mang trong lòng sự ngượng nghịu và cẩn thận lâu rồi mới có lại mà hỏi cô: “Chị à, chị thấy em thử theo đuổi Ngô Lỗi có được không?”

“Em thật sự muốn ở bên cậu ấy.”

Trên mặt Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa lộ ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm như vừa tai qua nạn khỏi.

“Em không đi tiệc kết thúc quay phim, còn chưa ăn cơm, chúng ta ra ngoài ăn khuya nhé? Gần đây có một quán ăn đêm rất nổi tiếng.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ ra chiều nay mình cũng chưa ăn gì, hắn đồng ý đề nghị của Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi vào nhà vệ sinh. Sau khi ăn xong đồ ngọt, cậu quyết định đánh răng một chút, tuy là lát nữa ra ngoài cũng sẽ phải ăn lại.

Cậu soi gương hất hất tóc, trong lòng rất vui vẻ. Cậu nghe thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên ngoài gọi điện thoại, nói mình đêm nay không quay về.

Lúc di động đặt trên bồn rửa rung lên, nụ cười trên mặt Ngô Lỗi cứng lại.

Điện thoại đêm khuya chưa bao giờ mang đến tin tốt cho cậu.

Không một lần nào cả.

Cậu luôn cho là… Lần nào cậu cũng cho là tất cả đều đang dần tốt lên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt di động xuống, đứng yên chưa được năm giây thì nghe thấy tiếng đồ rơi bể trong nhà vệ sinh.

Hắn lao tới cửa, chỉ nhìn thấy Ngô Lỗi đứng đờ tại chỗ, biểu cảm trên mặt hỗn loạn giữa khó có thể tin và đã sớm ngờ đến. Di động rớt dưới đất, màn hình bể tan nát.

Giữa những vết rạn nứt đan xen, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy được cái tên quen thuộc.

Khi ngồi xổm xuống nhặt di động dưới đất lên, hắn nhận ra tay mình cũng run rẩy không kiềm được.

Đưa di động lên tai, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi nhận được tin báo tử của thầy Lận.

Ngay lúc nãy, mười phút trước.


	21. Chương 21

21.

"Bọn em lập tức về ngay.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói là "bọn em".

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi mặt tái nhợt. Hai người lặng yên nhìn nhau.

Ngô Lỗi nhất thời không thể chấp nhận được, mắt chậm rãi chuyển động, cậu hỏi: “Ngày này cuối cùng vẫn đến sao?”

"Phải.”

“Nhưng em… còn chưa sẵn sàng.”

"Những chuyện thế này vĩnh viễn cũng không thể nào chuẩn bị sẵn sàng được.”

Thời gian còn chưa quá trễ, sau 0 giờ còn một chuyến bay, khoang hạng nhất chỉ còn hai vé.

Tay Ngô Lỗi cầm di động run đến mức không thể nào bấm trúng vị trí, lần đầu tiên trong lòng cậu nổi lên dấu hiệu suy sụp. Lưu Hạo Nhiên giật lấy di động muốn Ngô Lỗi bình tĩnh lại.

“Nghe anh nói này, giờ để anh đặt vé, gọi điện thoại báo cho nhân viên của em. Em đi thay quần áo, sắp xếp đồ dùng cá nhân đi, lấy va li cỡ nhỏ, đến sân bay chúng ta có thể không có thời gian ký gửi hành lý. Xếp thêm hai bộ quần áo đi, mấy ngày tới em sẽ không có thời gian về nhà đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi như bị đánh thức, giơ tay vỗ trán, “Được, em biết rồi.”

Nhanh chóng đặt vé xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng trên ban công gọi điện thoại, hắn không thể liên tục lặp lại tin xấu này kích thích Ngô Lỗi. Qua kính cửa sổ sát đất, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi đang ngồi xổm dưới đất sắp xếp đồ vật, rối loạn một lúc, lại đờ đẫn một lúc.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi mấy cuộc điện thoại, hủy lịch trình công việc hôm sau của mình, gọi Trần Tây đang uống rượu đi qua nhà thầy Lận.

“Thầy của Lỗi Lỗi mất rồi, mới lúc nãy thôi. Tình huống cụ thể bọn em cũng không rõ lắm, chắc là sẽ vội trở về trong đêm. Anh qua trước xem thử.”

Bên kia im lặng khoảng ba giây, “Anh qua liền đây. Bảo Lỗi Lỗi đừng đau buồn quá.”

Họ lại xưng hô cậu như ngày xưa, giống như một kiểu an ủi.

Nhưng dù có thế nào, cũng không ai có thể trở lại quá khứ nữa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi vào giúp Ngô Lỗi kiểm tra đồ một lượt rồi khóa va li lại. Tài xế đang chờ ở dưới.

Trợ lý đẩy cửa vào, vẻ mặt cũng rất thận trọng, hô một tiếng sếp với Ngô Lỗi xong thì chính mình lại muốn khóc trước.

“Còn lại giao cho mọi người, có việc gì thì liên lạc.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dặn dò.

Ngô Lỗi như đã mất đi khả năng nói, không thể nói nổi nên lời, gương mặt dưới vành mũ không lộ một biểu cảm nào cả. Một tấm chắn đã được dựng lên, đau thương hay khổ sở chưa kịp chảy ra từ kẽ hở. May là bên cạnh còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu để Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ đạo tất cả, mình thì đi theo sau hắn hoảng hốt lên máy bay.

Nhiệt độ trong khoang máy bay rất thấp, Lưu Hạo Nhiên xin hai cái chăn khoác trên người Ngô Lỗi. Tay Ngô Lỗi vô cùng lạnh, lúc này dù là Nam hay Bắc thì thời tiết đã hoàn toàn ấm lên, thêm mấy tuần nữa là sẽ ngửi được hương vị mùa hè.

Ở dưới chăn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm chặt bàn tay run rẩy của Ngô Lỗi, muốn truyền thêm cho cậu ít sức mạnh.

May mắn là đường đi rất thuận lợi, không có va chạm gì, nửa đêm đã đến.

Xe ngừng ở giao lộ, còn một đoạn đường thì phải đi bộ vào.

Nhà của thầy Lận ở một khu dân cư cũ, có một cái sân nhỏ, mùa hè đến, cây leo xanh bò cả một mặt tường.

Ngô Lỗi đã trải qua rất nhiều thời gian ở ngôi nhà xinh đẹp cũ xưa này, có được rất nhiều tri thức cùng những kỷ niệm đẹp.

Bây giờ cậu đứng ngoài cửa, sinh tử cách biệt, không biết phải bước vào như thế nào.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bóp vai Ngô Lỗi.

“Sau khi vào trong thì hãy nâng cao tinh thần lên, qua buổi tối này, khi trời sáng, sẽ có vô vàn việc lớn nhỏ cần em đưa ra quyết định.”

“Em không làm được, em không biết gì cả… Em……” Giọng Ngô Lỗi run rẩy.

“Sẽ có rất nhiều người giúp em, chú bác cô dì, bạn bè, bọn anh sẽ ở bên em. Mấy việc liệm và mai táng sẽ có người chuyên làm thực hiện, nhưng em là người thân.”

“Lễ tang là việc cuối cùng mà người còn sống có thể làm cho người mất, đưa người đó đi đoạn đường cuối cùng, rốt cuộc cũng là để người còn sống an ủi bản thân. Sau khi đi vào rồi, muốn khóc cứ khóc, khóc xong lau khô nước mắt, thì phải gánh vác trách nhiệm.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, chỉ nói một chữ được, bụng dạ không yên đi vào trước.

Vào rạng sáng, tuyên bố cáo phó.

Sau phút mở đầu, những chuyện còn lại như nước chảy thành sông, từng chuyện đều được sắp xếp thích hợp.

Ngô Lỗi vốn tưởng mình không biết làm gì cả, kết quả lại phát hiện đến một bước kia, người ta tự nhiên đều sẽ biết làm tất cả.

Dẫu sao cũng chỉ là việc vặt trên đời, lúc đầu không hiểu cái gì cả, người có kinh nghiệm ở bên chỉ bảo vài cái, dần dần cũng biết nên làm thế nào.

Lúc còn sống thầy Lận từng làm rất nhiều công việc, hai vợ chồng kết rất nhiều bạn bè, học trò khắp nơi.

Sau khi tin tức truyền ra, rất nhiều người lục tục tới phúng viếng, mỗi ngày từ sáng đến tối không dứt không nghỉ, buổi tối còn phải theo quy củ mà trực bên linh cữu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở cạnh cậu một ngày, bị Ngô Lỗi đuổi về làm việc.

Ngô Lỗi thấy điện thoại của hắn còn kêu dữ dội hơn so với mình, nhớ lại hôm đó hắn nói vốn là hôm sau còn có lịch trình. Cậu vỗ đầu, bận quá đến mụ cả đầu rồi.

Phỏng vấn đổi sang tối hôm sau, đổi thành phỏng vấn qua điện thoại. Chuyện xảy ra bất ngờ, còn rất nhiều việc phải làm, cuộc sống không thể cứ dừng lại như vậy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không thể luôn ở bên cậu. Có thời gian rảnh hắn lại chạy tới, nửa ngày, vài giờ, không thể giúp được gì nhiều, chỉ có bưng trà rót nước cho khách, hối thúc Ngô Lỗi ăn gì đó. Đề phòng còn chưa tới ngày, cậu đã sinh bệnh.

Trên thực tế, ở giai đoạn đó, con người rất khó sụp đổ hẳn, vẫn còn thoi thóp một hơi, bị vô vàn chuyện phức tạp và khách khứa lấp đầy tất cả thời gian, chỉ còn cảm giác tê dại với bi thương, đau đớn, đói khát.

Ngày thứ ba, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cùng đến với ông chủ ban đầu của mình. Mấy năm nay hắn đã sớm ra làm riêng, hoàn toàn độc lập, nhưng họ vẫn còn liên hệ chặt chẽ.

Họ đến buổi chiều, vừa lúc là thời gian rảnh, không nhiều người lắm.

Lúc đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ đứng ở cửa nhìn từ xa.

Người ta tới khấn vái, khom lưng ba lần, nói một câu cố lên, Ngô Lỗi khom lưng đáp trả. Nếu là tình cảm sâu đậm thì khấn vái xong lại quỳ xuống, cậu cũng phải dập đầu đáp lễ. Người có tâm lại không phải số ít.

Sau khi khách khứa đi rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến lên.

“Hôm nay quỳ bao nhiêu lần?”

Ngô Lỗi xua tay, “Nhiều quá quên mất rồi.”

Sau ba ngày cậu đã ứng đối tự nhiên.

Vào nhà, Ngô Lỗi thấy ấm trà đã cạn, không đợi người khác làm, cậu cầm lấy đi rửa sạch lại thay trà, chờ nước nấu sôi.

Ngắn ngủi mấy ngày, Ngô Lỗi gầy đi rất nhiều, áo sơ mi đen vốn vừa người giờ lại trống rất nhiều ở phần eo.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng ở sau, đặt tay lên vai Ngô Lỗi, để cậu thả lỏng, không cần vô thức căng chặt như vậy.

Ngô Lỗi sụp vai, tay chống lên cạnh bàn, cúi đầu nhắm mắt lại.

Như muốn ngăn nước mắt lại, nhưng cậu không có nước mắt.

Ngô Lỗi xoay người ôm Lưu Hạo Nhiên một chút, “Trên người anh có mùi thật thơm, hóa ra không phải em bị tịt mũi.”

Khi Ngô Lỗi thả tay ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm lại, “Vậy em ôm một cái nữa đi, ngửi thêm một lúc nữa.”

Ở cửa bếp, thông qua khe hở bằng bàn tay, cô Lận thoáng thấy được. Bà thở dài, lại quay trở về, lúc ngồi xuống bà nói: “Nước còn chưa sôi, ta đợi một chút đi, xin lỗi nhé.” Khách liên tục nói không sao.

Nước sôi rồi, Ngô Lỗi pha trà, đặt ly và ấm trà lên khay bưng lên bàn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ động bưng lên, cúi người rót bốn ly trà nóng.

Lễ tang khiến những người vốn đã lâu không gặp lại lần nữa cùng ngồi ôn chuyện, nhắc lại chuyện cũ năm xưa.

Dù chuyện vui hay khúc mắc đều tựa như bụi bặm, nhẹ nhàng lướt qua, bay trong không trung, rơi trên mặt đất.

Cuối cùng đều chỉ có một câu, cô giữ sức khỏe.

Nói cho bà Lận, nói cho chính mình.

Lúc ông chủ đi rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không đi cùng, mà khăng khăng lưu lại cùng Ngô Lỗi gác đêm.

Lễ tang bảo lưu lại một phần nghi thức truyền thống, rất phức tạp. Lưu Hạo Nhiên than thở một câu đúng là dằn vặt người sống.

“Đã coi như là tối giản rồi đấy.” Ngô Lỗi ngồi bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, họ sóng vai ngồi trong sân.

Ban ngày thời tiết tốt, khi trời mới tối thì nhiệt độ rất dễ chịu.

Lại một mùa hè nữa sắp đến, mùa luôn chuyển vòng như vậy, tháng đổi năm dời.

Trong thành phố rất khó thấy được sao, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nheo mắt muốn tìm được một ngôi sao.

Cậu đụng vài vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh nghĩ người ta khi chết đi rồi có biến thành sao trên trời không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng bắt chước dáng vẻ của Ngô Lỗi, nheo mắt nhìn lên trời đêm thăm thẳm, “Có lẽ sẽ có, có lẽ sẽ không. Quãng đường làm người dù sao cũng đã kết thúc, anh luôn cảm thấy là vũ trụ rất bao la, ta nên đi lên con đường kế tiếp.”

“Thành sao, thành tuyết, thành biển, thành gió đều được.” Ngô Lỗi ngừng một chút rồi thêm một câu, “…Nhưng đừng làm người nữa.”

“Ừ.”

Tới sau nửa đêm, nhiệt độ không khí giảm xuống không ít.

“Em buồn ngủ chưa?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu.

“Lạnh không?”

“Hơi lạnh.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tìm ra cái áo gió to rộng mà mình để dự phòng trên xe, khoác ra ngoài đồ của Ngô Lỗi, bao bọc lấy cậu.

“Anh không lạnh à?”

“Không lạnh, nhưng mà có hơi buồn ngủ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngượng ngùng cười.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mệt nhưng lại không chịu đi ngủ, câu được câu không nói chuyện với Ngô Lỗi, sau đó đầu gật gù, ngả sang dựa vào vai Ngô Lỗi ngủ mất.

Cảm nhận được sức nặng trên vai, Ngô Lỗi hơi nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn gương mặt đang ngủ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, và phần ngực đang phập phồng đều đặn.

Thoáng cái đã năm năm kể từ lần cuối họ dựa đầu vào nhau ngủ.

Thời gian mới là ngọn gió không bao giờ đuổi kịp.

Ngô Lỗi quấn chặt quần áo trên người, không để một chút gió nào lọt vào, gối trên vai là Lưu Hạo Nhiên gối đã vô tình ngủ rồi. Cậu vẫn không cảm thấy buồn ngủ nên cứ ngồi như vậy cho đến khi trời trở sáng.

Buổi sáng, lúc rời đi, Ngô Lỗi tiễn Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến cửa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên nói muốn Ngô Lỗi lại tiễn hắn thêm một đoạn. Ngô Lỗi đồng ý.

Hai bên con đường hẹp, cây xanh rợp bóng, ánh mặt trời xuyên qua khe hở giữa tán cây rậm rạp. Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi sóng vai đi trên con đường nhỏ về nơi đậu xe.

Đó hẳn là một buổi sáng thật đẹp, thời tiết tốt, không khí tốt, tất cả đều tốt.

Một sớm mùa xuân bình thường của hầu hết mọi người.

Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc nữa, Ngô Lỗi phải trở lại linh đường, bắt đầu một ngày bận rộn.

Ngày mai là ngày đưa tang, người tới ngày càng nhiều, Ngô Lỗi sẽ có một ngày cuối cùng bận rộn hơn bao giờ hết.

Đi đến cạnh xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa sau ra.

“Gì vậy, muốn đưa em đi à?” Trải qua mấy ngày xoa dịu, tâm trạng của Ngô Lỗi đã tốt lên rất nhiều, nói chuyện cũng thoải mái hơn.

“Anh thì rất muốn, nhưng lần này không dám.”

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi vẫn ngồi lên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mò tìm cả buổi trong thùng đồ nghề trên xe, miệng lầm bầm “Anh nhớ là ở đây mà”, cuối cùng lấy ra một lọ thuốc mỡ. Hắn mở cửa bên kia ra ngồi vào.

“Tự em bôi hay để anh?”

Ngô Lỗi lộ vẻ khó hiểu, “Em không có bị thương.”

“Nhìn là biết mấy ngày nay em đi ngủ không cởi quần áo ra, em thử kéo quần lên nhìn đầu gối xem.”

Ngô Lỗi ngờ vực kéo ống quần lên thì thấy đầu gối mình có hai mảng bầm tím.

“Em… Trước đó em không cảm giác được chút gì.” Bản thân Ngô Lỗi cũng rất kinh ngạc.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dùng đầu ngón tay chọc vào, “Cảm giác được chưa?”

Cậu hô lên một tiếng che lại vết bầm nơi đầu gối, “Có có, anh đừng chạm vào.”

“Tự em bôi hay sao?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa thuốc mỡ cho Ngô Lỗi, “Bôi vừa phải tán nhanh hơn.”

“Hay là anh bôi đi.”

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng người điều chỉnh tư thế, đưa hai chân về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cậu lấy di động trong túi ra định lướt xem tin tức mấy ngày nay bị bỏ qua. Chưa đến một phút đồng hồ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã nghe thấy một tiếng cạch rất nhỏ. Di động rơi lên ngực Ngô Lỗi, từ trên người trượt xuống ghế.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ rồi.

Trong tâm trạng hoàn toàn thả lỏng, cậu không chống lại giấc ngủ nữa, để cơn buồn ngủ len lỏi vào.

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhẹ nhàng hơn, cẩn thận quan sát vẻ mặt Ngô Lỗi để không đánh thức cậu. Hắn nhanh chóng bôi thuốc rồi kéo ống quần Ngô Lỗi xuống lại.

Hắn vốn định để Ngô Lỗi ngủ thêm nửa giờ nữa mới đánh thức cậu. Nhưng khi hắn nhìn giờ, mới vừa hai mươi phút, Ngô Lỗi ngủ mê rùng mình một cái đã tự tỉnh.

“Sao em lại ngủ vậy?” Nói rồi cậu hoảng loạn muốn mở cửa đi ra.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cậu lại, “Mới hai mươi phút, mới hai mươi phút thôi, giờ còn rất sớm mà.”

Ngô Lỗi lau mặt thật mạnh.

“Em căng thẳng quá, em sợ xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Lúc rời đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên trấn an cậu, “Sẽ nhanh thôi, ngày mai là xong rồi. Chịu đựng đi, rồi sẽ kết thúc thôi.”

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở ven đường gật đầu, khóe miệng có một nụ cười bình tĩnh, nhìn theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên rời đi.

Hôm lễ tang là một ngày đầy mây, mưa bụi phất phơ.

Mọi người tới đưa người mất đi đoạn đường cuối cùng, rất nhiều người nổi tiếng trong nghề đều xuất hiện.

Ngô Lỗi mặc toàn màu đen, âu phục gọn gàng trang trọng, cô giáo thì mặc một bộ váy dài màu đen. Cậu khoác tay bà đi như trước.

Tính thời gian thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên sắp tới rồi, Ngô Lỗi cầm ô đứng ở cửa nhà tang lễ chờ hắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên luôn không mang dù theo, trên xe của hắn có đủ thứ, áo khoác dự phòng thuốc tan vết bầm đều có, lại chỉ không nhớ bỏ một cái dù.

Khách đến tham gia lễ tang nối đuôi nhau tiến vào, câu đối phúng điếu và vòng hoa đầy ắp tràn ra khỏi cửa. Giữa một mảng đen rậm rạp xen lẫn chút màu trắng, như mây đen trên trời rơi xuống đất. Thấy Ngô Lỗi đứng chờ ở cửa, đa số người đến đều dừng lại chào hỏi cậu, cậu cũng gật đầu cúi người chào.

Lúc xuống xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thoáng nhìn một cái đã thấy được Ngô Lỗi. Cậu quá nổi bật trong đám đông, dù là gương mặt tuấn tú nhợt nhạt hay thân hình cao lớn. Ngô Lỗi cũng nhìn thấy hắn nên đi xuống bậc thang. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi nhanh tới trước, tới phía dưới dù của Ngô Lỗi.

Mưa trở nên to hơn một chút, từng hạt vỗ vào vải dù đen.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉnh lại cà vạt thay Ngô Lỗi, một bàn tay đặt trên vai cậu, kiềm chế hành vi càng thân mật hơn.

Ngô Lỗi cắm một đóa hoa hồng trắng đã chuẩn bị sẵn vào túi áo ngực của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Cả đời thầy đều rất lãng mạn, thầy thích nhất hoa hồng. Hôm nay là lần cuối cùng, chúng ta đưa thầy đi thế này đi.”

Lễ tang không được công khai với truyền thông, phóng viên chỉ có thể chờ ở cửa, máy ảnh đuổi theo họ hệt như nhiều năm trước, cả trong mưa cũng có thể nghe được tiếng chụp ảnh liên tục.

Sau sự việc kia, ba bốn năm qua, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi hiếm khi cùng xuất hiện công khai.

Nào ngờ lần xuất hiện công khai này lại là ở lễ tang.

Chuyện đời khó lường, người tính không bằng trời tính.

“Chính là hôm nay.”

“Chính là hôm nay.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lặp lại, “Qua mấy giờ nữa, tất cả sẽ kết thúc.”

“Chúng ta vào thôi.”

Sau khi kết thúc lễ tang, Ngô Lỗi đặt mấy bàn tiệc ở khách sạn mời bạn bè thân thích.

Biểu cảm của mọi người đều thả lỏng, ăn một bữa cơm đơn giản, coi như lại qua được một điểm mấu chốt. Không khí trong bữa tiệc cũng khá tốt, có người khen đồ ăn hôm đó đơn giản nhưng không kém phần tinh tế.

Phần cáo biệt cũng đều giản lược, chỉ giữ lại nghi thức cơ bản nhất. Có người sống cả một đời, ngay cả phần cáo biệt cuối cùng cũng giữ lại phong cách sống của mình.

Cô giáo cầm tay Ngô Lỗi, vỗ nhẹ lên mu bàn tay cậu, “Em làm tốt lắm.”

Kết thúc tiệc giải uế, Ngô Lỗi muốn đưa cô giáo về nhà lại bị ngăn cản.

“Mấy ngày nay người đến người đi ồn ào ầm ĩ, thấy quá nhiều người, nói quá nhiều lời rồi, cô cũng cần yên tĩnh nghỉ ngơi. Không cần em ở cùng đâu, em về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi, mệt chết rồi đúng không, thằng bé ngốc này.”

“Nhiệm vụ này giao cho em,” cô giáo gọi Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng bên cạnh, “Em đưa nó về, để nó ngủ một giấc thật ngon. Em xem mắt nó kìa.”

Ngô Lỗi mất tự nhiên né một chút, càng làm lộ ra tơ máu trong mắt.

“Em không sao mà…”

Sau khi tiễn cô giáo lên xe, ở cửa khách sạn chỉ còn Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi.

Lần này là hoàn toàn kết thúc.

“Đi chỗ anh hay về nhà em?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên trưng cầu ý kiến của Ngô Lỗi.

“Về nhà, em muốn về nhà.”

Nói xong, Ngô Lỗi chẳng thèm để ý mà ngồi xổm xuống bên đường, chân cậu như biết được tất cả đã kết thúc rồi nên lập tức đình công. Lưu Hạo Nhiên phải mở cửa xe đỡ cậu lên xe.

Mây đen bao phủ thành phố chậm chạp không chịu tan, Ngô Lỗi để mặc bản thân ngã vào trong xe như bùn nhão, nhắm mắt lại không nói lời nào.

Cậu đã nói hết lời, làm hết chuyện, giờ phút này trong ngực cậu chỉ tràn ngập sự trống rỗng.

Qua một tuần, kết thúc quay phim, nửa đêm chạy về, báo tang, trực linh cữu, đưa ma, tất cả tựa như một giấc mộng vội vàng. Cả nỗi đau buồn của cậu cũng đều mơ hồ vội vàng.

Có người bị lưu lại trong quá khứ, thời gian vĩnh viễn dừng bước trên người họ, không còn mang theo họ đi tới trước nữa. Càng ngày sẽ có càng nhiều người quên họ, dấu vết của họ sẽ bị xóa sạch trên đời từng ngày một. Mặt trời dâng lên từ phía Đông, trên nấm mồ, hoa dại và cỏ xanh sinh sôi không ngừng.

Vĩnh viễn chia xa, trọn đời thương nhớ.

Tử biệt là gì? Đây chính là tử biệt.

Lúc gần đi, Ngô Lỗi khom lưng nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở trong xe: “Đau hơn rất nhiều so với tưởng tượng của em.”

Hơn nữa sẽ càng ngày càng đau, lặng lẽ khuếch tán trong cơ thể, bành trướng, vỡ tan.

“Nhưng em sẽ không uống thuốc nữa.”

Ngô Lỗi biết rõ, sau khi rời khỏi một nhà tù, cậu sắp bị nỗi đau khổ mới bao quanh.

Chưa ai từng dạy cậu làm sao để đối mặt với sự mất đi hoàn toàn và sự chia xa hoàn toàn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói đúng, chúng ta vĩnh viễn cũng không thể nào chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Sự trưởng thành đột ngột từ trên trời giáng xuống này khiến người không kịp trở tay.


	22. Chương 22

22.

Ngô Lỗi biến mất một thời gian không có tin tức.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết Ngô Lỗi đang bận chuyện gì, hay là cậu không làm gì cả mà tự tay dừng thời gian lại vào ngày kết thúc lễ tang. Hắn không giống như bình thường, chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đau khổ là sẽ để Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh, Ngô Lỗi muốn gì hắn sẽ cho cái đó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ bây giờ Ngô Lỗi cần thời gian hơn bất kỳ lúc nào khác trong quá khứ, cậu cần ở một mình, tự mình suy ngẫm. Sự quan tâm của hắn là dư thừa, là từng cọng rơm chồng lên trên đau đớn.

Không có lý gì mà người chịu đau thương lại phải an ủi người khác.

Một năm nay có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra với họ, sinh tử vội vàng, không kịp phản ứng.

Giữa trưa, sau khi kết thúc một cuộc họp báo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thay quần áo cùng rời đi.

Mặt trời oi ả chói chang, mùa hè đến hẹn lại tới.

Con người sẽ không ngừng thay đổi, chuyện đời luôn khó lường, chỉ có bốn mùa xuân hạ thu đông thì sẽ luôn lặp lại.

Tôn Nhẫm hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Xuân đi hạ đến, chị cứ không hỏi được cậu, theo đuổi được người ta chưa? Có đồng ý chưa?” Ý cô đang nói đến Ngô Lỗi.

Họ đứng cùng nhau ở cạnh thùng rác trong nhà xe hút thuốc, cửa thoát hiểm cách đó không xa đang rộng mở, một luồng gió mát lạnh thổi vào.

“Còn kém một chút nữa.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười, hút xong thì vào xe trước.

Nhiều năm như vậy luôn còn kém một chút nữa.

Đêm trước Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngủ không ngon, sau khi xong việc, hắn về nhà ngủ trưa một giấc thật dài, mãi đến khi trời tối hẳn mới tỉnh lại.

Mở tủ lạnh lộ ra ánh sáng vàng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy nước lạnh rồi đóng lại. Trong phòng bếp lại khôi phục bóng tối tĩnh lặng.

Hắn nửa mê nửa tỉnh đứng trong nhà bếp uống nước, chất lỏng lạnh lẽo chảy vào khoang miệng, lướt qua cổ họng, giúp hắn từ từ tỉnh dậy khỏi cơn mụ mị do giấc ngủ ban ngày.

Từ góc độ này nhìn ra ngoài có thể thấy được rất xa. Trời mùa hè khi sẫm tối luôn lập lòe lóe sáng.

Đúng lúc này, Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa, người đột nhiên đến thăm sụp vành mũ xuống rất thấp, chỉ lộ ra nửa mặt dưới.

“Có ngạc nhiên không nào?”

Không chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời, Ngô Lỗi đã chen qua vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà vào. Cậu tự do đi vào nhà bếp, tay chống một cái ngồi lên trên bàn bếp, đưa lưng về cảnh đêm ngoài cửa sổ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lặng yêu đi theo sau Ngô Lỗi.

Đây là lần đầu tiên họ gặp lại nhau sau lễ tang.

“Gần đây em làm gì?”

“Không làm gì cả.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, bưng ly nước Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống một nửa lên, “Ăn cơm, ngủ, ngẩn người. Trời càng ngày càng nóng nên ngày nào em cũng ăn kem rất nhiều. Thỉnh thoảng cũng dùng cách của anh, ăn xong một nửa thì đổ ít rượu vào, đôi khi là rượu Rum, đôi khi là Whiskey.”

“Không sợ béo à?”

Ngô Lỗi kéo cái áo hoodie đen không hợp mùa trên người một cái, trong áo trống rỗng, “Em liên tục sụt cân. Em ăn mãi dù là ngày hay đêm. Đồ ngọt, bánh Scone phết một lớp kem rất dày và mứt trái cây, rạng sáng thì ăn mì gói, uống rượu… Nhưng vẫn giảm ba, bốn ký, em không biết phải làm sao cả.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng trước mặt Ngô Lỗi nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, như sợ cậu sẽ bỏ chạy, “Anh sẽ đưa em đi khám, lẽ ra anh nên đưa em đi khám sớm hơn.”

Ngô Lỗi không phản đối ngay nhưng cũng không đồng ý. Cậu đổi chủ đề, đặt tay lên vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Em hơi nhớ anh nên đến nhìn anh. Còn anh có nhớ em không?”

“Anh…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa nói hết câu thì thấy tay Ngô Lỗi vuốt dọc theo cánh tay hắn xuống dưới mò vào trong áo ngủ của mình, mân mê bên quần ngủ, ý đồ rõ ràng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngừng thở, đè lại bàn tay đang quấy rối, “Ngô Lỗi, em có biết trông em rất khác thường không?”

“Thế à? Không gặp nhau lâu như vậy rồi, anh không muốn à? Giờ anh không có cảm giác sao? Em có thể khẩu giao cho anh trước rồi ta lại…” Ngô Lỗi vừa nói vừa dùng thêm sức tóm lấy quần ngủ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu từ trên trượt xuống muốn ngồi xổm phục vụ cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giữ chặt Ngô Lỗi lại không để cậu làm được. Hắn tìm ánh mắt cậu, khiến cậu nhìn thẳng vào mình, “Chuyện em không giải quyết được thì có lên giường với anh cũng không thay đổi được đâu. Em làm sao vậy hả, nói cho anh đi?”

Ban đầu, Ngô Lỗi giận dỗi, bướng bỉnh nói vài lần “Có thể mà”. Cậu giãy giụa rất mạnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên khó khăn lắm mới kiềm cậu lại được. Cuối cùng, dưới ánh mắt nôn nóng đau lòng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi khóc lên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy một giọt nước mắt thật lớn chảy ra khỏi hốc mắt Ngô Lỗi, sau đó là giọt thứ hai, rồi giọt thứ ba, nước mắt nhanh chóng ướt đẫm mặt cậu.

Rốt cuộc cậu cũng chịu khóc, cuối cùng cũng có thể khóc được.

Ngô Lỗi từng cho là mình đã mất đi khả năng khóc.

Trong quá khứ, có rất nhiều đêm cậu nằm trên mặt đất, trợn mắt nhìn trần nhà đến hừng đông, trong cơ thể như bị đào rỗng, cứ như một lễ tang một ngọn lửa đã mang đi một bộ phận nào đó của cơ thể cậu.

“Không hề có gì cả, không hề có gì cả…” Ngô Lỗi chỉ nghẹn ngào lặp lại câu đó.

Cậu nói là không hề có gì cả.

Cậu vùi đầu vào hõm vai của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nước mắt ấm áp thấm ướt vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh biết cảm giác của em, anh biết. Anh cũng là người từng trải mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ lưng Ngô Lỗi, không ngăn cản mà cứ để mặc cậu khóc.

Những thủ tục tang lễ phức tạp đã làm hao mòn đi tất cả kiên nhẫn của con người, ngay cả đau thương cũng không thể tự do cảm nhận. Đây có lẽ là một cách để những người thân không đến mức suy sụp ngay lúc đó. Nhưng chuyện gì cũng sẽ có lúc kết thúc, sau khi tất cả nghi thức trang trọng kết thúc, những cảm xúc hư vô bộn bề sẽ lại trỗi dậy, dần dần cắn nuốt người ở lại.

Người ở lại phải làm sao để giải thoát?

Người ở lại không thể giải thoát.

“Nhiều năm như vậy rồi, em mệt mỏi quá, rất mệt, cũng rất chán ghét. Em không muốn làm người lớn nữa, chúng ta quay lại như trước đi…”

Ngô Lỗi gian nan nói hai câu rồi dừng lại, trong lời nói lẫn rất nhiều quãng im lặng. Năm mười tám tuổi bước vào thế giới người trưởng thành, họ đã từng khí phách hùng hồn hứa hẹn rất nhiều, muốn gánh vác trách nhiệm, muốn chống đỡ tất cả, muốn toàn tâm toàn ý bảo về những gì họ thật lòng yêu thương. Hôm nay năm tháng phí hoài, khắp người mệt mỏi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi nghe cậu nói, người trong lòng như một hòn đảo cô độc kiệt sức.

Đảo cô độc không cần người dạy bảo hắn nữa, cũng đã nghe đủ những lời khuyên và an ủi, đảo cô độc chỉ muốn một cái ôm.

Thế nên họ ngồi trên sàn thật lâu thật dài, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi không nói một lời.

Nửa đêm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động đặt ở một bên lên thì thấy một giờ trước Trần Tây có nhắn tin, chính thức thông báo ngày thành hôn của mình. Trước đó gã vẫn luôn chuẩn bị, giờ cuối cùng cũng đã quyết định xong.

“Anh này đúng là sắp kết hôn rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi vội kiểm tra di động của mình thì phát hiện cũng có tin như vậy, “Em cứ tưởng anh ấy lại nói bừa.”

“Lúc này là thật sự.”

Hôn lễ của Trần Tây sắp đến là tin tốt duy nhất mà họ có được gần đây.

“Ta là phù rể à?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

“Tất nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi hít một cái, tay cầm di động, “Không ngờ cái người không đáng tin cậy nhất trong chúng ta lại kết hôn trước.”

Tin tức tốt làm tan đi những u buồn dày đậm của Ngô Lỗi, cậu vươn hai tay để Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo mình.

Đứng dậy khỏi mặt đất, Ngô Lỗi không thả tay ra mà lưu luyến ôm Lưu Hạo Nhiên thêm một chút, sau đó nói bên tai hắn: “Em muốn gọi điện thoại.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngầm hiểu, “Được, vậy anh đi tắm. Gọi điện xong thì em tự lên lầu nhé.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi lên, bóng lưng hắn biến mất trong tầm mắt cậu, sau đó cậu mới quay số gọi người đại diện.

Việc khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên không tưởng được chính là lần này, ngày hôm sau tỉnh dậy Ngô Lỗi không lập tức mặc quần bỏ đi, mà rất tự nhiên ở lại nhà hắn.

Vì thế, mỗi ngày về nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên đều có thể thấy Ngô Lỗi nằm đủ mọi tư thế trên sô pha mà chào hắn.

“Hi.”

Hai ba ngày sau Lưu Hạo Nhiên không kiềm được phải hỏi.

“Em chưa đi luôn à?”

“Sao thế, không muốn nhìn thấy em à?”

“Cũng không phải.”

“Không phải thì nhanh ăn cơm đi, chờ anh em đói chết rồi này.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên có một dì giúp việc nấu cơm, nấu cơm nhà rất ngon, gần đây vì có Ngô Lỗi nên đến thường xuyên hơn trước. Khi nào hắn rảnh về nhà sớm, mới vừa vào cửa đã có thể nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi trò chuyện với dì giúp việc, tiếng nói chuyện truyền ra từ nhà bếp.

Sau bữa tối, nhân lúc trời tối, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa Ngô Lỗi ra ngoài đi dạo gần nhà, tiện đường mua ít đồ ăn vặt và trái cây cầm trên tay. Họ chậm rãi đi từng bước trong đêm hè, xuyên qua gió đêm.

Ngô Lỗi để lộ ra sự dính người rất hiếm thấy của mình, cái này Lưu Hạo Nhiên trước đó không hề phát hiện. Đi đường phải đi sát vào hắn, ngủ cũng dán sát hắn, tần suất dắt tay và đòi hôn càng ngày càng cao.

Có khi cậu cố ý giả ngốc hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên cái gì đó, nhưng trí nhớ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất tốt, hỏi lại cậu: “Anh nhớ là em biết mà?”

Như thế được vài lần, cuối cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhịn không được hỏi, “Rốt cuộc là em muốn làm gì hả?”

Ngô Lỗi bị phát hiện cũng chỉ bình thản nhún vai, “Em thấy trên mạng nói đàn ông thích như vậy. Anh hỏi hắn những chuyện mà hắn biết rõ, hắn giải thích cho anh thì sẽ rất có cảm giác thành tựu.”

“Em lầm người rồi, anh thì không cần.”

“Ồ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn bóng lưng Ngô Lỗi vung vẩy tay rời đi, hắn đưa tay sờ ngực.

Ngô Lỗi rất khác thường, khác thường nghĩa là không bình thường. Nhưng cụ thể ra sao thì tạm thời Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết được.

Hôn lễ của Trần Tây diễn ra vào một ngày cuối tuần đẹp trời, dự báo là trời nắng, nhiệt độ lại không cao, có bộ phận ngoài trời thì cánh đàn ông mặc Âu phục cũng sẽ không vất vả lắm.

Chú rể không biết gần đây Ngô Lỗi không ở nhà nên gửi cả hai bộ quần áo cho phù rể đến nhà Ngô Lỗi, hơn nữa còn phải tự mình đi lấy quà kết hôn đã đặt, thứ sáu là buổi tối cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi ở lại nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Trước khi ngủ, Ngô Lỗi ngồi trên giường nói: “Có một thứ em vẫn cứ chưa kịp cho anh xem.”

“Cái gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghi hoặc.

Ngô Lỗi tỏ vẻ bí ẩn quay người đi, từ từ chậm rãi vén áo thun lên, sau đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên phát hiện trên eo Ngô Lỗi có thêm một hình xăm.

Một đóa hoa hồng đen phong cách phác họa đơn giản.

Tinh xảo, rung động, không hề diễm tục.

Vết sẹo năm xưa đã được ngụy trang thành nhành hoa hồng, ở một đầu thêm một đóa hoa đơn giản. Che giấu gần như hoàn hảo.

Giống như lần đầu nhìn thấy vết sẹo đó, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không dám dùng sức mà chỉ đưa đầu ngón tay khẽ chạm, hơi ngứa.

Hắn hỏi: “Đau không?”

“Không đau, hình nhỏ nên làm rất nhanh, rất đơn giản.” Ngô Lỗi đáp.

“Sao lại quyết định làm vậy?”

“Chuyện muốn làm thì rồi cũng phải hạ quyết tâm.”

Ngô Lỗi run rẩy một chút, cậu cảm nhận được nụ hôn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở sau lưng.

Đôi môi khô ráo mềm mại chạm lên hình xăm hoa hồng mới của cậu.

Hoa hồng xinh đẹp, ai cũng say mê.

Hoang dại có gai, rồi cũng sẽ bị thương vì nó.

Nụ hôn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên nóng bỏng, cũng thiêu đốt cậu.

Ngô Lỗi muốn né tránh, lại khiến bản thân nhận lấy nụ hôn nóng bỏng từ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Vào thời khắc đó, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ họ là gì đây. Suy nghĩ của cậu bay lơ lửng lên không.

Là bạn tốt sẽ lên giường làm tình.

Hay là người yêu không toàn vẹn không hứa hẹn tương lai?

Cậu nhất định rồi cũng sẽ làm tổn thương Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hết lần này đến lần khác, đồng thời cũng sẽ bị đốt phỏng bởi tình cảm nồng nhiệt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Họ tất đều sẽ bị thương, không ai có thể chiến thắng trong tình yêu.

Là, cậu thừa nhận, là tình yêu.

“Hôm đó anh từ chối em, không muốn em mà.”

Ngô Lỗi rất thù dai, cậu đã bắt đầu hơi thở dốc, ngón tay siết chặt lại nắm lấy khăn trải giường nhạt màu.

“Anh nghĩ là vào thời điểm đó, em không thật sự muốn làm, em chỉ đang đánh cược thôi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở sau lưng hôn dọc lên theo xương sống của Ngô Lỗi, bàn tay vuốt ve bên sườn cậu, ve vuốt hình xăm của Ngô Lỗi, một bộ phận hoàn toàn mới thuộc về thân thể cậu. Mãi đến khi chạm đến sau cổ, chóp mũi đụng đến phần tóc ngắn sau đầu Ngô Lỗi, hắn cắn một cái mới tạm thời từ bỏ.

“Em đúng là rất đau khổ, nhưng cũng thật sự rất muốn… Anh lại cắn em…” Ngô Lỗi vô thức rên một tiếng, ngả ra sau dựa vào lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ở sau lưng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm chặt cậu, “Vậy anh xin lỗi em được không?”

“Em không cần anh xin lỗi.”

“Vậy em muốn cái gì?”

“Muốn anh làm em… Giống như trước đây, đừng mềm lòng, đừng đau lòng, đừng cố dịu dàng, em không cần.” Ngô Lỗi xoay người lại trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nỉ non “Muốn anh làm em”. Cậu nâng mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên lên, nghiêm túc nhìn vào mắt hắn, muốn Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt mình, rồi môi lưỡi quấn quýt quyện lại bên nhau.

Tình dục giữa họ luôn mang theo những va chạm dục vọng nguyên thủy, cướp đoạt lẫn nhau, tranh đấu, phóng túng lại suồng sã, không biết kiềm nén, không có biên giới.

Đặc biệt là không có cảm giác xấu hổ. Họ không hề cảm thấy hổ thẹn với dục vọng của bản thân, thẳng thừng phơi bày khát vọng của bản thân cho người kia thấy.

Ngô Lỗi nhất định phải tự mình chuẩn bị cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem. Cậu nằm trên giường đổ chất bôi trơn không chuẩn ra đầy tay, chất lỏng trong suốt chảy khắp nơi, đọng trên ngực bụng, rơi trên bắp đùi và đáy chậu rộng mở. Ở trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu trước tiên dùng hai ngón tay có chất bôi trơn mò vào lỗ hậu của mình, từng chút một đẩy vào, cố hết sức đưa vào chỗ sâu nhất, lại rút ra, rồi mang theo nhiều chất lỏng hơn nữa xâm nhập khai khẩn. Lúc đầu cậu chỉ khẽ rên rỉ, lẫn vào thở dốc, sau đó khi ra vào cậu vô tình đụng trúng một nơi nhạy cảm, run lên một cái rất rõ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi tự mình làm mông của mình, không kiềm được cúi người xuống bừa bãi hôn cắn cậu. Lúc hắn mút lấy trái khế, Ngô Lỗi né một chút không tránh được, ngón tay cậu còn cắm ở bên trong không lấy ra được, vặn vẹo nửa người trên, “Đừng. Không tan được rồi ngày mai người ta thấy thì làm sao?”

“Em cứ nói là anh làm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đẩy Ngô Lỗi để cậu nằm xuống, phía dưới nhét thêm một ngón tay vào, cùng nhau quấy loạn quấy rối, đầu ngón tay đè áp ở điểm nhô lên của Ngô Lỗi, khiến Ngô Lỗi kêu thành tiếng.

Nụ hôn kéo đến bụng, nước miếng hòa lẫn với chất bôi trơn chảy ra lúc nãy, không thể phân biệt.

Ngô Lỗi căng chặt bụng dưới, cậu đã sớm cương, dương vật cương cứng chảy nước chạm vào cằm Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thay cậu vuốt mấy cái, không có làm giảm bớt. Hắn ngậm sâu vào trong cổ họng của mình, đè ép kích thích phần đỉnh.

Ngón tay Ngô Lỗi không biết đã trượt ra từ khi nào, chỉ có thể thở dốc theo nhịp nhả ra ngậm vào của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, phát ra tiếng rên rỉ đứt quãng. Cậu được Lưu Hạo Nhiên khẩu giao sướng đến cực điểm, khi mở mắt nhìn trần nhà, trước mắt mịt mờ mê mang. Dương vật của cậu ép xuống mặt lưỡi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, khoang miệng ấm mềm bao lấy cậu, lại linh hoạt cuốn lên phần thân, từ gốc đến đỉnh, mỗi một điểm vô cùng nhạy cảm đều được phục vụ. Cùng lúc đó, lỗ hậu cũng hoàn toàn được mở rộng, ngón tay tiến vào không bị cản trở nữa mà trở nên thông thuận.

Ngô Lỗi hô hấp dồn dập, cơ thể càng lúc càng căng ra, đầu ngón tay bấm lấy đầu vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, áp xuống phần lõm. Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng ngậm sâu hơn, phản ứng của cậu càng mãnh liệt, lặp lại vài lần, rốt cuộc bắn đầy ra miệng Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi như được ân xá, nhấn người vào sâu trong giường, giãn tay chân vì cao trào mà cong lại ra.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đẩy mặt Ngô Lỗi lại.

Trên mặt Ngô Lỗi hiện lên vẻ mê mang và lười biếng chỉ có sau khi đạt cực khoái, trong mắt ngấn nước.

Cậu dài giọng hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Làm gì vậy?”

“Làm em.”

Tiếp theo vẻ mặt vui sướng của Ngô Lỗi đông lại, cậu giãy giụa rất mạnh, tiếc là có lòng nhưng không đủ sức, chỉ chống cự vài cái đã bị khống chế.

Giờ cậu mới hiểu hắn thật sự muốn làm cậu, ngay bây giờ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tách hai chân Ngô Lỗi ra, nhân lúc Ngô Lỗi còn đang trong giai đoạn trơ mà thúc vào.

Ngô Lỗi đang nhạy cảm đến mức chỗ nào cũng không thể chạm vào, sờ một cái cũng run rẩy cả buổi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên càng muốn chạm vào cậu, nhanh chóng thúc thẳng một mạch vào sâu bên trong.

Ngón tay không thể bì được với dương vật thật đang cương cứng, lỗ hậu bị căng ra đến tràn đầy, điểm G bị đè nghiến mấy cái, Ngô Lỗi lập tức bị kích thích khóc lên.

“Lưu Hạo Nhiên… Đệch… mẹ… anh chậm một chút, chậm một chút… Xin anh đấy…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm lấy khoeo chân Ngô Lỗi, quay đầu liếm lên đầu gối Ngô Lỗi, “Có thể. Nếu giờ em có thể đứng dậy, anh sẽ để em làm.” Hắn biết rõ hiện giờ Ngô Lỗi bị làm không thể động, không tha mông cậu còn muốn dùng lời nói khích cậu.

Ngô Lỗi che lại đôi mắt đã đỏ hồng vì khóc của mình, “Anh chờ đấy cho em…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đè Ngô Lỗi không cho cậu cử động, đè lại cơ thể đang vùng vẫy và cự tuyệt của cậu, liên tục thúc vào rất nhanh. Giữa những cú thúc dã man hung bạo, Ngô Lỗi dần dịu lại, chịu đựng vượt qua cảm giác khó chịu khi bị đâm vào ở giai đoạn trơ, một lần nữa bị cuốn vào cơn sóng khoái cảm dâng tràn bên trong.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi lại hưng phấn lên. Cậu mò tìm tay hắn mà cuốn lấy, kéo người hắn xuống áp lên muốn hôn hắn. Cơ thể và nơi đó của Ngô Lỗi càng làm càng mềm, mút lấy bao bọc hắn, bên trong vừa chặt vừa có Ngô Lỗi cố tình co rút đè ép.

“Em nhìn em xem, quá hợp bị làm…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cắn môi Ngô Lỗi, nuốt lấy tiếng rên của cậu, thúc thật mạnh mấy cái vào sâu bên trong, kéo Ngô Lỗi cùng bắn. Hắn không đeo bao, lúc mở rộng, bao bị Ngô Lỗi giật lấy ném xuống giường, nói hôm nay không muốn dùng. Lần thứ hai hắn không chạm vào bên dưới Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn đâm đến bắn. Khi đạt cực khoái, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bắn toàn bộ vào bên trong Ngô Lỗi, không chừa một giọt nào.

Mồ hôi và thể dịch không biết từ đâu làm ướt khăn trải giường dưới người, hai người lăn sang phía bên kia giường mà nằm. Trong mông Ngô Lỗi còn lưu lại mấy thứ mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên bắn vào, miệng huyệt không khép được, cử động một cái là như sắp chảy ra.

Ngô Lỗi đẩy Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh đi tắm trước đi.”

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên vương vấn ở eo Ngô Lỗi, hắn nhéo phần mông đầy đặn của cậu một cái, “Em chắc chứ?”

“Em… Thế thì anh đi trước đi, em tới ngay.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi luôn thích nằm lại một lúc, “Để anh đi đổ nước vào bồn tắm, xong rồi thì em vào nhé. Không được ngủ.”

“Được.” Ngô Lỗi đồng ý.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên rời giường đứng ở mép giường, trước tiên ngậm một điếu thuốc đốt lên đưa cho Ngô Lỗi rồi mới lo cho mình.

Lúc sắp vào phòng tắm, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Ngô Lỗi uể oải dựa vào đầu giường mà đổi ý.

“Không vấn đề gì chứ?”

Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm máy ảnh, nghiêng đầu cười, “Chụp ảnh khiêu dâm à? Hoàn toàn không vấn đề gì.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ nhấn nút chụp một lần, chụp xong rồi thì tự mình cúi đầu xem trước.

Bức ảnh đầu tiên khai trương máy ảnh mới thật là một kiệt tác. Xem xong, hắn đứng từ xa vứt máy ảnh lên giường cho Ngô Lỗi, “Xem xong thì tự xóa đi.” Rồi hắn vào phòng tắm.

Ngô Lỗi cầm máy ảnh nhìn bản thân, cả cậu cũng phải thừa nhận đây đúng là một bức ảnh rất đẹp.

Trong phòng ngủ chỉ bật một cái đèn màu ấm áp, hoa văn của chụp đèn chiếu lên tường, mờ ảo phóng đại. Còn cậu thì dựa vào mép giường hờ hững hút thuốc, sương khói bốc lên bao phủ cậu, nhưng không giấu nổi đôi mắt cậu.

Nghe thấy tiếng nước vang, Ngô Lỗi gửi ảnh sang di động của mình rồi bấm xóa hoàn toàn.

Cậu muốn lưu lại làm kỷ niệm. Cậu rất thích mỗi một bức ảnh mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên chụp cho cậu ở mỗi thời điểm khác nhau.

Đặt máy ảnh sang một bên, Ngô Lỗi cẩn thận đứng dậy khỏi giường, cố không để đồ bên trong chảy ra. Cậu vào nhà vệ sinh, bước vào phòng tắm, áp lên lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ra lệnh: “Lấy đồ của anh ra đi, em không sinh con được cho anh đâu.”

Nước ấm nhanh chóng thấm ướt cơ thể cậu.

Dựa vào gạch men trong phòng tắm, phía trước là lạnh, phía sau là nóng.

Tất cả mấy chuyện tắm cùng nhau đều là lời nói dối chỉ để làm một lần hoặc vài lần nữa.

“Sau này chắc anh chỉ dùng tư thế này thôi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bóp eo Ngô Lỗi đâm vào người cậu, hoa hồng đen trên eo Ngô Lỗi vừa vặn nở trong tay hắn.

Khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỉnh lại, trong nhà chỉ còn mình hắn.

Hắn đi một vòng từ trên xuống dưới, cảm giác trong lòng trống vắng. Không có Ngô Lỗi đang ngủ nướng, trong một lúc hắn không thể thích ứng được.

Quần áo phù rể không cần hắn phải lo, tất cả đã có chú rể chuẩn bị. Hắn có thử mặc, kích thước rất phù hợp. Nếu Ngô Lỗi giống hắn thì chắc là cần sửa hơi chật lại một chút.

Đám cưới của Trần Tây diễn ra ở vùng ngoại ô rất xa, khách sạn đúng là rất đẹp, nhưng cũng đúng là rất xa. Sau buổi sáng ngày hôm sau thời gian rất gấp, đêm trước còn có một bữa tiệc độc thân, chiều nay họ phải đi từ những nơi khác nhau đến khách sạn diễn ra đám cưới. Có vẻ là một ngày vô cùng bận rộn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn gương sửa lại cổ tay áo, trong lòng lo lắng thay cho người khác.

Buổi chiều, Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuất phát từ thành phố. Hắn không gọi Ngô Lỗi hỏi cậu khi nào đi, lại vừa khéo gặp phải cậu ở bãi đỗ xe.

Ngô Lỗi đến sau, rất chính xác dừng lại gần sát xe hắn.

“Trùng hợp thế.”

“Trùng hợp thế.”

Ngô Lỗi xuống xe mở cửa sau lấy một cái túi giấy ra, ở trong là áo khoác mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên để lại cho cậu vào đêm canh linh cữu, “Bỏ trên xe cứ quên trả lại cho anh mãi. Em giặt sạch rồi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận lấy túi bỏ vào trong xe, không quên trêu chọc, “Có phải vô cùng cảm động không? Giặt tay từng chút một à?”

Trên mặt Ngô Lỗi đầy vẻ hết chỗ nói, “Kiếp sau đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên khóa xe, họ cùng đi vào đại sảnh khách sạn. Trên đường đi hắn cảm thán tình huống này còn kỳ ảo hơn so với bản thân mình kết hôn.

“Em còn cho là anh ấy phải chơi đến 35 tuổi cơ, bị kích thích bởi cái gì rồi đây.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thuật lại nguyên vẹn cho Ngô Lỗi mấy lời của chú rể.

“Vậy là anh ấy cảm thấy đã đến lúc rồi.” Ngô Lỗi lấy đi một mảnh lá xanh nhỏ đậu trên vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Có lẽ. Anh ấy cũng có thể coi là người khôn ngoan.”

Tiệc độc thân buổi tối không có nhiều người lắm, Trần Tây chủ yếu tổ chức tiệc để đãi bạn bè giúp đỡ gã ngày hôm sau. Dù có chuẩn bị trước như thế nào, ngày hôm đó vẫn sẽ rối loạn không thể lo hết được, thay vì vậy, đêm trước bày tỏ lòng biết ơn sẽ càng tốt hơn một trăm câu tạ lỗi tiếp đãi không chu đáo trong ngày kết hôn.

Tất cả hiếm hoi không uống rượu mà ăn rất nhiều, tụ tập bên nhau cùng người bạn chung của họ vượt qua đêm cuối cùng trước khi lập gia đình.

“Không uống rượu, ngày mai cậu có thể uống đã đời, uống đến không động phòng được luôn.”

“Nhân lúc này anh còn ăn uống được thì ăn thêm chút nữa đi, ngày mai sẽ căng thẳng đến tiêu chảy đấy.”

Có người mang theo đàn ghi-ta. Có dính dáng đến ngành văn nghệ thì có cái hay này, vĩnh viễn không lo sẽ tẻ nhạt, có nhiều ca khúc không hát hết và vô số tháng năm phóng túng có thể hoài niệm.

“Kết hôn thì hát tình ca đi.”

Người đó ngẩng đầu khảy dây đàn hát lên “Tình yêu bất đắc dĩ”.

“Khó quên được lần đầu gặp em,

Một đôi mắt mê say lòng người

Bóng hình em mãi trong tâm trí anh

…

Chỉ sợ chính anh sẽ yêu em

Không dám để mình đến quá gần

Sợ anh không có gì có thể cho em

Yêu em cũng cần thật nhiều can đảm”

Không khí xôn xao trong phòng đột nhiên trở nên rất ấm áp nhẹ nhàng, có người ngồi trên sô pha, có người ngồi dưới đất, tất cả cùng nhau hát.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên thảm tựa vào chân Ngô Lỗi, cũng cùng ngân nga. Hắn ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Em đã nghe qua bài hát xưa như vậy chưa?”

“Dĩ nhiên là rồi.” Ngô Lỗi hùng hồn trả lời, “Bài càng cũ em càng nghe nhiều.”

“Anh không tin, rõ ràng em đang lơ mơ bên trong.”

Ngô Lỗi nhịn cười, cúi người áp sát vào tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên:

“Chỉ sợ mình sẽ yêu anh, có lẽ có ngày sẽ không kiềm nén được… Nhớ nhung chỉ làm khổ chính mình, yêu anh là tình cảm bất đắc dĩ của em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gối lên đùi Ngô Lỗi, bị chú rể đẩy một cái, “Hôm nay không uống rượu mà, không được lợi dụng anh em của anh.” Sau đó hai người cười lăn ra, cả họ cũng không biết đang cười cái gì. Mỗi người ở đó đều có một vẻ mặt nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ, cầm ly thủy tinh sủi bọt nước lạnh lẽo cụng vào nhau, tất cả vang lên tiếng leng keng giòn tan.

Hôn lễ cũng chỉ có chừng đấy trình tự, mở được cửa phòng cô dâu như đi Tây Thiên lấy kinh, trải qua chín chín tám mươi mốt kiếp nạn, đưa phong bì đỏ, hỏi đáp, làm trò mua vui, hứa hẹn, cuối cùng mới dắt được tay vợ yêu.

Khách khứa tham dự đám cưới đứng chụp ảnh trên sân cỏ. Tất cả chụp ảnh tập thể xong thì tản ra, cô dâu chú rể như phông nền chụp ảnh với từng người khác nhau.

Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị ép kẹp ở giữa cô dâu chú rể, hai người cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kêu: “Cảm giác này không đúng lắm. Sao cứ giống như bọn em kết hôn vậy?”

Trần Tây không hề quay đầu, bảo thợ chụp ảnh lại chụp tiếp một bức, “Hai cậu muốn thì cũng được, bớt hành hạ anh đây một lần.”

“Chú rể buổi tối còn muốn bọn em uống rượu thay anh không?” Ngô Lỗi lên tiếng, Trần Tây câm miệng.

Đêm tân hôn, sống hay chết đều nhờ cậy cả vào anh em bạn bè.

Trước khi nghi lễ chính thức bắt đầu, Trần Tây còn chưa quyết định được Ngô Lỗi hay Lưu Hạo Nhiên sẽ đưa nhẫn kết hôn cho mình. Gã bối rối cả buổi rồi hỏi, “Hai đứa cậu có thể cùng làm được không?”

“Cùng làm thì ra thể thống gì chứ?”

“Cũng đâu phải quy định cứng nhắc, đám cưới của anh mà anh không tự quyết được sao?” Trần Tây cuống quíu, gã vừa căng thẳng vừa sốt ruột, bắp chân cũng rút gân.

“Được rồi, có thể.” Ngô Lỗi đồng ý, vỗ vai Trần Tây, “Đừng căng thẳng, bình tĩnh đi. Hôm nay anh vô cùng đẹp trai.”

“Đẹp trai hơn cậu à?”

“Đẹp trai hơn nhiều, trai đẹp thì không thể căng thẳng.”

Phù rể và phù dâu tách ra đứng ở hai bên sân khấu, trên đầu là vòm mái trong suốt cao cao của đại sảnh. Nơi tổ chức đám cưới được bày biện rất tao nhã thánh khiết, hoa tú cầu và thược dược nhạt màu làm hoa chủ đề thay nhau xuất hiện trên bàn và mọi góc của bữa tiệc.

Cô dâu ôm hoa linh lan, được người bố dắt tay dần bước trên thảm đỏ đến chỗ Trần Tây. Phù dâu nhí bé nhỏ đi từng bước rải hoa sang bên cạnh.

Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng ở chỗ gần chú rể nhất, chứng kiến tất cả.

Khi câu nói “Cô dâu chú rể trao nhẫn” vang lên, họ cùng tiến lên, nâng chiếc nhẫn đựng trong hộp hoa đưa cho cặp đôi rồi lùi về chỗ cũ.

Đám đông vỗ tay liên hồi, Ngô Lỗi cũng hết mình vỗ tay.

Hôm nay ở đây, đôi lứa xứng đôi, vui mừng kết duyên, thật là tốt đẹp.

Sau khi lễ cưới kết thúc, hơi muộn một chút, tiệc tối bắt đầu trong căn phòng ở tầng cao nhất.

Tất cả nghi lễ cũng đã hoàn thành, bây giờ dù có xuất hiện chuyện cười xấu mặt nào cũng không ai để ý.

Gặp được người khác, câu mà chú rể nói nhiều nhất là: “Kết hôn quá mệt mỏi, cả đời đám cưới một lần là đủ rồi.”

Không có bậc cha chú và người ngoài, những người trẻ tuổi ở đây đều thoải mái uống rượu vui đùa, không kiêng dè gì cả.

Ở tiệc cưới không uống nhiều rượu, về đây lại bị chuốc đến say khướt, chân cẳng Trần Tây đều mềm nhũn, quơ tay nói mình ra ngoài hóng gió. Gã mở cánh cửa kính đi ra sân thượng.

Gã vừa mới đẩy ra được một nửa, cảnh trước mắt lập tức khiến hắn tỉnh cả rượu. Gã la lên một tiếng “Đậu má” rồi đóng cửa lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên buông Ngô Lỗi ra, Ngô Lỗi mở to mắt.

Một phút sau, Trần Tây mới phản ứng lại, lại mở cửa ra.

“Hai đứa các cậu vừa làm gì vậy?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy rất buồn cười, “Không phải anh thấy hết rồi à?”

“Phải, ông đây thấy hai đứa cậu hôn riết lấy nhau! Thằng nhãi cậu còn sờ mông nó!”

Trần Tây đang rơi vào cảm giác rất kinh hoàng, lúc thì chỉ Lưu Hạo Nhiên lúc thì chỉ Ngô Lỗi. Bực mình nhất là Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại nín cười, Ngô Lỗi thì đút tay vào túi ra vẻ không có vấn đề gì cả.

“Chờ một chút, để anh suy nghĩ cái đã. Ý là anh coi hai cậu là anh em, sau đó anh em của anh đây yêu nhau, mà anh thì không hề phát hiện.”

Trần Tây vịn lưng ghế ngồi xuống.

“Anh có mấy đứa em gái, là em gái thật, vô cùng thích hai cậu. Anh còn khoác lác nói hai cậu là anh em của anh nên anh hiểu rõ, tính cách ngoại hình gia đình đều vô cùng tốt, cũng đến tuổi gả cưới, trai tốt đỉnh cao này để anh làm mai cho. Giờ thì làm mai cái con khỉ…”

Nói một lúc, cuối cùng gã xoa đầu gối cảm thán, “Anh đây là trai thẳng cuối cùng trên toàn Bắc Kinh.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng ngồi xuống, “Người bình thường dù ít hay nhiều cũng sẽ phát hiện một chút manh mối… Này, gần đây em tăng cân à?”

Trên sân thượng chỉ có hai cái ghế, Trần Tây ngồi một cái, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi một cái, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu tìm kiếm không thấy cái nào khác nên chọn ngồi lên đùi Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Không thể nào, đâu có tăng cân.”

“Lần trước anh cõng em đâu có nặng thế này.”

“Anh nhớ lầm đấy.”

Chú rể đám cưới hôm ấy mang vẻ mặt vô cùng phức tạp tiêu hóa hình ảnh và âm thanh trước mắt.

“Anh còn sống đây này, mấy cậu giữ thể diện một chút trước mặt anh được không?”

Ngô Lỗi rất nhạy cảm với mấy lời này, “Ngày vui mà nói bậy gì đó?”

“Vậy cậu đừng có kích thích anh nữa.”

Trai thẳng không có cảm giác gì lắm với việc anh em bạn bè mình làm người khác, nhưng lại rất là kích động với việc anh em bạn bè mình bị ngủ.

Khi người làm với người bị làm tụ lại trước mặt mình thì đúng là cảm giác khó tả.

Nhân lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị gọi vào trong, Trần Tây vội chộp lấy Ngô Lỗi, “Giờ anh biết chuyện trước kia là sao rồi! Cậu, cậu thật sự cùng nó như vậy hả? Hai đứa cậu bắt đầu khi nào? Còn chuyện trước đây? Thôi, kệ chuyện trước đây đi, còn hiện giờ thì sao, hòa nhau rồi à?”

Ngô Lỗi đánh tay Trần Tây một cái, “Chưa hòa, cụ thể thì anh hỏi anh ấy đi. Em có chuyện khác muốn nói với anh.”

“Nói cái gì?” Trần Tây thấy Ngô Lỗi tuy cũng uống say, nhưng giọng lại vô cùng nghiêm túc, chính gã cũng trở nên nghiêm túc.

Ngô Lỗi trước nhìn thoáng qua, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ôn chuyện với một người bạn lâu rồi chưa gặp, tạm thời không đi được mới quay đầu lại.

“Chúng ta biết nhau từ lâu rồi, vốn là em cho rằng anh vô tâm lông bông ngốc nghếch lắm tiền, không ngờ lại là người tốt. Anh còn nhớ có lần chúng ta ra ngoài nói chuyện không? Hôm đó trời đẹp, chúng ta ngồi bên ngoài quán cà phê, có một ông già ăn xin, anh là người đầu tiên lấy ví ra, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chỉ có anh với em cho tiền.”

“À… Cái này anh quên lâu rồi.” Trần Tây ngơ ngác nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

“Năm ấy sau khi chuyện đó xảy ra, anh đã giúp tụi em rất nhiều dù rõ ràng hay âm thầm. Anh luôn cảm thấy hổ thẹn, cảm thấy mình có trách nhiệm, nhưng thật ra tụi em đã sớm bị theo dõi, không có chuyện đó thì cũng sẽ có chuyện tiếp theo rồi sau đó nữa. Anh hãy quên đi, nên quên đi.”

“Cậu nói chậm một chút. Sao hôm nay cậu nhiều lời vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi nói tiếp, “Em sợ không kịp trực tiếp nói hết. Anh làm ơn giúp em để ý Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhiều một chút. Dù anh kết hôn rồi, không có việc gì cũng hãy thường rủ anh ấy ra ngoài ăn, nhưng để anh ấy uống rượu ít thôi, hoặc là đừng để anh ấy uống. Thật ra dạ dày của anh ấy rất yếu, hay bị đau dạ dày. Anh ấy là người rất bướng bỉnh, nóng tính lên thì không ai nói được. Anh nhớ khuyên bảo anh ấy nhiều một chút, đừng để anh ấy quá cố chấp cứng đầu.”

Ngô Lỗi nói xong thì thấy thoải mái hơn rất nhiều. Cậu cảm thấy hôm nay mình nói quá nhiều, rốt cuộc có thể im được rồi.

“Anh kết hôn rồi, sau này là người có gia đình có vợ con rồi, em vui thay cho anh. Anh nhớ phải làm một người đàn ông tốt nhé.”

Ngô Lỗi nói rồi trịnh trọng ôm người bạn trước mặt một cái, nói thầm bên tai gã, tạm biệt.

Trần Tây đứng tại chỗ không biết phải làm gì, đầu óc quay cuồng.

Gã nhìn Ngô Lỗi đi ra ngoài, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng lên, họ chào tạm biệt những người bạn còn ở lại rồi đi trước. Bóng hình họ biến mất giữa sảnh đường náo nhiệt.

Trên xe yên ắng cả một đường. Tài xế lái xe thẳng về hướng nhà Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi nói mình muốn về nhà, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thỏa mãn cậu nên bảo tài xế đưa Ngô Lỗi về trước.

Lúc xuống xe, Ngô Lỗi hơi lảo đảo. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không yên tâm nên xuống xe đi theo sau.

Đi theo mãi tới cửa thang máy.

“Em thật sự không cần anh đưa lên à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lo lắng hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi lặng lẽ lắc đầu, bấm phím cho thang máy đi xuống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở sau chăm chú nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

Khi cửa thang máy mở ra, Ngô Lỗi xoay người, “Dù nói thế nào, thứ em nợ anh em không trả hết được, em định sẽ nợ tiếp. Gặp lại nhau lần này là em quá may mắn. Anh về đi, tạm biệt Lưu Hạo Nhiên.”

Nói xong, cậu bước vào, gương mặt cậu biến mất sau hai cánh cửa thang máy dần khép lại, một nụ cười nhẹ luôn nở trên môi.

Hai ngày sau, trong một nghi lễ bế mạc của liên hoan phim, năm phút trước khi lên sân khấu, trong tiếng người ồn ào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận được tin Ngô Lỗi rời khỏi giới giải trí.

Xa chạy cao bay, đi không từ biệt.

Ngay lúc đó, Ngô Lỗi đang ngồi trong xe, ngoài cửa sổ là tòa nhà phi trường sáng rực trong đêm.

Trên đường đến, trên xe phát đi phát lại một tuyển tập chọn lọc các bài hát của một ban nhạc Hồng Kông xưa hết tan rã lại tái hợp.

Khi xuống xe, cậu vừa vặn nghe được vài câu cuối cùng, ca sĩ hát lên:

“Cùng người qua gió thảm mưa sầu, cùng người trải một nắng hai sương

Cùng mênh mang ngàn dặm một đời,

Cùng bay dọc hoang sơ, cùng lưu đày trong gió

Đất cát cuồn cuộn nhưng đã từng trân trọng lẫn nhau.” *

* “Hoàng hậu đạo tặc” - Đạt Minh Nhất Phái


	23. Chương 23

23.

Ngô Lỗi rời đi hoàn toàn và sạch sẽ, không hề có một chút e dè ngần ngại.

Lúc tin tức được thông báo thì cậu đã ở sân bay.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hình như đã sớm cảm giác được, nhưng vẫn rất bất ngờ.

Trong những ngày cuối cùng, cậu ở bên cạnh hắn và làm tất cả mọi việc đó như đang tranh thủ thời gian cố hết sức để đền bù.

Mỗi lời cậu nói ra đều là để từ biệt.

Cậu nói: Được gặp lại nhau là em đã quá may mắn rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mất rất nhiều thời gian để chấp nhận chuyện này. Nhiều khi hắn cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi chưa hề rời đi, tất cả đều chỉ là giấc mơ.

Hắn biết hơn một năm nay Ngô Lỗi đã bị hủy hoại vì sự đời như thế nào. Cậu ít khi được vui vẻ, thế nên hắn nằm mơ thay cậu một giấc mộng lớn trốn chạy tha phương.

Khi tỉnh mộng, hắn ngồi bên cửa sổ, quanh quẩn ở vườn hoa lộ thiên trên tầng cao nhất. Rạng sáng hắn lại lái xe lên núi lần nữa, cơn gió đêm vô danh thổi đến từ bốn phương tám hướng, luồn qua tóc và vai hắn. Lúc đó, hắn mới nhận ra vào năm thứ hai mươi lăm sinh sống trong cuộc đời, vào mùa hè năm hai mươi lăm tuổi, Ngô Lỗi thật sự đã đưa ra một lựa chọn vô cùng to lớn. Đó là từ bỏ tất cả, đi thấy đất trời, đi thấy vạn vật, cũng đi thấy chính bản thân. *

Khoảng một tuần sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận được một tin nhắn.

Bên kia vô cùng khách sáo hỏi hắn dạo này có thời gian rảnh không, muốn gặp để gửi cho hắn một ít đồ.

Tin nhắn là từ người đại diện của Ngô Lỗi, lẽ dĩ nhiên đồ đạc cũng là do Ngô Lỗi muốn anh gửi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời là các buổi tối trong tuần đều rảnh, trước khi tới thì nói một tiếng là được. Hắn nhân tiện nhắn địa chỉ một quán cà phê trước nhà qua, hẹn gặp ở đó.

Buổi tối hai ngày sau, khoảng tám giờ thì Tiền Phó đến.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không chải chuốt sửa sang gì nhiều đã ra ngoài, đi khoảng bốn năm phút thì tới quán cà phê.

Ông chủ của quán cà phê nho nhỏ này là người Ý, nghe nói đã sống mười năm ở Bắc Kinh. Sáng nào không bận làm việc, dậy đánh răng rửa mặt xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng thường đến uống một ly cà phê, ăn một bữa trưa sớm. Đồ ăn đồ uống ở đây đều khá là ngon miệng.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi vào rồi, nhân viên quen thuộc đưa hắn đến chỗ cũ.

Hắn thấy Tiền Phó, vì thế cũng thấy đồ mà Ngô Lỗi muốn gửi cho hắn.

Đồ không phải chỉ có một hai thứ, bỏ ngăn nắp trong một cái hộp vuông, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy từng cái ra xem.

Chìa khóa nhà, chìa khóa nhà dự phòng, chìa khóa xe, mấy cái thẻ ngân hàng, một ít giấy tờ bỏ trong túi giấy dai, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng túi lướt nhìn một cái rồi khép lại, không đổ đồ bên trong ra.

Ở dưới cùng là một cái đĩa than.

Lão Tiền giải thích: “Cái này là đầu năm lúc ở nước Anh, khi xong việc bọn tôi có đi dạo thì trúng dịp có chợ đĩa than. Mỗi đĩa đều có ghi số, trên đĩa này vừa khéo là ngày sinh của cậu. Nó bảo mua cái này là để làm quà sinh nhật năm nay cho cậu.”

“Sao cậu ấy không tự đưa cho em?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm nó trên tay, hắn thấy được ngày sinh của mình ở góc dưới bao bì.

“Nếu không phải vì đám cưới của sếp Trần thì nó còn đi sớm hơn. Vốn là đã quyết định thời gian xong rồi, nhưng đêm trước khi xuất phát nó lại gọi điện cho tôi bảo muốn đổi ngày.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ ra tối hôm đó, Ngô Lỗi đi đâu rất lâu rồi đột nhiên xuất hiện, ngồi trong phòng bếp nhà hắn đung đưa chân, miệng thì nói “Hơi nhớ anh nên đến nhìn anh”, nhưng mục đích thật là lên gặp hắn lần cuối. Mà đám cưới của Trần Tây khiến cậu trễ mấy ngày mới đi.

“Lỗi Lỗi luôn không có tài kinh doanh, không có nghề phụ nào. Mấy năm trước, lúc trong ngành rộ lên chuyện mua bán bất động sản ở nước ngoài, tôi có hỗ trợ giới thiệu một chút để nó mua một căn hộ rất tốt ở New York. Nó không phụ trách cụ thể, chỉ chọn cái nào nó thích, còn lại thì tôi làm. Không ngờ giờ lại dùng nó.”

“Vậy là cậu ấy đi sang Mỹ?”

“Cũng không hẳn, chỉ là ở tạm thời, coi như một điểm dừng chân thôi. Tiếp theo nó còn muốn đi nhiều nơi khác… Nó muốn làm vậy thì bọn tôi cũng không có cách nào cả, khuyên rồi, nói rồi, không có tác dụng gì. Giờ chỉ còn để mặc nó dỡ bỏ những thứ cần giải phóng, kết thúc những thứ cần chấm dứt thôi. Mẹ nó đã khuyên hai lần rồi, cuối cùng cũng đổi ý, nói mặc nó thích làm gì thì làm.”

“Không ai nói cho em, không ai nói cho em lúc này cậu ấy đang làm gì, có quyết định gì. Cậu ấy luôn như vậy…” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa nói vừa lần lượt bỏ từng món đồ về lại, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng bình thường, có lẫn một chút ý cười rất nhẹ.

“Chuyện này rất ít người biết, nhưng chủ yếu là không thể nói cho cậu.”

“Tại sao?”

“Nó sợ mình luyến tiếc, cuối cùng không đi được.”

“Có gì để luyến tiếc, cũng đâu phải chưa xa nhau.”

Huống hồ phần lớn thời gian đều là xa nhau.

“Tuy cậu ít sống chung với nó, nhưng cậu lại hiểu nó hơn ai hết. Trước giờ Ngô Lỗi rất kiên quyết với bản thân nhưng lại mềm mại với người khác. Nếu không dùng cách này, không cương quyết một chút thì…”

“Chìa khóa, chìa khóa, lại là chìa khóa. Nếu đã bỏ hết thì sao không đứng thẳng tên em cho căn nhà đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững cắt ngang lời Lão Tiền.

Tiền Phó nói: “Nó cũng suy xét rồi, nhưng thủ tục phức tạp hơn nó tưởng, nó thấy phiền phức nên bảo dù sao đưa hết chìa khóa nhà cho cậu thì đều là của cậu.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn Tiền Phó, còn Tiền Phó từ đầu đến đuôi đều không biết được biểu cảm trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩa là gì.

Đậy nắp hộp lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thở hắt một cái.

“Vậy là mấy thứ này đây. Em sẽ mang về ngẫm nghĩ…”

Lần này Lão Tiền cũng ngắt lời Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Còn một thứ nữa, cậu ra đây với tôi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mù mờ đi theo Tiền Phó ra khỏi quán cà phê. Trước cửa có một chiếc xe đa dụng bảy chỗ màu đen. Người trong xe thấy họ ra thì mở cửa xe.

Lão Tiền chui nửa thân trên vào trong xe, vừa dỗ vừa kêu dắt một con chó Golden lớn ra.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cứng họng.

Con chó đáp xuống đất, hình như còn nhớ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nên dựng hai chân trước lên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đứng lên cao khoảng nửa người hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết làm sao, một tay cầm hộp một tay vuốt chó, lắp bắp hỏi: “Nó… nó cũng là của em à?”

“Phải.” Lão Tiền mạnh mồm đáp, nhưng vẻ mặt rất ngượng ngùng. Con chó đầy sức sống nhào tới muốn chơi cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, anh sắp giữ không nổi nữa, mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở trước mặt thì hoàn toàn nghệch mặt ra.

“Ý là em còn phải nuôi chó giúp cậu ấy à? Da mặt dày thế… Hay là anh gọi điện thoại hỏi cậu ấy một chút xem bọn em có thân nhau đến thế không.”

Nói thì nói như vậy, nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã ngồi xổm xuống. Con chó hẳn là mới tắm xong, khi dụi vào lòng hắn thì có mùi khá thơm. Nó rất vô tư liếm mặt hắn mấy cái.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lau mặt ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Nó tên là gì?”

“Chắc là cậu thấy nó rồi mà.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ lại gì đó, đưa tay sờ mũi, “Lúc ấy không để ý.”

Đó là nói thật, mấy lần hiếm hoi hắn tới nhà Ngô Lỗi thì vừa lúc con chó có ở đó, nhưng đúng là hắn không để ý lắm. Hai gã đàn ông trưởng thành, củi khô lửa bốc, đầu óc đều là tình dục, đâu còn để ý đùa chó hay hỏi chó tên là gì.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ lúc đó cái đứa đang ở trong lòng hắn này nhiệt tình đi theo sau họ, bám cả một đường muốn chơi với Ngô Lỗi, thế nhưng lại bị nhốt ở ngoài. Nó cào cửa vài cái, hờn dỗi kêu vài tiếng, vô cùng đáng thương canh ở cửa, không biết hắn và Ngô Lỗi đóng cửa “Chơi” trò gì mà không cho nó chơi cùng.

“Nó ở nhà Lỗi Lỗi đứng vị trí thứ ba, bọn tôi đều gọi nó là anh Ba.”

“Em nuôi chó thay Ngô Lỗi mà còn phải gọi chó của cậu ấy là anh à? Trên đời còn có cái việc như này ấy hả?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đanh mặt giữ mõm anh Ba lại, đề phòng nó lại liếm cho hắn một mặt nước miếng.

“Nếu cậu với nó hòa hợp với nhau thì cũng có thể đặt tên khác. Chuyện tên ấy à… Nào nào, Hạo Nhiên, đây là ổ chó, trong thùng này có đồ ăn mà anh Ba thích ăn nhất, còn có đồ chơi, gối nhỏ với chăn nhỏ, nào nào Hạo Nhiên đến lấy đi. Có vấn đề gì thì cứ gọi tôi, bọn tôi có việc đi trước đây.” Lão Tiền liến thoắng nói một mạch xong nhanh như chớp đưa đồ cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên hết, như sợ hắn đổi ý mà cùng trợ lý của Ngô Lỗi lên xe co cẳng chạy mất dạng.

Chỉ trong thoáng chốc, trước cửa quán cà phê chỉ còn lại một người một chó và toàn bộ tài sản của chó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngơ ngẩn tại chỗ, “Mấy người gì đây chứ…”

Anh Ba, một con chó ngây thơ ngốc nghếch, thấy những người khác đi rồi thì quay đầu làm nũng với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chạm vào hắn cọ hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại ngồi xuống.

“Anh Ba?”

“Gâu!”

“Không được…” Trong đầu Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên có gì đó lóe lên, “Hiện giờ mấy đứa nhỏ ngoài kia đều có tên tiếng Anh đúng không? Đứa nào không có tên tiếng Anh thì không đúng kiểu Tây.”

Anh Ba ngơ ngác nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Mày thấy tên Leo được không? Tao thấy cũng ổn đấy, mày đồng ý thì đưa chân đây.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xòe tay về phía anh Ba, không, giờ nó là Leo, lòng bàn tay hướng ra trước.

Leo được huấn luyện nghiêm chỉnh, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên xòe tay ra cũng không suy xét có bẫy gì không mà lập tức đặt chân trước lên trên.

“Tốt, bắt tay là thỏa thuận rồi. Cậu ấy không cần mày, cũng không cần tao, sau này hai ta sống chung với nhau, quên gã trai xấu xa kia đi.”

Mặc kệ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói gì, cũng mặc kệ cái tên mới mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt cho nó có vấn đề gì, Leo vui vẻ đặt nốt chân bên kia lên.

Bảo vệ ở cửa thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới ra ngoài nửa giờ đã tay xách nách mang còn dẫn theo một con chó về. Anh ta lấy đỡ một thùng đồ, giúp Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa đến thang máy.

Bảo vệ nhớ là trước giờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên không có nuôi chó, anh ta trò chuyện thuận miệng hỏi: “Anh Lưu đây là nuôi giúp bạn à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm dây dắt chó đưa Leo đi cho biết đường, “Không, sau này nó là của tôi.”

Về đến nhà cất đồ xong, hắn tháo dây ra để chó tự đi làm quen nơi ở mới. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xuống, một lần nữa mở cái hộp trên tay ra. Lúc ở quán cà phê hắn có thấy trong đĩa nhạc có kẹp một lá thư, vì có người đại diện ở đó nên không trực tiếp mở ra. Hiện giờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy ra hộp đĩa than ở dưới cùng, mở bao bì ra, lá thư rớt lên đùi hắn.

Khi cầm lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nhận ra tay mình đang run nhè nhẹ.

Bên trong là một bưu thiếp Ngô Lỗi viết tay.

Sau khi thầy Lận qua đời, cậu từng cùng cô giáo đi chùa làm cầu siêu. Trên tường của chùa có khắc kinh Phật, cậu đi từ đầu này đến đầu kia, vừa đi vừa đọc, nhớ được vài câu. Cậu ghi lại hai câu có ấn tượng sâu nhất trên giấy.

Ngô Lỗi viết:

“Phàm tất cả những gì có hình tướng, đều là hư ảo.

Tất cả pháp hữu vi, đều như mộng, ảo, bọt, bóng, như sương cũng như điện, nên khởi quán như vậy.” *

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không rõ được bản thân cảm thụ được gì, chỉ cảm thấy tim như bị bóp nghẹt. Hắn xem đi xem lại hai hàng chữ đó, mãi không buông xuống được.

Con chó của hắn đi xem một vòng nhà mới xong lại trở về bên cạnh hắn, nó nhảy lên sô pha, miệng dụi vào hắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa một tay ra xoa vuốt lông nó, ôm nó vào lòng, đặt ở trên đùi. Hắn dựa cằm lên đầu Leo, không biết đang nói với bản thân hay nói với chó:

“Tao chưa từng thấy người nào ngốc như vậy lại dũng cảm như vậy.”

Mà đồ Ngô Lỗi để lại không chỉ có chừng đó.

Mấy ngày sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên có hẹn. Hắn đổ đồ ăn cho chó xong thì ra ngoài.

Khi ngồi trên xe, hắn vô tình thoáng thấy một cái túi đặt trong một góc ở ghế sau. Đó là quần áo mà một ngày trước đám cưới Ngô Lỗi mang trả cho hắn. Hắn nghĩ giờ trời nóng rồi, không cần phải để quần áo dày thế này ở trên xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên định khi về nhà thì mang về. Hắn lười xuống xe, vươn tay mò ra ghế sau, lấy hai ngón tay móc túi lại.

Đổ đồ từ trong túi giấy ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở duỗi cái áo khoác mà Ngô Lỗi đã từng mặc, chiếc áo gió to dài khi mở ra hệt như một tấm thảm đen. Hắn đưa tay sờ, như thể chỉ cần chạm vào đồ là có thể lần nữa chạm vào được làn da của Ngô Lỗi.

Không tự chủ được, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa áo lên mũi mà ngửi. Ngô Lỗi nói cậu đã giặt rồi, nhưng mùi hương còn lưu lại không phải là mùi của một loại chất tẩy rửa nào. Nó càng giống như là một loại nước hoa nào đó. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngửi thêm vài cái, tạm thời thay đổi hành trình.

Hắn gọi điện thoại cho Tùy Duyên, “A Tùy, giúp tôi một chuyện đi.”

Ngày nay, những người làm nghề có dính dáng đến nghệ thuật thường hiếm có ai ngủ sớm dậy sớm, phần lớn là khi trời sáng rồi, người khác đã bắt đầu một ngày mới thì họ mới sắp đi ngủ.

Xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đậu trong nhà xe ngầm của Tùy Duyên, chờ thấy được đạo diễn Tùy mắt nhập nhèm tóc tai rối bù.

Tùy Duyên mở cửa ghế phụ ngồi lên, “Tốt nhất là cậu thật sự có chuyện lớn mới phải tìm tôi đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cẩn thận đưa cái áo qua, “Cô là người hiểu về nước hoa nhất trong số những người tôi biết, có thể giúp tôi ngửi xem mùi trên này là mùi gì không?”

Tùy Duyên nhận lấy cái áo, nói trước một câu “Nếu đã lâu rồi thì tôi cũng không thể biết rõ đâu” rồi cúi đầu sát lại gần mà ngửi.

Cô ngửi hai lần, sau đó trả lại áo cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Sao rồi? Đoán được không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ áo khoác hỏi.

“Cậu cho người khác mượn cái áo này à?”

“Phải.”

“Vậy là lúc trả lại, người đó phun cái gì đó lên à?”

“Phải.”

“Là người rất quan trọng với cậu?”

“Phải.”

“Nhưng người đó rời cậu đi xa?”

“Cậu ấy sẽ trở về.”

“Mùi này có tên là Rose of no man's land, rất nổi tiếng, có nhiều cách dịch, hoa hồng chốn không người, hoặc là hoa hồng khu không người. Đó là một loại nước hoa có phong cách rất hay, độc lập, cứng cỏi.”

“Đối với người đó, cậu cũng rất quan trọng, thậm chí… người đó càng yêu cậu hơn, chỉ là muốn nói được ra miệng thì quá khó với người đó. Người đó muốn đi đến chốn không người, con đường phía trước rất mịt mờ, nên mới để lại mùi hương này cho cậu.”

Từ lúc nghe được tên nước hoa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên trở nên rất yên lặng, ôm áo vào trong lòng không hề cử động.

Hắn nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi mang cảm xúc gì mà xịt nước hoa lên vào đêm trước khi trả áo lại, mang cảm xúc gì mà cùng hắn đưa nhẫn cho chú rể trong đám cưới của Trần Tây, mang cảm xúc gì mà cho hắn xem hình xăm hoa hồng mới của mình? Lúc ấy rốt cuộc cậu muốn nói lời thương nào khó có thể nói thành lời? Họ là hoa hồng của nhau trong thế giới mục nát này? Làm thế nào cậu xử lý từng chuyện một của mình, phủ vải trắng lên tất cả gia cụ, sắp xếp hành lý xong, gửi lại bưu thiếp này cho hắn rồi rời bỏ tất cả?

Tùy Duyên thở dài, “Mớ sáng sớm tôi đã gặp phải chuyện tình cảm thiên động địa gì đây trời?”

“Cậu ấy không chỉ để lại mùi hương mà còn mang đi bức ảnh tôi từng chụp cho cậu ấy. Sáng hôm nay tỉnh dậy, tôi mới phát hiện thiếu một khung ảnh trên tường.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêng đầu chăm chú nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, giận dỗi nói: “Người này không chỉ là kẻ lừa đảo còn là một tên trộm, hơn nữa còn tự cho là mình đúng, luôn muốn âm thầm lặng lẽ dùng cách của mình giải quyết tất cả vấn đề.”

“Nhưng?”

“Nhưng tôi thích cậu ấy, hơn nữa là… yêu cậu ấy.”

* Trích từ phim “Nhất Đại Tông Sư”

* Trích từ “Kinh Kim Cang” đoạn thứ năm, đoạn thứ ba mươi hai


	24. Chương 24

24.

Trong một lần ngẫu nhiên, Ngô Lỗi đi nghỉ ở Madrid thì gặp được Trần Tây đang đi công tác.

Lúc đó Ngô Lỗi đang ăn cơm tại nhà hàng nhỏ lộ thiên bên dưới khách sạn mình ở. Ánh nắng trên bán đảo Iberian chiếu vào người cậu, cơm hải sản nấu bằng bếp than mới được bưng lên, ly cốc-tai Sangria mới uống được một nửa. Cậu định bắt đầu ăn thì vai bị vỗ một cái.

Ngô Lỗi khó chịu quay đầu lại, thấy được mặt người đó xong thì hô lên một tiếng “A” rồi đứng lên. Trần Tây vừa ngạc nhiên vừa mừng rỡ, “Đúng là cậu thật. Lúc nãy anh ngồi trên xe thấy có một người rất giống cậu, còn nghĩ là mình hoa mắt. Nhưng anh lại nghĩ nếu không đến xem thì nhất định sẽ hối hận… Đúng là cậu thật rồi, Ngô Lỗi, không ngờ chúng ta lại gặp nhau ở Madrid.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy bộ dáng chực khóc của một người đàn ông trưởng thành như Trần Tây, cậu đấm nhẹ vào ngực gã một cái, “Là em đây. Gần đây anh ổn không?”

“Cứ vậy thôi, không, cũng ổn, rất tốt. Vợ anh giờ đã hơn bốn tháng rồi. Còn cậu? Cậu vẫn ổn chứ?” Trần Tây nói lung tung. Ngô Lỗi kéo gã ngồi xuống, gọi phục vụ mang cho Trần Tây một ly Sangria giống cậu.

“Em mới đi được bao lâu chứ, nửa năm? Nhanh vậy? Là con của anh hả?”

Trần Tây đá Ngô Lỗi dưới bàn, “Sao cậu với Lưu Hạo Nhiên xấu tính hệt nhau vậy? Nói ra cũng không khác nhau gì. Tất nhiên là con của anh rồi, phải là của anh!”

Ngô Lỗi chống khuỷu tay lên bàn, cười rung cả người.

“Hai cậu đúng là không phải người một nhà thì không nằm cùng một giường. Lúc trước cứ nắm lấy anh hỏi có phải bố của anh ở ngoài có ba đứa con riêng tên là Trần Đông, Trần Nam, Trần Bắc không. Nhà anh không thể là thành viên danh dự của kế hoạch hóa gia đình sao? Có biết chỉ sinh một đứa rất tốt không?” Trần Tây cầm cái ly vừa được bưng lên nốc một ngụm lớn.

“Nói giỡn mà. Chúc mừng anh. Cuộc đời anh giờ đúng là băng băng hết tốc lực tới trước, cả em cũng không theo kịp.”

“Không phóng khoáng bằng cậu, bảo đi là đi, vườn không nhà trống, bỏ lại một đám bọn anh choáng váng.”

Trần Tây nói tới thông báo lúc ấy của Ngô Lỗi, tuyên bố mình bước vào thời kỳ an dưỡng vô thời hạn, cũng cảm ơn mọi người đã yêu quý nhiều năm qua, hàm ý là “Tạm biệt ông đây không chơi nữa”. Một hòn đá làm cả hồ dậy sóng, cả gã cũng không được buông tha, ban đầu liên tục bị người ta bám theo khắp nơi hỏi rốt cuộc là sao.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu ăn, mỉm cười nói, “Làm gì có. Em không bao giờ có thể trở thành một người thật sự phóng khoáng. Rõ ràng em đã xử lý tất cả mọi việc, cả số điện thoại liên hệ bất động sản cũng sửa lại, còn trực tiếp gặp anh dặn cả đống việc rồi mới đi mà.”

“Cậu còn chưa nói là cậu sống có ổn không?” Trần Tây hỏi.

“Tự do là tốt nhất. Em ở hết mùa hè ở New York thì đúng lúc thằng bạn nối khố của em hỏi em có muốn thử làm cho tổ chức phi chính phủ không. Nhiều năm nay hắn vẫn luôn kiên trì làm việc ở lĩnh vực này. Đúng dịp em vốn cũng không có kế hoạch gì nên cùng hắn đi Châu Phi, tham gia dự án trợ giúp trẻ em, hoặc là vận chuyển thuốc men, vắc-xin phòng bệnh gì đó, ở đó hơn bốn tháng. Sau khi dự án kết thúc, em đến miền Nam nước Pháp, sau đó thì tới Tây Ban Nha, rồi gặp được anh đó.” Ngô Lỗi chỉ vào Trần Tây.

“Đúng là cậu không thể để mình rảnh rỗi một phút nào. Đi xa như vậy, nhiều nơi như vậy, nhưng không hề đăng một bức ảnh. Nhắn tin cho cậu thì luôn phải đợi rất lâu mới có tin trả lời. Anh cứ luôn sợ cậu sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất.”

“Không đâu.” Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “Không phải em muốn vạch rõ giới hạn với thế giới cũ. Chỉ là em đã kiệt sức rồi. Vật lộn nhiều năm như vậy, không dám quay đầu lại dù chỉ một phút, em vô cùng mỏi mệt, cuối cùng không thể chạy được nữa. Một năm nay có nhiều chuyện cứ dồn dập xảy ra, đánh vào em từng cú đến gục ngã trên mặt đất không dậy được. Em muốn ra ngoài dạo chơi một chút, giải quyết một vài chuyện. Khi nào đã thông thấu và đến thời điểm, em sẽ trở về. Chỉ vậy thôi.”

“Là khi nào?”

“Em cũng không biết, chưa có kế hoạch, phải chờ thời điểm đến. Có thể là mấy tháng, có thể là một hai năm.”

“Cũng có thể là vài ba năm?”

Ngô Lỗi nhún vai, “Chắc không lâu như vậy đâu, nhưng ai mà biết được.”

“Cậu không nói cho anh thì thôi, nhưng cậu cũng không nói cho cả Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu bảo nó phải làm sao?”

“Anh ấy sẽ giận em, chắc chắn là vậy, nhưng em tin là hơn bất kỳ ai khác, anh ấy hiểu rõ em đang làm gì, em ra sao, tại sao em làm vậy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên là chứng nhân vĩnh cửu của Ngô Lỗi. Hắn đã thấy những lần suy sụp và những đau đớn mà đêm khuya mang lại. Họ đã từng dựa vào nhau ở linh đường cho đến bình minh. Hắn biết vết bầm tím bị che đi trên đầu gối của cậu, từng vuốt ve đóa hoa hồng trên eo cậu. Hắn biết tất cả, hiểu rõ tất cả.

Trần Tây còn công việc nên không thể ở lại. Lúc tạm biệt, Ngô Lỗi bảo gã chờ mình, rồi lên lại trên lầu mang xuống một cái hộp. Trên hộp có logo in dòng chữ ASTIER de VILLATTE, ở trong có một cái ly.

“Khi em tới Pháp có đến một tiệm đồ sứ rất nổi danh. Nhờ anh mang nó về đưa cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.”

“Sao cậu không tự đưa cho nó?”

“Em không biết khi nào sẽ trở về, lỡ va đụng rồi vỡ mất thì sao.”

“Tặng ly cho người ta, một ly mang ý nghĩa là cả đời, cậu nghĩ kỹ rồi chứ?” Trần Tây nhận lấy.

“Đó là nếu lúc em về mà anh ấy còn độc thân.”

“Tiếp theo cậu sẽ đi đâu?”

“Sevilla, Barcelona, rồi có thể là Lisbon, sau đó em sẽ về lại New York nghỉ ngơi, mẹ em muốn đến cùng em ăn Tết âm lịch, nhưng mà cũng không chắc chắn. Năm sau em sẽ tiếp tục làm cho phi chính phủ, tiếp tục du lịch.”

“Cậu có nghĩ đến việc lúc cậu trở lại thì có thể sẽ mất tất cả sự nghiệp không? Mọi người quên đi cậu, cậu bị thay thế, không còn có thể lấy lại địa vị cũ.”

Ngô Lỗi bình thản nói: “Tất nhiên là có rồi. Điều đầu tiên phải vượt qua chính là làm sao để từ bỏ danh vọng, từ bỏ sự theo đuổi và chờ mong sau lưng. Thành tựu, danh vọng, địa vị đã có sẽ kiềm kẹp mỗi người, em cũng không ngoại lệ.”

“Nhưng cậu vẫn làm được.”

“Có mừng cho em không?”

“Mừng cho cậu.”

Trần Tây mang cái ly về hoàn chỉnh không sứt mẻ đưa cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ở quán rượu thứ hai của mình tại Thượng Hải. Hắn mở dấu niêm phong, lấy cái ly sứ vượt ngàn dặm đường xa xôi đến bên cạnh hắn ra. Ly được chế tạo hoàn toàn bằng tay, bên cạnh hiện lên những đường cong bất quy tắc, mỗi một cái đều là độc nhất vô nhị trên đời. Trên thành ly trắng lạnh có hình một con mèo đen béo mập.

“Ý nó là gì?” Trần Tây vội vàng hỏi.

“Không có ý gì hết, cậu ấy chúc em có đủ cả mèo cả chó thôi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cẩn thận bỏ ly vào lại, nhờ người đem đi cất.

Hắn đi ra ngoài với Trần Tây, sân hiên không to lắm của quán rượu có tầm nhìn vô cùng đẹp, nhìn thẳng ra sông Hoàng Phố, toàn bộ cảnh đêm Bến Thượng Hải đều thu hết vào trong tầm mắt.

Về vấn đề lựa chọn địa điểm cho quán rượu thứ hai, có một lần Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống say không giữ miệng được, dựa vào lan can mà nói, “Anh thấy đấy, một thành phố thật tuyệt, cậu ấy đã sinh ra ở đây. Thật ra em hoàn toàn không cần xem ảnh của cậu ấy, cố gắng hết sức tìm kiếm tin tức của cậu ấy, hay đoán xem cậu ấy đi đến những thành phố nào. Mỗi lần em đứng ở đây, đối diện với những khung cảnh cũng tuyệt đẹp như cậu ấy, nhìn thành phố rực rỡ này, em sẽ dễ dàng nhớ đến cậu ấy, nhớ đến tất cả về cậu ấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại lần nữa im lặng đứng trên sân hiên, bóng đêm che đi nửa bên mặt hắn, đèn đêm bất diệt lại chiếu sáng hắn.

“Nếu cậu nhớ nó thì đi gặp nó, đi tìm nó đi.”

“Không đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp gọn.

“Nó không có ngày về cụ thể, không biết còn lang thang ở ngoài bao lâu nữa. Nhìn thấy cậu có khi sẽ nhớ nhà, sẵn lòng trở về đấy.”

“Cậu ấy muốn đi đâu thì cứ đi đó, muốn đi bao lâu cũng được. Em biết cậu ấy sẽ bằng lòng thay đổi vì em, thế nên em càng không thể thử thay đổi cậu ấy, cũng không thể ép cậu ấy thay đổi vì em.”

“Thế cứ chờ mãi như vậy à?”

“Chờ.”

Trần Tây vỗ trán, cảm thán một ngày này mình hòa lẫn cùng mấy tên tình thánh cảm động đất trời nào đây chứ? Sau này con gã mà sinh ra thì nhất định phải cách xa Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi một chút. Gã tình nguyện con mình trong tương lai làm một kẻ bạc tình, ý chí sắt đá không trao tình cảm chân thành cho người khác chứ không muốn khiến nó chịu đau khổ vì tình.

Sau khi về lại Bắc Kinh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên trước tiên phải giải quyết một đống cuộc họp tồn đọng.

Phim mới sắp quay, hắn đợi mãi mới có kịch bản vừa lòng. Một thời gian sau, hắn sẽ phải trở lại với cuộc sống trong đoàn phim quen thuộc.

Các buổi họp lớn nhỏ kéo từ sáng đến chiều. Những kẻ cuồng họp tụ tập lại với nhau, nói đến khô miệng khô lưỡi, cuối cùng mọi người kéo nhau qua làm khách ở nhà một nhà sản xuất phim nữ.

Họ gọi rất nhiều đồ ăn ngoài, khui hai chai rượu vang không ngọt từ vùng Burgundy, chủ khách tự do ngồi quây quần cùng ăn cùng uống.

Cơm no rượu say rồi thì khó tránh khỏi nói đến trải nghiệm tình cảm. Tình yêu là chủ đề muôn thuở.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị trêu đùa, người khác bảo hắn đừng giấu kín hết mọi chuyện như vậy, giấu tên kể cho họ nghe một chút cũng được. Không hề bất ngờ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói đến chuyện Ngô Lỗi lúc rời đi để lại mùi hương trên quần áo hắn và mang theo bức ảnh.

Mọi người hỏi đó là nước hoa gì, sau khi hắn nói ra tên nước hoa, tất cả đều thở dài.

Lúc gần đi, vị biên kịch mà hắn không giao tiếp nhiều lắm lấy từ trong túi xách ra một quyển sách đưa cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Tôi xem được hơn một nửa, đừng để ý nhé.”

“Không đâu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận lấy sách nói cảm ơn.

Lên xe rồi, hắn mở sách ra, trong sách có kẹp một thẻ đánh dấu. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn thấy người chủ trước của quyển sách có gạch chân ở mấy câu.

“Tôi phải làm sao mới có thể giữ lại em?

Tôi trao cho em sự trung thành của một người chưa bao giờ có tín ngưỡng.

Tôi trao cho em cốt lõi con người tôi mà tôi cố gắng gìn giữ —— một trái tim không dùng lời diễn tả, không giao dịch với mơ, và không bị ảnh hưởng bởi thời gian, niềm vui hay nghịch cảnh.

Tôi trao cho em cô đơn của tôi, bóng tối của tôi, đói khát của lòng tôi; tôi cố dụ dỗ em bằng hoang mang, nguy hiểm, thất bại.” *

Dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ ảm đạm, hắn đọc được những câu này. Nhìn chăm chú một lúc lâu, như không đành lòng đọc tiếp, hắn khép sách lại để sang một bên.

Xe rời khỏi nhà của người sản xuất được một đoạn thì Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy vị biên kịch lúc nãy đang đi một mình trên đường. Hắn bảo tài xế ngừng xe lại bên đường.

“Để em đưa chị đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống xe, “Em xin lỗi, chị tặng sách cho em mà em lại không hỏi chị về bằng gì. Em còn tưởng đã có xe cho mọi người cả rồi.”

“Không, không cần. Tôi thích uống rượu rồi đi bộ một chút nên không nhờ ai đưa về. Xin lỗi gì chứ.”

“Vậy em có thể đi cùng chị không?”

“Đừng khách sáo thế.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi bộ cùng biên kịch phim mới của mình trên con đường vào đông không một bóng người.

“Có thể kể tiếp chuyện của cậu và hoa hồng nhỏ của cậu không?”

Trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy ngọt ngào vì xưng hô này, trên mặt hiện lên một nụ cười.

“Bọn em ấy à, nếu mà kể ra thì không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. Năm nay em 28 tuổi, em gặp được người đó năm 22 tuổi. Tính ra thì cũng là một khoảng thời gian không ngắn, nhưng thật ra bọn em không bên nhau được bao lâu. Em nói bên nhau thì chỉ là ở cạnh bên nhau thôi. Nếu tính kỹ tỉ lệ thì phần lớn thời gian, bọn em đều bước đi một mình trên thế giới này.”

“Vậy không phải là người yêu à?”

“Chưa tính, hoặc là còn chưa phải. Bọn em chưa từng bên nhau, có hai lần đã gần sát như vậy rồi, nhưng lại sai một ly, cuối cùng vẫn không thể hạnh phúc toàn vẹn. Em đã từng rất đau khổ, bọn em xa nhau khiến em cảm thấy ức chế. Em đã từng nghĩ, lần sau gặp nhau em phải chiếm thế thượng phong như thế nào, nói cái gì để làm tổn thương người đó, châm chọc người đó tự cho là mình đúng, cho người đó biết ở trong lòng em, người đó không hề đặc biệt… Nhưng mà mỗi khi uống say như một con chó mất đi ý thức, tất cả những gì em nói đều là xin người đó trở về, em rất nhớ người đó. Lần tiếp theo bọn em gặp lại, gần như là ở lần thứ hai gặp mặt em đã bỏ qua hết thảy. Hơn nữa em còn sẵn lòng tiếp tục mối quan hệ mơ hồ như trước. Lúc ấy em nghĩ là có sao đâu, trên đời này không ai tốt hơn ai…”

“Đúng vậy, tất cả mọi người không ai tốt hơn ai, mỗi người đều có nỗi khổ riêng.”

“Phải. Lần thứ hai lại quấn lấy ở bên nhau, em nhận ra có sự thay đổi. Có rất nhiều thứ khiến người đó đau đớn. Bạn của người đó sai lầm làm bị thương người khác rồi bị bắt. Thầy giáo của người đó còn trẻ đã qua đời. Người đó đã kiệt sức, nên em không thể, cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không nói những lời nói dối như ‘Em là cái gì chứ? Em không hề quan trọng, không hề đặc biệt’ để làm tổn thương người đó, cũng làm tổn thương chính em. Em càng muốn sát cánh kề vai người đó hơn là ở bên nhau như định nghĩa chung của nhân loại.”

“Nhưng cuối cùng người đó vẫn rời đi.”

“Trước khi đi, người đó nhờ người giao lại toàn bộ tài sản dành dụm được mười mấy năm cho em. Ở bề nổi, bọn em đều không được coi là bạn bè thân thiết của nhau. Cậu ấy giao hết cho em xe, nhà, phần lớn thẻ ngân hàng, cả chó nữa. Ban đầu em rất tức giận, cảm thấy muốn đi thì đi đi, thích đi đâu thì tùy, dù sao cũng đâu phải vợ của em. Quan hệ của bọn em cũng không phải quan hệ đứng đắn gì, làm gì phải trịnh trọng như vậy? Lỡ đâu ngày mai em ra ngoài lập tức gặp được người yêu định mệnh thì sao?”

“Sau đó thế nào?”

“Mấy ngày sau em thấy chó cũng rất đáng yêu, lát nữa về còn phải dắt nó đi dạo, chó cỡ lớn thì tối muộn mới dắt đi dạo là tốt hơn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thở dài, cười nói, “Em nghĩ, một người cả đời chỉ có một lần gặp được người định mệnh. Em đã gặp rồi, em gặp được người đó. Cuối cùng bọn em có bên nhau được hay không thì phải xem vận mệnh, xem số trời, nhưng em cũng sẽ không có người khác nữa.”

Biên kịch cảm thấy hứng thú hỏi: “Có người nào dùng những từ như “vẽ chuyện” gì đó để miêu tả tình cảm dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vương tơ lòng của mấy cậu sáu bảy năm nay không? Rõ ràng là trong lòng có nhau, chỉ cần một câu nói thôi mà?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ rồi nói: “Rất ít người biết về bọn em, bọn em đúng là bí mật lớn nhất của nhau. Sau khi người đó bỏ đi, có người bạn cũng từng nói đại khái là ‘cậu nhớ nó thì đi tìm nó, gặp nó, đưa nó về đi’. Nhưng em vẫn luôn đợi một thời điểm tự nhiên, không cưỡng cầu, khiến em cảm thấy, đúng, chính là lúc đó, bọn em nên gặp nhau, người đó nên trở về, bọn em nên ở bên nhau trải qua quãng đời còn lại. Sau một câu nói thật ra có rất nhiều thứ rắc rối phức tạp thúc đẩy thời điểm mà nó đến.”

Đêm đông không có tuyết rơi, lại lấm tấm mưa.

Con phố dài ướt đẫm nước mưa, biến thành màu tối thẫm như mực, kéo dài mãi về phía trước. Dưới cơn mưa bụi bao phủ, đèn đường tỏa ra một ánh vàng mờ ảo.

“Tuy chưa đến Tết, nhưng hình như thời điểm lạnh nhất đã qua.”

“Phải.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vươn tay, giọt nước mưa vô hình rơi vào lòng bàn tay hắn.

Hai người đi đến cuối con phố dài, chuẩn bị tách ra.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi: “Chị không cần em tiễn thật à? Đã trễ rồi mà.”

Người kia hỏi: “Nhà cậu ở hướng nào?”

“Phía Đông.”

“Không thuận đường, về sớm dắt chó đi dạo đi.” Nói rồi, cô gọi một chiếc xe trống lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa xe ra thay cô.

“Câu hỏi cuối cùng, cậu nghĩ việc khiến cậu tiếc nuối nhất là gì?” Biên kịch hỏi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tự hỏi không tốn bao nhiêu thời gian, “Nếu người đó nói cho em là không phải đi không từ biệt, ít nhất em có thể tiễn người đó ra sân bay.”

“Tôi cảm thấy đêm nay tôi đã nghe được một câu chuyện rất hay. Cảm ơn cậu, hẹn gặp lại.”

“Em cũng cảm ơn chị đã sẵn lòng nghe mấy thứ này. Hẹn gặp lại.”

Khi về đến nhà, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên bị chó đụng phải lảo đảo cả người, đầu óc quay cuồng.

Hắn ngồi trên sàn thương lượng với Leo.

“Hôm nay không ra ngoài chơi được không?”

“Bên ngoài rất lạnh, trời đang mưa, sẽ lạnh đến hư đầu chó đấy.”

“Tao đi không nổi, mày chở tao ra ngoài đi.”

Leo cắn dây tới đặt ở trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Nó không hề kêu to, chỉ đảo quanh người Lưu Hạo Nhiên liên tục, trái ba vòng phải ba vòng, xoay đến mức Lưu Hạo Nhiên hoa mắt chóng mặt. Cái kiểu không đạt được mục đích sẽ không từ bỏ kia giống hệt như Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên che mắt lại, “Anh trai à, đừng quay nữa, quay nữa tao sẽ nôn ra đấy.”

Leo không xoay mà ngồi trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhìn chằm chằm hắn bằng đôi mắt đen nhánh lanh lợi, vẻ mặt rất là không vui.

Tại sao trên mặt một con chó sẽ có biểu cảm y hệt con người vậy? Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ.

Trời má, cái kiểu không vui này lại càng giống Ngô Lỗi.

“Nếu đêm nay mày không dắt tao đi dạo, chúng ta đi ngủ sớm một chút thì đến Tết, chúng ta sẽ gọi video cho tên xấu xa, không phải, cho ba của mày nhé?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên thử thương lượng, cũng không trông mong gì là chó có thể hiểu được.

Nhưng Leo hình như hiểu được thật. Nó ngẫm nghĩ rồi đồng ý, đi cắn lấy bát ăn cơm của mình cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên đổ thêm hạt vào, giữa đêm hôm nhồm nhoàm mà ăn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xổm bên cạnh nhìn Leo ăn, đưa tay sờ đầu nó. Hắn nghĩ nếu ngày nào đó mà Leo mở miệng nói chuyện thì chắc hắn cũng sẽ không quá ngạc nhiên. Chỉ là không biết câu đầu tiên Leo sẽ nói với hắn là câu gì.

Là “Ba của tui không phải kẻ xấu xa, anh im mồm đi” hay là “Tối hôm đó mấy người đóng cửa lại chơi cái gì” thì còn phải coi lại, nhưng chắc chắn là không phải lời gì hay ho.

* Trích từ “What can I hold you with” của Borges


	25. Chương 25

25.

Ngô Lỗi chạy thể dục buổi sáng về, đang làm bữa sáng thì nghe thấy tiếng email gửi tới.

Cậu ngưng quét tương lên bánh mì nướng, mút ngón tay ngồi xuống trước máy tính mở hòm thư ra.

Đi lâu vậy rồi, đây là lần đầu cậu nhận được mail của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Cuối cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng chịu trả lời cậu.

Ngô Lỗi vẫn duy trì tần suất gửi mail một tháng một lần cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Trong mail đa phần là ảnh chụp, đẹp đẽ bao la hùng vĩ thơ mộng lãng mạn, như là mang theo đôi mắt của hắn cùng đi rất nhiều nơi. Cuối thư thường chỉ có rất ít từ, chào hỏi, ký tên, đôi khi thậm chí là không viết gì cả.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không trả lời một lần nào cả.

Hắn thậm chí không biết thư của mình có phải bị ném vào mục thư rác, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ liếc một cái rồi không thèm mở ra xem không.

Lúc đầu thì đúng là vậy, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không thèm nhìn mà xóa đi luôn. Sau đó, có một buổi tối hắn hối hận, lại khôi phục từng thư một, mở ra đọc một lèo từ đầu đến cuối. Nhưng hắn vẫn không trả lời. Giống như Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng là có rất nhiều lời muốn nói nhưng lại không biết làm sao để nói cho hắn, hắn cũng không biết nên nói gì với Ngô Lỗi.

Chỉ là như một thói quen, lặng lẽ chờ một lá thư một tháng một lần.

Xem cậu lại đi đâu, thấy ai, làm gì.

Vẫn luôn chứng kiến.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đổi một cách khác, vẫn làm chứng nhân cho Ngô Lỗi, chứng kiến hành động to lớn của cậu, cảm thụ tình cảm mà cậu lưu lại trong ảnh chụp.

Những ảnh chụp đó có bức rất rạng rỡ, có lẽ tâm trạng Ngô Lỗi rất tốt; có bức rất bình thường, có lẽ cậu bị tin đồn lừa gạt, gian nan vất vả tới được mới phát hiện nơi đó cũng thường mà thôi; cũng có vài bức là u buồn, màu trắng đen, cửa sổ xe ngày mưa, giọt nước vạch ra một đường thật dài trên tấm kính.

Hệt như câu hỏi lựa chọn mà họ thực hiện vào ngày nghỉ phép cuối cùng ở trên đảo nhiều năm trước, sau khi xem xong “Thanh xuân tươi đẹp”. Trong hai anh em, Ngô Lỗi chọn làm Matteo, ôm ấp một tấm lòng can đảm cô độc, trốn đi bốn phương, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì chọn làm Nicola, làm một chứng nhân.

Mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ muốn chứng kiến Ngô Lỗi.

Thư mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên gửi đến cũng không khác lắm so với Ngô Lỗi. Bắt đầu cũng là mấy bức ảnh, tất cả đều là ảnh chụp chó. Chó nằm trên sàn nhà phơi nắng khò khò ngủ. Chó vùi đầu ăn. Chó xé giấy vệ sinh vứt đầy đất lại chường vẻ mặt ấm ức ra. Có cả một bức người khác chụp, con chó Golden lớn phóng chạy trên sân cỏ, có một phần thân hình lờ mờ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Ngô Lỗi phóng to mấy lần kéo xem cẩn thận không bỏ sót góc nào.

Cuối cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên viết, cho vô cùng nhớ Ngô Lỗi, hắn cũng cảm thấy nên cho chó gặp người sống qua video một lần, cho nên tới hẹn trước với cậu đêm giao thừa, hy vọng Ngô Lỗi có thời gian. Nếu được thì không cần trả lời, nếu không được thì bàn lại.

Chắc chắn là Ngô Lỗi sẽ đồng ý, chỉ là giọng điệu của Lưu Hạo Nhiên quá bình tĩnh và khách sáo, họ như cặp vợ chồng đã ly dị đang trao đổi về vấn đề thăm con.

Ngô Lỗi cười gập máy tính xuống, hít sâu một cái: “Ờ, cái mùi này là lại khét rồi.”

Cậu thong thả đứng dậy, đi đến nhà bếp làm lại một bữa sáng khác.

Ăn sáng xong, Ngô Lỗi xuống lầu, từ Tây sang Đông đi xuyên qua công viên trung tâm giữa một ngày trời quang rét lạnh, tới một phòng khám trên đường 76. Cậu đến tư vấn tâm lý. Sau khi kiểm tra lịch hẹn, cậu gặp bác sĩ. Tuần trước Ngô Lỗi đã tới một lần.

Bác sĩ hỏi tuần vừa rồi Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy thế nào.

“Cũng khá là ổn. Thật ra sau khi từ Lisbon về, tôi đã cảm thấy đỡ hơn nhiều. Được chữa trị một chút nhờ ánh nắng của Tây Ban Nha và Bồ Đào Nha, phơi nắng đen đi một chút. Khi nhớ lại chuyện quá khứ, tôi có thể nhớ lại rất nhiều ký ức tốt đẹp, trước mắt thì không còn chỉ có những chuyện khiến tôi tổn thương nữa.”

Sau đó bác sĩ cẩn thận hỏi số lần dùng thuốc, tình trạng giấc ngủ và ăn uống của cậu.

Cuộc nói chuyện diễn ra chậm chạp lại kiên nhẫn.

Ngô Lỗi kể chuyện cũng rất bình thản. Cậu thậm chí có thể cảm thấy trong quá trình dùng một ngôn ngữ khác không phải tiếng mẹ đẻ miêu tả lại chuyện ngày xưa, chính cậu cũng đang nhìn nhận lại bản thân.

Bác sĩ thỉnh thoảng sẽ ghi chép gì đó trên giấy, phần lớn thời gian thì nhìn vào mắt cậu.

Với đề nghị dùng cách viết nhật ký để ghi chép và cảm thụ của bác sĩ trước đó, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy cho đến giờ thì hiệu quả quá ít. Mỗi tối, khi cậu tắm rửa xong ngồi trước bàn đối diện với quyển vở đang mở, đầu óc cậu lại trống rỗng, không biết nên viết cái gì. Có lẽ chỉ cần có thể bắt đầu được thì cũng có thể dài dòng viết ra một tờ, ghi chép lại tất cả những chuyện trong đời sống tha hương từ lớn đến nhỏ của cậu. Nhưng cậu lại không thể nào viết ra được chữ đầu tiên.

Bác sĩ nghe xong đề nghị cậu thử đổi cách viết nhật ký sang kiểu viết thư, mở đầu bằng tên người mà mình nhớ nhung, xem thử có cái gì có thể nói ra mà nói cho người bên kia bức thư như nói với chính mình. Không cần lo lắng, có thể không gửi đi, có thể xé bỏ. Đây chỉ là một cách thức mà thôi.

Buổi tư vấn diễn ra hơn một giờ.

Khi kết thúc, bác sĩ bình luận: “Thật ra tình huống của cậu không phải quá tệ. Cậu có tính tự chủ rất mạnh, cũng có thể khống chế được số lượng thuốc và cảm xúc của bản thân. Tạm thời thì rất ít khả năng bị suy sụp tinh thần. Đặc biệt là sau khi kết thúc chuyến đi dài không có người quấy rầy, giấc ngủ và sự thèm ăn cũng khôi phục.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu đồng ý, “Nhưng tôi vẫn quyết định đến khám, hy vọng mình có thể nhanh chóng khỏi hẳn. Đây cũng là đang thực hiện lời hứa.”

Từ phòng khám đi ra, Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng thoải mái tiếp tục đi về phía Đông, tản bộ tới gần đại lộ Lexington ăn đồ Mexico.

Sống một mình giữa đô thị nhộn nhịp, tự do đi ngược hướng đám đông, đi đến đâu thì đến, có lẽ là thể nghiệm khó có lại được trong cuộc đời này. Ngô Lỗi cũng đang trân trọng những ngày như vậy. Lúc trước cậu đã sống quá lâu dưới ánh đèn sân khấu, một khi có cơ hội thì sẽ cố hết sức tránh né những nơi náo nhiệt ồn ào, thích ở một mình, trong yên tĩnh lặng lẽ tích dồn đầy sức lực cho lần xuất hiện sau đó. Mà bây giờ, Ngô Lỗi lại đi trên phố xá sầm uất, đi trên con đường người đi lại như thoi đưa, mỗi một người đều vội vàng đi qua. Không ai để ý cậu là ai, cậu là ai không hề quan trọng.

Đám đông lần nữa khiến cậu cảm thấy an tâm. Cậu sẽ ngồi một chỗ cạnh cửa sổ uống cà phê hoặc hút nước ngọt, quan sát mỗi một người đi ngang qua. Khi người khác quay đầu nhìn lại cậu trai châu Á cao gầy với gương mặt góc cạnh nép mình giữa thành thị bước đi thong dong, không ai biết cậu từ đâu tới, đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu, cậu từng yêu ai hay được ai yêu. Lúc ở quán rượu, có người cả gan bắt chuyện với cậu, cậu sẽ cười lễ phép từ chối.

Đêm khuya về đến nhà, Ngô Lỗi nhớ đến đề nghị ban ngày của bác sĩ.

Trước khi ngủ, cậu dựa vào đầu giường, gập đầu gối lót một quyển sổ. Dưới ánh đèn, bóng của cậu đổ xuống trên trang giấy trắng tinh.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ ngợi, ngòi bút chọc trên giấy. Sau khi xột xoạt viết ra mấy dòng “Hạo Nhiên thân mến, chào buổi tối”, một giọt nước mắt đột nhiên rơi xuống, làm nhòe đi dấu mực.

“Hạo Nhiên thân mến, chào buổi tối. Lúc này 11 giờ 50 khuya theo giờ New York, còn có mười phút nữa là qua ngày hôm nay. Đây là ngày thứ 217 em rời đi.”

“Em có rất nhiều điều chưa nói với anh, giờ chỉ có thể dùng cách này để nói cho anh.”

“…Thật sự là chỉ một lần thì rất khó vượt được những chướng ngại đó.”

“Mỗi khi em nhắm mắt lại…”

“Em đã từng một mình lái xe lang thang ở Bắc Kinh vào ban đêm, không kiềm chế được mà chạy đến cửa đại học. Em nhớ anh từng cầm hoa vội vàng chạy qua nơi này vì để đến kịp buổi diễn của em. Em cũng nhớ lúc trước em từng kể với anh về cái buổi tối có trăng trong phòng luyện tập. Em lái xe đến gần nhà thầy, thấy lầu hai có một bóng đèn được bật, em đứng ở cửa không dám vào làm phiền. Những ngày trong quá khứ như ở ngay trước mắt. Dây leo bò khắp tường, mùa hè lại tới, nhưng em sẽ không còn được gặp lại người em muốn gặp nữa.”

“Hình như em chưa từng nói cái này, cũng không ai biết cả. Thật ra em rất sợ đi bệnh viện, mỗi lần rời khỏi bệnh viện em đều sẽ thở phào một cái. Lúc rời Bắc Kinh về đoàn phim cũng vậy, cứ như nếu em trốn đi, tránh né bên cạnh anh, có thứ gì đó sẽ không còn tồn tại. Em có những phút yếu đuối của em.”

“Em cho rằng nếu con người thấy được nhiều thứ, hiểu biết nhiều lý lẽ thì sẽ bình thản hơn khi đối mặt với đủ biến cố và sinh ly tử biệt trên đời, nhưng cuối cùng lại không phải như vậy.”

“Em đã đến vài thành phố, đi tới vài nơi, ở chung với trẻ con, nhìn xem người khác sinh sống như thế nào, tạm thời quên đi bản thân. Em kể chuyện của chúng ta cho người lạ nghe, không nhiều lắm, chỉ một chút thôi, nhưng mỗi một người nghe em kể xong đều rất thích anh. Anh đáng được mỗi người thích, nhưng anh lại thích em nhất.”

Viết đến đây, Ngô Lỗi cười một cái, muốn gạch đi nhưng lại không nỡ.

“Thật ra em đã sớm muốn rời đi một thời gian rồi. Lần đầu tiên có ý nghĩ này là năm em hai mươi tuổi. Em nhận ra là vì tạm thời tăng thêm công việc nên năm mới lại không có cơ hội nghỉ ngơi, em từng sắp xếp hết đồ đạc muốn bỏ nhà đi. Nhưng như vậy thì ngốc quá, điều ngốc nhất vẫn luôn là điều em muốn làm nhất, lúc ấy em đã không làm được. Em không thể, em không dám. Sau đó không lâu, em gặp được anh. Nói như lời của anh thì gặp được anh cũng điều tốt nhất và quan trọng nhất năm em hai mươi tuổi. Em rất may mắn.”

“Trong 5 năm này, nếu trong cơ thể em mọc lên một tinh thần phản loạn thì đa phần là đến từ chính anh, là anh đã bồi bổ nó, bồi dưỡng những dũng khí ấy.”

“Em là người chạy hết tốc lực mười mấy năm chưa bao giờ dám dừng lại, cũng không dám quay đầu lại. Nhờ chuyện này, cuối cùng em cũng dừng lại và thoát đi. Em nhìn nhận lại cuộc đời em, nhìn nhận lại chính mình. Em không nói cho anh, sợ anh khuyên em ở lại, dù anh tuyệt đối sẽ không nói vậy. Có thể là em càng sợ anh rộng lượng nói muốn tiễn em đi hơn. Nếu vậy em phải rời đi thế nào được? Em phải nhẫn tâm đến thế nào mới bắt anh nhìn theo một bóng lưng không có ngày về? Em quá khờ, em xin anh tha thứ.” *

“Gần đây em bắt đầu cảm thấy nhớ nhà, có lẽ là kỳ nghỉ trị liệu dài hạn mà em đưa cho bản thân đã bắt đầu có tác dụng. Em bắt đầu nhớ Bắc Kinh, bắt đầu nhớ những nơi quen thuộc ấy, không hề cảm thấy đó là nơi chứa đựng đau thương của em nữa. Nếu anh hỏi về anh thì em vẫn luôn nhớ anh, luôn luôn nhớ anh.”

Ngô Lỗi khép sổ lại đặt ở đầu giường rồi nằm xuống. Cậu đứt quãng viết một vài câu không kết nối gì với nhau, không đầu không đuôi, không xếp thành một đoạn hoàn chỉnh được. Nhưng đêm đó cậu ngủ rất ngon.

Trong căn hộ lâu rồi mới thấy náo nhiệt hơn một chút so bình thường, người nhà đến mang theo một ít không khí ngày lễ.

Một ngày trước giao thừa, Ngô Lỗi đón bố mẹ và chị gái, cả nhà ăn một bữa cơm tất niên, lúc ăn chỉ nói trông cậu khá tươi tỉnh chứ không hề nhắc tới chuyện khác.

Cậu còn nhớ rõ lời hẹn với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vì lệch múi giờ nên cậu dậy rất sớm.

Cậu chui thẳng vào phòng tắm chỉnh đốn lại bản thân, thổi tóc đến bông xù rồi mới ngồi xuống trước máy tính, chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi video cho mình.

Trước giờ hẹn, Ngô Lỗi hồi hộp đứng dậy đi một vòng trong phòng. Tim đập dồn dập như trai tân nhiều tuổi lần đầu đi xem mặt.

Hơn 9 giờ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đúng hẹn gọi video sang, Ngô Lỗi bấm nhận.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn thấy con chó ngu to đùng của mình ngồi trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, thè lưỡi chắn Lưu Hạo Nhiên kín mít. Ngô Lỗi không kiềm được nhích sát vào máy quay, cất giọng nói như đùa trẻ con, “Bé ngoan nhà ai thế này, sao mà đáng yêu quá vậy nhỉ.” Âm cuối nâng lên cao.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đè cái đầu chó hưng phấn của Leo xuống, chửi thầm nó không hiểu chuyện gì cả, lạnh lùng nói: “Nhà anh.”

Thấy mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuất hiện trên màn hình máy tính, Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, cái cảm giác hồi hộp đó lại xuất hiện.

Cậu yếu ớt chột dạ nói: “Không phải nhà em à?”

“Đó là trước khi ly hôn.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vô tình buột miệng bất cẩn phun một phần độc thoại nội tâm phong phú của mình ra. Ai bảo lúc Ngô Lỗi bỏ đi đúng là rất tay trắng rời nhà, cả con cũng cho hắn nuôi. Mỗi lần nhớ lại cảnh tượng người đại diện và trợ lý của Ngô Lỗi lên xe chạy như ma đuổi là hắn vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười.

Bên kia Ngô Lỗi á khẩu quên cãi lại, bóp tay nhìn hắn.

Nhìn như vậy thì thấy Ngô Lỗi cũng không hề trưởng thành hơn chút nào.

Hai người, anh nhìn em, em nhìn anh, không ai nói lời nào. Lúc đầu Leo còn vùng vẫy trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hoặc là dùng móng vuốt đập bàn phím, hoặc là thoát khỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn nhảy lên bàn. Sau đó bị nhiễm bầu không khí như vậy, nó cũng nằm bệch xuống bất động, thỉnh thoảng vẫy tai hay vẫy đuôi một cái.

Tuy không ai nói chuyện, nhưng giữa họ vẫn có một dòng nước ngầm đang hoạt động, theo thời gian trôi, khi sự yên lặng càng kéo dài thì mạch nước đó dâng lên ngập tràn.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có thứ gì đó đang đập mạnh trong ngực mình, căng tràn như muốn nổ tung trào ra khỏi lồng ngực.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng thế.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ, đã bao lâu rồi mình chưa thấy được người đang ở trong video này. Ngô Lỗi vẫn gầy, mặc áo thun rộng thùng thình, xương quai xanh vẫn lộ rất rõ, cánh tay vẫn gầy nhỏ với cơ bắp căng chắc. Lúc cậu sát lại gần máy quay để đùa chó, gương mặt xinh đẹp trước đây giờ vẫn cứ đẹp.

Nhưng lại có điểm gì đó khác nhỉ?

Trước kia khi họ chia xa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm thấy đau lòng, nhưng chưa từng cảm thấy mình không toàn vẹn. Mà hơn hai trăm ngày trước, Ngô Lỗi rời đi như mang theo cả hắn, toàn bộ con người hắn đều trống rỗng.

Giờ hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi như thấy một phần của mình đã trở về.

Ngô Lỗi sờ cổ, “Chúng ta trò chuyện đi, cứ ngồi yên như vậy thì kỳ quá.”

“Kỳ à?”

“Cũng hơi hơi.”

“Em sống có được không?”

“Cũng được.”

“Lúc trước anh đi theo em đến bệnh viện đóng kịch, điều kiện trao đổi là em nói sẽ đi khám bác sĩ.”

“Đã đi hai lần rồi.”

“Em có ổn không?”

“Trước kia thì không, giờ thì khá ổn rồi.”

“Vui vẻ chứ?”

“Sao anh cứ hỏi như vậy mãi. Vui vẻ.”

Ngoại trừ lúc quá nhớ anh thì không thấy được anh không nghe được giọng nói của anh không thể nằm bên cạnh anh, em rất vui vẻ.

Em dừng bước chân vội vàng, càng nghiêm túc nhìn thấy sự lạnh lùng và mong mỏi của thế giới này, em càng cảm thấy bản thân gắn bó chặt chẽ với thế giới này và cả anh hơn so với xưa.

—— từ khoảng cách này, bằng cách thức này.

Sau đó họ còn trò chuyện gì nữa, Ngô Lỗi cũng đã quên mất. Có lẽ cậu đã cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn căn hộ sáng sủa sạch sẽ của cậu và khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ. Có lẽ cậu đã cho hắn xem những cái ly ADV tương tự rồi lại khác nhau.

Cậu nghe thấy bên kia video, người nhà của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang gọi hắn.

“Gọi anh kìa.”

“Mẹ anh gọi anh đi ăn sủi cảo. Cũng không xem thử mấy giờ rồi, ăn cơm tất niên đủ no rồi.”

“Sủi cảo ngon không?”

“Ngon. Khi nào nói mẹ anh làm cho em.”

“Được rồi, đi đi, cơm tất niên thì nên đoàn tụ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên há miệng nhưng không hỏi được nên lời là vậy khi nào anh và em mới đoàn tụ.

Hắn vươn tay ôm chó lại đặt trên đùi, giơ móng bảo chó ngố tạm biệt Ngô Lỗi.

Mặt Ngô Lỗi biến mất khỏi màn hình máy tính, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe thấy Leo phát ra tiếng rên đặc biệt của mấy con vật nhỏ. Nó ử một tiếng, cả thân hình chó nặng mấy chục cân đặt mông ngồi trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, bắt đầu vùng vằng.

Mà chủ nào chó nấy, dù to xác một chút, nhưng có giận hờn thì cũng chỉ là ngồi trong lòng hắn kêu thêm mấy tiếng, lại giãy chân.

Kết thúc trận đếm ngược không hề phấn khích gì, đời người vội vã, cũng chỉ là bắt đầu thêm một năm nữa không có người.

Đến tháng năm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến New York công tác.

Trước khi lên máy bay hắn vẫn còn chưa nhận được tin trả lời của Ngô Lỗi, không biết cuối tuần này Ngô Lỗi đang ở nơi nào.

Lịch trình sắp xếp rất kín, nếu họ có thể gặp được thì tối đa cũng chỉ được nửa ngày.

Hai ngày sau, sau khi chụp xong vài bức ảnh ở một phòng nghệ thuật tại Brooklyn, di động Lưu Hạo Nhiên vang lên.

Là tin nhắn từ Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi mới trở về, cậu không nói mình đi đâu. Tóm lại là vào trưa Chủ Nhật, sau khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên xong xuôi hết tất cả công việc, trước khi chuyến bay về buổi tối xuất phát, trong khoảng thời gian tự do này họ có thể gặp nhau.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi địa chỉ Ngô Lỗi. Vì lịch trình có thể thay đổi bất kỳ lúc nào, hắn không muốn hẹn ở chỗ khác khiến Ngô Lỗi tự dưng phải chờ nên định sau khi xong việc thì đến thẳng gần nhà cậu để gặp cậu.

Ngô Lỗi nói được rồi gửi địa chỉ qua.

Còn lại hai ngày, cậu tiếp tục cuộc sống thường ngày, nhân tiện chờ đợi thời khắc họ gặp nhau.

Ba giờ chiều Chủ Nhật, xe của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa hắn đến cạnh chung cư phố 71 mà Ngô Lỗi ở.

Lúc này đã là 327 ngày kể từ lúc Ngô Lỗi rời Bắc Kinh.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trong xe chờ Ngô Lỗi xuống. Mấy phút sau, hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi quần áo luộm thuộm hoang mang bối rối chạy ra khỏi cổng chung cư nhìn chung quanh. Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa xuống xe.

Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng ở bên kia đường, cậu chạy qua đường đến trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Vội gì mà chạy gấp gáp thế?”

“Em lỡ ngủ quên mất.” Ngô Lỗi vuốt ép tóc xuống.

“Ban ngày ban mặt mà ngủ, tối hôm qua đi cướp người ở đâu vậy?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đùa cậu.

Ngô Lỗi liên tục nói không phải, âm cuối chùng xuống, cúi đầu cười, “Nhưng đúng là ngủ không được.”

“Gặp anh nên hồi hộp à?”

“Cũng có một chút.”

Lúc nói chuyện, họ rất tự nhiên sóng vai nhau đi dọc theo con phố về phía trước.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giơ tay nhìn đồng hồ, “Anh có được bốn tiếng tự do hoạt động, nghe em sắp xếp cả đấy.”

“Bốn tiếng…” Ngô Lỗi cụp mắt suy nghĩ, “Em có một tuyến đường đi dạo, tình cờ đi một lần, sau đó khi nào trời đẹp thì sẽ đi dạo, đôi khi cũng đạp xe đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, “Hôm nay trời rất đẹp, rất hợp để đi dạo, đi một chút đi.”

“Phải mất hai tiếng đấy, anh chắc chứ?”

“Chắc mà, đi thôi.”

Ngô Lỗi rất quen thuộc tuyến đường này. Cậu đưa Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi trong phố lớn ngõ nhỏ của New York giữa xế chiều nắng đẹp, toàn bộ chuyến đi không hề dừng lại nhìn chung quanh, cũng không nhờ giúp đỡ chỉ đường. Đúng là cậu đã đi rất nhiều lần. Chỉ có lúc sang đường, cậu vô thức đưa tay nắm lấy khuỷu tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đi qua rồi lại buông ra.

Trên đường đi, Ngô Lỗi chỉ cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy những cửa hàng mà bình thường cậu hay đến, đủ loại đủ kiểu, có chỗ ăn cơm, đồ Ý đồ Pháp, nhà hàng Trung Quốc, rồi quán cà phê, nhiều nhất vẫn là bảo tàng thường xuyên có các buổi triển lãm.

“Tiệm này rất tuyệt.”

“Tiệm này không tệ lắm.”

“Tiệm này thì tàm tạm.”

“Còn tiệm này?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ vào một tiệm ăn truyền thống của Mỹ hỏi.

“Anh đúng là biết hỏi, tiệm này là ác mộng của em.”

Khi nói đến những kỷ niệm tồi tệ hoặc khiến mình ngượng ngùng, Ngô Lỗi sẽ vô thức đưa tay che mặt hoặc chạm lên trán.

“Sau đó em chạy đến Flushing một mình ăn nguyên một bữa đồ Trung Quốc cho bỏ tức, cuối cùng lại no đến mức nửa đêm không ngủ được, 3, 4 giờ đi dạo tiêu cơm ở nhà như hồn ma.”

Đi ngang qua một khoảng sân chơi nhỏ có lưới bóng chuyền, Ngô Lỗi chỉ, “Có một khoảng thời gian em hay đến nơi này chơi trượt ván, em thích ván dài… Không ai để ý em là ai từ đâu đến đến làm gì, cảm giác rất tốt. Anh chơi giỏi thì sẽ có người đến làm quen, nhưng nếu không muốn kết bạn với ai cả cũng không sao.”

“Em chơi giỏi không?”

Trên mặt Ngô Lỗi hiện lên vẻ sao anh cứ nhè cái dở mà nói vậy, nhưng vẫn thành thật nói: “Không giỏi, ngã rất thảm, sau thì chơi cũng ổn, em lại đi Châu Phi.”

“Nói về chuyến đi của em đi.”

Họ đi dọc theo tuyến đường quen thuộc của Ngô Lỗi, xuyên qua công viên trung tâm đi từ khu Tây sang khu Đông. Sau khi đi qua cây cầu đường 59, họ rời Manhattan, tiến vào khi Queens.

Ngô Lỗi nhắc đến chuyện Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng từng đi Châu Phi một lần rồi. Khác với Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi xem động vật di cư tháng bảy, tháng tám, Ngô Lỗi thì nhắc đến trẻ con nhiều hơn. Cậu nói sau này mình có thể vẫn sẽ không diễn tốt kiểu vai bố, nhưng cuối cùng cũng đã có được vài trải nghiệm chân thật. Cậu nói: “Con nít rất gàn bướng.” Sau đó là sân vận động Bernabeu, nơi các siêu sao rời đi nhưng luôn có siêu sao mới xuất hiện, thành phố nơi Madrid và Barcelona đụng độ.

Những chuyện như vậy.

Hầu hết thời gian, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ lắng nghe, thỉnh thoảng sẽ hỏi một câu, cũng sẽ nói lên một vài cảm nghĩ của mình về thành phố hắn đã đến. Hắn dùng đôi mắt quan sát thành phố mà Ngô Lỗi đã sinh sống và những con đường lớn nhỏ mà cậu đã đi qua.

Cuối cùng lúc đi tới đại lộ số 25 và ngã tư phố 82, Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng nói: “Sắp tới rồi.”

Cậu liếc nhìn giờ, “Hai người đi thì nhanh hơn bình thường một chút. Cũng đúng, bình thường em đi một mình quá thủng thẳng.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi điểm đến cuối cùng của tuyến đường này là ở đâu. Khi đi ngang qua một căn nhà nhỏ màu gạch đỏ, Ngô Lỗi dừng chân.

“Nơi này, nơi ở cũ của một thi nhân rất thú vị.”

“Còn ở không?”

“Qua đời vài năm rồi.”

“Thi nhân thế nào?”

“Thèm ăn cá, nhưng kị lẫn lộn cá và thịt, cho rằng cuộc sống ăn cá không ăn thịt là vấn đề thuộc lương tâm.” *

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe thấy vậy thì càng xem xét cẩn thận hơn.

Họ đứng bên kia đường quan sát căn nhà nho nhỏ đó, tay đút trong túi, cánh tay chạm vào cánh tay. Không ai có ý nghĩ đi lại gần, chỉ đứng đó không gần không xa mà nhìn. Vì xuân đã đến, thân cây vô danh cạnh cửa thang lầu nở bừng sắc xanh, hai con sư tử bằng đá không lớn lắm đứng lặng hai bên trái phải.

“Tất nhiên là không chỉ có chừng đó. Lần đầu em đến đây là vì ông ấy có một bài thơ có tên là nơi chúng ta đang đứng. Thế nên em muốn đến xem Jackson Heights thế nào để ông ấy viết ra được những câu như vậy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại lần nữa nhìn quanh con phố cây xanh đổ bóng, lưu lại cái nhìn của một vị khách qua đường, rồi xoay người rời đi theo câu “Được rồi, về thôi” của Ngô Lỗi.

Ở trên xe lúc trở về, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị tuột huyết áp, tựa đầu lên cửa sổ xe nhắm mắt lại bảo là khó chịu.

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng qua hoảng hốt lo sợ sờ mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì phát hiện hắn thậm chí còn sốt nhẹ.

“Anh không ăn cơm à? Anh đang sốt đấy, có cảm thấy không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu, vẫn nhắm mắt.

Ngô Lỗi đưa Lưu Hạo Nhiên về căn hộ của mình, trên đường không hề kẹt xe, vô cùng xuôi đường. Trước tiên cậu mua một ly sô cô la nóng lớn và mấy thứ bánh ngọt nướng như Croissant hay Scone ở dưới lầu. Lưu Hạo Nhiên lảo đảo dựa vào người Ngô Lỗi trong thang máy. Ngô Lỗi ôm hắn, chạm má vào trán hắn.

“Chờ một chút, lên trên có thuốc đấy. Uống thuốc rồi ăn gì đó nhé.” Cậu trấn an vỗ nhẹ lưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu.

Vào nhà, Ngô Lỗi bảo Lưu Hạo Nhiên uống sô cô la nóng rồi ăn gì đó để hết đau đầu chóng mặt do tuột huyết áp rồi mới bảo hắn lên giường nằm.

Lúc cậu bưng nước và thuốc hạ sốt tiến vào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang dựa vào đầu giường gọi điện thoại. Ngô Lỗi giơ đồ trên tay lên dùng khẩu hình bảo “Đổi vé”.

“Được, chị làm đi.”

Điện thoại cúp rồi, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở mép giường thả thuốc vào lòng bàn tay của Lưu Hạo Nhiên trước, sau đó đưa ly nước qua.

“Sao rồi?”

“Sau khi về cũng còn việc,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngửa cổ uống thuốc, “Cũng không trễ nhiều, chỉ mấy giờ thôi, để họ xem mà làm.”

“Có thời gian ngủ một chút là được.” Ngô Lỗi kéo chăn lên đắp cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi đứng dậy muốn đi ra ngoài.

“Em không trông anh à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

“… Cũng được.” Ngô Lỗi lấy một cái ghế tới ngồi cạnh giường, sửa chăn lại cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ đầu đến chân.

Thấy Ngô Lỗi không biết làm gì phải vội lên vội xuống vô nghĩa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vươn một bàn tay từ trong chăn ra, “Lại đây để anh ôm một cái.”

Ngô Lỗi chần chờ một lúc, sau đó vùi thẳng người vào ngực Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ gáy Ngô Lỗi, bàn tay dán sau cổ cậu, không ai nói câu gì.

“Kế hoạch chạy trốn của em đã xong chưa?”

“Chưa xong.”

“Thế thì tiếp tục.”

“Tiếp tục à?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi lại.

“Muốn đi đâu thì cứ đi đó.”

Sau khi nói xong, dưới tác dụng của thuốc, lệch giờ và mệt mỏi cộng lại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chìm vào giấc ngủ. Hắn ngủ không sâu, mày cau lại, hỗn loạn trong mơ. Ngô Lỗi vuốt giữa mày hắn rồi mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngủ chưa đến hai giờ đã tỉnh, trông có vẻ tươi tỉnh hơn nhiều.

Trời bên ngoài đã tối, lúc Ngô Lỗi mở cửa vào xem hắn thì phát hiện Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật đèn đầu giường, đang dựa vào cạnh giường lướt điện thoại. Cậu lại ngồi, tiện tay nhẹ nhàng cất quyển sổ đầu giường. Cậu đưa tay lên áp vào trán Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem thử thì thấy đã đỡ sốt.

“Mới tỉnh à? Thấy sao rồi?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gật đầu, “Đỡ hơn một chút, anh đói bụng.”

Thấy đói bụng được, có cảm giác thèm ăn là bắt đầu khá hơn rồi. “Vậy em đi nấu gì đó cho anh ăn nhé?” Ngô Lỗi đề nghị, đoạn muốn đứng dậy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm cổ tay cậu kéo lại, “Không cần, không gấp. Người đại diện và trợ lý của anh tìm thấy bình luận nói gần đây có nhà hàng Địa Trung Hải khá tốt. Họ sẽ đến đón anh rồi tiện đường đi ăn luôn. Chúng ta cũng đi cùng nhé?”

Ngô Lỗi nghe tên nhà hàng. Trước đây cậu đã từng đến đó hai lần, là một nhà hàng rất đúng chuẩn, hắn cũng muốn để Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn thử.

“Được, vậy để em mời.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nửa nằm nửa dựa, tay còn cầm cổ tay Ngô Lỗi. Hắn im lặng vuốt ve làn da Ngô Lỗi, kéo Ngô Lỗi sát lại, không khí trở nên ám muội. Dưới ánh đèn mờ ảo, Ngô Lỗi chống nệm gần sát mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hơi thở quấn quít.

Di động của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang đặt ở giữa họ đột nhiên rung lên, cắt đứt một nụ hôn sắp ra đời. Ngô Lỗi giật mình rút tay lại, đứng dậy khỏi giường quay người đi.

Có người đã làm hết cả rồi, đã kinh qua trăm trận, nhưng lại vẫn còn giữ một nét ngây thơ trẻ con.

Giống như Ngô Lỗi trước mắt đây, hoặc là cũng chỉ có cậu mới như vậy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức giận nghe điện thoại, hóa ra người của hắn đã tới rồi, họ nên xuống lầu.

Bốn người ăn một bữa cơm tối vui vẻ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói trong mấy ngày ở New York, đây là bữa cơm mà hắn thấy thoải mái nhất.

Nói đến cơn tuột huyết áp và phát sốt lúc chiều, trợ lý của Lưu Hạo Nhiên là một cô nàng thẳng tuột nghĩ gì nói đó, cô oán giận nói: “Ông chủ này, sao gần đây anh cứ bị bệnh mãi thế? Lần trước cũng vậy, khiến bọn em sợ tới mức…” Còn chưa dứt lời, cô đã lập tức bị nghẹn lại bởi ánh mắt nghiêm nghị của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Hắn quay đầu nhìn Ngô Lỗi đang nói chuyện với phục vụ, hẳn là cậu không nghe thấy.

Ăn xong, Tôn Nhẫm nói để cô đi trả tiền vì họ có ba người, nhưng không thể nói lại được Ngô Lỗi, cuối cùng vẫn để Ngô Lỗi mời.

Tính tiền xong, nhân lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên và người đại diện vệ sinh, Ngô Lỗi nhìn chằm chằm cô bé trợ lý ngây thơ chưa trải đời của Lưu Hạo Nhiên rồi kéo người ta tới góc tường.

“Nói đi, ông chủ của em làm sao vậy? Lần trước là thế nào?”

“Đâu có gì, khá ổn mà.” Cô nàng ngọt ngào nói giả bộ không hiểu.

“Nhanh lên, đừng thừa lời nữa. Hỏi em cái gì thì nói cái đó đi. Đến lúc anh về thì anh chính là bà chủ của em đó, rõ chưa?” Ngô Lỗi vây người ta trong góc, vừa đe dọa vừa gạt gẫm.

Trợ lý hiểu ra hàm ý của Ngô Lỗi. Nếu hôm nay cô không đồng lõa với Ngô Lỗi thì đợi đến khi cậu về, cô sẽ không được yên thân. Đúng là trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, Ngô Lỗi trong miệng người khác không phải vậy mà, trợ lý nghĩ.

“Ông chủ của bọn em không hề coi trọng sức khỏe gì cả, không ai kiểm soát được anh ấy cả. Anh ấy uống rượu rất ghê, chị Tôn nói anh ấy không phải đang uống rượu mà là ngập trong rượu. Lần trước cũng vậy, anh ấy vừa uống thuốc vừa uống rượu, nhưng hai thứ này không thể uống chung nên đi thẳng vào bệnh viện, dọa mọi người sợ chết khiếp.”

Ngô Lỗi hỏi: “Mấy người cứ để mặc hắn thế à?”

“Tụi em đâu làm gì được anh ấy chứ. Anh ấy mới là chủ mà, khiến anh ấy không vui bọn em mất việc thì sao?” Cô nàng vừa nói xong, lại tinh nghịch thả thêm một câu, “Ông chủ thì cũng chỉ có bà chủ mới lo được. Không biết bà chủ khi nào mới xuất hiện. Vừa nãy không phải anh tự xưng…”

Cô còn chưa dứt lời, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Tôn Nhẫm đã đi ra.

“Đang nói gì vậy?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng cạnh Ngô Lỗi.

“Không có gì, là chiến công chói lòa của anh thôi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngơ ngác không hiểu gì mới hỏi trợ lý: “Em lại nói bậy gì về anh vậy?”

Trợ lý chối liên tục rồi cùng Tôn Nhẫm chào tạm biệt Ngô Lỗi, sau đó sang bên kia đường lên xe chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cho họ thời gian tạm biệt cuối cùng.

“Anh phải đi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi im lặng ôm Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh quên nói cho em, trông em bây giờ có vẻ rất tốt.”

“Còn anh? Anh ổn không?”

“Nếu biết em sống tốt thì anh cũng thấy rất tốt.”

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, không phải như thế, không nên như thế.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại nói: “Em phải luôn làm bất cứ chuyện gì mà em muốn. Phải luôn vui vẻ đấy.”

“Vâng.”

Trước khi từ biệt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bù lại nụ hôn vừa nãy. Hắn chạm môi lên trán Ngô Lỗi, giống như Ngô Lỗi đã từng hôn hắn như vậy lúc ở trên xe.

“Tạm biệt.”

“Tạm biệt.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn thân hình cao gầy của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi xuyên qua hàng xe trên đường phố. Trời đổ mưa phùn ướt dưới bàn chân.

Ở trên xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tra tìm điểm đến trong chuyến đi dạo ban ngày của họ. Gần như ngay lập tức, tên thi nhân và bài thơ mà ông để lại cho khu phố này nhảy ra.

Hai câu thơ cuối cùng của bài thơ là:

“Thứ tha cho được những gì

Thấy vạn sự đời khả dĩ bao dung” *

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Xe xuyên qua đêm tối rực rỡ hoa lệ chạy thẳng về phía sân bay. Hắn có thể cảm giác được có một dòng nước ấm lại lần nữa trở về trong thân thể, bao bọc tim hắn, ôm ấp vỗ về.

* “Hoàng Tử Bé” Antoine

* “Gửi lại Bordeaux” Mộc Tâm 1988

* “Jackson Heights” Mộc Tâm 1993


	26. Chương 26

26.

Sau khi tạm biệt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi lang thang một mình trên phố, ngang qua cửa chung cư nhưng không đi lên.

Đi đến cuối con phố dài, rẽ qua vài giao lộ, cậu vào một quán rượu ngầm.

Quán rượu xây dưới lòng đất, được cải tạo lại từ một phần tàu điện ngầm bỏ hoang thời chiến, giữ lại đa phần phong vị cổ của thế kỷ trước, vừa thần bí vừa cổ điển. Ngô Lỗi đã là khách quen, cậu đè danh sách rượu làm từ báo ở dưới khuỷu tay rồi ngồi vào quầy gọi một ly rượu như thường ngày. Đôi khi cậu là một người rất lười thử những thứ mới mẻ.

Người pha chế nhận ra cậu, bắt đầu tán gẫu với cậu.

“Hôm nay trông cậu có vẻ vui hơn bình thường.”

“Hôm nay là ngày tốt nhất dạo gần đây.” Ngô Lỗi đáp.

“Ngoại trừ tình yêu đến, tôi không nghĩ ra được lý do nào khác.”

Ngô Lỗi không thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận, mà lại nói: “Có lẽ đây là lần cuối cùng tôi đến đây. Tôi phải đi Đông Nam Á mấy tháng, sau khi xong việc thì tôi định sẽ về nước.”

Người kia cảm thấy tiếc nuối, nhưng lại càng vui thay cho cậu. Anh ta nheo mắt hỏi cậu: “Quyết định xong rồi à?”

“Đúng vậy, quyết định trở lại bên hắn, quyết định yêu hắn.”

Ngô Lỗi uống mấy ly, người pha chế tặng cậu hai ly rượu mới chưa đặt tên. Cuối cùng cậu lảo đảo rời khỏi lòng đất, ở sau lưng là bạn bè ngoại quốc gặp gỡ thoáng qua chào tạm biệt và chúc phúc cho cậu. Cậu đi về theo đường cũ, ngang qua hai con phố về đến nhà, nằm trên cái giường mà vài giờ trước Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã nằm.

Cậu kéo chăn lên, ngửi mùi hương trên đó. Lưu Hạo Nhiên không để lại cái gì cả, nhưng cậu vẫn bọc lấy chính mình.

Tình dục ngủ yên đã lâu nay bị đánh thức. Ngô Lỗi nằm giữa giường chăn mềm mại, cảm thấy mình cương lên không kiểm soát.

Cậu để mặc dục vọng lan tràn, khuếch tán ra mỗi một góc phòng. Nhìn những đường cong đan chéo hỗn loạn trên trần nhà trước mắt, Ngô Lỗi vươn tay cầm lấy vật của mình, lộ ra một tiếng thở dài.

Ngày cuối cùng của tháng Năm, sau quãng đường bay dài, Ngô Lỗi đáp xuống Việt Nam.

Bốn tháng sau, vào ngày đầu tiên của tháng Mười, cậu trở lại New York bắt đầu sắp xếp đồ đạc, gửi một phần về Bắc Kinh.

Ngày thứ sáu của tháng Mười, Ngô Lỗi cất cánh từ sân bay JFK, trung chuyển ở Tokyo. Sau ba mươi giờ bay, cuối cùng cậu cũng đáp xuống Hàng Châu, đi thẳng đến khách sạn mà đoàn phim của Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở.

Cậu không nói trước cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngoại trừ người đại diện của cậu thì không ai khác biết cả.

Kể ra thì Ngô Lỗi cũng khá may mắn. Thật ra cậu cũng chưa nghĩ đến phải làm sao để gây bất ngờ cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, về nước lại rồi thì khắp nơi sẽ chóng toàn là ánh mắt. Ai dè cậu vừa xuống xe đã bắt gặp trợ lý của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Người ta mở to mắt như gặp ma, rất muốn hét to lên lại bị ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi nghẹn lại.

“Kiềm chế bản thân, kiềm chế.”

Cô bé trợ lý hạ giọng hỏi: “Anh thật sự về rồi à?”

“Chúng ta đứng ngay đại sảnh khách sạn mà nói chuyện thế này có được không?” Ngô Lỗi đặt tay lên xe đẩy hành lý.

Trợ lý giật mình nhận ra, cuống quít lấy thẻ phòng đưa Ngô Lỗi vào thang máy.

“Em chỉ có một thẻ phòng thôi à?”

“Đúng vậy, thẻ của mình thì ông chủ tự mang theo.”

Ngô Lỗi kéo dài giọng.

“Anh còn muốn vào phòng phục kích anh ấy hay sao đây.”

“Vốn đúng là muốn làm vậy…”

Cậu còn chưa dứt câu đã tới tầng họ ở. Hai người lần lượt ra khỏi thang máy.

Trên hành lang yên tĩnh, hai người đi một trước một sau, Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục hỏi:

“Vậy khi nào Lưu Hạo Nhiên trở về?”

“Hôm nay vất vả đấy. Họ xong việc sớm lại liên hoan, chắc là khuya lắm.”

“Em gọi hắn về đi.”

“Mặt em đâu có to thế.”

“Làm đi.”

Ngô Lỗi vô cùng tự nhiên ngồi vào sô pha, thả lỏng tứ chi hơi phù thũng sau mấy chục giờ bay.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm trợ lý của Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi điện cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ba la bô lô bịa ra mấy lý do vớ vẩn mà cả cô cũng không tin nổi. Ở đầu kia, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hoang mang không hiểu được, cuối cùng nói: “Thôi được rồi, để anh về trước xem.”

“Anh về làm bà chủ của em thật đấy à?” Trợ lý cúp điện thoại hỏi.

“Không có phim đóng thì nói sau. Với lại chỉ có anh mới có thể gọi như vậy.”

Cô nhóc im miệng, ngồi trên một cái sô pha khác chờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên về, chờ xem kịch.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chạy về khách sạn gõ cửa vào, vừa đi vừa nói: “Để anh xem, không phải tốt lắm à…”

Sau đó hắn thấy Ngô Lỗi.

Sau khi ở New York từ biệt, chia xa hơn một trăm ngày, ba ngày trước sinh nhật 29 tuổi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi trở lại.

Bằng xương bằng thịt, khỏe mạnh, nguyên vẹn, xinh đẹp, cười mỏi mệt. Cậu bé con của hắn, Ngô Lỗi của hắn đã trở lại, xuất hiện trước mắt hắn một lần nữa. Ở thành phố mà hắn làm việc, ở khách sạn mà hắn đóng phim, trong phòng của trợ lý hắn, cậu ngồi trên sô pha vẫy tay với hắn.

“Bất ngờ không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng bất động tại chỗ, không có đi tới ngay.

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy đi đến bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, thu lại nụ cười, “Sao vậy, làm anh sợ à? Xin lỗi…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nói câu nào, trên mặt không nhìn ra được đang vui hay giận. Hắn thoáng nhìn mặt đất, kéo hành lý, một tay nắm lấy Ngô Lỗi kéo đi.

Lúc trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên không có biểu cảm gì sẽ có một cảm giác công kích khó tả. Khi tuổi hắn tăng lên, sự nghiệp thành công hơn, tính công kích này sẽ càng lộ rõ.

Khiến người ta sợ hãi nhưng lại làm người ta muốn cả gan xúc phạm hắn, xem dưới gương mặt này che giấu tính cách gì.

Hoặc là dịu dàng, hoặc là chân thành.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa cậu vào phòng mình, đóng sầm cửa lại. Cả thế giới chỉ còn mỗi họ.

Hắn vẫn không nói lời nào. Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy hành lý để sang một bên.

Đứng trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Ngô Lỗi thử hỏi hắn: “Anh không vui à? Giận rồi, không muốn thấy em à?” Cậu đưa ngón tay chọc nhẹ eo hắn.

“Nói gì đi, anh không nói lời nào làm em sợ đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng, “Em đâu có sợ, không sợ trời không sợ đất, lại càng không sợ anh.”

“Muốn đi thì đi, muốn về thì về.”

Ngô Lỗi biết Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang tức giận vì mình không báo trước tin mình về, cậu vươn tay muốn ôm, “Ôm một cái đi, không giận mà.”

“Không ôm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không cho ôm, đè tay Ngô Lỗi lại.

“Ôm một cái.”

“Không ôm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đè xuống cánh tay đang nôn nóng muốn thử của Ngô Lỗi lần thứ hai.

Ngô Lỗi gấp muốn chết, mắt long lanh sáng ngời như muốn khóc, cũng có thể là do mệt mỏi không ngủ được vì bay đường dài.

“Ôm.”

Cậu ôm ghì lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên, trước khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên tránh ra thì ôm chặt hắn hơn.

Hầu kết Lưu Hạo Nhiên lăn lên lăn xuống, nuốt xuống thật mạnh để cố nén nước mắt.

“Ngày nào anh cũng cảm thấy em sẽ không trở lại nữa.”

“Ngày nào anh cũng cảm thấy cuối cùng mình sẽ không đợi được gì cả.”

“Nhưng anh đã từng huênh hoang mạnh miệng, nói là em muốn đi đâu hay đi bao lâu cũng được, dù sao anh cũng sẽ không buộc em đổi ý, cũng sẽ không yêu người khác. Thật ra ngày nào anh cũng vật lộn muốn em trở về ngay lập tức.”

“Tại sao trên đời lại có đứa trẻ hư như em chứ, Ngô Lỗi.”

Giờ người không nói lời nào lại thành Ngô Lỗi, cậu vùi đầu vào hõm cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên cảm nhận hơi ấm của hắn.

“Em trở lại thật rồi mà, thật đấy.”

“Anh muốn câu trả lời.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói, dù hắn chưa từng hỏi Ngô Lỗi gì cả.

Ngô Lỗi biết hắn muốn gì, buông tay cách ra một khoảng rồi nhìn vào mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Em về chỉ vì một việc, là được ở bên cạnh anh, đường hoàng không che đậy giấu giếm. Em muốn để anh gặp bố mẹ em, người thân của em. Em phải giới thiệu anh cho bạn bè em, gọi anh là người yêu của em. Em muốn mỗi ngày anh đều nói yêu em, thích em, em sẽ không chê ngán. Anh không còn đường lui nữa, cũng không phải trai vàng độc thân nữa, anh phải báo đường đi nước bước cho em. Em sẽ can thiệp vào cuộc sống của anh, không thể đi cả đêm không về, không thể nhìn lén những cậu trai trẻ tuổi khác, nếu không em sẽ giận sẽ ghen. Đối tượng trong tai tiếng chỉ có thể là em, trong lòng chỉ có thể có em, mãi cho đến khi… mãi cho đến khi ta chán ghét nhau, hao mòn hết giọt cảm tình cuối cùng. Anh đã sẵn sàng đón nhận con người bình thường của cuộc sống bình thường này chưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên?”

“Anh sắp 29 tuổi rồi, lúc đi trên đường hay tỉnh dậy lúc nửa đêm, anh thường cảm thấy mình chỉ có hai bàn tay trắng. Anh đã chờ giờ khắc này sắp bảy năm rồi, cuối cùng anh cũng đã chờ được.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên khàn khàn nói.

Anh muốn được yêu nhau thẳng thắn không che đậy, muốn toàn bộ trái tim và tất cả tình yêu của em. Từ giờ trở đi, mỗi ngày trong quãng đời còn lại đều có em, mãi đến khi thời gian xóa bỏ tất cả dấu vết ta lưu tại trên thế gian này, đến lúc ấy mới có thể ngừng lại.

Những người như họ, phí danh xưng lãng tử tình trường, bay bổng vạn bụi hoa, nhìn như cái gì cũng biết, thật ra khi yêu đương thì vụng dại hơn ai cả, càng sợ làm hỏng tất cả hơn là hết lòng muốn làm được tốt nhất. Đến khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi điện thoại công việc xong, chưa đến mười phút, hắn quay đầu lại thì thấy Ngô Lỗi đã ngủ rồi, chân còn vắt ra mép giường, hơi thở đều đặn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng để nguyên quần áo mà nằm xuống bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi, lặng yên nghe cậu hít thở thật lâu. Hắn muốn chạm vào mặt Ngô Lỗi rồi lại thu tay, sợ quấy rầy mộng đẹp của cậu.

Nửa đêm, bên người có tiếng xột xoạt. Trước giờ trên giường không có ai khác ngủ lại nên hắn vô cùng nhạy cảm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở to mắt, Ngô Lỗi ôm cổ hắn nói, “Là thật rồi, không phải mơ.”

Ngô Lỗi ở lại đoàn phim chưa vội trở về.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giấu người đẹp trong điện vàng, đôi khi giờ cơm trưa cũng không nghỉ trong nhà xe, mỗi ngày sau khi xong việc cũng không đi đâu cả mà đi thẳng về phòng, lại không hề thấy có vẻ ủ rũ suy sút.

Đồng nghiệp trong lòng tò mò, lòng hiếu kỳ tăng vọt nhưng không thể làm gì hắn.

Đồng hồ sinh học của Ngô Lỗi còn hỗn loạn, mỗi ngày tỉnh rồi ngủ không có quy luật nào. Có khi cậu tỉnh dậy rất sớm, thay đồng hồ báo thức gọi Lưu Hạo Nhiên rời giường lúc rạng sáng, quậy hắn một trận. Có khi vào giờ ăn trưa lại ngủ mất, hoặc là buổi tối lại mệt mỏi sớm.

Khi mới tỉnh dậy, cậu sẽ ngồi ngẩn ra trên giường, một sợi tóc vểnh lên, không mặc quần áo cũng không nhúc nhích. Lúc ấy nếu tới đùa cậu, cậu sẽ treo dính trên người như gấu koala không gỡ xuống được.

Vì lệch múi giờ, trở về hai ba ngày rồi mà một bữa cơm cũng không ăn được, Ngô Lỗi gọi đồ ăn, nói mình muốn ăn hoành thánh.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi điện thoại hỏi đồng nghiệp người Hàng Châu trong đoàn phim là hoành thánh ở đâu ngon. Người đó suy nghĩ rồi đề cử mấy quán cho hắn chọn, cuối cùng cẩn thận nói thêm một câu là mỗi người mỗi ý, ý bảo là ăn không ngon thì cũng đừng trách người ta.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lái xe đưa Ngô Lỗi đến gần Ngô Sơn ăn.

Vì quán ăn nhỏ đó nằm trong ngõ hẻm, xe khó đi vào nên ngừng ở một bãi đỗ xe ngoài phố rồi họ đi bộ vào.

Khi xuống xe Ngô Lỗi đã tỉnh táo lại, cậu đi theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngó trái ngó phải, hoặc là dí sát vào di động Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem bản đồ, đầu chặn hết cả mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm di động trong một tay để dẫn đường, tay kia nắm lấy Ngô Lỗi. Họ đến sớm hơn giờ ăn cơm, nơi đây vốn cũng tĩnh lặng, chung quanh không có mấy người. Ngô Lỗi đã ở khách sạn ngủ hai ngày, giờ ra hóng gió nên càng không e dè gì cả, mượn lúc nhìn di động nhanh lẹ hôn Lưu Hạo Nhiên một chút rồi tránh ra, giả bộ hỏi như không có gì xảy ra: “Sắp đến rồi à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúi đầu nhìn bản đồ, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn cửa tiệm, “Tới rồi, vào đi.”

Họ đang định vào thì có một nhóm khách ăn xong đi ra, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện rôm rả. Lúc đi ngang qua nhau, một người trong đó bất cẩn làm rơi di động xuống đất, Lưu Hạo Nhiên gần như theo bản năng buột miệng thốt lên “Xin lỗi”. Hắn tưởng là do mình.

Người kia nói không có gì không có gì là do tôi, nhặt di động lên đi vài bước kiểm tra màn hình xong mới nhận ra. Cô bé đó chọc bạn mình hỏi vừa rồi đi ngang qua họ có phải Lưu Hạo Nhiên không.

Mấy người đồng thời phát ra một tiếng thét chói tai khiến Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn, đụng phải ánh mắt tò mò nhìn lại.

Cậu đội mũ đen, dưới vành mũ không hề có gì che giấu, bị người ta liếc một cái đã nhận ra. Cậu không trốn tránh, cũng không có buông tay ra, chỉ nhìn lướt qua rồi lại bình thản quay đầu lại. Ngô Lỗi hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh, “Anh ăn cái gì? Em ăn nhân măng và thịt.”

Quán ăn nho nhỏ, sạch sẽ, chỉ có bốn cái bàn, không nhiều người nhưng ba bàn đều có người, chỉ còn trống một bàn trong góc, hai người ngồi song song.

Ngô Lỗi muốn ăn nhân măng và thịt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn nhân thịt và rau tề thái, lại gọi thêm một phần hoành thánh chiên đặc sản của quán, tổng cộng mười cái, năm loại nhân mỗi loại hai cái, một lần nếm hết.

Sau khi họ gọi xong, bà chủ lấy nhân và vỏ bánh ra làm tại chỗ, ăn bao nhiêu làm bấy nhiêu, gói từng cái như hình đĩnh vàng gọn gàng xếp. Cùng lúc đó đổ nước vào nồi to mà nấu, nước sôi thì thả hoành thánh vào, canh thời gian rất chuẩn.

Một lát sau hai chén sứ Thanh Hoa đã được mang lên, hoành thánh trắng nõn da mỏng, trong nước canh có đủ mọi thứ như tảo tía, tôm khô, cải bẹ, sợi trứng. Thời tiết đầu thu chuyển lạnh, Ngô Lỗi thổi hơi uống một ngụm canh nóng tươi ngon trước, rồi múc hoành thánh cắn vỡ lớp da trơn mịn, có thể thấy rõ nhân thịt bên trong. Ngô Lỗi một hớp ăn trọn một cái.

“Vị thế nào?”

“Ngon.” Ngô Lỗi lo ăn không nói được, nói mỗi chữ ngon xong lại gật đầu khẳng định.

Không để họ chờ lâu, hoành thánh chiên cũng làm xong. Hành thái xanh biếc rắc lên trên, mỗi cái đều được chiên đến vàng óng hấp dẫn. Khác với những cái khác, đế vỏ hoành thánh chiên xong khi ăn càng giòn tan.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gắp một cái có nhân khác với những cái còn lại trong chén Ngô Lỗi bỏ cho cậu, “Ăn từ từ.”

Lập tức hắn nghe thấy tiếng Ngô Lỗi cắn vỡ lớp vỏ giòn. Đúng là dễ nghe.

Nào ngờ Ngô Lỗi hưng phấn ăn được một nửa xong thì dần ăn không nổi nữa. Đây là một vị tuyển thủ vừa xuất phát đã tăng tốc điển hình, không đủ thể lực ăn tiếp.

“Em ăn không nổi nữa…” Ngô Lỗi dán sát vào tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói.

“Bảo em ăn ít kem thôi mà không nghe.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý đanh mặt lại. Ở khách sạn, lúc hắn gọi điện thoại hỏi đồng nghiệp tìm chỗ ăn, Ngô Lỗi tắm xong không sấy tóc mà ngồi trên sô pha, rỗng bụng bưng một hộp kem lớn múc ăn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ vào đồ trong tay Ngô Lỗi ý bảo cậu đừng ăn bỏ vào tủ lạnh. Ngô Lỗi không nghe, còn làm động tác “ok” với hắn tỏ ý là mình biết mà.

“Ôi đừng nói em nữa mà, em thật sự ăn không nổi nữa. Cái này cũng không dễ gói lại lắm, anh giúp em đi.” Cậu nghiêng tới nói vào tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, vừa mềm giọng lại, vừa đẩy chén qua, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên dần đồng ý, thừa dịp hắn chưa chuẩn bị mà hôn lỗ tai hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không thể làm gì khác, chỉ phải ăn xong phần của mình rồi bỏ chén sang một bên lại lấy phần của Ngô Lỗi ăn. Hắn cũng cảm thấy quá no.

Có vẻ người yêu ăn đồ thừa của nhau thật sự là số mệnh không thể tránh được, ngẫm lại bạn bè, bố mẹ, chị gái anh rể của mình mà thấy. Nhưng giờ mới mấy ngày, sao hắn đã phải bắt đầu cuộc sống như thế này?

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thở dài, lấy ví tiền ra đưa cho Ngô Lỗi bên cạnh, “Đi tính tiền đi, anh còn mấy miếng nữa.”

Lúc ra về, trời đã hơi tối. Sau khi ăn xong, họ đi dạo tiêu cơm quanh đó, đi một vòng rồi mới ra lấy xe.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn di động hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Mai là sinh nhật anh, định tổ chức thế nào? Có mời khách nhỉ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ừ một tiếng. Sẽ khó tránh khỏi phải ăn sinh nhật ở đoàn phim. Mình hòa đồng hay liên hoan, ai sắp ăn sinh nhật thì tổ chức linh đình một lần là điều tất nhiên, kết thúc công việc cũng sẽ sớm hơn bình thường một ít.

Năm nay là đặc biệt, bên cạnh lại có Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi lại vừa mới từ nước ngoài trở về, “giấu giếm” ở chỗ hắn tạm thời không lộ diện, vui vẻ nhàn nhã. Họ vừa ở bên nhau được vài ngày, cũng không thích khua chiêng gõ trống lắm.

“Có phải em đặt bánh kem không? Vậy tối nay ta thổi nến, trưa mai anh về ăn mì trường thọ với em, buổi tối anh mời khách, không đi tăng hai, ăn xong thì tan. Anh sẽ cố về sớm một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi vui vẻ đồng ý, vừa nãy tiếng di động vang lên là khách sạn nhắc có bánh kem đưa tới, “Cứ làm theo lời anh đi.”

0 giờ tới, Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm trước bàn trà, cầm bật lửa kiên nhẫn thắp từng ngọn nến sinh nhật.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi một bên nhìn Ngô Lỗi mang bánh kem đã thắp nên đến trước mặt hắn.

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

“Cảm ơn.”

“Anh còn nhớ hồi trước ta đã nói gì chứ? Chúng ta phải cùng nhau ăn nhiều bữa nữa, đi uống rượu nhiều lần nữa. Anh phải mang em đi ăn đồ ngon, thật nhiều món ngon. Em vẫn luôn nhớ.”

“Anh sẽ làm được, bằng tất cả thời gian còn lại.”

“Đến ước đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chắp tay trước ngực mà ước, rồi mở mắt ra thổi tắt nến, vươn qua bánh kem hôn Ngô Lỗi.

Đây là sinh nhật tuyệt nhất hắn từng có. Mà sau này, ngày sau sẽ tốt hơn ngày trước, tháng sau sẽ tốt hơn tháng trước, năm sau sẽ tốt hơn năm trước, càng ngày càng tốt.

Nhận thức chung của mọi người về sinh nhật là có thể có đặc quyền ước nguyện thả cửa, nhưng trong hiện thực thì chính người được chúc lại phải rời giường rửa mặt vào đúng bảy giờ sáng, trước bảy giờ rưỡi phải đi làm.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhặt di động dưới thảm bị hất văng xuống khi chuông báo thức vang lên, nhân tiện kéo chăn lên cho người đang ngủ bên cạnh. Ngô Lỗi hất góc chăn mới được đắp, miệng lầm bầm một câu “Nóng” rồi xoay người tiếp tục ngủ, không thèm mở cả mắt.

“Anh có lòng tốt mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi ở ven giường mặc quần vào rồi quay người liếc nhìn. Nhiệt độ trong phòng đúng là khá cao, cả cánh tay, chân và hơn nửa phần lưng của Ngô Lỗi đều lộ ra ngoài.

“Đi nhanh đi, đừng ồn nữa…” Ngô Lỗi nói thêm một câu, đầu cọ sâu vào giữa gối.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy khỏi giường không nói gì. Lúc đi vòng qua Ngô Lỗi, hắn tát một cái vào phần đùi lồ lộ ra ngoài, lực không lớn nhưng rất vang dội, sau đó co giò chạy vào phòng vệ sinh.

“Đồ con nít…”

Ngô Lỗi thở dài mở mắt ra nằm thẳng trên giường, mắt mơ màng nhìn trần nhà. Màn cửa chắn sáng trong phòng ngủ bị kéo kín, trong phòng tối tăm, chỉ có cái đèn ở đầu giường bên phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên là được bật lên, ngày đêm bất phân.

Lúc trợ lý gõ cửa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh khom lưng ở mép giường muốn đòi một cái hôn chào buổi sáng từ Ngô Lỗi.

Nước cạo râu của Lưu Hạo Nhiên có mùi cỏ xanh và chanh, “Hôn một cái đi, anh phải đi rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi vốn muốn thù dai mà từ chối, nhưng lại không nhịn được miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu lên chạm môi Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Được chưa?”

“Được rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi dậy, ở khuỷu tay vắt một cái áo khoác, sáng vào thu không so được với mùa hè.

Ngô Lỗi lại thở dài, “Ngủ chưa được mấy giờ, anh xem anh có phiền không chứ.”

“Ngủ tiếp đi.”

“Anh đi rồi em sẽ ngủ tiếp ngay!”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi được hai bước thì đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì, dợm quay lại, “Ngủ dậy ăn xong thì xuống lầu xem một cái nhé.”

Họ nói xuống lầu là ý chỉ phòng của trợ lý Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở dưới lầu.

“Xem cái gì?”

“Đi rồi biết.”

Cơn buồn ngủ quét qua, nhưng lòng hiếu kỳ cũng đang hoành hành, Ngô Lỗi gật gù vài ba tiếng đồng hồ, không ngủ nổi nữa phải bò dậy. Cậu vệ sinh cá nhân xong không ăn sáng mà xuống dưới lầu.

Cậu ấn chuông cửa đi vào, còn chưa phản ứng kịp đã bị con chó Golden to bự nhào lên người. Sức quá mạnh nên Ngô Lỗi lui về sau liền mấy bước, theo thế ngồi luôn dưới đất. Cậu ôm con chó khờ cứ mãi ư ử với mình vào lòng, xoa vuốt một hồi từ trên xuống dưới từ trong ra ngoài.

“Bé ngoan của tao, sao mày lại ở đây?” Đoạn cậu nâng cái đầu chó của “Anh Ba” hôn vài cái. Chó thấy chủ nước mắt lưng tròng, bản thân Ngô Lỗi cũng cay cay khóe mắt, cậu vuốt ve rồi vùi mặt vào hít sâu mấy cái.

Cô bé trợ lý luống cuống đứng một bên, thấy chó với người đều đã bình tĩnh lại mới mở miệng: “Leo chơi mấy ngày với mấy bạn chó khác, sáng nay bọn em đưa ông chủ đi phim trường trước rồi mới đón nó về.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu dậy, lông mày nhướng thật cao, “Mấy người gọi nó là gì?”

“Leo á…” Trợ lý xoa tay ngơ ngác đáp.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu véo lỗ tai chó một cái hỏi: “Ha, giờ có tên mới rồi à?”

Leo quay đi, lè lưỡi nhìn chung quanh, như là giả bộ không hiểu tiếng người.

“Cái đồ phản bội, chờ buổi tối bị đánh với hắn nhé.” Cậu đưa tay chỉ vào đầu Leo, lại ôm nó sát vào lòng một chút nữa. Chó lớn trưởng thành rất nhanh, cậu sắp ôm không được rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tới phim trường, đi thẳng đến phòng hóa trang, được chúc mừng cả một đường. Câu “Sinh nhật vui vẻ” hoặc cao hoặc thấp hoặc ân cần hoặc phấn khích vang lên bên tai không dứt. Hắn chắp tay trước ngực “Cảm ơn” lại.

Vào phòng hóa trang ngồi xuống, lại một đợt đồng nghiệp ồn ào.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy đỡ lưng ghế nói, “Cảm ơn mọi người, các thầy cô buổi tối cùng đi ăn một bữa nhé.”

Khi ngồi xuống lại, người ngồi bên cạnh ung dung trêu chọc hắn: “Chỉ chớp mắt một cái mà cậu đã 29 rồi, sao còn trẻ như mới 20 vậy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang vui, mặt dày vỗ hai má của mình nói, “Ngoại hình em trẻ lâu mà. Anh cứ chờ xem, thêm mười năm nữa em vẫn còn y hệt như vậy đấy.”

Người kia cường điệu hô một tiếng “Ối chà”, mấy người tán dóc trong phòng hóa trang không hề e dè gì cả, “Cậu đừng dọa bọn tôi, phải hút bao nhiêu bé trai bé gái mới luyện được phép bảo trì sắc đẹp này chứ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười thành tiếng, nhắm mắt lại để chuyên viên trang điểm cho mình, “Em đâu có cái năng lực này.” Nói xong lại nhỏ giọng thì thầm một câu, “Cũng không nhỏ hơn em lắm.”

Đến trưa nghỉ ăn cơm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã quay cả buổi sáng, giờ mới duỗi người mở cửa nhà xe ra bước lên. Thấy Ngô Lỗi cùng chó ngồi trên sô pha chào hắn, hắn khựng lại vui vẻ: “Sao em lại tới đây? Không phải nói là trưa anh sẽ về à?”

“Có một trận đòn thật sự chờ không kịp.”

Thấy đã bị lộ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười gượng ngồi xuống đối diện Ngô Lỗi, “Đừng mà, anh dẫn nó cùng đi đóng phim không phải ổn lắm à? Em nhìn đi, lại mập lên rồi, nuôi quá tốt.” Nói xong hắn vỗ tay, “Lại đây, đến đây ôm một cái.”

Ngô Lỗi buông tay ra, vỗ mông Leo, “Cắn hắn, qua cắn tên đó đi.”

Leo nhảy xuống khỏi người Ngô Lỗi, nhanh nhẹn nhảy lên đầu gối Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay ra xụ mặt hỏi: “Cắn không?” Đổi lại được một cái liếm nhiệt tình của Leo. Nó cũng chui vào lòng hắn làm nũng một lúc. Ngô Lỗi không nỡ nhìn nghiêng đầu nhướng mày, khóe miệng lại mỉm cười.

“Anh để nó trùng tên với em không phải quá đáng lắm à.” Ngô Lỗi vẫn chưa quên.

“Anh phải đuổi theo sau đít nó cả ngày gọi nó là anh cũng quá đáng lắm chứ,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa vuốt lông chó vừa trả lời, “Anh Ba thấy có đúng không?”

Ngô Lỗi muốn để Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghỉ trưa được nhiều một chút, không lãng phí thời gian đi trên đường. Họ ăn trưa ngay trên nhà xe. Hai chén mì trường thọ, hai món rau, nước dùng đậm đà mì thì dai, rau ăn kèm ngon miệng, một bữa cơm vô cùng đơn giản.

Sau khi ăn xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên mềm oặt dựa vào người Ngô Lỗi cầm sách xem thoại buổi chiều, lề trống bên cạnh ghi đầy những dấu hiệu chỉ hắn mới hiểu được.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn Ngô Lỗi giúp hắn tập thoại, Ngô Lỗi miệng thì nói “Không phải tối qua thuộc làu rồi à” tay lại cầm kịch bản.

Lần thứ hai Ngô Lỗi đọc đến câu “Anh có thể hôn em”, đôi môi khô ráo của Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp lại làm loạn nhịp điệu. Hắn nuốt luôn câu “Ê chỗ này đâu có viết như vậy” của cậu, ngậm lấy môi dưới mềm mại của Ngô Lỗi đẩy cậu ngã xuống, tay luồn vào trong áo, sờ phần eo đang giãy giụa của Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi khẽ buông tay, sách rơi xuống đất.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chen vào giữa hai chân Ngô Lỗi, cúi người chống khuỷu tay hai bên đầu Ngô Lỗi. Hắn vừa mân mê tóc cậu vừa mút lấy đầu lưỡi của cậu, rồi kéo nụ hôn đến bên tai và hầu kết. Một tay khác của hắn cách quần xoa bóp mông Ngô Lỗi.

“Muốn không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tách ra một chút, hỏi xong lại sà tới hôn má Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi do dự, “Ban ngày ban mặt cũng quá… Anh nhìn đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn theo mắt Ngô Lỗi thì thấy con chó vốn nằm ngủ bên cạnh nghe thấy tiếng vang bèn vô cùng phấn khích. Nó mở to đôi mắt đen lanh lợi, vẫy đuôi lè lưỡi, ngồi cạnh sô pha vẻ rất chờ mong, đợi được chơi cùng “Trò chơi” của họ.

Tình dục biến mất ngay và lập tức. Ngô Lỗi đẩy vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Hắn nhổm dậy khỏi người cậu, tiện tay thả cái áo thun bị cuốn lên xuống, lại che kín phần eo mảnh khảnh kia.

“Đúng thật là mấy chuyện thế này mà làm trước mặt con cái thì ngượng thật.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi ngồi lên đùi hắn, trán tựa vào vai Ngô Lỗi. Hắn nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi cười, chính hắn cũng bật cười.

Sau khi hết giờ nghỉ trưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay lại làm việc, Ngô Lỗi cũng rời đi. Cậu mượn chìa khóa xe bảo là đi dạo phố, cũng không thể cứ chôn người ngủ vùi trong khách sạn được. Hàng Châu rất đẹp, nhưng khi trước mỗi lần tới đây cậu đều đi làm việc, chưa có cơ hội một mình đi chơi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dặn cậu lái xe cẩn thận, bảo Ngô Lỗi về sớm một chút.

Buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi ước chừng tiệc của Lưu Hạo Nhiên sắp kết thúc, cậu cũng quay đầu xe trở về.

Đêm đầu thu mưa bụi lắc rắc rơi, nghiêng nghiêng đọng lại trên kính xe. Phát thanh đêm cứ phát tình ca hết bài này đến bài khác, du dương êm ả như thành phố này vậy. Ngô Lỗi nhớ lại một ý kiến đã từng nghe thật lâu trước đây, nói là Hàng Châu là thành phố thích hợp yêu đương vụng trộm nhất trong nước. Cậu lại nghĩ đến mình hiện tại, trở về lặng lẽ âm thầm, giấu mình bên cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngày đêm không ngừng. Cậu vẫn là bí mật của hắn. Giờ phút này, họ hòa mình làm một với thành phố xanh thẫm ướt át này.

Ngô Lỗi quẹt thẻ mở cửa phòng. Cửa vang lên một tiếng, cậu sải bước đi vào như bình thường rồi mới nhận ra có gì đó không đúng lắm. Ngay sau đó cậu thấy mình đối mặt với cả một đám người, có quen biết có xa lạ, có từng làm việc cùng có chưa từng hợp tác. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhanh chóng đứng dậy khỏi ghế sô pha, đi đến cạnh Ngô Lỗi thấp giọng hỏi: “Em không xem di động à? Anh có nhắn tin cho em mà.”

“Không, không xem…” Ngô Lỗi vô thức sờ túi, hình như lúc lên lầu nó có rung hai cái.

“Đám lưu manh này ép chơi tăng hai ở phòng anh cho bằng được, anh không cản được, còn phải uống rượu.”

Ngô Lỗi lướt mắt ngang qua Lưu Hạo Nhiên, quét trên bàn rồi dưới đất. Rượu la liệt khắp nơi, loại nào cũng có. Khay trái cây, thêm hộp đựng tôm hùm đất và thịt nướng BBQ thì bị đặt ở giữa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay về phía mọi người cao giọng nói, “Hai ngày trước Ngô Lỗi mới vừa về, tới thăm tôi nhân tiện ở Hàng Châu chơi mấy ngày, giờ đang ở chỗ tôi.”

Ngôn ngữ rất là tinh tế, không nói ra cũng hiểu sự khác biệt giữa tới thăm nhân tiện chơi hai ngày với tới chơi hai ngày nhân tiện đến thăm. Có người đang kín đáo khoe ra cái gì đó, ai ở đây cũng đều rõ ràng.

Ngô Lỗi ngượng ngùng sờ đầu, “Mới về nên đồng hồ sinh học còn loạn, chưa kịp đến chào mọi người…” Rồi cậu chỉ về phía phòng ngủ, “Em đi thay quần áo trước, ở ngoài trời mưa.” Nói xong chuồn mất.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên theo sau tiến vào, dựa vào cạnh cửa. Tiếng nói chuyện uống rượu bên ngoài vẫn ồn ã truyền vào. Ngô Lỗi đứng sát giường cởi quần áo ra, mặc quần đùi cỡ to, đùi và eo thoát ẩn thoát hiện dưới ống quần và áo hoodie rộng thùng thình. Lắc lư khiến người ngứa ngáy trong lòng.

“Chó đâu rồi?”

“Ở dưới lầu, trên này ồn quá.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp.

Ngô Lỗi ậm ừ một tiếng, tay chỉ vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Có phải anh thích thấy em xấu hổ lắm không hả?”

“Đâu có, nói gì thế, chẳng lẽ không phải chúng ta cùng xấu hổ à?” Lúc hắn nói, Ngô Lỗi đi đến trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cũng dựa lên tường.

Hai người đối mặt với nhau, Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, “Nhìn không ra.”

“Mưa có ướt không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ tóc Ngô Lỗi. Còn khô ráo.

“Không có, nói thế thôi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra ngồi trước, vài phút sau Ngô Lỗi cũng ra. Người ngồi la liệt trên sô pha trong phòng khách, ghế dựa và ghế nhỏ cũng được lôi lại để ngồi cho đủ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi một mình trên một cái sô pha đơn rất to. Thấy Ngô Lỗi quay qua quay lại tìm chỗ, hắn cố ý nhích người qua, vỗ vào chỗ trống ý bảo Ngô Lỗi qua chen với hắn. Hắn cho là Ngô Lỗi sẽ từ chối, dù thế nào cũng có thể đi tìm ra một cái ghế dựa khác, không thỏa mãn hắn dễ dàng như vậy. Ai mà ngờ Ngô Lỗi nhìn thấy xong lập tức đi tới, tỉnh queo ngồi chen vào, tiện tay đẩy cái ly chưa uống được mấy ngụm trước mặt hắn đi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không khỏi tiếc nuối nghĩ nếu mình vỗ vào đùi thì sao nhỉ.

Sau khi Ngô Lỗi tham gia, không khí còn tốt hơn cả lúc trước. Nếu cậu muốn thì cậu có thể nói chuyện được với bất kỳ ai, nói không ngớt chuyện như rất quen thuộc, chỉ cần biết là nói được.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì được nghỉ ngơi, lười biếng dựa vào lưng ghế sô pha, cảm nhận những khác biệt rất nhỏ mỗi một lần đầu gối Ngô Lỗi cọ qua hắn. Hắn vươn tay lấy ly rượu, nhưng bị khóe mắt Ngô Lỗi liếc qua một giây đã lập tức đổi hướng bưng ly nước.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bực bội nghĩ, tiêu rồi, giờ đã bắt đầu sợ rồi.

Người ngồi đối diện muốn lấy cái bật lửa trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên khom lưng đưa qua. Hắn đang vui nên thái độ rất niềm nở, “Đây, để tôi quẹt cho thầy.” Người đó ra mắt trễ hơn hắn nên có thể coi là đàn em của hắn, lập tức nói “Không dám không dám, tôi tổn thọ mất.”

Khi hắn ngồi xuống lại, sau lưng chạm vào bàn tay Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi tụt vào trong hơn so với hắn. Mới đầu lòng bàn tay cậu chỉ cách quần áo khẽ vuốt ve lang thang dọc theo cột sống Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Sau lại cậu bạo gan hơn, dựa vào dáng ngồi che mắt, lần xuống chui thẳng vào trong quần áo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chạm vào phần da ấm áp nhẵn mịn nơi xương cụt của hắn. Đầu ngón tay vẽ vòng nhẹ nhàng khẽ đánh nhịp như đang luyện tập loại nhạc cụ nào đó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm vào Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi đang cụp mắt nhìn di động không thèm ngẩng đầu lên mà hỏi: “Sao vậy?” Tay phải vẫn không hề rút ra.

“Anh đi vệ sinh một chút.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống đầu gối Ngô Lỗi đứng lên. Khi mắt họ chạm vào nhau, Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng nháy mắt mấy cái với hắn, vừa ranh mãnh vừa đáng ghét vừa đáng yêu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên để lại di động trên bàn không mang theo, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ hắn sẽ quay lại rất nhanh. Mấy phút sau nó rung lên, trên màn hình hiện lên một dãy số không tên. Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy nó nhìn về phía nhà vệ sinh. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn chưa ra, điện thoại trong tay lại kêu không ngừng, khiến người ta tự dưng có cảm giác gấp gáp. Cậu khựng lại một chút rồi cũng đứng dậy, lầm bầm một câu “Sao còn chưa ra…” Cậu vừa gọi tên Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa đẩy cửa nhà vệ sinh.

Bên trong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngồi trước gương đùa nghịch một cái di động khác, thấy đã kéo được cậu vào rồi thì ngắt điện thoại để bừa lên trên mặt bồn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngoắc tay với Ngô Lỗi.

“Em biết mà.” Ngô Lỗi mang theo vẻ mặt em biết hết đến gần hắn, đặt hai cái di động cạnh nhau.

Nhà vệ sinh vô cùng lớn, toàn bộ đều lát đá cẩm thạch màu đen. Bồn rửa mặt rất dài gắn gương nguyên một mặt tường. Nhà tắm vòi sen được ngăn cách bằng kính mờ, bồn tắm thì đặt cạnh cửa sổ kéo dài từ sát đất lên trần nhà, thu hết cảnh đêm thành phố bên ngoài cửa sổ vào trong tầm mắt.

Ngô Lỗi dựa lưng cạnh bồn rửa mặt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên ghế, cười nắm lấy cổ tay Ngô Lỗi kéo lại gần tính chuyện với cậu, “Em có biết vừa nãy anh suýt bị sờ đến cương không…”

“Suýt nữa nghĩa là chưa có.” Ngô Lỗi tiếc nuối nói. Cậu ngồi chính diện trên đùi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hai tay đáp hờ lên lưng ghế phía sau Lưu Hạo Nhiên, bao quanh người hắn, “Anh phải dạy em nhiều hơn. Em cũng coi như khá thông minh, học rất nhanh.”

Nói đến mấy chữ cuối đã thành rủ rỉ thì thầm triền miên.

“Còn nhớ lúc rối loạn nhất, người ta nói em thế nào không?”

“Tất nhiên…” Ngô Lỗi khẽ cắn vành tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, tay cũng không để yên mà bao lấy hạ bộ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đùa giỡn, cảm nhận thứ trong tay cương lên hoàn toàn.

Ngoài kia từng miêu tả chuyện tình giữa họ rất sinh động, dựa vào tưởng tượng. Tất nhiên cũng không hẳn chỉ là tưởng tượng, dù sao cũng có một đoạn phim. Họ ảo tưởng bay cao bay xa không hạn chế, tất cả đều rất tỉ mỉ chi tiết. Ngô Lỗi nhịn một hai lần, có lần không nhịn nổi nữa uống say gọi điện đối chất với Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Nói em vừa lẳng lơ vừa dâm đãng lại phóng túng em cũng chịu, nghiện làm tình với anh cũng không phải ai khác. Nhưng em đâu có cái kiểu, cái sở thích đó. Em có bao giờ gọi anh là ba đâu. Có phải anh ra ngoài nói bậy không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe xong cũng nóng nảy, cái lợi có thêm một đứa con trai này hắn đâu có được hưởng chút sơ múi nào, thế mà chỉ có được cái danh, lại còn có vẻ như mình có sở thích đặc thù gì, “Mẹ nó, Ngô Lỗi, em đừng có uống say rồi đổ bô cho anh. Tốt nhất em tỉnh rượu rồi nhớ lại cho kỹ em ở trên giường ai bừa bãi nhận bố xong đến chọc tức anh.” Những lời nói ác ý dối lòng họ ném cho nhau, qua lâu như vậy họ đã quên phần lớn rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ nhớ rõ câu mà cậu chính miệng thừa nhận “vừa lẳng lơ vừa dâm đãng lại phóng túng”. Mỗi lần nhớ lại hắn đều thấy buồn cười, vậy mới thấy lúc đó Ngô Lỗi đã bị kích động đến mức nào. Mỗi lần cậu bị kích động đều sẽ nói mấy câu hết cả hồn.

“Gan em quá to, đúng là rất phóng túng.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên phát ra một tiếng thở dài khoan khoái rất nhỏ. Hắn nhìn về phía cửa một cái, hai tay bóp eo Ngô Lỗi kéo lại gần.

“Học theo anh đó.” Ngô Lỗi khách sáo nói.

“Có vẻ anh không phải gương tốt gì cho em rồi.”

“Sau này cũng không cần.” Ngô Lỗi nói xong liếm môi Lưu Hạo Nhiên, một nụ hôn ướt đẫm theo sau.

Tình dục đang ẩn nấp bị dụ dỗ kéo ra bằng những cái vuốt ve và hôn môi liên tục không ngừng, như mưa đêm rơi phủ đất, khắp nơi ướt đẫm.

Ngô Lỗi kéo cổ áo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, làm bộ hung dữ cắn cổ và xương quai xanh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, khe khẽ lầm bầm oán giận: “Em về ngủ cùng một giường với anh mấy đêm rồi, thế mà không có một lần nào… Suýt nữa em đã nghĩ là anh bị bất lực…”

Dĩ nhiên Lưu Hạo Nhiên không muốn bị người ta lung tung nói mình bị bất lực, nhất là người này lại là Ngô Lỗi. Hắn hỏi ngược lại: “Chẳng lẽ không phải là do thời gian ngủ và thức lung tung rối loạn của em à?” Trong lúc vật lộn kịch liệt, cái quần đùi lỏng lẻo nơi eo Ngô Lỗi bị cọ rớt một nửa, phần mông căng tròn bị Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm trong tay, bị tát một cái không nhẹ không nặng.

“Anh nói bậy, không phải… Rõ ràng là… Mẹ nó, sao em phải tranh cãi với anh cái chuyện đó vào lúc này?” Háng Ngô Lỗi bị cái thứ cương cứng của Lưu Hạo Nhiên kề chống. Cậu dùng mông cọ vào, không kiềm nổi nắm lấy tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ chính mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ dùng tay nắm dương vật vuốt lên xuống mấy cái, Ngô Lỗi đã phản ứng rất mãnh liệt. Cậu ôm cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, người dán sát vào hắn, khao khát muốn bắn tinh dâng lên ngày càng mạnh mẽ. Vừa mở miệng, trừ một chữ “Em” thì cậu không nói lên nổi lời nào nữa, chỉ có tiếng thở dốc lúc cao lúc thấp và những tiếng rên rỉ vụn vỡ cố nén lại. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghiêng đầu hôn lên môi Ngô Lỗi, nuốt lấy những tiếng rên, cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi cậu, khiến Ngô Lỗi nhanh chóng lên đỉnh.

Lúc đạt cực khoái, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên căng người lại, cơ thể run rẩy. Dù run rẩy cũng không ngăn được cậu áp vào bên tai Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứt quãng rên rỉ: “Lưu Hạo Nhiên, em thích anh… Em rất thích anh… Luôn… thích anh… Yêu anh…” Cậu kéo bàn tay dính đầy tinh dịch trắng đục của Lưu Hạo Nhiên từ bụng dưới sờ lên trên, mồ hôi lẫn vào dính nhớp đầy người cậu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn đôi tay chồng lên nhau của hai người lang thang dưới lớp vải trắng, trùng điệp nhấp nhô như dãy núi. Lòng bàn tay hắn cọ qua đầu vú Ngô Lỗi, hắn nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nói, “Nơi này, nơi này, cả nơi này nữa, đều là của anh… Đâm vào em đi.”

“Quay qua.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ mông Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy khỏi người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, chân bủn rủn suýt nữa không đứng được, phải chống bả vai trước mặt. Nhìn vào mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu nhăn mày hờn dỗi, “Mất mặt quá, mới một lần mà.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thích đến mức tim cũng mềm nhũn, kéo cậu về lại lòng mình, ôm gáy cậu hôn đủ rồi mới buông ra. Tiếp theo hắn như hạ quyết tâm, đè Ngô Lỗi lên bồn rửa mặt, một tay ấn sau eo, một tay vội tóm bừa một chai nhỏ nào đấy, thấy ở trên ghi là sữa tắm thì vặn ra bóp ra tay, bôi vào giữa hai chân Ngô Lỗi. Dịch sệt màu trắng chảy giọt xuống dọc theo trong đùi, kéo ra một vết thật dài.

“Khép chân lại, kẹp chặt.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói vào tai Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn ảnh họ trong gương, lông mi rung động, mắt nhắm lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đâm vào giữa hai chân Ngô Lỗi. Cái này cảm giác càng hạ lưu hơn so với đâm vào trực tiếp, càng kích thích khoái cảm và hổ thẹn. Bên ngoài là khách khứa đầy nhà, bên trong là một phòng hoang đường. Ngô Lỗi dùng phần thịt mềm trong bắp đùi kẹp lấy dương vật đang thúc vào đẩy ra của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, hai chân thẳng tắp run rẩy cố đứng vững. Cạnh bồn lạnh lẽo như một thanh kiếm chống ngang bụng dưới của cậu.

“Không ngờ anh còn có sở thích này.” Ngô Lỗi đưa tay ra sau sờ mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, ngón tay lướt qua miệng bị ngậm lại cắn một cái, sau đó nhanh chóng rút về.

“Anh cũng không ngờ. Ta không thể ở trong này lâu được, coi chừng có người vào,” Lưu Hạo Nhiên bình ổn hơi thở lại, “Em phối hợp một chút đi.”

“Phối hợp thế nào? Như thế này à?” Ngô Lỗi cố ý kẹp chặt chân lại lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên tiến vào, kẹp chặt rồi lại thả lỏng. Nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc đột nhiên tăng lên phía sau, cậu thử sờ eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Chẳng lẽ anh thật sự cho là ở ngoài không biết ta đang làm gì trong này sao?”

“Người làm cái nghề này như chúng ta không phải giỏi nhất là biết rõ còn giả bộ ngu ngơ à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên bóp eo Ngô Lỗi đẩy tới trước, cọ qua kẽ mông và đáy chậu, thúc đến đến tinh hoàn, chạm đến dương vật đã bắn một lần. Dù có chất bôi trơn, đùi trong mềm mại vẫn nhanh chóng bị cọ đến đỏ hồng. Tiếng da thịt vỗ vào nhau cùng tiếng thở dốc nặng nhọc thay nhau vang lên, cuối cùng trộn lẫn vào nhau. Khắp người nóng như lửa đốt, Ngô Lỗi nửa nằm trên mặt bồn đá cẩm thạch hấp thu một chút cảm giác mát lạnh. Lúc ngước mắt nhìn gương, cậu không những có thể nhìn thấy mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà còn có thể thấy rõ chính mình. Mê mang, mơ màng, sa vào khoái cảm, như một cái hồ không đáy, cứ mãi chìm xuống.

Ngô Lỗi xòe tay ra đặt lên mặt mình trong gương, từ khe hở trong đó cậu thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại xoay cằm cậu qua hôn lên môi cậu.

Nụ hôn vô tận, tình nồng vô tận.

Áo quần xộc xệch, Ngô Lỗi lảo đảo xoay người nằm vào bồn tắm, mắt cá chân đụng phải chốt mở vòi sen, nước đổ xuống làm ướt cả người. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi tới cúi xuống vặn lại, rồi đứng cạnh bồn tắm rủ mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi. Môi Ngô Lỗi đỏ hồng hơi sưng, khóe mắt cũng đỏ, màu đỏ dục tình dục lan tới tận xương gò má. Ngô Lỗi khịt mũi nhỏm dậy, vịn bồn tắm ngồi quỳ trong nửa bồn nước, kéo lưng quần Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống. Chỗ đó vẫn còn nửa cương chưa mềm hẳn, ở rất gần nên chạm vào khóe môi Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi thử liếm một cái, rồi mở mồm ngậm vào toàn bộ. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng thở dài thỏa mãn truyền đến từ đỉnh đầu.

Tiếng đập cửa tạm thời khiến Ngô Lỗi ngừng phun ra ngậm vào.

Người ở ngoài hỏi: “Mấy cậu không sao đấy chứ? Thấy lâu rồi mà chưa ra nên họ bảo tôi tới xem thử.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa lưng về phía cửa không quay lại, nắm hàm dưới Ngô Lỗi nhẹ thúc vào, giọng rất bình tĩnh.

“Không có gì, Ngô Lỗi khó chịu nên nôn ra, tôi đang trông cậu ấy.” Miệng Ngô Lỗi bị chặn không nói được, chỉ liếc mắt một cái tới trước.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười với Ngô Lỗi, “Đúng không nào?”

Mấy phút sau, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi ra, sảng khoái trở lại phòng khách. Người ở ngoài đã say mèm ngả nghiêng khắp nơi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại vô cùng tỉnh táo ngồi giữa một đống hỗn độn. Ngô Lỗi tắm rửa xong mặc áo tắm dài rời khỏi phòng tắm, tay cầm khăn lau tóc đi ngang qua.

“Không sao chứ? Hạo Nhiên nói cậu thấy khó chịu?” Người không say lắm còn nhớ hỏi cậu một câu.

“Không sau, em chỉ…” Ngô Lỗi đụng phải ánh mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Uống nhiều quá nên nôn thôi, nôn ra khắp nơi nên tiện thể tắm luôn.”

Theo lý do vô lý này, Ngô Lỗi vào phòng ngủ đến khi tàn tiệc cũng không ra nữa. Lúc mọi người rời đi, cậu mới rời giường ra chào, rồi cùng tiễn họ đi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dựa ở cửa nhìn mấy con ma men kia ầm ĩ trong hành lang. May mà người ở mấy tầng này đều toàn là đồng nghiệp, có quấy rầy thì cũng chỉ làm phiền người quen. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng cửa vào trong, thấy bàn đã được dọn sơ, hắn ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi từ phía sau, vùi đầu vào cổ cậu hít sâu vài cái.

“Lần này xong là người khác biết hết cả rồi, vui không?”

“Chúng ta cũng đâu có làm gì.” Lần này người biết rõ còn giả ngu là Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm chặt vòng eo trong lòng, “Em ngốc thật hay giả ngốc? Sao mà lừa được mắt người từng trải? Bắt đầu từ ngày mai sẽ một truyền mười mười truyền trăm.”

Ngô Lỗi hờ hững lắc lư thân mình trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Không sao, em không sợ.”

“Nói với anh hôm nay em làm gì đi?”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người kéo Lưu Hạo Nhiên lùi về hướng phòng ngủ, “Hôm nay à? Không có gì đặc biệt cả. Hôm nay em đi dạo ở Tây Hồ, rồi dạo xem một triển lãm ở gần đó, thấy có hai bức tranh nhìn vừa mắt nên mua gửi về Bắc Kinh.”

“Anh tưởng tranh là quà tặng anh chứ. Không đưa cho anh xem à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm lại cổ tay Ngô Lỗi, đi cùng cậu vào phòng ngủ.

“Quà cho anh không phải cái này.”

“Thế thì là cái gì, là em à?”

Ngô Lỗi ngẫm nghĩ một chút cái kiểu nói khuôn sáo này, “Nói vậy cũng được, nhưng không hẳn.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên áp tay Ngô Lỗi lên hai má của mình, “Được rồi, nhanh bật mí đi. Em thấy đấy, đầu óc anh không nghĩ nổi nữa rồi.”

Ngô Lỗi không che giấu nữa, cậu nghiêng người vén áo lên, cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem hình xăm tinh tế của mình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nheo mắt lại, lúc này hắn mới phát hiện ở trên đó có thêm một hàng, chữ cuối là “XX”.

“Chữ số La Mã, là… sinh nhật của anh đúng không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi. Hắn cẩn thận đưa đầu ngón tay vuốt qua. Quanh hình xăm mới tinh vẫn còn hơi ửng đỏ.

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại, nói rất chắc chắn, “Đúng là anh chỉ có thị lực kém thôi, phản ứng vẫn nhanh đấy chứ.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không màng Ngô Lỗi hô ngứa, lưu luyến sờ mãi, nhưng lời nói ra khỏi miệng lại là chuyện khác, “Em này, sau này lỡ mà xảy ra chuyện ấy, tìm được người nào có cùng ngày tháng năm sinh với anh cũng không phải dễ nhỉ.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu tán đồng, “Phải, nên là trước khi làm em đã hỏi người xăm hình rồi, hắn nói kiểu này rất đơn giản, nếu có hối hận thì rất dễ đổi.”

Họ trừng mắt nhìn nhau, trong lòng biết rõ ràng một là sẽ không chia tay hai là sẽ không hối hận, nhưng vẫn đùa giỡn mấy câu vô nghĩa. Hai người lần lượt cười phá lên.

“Không cho! Đó là của anh, của một mình anh.” Người ăn sinh nhật hôm nay ngang ngược nói.

Ngô Lỗi ôm chặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp lại:

“Bây giờ, sau này và vĩnh viễn cũng là của anh.”


	27. Chương 27

27.

Ngô Lỗi vốn định ở cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến khi đóng máy thì hai người cùng về, dù sao cũng chỉ còn nửa tháng. Về thủ đô nghĩa là có thể sẽ phải bắt đầu lại cuộc sống bận rộn ngày xưa, cậu muốn lười thêm ít lâu nữa.

“Dù sao đã biến mất hai năm rồi, cũng không vội một sớm một chiều…” Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện với di động, nói xong lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, trong lời nói như đang tìm sự ủng hộ của hắn, “Đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững xuôi theo, hơi khom người đưa một đĩa trái cây nhỏ cho Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại gần Ngô Lỗi, ngồi trên sô pha tìm bộ phim định mở hôm nay. Buổi tối nay không có cảnh quay đêm và sáng hôm sau cũng không cần dậy làm việc, trước khi ăn tối họ lập tức quyết định phải xem lại một bộ phim thuộc trào lưu Làn Sóng Mới Pháp.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại vẫn lải nhải mãi không dừng lại, có lẽ bẩm sinh số mệnh của cái nghề người đại diện này là nhọc lòng lo cho người khác. Ngô Lỗi cứ vặn tới vặn đi không yên được trên sô pha, miệng thì đáp lại “Vâng vâng dạ dạ”, tựa cằm lên vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đụng hắn mấy cái. Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu lại.

Ngô Lỗi dùng ánh mắt hất hất vào trái cây đang nâng trong tay mình.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hiểu ngay.

“Tự ăn đi.”

“Em không có tay!” Ngô Lỗi dõng dạc lên tiếng.

“Em không có cái gì?” Lão Tiền ở đầu bên kia ngờ vực hỏi.

“Không không, không có gì, anh nói tiếp đi.” Ngô Lỗi tỉnh hồn lại, mắt trừng Lưu Hạo Nhiên hai giây. Đến khi ngắt điện thoại cậu mới nhận ra mình tự dưng lại đi giúp cho người ta không công. Cậu cứ thế mà nâng đĩa để Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn hơn nửa đĩa.

“Được lắm, sao anh làm vậy được hả?” Ngô Lỗi tiện tay quẳng di động sang bên, vươn tay ra nắm hàm dưới của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên né đi nuốt đồ trong miệng xuống, hai tay chặn Ngô Lỗi lại, “Xem phim xem phim, bắt đầu rồi.”

“Không xem, xử anh trước cái đã.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ép buộc mình quên cái chữ “Xử” đó đi. Hắn nén cười, “Thương lượng một chút đi, em không thể cứ hở một tí là ngồi cái rầm lên người anh như vậy được. Hơn năm mươi ký thịt đấy, dễ xảy ra chuyện lắm.”

“Xảy ra chuyện gì được? Có chuyện thì nghĩa là anh kém.”

“Lại nói anh kém, lần thứ mấy rồi đấy.”

Hai người cười đùa giỡn lên giỡn xuống, sắp đùa ra lửa rồi thì di động rớt trong khe hở sô pha lại lần nữa vang chuông thật to.

Ngô Lỗi giơ di động lên nhìn thoáng qua màn hình. Cậu đè tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại, thở gấp một cái rồi bấm nghe đồng thời đứng dậy khỏi sô pha, kéo cửa đi ra ban công.

Đối với Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì đây là một cuộc gọi rất dài, lâu đến mức hắn không nhịn được mà đứng lên đi theo đến trước cửa sổ. Nhìn thân hình Ngô Lỗi trong bóng đêm, hắn lại cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm. Hắn không có mở cửa ra đến gần mà chỉ nhìn cậu qua lớp kính.

Cuộc trò chuyện vẫn tiếp tục, lúc Ngô Lỗi cầm di động xoay người lại thì không khỏi hết hồn, vô thức mở to mắt nhìn rồi nhanh chóng bình tĩnh. Cậu bước tới gõ cửa kính, Lưu Hạo Nhiên gõ hai cái đáp lại.

Chắc là tin tốt, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ. Cách một lớp kính, trong mắt Ngô Lỗi tản ra sự dịu dàng vô tận lúc đầu không hề có, tan ra hòa vào trong bóng đêm. Cậu nghiêng đầu, một tay cầm điện thoại, tay kia chơi trò gõ qua gõ lại nhàm chán với hắn.

Ngô Lỗi ngắt cuộc điện thoại thứ hai trong đêm nay, đứng một lát bên ngoài. Cậu thở ra một hơi thật dài rồi mở cửa vào phòng, ôm lấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang chờ.

“Sao vậy?”

Cái ôm này đến rất đột nhiên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ghì chặt cánh tay lại lắc lư người trong lòng mình, “Có chuyện vui gì à? Nói với anh đi.”

“Hình như… em không cần anh nuôi em nữa. Anh hết bị khủng hoảng kinh tế rồi.”

Lúc trước họ có nói giỡn vụ hết thời thất nghiệp thì phải làm sao, lúc ấy vẻ mặt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất đau khổ, hắn nói làm sao được nữa, để anh nuôi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật cười, “Thế thì tốt quá. Em tốn tiền như vậy, đã thích nhiều thứ còn hở ra một cái là bỏ đi bốn phương. Anh sợ nuôi không nổi lắm.”

Mỗi một chữ đều lọt vào tai Ngô Lỗi, rõ ràng là nói xấu cậu, nhưng cậu lại nghe ra được rất nhiều sự yêu chiều bên trong.

“Lúc nãy là bên nhà sản xuất gọi tới. Anh ta nói phim đã qua kiểm định rồi, sẽ nhanh chóng xác định ngày chiếu…” Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt nói những lời này, cứ như đang nói mớ.

Bộ phim điện ảnh cuối cùng mà cậu diễn trước khi rời đi, trắc trở nhiều lần, bị hoãn đến gần hai năm, giờ cuối cùng đã sắp được chiếu rồi.

Đối với cậu, đối với họ của trước đây, bộ phim này đều có rất nhiều ý nghĩa.

Ngô Lỗi liên tục lặp lại câu mà cậu nói ở trước thang máy lúc sắp tạm biệt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Em quá may mắn, em quá may mắn.”

Cậu có thể trở về trước công chúng bằng cách thức này, dưới cơ hội có một không hai này, với thân phận diễn viên, trong tác phẩm cuối cùng lúc sinh thời của người thầy cậu yêu quý nhất, đó là may mắn của cậu.

Không cần gõ trống khua chiêng, không cần đao to búa lớn, chỉ là trở về thật quang vinh và ung dung. Trở lại quỹ đạo vốn dĩ.

Giống như chưa hề xảy ra chuyện gì, tất cả đều như thường.

Nhưng chúng ta đều biết không phải như vậy.

Trong cái ôm thật lâu, bộ phim đã bắt đầu chiếu tự độc diễn “Love me please love me”, điệu nhạc quanh quẩn mỗi góc phòng.

Tin tốt đến đột nhiên cũng có nghĩa là Ngô Lỗi cần phải về sớm hơn. Lần lữa thêm ba ngày, cậu đặt chuyến bay đêm từ Hàng Châu về Bắc Kinh.

Khi đang sắp xếp hành lý, Ngô Lỗi vươn tay đòi chìa khóa nhà và chìa khóa xe của mình từ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh mang theo làm gì? Không có.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên liếc nhìn bàn tay đang mở ra của Ngô Lỗi.

“Em không tin.” Đã ngã một lần nên khôn hơn một chút, Ngô Lỗi rất kiên quyết.

“Lần này là thật.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm chó ngồi bên cạnh trả lời rất chân thành.

“Lần nào là giả?”

“Buổi tối mấy giờ máy bay đến? Tối muốn ăn gì?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhanh chóng đánh trống lảng.

“Muốn ăn mì cua. Tiếc quá, vốn là còn dư thời gian thì có thể đi từ Thượng Hải. Em muốn ăn gạch cua vàng ở cái quán bên Trường Ninh đến sắp phát điên…” Ngô Lỗi vô cùng phối hợp bị lạc sang chuyện khác theo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, tay đang sắp xếp quần áo cũng ngừng lại, đầu óc đã bay về phương xa, vẻ mặt đầy hoài niệm.

Chờ cậu giật mình tỉnh lại mới phát hiện mình lại trúng kế của Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Ngô Lỗi ném đồ trong tay đồ vật xuống, xắn tay áo đi tới, “Hôm nay trước khi đi em phải xử anh mới được.” Miệng cậu thì nói muốn đánh, nhưng lại luyến tiếc, đưa qua đẩy lại vài cái với dụng ý khác. Cậu đẩy con chó ra ngồi vào lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Em sắp đi rồi, có thể…”

“Không được.”

“Anh biết em muốn nói gì à?”

“Không muốn để anh tiễn em ra sân bay à?”

“Ừ.” Ngô Lỗi ấp úng hừ một cái, “Không muốn lại để anh nhìn em đi.”

“Nhưng nếu em bước ra khỏi nơi này, anh cũng phải nhìn em rời đi. Chẳng bằng anh tiễn em xa một chút nữa, ta có thể bên nhau thêm một lát nữa, đúng không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ phần tóc ngắn mềm mại sau đầu Ngô Lỗi dỗ cậu.

“Tiễn về Bắc Kinh luôn đi.” Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nắm cổ tay áo của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hôn lên bên má Ngô Lỗi, “Nhanh thôi mà, chờ anh về nhà nhé.”

Có lẽ hai chữ “về nhà” đã làm Ngô Lỗi rung động. Lúc cậu ngước mắt nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, trong mắt cậu chứa đầy sự kiên định chắc chắn.

Trước khi đi Ngô Lỗi nằm trên thảm chơi với chó, một người một chó lăn lộn khắp nơi. Lưu Hạo Nhiên cài va li lại kéo qua, nhắc nhở: “Sắp đến giờ rồi, phải đi thôi, còn phải chừa đủ thời gian ăn cơm nữa.”

Ngô Lỗi không quay đầu lại, “Chơi thêm ba phút thôi.” Cậu vuốt ve cái bụng mềm mại của con chó, chôn mặt vào lớp lông bông xõa hút mạnh vài cái. Thất bại trong cuộc chiến giành quyền nuôi con, Ngô Lỗi vừa vuốt ve chó vừa khuyên bảo, “Mày không thể trách tao được, hắn không cho tao đưa mày theo. Nào, bé cưng, lại đây hôn một cái nào. Ngoan lắm.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên cái ghế sô pha đơn bên cạnh lạnh lùng nhìn cảnh cha con không nỡ chia lìa, cạnh bên chân có va li của Ngô Lỗi. Hắn đột nhiên hỏi: “Sao không nghe thấy em gọi anh như vậy?”

Ngô Lỗi xoay người lại, đặt tay lên đầu gối Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cười ranh mãnh nói, “Được thôi, em cũng có thể gọi anh như vậy. Muốn nghe không? Cục cưng hay là bé ngoan? Muốn nghe thì để sau em sửa xưng hô.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ nhanh chóng rồi chọn từ bỏ, “Nổi da gà hết cả rồi, thôi khỏi.” Hắn gãi cằm Ngô Lỗi như gãi chó gãi mèo, “Đến giờ rồi, đi thôi.”

Đến sân bay, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không xuống xe, tiễn đến đây thì nên kết thúc.

Tòa nhà sân bay ngoài cửa sổ sừng sững đứng trong đêm sáng ngời.

“Anh vẫn chưa nói cho em một việc, giờ tới thời điểm thích hợp rồi chứ?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi.

Tài xế đúng lúc xuống xe trước đi mở cốp xe, để lại không gian trong xe cho họ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn để tâm chuyện ngày đó hắn bị gọi lại trong phòng bệnh, “Nếu chỉ là vài câu dặn dò không đặc biệt gì thì sao? Kiểu như bảo anh tốt với em một chút, phải quý trọng tình cảm ấy?”

“Vậy cũng muốn nghe.” Vẻ mặt Ngô Lỗi vừa nghiêm túc vừa gấp gáp.

“Trước hết, không thể nghi ngờ là mánh khóe nhỏ của chúng ta đã bị phát hiện hết.”

Ngô Lỗi thất vọng thở dài một hơi, “Vụng về lắm à?”

“Thật là thật, giả là giả, với lại em không xem thử người em đang lừa là ai chứ.”

“Sao lúc đó anh không cản em làm cái việc ngu xuẩn này?”

“Anh thề là anh có cản mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ còn thiếu nước giơ ba ngón tay lên thề.

“Rồi sao nữa?”

“Sau đó,” trong xe không bật đèn, theo ánh sáng hắt vào từ ngoài cửa sổ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm bàn tay đang đặt trên đầu gối của Ngô Lỗi, “Thầy hỏi anh có yêu em không.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không cử động, mắt nhìn thẳng về phía trước, từ khóe mắt hắn nhận thấy được Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

“Anh trả lời thế nào?”

“Dĩ nhiên là anh yêu em.”

Rõ ràng là bị phát hiện đang đóng giả người yêu, nhưng khi nhắc đến vấn đề yêu hay không yêu, hóa ra người khác lại thấy rõ hơn họ rất nhiều.

Quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ gật đầu mấy cái, Ngô Lỗi mím môi, một lúc lâu sau mới nói ra một chữ “Tốt”.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tóm chặt lấy tay Ngô Lỗi đang dợm mở cửa xe, “Hôn chó cũng hôn lâu như vậy, trái một cái phải một cái. Còn anh thì sao?”

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng người lại, đầu ngón tay vuốt ve đường môi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, đó là đường cong mà cậu từng rất khao khát. Giờ cũng vẫn như vậy. Một nụ hôn kết thúc, cậu lại lưu luyến áp lên chạm môi một cái, nhỏ giọng thì thầm: “Em không muốn đi.”

“Anh biết. Nhớ ăn cơm, ngủ ngon, làm việc cho tốt, chờ anh về nhà.”

“Chờ anh về nhà.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi nhảy một bước xuống xe, cách cửa sổ thẫm màu nhìn cậu lấy va li, mãi đến khi dáng người cao gầy kia biến mất trong ánh sáng xa xa mới đưa mắt đi.

Trên đường cao tốc từ sân bay về, trái tim Lưu Hạo Nhiên đong đầy rất nhiều cảm xúc, hắn tựa đầu lên cửa kính mát lạnh. Khó tính ra nổi cả đời này rốt cuộc phải đi trên đường như thế này bao nhiêu thời gian, không ngừng không nghỉ, không có cuối cùng. Trong đêm tối, đèn xe tụ thành một dải ngân hà ảm đạm, sông ngân uốn lượn vây quanh hắn.

Ngô Lỗi hiếm thấy không bị trễ giờ, đúng giờ đáp xuống xong thì báo tin an tâm.

Trở lại thành phố quen thuộc, mùi hương quen thuộc lập tức ùa đến ngay khi cậu vừa ra khỏi máy bay.

Đôi khi Ngô Lỗi có thể nhận ra cảm giác yếu lòng này. Con người đôi khi sẽ bị tấn công bởi đủ loại cảm xúc không thể diễn tả, không hề có dấu hiệu nào. Là nỗi nôn nao khi về quê nhà sao? Không biết từ khi nào, Bắc Kinh đã trở thành “quê nhà” của cậu. Ở đây, cậu bị ép buộc hay là tự mình buộc mình phải lớn lên, trưởng thành, rồi học được đối mặt với sự chia ly và đau khổ, cuối cùng học được cách yêu. Tất cả những ký ức tốt đẹp nhất và tồi tệ nhất của cậu đều là ở đây, ở quê nhà của mình. Sau khi đi qua rất nhiều nơi, vòng đi vòng lại, cuối cùng vẫn trở về nơi này.

Ngồi trên xe, Ngô Lỗi nhắn tin cho Trần Tây: “Em trai trở lại rồi đây.”

Vài phút sau cậu nhận được tin trả lời: Chào mừng vị em trai này.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên miệng oang oang là chỉ có cầm chìa khóa của hắn mà vào cửa mới có thể tìm được đống tài sản lúc trước Ngô Lỗi để lại. Thực tế thì lúc bỏ chìa khó vào lòng bàn tay Ngô Lỗi, hắn lại rất cẩn thận dài dòng, giọng điệu dịu dàng lại nghiêm túc nói với Ngô Lỗi: “Lâu rồi anh không về nhà, chắc là hết điện mất rồi không vào nhà bằng mật mã được,. Đây là chìa khóa của anh, không phải chìa dự phòng đâu, cho em đấy.”

“Cho em là sao?”

“Là… sau này chúng ta… em suy nghĩ một chút xem, dù sao cũng là chuyện sớm muộn thôi, em muốn ở chung với nhau khônng?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên thấy ngượng ngùng.

“Được.” Ngô Lỗi nhanh nhẹn cất chìa khóa vào túi.

Ngô Lỗi cầm chìa khóa của Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa ra. Cậu sờ soạng bật công tắc đèn trên tường rồi đứng ở bậu cửa nhìn quanh một lúc lâu.

Căn phòng lớn trống rỗng lạnh lẽo, sạch sẽ lại không hề có hơi người, không biết lần trước Lưu Hạo Nhiên về đây ở là khi nào. Ngô Lỗi đi một vòng trên dưới nhìn khó chịu, miệng cứ lầm bầm: “Lớn như vậy rồi mà sao còn sống được thế này vậy?” Cậu vào nhà bếp mở tủ lạnh ra, trống trơn gần như không có gì cả, chỉ có nước và rượu ướp lạnh lâu ngày nổi bọt khí.

Đúng lúc này, Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi điện đến.

“Chỗ này là chỗ người ở hả?” Ngô Lỗi kẹp điện thoại giữa vai và tai, ngồi xổm dưới đất sắp xếp từng đồ trong va li, quần áo thì mang vào phòng để quần áo, treo sẵn theo thứ tự.

“Nghiêm trọng thế à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhíu mày cố nhớ một chút lần trước mình về nhà là khi nào, “Không phải trước kia em ở bình thường à.”

“Còn cãi cố nữa, trước kia nhà đẹp đẽ biết bao, giờ không có một chút hơi người nào.”

Ngô Lỗi lấy một bộ ga giường khác trong tủ đồ ra, bật loa ngoài của di động rồi đặt một bên, ngồi quỳ trên giường bọc bao gối bọc ga giường, mồm thở hổn hển.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cẩn thận nghe tiếng động bên kia, nghe tiếng Ngô Lỗi đi tới đi lui, một lúc lâu sau mới mở miệng, “Đúng là có một khoảng thời gian rất lâu anh không muốn về nhà, chỉ muốn ở bên ngoài… Quá to quá trống rỗng, cũng rất dễ nhớ đến em, cảm giác này rất khó chịu. Nếu không thích chỗ nào trong nhà thì em cứ thay đổi tùy thích, mua thêm đồ cũng được.”

Ngô Lỗi dùng cả tay cả chân bò từ trên giường xuống. Mỗi lần bọc vỏ chăn cậu đều lo là cậu sẽ bọc luôn cả mình vào, đặc biệt là loại giường đôi lớn này. Cậu quay sang phía microphone nói: “Được, ngày mai em sẽ đổi cái bàn trà trong phòng khách.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười lớn, “Đúng là em rất không thích cái bàn trà đó, trước kia đã không thích rồi.”

“Đúng vậy, to quá.”

Nói đến đây, Lưu Hạo Nhiên tự dưng nhớ ra, lập tức đổi giọng hung dữ, “Giờ thì lập tức, nhanh treo cái khung ảnh mà em trộm đi về lại chỗ cũ, cái đồ ăn trộm.”

Không ngờ trí nhớ Lưu Hạo Nhiên tốt như vậy, Ngô Lỗi vốn còn mỏi mệt lại mạnh mẽ vực dậy, lấy một khung ảnh nhỏ trong va li ra mở cửa đi vào hành lang.

Góc tường vốn có treo ảnh giờ trống ra một chỗ rất bắt mắt. Sau khi tháo xuống khung kính, trên bức tường trắng tinh để lại một cái dấu vuông vắn. Ngô Lỗi cúi người cẩn thận căn đúng dấu vết đó, treo ảnh về lại chỗ cũ.

“Được rồi. Có muốn em chụp cái ảnh cho anh kiểm tra không?”

“Muốn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp.

“Sao còn muốn thật vậy trời.” Ngô Lỗi cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên một cái trợn tròn mắt mà hắn không nhìn thấy.

Ngày thứ hai cậu trở về, Ngô Lỗi hẹn gặp Trần Tây. Họ hẹn ở một cửa hàng gia cụ phong cách trung cổ quy mô không nhỏ.

Lúc chờ Trần Tây đến, Ngô Lỗi đã tự đi dạo hơn một giờ, mua vài đồ có lớn có nhỏ. Giờ cậu đang ngồi ở khu nghỉ ngơi trong cửa hàng, vừa uống cà phê vừa điền địa chỉ và số điện thoại vào đơn giao hàng, xác nhận không sai xong thì giao cho nhân viên cửa hàng.

“Hẹn gặp ở cửa hàng gia cụ đúng là độc đáo thật, suýt nữa anh không tìm ra lối vào rồi.” Trần Tây ngồi xuống cũng gọi một ly cà phê, thò đầu qua nhìn quyển sổ nhỏ trong tay Ngô Lỗi, “Mua được đồ gì?”

“Đồ nhỏ toàn là đồ dùng hàng ngày, bộ chén bát ly gì đó. Đồ lớn thì em mua bàn trà và sô pha, giờ chỉ còn thiếu một cái thảm trải sàn. Em chưa quyết định được, vừa lúc anh đến rồi thì có thể giúp em xem thử.”

Ngô Lỗi rất say sưa mô tả cho Trần Tây mình vào cửa hàng chưa được bao lâu đã để mắt đến cái sô pha đôi, màu xanh lục tuyệt diệu xen giữa màu xanh sẫm và xanh rêu, chất liệu nhung, kích cỡ cũng rất hợp ý cậu.

“Tóm lại chỉ có hai chữ, quá tuyệt.”

Trần Tây suýt nữa là vỗ tay.

“Nhìn cậu giờ sôi nổi nhảy nhót chưa kìa.”

“Không phải em lúc nào chẳng vậy à?” Ngô Lỗi hỏi lại.

“Có một thời gian không phải vậy, khiến người ta rất lo lắng.”

Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy, vỗ vai Trần Tây ý bảo lại đi dạo một chút, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: “Đã qua rồi.”

Trước đó Ngô Lỗi gặp khó khăn trong việc chọn thảm, gã đến vừa lúc giúp cậu chọn.

“Lấy lông dài hay lông ngắn đây. Lông dài thì đẹp, lông ngắn thì thiết thực, tiện dọn dẹp. Nhưng sắp đến mùa đông rồi, trải một cái thảm lông dài trong phòng khách hẳn là dễ chịu lắm nhỉ.”

“Đẹp thì lấy, lông dài đi.” Trong thế giới của con nhà giàu không có từ thiết thực.

“Khó dọn sạch, còn dễ sinh sôi vi khuẩn.”

“Đâu cần cậu dọn.”

“Lỡ đâu người giúp việc không cẩn thận thì sao?”

“Thì trả thêm tiền.”

“Đồ phá của.”

“Vậy để Lưu Hạo Nhiên dọn.”

“Cách hay…” Ngô Lỗi giật mình bừng tỉnh, lập tức gọi nhân viên cửa hàng, dứt khoát quyết đoán mua một cái thảm lông dài xinh đẹp chạm vào như chạm lên mây.

Mà Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ở cách đó ngàn dặm thì không hề biết mình chưa về nhà đã bị sắp xếp cho nhiệm vụ giặt thảm.

Mua xong đồ, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy rất hài lòng. Đúng lúc thời tiết lại tốt, chiều cuối thu ấm áp, họ ngồi ngoài trời, ánh mặt trời phủ lên người vô cùng thoải mái.

Cà phê đổi thành hồng trà, Ngô Lỗi cầm tách trà sứ thanh nhã phối màu đẹp đẽ trên bàn mà quan sát, rõ ràng là cũng thấy rất thích.

“Bộ tách này để uống trà trong nhà chắc là cũng được.” Nói xong lại tự giễu, “Có phải em cũng lớn tuổi rồi không nhỉ, sao giờ cứ thấy hứng thú với mấy thứ này vậy?”

“Không phải là cậu lớn tuổi, cậu đang yêu, đang trong thời kỳ yêu đương nồng nhiệt. Ao ước được bắt đầu cuộc sống mới rất mãnh liệt, thấy đồ gì tốt cũng bốc đồng muốn dọn về trong nhà. Lúc anh mới kết hôn cũng như vậy.”

Ngô Lỗi hiểu ra, dài giọng “Ồ” một cái.

“Anh hỏi một câu nhé, vậy giờ các cậu đang có mối quan hệ nghiêm túc rõ ràng thật sự đúng không?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi. Nhưng cũng không chỉ vậy.”

“Còn có gì nữa?”

Ngô Lỗi duỗi eo, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời thu trên kia, xanh trong ngần lại cao xa. Ánh nắng đậu trên mặt cậu, Ngô Lỗi nheo mắt.

“Em muốn cho anh ấy một mái nhà.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng máy vào một ngày mưa phùn âm ỉ đầy mây. Phía Nam luôn rất hay mưa.

Một bộ diễn, một chuyến đi. Càng tới phút cuối cùng, cảm giác trống rỗng mệt mỏi bên trong người lại càng thêm rõ ràng, cho đến tận khi đóng máy.

Biết hắn nôn nóng muốn về nhà, trợ lý đã sớm đặt chuyến bay sớm nhất ngay sau hôm đóng máy, cũng thông báo cho Ngô Lỗi. Ai mà ngờ chỉ thêm một buổi tối thôi Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng không muốn đợi nữa, trước tiệc đóng máy đã tự mua cái vé cuối cùng của chuyến bay cuối cùng đêm đó.

“Vốn không muốn mua, chỉ là mở ra nhìn một cái thôi, nhưng khi thấy nhìn đến chuyến đó chỉ còn một vé cuối cùng, không hiểu ma đưa dẫn lối kiểu gì, đến khi anh tỉnh hồn lại thì đã xác nhận mua vé rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên giải thích như vậy.

Tới giữa tiệc đóng máy, thấy sắp đến giờ rồi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên rời đi trước. Hắn chào hỏi người quen nói là về Bắc Kinh lại gặp rồi đi ra sân bay.

Ngồi ở phòng nghỉ, trong đêm khuya an tĩnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bấm chạy đoạn phim năm giây mà hai giờ trước Ngô Lỗi gửi qua. Trong nhà bếp có một nồi thịt hầm trên lửa nhỏ đang tỏa khói nghi ngút. Ở dưới cậu còn gửi một dòng chữ, “Học nấu một chút, mong là không độc.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời: “Chừa cho anh một miếng.”

Cất di động đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nằm xuống sô pha nhắm mắt lại.

Hóa ra cảm giác là thế này, cảm giác có một ngôi nhà, một ngọn đèn sáng, dưới đèn có người chờ mong hắn trở về.

Máy bay đáp xuống lúc nửa đêm.

Phương Bắc cũng đang rả rích mưa phùn, nhưng lạnh hơn một chút.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không hay mang theo dù, xuống xe đi mấy bước đã dính nước mưa ướt áo khoác.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng mở cửa nhà. Trong nhà vô cùng yên ắng, không phải là tối hẳn, đèn phòng khách đặt dưới đất sáng lên, ánh sáng màu cam trông rất ấm áp. Trên tường đang chiếu lại bộ phim mà mấy năm trước họ từng xem cùng nhau, núi lửa Vesuvius lại lần nữa rung chuyển trong đêm.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên khẽ khàng đi vào. Chung quanh có vẻ đúng là thay đổi khá nhiều. Tranh trên tường, màu của bức màn, vị trí kệ sách, bàn trà cũng đổi sang cỡ nhỏ như ý Ngô Lỗi. Vì thế khoảng trống trước sô pha lại càng rộng hơn, được trải cả một tấm thảm lông trắng muốt, bên trên có một Ngô Lỗi đang nằm bò lót gối ngủ lăn ngủ lóc. Dưới lớp áo ngủ thẫm màu lộ ra phần da thịt chói mắt. Mắt cá chân cậu đặt ở đường ranh giao giữa thảm và sàn nhà, hồn nhiên không biết có ai lẻn vào trong nhà.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xổm xuống, nghiêng đầu quan sát, “Ngủ say như vậy à.” Hắn lấy tay chọc mũi Ngô Lỗi.

Thấy Ngô Lỗi hình như có phản ứng, vẻ muốn tỉnh lại không tỉnh, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên từ phía sau ôm cậu vào trong lòng cao giọng nói, “Nâng em ra ngoài bán mà em còn nằm mơ.”

Ngô Lỗi ngủ mơ màng, ư hừ vài tiếng mới tỉnh khỏi mộng, trong chốc lát còn chưa phân biệt được trời Nam đất Bắc. Cậu dụi mắt hỏi mấy giờ rồi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bấm cho màn hình di động bên cạnh sáng lên, “Mới hơn hai giờ.”

Mất một lúc Ngô Lỗi mới phản ứng, “Vậy là anh về trước à? Em còn tưởng em ngủ một giấc đến sáng… Đồ lừa đảo.”

“Giống nhau thôi mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên xoay người nằm xuống, nắm lấy ngón tay cuộn lại rũ một bên của Ngô Lỗi, đưa lên miệng khẽ cắn rồi hôn. Ngô Lỗi nhích lại gần dùng cả tay chân ôm chầm Lưu Hạo Nhiên, mỗi một hơi thở đều cách rất gần. Chóp mũi Lưu Hạo Nhiên cọ lên cổ Ngô Lỗi, ngửi được hương tuyết tùng hòa với mùi thuốc lá rất nhẹ trên người cậu. Mê say, quyến rũ.

“Là của mình.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ.

“Nấu canh có thành công không?” Vuốt đầu tóc xõa tung đang gối lên ngực mình, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi.

“Không tệ lắm, có điều nấu hơi lâu, thịt hun khói bị rã ra không thấy tăm hơi.” Nói đến đây, Ngô Lỗi hưng phấn ngồi dậy, mắt sáng bừng hỏi, “Ăn không?”

“Ăn. Trước khi ăn để anh đi tắm một cái đã.”

“Tay anh còn lạnh, mặt cũng vậy.” Ngô Lỗi sờ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, giúp hắn kéo khóa áo khoác xuống, “Ở ngoài lạnh lắm nhỉ.”

“Cũng ổn, buổi tối đúng là rất lạnh.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy, tiện tay kéo Ngô Lỗi, “Lát nữa đi lên ngủ.”

Tiếng nước trong phòng tắm vang lên, Ngô Lỗi đứng trong nhà bếp cẩn thận mà bỏ nồi thịt hầm vào lò nướng bắt đầu hâm lại.

Khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên lau tóc tò mò đi vào, thịt cũng đã hâm xong, được múc vào chén.

Bắt đầu từ lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên bưng chén lên, hắn liền cảm thấy hai ánh mắt nóng bỏng chằm chằm theo sát. Canh Ngô Lỗi nấu rất thành công, đậm đà tươi ngon, ăn nửa chén xuống bụng cả người đều ấm lên.

“Sao nào, cũng được chứ?” Ngô Lỗi nhích lại gần chờ mong hỏi. Cậu chống má, khuỷu tay chống trên bàn.

“Rất ngon, vô cùng ngon.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên khen không ngớt lời.

“Anh còn nhớ không? Lần đầu tiên em đến nhà anh cũng ăn canh này, một chén trước khi ăn cơm một chén sau khi ăn xong, ăn đến hai chén.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ lại, lấy muỗng múc canh đưa vào miệng, “Lần đầu anh đưa người khác về nhà, lần đầu chúng ta lên giường.”

Ngô Lỗi cười hai tiếng, “Ai bảo anh nhớ cái này… Hóa ra thời gian qua nhanh vậy rồi.”

Chỉ chớp mắt đã sáu năm. Sự tồn tại của nhau kéo ngang qua toàn bộ thanh xuân những năm tháng tuổi 20 của người kia.

Rồi sau đó sẽ còn tiếp tục.

Một tuần sau, bộ phim sắp chiếu của Ngô Lỗi tổ chức họp báo, toàn bộ đội ngũ sản xuất đều xuất hiện.

Địa điểm họp báo là ở một nhà hát lâu đời.

Khán phòng chia thành hai tầng trên dưới. Tầng dưới là dành cho phía truyền thông và người hâm mộ. Tầng trên là các khu ghế riêng dành cho người thường không tiện lộ mặt, phần lớn là người nhà hoặc bạn bè, ngồi trên lầu để khỏi bị máy ảnh làm phiền.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Trần Tây vào từ cửa sau rồi đến hậu trường trước. Mỗi diễn viên có phòng trang điểm riêng, đóng cửa lại thì có thể yên tĩnh hơn nhiều. Ngô Lỗi đã làm tóc xong, đang nhắm mắt trang điểm, một bên lỗ tai đeo tai nghe. Trợ lý ngồi bên cạnh cậu đang nói quy trình sơ bộ của buổi họp báo, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên vào thì ngừng lại.

Ngô Lỗi mở mắt ra nhìn trong gương thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng phía sau. Cậu tháo tai nghe xuống ngẩng đầu lên, “Anh bảo kẹt xe thế mà lại đến còn sớm hơn em nghĩ.”

“Khúc sau đi rất thuận lợi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt một tay lên lưng ghế cúi người, ngay sau đó là một nụ hôn rất tự nhiên, chạm nhẹ một cái rồi tách ra.

Nghe được không ít tin đồn bóng gió, giờ cuối cùng đã tận mắt thấy, chuyên viên trang điểm trẻ tuổi cầm cây cọ lớn đứng trước một mặt gương khác giả bộ bận rộn, trong lòng lại nổi sóng.

Trần Tây ngồi trên ghế sô pha cách đó không xa lười biếng phá đám, “Em gái à, không sao đâu. Lúc đầu anh đây cũng khó chịu, nhưng xem mãi, thấy nhiều rồi thì dần cũng quen.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không tiếp lời mà vỗ về cổ Ngô Lỗi, “Vậy bọn anh ra ngoài trước nhé, em cứ bận phần em đi. Xong việc thì gặp.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu.

Họ đi một vòng lớn, lượn ra hậu đài quanh co, để nhân viên đưa họ đến khu ghế riêng lầu hai. Đèn rạp chiếu dần tối đi, trên màn ảnh liên tục phát đi phát lại đoạn phim năm mươi giây báo trước mà phía sản xuất tung ra. Họp báo sắp bắt đầu.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xuống tựa vào lan can, cằm đặt lên cánh tay. Theo đèn sân khấu sáng lên, Ngô Lỗi xuất hiện khiến khán phòng vang lên từng đợt thét chói tai, miệng hắn nở lên một nụ cười.

Khi lên sân khấu, Ngô Lỗi mặc một cái áo sơ mi hồng nhạt, sau lưng có hình thêu. Lúc chào hỏi với khán giả, cậu còn cố ý chào “bạn bè” ở lầu hai.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn trên sân khấu, không hề quay sang mà hỏi Trần Tây: “Em ấy đẹp lắm đúng không?”

“Không phải nó luôn đẹp như vậy à?”

“Giờ còn đẹp hơn một chút nữa.”

Buổi họp báo diễn ra trong khoảng bốn mươi phút, phần phỏng vấn chung hết 80% câu hỏi là nhằm vào Ngô Lỗi lâu rồi không xuất hiện. Ngô Lỗi theo thói quen kín đáo bước vòng qua bẫy, băng qua hố, câu hỏi nào không muốn trả lời thì không lộ ra một chữ nào cả, dấu kín cuộc sống cá nhân của mình.

Khi nhân viên công tác dọn dẹp một đống nhãn biểu trước mặt để kết thúc phỏng vấn, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ, nơi này vẫn như cũ, mình vẫn như xưa.

Vấn đề được hỏi nhiều nhất tất nhiên là những dự án điện ảnh kế tiếp, ngoài kia còn quan tâm việc này hơn cả bản thân Ngô Lỗi. Cậu vẫn trả lời rất kín đáo là “Không nghiêng theo hướng nào cụ thể, loại nào cũng được” và “Đang giao tiếp, đang nhìn, đang lựa chọn”.

Trong vô số kịch bản, có một bộ thì vì gần quan được ban lộc, là từ người đầu ấp tay gối đưa qua.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên gửi kịch bản “Cái chết giữa mùa hè” qua hòm thư điện tử của Ngô Lỗi giục cậu đọc xem có thích không. Một trong hai nam chính đã quyết định là hắn. Đạo diễn vẫn là Tùy Duyên. Đoàn đội đoạt giải năm đó lại sắp hợp tác lần nữa, dự án đã thành lập nhưng vẫn chưa tìm thấy người thích hợp cho vị trí diễn viên chính thứ hai. Mãi đến khi Ngô Lỗi trở về, họ mới cảm thấy lại có được một chút khả năng.

Ngô Lỗi ở trên lầu đọc kịch bản, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở dưới lầu bồn chồn chờ phản ứng của Ngô Lỗi.

Hai giờ sau, Ngô Lỗi xuống dưới, trên mặt không lộ ra biểu cảm gì, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không biết được là nắng mây hay mưa tuyết gì.

“Sao rồi?”

“Cũng được.”

“Thử không?”

“Không thử.”

Lúc này thì người thấy khó hiểu lại là Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Cũng được nhưng không muốn thử à, tại sao?”

“Có hai điểm. Đúng là em rất muốn được đóng phim với anh lần nữa, nhưng mà thứ nhất, rõ ràng chủ đề này không thể chiếu được ở trong nước, chắc là anh biết rõ điểm này. Dù có sửa thế nào thì quan hệ của nhân vật cũng ở ngay đó. Bên trong sẽ có đánh giá kịch bản, không cần xem em cũng có thể biết kết quả đánh giá. Thứ hai, em không rõ biên kịch đầu tiên của kịch bản là ai, nhưng em vẫn có thể đọc ra được rất nhiều sự ám chỉ, hoặc có thể nói là soi chiếu.”

“Soi chiếu cái gì?”

“Anh và em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm Ipad lên, “Không đâu, dù là giả định nhân vật, bối cảnh, tình tiết đều hoàn toàn bất đồng mà.”

“Là phần cốt lõi,” Ngô Lỗi đè tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại, nhìn vào mắt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Thật ra điểm thứ nhất không phải là quan trọng nhất. Phim quay cho khán giả xem, nhưng cuối cùng cũng là quay cho bản thân mình. Lời khen và doanh thu không phải là không quan trọng, nhưng nó chỉ là thứ yếu. Em không đủ tin tưởng, chưa đủ can đảm để tham gia vào một câu chuyện như của chúng ta. “Giữa hè” là một kịch bản rất hay, chuyển lời cho đạo diễn là em rất xin lỗi.”

“Không sao. Còn thời gian mà, em có thể suy nghĩ lại, đổi ý lúc nào cũng được. Hoặc nếu em muốn trực tiếp gặp mặt nói chuyện với đạo diễn thì anh sẽ sắp xếp.”

Ngô Lỗi không nói gì, chỉ thả tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên ra, đứng dậy khỏi sô pha rồi bước lên cầu thang.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng đứng lên theo, đứng ở bậc dưới cùng của cầu thang lầu ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Giận rồi à? Không vui à?”

“Không có. Lạ nhỉ, em giận gì chứ?” Ngô Lỗi đứng trên lầu nhìn xuống.

“Nhưng anh cứ cảm thấy em không vui.”

“Tàm tạm.”

“Vậy tối nay anh lên ngủ được chứ?”

“Diễn trò gì mà nhiều vậy hả.” Ngô Lỗi vừa ghét bỏ vừa buồn cười quay người đi, để lại Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngửa cổ chân thành hỏi ở tại chỗ.

“Cậu ấy từ chối.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi điện thoại.

“Tôi cũng đoán vậy.” Tùy Duyên không bất ngờ, nhưng rất chật vật không biết phải làm sao, quay qua quay lại nhìn một đống tư liệu. Số lượng diễn viên nam theo đủ loại con đường đến thử vai mà Ngô Lỗi từ chối không có một trăm cũng có năm mươi người, nhưng tất cả đều không đạt.

“Không phải là cậu ấy không thích kịch bản, nhưng mà tình huống của cậu ấy khá đặc biệt. Thời điểm này, cậu ấy có những lo ngại của riêng mình.”

“Tôi hiểu mà.” Bên phía Tùy Duyên vô cùng yên tĩnh, im ắng đến mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở.

“Tôi sẽ thử để cậu ấy tới gặp cô một lần, tôi sẽ cố.”

Cuối tháng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau lên núi, một là đi thăm mộ thầy, hai là để ngắm cảnh cuối thu trong núi.

Buổi chiều khi trở về, thành phố đã sáng đèn. Lúc đi ngang qua khu Văn hóa Sáng tạo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhân tiện nói một câu là phòng làm việc của Tùy Duyên ở gần đó.

Ngô Lỗi nghiêng người ngồi ở ghế phụ, nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang tập trung lái xe, “Đạo diễn này là người thế nào?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không trả lời thẳng vào vấn đề là dùng mấy từ miêu tả để Ngô Lỗi hình dung người chưa từng gặp mặt, mà tiếp tục nói về phòng làm việc, “Lúc cô ấy mới về nước, đoàn đội nhỏ chỉ vài người nghèo không xu dính túi, nơi ở cũng là nơi làm việc, khi bận rộn thì trong nhà thường lộn xộn như bị sóng thần quét qua. Có lần cô ấy đi ngang qua đây có việc, nhìn thấy một công ty phim ảnh rất nổi tiếng đang trang hoàng khu làm việc mới, mặt thì rất bình tĩnh đứng bên cạnh xem, trong lòng thì hâm mộ đến rỉ máu.”

Ngô Lỗi cười, “Ai lại miêu tả như anh chứ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhún vai, “Dù sao thì chính cô ấy nói vậy mà.”

“Sau đó thì sao?”

“Sau đó thì đêm nào không ngủ được, dù trễ thế nào, là hai giờ, ba giờ hay bốn giờ, cô ấy cũng sẽ đi từ căn hộ của mình tới nơi này như đi dạo, ngẩng đầu nhìn cửa sổ sáng đèn của tòa nhà. Đôi khi nhìn vài lần rồi lại trở về, đôi khi ngẩn ngơ ngồi đến tận bình minh. Cô ấy sợ người khác tưởng mình là biến thái nên lần nào cũng không đến gần, chỉ đứng xa mà nhìn. Nhưng thật ra Bắc Kinh to như vậy, có ngồi ở đâu đến tận sáng cũng sẽ không ai để ý.”

“Em luôn thích nghe những chuyện mà kết cục đều được như mong muốn.” Ngô Lỗi khẽ nói giữa dòng xe chạy.

“Người ngoài cứ nói là cô ấy, anh, hoặc em là chúng ta may mắn, gặp trúng thời, ở đâu cũng có cơ hội. Hoặc là còn trẻ đạo diễn một bộ phim đã nổi, hoặc là có tin đồn không sạch sẽ quấn lấy cũng có thể phản kích, hoặc là trốn đi rồi lúc trở lại thì không những không bị quên, còn có cả tác phẩm. Nhưng ít ai biết được phía sau may mắn là gì, đã từng xảy ra chuyện gì, để lại cái gì.”

“Anh mới nói là phòng làm việc của cô ấy có một khoảng sân rất lớn à?”

“Rất lớn, rất đẹp, mỗi một góc đều là tự tay trang trí.”

Khi nói chuyện, xe đã lái đi xa khỏi khu Văn hóa, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua rồi lại quay về.

Vào một chiều thứ sáu, Ngô Lỗi đi một mình đến phòng làm việc của Tùy Duyên.

Cậu cũng theo suy nghĩ tùy duyên nên không hẹn trước, nếu cô không có ở đó thì thôi. Cuối cùng cả phòng làm việc to như vậy chỉ có mình Tùy Duyên, trên bàn bày bừa từng xấp giấy có viết có chưa, chữ viết lộn xộn.

Chào hỏi xong, hai người nhìn nhau, Ngô Lỗi nhìn bốn phía hỏi: “Chỉ có một mình cô à?”

Tùy Duyên dẫn Ngô Lỗi vào trong, cô đi trước, chậm rãi nói chuyện, “Tất cả đều là người làm nghệ thuật, người khác làm việc thì họ phải làm tự do, người ta vất vả cả tuần, mãi mới đến thứ sáu thì họ cũng cùng tận hưởng cuối tuần.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy thú vị. Cậu ngồi xuống rồi, Tùy Duyên hỏi cậu uống gì, “Nước, cà phê hay trà?”

“Nước là được rồi.”

“Tôi mới đổi máy pha cà phê.”

“Cà phê.”

Nếu nói từ giây phút nào mà Ngô Lỗi hạ quyết tâm muốn kết bạn với người trước mặt này, nói thiếu trách nhiệm một chút thì rất có thể là lúc Ngô Lỗi hỏi cảm giác khi dùng máy pha cà phê, người kia trả lời hai chữ “rất tuyệt”.

Dùng cùng một tập hợp từ vựng như Ngô Lỗi, không làm bạn bè cũng rất khó.

Đưa qua đẩy lại khách sáo một lúc rồi cũng phải nói đến chuyện chính.

Ngô Lỗi cầm ly cà phê, suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói thẳng, “Cô nghĩ “Giữa hè” là một câu chuyện đơn giản lại bình thường sao?”

“Đúng vậy, ngay từ ban sơ nó đã rất bình thường rồi. Những cậu trai bình thường, một câu chuyện nho nhỏ.”

“Vậy sao còn khăng khăng muốn quay? Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói các cô đã chuẩn bị thật lâu rồi.”

“Bởi vì lúc nó được khai sinh, tôi có được kịch bản này xong đã cảm thấy rất thích. Nó bình thường đến thế, nhưng ngày nào tôi cũng nghĩ phải tìm được diễn viên nào tốt nhất thích hợp nhất, lấy cảnh như thế nào là đẹp nhất, cho đến khi biến nó thành những thước ảnh động phô ra.”

Tùy Duyên đưa Ngô Lỗi ra sân thượng, mặt trời lặn xa phía chân trời chỉ lưu lại những tia sáng nhỏ.

“Ngô Lỗi, lúc tôi còn trẻ hơn một chút đã từng đọc một quyển sách của George Eliot, nội dung thì tôi đã quên gần hết rồi, nghĩa là cũng không hay lắm. Tôi chỉ nhớ là phần đầu có một đoạn đại ý là, dòng sông hùng mạnh hình thành nên sinh mệnh của nhân loại nghìn năm qua gần như chưa bao giờ thay đổi. Nhưng dòng chảy sinh mệnh không ngừng trong trái tim con người, những nhánh sông ấy sẽ lần lượt đập vì tình yêu vĩ đại, vì nỗi sợ lớn lao. Thế nên đến cuối cùng, chủ đề của lịch sử cũng bao giờ thay đổi, đói khát và lao động, gieo giống và thu hoạch, tình yêu và cái chết. Chỉ có chừng đó thôi.”

“Thế nên cứ chụp một câu chuyện thật bình thường đi. Tình yêu không có gì là nhục nhã, tình yêu trong phim ảnh cũng không có gì là hổ thẹn, huống hồ cũng không chỉ có tình yêu. Tuy thế hệ của chúng ta sinh ra trong thời đại thịnh vượng, nhưng ta cũng phải lưu lại cái gì đó. Cái gì cũng được.”

Ngô Lỗi nắm lan can, cà phê đặt bên cạnh đã lạnh ngắt. Suốt khoảng thời gian còn lại, cậu lại xem bản thảo đầu tiên của kịch bản một lần nữa. Lúc cậu đi, trời đã tối hẳn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngừng xe ở dưới lầu kiên nhẫn chờ Ngô Lỗi xuống. Hắn không biết kết quả gặp mặt trên kia sẽ là gì.

Tùy Duyên tiễn Ngô Lỗi ra đến tận cửa. Lúc chào tạm biệt, cô nói: “Hay là cứ thử đối mặt đi, xem thử cuối cùng sẽ thế nào. Dù sao cũng đâu thể tệ hơn được nữa.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không xuống xe, thấy hai bóng người quen thuộc mới hạ cửa sổ xe xuống vẫy chào.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở xa, cũng cười vẫy tay chào lại. Cậu đã hạ quyết tâm, quay người nói rất nghiêm túc: “Vậy thì hợp tác vui vẻ.”

Ngay sau đó, giữa đêm đông đầu mùa gió lạnh thổi, cậu chạy chậm thẳng một đường, chạy về phía người yêu.


	28. Chương 28 (Hết)

28.

Cả đoàn phim “Chết giữa hè” đóng máy vào đầu tháng Ba năm sau, giữa một buổi sáng sớm đầu xuân.

Nhiệt độ rất thấp, trời sắp mưa, không khí trên đỉnh núi vô cùng ẩm ướt.

Từ hửng sáng quay đến chập tối, phía Đông lại như sắp trở sáng. Ngô Lỗi quay xong cảnh cuối cùng, trong bộ đàm của phó đạo diện ở bên cạnh truyền đến giọng nữ rất bình tĩnh, “Tốt, qua.”

Đầu tiên, mọi người đều yên lặng nhìn nhau, bất ngờ với kết thúc đã chờ mong rất lâu rồi lại đột ngột xảy ra này. Sau đó những tiếng hoan hô và ôm nhau mới trào dâng như sóng. Tay trái Ngô Lỗi ôm một bó hoa dựa vào người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhờ sự náo nhiệt ồn ào che giấu, dưới ống tay áo của áo khoác dài, những ngón tay đan thật chặt vào nhau. Đèn to dựng lên ở phim trường tỏa ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt, chiếu vào trên mặt họ, nửa sáng nửa tối, nửa nhẹ nhõm nửa nuối tiếc.

Sau khi dọn dẹp phim trường, nhân viên công tác rời đi thành từng nhóm. Xe của đoàn phim đậu ở ở ven đường, từng chiếc khởi động lần lượt xuống núi.

Xe đa dụng chạy rất vững trên quốc lộ quanh co bao quanh núi. Ngô Lỗi quay sang nhìn ngoài cửa sổ. Càng xuống dưới, chân trời càng trở nên trắng mờ, bóng núi xa mơ hồ dần hiện lên trong tầm mắt. Trên kính xe có đọng mấy giọt nước rất nhỏ, không biết là sương hay là mưa, cậu cũng lười phân biệt. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa lên xe đã chịu không nổi. Trong xe có mở máy sưởi trước, nhanh chóng làm bốc lên cơn buồn ngủ của hắn. Lúc này hắn đang gối lên đùi Ngô Lỗi, trên người đắp một cái chăn mỏng ngủ say.

Đường núi rạng sáng không dễ đi lắm, lốp xe không biết cán qua cái gì, hơi xóc nảy một chút. Thu lại ánh mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu sờ tóc của hắn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngủ không say lắm, mơ màng lầm bầm một câu: “Ngô Lỗi…”

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ là hắn tỉnh, nhưng phát hiện người đang ngủ trong lòng cũng không có mở mắt nên chỉ đáp một câu: “Em đây, không sao đâu, ngủ tiếp đi.” Động tác vuốt tóc vẫn chưa dừng lại.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giãn lông mày vô thức nhíu lại, lần nữa quay về trong mơ mờ mịt.

Lần tiếp theo Ngô Lỗi vào đoàn phim đã quyết định là trung tuần tháng Tư. Đúng là cậu sắp trở nên bận rộn, tất cả đều trở lại quỹ đạo của mình.

Thời gian rảnh trung gian ngoại trừ để nghỉ ngơi thì chủ yếu là bắt đầu học nấu ăn. Nấu ăn là một điểm quan trọng không thể bỏ qua của cuộc sống. Ăn cơm hộp nhiều sẽ ngán, cũng không tốt cho sức khỏe, nhưng họ lại không quen có người ngoài đến nhà, cuối cùng chỉ có thể tự mình làm.

Trong nhà bếp thường hay có hai người đàn ông ngu ngơ ngờ nghệch.

“Một ít muối, một ít… là chừng nào?”

“Vài hạt hoa tiêu, vài, là…”

“Cho nồi nóng lên bảy phần… Bảy phần?”

“Em nếm thử xem có cháy không?”

“Vậy anh nếm thử xem cái này có phải còn sống không?”

Nhưng tóm lại thành ngữ quen tay hay việc tính ra cũng có lý, ít lâu sau họ cũng có thể làm được tàm tạm. Một nồi cơm nóng hổi trong nồi cơm điện, ba món chiên xào bình thường, hai chén canh trong tay, ăn thoải mái cả người.

Xui xẻo nhất là máy rửa chén bị hỏng, hai ngày sau mới có người đến sửa được. Trước đó Ngô Lỗi đành phải nhăn mày xụ mặt thay phiên rửa chén với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, một người một lần.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dựa vào tủ lạnh, đứng sau lưng Ngô Lỗi, vừa lướt di động vừa trò chuyện.

Ngô Lỗi cảm thán trống vắng quá, ngay cả chó cũng không cạnh lại bị ôm đi, sao cậu lại nuôi con chó hướng ngoại như thế.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ngẩng đầu, chỉ cười nói: “Đúng là cao thủ xã hội, thiện nghệ xã giao, lúc còn ở đoàn phim nhiều người, ai đẹp một chút vẫy tay một cái nó liền chạy theo.”

Ngô Lỗi khoa trương thở dài một tiếng.

Mới nói đến chó, tay lập tức lướt tới một tin. “Sao lại vẫn là mấy cái chuyện này chứ? Không nuôi được thì đừng nuôi!” Trong giọng nói của Lưu Hạo Nhiên có vẻ tức giận.

“Sao thế? Để em xem.” Ngô Lỗi mang theo đôi tay dính đầy bọt xà phòng rửa chén thò lại nhìn màn hình di động của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, kinh ngạc nói: “Cả chó ngoại cũng bỏ à? Còn nhỏ như vậy nữa chứ, tàn nhẫn thật.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động về ngẫm nghĩ một chút, “Anh nhớ là giờ chó Shiba cũng phải trên mấy chục ngàn. Mua nổi, nuôi không nổi, bị bệnh thì bỏ…” Hắn thở dài lại hỏi: “Rửa xong chưa?”

“Sắp rồi, còn hai cái nữa. Anh đừng đứng đây, ra ngoài đi.” Ngô Lỗi nói, đầu vẫn không quay lại.

Chờ thêm mười phút nữa thì Ngô Lỗi lau tay ra khỏi bếp, ngồi xuống sát cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lưỡng lự muốn nói gì đó.

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi tìm từ xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã mở miệng trước.

“Muốn nuôi à?”

“Ừ, muốn.” Ngô Lỗi thành thật đáp.

“Suy nghĩ kỹ chưa? Dù chúng ta có điều kiện tài chính tốt hơn người ta một chút nhưng cũng phải cẩn thận.”

“Nghĩ kỹ rồi. Chúng ta thấy được thì đó là duyên phận giữa ta và nó. Anh có cảm nhận được duyên phận đó không?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không trả lời, nhưng đúng là hắn có cảm giác tương tự như vậy. Mười phút vừa rồi, trong đầu hắn cứ liên tục hiện lên bộ dáng của con chó nhỏ trong ảnh. Đôi mắt đen tròn xoe, lông xù mềm mại dáng nho nhỏ, bơ vơ không nơi để về.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động, mở ra tài khoản Weibo cùng thành phố kia rồi gọi cho số điện thoại trên đó. Lúc đang đổ chuông, hắn và Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhau.

Vang lên hai hồi chuông thì bên kia lập tức nghe máy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi con cún đã được nhận nuôi chưa. Đầu bên kia điện thoại là giọng hơi nôn nóng của một cô gái trẻ, nói là đã có mấy cái điện thoại gọi đến hỏi, nhưng vì khá muộn rồi nên không thể đến ngay được, còn có ở những chỗ khác thì nước xa không cứu được lửa gần. Cô bé đó cũng là sinh viên ở đại học gần đó, sắp đến giờ đóng cổng rồi, cô bé không thể mang con chó về được. Người nhiệt tình thì nhiều, nhưng trong thời gian ngắn thì không có ai có thể giúp được.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi địa chỉ cụ thể của cô bé đó, ước lượng khoảng cách một chút rồi nói trong vòng hai mươi phút sẽ đến, bảo cô bé chờ ở ngay đó.

Khi hắn cúp điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi đã mặc sẵn quần áo, ôm một tấm thảm chờ hắn.

Anh Ba ở nhà được mọi người chiều chuộng từ nhỏ đến lớn. Lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đón về nhà nuôi thì tình hình càng nghiêm trọng, đồ chơi hay đồ dùng hàng ngày gì đó không chỉ mua đồ tốt nhất, mà còn phải mua hai bộ. Vừa khéo hôm nay dùng được. Ngô Lỗi ôm chăn nhỏ đẩy cửa ra. Cậu đi phía trước quay đầu lại nói: “Mấy buổi tối nay trời trở lạnh, chúng ta lấy cái này ôm nó về đi.”

Lúc nữ sinh đó ôm cún con từ trong thùng ra đưa vào tay Ngô Lỗi, cô bé hoàn toàn quên mất mấy lời dặn dò đã nghĩ sẵn, cũng không nhớ rõ mình còn phải về trường nhanh lên, nếu không sẽ không vào được cổng ký túc xá. Cô bé không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi rũ mắt nhẹ nhàng nhận lấy con vật nhỏ ôm vào lòng. Nó quá nhỏ, chỉ to bằng hai bàn tay cậu, liên tục run rẩy và kêu lên rất tội nghiệp. Tiếng rên của chó con khiến lòng người đều đau xót. Ngô Lỗi nâng chó bằng một tay, tay kia thì vuốt ve dỗ dành.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên xuống khỏi xe muộn một chút, cầm hai cái thẻ chứng minh hỏi: “Tôi không rõ lắm trong mấy tình huống thế này có phải là phải để em chụp lại mấy cái này không?”

Cô bé đó vẫy tay nói: “Em biết hai anh mà, không cần đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi nói chen vào, “Mọi người làm thế nào thì bọn tôi cũng làm vậy. Em chụp một bức đi, sẵn tiện lưu lại số điện thoại kia luôn, là của hắn đấy.”

Nói đến chữ “Hắn”, cậu hơi nâng khuỷu tay chạm vào Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay đùa con cún trong lòng Ngô Lỗi. Cậu chàng này giờ đã không run nữa, nhưng tạm thời còn chưa dám cử động, chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn quanh.

“Em lên xe trước đi.”

“Được.”

Thấy Ngô Lỗi đã ôm chó về lại xe, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy di động ra hỏi tên của cô bé đó, cũng định lưu lại số của cô.

Cô bé đầy vẻ hiếu kỳ trả lời một nẻo, “Các anh yên tâm, em sẽ không lộ ra.” Đôi mắt cũng sáng bừng dưới ánh đèn đường.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên híp mắt cười, “Bọn tôi? Lộ cái gì?”

“Thì… quan hệ của các anh ấy.”

“Sao em biết được bọn tôi có quan hệ gì?”

“Ánh mắt!”

“Cô bé này, ánh mắt biết nói dối đấy. Hơn nữa mắt càng đẹp thì càng biết nói dối.”

“Không, lời nói thì có thể là nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo, nhưng ánh mắt chắc chắn sẽ không nói dối.” Cô bé đó chắc chắn nói.

“Sẽ không à?”

“Này, em biết mà. Mắt của anh đều dính vào người anh ấy, mới vài bước đã muốn nhìn theo anh ấy đi vào xe.”

“Được rồi, em tên là gì? Em có về trường không vậy?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhanh chóng kết thúc đề tài này.

Sáng hôm sau, Ngô Lỗi đưa cún Shiba đến phòng khám thú y gần đó để kiểm tra, cách ly theo dõi vài ngày. Sau khi xác nhận nó khỏe mạnh thì buổi tối cuối tuần, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đón con chó thứ hai trong nhà về.

Hai kẻ mắc chứng sợ lựa chọn trước khi nghĩ ra tên thì cứ theo vị trí lớn nhỏ mà gọi là thằng hai, đứa hai, theo đó cả con chó đầu tiên cũng biến thành thằng cả.

“Ha, đứa hai, Ngô Lỗi này, sao cậu nghĩ ra được vậy? Ai mà biết được thì sẽ biết là cậu đi nghỉ ngơi một thời gian, ai mà không biết thì sẽ tưởng là cậu theo người đẹp đi sinh con.” Chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ bị Trần Tây mang ra trêu chọc một trận.

Ngô Lỗi che trán nói: “Anh chờ đó cho em.”

Tối đầu tiên thằng hai về nhà, Ngô Lỗi đặt ổ chó ở cái phòng sát cạnh, nếu có chuyện gì thì họ cũng kịp qua xem. Trước khi ngủ, Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm dưới đất, đặt thú bông đồ chơi cạnh ổ, dọn sẵn chăn nhỏ.

“Được rồi, ngủ đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tựa ở cửa nhìn, “Không cần vỗ về dỗ ngủ như con nít thật đâu.”

“Không cần à?” Ngô Lỗi thu tay lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn. Thằng hai cụp mắt mơ màng sắp ngủ, chẳng mấy chốc đã bắt đầu ngáy khe khẽ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng tò mò đi tới ngồi xuống, “Đang ngáy ngủ thật kìa.”

“Thật đó.”

Hai người tràn trề tình cha nhìn một lát rồi đứng dậy về phòng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên rạch ròi nói với Ngô Lỗi: “Cha hiền dễ dạy hư con, không thể cưng chiều quá mức, vẫn phải dạy dỗ quy củ. Giống chó Shiba này quá tăng động, sau này không nghe lời cũng phải có hình phạt thích đáng.”

Ban ngày Ngô Lỗi đã bận rộn cả ngày, buổi tối đến giờ này cũng mệt mỏi, gật lên gục xuống nghe Lưu Hạo Nhiên rõ ràng rành mạch nói phương châm dạy con mà ngủ.

Nửa đêm bị lay tỉnh, Ngô Lỗi còn không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mắt vẫn nhắm hỏi “Sao vậy?”

“Chắc là em… phải dậy một chút rồi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên dè dặt nói.

“Hả?” Ngô Lỗi xoa mắt nhổm dậy, đột nhiên phát hiện trên giường có một người một chó đang ngồi, con có cả một mảng nhỏ có vẻ là vệt nướt tiểu.

“Sao nó lại ở trên giường?”

Ngô Lỗi ngủ rất say, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì chưa, còn thức thêm một lát nữa. Trước khi ngủ hắn lại sang phòng bên cạnh nhìn xem một chút thì phát hiện thằng hai đã tỉnh, thấy hắn vào nên kêu to hơn.

“Nó còn nhỏ quá, lại lạ chỗ nên không ngủ, cứ kêu mãi.”

“Thế nên anh ôm luôn ổ chó vào à?”

“Đúng.”

“Đúng cái gì mà đúng? Vậy rồi sao lại đái dầm ra?” Ngô Lỗi bứt tóc mình.

“Anh ôm vào rồi nó còn kêu, anh sợ nó đánh thức em, nên…”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quơ tay múa chân trên không một chút, tỏ vẻ hắn cứ thế mà lén mang con thú nhỏ bằng bàn tay như vậy lên giường. Cún Shiba được nằm cạnh người thì đúng là không kêu nữa, ngoan ngoãn cuộn tròn trong khuỷu tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa vuốt chó vừa lướt di động quá xá là vui sướng. Đến lúc hắn nhận ra nó đột nhiên đứng dậy bồi hồi quanh quẩn là muốn làm gì thì đã muộn rồi.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy hẳn, lúc đầu không nói gì cả.

“Vậy mà anh còn lo là em sẽ cưng chiều, má…” Cậu gắng gượng nuốt xuống câu chửi thề.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm chó trong lòng, hai khuôn mặt ấm ức y hệt nhau, cũng chẳng biết là đang ấm ức cái gì nữa.

Đây đúng là lần đầu tiên trong hai mươi mấy năm qua cậu phải nửa đêm nửa hôm bò dậy thay chăn nệm vì chó đái dầm. Ngô Lỗi vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười. Lưu Hạo Nhiên quẳng hết cả bộ bốn bọc vào máy giặt rồi mở cửa đi vào, đứng ở bên kia giường hỗ trợ.

Đến khi bận rộn xong tắt đèn lên giường lại, Ngô Lỗi đã tỉnh hoàn toàn không ngủ lại được.

Lăn qua lộn lại một lúc, dưới lớp chăn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cậu vào trong lòng, “Tỉnh thì tỉnh đi, nói chuyện một lúc cũng được, dù sao ngày mai cũng không cần dậy sớm.”

Ngô Lỗi nằm yên, suy nghĩ một chút, “Nói cái gì đây? Buổi tối đặc biệt như vậy hay là dẫm bãi mìn thử xem. Anh có hay bí mật gì gạt em không?”

“Em có không?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống đầu hỏi lại.

“Có.”

“Vậy chúng ta đổi một cái lấy một cái.”

Ngô Lỗi bị khơi gợi hứng thú, vốn là cậu chỉ hỏi cho có vậy thôi, “Được. Anh nói trước đi.”

“Nói ra rồi chắc là em sẽ giận. Anh hối hận rồi, sao lại đi chọc em giận chứ?” Dù vậy, Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn tiếp tục nói, “Anh nhận lỗi với em. Lúc ở căn hộ của em tại New York, khi anh tỉnh lại thì vô tình mở vở của em ra xem, vì bìa của nó trông rất giống một quyển sách.”

Ngô Lỗi há hốc miệng, “Vậy thứ bên trong anh thấy hết rồi à?”

“Không phải tất cả, chỉ hai trang thôi. Anh thấy trên đó viết tên anh, khi anh nhận ra đó là cái gì thì anh khép lại ngay… Anh xin lỗi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên quan sát vẻ mặt của Ngô Lỗi, cẩn thận xem xét trên đó có nét giận giữ và không vui nào không.

“Không trách anh được, là do em không cất kỹ. Vả lại ngày nào đó em cũng sẽ đưa nó cho anh thôi.” Nhưng mà ít nhiều gì cũng hơi mất mặt, Ngô Lỗi quay đi đưa lưng về phía Lưu Hạo Nhiên. “Chẳng trách lại bằng lòng chờ em, hóa ra là do thấy giấy trắng mực đen. Nếu không nhờ mấy tờ giấy kia, có khi lúc em từ New York về thì anh đã đi tìm tình mới rồi, đến giờ con cái cũng đi được rồi.”

Cái này thì chỉ là trêu đùa.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng nằm xuống, ôm Ngô Lỗi từ phía sau, chôn mặt sau lưng cậu rầu rĩ nói, “Không phải, không phải như thế. Anh rất đau khổ, cũng thấy rất bất lực. Anh luôn cho là mình đã cố gắng hết sức ở bên cạnh em, muốn kéo em ra khỏi vũng bùn, không ngờ em vẫn đau khổ đến như vậy.”

Ngô Lỗi vẫn luôn không hiểu được ánh mắt của Lưu Hạo Nhiên vào buổi tối hơn một năm trước. Lúc đó cậu đẩy cửa vào nhìn thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị sốt nhẹ giờ đã tỉnh, đang ngồi dựa vào đầu giường nhìn cậu tiến vào. Hắn nhìn cậu dần đến gần, hắn tóm lấy cổ tay cậu muốn hôn cậu. Những tình cảm đó đều không phải đột ngột từ đâu xông đến, mà là từ hắn, từ trong lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên bật ra. Giờ Ngô Lỗi đã hoàn toàn rõ ràng.

“Giờ đến lượt em. Em sẽ nói chuyện càng làm anh tức giận hơn.”

“Chờ anh chuẩn bị tinh thần một chút… Em nói đi.”

Ngô Lỗi chỉ nói bốn chữ, “Em từng trở về.”

Cậu cảm nhận được thân hình người phía sau cứng đờ trong thoáng chốc.

“Khi nào?”

“Sinh nhật năm kia của anh, trước khi bọn em xuất phát đi Namibia, em có về nhìn anh một cái từ rất xa.”

“Cần gì phải làm vậy.”

“Em biết ngày đó anh ở đâu. Em ở dưới lầu chờ trong xe, nhìn thấy anh đưa bạn bè xuống, họ bắt tay hoặc ôm anh. Anh tiễn họ đi, sau đó đứng một mình ven đường rất lâu. Hôm đó Thượng Hải có mưa, mặt đất đều ướt thẫm. Em cách anh một con đường. Em cứ thế nhìn anh.”

“Bay lâu như thế chỉ để nhìn một cái à?”

“Liếc nhìn một cái thôi là em đã yên tâm để đi đến nơi xa hơn. Họ nói tình hình bên kia đôi khi không ổn định lắm, một nơi tốt như vậy mà chỉ cần nói loạn là loạn.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố gắng hồi ức buổi tối đã hoàn toàn mơ hồ trong trí nhớ, mình đứng ngẩn người ở ven đường. Hóa ra lúc ấy, vào đêm đó có một đôi mắt như vậy chăm chú nhìn mình sao?

Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất muốn nói thêm gì nữa, nhưng hắn không còn sức, cuối cùng chỉ cắn một cái lên vai Ngô Lỗi.

“Anh không giận, cũng không hận em. Anh yêu em.”

Vào giữa hè, “Chết giữa hè” đã được cắt ghép biên tập thành một bản đạo diễn khá là hài lòng.

Tùy Duyên nói nếu Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi muốn đến xem thì hoan nghênh đến bất cứ lúc nào.

Khi đóng máy, đa số diễn viên sẽ thở dài nhẹ nhõm, còn đạo diễn thì lại rất bị áp lực. Bên này đóng máy bên kia lập tức bắt đầu phần hậu kỳ. Bên giám chế tác hy vọng phim có thể kịp tham gia liên hoan phim Đài Loan tháng mười, thử đi dự thưởng. Nếu có thể thắng được giải thưởng tốt, có lẽ có thể tranh thủ được chiếu phim trong phạm vi nhỏ ở các tuyến rạp nghệ thuật nội địa.

Chọn một ngày không có công việc trong tuần, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi đi đến phòng làm việc của đạo diễn, thấy được thành phẩm chưa tính là cuối cùng.

“Có thể xóa bỏ làm lại bất kỳ lúc nào, có lẽ lần sau xem lại thì sẽ thành một kiểu khác.” Đạo diễn nói. Cô đã không chợp mắt gần bốn mươi tiếng đồng hồ, thấy họ tới nên dặn một tiếng rồi đi nghỉ.

Không có người khác ở đây, trong căn phòng biên tập tối tăm, Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên dựa vào nhau, tay cầm tay, chỉ có màn ảnh đang chiếu từng cảnh một.

Ngày mùa hè rất dài, lúc họ rời đi trời còn sáng. Tùy Duyên còn đang ngủ bù nên họ chào hỏi trợ lý đạo diễn, nói là họ đi trước, không cần gọi cô.

Khu Văn hóa Nghệ thuật có rất nhiều công ty điện ảnh và văn phòng nghệ thuật, không khí thanh tĩnh sảng khoái. Ra khỏi tòa nhà, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi đi dạo quanh hồ, hoàng hôn đọng lại trên mặt hồ, sóng gợn lăn tăn.

Họ không nói thẳng về điện ảnh, mà lại bàn tán về người quay phim.

Ngô Lỗi đi lùi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo cậu, thay cậu nhìn đường.

“Em không biết anh còn nhớ không, em đã nói rất nhiều lần rồi là cô ấy là người rất dễ tính, đôi khi là nói trước mặt cổ luôn. Đóng phim nhiều năm như vậy, em đã gặp được rất nhiều người quái đản nên người có tính cách dễ chịu thành ra lại rất mới mẻ.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên “Ừ” một tiếng đồng ý.

“Phim trường xảy ra vấn đề, bọn em bị cho leo cây, tiến độ bị chậm một ngày thì không biết đốt bao nhiêu tiền vô ích, nhưng lại không thấy cô ấy mắng người khác. Ngày hôm đó thương lượng xong là buổi tối mọi người tập hợp ở phòng em đọc kịch bản. Trong phòng quá nóng nên em khuyên cổ cởi áo khoác ra, lúc đầu cổ không muốn, sau cởi ra rồi em mới thấy…”

“Anh nhớ, trên cánh tay có hai vết sẹo bỏng do tàn thuốc còn mới.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vẫn luôn yên lặng lắng nghe tiếp lời, “Có lẽ lúc ấy mỗi người ở đó đều thấy, nhưng nhắm mắt làm ngơ, bịt tai giả mù là sự hiểu ngầm và lễ phép của thế giới người trưởng thành, ta phải giữ lại chút thể diện cho người khác.”

“Từ lúc đó, em thật sự biết được rằng mỗi người còn sống trên đời này đều không hề dễ dàng, dù có là người kiên nhẫn và tốt tính nhất mà em biết và chứng kiến. Anh từng hỏi em là tại sao lại đồng ý nhận đóng “Giữa hè”, đó là vì em nhận ra được đây có thể là một sự hòa giải, hòa giải với chính mình và thế giới. Phải lao vào thứ kiềm giữ mình thì mới có thể hoàn toàn giải thoát.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ nhẹ đầu Ngô Lỗi, cười nói: “Lỗi Lỗi trưởng thành rồi.”

Trên đường về, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận được điện thoại của người đại diện. Tôn Nhẫm hỏi hắn giờ mà còn không gọi điện cho cô là có phải đã quên bữa tiệc buổi tối rồi không. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vỗ đầu nhớ ra đêm nay vốn là phải đi ăn với bên đầu tư.

Đối mặt ánh mắt tò mò, trong lúc chờ đèn đỏ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm tay Ngô Lỗi hỏi Tôn Nhẫm: “Có hủy không? Em không đi một mình, em đang ở cùng Ngô Lỗi.”

“Vậy thì cùng đến đi, đừng đến muộn nữa.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cúp điện thoại bảo Ngô Lỗi quay đầu xe lại ở giao lộ tiếp theo, đêm nay họ không về nhà ăn cơm.

Cơm tối được đặt ở một nhà hàng Tây Ban Nha. Lúc hai người đến nơi, những người khác đã ngồi vào bàn rồi. Từ ánh mắt của họ có thể thấy được lúc đầu đúng là có người không hiểu tại sao Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại đưa Ngô Lỗi đến.

Quan hệ năm xưa giữa họ bị lan truyền rất mờ mịt, có người nói là khác thường, có người lại nói là họ cạnh tranh trở mặt với nhau. Gần hai năm, một người dần biến mất không thường xuyên ở trong nước, một người thì giảm bớt công việc bên ngoài chuyển sang làm hậu trường. Sau này họ bằng lòng hợp tác với nhau, nhưng trong đó không biết đã trải qua những quanh co lòng vòng gì.

Người khác không hiểu cũng không quan trọng, cứ chào đón ngồi xuống trò chuyện là được rồi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn thấy rượu người phục vụ bưng lên là Sangria Đào Trắng, mắt cậu sáng lên. Hương vị giúp cậu nhanh chóng tìm lại ký ức xưa hơn.

Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên rủ rỉ với nhau trên bàn ăn, thân mật với nhau ngay trước mặt người ngoài.

“Lúc em ở Tây Ban Nha, mỗi ngày từ sáng đến tối em đều uống Sangria. Hôm nay anh cũng phải thử.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mỉm cười nghe, hỏi lại: “Từ sáng đến tối, vậy chẳng phải cả ngày em đều say khướt à?”

Ngô Lỗi nhấn mạnh: “Hơi say thôi, chỉ có mấy độ mà. Uống nhiều thì người lâng lâng, nằm phơi nắng trên nóc nhà vừa thoải mái vừa sung sướng.”

“Đồ sâu rượu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhỏ giọng thân mật nói.

Tôn Nhẫm khẽ đá Lưu Hạo Nhiên dưới bàn ăn nhưng không có tác dụng gì.

Một bữa cơm ăn hơn ba giờ, mọi người trò chuyện rất vui vẻ.

Đến đại sảnh lầu một, Ngô Lỗi nhớ ra tai nghe của mình còn để quên ở chỗ ngồi nên dừng bước.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên muốn đi theo cùng quay lại lấy.

Ngô Lỗi từ chối, bảo Lưu Hạo Nhiên chờ cậu ở cửa nhà hàng, còn mình thì quay người nhanh chóng đi.

“Cứ vứt đồ bừa bãi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lầm bầm một câu, rồi tiếp tục cùng người bên cạnh đi ra ngoài, đứng ở cửa khách sạn chờ xe, chào tạm biệt các cộng sự.

Ngô Lỗi đi chưa được mấy bước thì bắt gặp người phục vụ đi ra đưa tai nghe, cậu cảm ơn rồi quay trở ra. Khi thấy được Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu dừng bước cách cửa kính xa xa nhìn. Ngô Lỗi nhìn dáng vẻ Lưu Hạo Nhiên hờ hững trò chuyện với người khác. Sau khi ăn xong hắn lại mang mắt kính lên, giữa lúc nói chuyện sẽ đưa tay lên đẩy kính, lúc nghe người khác nói sẽ chăm chú nhìn đối phương, thỉnh thoảng nghiêng đầu, lúc ngại ngùng cười thì sẽ cúi đầu xuống. Một chuỗi động tác như vậy diễn ra chỉ trong thoáng chốc.

Từ chối một lần, lần thứ hai lại không từ chối nữa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận lấy điếu thuốc người kia đưa, cùng lúc đó tiễn người đó lên xe.

Hắn nghiêng đầu hút một hơi, mùi rất nặng, hắn không thích lắm. Trong lòng hắn nghĩ không biết Ngô Lỗi tìm được tai nghe yêu quý của cậu chưa, ngay sau đó đã bị Ngô Lỗi không biết từ đâu xông ra ôm chầm lấy.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên theo bản năng đưa tay cầm điếu thuốc ra xa, tay kia vòng lấy eo Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn hỏi: “Sao vậy hả?”

“Không có gì cả, chỉ là tự nhiên muốn ôm anh thôi.”

“Thích anh à?”

“Vô cùng vô cùng thích anh.”

Họ ôm nhau thật lâu giữa đêm hè, không màng cả thời gian, bất chấp người qua lại.

“Chết giữa hè” cuối cùng cũng kịp liên hoan phim Đài Loan, làm phim chiếu mở màn tháng mười.

Lúc biết tin này, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên giường đánh thức Ngô Lỗi còn đang ngủ, “Tỉnh dậy đi, cơ hội du lịch tiền chùa rốt cuộc tới rồi nè.”

Ngô Lỗi lót thêm một cái gối phía sau dựa vào đầu giường. Cậu còn chưa tỉnh hẳn mà nhìn tin trên di động hai lần, lại hỏi: “Nếu cuối cùng hai ta đều được đề cử thì ai thắng?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giả vờ tự hỏi vài giây, “Em cũng lạc quan thật nhỉ. Còn 60% là cái gì cũng không thắng được đấy.” Nói rồi hắn tiện tay kéo cậu ra khỏi giường.

Ngô Lỗi như suy tư gì đó mà “ừ” một tiếng, “Cũng đúng.”

Buổi sáng sau hôm Trung Thu, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi tiễn mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi, đến tối họ khởi hành bay đi Đài Bắc cùng nhau. Chuyến đi liên hoan phim thời hạn bốn ngày bắt đầu như vậy đó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên tính thời gian, lễ bế mạc đêm trao giải vừa khéo là vào sinh nhật hắn. Hắn không kiềm được cảm thán một câu “Đúng dịp quá”.

Họ còn trẻ, cứ ôm ấp suy nghĩ mình đang đi du lịch tiền chùa, xuống máy bay không bàn cãi gì mà trước đi ăn uống một vòng đã.

Hoàn thành phần phỏng vấn và gặp mặt của mình xong, họ thay quần áo thường đi khắp thành phố xem buổi chiếu của những phim điện ảnh nổi danh khác cùng kỳ, chen vào đó còn vừa đi vừa dừng ăn vặt và ăn đồ ngọt vô số.

“Ăn vặt ít thôi, cẩn thận đêm mai không cài được nút Tây trang đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhắc nhở.

Ngô Lỗi khựng lại, “Cài được mà trên thảm đỏ bị bục ra thì cũng không được. Thôi vậy.” Nói xong cậu lại hút thêm một miệng trà sữa trên tay nữa mới buông.

Lúc đó họ đang ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng trong rạp chiếu phim ở Tây Môn Đình. Sau khi phim hết, trong rạp người đi thưa thớt, trên màn ảnh rộng hiện lên chi chít tên diễn viên và đoàn đội làm phim.

Nhạc cuối phim vẫn còn mở, Ngô Lỗi thò lại gần hỏi: “Anh có thấy hồi hộp cho tối mai không?”

“Anh ấy à? Cũng được. Em mà hỏi thêm vài lần nữa thì có khi lại hồi hộp đấy.”

“Tối mai là sinh nhật anh đó.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy khỏi ghế, kéo Ngô Lỗi dậy theo. Hắn đi xuống từng bậc thang một, thở dài: “Mẹ anh cứ nói anh ba mươi tuổi, anh cứ sửa lại là hai mươi chín mãi không chán. Từ ngày mai là không cần cố chấp như vậy nữa.”

Ngô Lỗi nói: “Anh đúng là biết chọn ngày đấy. Ngày mai cả Đài Loan sẽ cùng mừng sinh nhật cho anh.”

“Đôi mười” là một ngày lớn ở Đài Loan, khắp nơi đều náo nhiệt, ban đêm còn có diễn pháo hoa rất linh đình.

Đoạt giải là chuyện ngoài dự đoán.

Họ vốn chỉ coi đây là một lần tụ họp bạn cũ.

Ngô Lỗi còn lo thay cho người khác, đề nghị đạo diễn xuyên một bộ váy sáng màu, đừng cứ chọn mãi màu thẫm.

Lúc khách mời mở phong bì lấy thẻ đọc ra hai cái tên, mọi người bên dưới đều trợn tròn mắt.

Ban đầu Ngô Lỗi không dám đứng lên, thấp giọng hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi bên cạnh, “Có phải có bug gì đó không? Chờ một chút nhỉ?”

Nhưng mọi người chung quanh đều đứng lên vỗ tay cho họ, kể cả người trên sân khấu. Màn hình lớn trên sân khấu hiện lên hai ảnh áp phích nhân vật đặt song song, Lưu Hạo Nhiên rõ ràng nhìn thấy tên mình và Ngô Lỗi cùng xuất hiện ở trên đó.

Đây không phải trò đùa cá tháng tư, cũng không phải là nhầm lẫn hay là bug theo lời Ngô Lỗi.

Người dẫn chương trình ở một bên của sân khấu thúc giục họ đi lên, nhân lúc đó còn nhắc đến là chuyện tốt đi thành đôi, hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật ba mươi tuổi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, khiến ở dưới lại vang lên một tràng vỗ tay.

Ngô Lỗi không nhớ rõ toàn bộ lời trao giải, cả quãng thời gian đó cậu đều có cảm giác choáng váng mơ hồ, mãi cho đến khi đứng trước microphone.

Trong đầu còn thoáng đọng lại một câu “Họ là một thể, cùng nhau cống hiến màn biểu diễn tốt nhất, giám khảo không thể tách được họ ra”.

Không ai trong hai người có chuẩn bị lời phát biểu khi đoạt giải.

Anh nhìn em, em nhìn anh, mấy lần phải kiềm chế khát khao muốn chơi kéo búa bao.

Phát biểu cảm nghĩ đoạt giải cũng chỉ có cảm ơn. Cảm ơn một lượt những đồng sự ở dưới sân khấu như đạo diễn, sản xuất, rồi sang người đại diện.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn quanh bốn phía rồi nhìn người bên cạnh, “À đúng rồi, còn anh nữa. Suýt nữa là quên anh.” Dưới sân khấu vang lên tiếng cười.

“Cũng cảm ơn anh, cảm ơn anh đã luôn ở bên cạnh em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trả lời: “Không có gì.”

“Em thay cậu ta ôm anh lần nữa.” Ngô Lỗi chỉ áp phích của mình trên màn hình lớn.

Chuyện tốt thành đôi, câu chuyện về tuổi trẻ tài cao dù ở thời đại nào cũng đều hấp dẫn mọi người.

Trong tiếng vỗ tay ồn ã, sau khi đã chắc chắn là microphone không thu được giọng nói của họ, Ngô Lỗi ôm Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại lần nữa nhỏ giọng thì thầm vào tai hắn ba chữ kia.

“Em yêu anh.”

“Anh cũng vậy.”

Sau khi kết thúc tiệc ăn mừng, trở về khách sạn, họ bắt kịp màn kết của biểu diễn pháo hoa.

Tòa nhà chọc trời bắn pháo hoa ở cách đó không xa, sân ngoài có sẵn của phòng khách có tầm nhìn rất tuyệt.

Hai người không nói gì cả, hôm nay họ đã nói quá nhiều. Họ tựa đầu vào nhau, dựa vào sô pha. Khí trời ban đêm hơi lạnh và ẩm ướt.

Mãi lâu sau, biểu diễn pháo hoa đã kết thúc rồi, Ngô Lỗi đưa tay lên xem giờ.

“Hôm nay còn một phút nữa là hết ngày.”

“Ừ.”

“Bắt đầu từ ngày mai, anh chính thức bước sang tuổi ba mươi.”

“Biết rồi.”

“Ngày kia mấy giờ chúng ta bay?”

“Chắc là giữa trưa, quên mất rồi.”

“Anh đói bụng không?”

“Đói, muốn ăn cơm thịt kho tàu.”

“Em sẽ mãi mãi nhớ ngày hôm nay.”

“Anh cũng vậy.”

“Anh sẽ vẫn luôn thích em chứ?”

“Cái đó thì chưa chắc.”

“Em biết mà.”

“Nhưng nếu không thích em thì thích ai đây?”

“Anh muốn kết hôn với em không?”

“Muốn.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã gật gù muốn ngủ giật mình quay đầu, “Hả?”

Ngô Lỗi lấy từ trong túi ra một cái nhẫn. Rõ ràng nó rất nhỏ, gần như không có cảm giác tồn tại, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy cả ngày nay nó cộm đến cậu phát đau.

“Vào ngày cuối cùng ở tuổi hai mươi chín và ngày đầu tiên ở tuổi ba mươi của anh, em chính thức cầu hôn anh. Xin hỏi anh có bằng lòng không, ngài Lưu Hạo Nhiên?”

Bởi vì anh, em mới cảm thấy thế giới này đáng giá yêu thương.

Cũng vì anh, em cố hết sức vượt qua, đối mặt mọi nỗi sợ hãi ở thế giới này, dần dần đi tiếp.

Bởi vì anh, em bắt đầu trở nên tham lam, muốn mãi mãi dài lâu, muốn quyết không thay đổi.

Những chuyện trong quá khứ mà người khác không biết, hiện tại, sau này và tương lai, người khác cũng không cần biết.

Anh và em buông thả làm một cặp người thường, vượt qua quãng đời còn lại, vài thập niên, vài ba chuyện.


	29. Ngoại truyện Trung Thu: Tròn khuyết

Tuổi 29×27

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ngờ được, dĩ nhiên hắn không thể ngờ được là mẹ hắn sẽ tay xách nách mang bất ngờ đến thăm hắn vào buổi sáng Tết Trung Thu hôm nay.

Bất ngờ gọi là bất ngờ, tất nhiên là không chào hỏi.

Mẹ ruột đột nhiên bất thình lình đến tận cửa tiếp tế đồ ăn cho con trai ruột.

Lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn đang ngủ bù, giữa giấc ngủ còn tỉnh dậy nhận một cuộc gọi của Ngô Lỗi. Cậu mới xuống khỏi máy bay, gọi hỏi hắn trên đường về có muốn mua cái gì không, mấy ngày nay không ở nhà có phải tủ lạnh lại rỗng tuếch rồi không. Thông báo bình an khi cất cánh và đáp xuống là thói quen mà họ vẫn luôn giữ, chỉ vài ba câu để cho an tâm, không dài dòng. Hắn nghĩ mình còn có thể ngủ một lát nữa, ngây thơ không biết có chuyện vui muốn hoảng hồn sắp đến mà trở mình ngủ lại.

Tiếng chuông cửa lỳ lợm oang oang vang mãi khiến Lưu Hạo Nhiên tức tối, hừ mũi ngồi dậy khỏi giường, chỉ mặc cái quần ngủ vào mở cửa ra mà không thèm nhìn: "Ai đó? Mới sáng sớm mà làm gì... Mẹ..."

"Con trai, 11 giờ rưỡi rồi thì sớm sủa gì nữa."

Hắn lập tức tỉnh ngủ, tỉnh hẳn từ đầu đến chân.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giúp mang một đống đồ dưới đất xuống nhà bếp. Trên bàn bếp dài lập tức chất đầy đủ loại túi, có chín có sống, tất cả đều là đồ hắn thích ăn. Nhà bếp trống trơn bỗng sinh động hẳn lên, cũng có cảm giác ăn lễ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngờ nghệch sờ đầu, dựa vào cửa bếp hỏi: "Mẹ, sao mẹ không nói trước đã tới rồi?"

Vừa vào cửa đã vội vàng chỉnh lý đồ đạc, cửa trên cửa dưới hai cái tủ lạnh lớn nhỏ đều mở toang sáng đèn, mẹ Lưu mắng con trai nhưng đôi tay vẫn thoăn thoắt làm việc.

"Cái thằng nhóc nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh này, sao con còn dám uống rượu? Tủ lạnh nhỏ toàn nhét mấy thứ lung tung lộn xộn, còn mở hết ra nữa chứ!"

Lưu Hạo Nhiên liếc mắt một cái không lên tiếng, trong lòng lặp đi lặp lại "Ngô Lỗi hại trẫm..."

"Quay phim xong ăn lễ cũng không về, ăn gì để sống qua ngày hả cái thằng này? Tiếp theo có phải định gặm cửa tủ lạnh luôn không? Con xem đi, trống trơn cả rồi."

Đâu phải, mới ăn xong mà, cậu ấy về là trưa nay bọn con sẽ đi siêu thị mua sắm mà.

"Con cũng ba mươi rồi, để cho mẹ bớt lo đi."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên âm vang hùng hồn kêu: "Hai mươi chín!"

Mẹ không để ý tới hắn, vứt bọc bên ngoài trái cây đi bỏ vào rổ đặt dưới vòi rửa, "Con hỏi sao đột nhiên tới à? Là hôm qua mới quyết định tại chỗ đó. Mấy chị em con đều không có thời gian về nhà, bố con đến nhà chị con, ổng nhớ cháu trai của ổng. Mẹ thì phụ trách đến nhìn con, nấu ăn hai ngày cho con. Có ngạc nhiên không nào?"

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười ha ha gật đầu, đi đến bồn nước nhận lấy trái cây đã rửa xong rồi rời khỏi nhà bếp đặt lên bàn trà trong phòng khách. Hắn lén lấy mấy thứ không thể miêu tả vứt bừa ở ngoài, sau đó chạy vào nhà vệ sinh.

"Tình huống có thay đổi!"

Ngô Lỗi đang chậm rãi một tay lái xe, một tay chống đầu, vô thức ngáp một cái. Bắc Kinh tuần đầu tháng Mười, cậu chỉ mặc một cái áo len nhạt màu mềm mại, rộng rãi thoải mái, cổ áo không cao lộ ra một chút xương quai xanh. Cậu mới về từ Thượng Hải, ở nhà với bố mẹ bốn năm ngày lễ quốc khánh, gặp vài bạn cũ ăn vài bữa cơm, ngay hôm sau lễ là bay chuyến sớm về thủ đô.

"Mẹ anh?! Đùa gì vậy? Em..." Ngô Lỗi đưa mắt xuống nhìn giờ một cái, "chỉ còn hơn nửa giờ nữa là về đến nhà. Giờ... giờ làm sao đây?"

Hiện giờ họ đang trong giai đoạn bán công khai trong giới, những bạn bè có quan hệ tốt cơ bản đều đã biết. Mọi người đều rất thích nghe, đều vui thay cho họ, những người quen lâu một chút đều nói phải đi Ung Hòa Cung làm lễ tạ ơn. Những người quen quan hệ bình thường hay đồng nghiệp có hỏi thì họ không trả lời thẳng, cũng không lắc đầu, cười cười coi như ngầm thừa nhận.

Ở chung một năm, những phim và công việc nhận trong năm này có một khuynh hướng rõ ràng, đó là lấy Bắc Kinh làm trung tâm, thiên về phía Bắc, hoặc là giao thông phải thuận tiện để dễ đi tới đi lui, nôn nóng muốn về nhà. Với họ của trước đây thì sự thay đổi này đúng là không thể tưởng tượng được. Có người luôn cho rằng số mệnh của mình nhất định phải lưu lạc, bốn bể là nhà, không có ngày về. Nhưng hiện tại, chỉ cần nghĩ đến có người đang chong đèn chờ đợi trong đêm, người này có khi là Lưu Hạo Nhiên, có khi là Ngô Lỗi, nói ra thì xấu hổ nhưng lại là lời thật lòng, dù ra sao thì người kia cũng không nỡ để sự chờ đợi kia tiếp tục biền biệt nản lòng.

"Người đó đã đợi tôi quá lâu rồi."

Nhưng Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi luôn cảm thấy thời gian còn dài, chưa đến thời điểm, chưa đủ chín chắn, không cần nóng lòng gấp gáp công bố cho người trong nhà, chứ cũng không phải là họ sợ hãi. Nói cho người nhà và nói cho bạn bè là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau. Bạn bè biết được thì cùng lắm chỉ là khi đang ăn thì nói thêm một câu "Dẫn người kia nhà cậu cùng tới luôn đi". Còn bố mẹ mà biết rồi, chẳng bao lâu sau sẽ thành khi nào đăng ký kết hôn, định có mấy đứa, sau này con cái nhập hộ khẩu như thế nào... Hai người họ chỉ suy nghĩ về cảnh đó thôi cũng không dám.

Nhưng trong vài thời điểm nào đó, cha mẹ luôn rất nhạy bén, những thay đổi càng nhỏ bé nhất thì càng thấy rõ hơn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên nắp bồn cầu sập xuống: "Còn làm sao được nữa, nên làm gì thì làm gì, chứ em còn muốn làm sao nữa? Diễn viên gạo cội đóng phim nhiều năm vậy rồi mà trường hợp này còn không xử lý được à?"

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu lia lịa, sau đó nhận ra Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên kia di động không thấy được mới ngừng lại, cầm tay lái đề xuất kế hoạch B, "Hôm nay em không về, em về nhà em ở. Anh với mẹ ăn một bữa thoải mái đi, khi khác mình gọi lại."

"Thế thì không được, em không được đi chỗ nào hết. Dù gì cũng phải tới đây ăn cơm, tối không ở đây cũng được," Lưu Hạo Nhiên tạm dừng một lát, đột nhiên mở loa ngoài cao giọng nói "... Hôm nay là Trung Thu, mẹ ơi, tối nay mình ăn gì vậy? Ngô Lỗi cũng tới ăn."

Ngô Lỗi không ngờ được Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại chơi chiêu đập nồi dìm thuyền ( _không chừa đường lui_ ) này, quá gian xảo, thật quá đáng.

"Đêm nay làm sủi cảo cho mấy đứa nhé. Tiểu Ngô là người miền Nam đúng không? Thích ăn nhân gì? Đây là lần đầu dì nấu cơm cho con, con có kiêng gì không?" Mẹ Lưu luôn tay nhồi bột trước để chuẩn bị, hướng tới di động nói chuyện với Ngô Lỗi.

Ngay lập tức giọng xã giao của Ngô Lỗi bật nút. Cậu ngồi trong xe lưng thẳng tưng, hô một câu chào dì, ngượng quá làm phiền mọi người rồi, gì cũng được gì cũng tốt gì cũng có thể, cậu ăn gì cũng được, không kén ăn không kiêng ăn, thích ăn sủi cảo nhất.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh lặng lẽ đảo tròn mắt, bấm tắt loa ngoài. Hắn cầm di động ra khỏi nhà bếp đi ra xa một chút, "Em cũng giỏi giả bộ quá nhỉ. Em cũng chỉ được cái hết sức làm trời làm đất với anh thôi, chỉ mẹ anh là đã hù được em rồi."

Ngô Lỗi dừng xe ven đường lấy lại hơi. Tới hôm nay cậu mới phát hiện mình nhát cáy như vậy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đột nhiên để mẹ hắn nghe điện thoại, cậu không hề chuẩn bị gì, sợ tới mức lưng ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

"Sao anh còn lén chơi em thế? Em không đi! Nói với mẹ anh là Ngô Lỗi giữa chừng có việc nên không đến được, mẹ anh xinh đẹp hiền hậu sẽ hiểu được thôi. À mà, chừa cho em ít sủi cảo nhé..."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ giọng càm ràm, "Hôm nay ăn lễ, phải đoàn tụ. Em còn chưa gặp mẹ anh mà. Em ngủ với con trai người ta, vừa ăn vừa lấy, còn cướp chạy đi. Nhà họ Lưu bọn anh ba đời con một..."

Ngô Lỗi nghe cằn nhằn chịu không nổi, tuyệt vọng nói liền ba lần rồi rồi rồi biết rồi, đầu muốn nổ tung.

Cuối cùng họ thống nhất lời nói, tạo cho mình một hoàn cảnh hợp lý, nói là hai người không định về nhà ăn Trung Thu, định cùng nhau ăn lễ. Mẹ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại tới đột ngột, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không thể một mình tận hưởng sự ấm áp của mẹ, bỏ mặc anh em keo sơn gắn bó được, vì thế gọi luôn Ngô Lỗi tới nhà ăn cơm. Ngô Lỗi vô cùng ngại ngùng, thịnh tình khó từ...

Khớp lời xong, Ngô Lỗi chuẩn bị ngắt điện thoại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên liền gọi tên cậu.

"Sao thế?"

"Em đừng sợ, mẹ anh rất tốt, rất hiền lành, nấu ăn cũng ngon, em đáng yêu như thế, mẹ chắc chắn sẽ thích em. Đừng sợ."

Ngô Lỗi "ừ" một tiếng, chậm rãi thả di động xuống. Cậu hạ cửa sổ xe, gió trưa ấm áp thổi vào, cây to ven đường cao cao, nắng thu xuyên qua tán cây bao phủ rơi trên mặt đất. Đó là một ngày đẹp trời, quang đãng, dễ chịu, không trung trong lành cao vợi. Buổi tối chắc chắn có thể thấy được trăng tròn.

Nghĩ kỹ lại thì, Ngô Lỗi nhận ra nhiều năm qua cậu và Lưu Hạo Nhiên chưa ăn một ngày lễ Trung Thu nào. Năm đầu tiên họ biết nhau, một ngày trước Trung Thu cậu nhập viện, dạo một vòng nhỏ ở cửa tử. Những năm sau thì không cần nói tới cũng được, mãi cho đến năm nay.

Cậu phát hiện mình có một tình cảm không nói được với ngày Trung Thu.

Cậu thích mùa hè, sức sống dồi dào, ngày dài đêm ngắn, ngày dài đằng đẵng vô hạn, ánh chiều tà cam hồng trên bờ biển kéo mãi đến tận chân trời. Mùa hè kết thúc khiến lòng người uể oải, Trung Thu lại là niềm an ủi duy nhất giữa những uể oải vô cớ. Trăng trên cao, người trong lòng, quả quýt to vừa được tung ra bị nắm chặt trong tay, cố gắng hết sức mới gỡ được một con cua, có hoa có đèn, trong không khí hơi lạnh, nến đốt tỏa ra mùi đàn hương thơm ngát.

Dù thế nào, cậu cũng nhất định phải ăn ngày lễ này cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên và mẹ của hắn.

Họ đã hứa rồi, sau này phải cùng nhau đối mặt, cùng nhau gách vác tất cả.

Trong ngày lễ mừng vui, họ không thể bỏ qua phần tốt đẹp nhất đó lần nữa. Thật sự không thể.

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại từ hồi ức rồi tự cổ vũ cho chính mình. Vẫn còn sớm, cậu nên chuẩn bị một chút.

Nhưng chuẩn bị cái gì mới được đây?

Lại lần nữa rơi vào âu lo, Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng cắn tay.

Cậu bật di động lên, chần chờ gõ vào khung tìm kiếm: Lần đầu tiên gặp mẹ vợ nên chuẩn bị cái gì?

Không đúng lắm.

Lần đầu tiên gặp mẹ vợ nên chú ý cái gì?

Cũng là lạ.

Tổng hợp lại tình huống trước mắt một chút, Ngô Lỗi điều chỉnh.

Lần đầu tiên đến nhà trai nên chú ý cái gì?

Cũng không tham khảo được gì cả. Cậu đổi từ mẹ vợ thành mẹ chồng, nhà trai thành nhà gái, phát hiện đều sai sai. Họ không giống với người bình thường lắm.

Theo lý mà nói, Ngô Lỗi hẳn phải nên thành thạo, tự nhiên ứng đối. Sóng to gió lớn nào, người nào tính tình quái gở không dễ thân lắm cậu chưa gặp được? Không phải cậu đều xử lý gọn gàng à? Tạm thời thì mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên đại khái còn chưa biết rõ chuyện của họ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên có nói tính tình của bà rất tốt.

Chính vì vậy, Ngô Lỗi mới có thể luống cuống đến thế. Bản chất của xã giao là diễn kịch, * chỉ cần giả vờ như mình rất hiểu biết là được, dần rồi cũng có thể học tập được một ít kỹ năng. Nhưng lúc này không phải cậu đi xã giao, đứng trước thứ gì càng quý giá thì người ta càng lúng túng đến cực điểm. Lúc này cậu vụng về như một con gấu mập, chống đầu tự hỏi.

Cậu nhớ lại mỗi khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên đề cập đến mẹ mình, hắn trở nên rất mềm mại, lộ ra biểu cảm của một đứa trẻ, quyến luyến nhớ mong. Ngô Lỗi cũng mềm lòng theo, âm thầm cầu nguyện tất cả đều thuận lợi, đừng hỏng chuyện.

Đồ ăn lễ đa phần đều phải chuẩn bị trước, dù là cua hay là bánh Trung Thu. Mua gấp đồ tốt mà không muốn bị trộn hàng dỏm thì chỉ có thể tìm người quen, trả giá cao.

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu xe đi sang hướng khác. Cậu bình tĩnh trở lại, lại gọi điện thoại, "Em biết lúc này chắc là muộn rồi, nhưng chị nhất định phải giúp em việc gấp này. Bó thêm một bó hoa, bao nhiêu tiền cũng được, chị muốn thứ khác cũng được." Nghệ nhân bó hoa quen biết Ngô Lỗi, cô cảm thấy vô cùng mới mẻ. Cậu tự mình gọi điện thoại đặt hoa, giọng điệu gấp rút cấp bách, nếu giờ mà cô từ chối thì chắc Ngô Lỗi có thể nổi điên ngay khi đang gọi điện. Có điều cô vẫn muốn đùa một chút.

"Hoa chỗ chị vốn đã có số lượng giới hạn rồi, lại còn đang ngày lễ, tuần trước đã bị đặt hết. Giờ em mới gọi, trong tiệm cũng không thể hô biến ra một bó hoa cho siêu sao đúng không? Hay là hỏi chỗ khác một chút xem?"

Ngô Lỗi sắp khóc, "Chị, chị hai của em, khắp Bắc Kinh chỉ có hoa chỗ chị là tốt nhất, em chỉ cần tốt nhất, em chỉ muốn chị thôi. Em không đi chỗ nào cả, chị mau hô biến ra đi."

Không thể kìm nén được lòng tò mò của mình, cô hỏi: "Chuyện gì mà long trọng thế? Em muốn tặng cho ai à?"

"... Mẹ vợ tương lai của em đến nhà."

Đối phương: "Được, chị làm ngay, em yên tâm!"

Cuối cùng Ngô Lỗi mang theo cua ở hồ Dương Trừng, hộp bánh Trung Thu, quà cho mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì dùng phương thức an toàn, cậu chọn một cái khăn lụa Hermes, ôm một bó mẫu đơn hồng trắng, gõ cửa nhà mình, sắc mặt nghiêm túc. Cậu có nghĩ đến chuyện thay quần áo, nhưng lại cảm thấy có vẻ cố ý quá. Cậu chưa quên kịch bản họ bàn bạc với nhau trước đó, cậu tới làm khách ăn cơm chứ không phải công khai cầu hôn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở cửa, chặn người ta lại ở bậc cửa không cho vào, mặt có vẻ buồn cười, "Em đem nhiều đồ thế đến làm gì? Nhìn em căng thẳng chưa kìa."

"Nếu là anh thì anh không căng thẳng chắc? Lúc anh thấy mẹ em thì thế nào, anh quên rồi à?"

Lưu Hạo Nhiên im lặng một chút. Hắn chưa quên, lúc cửa phòng bị đẩy ra chân hắn vừa mềm nhũn vừa muốn bỏ chạy. Nghĩ vậy thì Ngô Lỗi mạnh mẽ hơn hắn nhiều.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên quay đầu lại vào trong nhìn dò, rồi cách bó hoa, hắn nhanh chóng hôn Ngô Lỗi một cái. Người xưa nói một ngày không thấy như cách ba thu, nói vậy thì họ phải cách hơn mười mấy năm mới đổi lại được một đêm gặp nhau.

"Không được hôn em, hôm nay không được hôn em." Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt liên tục cảnh cáo, Lưu Hạo Nhiên hoàn toàn không để vào tai, lại đưa tay lên nhéo mặt cậu.

Hắn hô một tiếng "Mẹ, Tiểu Ngô của mẹ tới rồi."

Tiếng nói trong phòng bếp vọng ra, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở bên cạnh nói: "Nãy giờ không hề ngơi tay. Giữa chừng có nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, lại chộp lấy anh hỏi em thích ăn gì, giờ không biết lại đang lanh canh làm gì trong bếp."

Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa thấy được biểu cảm hạnh phúc dịu dàng quen thuộc trên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

"Không biết dì thích gì nên con mua đại." Ngô Lỗi chủ động tiến tới, hai tay đưa bó hoa trong lòng cho người phụ nữ ở trước mặt.

Cậu gần như chỉ cần liếc nhìn một cái đã có thể kết luận, phần mềm mại tinh tế ôn hòa quý giá trên người Lưu Hạo Nhiên dĩ nhiên là di truyền từ mẹ hắn. Cảm giác giống nhau như đúc, khiến cậu vô thức cảm thấy gần gũi. Đồng thời cậu lập tức nhận ra mẹ hắn cũng thích cậu.

Cảm giác giữa người và người, duyên phận nông sâu, lần đầu gặp mặt, ngay khoảnh khắc liếc nhìn một cái đã được quyết định. Ánh mắt sẽ không dối lừa.

Ngô Lỗi an tâm.

"Hoa rất đẹp, nở rất đẹp. Mấy đứa nhỏ bây giờ, tới ăn bữa cơm thôi mà, không cần mang theo nhiều đồ vậy đâu. Khách sáo quá. Muốn ăn gì cứ nói."

Bị mẹ Lưu nắm tay đi, Ngô Lỗi ngượng ngùng cúi đầu, "Vì đây là lần đầu con gặp dì mà."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chủ động nhận lấy bó hoa, định bỏ bao bọc bên ngoài ra cắm vào bình hoa. Ngô Lỗi đi theo mẹ hắn vào nhà bếp nhìn một cái, tay vẫn nắm không buông. Đúng như hắn nghĩ, mẹ hắn rất thích Ngô Lỗi. Trước khi vào, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu thoáng nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm bó hoa mẫu đơn đứng tại chỗ, vui vẻ chớp mắt với hắn. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhướng mày đáp lại.

Hắn cắm từng cành một vào lọ hoa, cẩn thận đặt vào một chỗ. Trong nhà bếp truyền ra tiếng nói chuyện và cười đùa của mẹ hắn và Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn cũng cười theo.

"Đêm nay lại thêm một món. Hấp cả cua luôn đi, lúc nãy dì xem trong tủ thấy còn giấm cua đấy."

Ngô Lỗi bảo vâng.

"Dì làm hai loại nhân, một chay một mặn. Con muốn học làm sủi cảo không?"

Ngô Lỗi nói vâng vâng.

"Con muốn nghe mấy chuyện xấu hổ khi còn nhỏ của Lưu Hạo Nhiên không? Chắc chắn là nó chưa kể cho con..."

"Mẹ!!" Lưu Hạo Nhiên ở ngoài gào lên, nụ cười dần tụt đi mất.

Ngô Lỗi nói vâng vâng vâng.

Buổi trưa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn nửa tô mì, Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không ăn trưa, trên máy bay chỉ uống mỗi ly cà phê.

Buổi chiều họ bắt đầu chuẩn bị nấu ăn rất sớm.

Bàn ăn được trải báo để ngừa bột mì rơi rớt, bột đã cho nghỉ đặt trong thau nhỏ bê lên bàn.

Nồi nhỏ trong bếp đang hầm thịt dê, mùi hương liệu bay khắp nhà.

Ngô Lỗi rửa tay xong ngồi xuống, ngửi thấy mùi, nước miếng túa ra, "Dì ơi, khi nào thịt hầm xong?"

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lột quýt, đưa một nửa cho mẹ rồi nhét vào tay Ngô Lỗi một nửa, miệng trêu chọc, "Đồ ngốc, mới vừa làm thôi mà, em phải ngửi mùi này hai giờ nữa mới ăn vào miệng được." Ngô Lỗi khẽ hô "A" một cái, thò đầu thoáng nhìn cái nồi đang bốc hơi nước.

Thớt gỗ được rải bột mì. Cục bột bóng loáng được chia làm hai, một nửa bỏ lại vào trong thau, một nửa nặn thành dây tròn dài rồi cắt ra thành những miếng bột nhỏ cân đối. Khi còn nhỏ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã từng học làm sủi cảo vì nửa muốn quấy rối nửa muốn học cho vui. Hôm nay hắn cũng tham gia học cán vỏ bánh. Hai người ngồi một trái một phải cạnh đầu bếp, Ngô Lỗi đầy háo hức, hưng phấn xoa tay, "Con muốn học cái này lâu rồi. Lần nào cũng chỉ nhìn người ta làm, mình chưa bắt tay vào làm bao giờ... Trông dì nhồi bột thấy khó quá."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên học cán được vỏ bánh đầu tiên, nhìn cũng không tệ lắm, ở giữa dày viền ngoài mỏng. Hắn ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn Ngô Lỗi một cái. Ngô Lỗi cứ dì dì dì gọi rất thuận miệng lại thân thiết, gọi một lần thì mẹ hắn đáp một tiếng. Thật là hình ảnh mẹ chồng nàng dâu hoà thuận vui vẻ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghĩ vậy buồn cười đến muốn bật cười thành tiếng, nhưng kiềm được.

Màn hình di động sáng lên, trên tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên dính bột mì, không mở khóa mà cúi đầu sát lại gần xem.

Ngô Lỗi: "Anh thầm vui sướng một mình gì ở kia đấy?"

Không có không có, không đúng không đúng.

Tốc độ hai người cán vỏ sủi cảo rất nhanh, nhất là một người trong đó lại thành thạo. Chỉ một lát sau, trên thớt đã đầy những vỏ bánh tròn to bằng lòng bàn tay.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bao hai cái xong thấy không thú vị lắm, chống cằm nhìn mẹ mình dạy Ngô Lỗi bao.

Đặt vỏ sủi cảo nằm ngang trong lòng bàn tay, bỏ nhân vào, gấp lại làm đôi, ngón cái và ngón trỏ tay phải bóp lại dọc theo viền bánh, cuối cùng hai ngón khép lại bóp mạnh miệng sủi cảo lần nữa cho chặt miệng bánh, một cái sủi cảo lớn trắng trẻo mập mạp ra lò.

Đôi mắt to của Ngô Lỗi ngó trái ngó phải, nhìn cái trong tay mình, lại nhìn cái mà dì đã bao xong, nhìn kiểu nào cũng không giống là cùng một thứ. Cậu để nó trong lòng bàn tay giơ lên trước mắt quan sát.

"Dì ơi, cái này của con xấu quá đi mất."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vươn tay ra cầm cái bánh trong tay Ngô Lỗi lại xem xét, sau đó đưa ra đánh giá, "Đúng là xấu thật, cố làm đi, lát nữa anh ăn giúp em."

"Đừng mơ! Em muốn ăn cái em tự bao."

Mẹ Lưu cười an ủi, "Quen rồi thì sẽ khéo thôi, từ từ rồi bao sẽ đẹp. Với cả xấu thì có sao đâu, ngon là được."

"Có lý."

Tốc độ tay của người mới học rất chậm, lúc Ngô Lỗi kiên nhẫn hoàn thành một cái sủi cảo xấu xí, người lão luyện đã bao xong ba cái, trước mặt nhanh chóng xếp đầy. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy đi lấy khay, "Mẹ, cái khay nướng bỏ vào lò nướng có được không? Cũng to lắm."

Khi đi ngang qua sau lưng Ngô Lỗi, hắn cúi người chỉ, "Bước cuối cùng này em phải làm mạnh lên, ép chặt miệng lại, nếu không lúc bỏ vào nồi sẽ bị bục ra, mình chỉ có thể ăn mì Tàu." Nói xong không kiềm được ra tay, cánh tay từ phía sau vòng ôm cả người cậu, tay bọc lấy tay Ngô Lỗi ấn mạnh, "Như thế này đây, nếu không sủi cảo của em sẽ không đứng được." Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ đống kiệt tác nằm bẹp một vạt trước mặt Ngô Lỗi.

"Ồ..." Ngô Lỗi chơi vô cùng vui vẻ, thất thần đáp một tiếng, nhanh chóng cầm cái vỏ mới làm thử.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng dậy, tiện tay quẹt một tay bột mì lên mặt Ngô Lỗi, rồi nhanh chóng vọt vào bếp trước khi Ngô Lỗi la lên.

Giấu không được, thật là giấu không được.

Sự thân mật giữa người yêu với nhau, giọng điệu nói chuyện, tiếp xúc tứ chi, khoảng cách gần gũi, tất cả đều phơi bày trước con mắt của người từng trải. Người từng trải thấy rất rõ ràng.

Bà bình tĩnh hỏi: "Ngô Lỗi à, con với Hạo Nhiên biết nhau bao lâu rồi?" Không đối mặt nghiêm túc, mẹ Lưu lấy cái thau nhỏ đựng nhân qua, tùy ý tán gẫu.

Ngô Lỗi không thể làm hai việc một lúc, lúc cậu tự hỏi, động tác trên tay ngừng lại, "Bọn con... Để xem, khoảng hơn bảy năm, chưa tới tám năm thì phải."

"Bảy năm bảy tháng." Lưu Hạo Nhiên mang hai cái khay nướng lớn từ nhà bếp ra, đứng cạnh bàn, lấy một nhúm bột mì trong chén rải lên để tránh bị dính. Sủi cảo đã bao xong được đặt vào khay chay mặn riêng ra, xếp rất ngay ngắn.

"Anh nhớ rõ nhỉ."

"Tất nhiên, anh học giỏi Toán mà."

"Đừng nhắc đến Toán được không?"

"Em giỏi tiếng Anh."

"Cái vớ vẩn gì vậy hả?"

Mẹ ruột ở cạnh cũng không chen vào được, miệng cười nhưng trong lòng thầm kinh ngạc.

Nhân mặn là trộn thịt tươi tôm bỏ vỏ, một ít mộc nhĩ nấm hương cắt vụn. Trứng gà xào chín bỏ một nửa vào nhân mặn, còn một nửa bỏ vào nhân chay bên kia. Rau hẹ xanh thịt hun khói hồng đậu hủ trắng, lại thêm màu trứng gà vàng nhạt.

Đủ màu sắc hiện lên trước mắt, mùi thức ăn bay trong không trung. Cả buổi chiều, nụ cười trên khóe môi Ngô Lỗi không hề ngừng lại.

Cậu cũng chọn những chuyện lý thú dịp lễ tết khi còn nhỏ ở Thượng Hải và những kiến thức khi đi du lịch nói ra để mua vui cho dì, cũng cẩn thận tránh nói những chuyện quá khứ của hai người. Hoặc là quá hoang dâm không nói được, hoặc là quá tệ hại không muốn nhắc đến, chuyện không tệ hại lắm mà nói ra lỡ mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nghe xong thấy khó chịu thì cũng không được.

Đếm số lượng bánh, sủi cảo cũng được khá nhiều rồi, Ngô Lỗi đang giúp dọn dẹp bàn thì điện thoại vang lên.

"Chuyển phát nhanh à? Anh để chỗ bảo vệ đi, họ sẽ đưa lên."

Ngô Lỗi đắm chìm trong niềm vui không chỉ được ăn lễ mà còn nhận được hàng chuyển phát nhanh, cậu thả điện thoại xuống không nhịn được nói, "Hay em xuống lầu tới chỗ phòng bảo vệ lấy luôn đi, dù sao cũng chưa thay quần áo. Chờ họ mang lên thì không biết tới khi nào."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói ừ, đi đi, nhanh lên một chút, sắp ăn cơm rồi.

Buổi chiều ngày lễ, trời vẫn còn sáng, ánh nắng chiếu nghiêng nghiêng vào bếp.

Ba cái bếp đều đồng thời được bật lên, một bếp hầm thịt, một bếp hấp cua, còn một bếp thì xào bắp cải thảo với tôm ba loại xong lại đổi sang nồi to nấu nước sôi luộc sủi cảo.

Khói bốc hôi hổi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dựa vào tường nhà bếp không nói lời nào, nhìn bóng lưng mẹ mình.

Bản thân hắn đã không trẻ trung nữa, mấy năm nay mẹ cũng lớn tuổi thêm một ít, đã không giấu được tóc bạc nữa.

"Tính cứ gạt không nói cho bố mẹ mãi thế à?"

Mẹ hắn cẩn thận múc một muỗng canh, để sát miệng thổi thổi, nếm mặn nhạt, rồi đặt cái thìa sứ trắng vào lại trong chén.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên mở miệng ra, đầu cúi xuống, "Bọn con đều cảm thấy vẫn chưa đến lúc." Hắn chắp tay sau lưng, gót chân đá về sau lên tường.

"Thật lòng thích người ta à?" Mẹ hắn hỏi, vẫn không xoay người lại.

"Thích thật lòng, cũng không chỉ thích thôi." Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp nhẹ nhàng, nhưng giọng điệu lại rất kiên quyết.

"Đã quyết định sống như vậy cả đời?"

"Vâng."

Ngô Lỗi hưng phấn nhận hai cái thùng to, lúc sắp mở cửa mới cảm thấy hơi sai sai.

"Đậu má, mình điên rồi à? Mình ở nhà Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà đi lấy hàng chuyển phát nhanh của mình?"

Chắc là đắc ý quá trớn rồi.

Cậu thầm cầu nguyện mẹ Lưu cũng không phát hiện được chỗ nào không đúng như cậu. Cậu xé tờ đơn trên thùng ra, bước vào cửa giả bộ nói một câu, "Cho này, đồ của anh đấy, lần sau đừng ghi số điện thoại của em nữa. Anh sợ bị làm phiền thì em cũng sợ mà."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhận lấy cái thùng, sâu kín nhìn thoáng qua rồi mang lên lầu.

Trước khi ăn thì phải chọn rượu. Trung Thu thích hợp uống một ít rượu vang ngọt vàng rực rỡ. Ngô Lỗi thích rượu vang ngọt nấm Botrytis, "Mình mở rượu nấm Botrytis đi." "Anh thấy có vẻ em đã để ý cái bình rượu vang ngọt Sauternes kia từ lâu rồi mà chưa tìm ra cơ hội thích hợp để xài nhỉ." Lưu Hạo Nhiên hạ giọng, lấy rượu từ tận cùng trên cao xuống.

Phòng chứa đồ không để đồ lặt vặt, mà có một giá để rượu đặt làm riêng dựa sát tường, trưng bày những bộ sưu tập và hàng mà hai người mang từ khắp nơi trên thế giới về, một ghế sô pha hai người ngồi màu xanh sẫm bằng nhung tơ, ngoài ra thì không còn gì khác. Sau này họ ít uống lại, chủ yếu chỉ là sưu tầm, để đó nhìn cũng vui mắt, gặp dịp nào đặc biệt lại vui vẻ mở một chai, cũng là rượu hơi ngọt độ cồn thấp.

Nếu tim có chốn về thì không cần phụ thuộc vào cồn rượu nồng liệt nữa.

Ngô Lỗi không lấy chai rượu, ôm cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên lặng lẽ hôn hắn. Một cái rồi lại một cái, trong miệng còn có vị ngọt thanh của nước quýt.

Đang hôn thì phá lên cười, cậu vùi mặt trên vai Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Hai người xô đẩy nhau, trước sau đi ra về lại bàn ăn.

Bữa tối ba người đơn giản lại phong phú.

Một đĩa cá hồi cắt miếng dày. Mỗi người hai con cua hấp, ăn nhiều thì lạnh bụng. Thịt dê đủ cả mỡ nạc được cắt thành những miếng vuông hai xăng-ti-mét hầm trên lửa nhỏ, múc đầy vào nồi đất bê lên bàn, còn thừa nhiều trong nồi thì để nguội bỏ tủ lạnh, khi nào muốn ăn có thể lấy ra tan băng, ăn với mì hoặc với cơm, trời càng lạnh thì canh thịt dê càng ăn ngon. Bắp cải thảo xào tôm ba loại có nước dùng là canh gà. Nguyên liệu nấu ăn rất bình thường, lại vô cùng tươi ngon ấm bụng.

Ngô Lỗi chọn ăn mấy cái sủi cảo nóng hổi chính mình làm, hình dáng rất đặc biệt, rất dễ nhận ra. Cậu khen lớn, "Tự mình làm ra càng ăn ngon, sao lại ngon thế này?" Lưu Hạo Nhiên kẹp một cái từ đĩa của cậu, "Vậy để anh nếm thử xem."

Trong bụng có đồ ăn, đã không đói lắm, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thong thả khui rượu, đổ ra ly cho ba người.

Mùi trái cây mật ong của rượu vang ngọt Sauternes vô cùng dễ nhận ra, mùi vị đậm đà lại không kém phần tinh tế. Ngày đoàn viên cùng chia sẻ một chai rượu uống vào có cảm giác hạnh phúc cao như vậy là vô cùng thích hợp.

Họ tán gẫu rất nhiều chuyện. Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ mẹ Lưu nói dáng cậu ăn rất đáng yêu, bà rất thích.

Đến lúc gần kết thúc, Ngô Lỗi bất cẩn cắn phải miệng, khẽ kêu "a" một cái, sau đó buông đũa xuống che miệng lại. Cậu ăn ngon miệng nhai rất mạnh, lẽ dĩ nhiên cắn vào cũng rất mạnh, đau đến mức sắp chảy nước mắt nhưng cố gắng nhịn xuống.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bị dọa hết hồn, cũng đặt đũa xuống, nắm mặt Ngô Lỗi nghiêng qua, "Để anh xem làm sao vậy... Cắn vào rồi, sao lại bất cẩn vậy chứ?" Ngô Lỗi kéo môi dưới ra cho Lưu Hạo Nhiên xem, vô cùng tội nghiệp hỏi: "Chảy máu rồi phải không?" Hắn nghiêng sát vào cẩn thận xem xét, "Một chút, đi súc miệng đi, đồ ngốc chết." Hắn vỗ vỗ mặt cậu.

"Anh mới ngốc, em chỉ không cẩn thận thôi..." Ngô Lỗi đứng lên, cùng lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng kéo ghế ra sau. Lúc này cậu mới nhớ ra trên bàn còn có người thứ ba tồn tại. Vừa nãy đầu cậu nóng lên, bình thường đã quen làm nũng, một chốc không sửa được, chỉ lo lầm bầm muốn được an ủi.

Dĩ nhiên, theo như Ngô Lỗi tự chứng minh rõ, kiểu đàn ông đích thực, vô cùng nam tính như cậu thì không hề làm nũng. Không hề.

Cậu che miệng nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, lại nhìn qua mẹ ruột của Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang cười khúc khích, Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt đến tận mang tai, vội vã chạy vào nhà vệ sinh.

Ngô Lỗi đi xa.

"Con trai, dáng vẻ yêu đương của con sến quá."

"Mẹ, nhà cũ bốc hỏa, mẹ thông cảm chút đi."

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau dọn dẹp nhà bếp, đổ đồ ăn thừa đi, bỏ chén đũa vào máy rửa chén, cọ rửa thớt gỗ và nồi, lau khô mặt bàn, lau sàn nhà. Nhà bếp trở về lại như lúc ban đầu.

Mẹ Lưu nói chuyện điện thoại với bố Lưu xong, đi ra khỏi phòng khách lầu một, cầm bánh Trung Thu, trái cây và rượu chưa uống xong đặt trên bàn ngoài sân.

Trung Thu thì phải ngắm trăng. Năm nay đúng dịp thời tiết tốt, ánh trăng sáng ngời treo trên bầu trời. Hoa mẫu đơn to trên bàn nở rộ.

Hàm ý tốt đẹp mà người Trung Quốc thích đều có ở đây, hoa đẹp trăng tròn.

Ban đêm gió lạnh thổi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lấy hai cái chăn mỏng từ phòng khách ra, một cái khoác lên người mẹ hắn, một cái khác đưa cho Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, "Không lạnh, anh đắp đi."

Cậu ám chỉ hai lần là mình cần phải đi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên không dao động, không để ý tới ánh mắt của Ngô Lỗi.

Ngắm trăng, tán gẫu, bánh Trung Thu, hoa và đèn chiếu rọi, tất cả đều có đủ. Bận bịu cả một ngày cũng đã mệt mỏi, mẹ hắn đứng dậy, cuốn lấy cái chăn trượt xuống, vắt lên cánh tay. Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi cũng đứng lên theo.

"Dì ơi, cũng không còn sớm nữa, con phải đi rồi. Hôm nay làm phiền hai người rồi." Ngô Lỗi nói. Cậu chuẩn bị chào tạm biệt.

Mẹ Lưu nắm lấy tay Ngô Lỗi, không nói thêm gì nhiều.

"Tính nó khá nóng nảy, nhưng rất hiền lành, khi nào nó ăn nói bừa bãi thì con phải dạy nó nhé."

"Hai đứa trải qua nhiều chuyện rồi, sau này phải sống cho tốt."

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngẩn đáp: "Vâng."

Lúc trên sân chỉ còn hai người họ, Ngô Lỗi ôm eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cọ mặt vào quần áo ở nhà mềm mại của hắn, "Không biết tại sao em lại thấy hơi khó chịu."

"Đừng khó chịu, chúng ta sẽ càng ngày càng tốt hơn."

Không cần che lấp nữa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi theo Ngô Lỗi xuống lầu lấy hành lý, đồ cậu còn bỏ trong xe.

Họ không đi thẳng xuống tầng hầm mà đi vòng bên ngoài. Dưới ánh trăng, họ nắm tay nhau, tản bộ trên sân vắng.

Hai người không dám nói to, e sợ sẽ phá tan ánh trăng mềm mại như nước đó.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trên va li, đẩy tới đẩy lui bánh xe mà chơi, bóng đổ trên đất một cao một thấp.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn trăng trong đêm khuya yên ắng , "Vừa đẹp, vừa xa, lại không thể với tới, hèn gì người ta cứ nói ánh trăng sáng là ánh trăng sáng."

Ngô Lỗi nhớ lại bài thơ thời niên thiếu, cười nói với Lưu Hạo Nhiên: "Ta nguyện là sao người là trăng. Người là trăng, anh chính là ánh trăng của em."

"Nhưng em chưa bao giờ là ngôi sao cả, em là người trộm đi ánh trăng, Ngô Lỗi."

Môi Ngô Lỗi hơi lạnh, lại áp lên mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên lần nữa. Nụ hôn dưới ánh trăng vừa thành kính vừa thuần khiết.

Hôn chỉ là hôn.

"Đi nào, về nhà thôi."

Thân xác phàm tục, trần thế nhiễu nhương, cầu mong cũng chỉ vậy thôi.

Không đông chẳng hạ, không hại chẳng danh.

Hoa mãi đẹp, trăng mãi tròn, người mãi ở bên.

THE END.

* Biến hóa câu văn của Yukio Mishima


	30. Ngoại truyện: Bốn mùa phàm nhân ca - Câu chuyện mùa xuân

Ngoại truyện: Bốn mùa phàm nhân ca

1\. Câu chuyện mùa xuân (Conte de printemps)

Sau khi Trần Tây ly hôn, gã đến Canada ở với mẹ một thời gian, lấy danh nghĩa là đi khám phá trần thế tu tâm dưỡng tính. Bố mẹ ly thân đã nhiều năm, mẹ gã luôn ở nước ngoài, không có việc thì không dễ gì về nước. Thời gian mẹ con bên nhau rất thiếu thốn, nhân cơ hội này, gã cuối cùng cũng trở về vòng tay của mẹ một thời gian ngắn ngủi.

Về nước rồi phải chỉnh lại đồng hồ sinh học đến một tuần mới lảo đảo hồi phục lại, gã gọi điện cho Ngô Lỗi, nói mình có mang về mấy bao hạt cà phê rất ngon chia sẻ cho bạn bè, hỏi cậu khi nào thì rảnh.

Ngô Lỗi lười biếng ngồi bên cửa sổ phơi nắng, mắt sắp không mở ra được, trả lời: “Gần đây không đóng phim, em ở nhà, anh tới đây đi, còn có thể chơi với chó một lúc.” Nói xong lại thêm một câu, “Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ở nhà.”

“Hai đứa là người đã kết hôn, ban ngày ban mặt mà gọi người khác tới nhà thì không hay lắm nhỉ?” Trần Tây nói thì nói vậy, nhưng trên tay đã bắt đầu sắp xếp đồ.

“Vấn đề lớn nhất của đám trai thẳng mấy anh chính là suy nghĩ quá nhiều.” Ngô Lỗi khinh bỉ.

Nửa tiếng sau, Trần Tây tới.

Cửa mở một nửa, thằng Cả thằng Hai nhà Ngô Lỗi nhào thẳng vào người gã, Trần Tây tiếp không xuể, luống cuống tay chân sờ mỗi bên một cái, vừa sờ vừa nói với Ngô Lỗi: “Lâu rồi không ai thích anh đến thế, hoảng hết cả người đây này. Anh không có mang đồ chơi gì đến cho mấy đứa hết.”

Ngô Lỗi bưng ly sứ trong tay cười: “Mẹ anh không thích anh như vậy à?”

“Lúc đầu thì cũng được, sau nữa thì không.” Trần Tây vừa nói vừa đưa đồ trong tay cho Ngô Lỗi, “Cà phê Geisha Washed của Columbia, sản lượng nhỏ ở trong nước không có. Anh uống vài lần rồi, vô cùng thích, nên khi về mang theo thêm mấy bao.”

Ngô Lỗi nhận lấy nói cảm ơn, nhìn bao bì vài lần, “Con người đúng là càng ngày càng lười. Trước đây Lưu Hạo Nhiên còn thích pha bằng ấm Moka, sau đó thì mua máy pha tự động hoàn toàn, gần đây thì đổi sang uống cà phê gói luôn.”

Nhắc tới Lưu Hạo Nhiên, Trần Tây thuận miệng hỏi: “Hạo Nhiên làm gì vậy, ban ngày sao lại không ở nhà?”

“Em cũng không hỏi kỹ, dù sao thì là phải đi làm gì đó trước, sau đó đi về nhà bố mẹ anh ấy một chuyến. Mẹ của anh ấy gọi về lấy đồ.” Ngô Lỗi trả lời rất là mơ hồ, có vẻ rất tùy tiện.

Nếu bạn bè mang đồ tốt đến tận cửa, Ngô Lỗi cũng không lười nữa. Cậu lấy một bộ dụng cụ pha cà phê bằng tay từ ngăn kéo ra, máy xay hạt, giấy lọc, ly lọc, ấm miệng nhỏ bày hết ra trên bàn.

“Gần đây ở nhà làm gì?”

Ngô Lỗi cân hạt cà phê trên cân điện tử rồi đổ hạt vào máy xay bằng tay, “Không làm gì cả. Đóng máy xong rồi thì không phải chỉ có ăn ngủ chơi điện tử dắt chó đi dạo thôi à? Thỉnh thoảng cũng ra ngoài thấy người khác.”

“Cuộc sống của cậu hẳn là đơn giản hơn nhiều so với 90% người tưởng tượng ra.”

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy vô cùng oan, “Vốn là vậy mà. Đâu thể vì em có một cái mặt trông có vẻ lãng tử mà nói em cũng rất ăn chơi được chứ.”

“Cũng đúng. Trong giới nghệ sĩ mấy cậu chưa đến ba mươi đã kết hôn thì đúng là không nhiều lắm. Còn bao nhiêu người vẫn chưa chơi đã mà.”

“Chính xác thì là hai mươi bảy.” Tim Ngô Lỗi rung lên, “Lúc đó em còn chưa ăn sinh nhật hai mươi tám, cũng không biết sao đầu nóng lên lập tức… liền…” Người đã kết hôn làm động tác tay vẻ “anh hiểu đó”, cảm thán: “Đúng là như bị bỏ bùa.”

Hạt cà phê xay xong, nước cũng sôi, Ngô Lỗi cuốn giấy lọc vòng theo sát thành ly lọc, rồi dùng nước ấm thấm ướt.

“Anh không biết đâu, tính tình của tên khốn đó rất là…” Ngô Lỗi nói đến đây, Trần Tây đã phá lên cười, “Bắt đầu rồi bắt đầu rồi, mẹ nó bắt đầu phần nói xấu rồi. Hôm nay anh chính là người nhà mẹ đẻ của cậu, anh đây sẵn lòng nghe rõ.”

“Anh còn nói nữa. Lúc mua thảm trải sàn không phải anh đề xuất mua lông dài à? Cuối cùng ít lâu sau anh ấy ở đó dọn dọn một hồi thì giận dỗi, bĩu môi lên nói chuyện cũng ngọt nhạt. May mà tới mùa xuân, gần đây nhiệt độ tăng lên nhanh, em cuốn nó lại ném tới phòng để đồ rồi.”

Bạn tốt vô cùng buồn cười, “Không ngờ đấy… Vậy nó giận dỗi thì phải làm sao?”

“Dỗ thôi, cũng khá dễ dỗ.” Tay Ngô Lỗi rất vững, tưới vòng nước ấm ở trung tâm bột cà phê. Cậu nhìn xoáy nước màu nâu nhỏ xuống trong ly lọc, hờ hững đáp.

Trần Tây cũng tiện mồm hỏi một câu dỗ thế nào.

Vẻ mặt Ngô Lỗi có một chút biến hóa rất nhỏ, cậu nhướng lông mày với người trước mặt, “Thì như vậy đó.”

“Ngưng ngưng không cần nói nữa, có hình ảnh rồi.” Trần Tây cướp lấy cái bình cà phê trong tay Ngô Lỗi, rót cho mỗi người một ly.

“Em chưa nói gì cả mà.”

“Vấn đề lớn nhất của đám trai thẳng bọn anh chính là suy nghĩ quá nhiều, không phải em vừa nói vậy à?”

Ngô Lỗi không nêu ý kiến gì, chỉ lắc lắc đầu. Cậu nhìn hai ly cà phê trước mặt, cảm thấy còn thiếu chút gì đó. Nước cà phê Geisha Washed có màu hổ phách, màu sáng trong, uống vào có vị đắng nhẹ, mùi trà nồng, mùi hoa rất rõ. Trong đầu lóe lên gì đó, cậu đứng lên vào phòng bếp lục tủ lạnh. Chỉ một thoáng sau, cậu đã quay trở lại, trên tay bưng một miếng bánh kem phô mai, đặt trước mặt Trần Tây. Ngô Lỗi nói: “Miếng cuối cùng đấy, nhanh ăn đi.”

“Hả?”

“Anh mà không ăn luôn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhớ ra nửa đêm sẽ dậy ăn vụng. Coi như là anh giúp anh ấy vậy.”

Là bạn bè nhiều năm rồi, gã vừa nghe đã hiểu, “Ồ, nó sắp đóng phim, phải bắt đầu khống chế cân nặng à?”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu.

“Lần trước em đi cùng anh ấy đến gặp đạo diễn, hai người họ mặc cả hệt như đi chợ mua thịt, hai ký năm ký. Dạo này anh ấy ăn không đủ no nên cũng không vui, em có oan không chứ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sắp đóng phim, vì để lên hình càng đẹp, trước một khoảng thời gian hắn bắt đầu giảm cân, muốn nhanh chóng có được thân hình dong dỏng phù hợp với vai của mình. Máy quay và màn ảnh lớn rất tàn nhẫn, phóng đại tất cả chi tiết, dù hắn đã đủ gầy cũng vẫn phải giảm thêm vài ký. Vào giờ ăn tối, hai người ngồi vào bàn, một người thì đã đóng xong không kiêng nể gì, một người thì sắp đi quay phim ăn canh suông nhạt nhẽo. Thường thường, Ngô Lỗi đang ăn, vừa ngẩng mắt lên đã thấy đối diện bắn tới hai ánh mắt ai oán. Thấy tình cảnh đó, Ngô Lỗi ăn càng ngon.

Nhưng đến tối, cậu lại không đành lòng. Lưu Hạo Nhiên nằm trên giường, toàn bóng lưng đều toát lên hai chữ “đói quá”. Tay Ngô Lỗi đặt lên eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Để em làm cái gì đó cho anh ăn nhé.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chỉ nghĩ là Ngô Lỗi đang lừa mình nên không phản ứng gì. Ngô Lỗi bổ sung, “Ăn đồ không béo.”

“Khó ăn.”

“Hôm nay em mới học được, trông cũng khá ngon, thật đấy.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên dao động, hai người hất chăn ra ngồi dậy đi xuống lầu, mở đèn nhà bếp lên.

Ngô Lỗi rửa sạch súp lơ cắt thành miếng nhỏ, trộn đều với dầu ô liu, muối và tiêu đen, cuối cùng thêm vài lát tỏi vào để tăng thêm hương vị.

Lò nướng bên cạnh đã được làm nóng xong, khay được bỏ vào nướng ở nhiệt độ 200 độ trong 15 phút. Khi súp lơ đã xem xém thì lấy ra tới, bỏ vào đĩa rắc lên một chút ớt bột. Ngô Lỗi nhét một cái nĩa vào tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Ăn đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ăn rất vui vẻ, khuôn mặt giãn ra, sau đó đút miếng súp lơ cuối cùng cho Ngô Lỗi đang ngồi bên cạnh, tiện thể tặng thêm một nụ hôn.

Nghe xong đủ loại câu chuyện, Trần Tây nói: “Hai đứa vẫn có thể ồn ào được, có thể cãi nhau được là tốt rồi. Cãi nhau giải tỏa lửa giận ra ngoài được thì sau đó sẽ quên, nếu cứ chất chứa oán giận trong lòng, lâu dần sẽ sinh chuyện.”

“Đương nhiên có thể ồn ào được mà, lần dữ dội nhất, anh ấy bỏ đi công việc cả tuần không về nhà. Sau cùng cũng do xảy ra chuyện lớn, không rảnh để quan tâm mấy việc nhỏ này, cuối cùng cũng vượt qua.”

Trần Tây ở lại qua trưa rồi đi, Ngô Lỗi giữ gã lại ở nhà ăn tối nhưng không được. Sau khi người ta đi rồi, cậu nằm trên sô pha, mở ra tạp chí trên bàn trà đọc chưa được vài tờ đã ngủ.

Đến khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên về nhà, hắn nhìn đến một khung cảnh như vậy. Ngoài cửa sổ to sát đất ở phòng khách, hoàng hôn chiếu rọi khắp nơi, chân trời còn lưu một chút nắng chiều. Chó lớn ngủ bên cạnh sô pha, chó nhỏ cuộn người trong ngực Ngô Lỗi lên xuống phập phồng theo hô hấp. Sách rơi trên mặt đất, một người hai chó đang ngủ ngon lành.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến gần, nhéo sau cổ thằng Hai nhấc lên bỏ sang một bên, chửi thầm một câu: “Mày không nhìn xem giờ mày bao nhiêu ký, mày tưởng đè chết cậu ấy à?” Sau đó hắn ngồi xuống đổi đầu mình vào chỗ vốn là của hai con chó.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ không sâu, chỉ chút động tĩnh nho nhỏ đã đánh thức cậu. Cậu mở mắt ra lẩm bẩm “Anh về rồi”, ngón tay đặt vào sau cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ừ một cái, ngẩng đầu hôn lên cằm Ngô Lỗi, “Đừng ngủ nữa, anh mang đồ ăn ngon về này.”

“Là cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi ngồi dậy trên sô pha, duỗi eo một cái, “Không biết sao mà nằm một chút đã ngủ mất rồi.”

Trên bàn ăn có bốn hộp đồ ăn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên giới thiệu từng cái, “Sáng nay mẹ anh hầm thịt dê, mùi hoa tiêu bay khắp khu nhà. Mẹ làm luôn cả phần tụi mình. Hộp này là cả canh cả thịt, hộp này chỉ có canh, hộp này chỉ có thịt.”

Ngô Lỗi chỉ cái còn lại hỏi: “Còn cái này?”

“Anh nói thế thì để lát nữa trên đường về nhà ghé qua siêu thị mua một ít mì làm bằng tay, nếu không thì uổng phí thịt dê ngon thế. Mẹ anh lại nhồi thêm một ít mì, vừa đủ hai tụi mình ăn.”

Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc mở hộp đồ ăn ra. Đây đúng là hoàn toàn là đồ ăn sẵn, giờ họ chỉ cần cán mì ra, muốn ăn mì sợi hai mì lá đều được.

“Làm mì hấp thịt ăn đi.” Ngô Lỗi đề nghị, Lưu Hạo Nhiên phụ hoạ theo.

Người lớn trong nhà làm thịt cho, bữa đầu tiên dù sao cũng phải ăn xa xỉ một chút. Vốn họ đã không thích ăn rau, giờ thì không muốn ăn thêm một chút rau nào. Khi ăn hết đồ rồi, sắp cạn kiệt lương thực, họ mới nhớ ra phải thêm thứ gì khác vào ăn thêm chút nữa.

Ngô Lỗi bỏ mì đã cán xong vào nước sôi. Nhân lúc đó Lưu Hạo Nhiên bỏ đống thịt dê vào đồ chứa khác.

Trong lúc chờ đợi, Lưu Hạo Nhiên chống hai tay trên bàn nấu ăn, nói một sự kiện khác hôm nay.

“Trước đó anh không biết, cuối tuần này một chị họ xa của anh kết hôn, hôn lễ làm ở Hải Nam.”

“Mọi người đều đi à?”

“Ừ, mấy năm nay cũng qua lại khá thân. Có bố mẹ, cả nhà chị gái anh, còn có anh…”

“Còn em?” Ngô Lỗi quay đầu hỏi.

“Em muốn đi à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa nói chuyện vừa đặt tay lên lưng Ngô Lỗi vuốt ve.

“Em nghĩ mấy việc này không có chuyện muốn hay không, nếu mà có thời gian rảnh thì hẳn là nên đi.” Ngô Lỗi tắt bếp bắt đầu múc mì ra, trong lúc nói chuyện không hề nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

“Anh cũng muốn đi cùng em, nhưng mà mấy chỗ đám cưới nhiều người thế này thì… Bố mẹ không có ý kiến gì, bảo anh về nhà bàn bạc với em. Nếu em không muốn đi thì không đi.”

Ngô Lỗi lấy thịt dê đã hâm xong từ nồi ra, bỏ hai thìa lớn vào mỗi chén mì. Cậu nếm xem mặn nhạt, vị vừa vặn, rải hành lá đã cắt lên rồi bưng ra ngoài.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi không nói tiếp, cũng không gấp gáp, xoay người mở tủ lạnh lấy hai món nhấm nhỏ và một chai bia bên dưới ra. Hắn khẽ gõ một cái trên bàn đá cẩm thạch, nắp bình rớt ra, sau đó cắt nửa miếng chanh nhét vào miệng chai.

Bia thì ngụm đầu tiên nuốt xông luôn sảng khoái nhất, thêm vị chanh thanh thanh càng làm cảm giác sảng khoái đó tăng lên gấp bội.

Ngô Lỗi rót cho mình một ly cider. Bình lê ngọt này được mở ra hai ngày rồi chưa uống xong, khí sắp bay hết.

Hai người ngồi xuống đối diện nhau ăn tối. Đây là khoảng thời gian đẹp nhất trong ngày.

Ngô Lỗi đã đóng phim rất nhiều lần ở Tây Bắc. Khí hậu ở đó khiến cậu chịu khổ rất nhiều, thường xuyên chảy máu mũi ướt cả gối. Nhưng cậu lại nhớ ăn không nhớ đánh, nhiều lần muốn ăn thịt dê bò đến phát ngán mới thôi. Về Bắc Kinh rồi, cậu còn mong ngóng nhờ bạn bè quen biết ở đó gửi cho cậu, tiếc là cậu không biết nấu. Sau này hẹn hò với Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cậu thường xuyên được cho ăn, được ăn không ít món ngon mà mẹ Lưu Hạo Nhiên nấu. Sau nữa thành người một nhà, Ngô Lỗi đã biết nghe lời, trực tiếp bỏ qua luôn Lưu Hạo Nhiên, cứ cách một khoảng thời gian sẽ gọi điện thoại cho mẹ hắn nói mình muốn ăn gì mấy ngày sau đến.

“May là mắt em minh mẫn, gả cho người tốt. Người phía Bắc bọn anh hầm thịt rất ngon.” Cái kiểu kiêu ngạo khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói chuyện đó hệt như đồ ăn là do hắn nấu. Mắt Ngô Lỗi không hề ngước lên, đầu gối thúc một phát hất Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang ngồi ở mép giường ra ngoài.

Ngô Lỗi ngẫm nghĩ, “Anh nói xem mẹ anh thích gì? Em cũng muốn chọc trúng sở thích.”

“Thích cháu nội.” Lần này Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi xa một chút ở chỗ mà đôi chân dài của Ngô Lỗi không với tới được, sâu kín nói.

Ngô Lỗi đặt tay lên phần bụng bằng phẳng của mình cười, “Lực bất tòng tâm.”

Ăn được giữa chừng, Ngô Lỗi bưng ly lên uống một nửa ly rượu cider, vị lê ngọt quanh quẩn trong vòm miệng.

“Hôm nay đọc sách, đọc tới Neruda nói ‘anh yêu em đơn giản mà thôi, không phức tạp cũng chẳng kiêu ngạo’, em nghĩ tình cảm em dành cho anh cũng là vậy. Tụi mình là thế nào, dù ở đời thực hay trên mạng cũng chẳng sao cả. Nhưng đôi khi em nghĩ lại thì cảm thấy, bố mẹ yêu thương ta vô điều kiện như vậy, tụi mình lại không thể cho họ được gì cả.”

“Đừng nghĩ nhiều quá, chỉ một đám cưới thôi mà.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cầm kẹp gắp thêm hai viên đá vào ly Ngô Lỗi, “Hơn nữa em đã làm rất tốt, dù là ở bất cứ phương diện nào.”

“Không đâu.” Ngô Lỗi cầm thìa cúi đầu ăn tiếp.

Hai người không tuân theo quy củ gì khi ăn, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt chân lên ghế, bọt nước trên thành bình thủy tinh chảy ướt tay hắn.

Thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười tủm tỉm, Ngô Lỗi hỏi, “Anh nhìn em làm gì?”

“Cảm thấy hôm nay em đặc biệt đáng yêu.” Còn đọc cả thơ tình nữa.

Ngô Lỗi à một cái, tự luyến sờ mặt mình, “Quá khen.”

Trời mưa gió thất thường, trước khi xuất phát hai ngày, vì rét tháng ba mà Ngô Lỗi mặc ít đồ nên bị cảm.

Cậu nằm trên giường, mơ mơ màng màng mò mẫm gọi điện thoại, giọng mũi nghèn nghẹt, “Mẹ, mẹ tới đón mấy con chó đi, con bị cảm không muốn rời giường…”

Xong rồi cậu cúp điện thoại, di động không biết bị rớt xuống cái khe nào. Cậu xoay người ôm anh Ba tiếp tục ngủ, chó nhỏ thì nằm dưới chân cậu.

Khi Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy tiếng động trong bếp, cậu ngồi dậy trên giường, phản ứng vài giây thì mẹ cậu bưng chén đẩy cửa vào.

“Ăn gì đó nóng nóng cho thoải mái.”

Giống như hồi còn nhỏ mỗi lần cậu bị bệnh, mẹ cậu lại làm trứng chưng cho cậu. Trứng chưng nhiều nước sau khi được nhấc xuống vô cùng bóng loáng, cầm trong tay lắc lư hệt như bánh pudding. Ngô Lỗi dùng thìa chậm rãi xắn ra, nước tương và dầu mè thấm vào theo khe hở.

Cậu múc một thìa bỏ vào miệng, cả đôi mắt cũng nhíu lại, một lúc sau mới nghẹn ra một chữ: “Nóng.”

Mẹ cậu đưa cái ly đầu giường cho Ngô Lỗi, “Uống ít nước đi.”

“Hôm qua con nói sáng nay sẽ dắt chó qua, nhưng qua trưa cũng không thấy nói năng gì, mẹ bắt đầu lo lắng. Trong nhà chỉ có mình con à?”

Ngô Lỗi “Vâng” một tiếng giữa lúc đang ăn, “Thì ngày kia tụi con phải đi Hải Nam ấy, vì để đẩy lịch trống ra, hai ngày nay Hạo Nhiên đến thăm đoàn phim. Đó là dự án của anh ấy nên anh ấy đi xem tiến độ… Chỗ đó trong núi sâu rừng già, cũng chẳng biết sao mà tìm được cảnh đó.”

“Họ hàng bên người ta kết hôn, con đi mà họ hỏi thì nói thế nào?”

Miệng Ngô Lỗi nhai đồ ăn, “Nói thế nào? Nên nói như thế nào thì nói thế đó thôi.”

“Không kiêng dè gì à?”

Khi ở cạnh người nhà, lúc nói chuyện Ngô Lỗi luôn dùng rất nhiều trợ từ ngữ điệu, “Có thì có á…” Cậu dùng thìa vét trứng gà quanh chén ăn miếng cuối cùng, “Nhưng nghĩ lại thì bọn con cũng không quá trẻ nữa. Hồi trước thì có khi chỉ vì sai mấy chữ hoặc nói câu gì đó không quá thích hợp trong trường hợp nào đó mà phiền muộn, nhưng giờ thì không thế nữa, cũng không sợ mất đi cái gì.”

Ăn xong rồi, Ngô Lỗi đặt chén ở đầu giường, sau đó nhích người vào trong, tay vỗ vỗ bên cạnh, “Mẹ ngồi xuống đi, mình trò chuyện.”

Ngày nhỏ mỗi khi đóng xong một cảnh rất khó khăn, gió sương mưa tuyết, lăn lộn trong nước trong bùn, khi về phòng tiêu chuẩn bình thường trong khách sạn vùng ngoại ô, cậu lại theo thói quen rúc trong chăn tựa vào người mẹ nghỉ ngơi, hệt như giờ phút này.

Điểm khác nhau là giờ cậu đã trưởng thành, hơn nữa trưởng thành rất tốt, trở thành một người lớn có thể một mình lo liệu một bề, có can đảm thẳng tiến không lùi, cũng có được người mình yêu, xây dựng nên tổ ấm nhỏ của riêng mình.

Như là chỉ đảo mắt đã hai mươi năm trôi qua.

Thời gian đạp qua trên người ta như vậy.

“Hai đứa bên nhau có hạnh phúc không? Có hay nói yêu em yêu anh với nhau không?” Mẹ cậu hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi hơi thẹn thùng trước câu hỏi đó, “Bọn con bên nhau, anh ấy khiến con cảm thấy rất bình yên, rất thư thả, con sẽ không thấy sợ hãi, cũng sẽ không cố gồng mình, mà trở về con người vốn có của con. Con nghĩ thế là rất hạnh phúc.”

“Vậy thì tốt.”

Ngô Lỗi gật đầu, “Đúng là rất tốt.”

Đến khi Lưu Hạo Nhiên vội vàng về nhà trong gió xuân se lạnh, mẹ vợ hắn đã đón chó chuẩn bị đi.

Ngô Lỗi khoác thêm một cái áo len hở cổ sợi thô nhạt màu bên ngoài đồ ngủ đứng ở bậc trước cửa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa vào nhà, hành lý đặt một bên ôm chầm người ta vào lòng. Hắn theo thói quen áp mặt lên trán Ngô Lỗi, “Không sốt chứ?”

“Không sốt, chỉ cảm nhẹ thôi.” Ngô Lỗi nói xong lại hít mũi.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên buông Ngô Lỗi ra mới nhớ đến bên cạnh còn có người lớn, vội vàng nói chuyện: “Mẹ, để con tiễn mẹ.”

“Không cần không cần, không phải con mới vừa về à? Nhanh đi lên thay quần áo tắm một cái đi.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vâng dạ một tiếng, theo Ngô Lỗi nói thì mẹ cậu không quá thích người khác trái ý bà, đương nhiên Ngô Lỗi cũng không ít lần phản nghịch phạm lỗi.

Khi trong nhà chỉ còn lại họ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói: “Mẹ em hôm nay dịu dàng thật.”

“Ý anh là gì? Bình thường không dịu dàng à?” Ngô Lỗi phản ứng rất nhanh.

“Là dịu dàng hơn bình thường.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên sửa lại từ ngữ.

“Tất nhiên là vì nhờ em gièm pha cho anh mà, không phải, là nói tốt cho anh vài câu. Em nói ngày thường em rất ương bướng, mấy lúc anh ngang bướng với em thì em không nói một chữ nào.”

“Thật à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, đồ mới cởi một nửa, để trần thân trên thò người qua hôn Ngô Lỗi, vừa hôn vừa đưa người ta lên giường.

Trên máy bay đi Tam Á, Ngô Lỗi đắp chăn ngủ nguyên một đường. Họ bay hãng Sichuan, ngay cả sữa đậu đặc sắc trên máy bay cậu cũng chưa uống được một ngụm nào.

Xuống máy bay, nhiệt độ giữa trưa lên đến 30 độ. Trong phòng nghỉ, Ngô Lỗi vừa cởi quần áo vừa hỏi, “Anh cho em uống thuốc cảm hay là thuốc mê đấy?”

“Còn buồn ngủ à?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hỏi. Hắn cũng bắt đầu nghi ngờ có phải mình cho Ngô Lỗi uống thuốc liều mạnh gì không.

Tới khách sạn, mới quay đi một lát, Ngô Lỗi vừa dính giường đã ngủ mất.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên trợn mắt há hốc mồm, “Giờ em ngủ như vậy là còn muốn cao thêm à?”

Thật ra không dẫn theo Ngô Lỗi ra ngoài được, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng. Nghĩ đến bữa tối cả đại gia đình trời Nam biển Bắc tụ lại bên nhau, hắn liền đau đầu. Hắn cũng hoàn toàn không muốn biến tiệc đãi người nhà trước hôn lễ tốt đẹp của người ta thành hiện trường công khai tính hướng của mình.

Hắn nếm thử đồ ăn trên bàn, phát hiện không hợp khẩu vị của Ngô Lỗi. Sau khi tiệc nhà kết thúc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đi bộ ra khách sạn, đi dọc theo phố, mua một ít đồ ăn bên ngoài mang về.

Trong phòng không bật đèn, Ngô Lỗi im lặng ôm chăn nằm trên giường xem di động.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt đồ trên bàn trà bên ngoài rồi đi vào hỏi, “Tỉnh ngủ rồi hả?”

Mắt Ngô Lỗi sáng rõ, lúc này là tỉnh thật, cậu ngồi dậy khỏi giường đi theo hắn ra ngoài.

Chuông cửa vang lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên bảo Ngô Lỗi đi mở cửa, còn hắn thì lấy bộ chén đũa mà Ngô Lỗi mang theo từ hành lý xách tay ra.

Khi mẹ hắn đi vào, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đang mở nắp hộp canh xương bò.

“Lúc ăn tối chỉ có mỗi nó tới, mẹ về rồi lại không yên tâm nên xuống nhìn xem một chút. Đỡ cảm chưa?” Mẹ hắn hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi nói ngủ vài giấc xong đã gần khỏi hẳn rồi, ngày mai chắc chắn không sao cả.

“Đừng nói chuyện mãi thế, ăn cơm trước đi.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên gọi Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi đáp một tiếng rồi ngồi xuống.

Nói đến chuyện ban tối, mẹ ruột đùa giỡn con trai không hề nương tay chút nào.

“Lưu Hạo Nhiên giờ giỏi giang lắm, cả gia đình tụ họp ăn uống, già trẻ gì đều tâng bốc nó cả. Có người hỏi nó có người yêu chưa, vừa nói xong đã bị cô của nó cắt ngang, bảo là đừng làm phiền thanh niên, đừng trở thành mấy người lớn đáng ghét, hiện giờ người ta đều không chuộng hỏi mấy cái này nữa, với lại con cháu nhà chúng ta có điều kiện tốt thế, nói mấy chuyện này không phải thừa thãi lắm sao.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi đối diện ở bàn trà, Lưu Hạo Nhiên cười không đáp lời, chỉ nhắc nhở: “Ăn canh, ăn một miếng canh đi.”

“Anh cũng được yêu thích ở nhà nhỉ.” Ngô Lỗi nói. Cậu cứ nghĩ với độ tuổi của Lưu Hạo Nhiên, không tuyên bố với đại gia đình là mình đã đăng ký kết hôn ở ngoài, cũng không có đối tượng tai tiếng nửa thật nửa giả trên báo, đêm nay tất nhiên sẽ trở thành đối tượng bị bao vây, dù gì cũng phải bị lột da. Không ngờ bầu không khí lại hài hòa như thế.

“Chứ sao.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên hất cằm với Ngô Lỗi.

Trò chuyện một lát, thấy Ngô Lỗi đã ăn được kha khá, cũng có tinh thần, mẹ hắn yên tâm đứng lên định lên lầu. Ngô Lỗi đưa bà đến cửa, nói: “Mama, mẹ cũng nghỉ sớm một chút đi.”

Cậu đóng cửa xoay người, thấy Lưu Hạo Nhiên rõ ràng thu nụ cười lại.

“Anh đang cười gì đó?”

“Không có gì.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu, cúi người dọn dẹp bàn, cuối cùng vẫn cười.

Ngô Lỗi tò mò cực kỳ, ngăn trước mặt Lưu Hạo Nhiên, nhất quyết phải hỏi cho ra lẽ.

“Nói ra chắc chắn em không thích nghe. Chẳng trách mẹ anh lại thích em. Em có cảm thấy giọng em có hơi… đãi không?”

Ngô Lỗi hoang mang, “Đâu có, anh đừng có vu oan cho em.”

“Không có à? Anh lên tiểu học rồi thì không gọi mẹ là mama nữa.”

Câu nói “Này thì có gì đâu” của Ngô Lỗi còn chưa ra khỏi miệng, Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã lui lại nói thêm một câu, “Hơn nữa chữ “mama” của em còn là tiếng kép.”

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm thấy mình không biết cách gọi mẹ, cậu cảm thấy hơi nghi ngờ cuộc đời.

Trong niềm hoang mang, Ngô Lỗi lấy tây trang mà ngày mai phải mặc từ phòng cất quần áo ra là ủi. Đây là một trong những việc nhà mà cậu thích nhất, không ai có thể làm thay. Quần áo có nếp nhăn, trải qua bàn tay của chính mình được là phẳng phiu thẳng thớm, đem lại cho cậu sự thỏa mãn và cảm giác thành tựu to lớn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đứng bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng giúp một tay, phần lớn thời gian chỉ phụ trách nhìn.

Lúc điện thoại vang lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên rất kinh ngạc, bấm nhận hỏi: “Chị chưa ngủ à? Em nghe nói buổi sáng cô dâu phải dậy rất sớm mà.”

Bên kia cũng không quanh co với Lưu Hạo Nhiên mà đi thẳng vào vấn đề, nói bên phù rể có một vị đồng nghiệp buổi tối ăn phải đồ hỏng, thượng thổ hạ tả, ngày mai chắc chắn là không thể đến được, hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên có sẵn lòng đến giúp không.

Di động mở loa ngoài, Ngô Lỗi cũng nghe thấy. Cậu làm vẻ mặt cười trên sự đau khổ của người khác với Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Ở đầu bên này điện thoại, Lưu Hạo Nhiên do dự một chút, rồi xoa mặt nói: “E là không được… Phù rể phải là người chưa lập gia đình đúng không? Em không phải.”

“Cái gì? Từ khi nào?” Lưu Hạo Nhiên như ném một quả bom giữa đồng bằng, nổ tung khiến chị họ ở xa của hắn không phản ứng kịp.

Ngô Lỗi đã cười không ủi được quần áo nữa, phải ngừng tay ngồi xuống cạnh Lưu Hạo Nhiên. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đáp: “À… Đại khái là tháng Mười năm kia, vừa qua sinh nhật em khoảng hai ngày. Thật ra cũng chưa được bao lâu.”

Chị họ tính nhẩm một lúc, tháng Mười năm kia đến tháng Mười năm ngoái rồi đến mùa xuân năm nay, “Hơn một năm rồi mà còn nói là chưa được bao lâu à? Giỏi lắm, tất cả đều là họ hàng với nhau, đều là người một nhà, thế mà bọn chị lại không hề biết gì.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên sợ bên kia hiểu lầm, vội vàng giải thích, “Bọn em đăng ký kết hôn ở nước ngoài, lộ ra không ổn lắm, chỉ có bố mẹ em với vài người bạn biết thôi.”

“Ý là…”

“Đúng vậy, là như chị nghĩ đó.”

Cô dâu tương lai vốn rất gấp nhưng giờ cũng không thấy gấp nữa. Nếu vẫn không tìm ra người, cùng lắm thì bỏ một phù dâu đi. Dù gì chị em của mình có bĩu môi không tình nguyện thì hóng chuyện vẫn quan trọng hơn, “Cuối cùng cũng có đáp án rồi, em đúng là không thẳng!”

“Sao lại nói em đúng là không…”

“Bọn chị đều ngầm đoán ấy mà, cũng không ai dám hỏi, lỡ đâu em không vui thì sao.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không ngờ cả nhà lại có hứng thú với tính hướng của hắn như vậy, thế mà hắn không hề biết. Hắn chợt á khẩu, quay sang nhìn Ngô Lỗi đang ngồi cạnh, hỏi: “Thế chị không muốn biết đối tượng của em là ai à?”

“Ngày mai gặp không phải sẽ biết sao. Có dẫn theo chứ?”

“Có dẫn theo.”

“Chị đoán chắc sẽ là ngạc nhiên lớn nhỉ, Hạo Nhiên.”

“Đúng thế.”

Chị họ cúp điện thoại đi ngủ dưỡng sắc đẹp. Chuyện gì cũng không thể ngăn được cô xuất hiện ngày mai với gương mặt tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Thiếu một phù rể thì có là gì? Cô cũng nhân tiện vô cùng chờ mong rốt cuộc thì em dâu là thần thánh phương nào.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giơ hai tay hướng về phía Ngô Lỗi, bày ra vẻ vô tội “Đâu trách được anh”.

“Sao anh không nói luôn anh cũng thượng thổ hạ tả?”

“Nhưng rõ ràng là anh đâu có thượng thổ hạ tả.”

“Ngày mai có khi nào em sẽ bị vây quanh như linh vật không? Cái này không hề giống tưởng tượng của em gì cả.”

Ngô Lỗi tuy đi với hắn, nhưng cậu tưởng tượng, hơn nữa từ trước đến giờ họ thực hiện đều là không hỏi thì thôi, có hỏi cũng không tránh né, nhàn nhạt tỏ rõ quan hệ giữa họ.

“Cũng không đến mức đó, nhưng chưa biết chừng rất có khả năng có bà dì nào biết được, muốn nhận cháu dâu nên đeo vòng vàng tổ truyền lên tay em đấy.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên cố ý đùa Ngô Lỗi, chứ nhà họ hoàn toàn không có tục này.

Biểu cảm trên mặt Ngô Lỗi thay đổi liên tục, “Má. Em là nam mà.”

Đêm nay, Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngủ rất ngon, còn Ngô Lỗi thì trằn trọc không yên. Mãi đến rạng sáng cậu mới ngủ được, trong mộng mấy bà dì bà cô vây quanh cậu đeo vòng vàng lên tay cậu, vòng dây chuyền vàng lên cổ cậu, miệng thì lẩm bẩm mãi mãi gắn bó vợ chồng ái ân sớm sinh quý tử. Ngô Lỗi liên tục nói không được không được, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì chỉ đứng bên cạnh cười không giúp cậu, khiến cậu tức muốn chết.

Đến khi tỉnh dậy, Ngô Lỗi nằm xõa trên giường thở phào một cái thật dài nhẹ nhõm.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã dậy, đang ngồi phía bên kia giường. Nghe thấy tiếng cậu, hắn bò qua hỏi sao thế.

“Cả đêm nay em mệt mỏi quá.”

“Em làm gì?”

“Đi lượm vàng.”

Thời gian phục vụ ăn sáng của khách sạn kết thúc lúc 11 giờ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi xuống ăn chút gì đó vào phút chót.

Bên cửa sổ, ánh mặt trời rọi sáng một bàn, là một ngày đẹp trời.

Thả cái nĩa trong tay xuống, lúc này Lưu Hạo Nhiên mới lấy thiệp mời ra xem kỹ quy trình hôn lễ.

Nghi lễ kết hôn diễn ra vào buổi chiều. Trước đó là đón dâu, đùa giỡn trong phòng cô dâu. Sau đó là lễ hội, tổ chức ở ngoài sân cỏ gần biển, buổi tối còn có tiệc hậu lễ. Thời gian địa điểm đều được viết rõ trên thiệp.

“Chúng ta lên rồi thay quần áo chuẩn bị trước đi, sau đó đi gặp cô dâu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên đóng thiệp mời lại nói ra sắp xếp của mình. Ngô Lỗi đáp ứng một tiếng, uống nốt ngụm nước chanh cuối cùng trong ly.

Quần áo đã được là ủi trước nên tiết kiệm được thời gian hơn nhiều. Ngô Lỗi gài nút tay áo áo sơ mi đi ngang qua buồng vệ sinh, rồi lại lui lại, “Sấy tóc cho khô, nếu không lúc đau đầu thì đừng gọi em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không nói gì, tiếng máy sấy ngừng vài giây lại vang lên. Đau đầu mà còn không cho gào thì còn gì nữa.

Lấy áo vest ngoài trên tay Ngô Lỗi mặc vào xong, Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhìn gương chỉnh lại cổ áo. Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh nhẹ ôm một cái, “Lần này đúng là gầy đi nhiều.”

Không chỉ eo, nhìn nghiêng, đường cong ở cằm của Lưu Hạo Nhiên trông rất rõ ràng. Trước khi đi, hắn đã cắt tóc, phần bên cạo đi khá là ngắn. Cả người gọn gàng thoải mái lại còn đẹp.

“Em nghe nói hôn lễ cũng có thể coi như là một nơi xem mắt,” Tay Ngô Lỗi cầm nơ, Lưu Hạo Nhiên phối hợp cúi đầu, “Đến tối anh đếm xem thử hôm nay đã thêm được bao nhiêu WeChat.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thẳng người lên, Ngô Lỗi vòng ra sau lật cổ áo sơ mi thay hắn, tay thuận thế đặt lên vai hắn.

“Khỏi cần, hôm nay anh định cứ gặp người khác sẽ khai ngay lập tức, mặc kệ người ta có hỏi hay không.”

“Tốt nhất anh vẫn nên hỏi người ta có muốn nghe hay không.”

Một đám bạn học vừa rời khỏi phòng cô dâu, đám người tiếp theo còn chưa tới, có một khoảng ngắn rảnh rỗi, căn phòng náo nhiệt yên ắng trở lại. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đến rất đúng lúc.

Cô dâu đang cởi giày tựa vào giường nghỉ ngơi, gối dựa phía sau xếp đống thành núi, tà váy cưới trải ra hơn nửa giường.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên bước vào trước, hô lên một tiếng tỏ vẻ tán thưởng, “Tân hôn vui vẻ nhé chị.”

Chị họ bỏ ly nước có ống hút sang một bên, hô lên: “Mau tới đây.”

Ngô Lỗi đi chậm một bước, vào phòng sau Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên giới thiệu: “Chị họ anh.”

Ngô Lỗi chào: “Chào chị (tỷ tỷ).”

Nói xong cậu giật mình một cái, nghĩ thầm, lại là từ kép.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kéo ghế cho mình với Ngô Lỗi ngồi xuống, “Anh rể tương lai của em đâu, sao không thấy đâu cả?”

“Anh ấy cũng mệt mỏi cả buổi, tiễn bạn học đi xong qua phòng bên nghỉ ngơi rồi. Quy trình phía sau còn nhiều lắm, ảnh vừa nói mình không cười được nữa rồi, chị mới nói giờ mới tới đâu chứ.” Nói xong cô vươn tay về phía Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi hiểu ý, đứng dậy ngồi xuống cạnh cô dâu.

“Nhà bọn chị mấy đời rồi không có ngôi sao nào, còn tưởng là có một người đã đủ may mắn rồi, không ngờ giờ lại thành hai.”

Ngô Lỗi cười: “Nhà bọn em vốn cũng chỉ có mỗi em.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên chen vào nói với chị họ: “Nhà họ cũng là một nhà bốn người, có hai con, con cả là con gái.” Con thứ tất nhiên chính là hai người họ, kiểu gia đình giống hệt nhau.

“Trùng hợp đều xuất hiện ở nhà hai đứa.”

Chị họ để ý thấy cái nhẫn trên tay hai người, một cặp nhẫn trơn thuần, được đeo trên ngón áp út.

“Tốt thật, chúng ta đều trưởng thành, có gia đình của riêng mình. Không dễ dàng nhỉ?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thoáng nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Trong lòng nguyện ý thì cũng không khó khăn gì.”

Chuyên viên trang điểm tiến vào dặm lại lớp trang điểm cho cô dâu, chuẩn bị xuất phát đến nơi làm lễ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy rời đi trước, để cô dâu chú rể lại nghỉ ngơi thêm một lát.

Nghi lễ diễn ra trên sân cỏ ở biệt thự. Ngô Lỗi cũng coi như là đã tham gia rất nhiều hôn lễ, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy nơi làm lễ được trang trí đẹp đến bất ngờ.

Dưới bầu trời xanh, giữa mênh mông xanh ngát là sắc trắng tinh khôi.

Bố của cô dâu nắm tay con gái mình bước lên thảm đỏ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên kề sát tai Ngô Lỗi, “Nhìn kìa, bác anh sắp nhịn không nổi rồi.”

Ánh mắt Ngô Lỗi nhìn theo bóng dáng hai cha con, khuỷu tay chạm vào người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Anh đúng là thích hóng chuyện, suy bụng ta ra bụng người à?”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên cũng vỗ tay cùng những người khác, “Suy kiểu gì? Chờ tới khi về dắt thằng Hai đi triệt sản, em xem thử hai tụi mình ai khóc to hơn?”

Ngô Lỗi nhớ ra còn có vụ này, than lên một tiếng.

Đến phần cô dâu chú rể nói chuyện, Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ nên chui đầu vào khe hở nào. Cậu sợ nhất phần này, trước giờ lúc nào cậu cũng vừa vỗ tay cổ vũ vừa xấu hổ đến quắn cả ruột.

Huống hồ lúc rời khỏi phòng cô dâu, họ còn nghe thấy chị họ hỏi giấy ghi chép của mình ở đâu rồi muốn xem lại một chút, sau khi tốt nghiệp cấp ba thì chưa diễn thuyết trước nhiều người như vậy nữa.

Bất ngờ là họ lại nghe được một phần nói chuyện vô cùng thật lòng. Chú rể ít nói, diễn thuyết cũng ngắn gọn, không ba hoa chích choè hay lời ngon tiếng ngọt, mà rất thành khẩn chất phác. Chị họ thì như bước vào chương trình trò chuyện đặc biệt của riêng mình, nhận microphone rất tự nhiên phóng khoáng kể chuyện cho những người có lạ có quen đang ngồi đây nghe.

Từ khi làm bạn cùng trường ghét nhau chết bỏ đến hiểu biết hợp ý nhau, nhận ra người kia cũng khá là thú vị. Sau nữa là chia tay dài lâu, vài lần thử lại thất bại, quyết tâm muốn sống cô độc cả quãng đời còn lại, người xưa lại xuất hiện, cuối cùng quyết định nắm tay về bên nhau.

“Lòng chàng có một đôi chân, sông sâu biển rộng chẳng ngăn chàng về.” Cuối cùng là một câu thơ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nắm tay Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi đáp lại hắn.

Sau khi nghi lễ kết thúc, mọi người đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi, tản ra chụp ảnh trò chuyện trên sân cỏ. Trẻ nhỏ nắm bóng bay nô đùa ồn ã chạy ngang qua những người lớn.

Lúc bắt đầu nghi lễ họ tới trễ, mọi người vào cả rồi họ mới vào theo ngồi hàng cuối cùng. Giờ kết thúc rồi, họ đi về trước thì không tốt lắm, Ngô Lỗi lấy hai ly sâm-panh từ khay của người phục vụ, sau đó cùng Lưu Hạo Nhiên tìm một chỗ ít người mát mẻ, ở xa nhìn cô dâu chú rể sau nghi lễ đứng dưới vòm hoa cùng chụp ảnh với từng đoàn từng đoàn người hệt như biển hiệu phông nền, nụ cười càng cứng đờ.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên lắc đầu: “Thế này thì đáng sợ quá.” Hắn ngửa cổ uống một hơi hết sâm-panh trong ly.

Ngô Lỗi lấy di động trong túi ra, nói như trút được gánh nặng: “Em chơi một lát.”

Cứ như thể người kết hôn là họ vậy.

“Hạo Nhiên trốn đến đây à.” Một tiếng nói vang lên từ xa. Lưu Hạo Nhiên chuyển ánh nhìn từ người Ngô Lỗi sang nơi phát ra giọng nói đó.

Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu, thoáng nhìn Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên miệng thì cười, giọng không to nói rất nhanh, “Anh có nói với em rồi, là ông chú làm đầu tư đấy. Chú ấy luôn muốn chen vào ngành tụi mình, có đến tìm anh hai ba lần, bố anh lấy lý do bình thường anh khá bận để từ chối.”

“Chú tưởng cháu đi trước rồi.”

“Đâu có đâu có, hôm nay nóng hơn cháu tưởng nhiều, xong lễ rồi nên sang đây ngồi một chút.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên khách sáo trả lời.

Người đó chuyển mắt sang Ngô Lỗi, thấy cậu quen quen, nhưng tạm thời không nhớ ra, mỉm cười hỏi Lưu Hạo Nhiên: “Bạn à?”

“Ngô Lỗi, người yêu của cháu.” Lưu Hạo Nhiên theo thói quen đặt tay sau lưng Ngô Lỗi giới thiệu, “Chú này là một người bạn mà bố anh quen biết hồi còn đi lính.”

Ngô Lỗi thấy bàn tay vươn ra khựng lại thấy rõ, cậu cười một cái chủ động nắm tay đối phương, “Cháu chào chú.”

Đối phương tuy đã ở tuổi trung niên, nhưng vẫn không bằng được người lăn lộn trong giới giải trí như họ, thấy được chuyện gì đều không e sợ có thể tỏ ra nhẹ nhàng thoải mái.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên vừa mở miệng đã công khai tính hướng với người ta, làm đảo lộn suy nghĩ mà đối phương đã nghĩ sẵn. Cuối cùng người đó chỉ khách sáo nói vài câu đã vội vã bỏ đi.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn bóng người rời đi, “Chiêu này của anh là đánh bừa mà thắng hả?”

“Đùa thì đùa, chứ tuy anh không đến mức gặp ai cũng khoe hai tụi mình ngủ cùng một giường, nhưng người khác có hỏi, thì dù là ai anh cũng không muốn chỉ dùng một chữ bạn bè qua loa cho xong chuyện.”

Khi nắng chiều tà rải khắp bầu trời, tiệc tối bắt đầu, cũng được tổ chức bên ngoài rất gần bờ biển.

Ăn được một nửa, Lưu Hạo Nhiên và Ngô Lỗi lấy cớ đi vệ sinh chuồn ra ngoài.

Hai người dọc theo bờ cát đi mãi tới trước, đến một nơi vắng người.

Ngô Lỗi cởi giày vớ và áo vest ngoài ra, cũng xúi Lưu Hạo Nhiên làm theo. Họ vén tay áo lên, nắm tay nhau đi trên bờ biển.

Cả người lảo đảo lắc lư, bước này dẫm trên cát, bước kia lại dẫm vào nước biển. Quanh mũi thoang thoảng hương gió biển mặn mòi.

Ngô Lỗi chơi đã rồi lại vùi mặt vào cổ Lưu Hạo Nhiên, không đầu không đuôi nói một câu: “May mà là anh.”

Họ không đi tiệc hậu lễ nữa, chiều giờ không biết đã chụp được bao nhiêu bức ảnh đủ 360 độ. Lưu Hạo Nhiên đã tưởng tượng được cảnh những ảnh chụp mờ câm đó lan truyền trong vòng bạn bè. Về lại khách sạn vào thang máy, Ngô Lỗi dựa vào người Lưu Hạo Nhiên, “Rõ ràng là không làm gì cả mà sao mệt thế này?”

“Anh cũng thế.”

“Đóng phim vẫn tốt nhất.” Ngô Lỗi lại nói đến chuyện công việc, Lưu Hạo Nhiên giả bộ không nghe thấy.

Trên bàn trong phòng có một chai rượu khách sạn tặng, trên nhãn chai rượu là hình một con voi nhỏ xinh xắn đáng yêu. Ngô Lỗi mở chai rượu rót ra hai ly đặt trên bàn, để rượu nghỉ một chút trong ly, còn mình thì ngồi vào lòng Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Hai người nằm liệt trên sô pha trong phòng khách sạn. Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên như nhớ ra gì đó, hôn Lưu Hạo Nhiên một cái rất nghiêm túc.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm người đang ngồi trong lòng mình, hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Tất nhiên là vì câu ‘người yêu của cháu’ đó.”

Tay Lưu Hạo Nhiên đặt sau eo Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục lần xuống dưới, rút vạt áo của Ngô Lỗi ra. Bàn tay mò vào trong, vuốt ve làn da cậu từng chút một.

Chẳng mấy chốc sau, nút áo được cởi ra từng cái một. Quần áo được là ủi phẳng phiu lại lần nữa nhăn nhúm, bị ném khắp trên sàn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi vào phòng ngủ, đặt cậu lên giường. Không bật đèn, không kéo màn cửa sổ lên, tất cả đều thấy được rõ ràng.

Giường ở gần cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ là mặt biển vô bờ vô tận, biển ẩn mình trong đêm xuân ẩm ướt.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên kiên nhẫn hôn, từ trên xuống dưới. Hôn đôi mắt Ngô Lỗi, hôn nốt ruồi trên mặt cậu, xương quai xanh của cậu, bụng dưới, đùi trong và đầu gối. Ngô Lỗi tách hai chân ra, nuốt trọn vẹn Lưu Hạo Nhiên vào trong. Trong đêm khuya đẹp đẽ này, cậu run rẩy chạm đến đỉnh cao khoái cảm, phun trào, đáp lại mỗi một nụ hôn của Lưu Hạo Nhiên.

Nằm trên giường một lúc lâu, Ngô Lỗi mới nhớ ra hai ly rượu chưa động vào một chút nào ở trên bàn. Cậu chọc vào eo Lưu Hạo Nhiên nói mình rất thích cái nhãn rượu đó.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên nhỏm dậy rời khỏi giường, đến phòng tắm lấy máy sấy, cắm điện sấy gió nóng vào chỗ dán nhãn chai rượu khoảng một phút đồng hồ.

Thân chai nóng rực lên, Lưu Hạo Nhiên thổi một cái, nhãn rượu được bóc ra rất dễ dàng.

Mắt Ngô Lỗi sáng lên, niềm vui của cậu đôi khi vô cùng đơn giản.

Không biết là không muốn ngủ hay là đã hết buồn ngủ, Ngô Lỗi và Lưu Hạo Nhiên ngồi trên sô pha xem phim.

“Câu chuyện mùa xuân” trong bộ khúc ca bốn mùa của Rohmer. Hợp thời điểm hợp tình hình.

Ngô Lỗi đề xuất một ý kỳ cục, “Xem một mạch đến sáng ra sân bay luôn, về nhà rồi thì ngủ cả ngày.”

Lưu Hạo Nhiên không phủ định.

Lúc đầu Ngô Lỗi không đoán ra được cài đặt TV của khách sạn, mò mẫm cả buổi mới kết nối được với di động của mình. Lưu Hạo Nhiên ôm chăn từ trên giường ra.

“Bắt đầu rồi, xem được rồi.” Ngô Lỗi cởi áo tắm dài của khách sạn ra, mò vào trong chăn trên sô pha. Phần lưng thon gầy lỏa lồ ở ngoài, Lưu Hạo Nhiên sờ vuốt từng chút một.

Nhãn rượu được bóc ra tạm thời dán cạnh bàn trà. Lúc Lưu Hạo Nhiên đưa tay lấy rượu, hắn sẵn tiện lấy cả con voi nhỏ lại.

Nhìn gần mới thấy, trên nhãn ngoài nơi sản xuất và năn sản xuất, còn có một hàng chữ tiếng Anh uốn lượn nho nhỏ.

“love me, hate me”

Ngô Lỗi là một người không hay treo lời yêu trên môi, câu “em yêu anh” trong lòng cậu là một câu nói rất nghiêm túc, trang trọng to lớn.

Lưu Hạo Nhiên thì lại có rất nhiều câu “anh yêu em” muốn nói ra. Mỗi một lần lái xe xuyên qua màn đêm đến sân bay, khi thang máy chạy lên từ tầng hầm, sáng sớm tỉnh giấc Ngô Lỗi nằm bên vô tư say ngủ, trong đám người cậu quay đầu cười nhìn hắn, và cả giờ phút này, hắn đều muốn nói bên tai cậu rất nhiều lần câu anh yêu em. Mỗi một chữ, mỗi một câu đều đong đầy tình yêu.

Vì thế, trong giai điệu “Khúc ca bình minh” của Schumann, trên sô pha, Lưu Hạo Nhiên lại lần nữa tiến vào Ngô Lỗi, tiến vào cơ thể vẫn còn ướt át của cậu, đi vào nơi sâu nhất trong cậu.

Mượn nó nói thay vô vàn lời yêu trong đêm xuân.

“Hỡi người tình thơ mộng của ta ơi,

Nụ hôn kia còn xa xôi đằng đẵng

Bao hiu quạnh vây bủa trong cuộc đời

Người mới đến bầu bạn cạnh bên chăng

Trong màn mưa ta một mình cô độc

Dấn bước đi đường mãi chạy về xa

Ở Taltal vẫn lạnh lẽo đêm tà

Xuân chưa lộ trời chẳng ló rạng đông.” *

* Trích “Hai mươi bài thơ tình và một bài thơ tuyệt vọng” của Neruda


End file.
